


After All

by eevaa_fanwriter



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action, Angst, Battle, Drama, M/M, Yaoi, dragonballgt - Freeform, fifteenyearslater, slowburn
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 140,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaa_fanwriter/pseuds/eevaa_fanwriter
Summary: ...perché Kaarot, del resto, era l'unico che avrebbe potuto capirlo veramente, era l'unico il quale, per altri motivi, stava subendo il suo stesso identico destino. E, proprio come lui, aveva un'altra vita intera da vivere, da scrivere. Per un attimo, per qualche breve secondo, provò compassione per quell'uomo così come l'aveva per se stesso.Erano entrambi sulla stessa barca e, volenti o nolenti, avrebbero dovuto cominciare a remare.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Andata e ritorno

**Author's Note:**

> PREMESSA:
> 
> Questa storia è ambientata nel futuro sulla linea temporale di Dragon Ball GT, esattamente quindici anni dopo la sconfitta dei draghi malvagi. Non sono mai stata una grande fan di questa saga ma ho voluto sfruttarne il finale per scrivere qualcosa di alternativo, lontano da tutto ciò che è successo nel passato. Il fatto di voler ambientare questa storia così distante nel tempo mi ha permesso di creare un futuro del tutto nuovo senza però intaccare quello che è accaduto in precedenza.  
> Le cose sono notevolmente cambiate dopo la partenza di Son Goku con il drago Shenron: la pace regna sovrana sulla Terra, molti personaggi sono cresciuti, alcuni sono scomparsi, altri sono completamente diversi da come li ricordiamo e ciò che è accaduto durante questi anni verrà svelato piano piano attraverso i ricordi dei protagonisti. Il loro vissuto influenzerà il loro modo di agire, di comportarsi, di pensare.  
> Quello che accadrà, invece, è ancora un mistero...  
> Vi auguro buona lettura!
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> I diritti della fanart in copertina non mi appartengono.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 1 - ANDATA E RITORNO **  
  
****

  


Un vestito blu. Un vestito dai drappi color ciliegia tipico della tradizione orientale, il viso contornato dai capelli grigi disposti ordinatamente dietro le orecchie, solo un velo di rossetto lucido e una polvere rosa sulle guance che sembrava darle un aspetto più vivo, anche se di _vivo_ non si poteva certo parlare.  
Sarebbe stato il suo ultimo vestito, quello che l'avrebbe accompagnata in un regno maestoso che in passato, seppur per poco tempo, aveva avuto l'occasione di ammirare. Era bellissima esattamente come il giorno del suo matrimonio, delicata come una pesca, la pelle rilassata e gli occhi chiusi in un eterno riposo.

Il sole di maggio, luminoso e piacevolmente tiepido, rendeva quella veglia meno straziante del dovuto. Un gazebo sotto un albero in fiore raccoglieva una ventina di persone in abiti scuri; c'erano tutti, proprio tutti. Beh, almeno quelli che erano rimasti.

Il canto degli uccellini accompagnava le lente parole commosse di una donna dai capelli neri la quale, con voce tremante, si sforzò di non cedere. Avrebbe dovuto farlo per suo padre e per suo zio, oltre che per il piccolo esserino dai capelli neri e foltissimi in braccio a suo marito. Era lieta che suo figlio fosse riuscito a conoscere la bisnonna e che ella, anche se solo per un paio d'anni, avesse potuto amarlo come da tempo immemore non era stata in grado di fare. Fortunatamente Goku Jr era troppo piccolo per poter comprendere appieno cosa stesse succedendo ma quando, con paroline confuse, egli le aveva domandato come mai la bisnonna fosse sdraiata a dormire in una scatola di vetro e nessuno la stesse svegliando, le era venuta una stretta al cuore.

Guardò suo figlio dall'alto del patio e, dopo aver inghiottito un boccone amaro, continuò l'omelia con estrema forza d'animo, ricacciando indietro le lacrime che avrebbe lasciato andare in un altro momento, da sola, a letto.

«...perciò nonna Chichi è sempre stata una donna forte, ed è così che dobbiamo ricordarla: come una vera guerriera» concluse finalmente Pan accartocciando il foglietto che teneva tra le mani; si era persino dimenticata di guardarlo, non le era mai piaciuto attenersi alle cose scritte.  
Sua nonna meritava un memoriale venuto dal cuore, improvvisato al momento, non qualcosa inciso su carta per non perdere il segno. Chichi se n'era andata in una notte tiepida di maggio, nel sonno, il suo cuore oramai anziano non le aveva dato il tempo di salutare nessuno. Forse era stato meglio così, quantomeno non aveva sofferto a lungo.

La saiyan dai capelli neri, i soliti di sempre tenuti ordinatamente pari alle spalle, scese dal patio e camminò nervosamente in mezzo alla folla senza badare agli occhi compassionevoli con i quali tutti la stavano squadrando, per poi andare a posizionarsi di fianco all'uomo che aveva preso per marito cinque anni prima. Lui le sorrise e non seppe che dire: era ovvio che fosse stata coraggiosa ed estremamente tenace a riuscire a parlare davanti a tutti senza versare una lacrima; ogni parola sarebbe stata inutile e così, con il braccio libero, la cinse per la vita avvicinandola a sé e a quel bellissimo bambino dai capelli sbarazzini che teneva senza fatica appoggiato ad un fianco.

«Nonno! Giochi?» si lasciò sfuggire candidamente Goku Jr - il quale era stato sin troppo paziente fino a quel momento - tendendo una manina verso l'uomo sul lato sinistro di suo padre. Il nonno si girò brusco e fece cenno con il dito di fare silenzio, lasciando che gli occhi celesti del piccolo venissero contornati da un'espressione imbronciata.

«Goku, stasera a casa potrai giocare con nonno Vegeta, ora non è il momento» lo ammonì Pan.  
Il piccolo, annoiato, mantenne il broncio senza però più fiatare fino alla fine della cerimonia funebre.

Trunks sorrise, posizionò suo figlio più comodamente contro al petto e annusò i suoi capelli corvini dandosi la forza per sopportare di nuovo una situazione così straziante; i fiori di ciliegio, i pianti silenziosi, lo sguardo vuoto di suo padre che non era mai stato bravo ad esternare i sentimenti. Sperò solo che finisse alla svelta per poter tornare a casa con Pan e stringerla quanto bastasse per consolarla almeno un poco, e magari togliersi quella dannata maschera da uomo forte che papà gli aveva insegnato a mettersi.

  


Quando la cerimonia si concluse le persone si allontanarono silenziosamente dal gazebo per salutarsi. Bra fu la prima ad andarsene, veloce come il vento, salutando a malapena il padre e il fratello. Come biasimarla, dopo quello che era successo poco meno di un anno prima? Oramai c'erano facce che si rivedevano solo ai funerali e ai matrimoni; ognuno aveva la propria vita, una vita normale, come quella di tutti i terrestri. Il male era stato sconfitto da quindici anni e non era più tornato - almeno quel tipo di male che aveva messo a repentaglio il pianeta Terra.  
Non vi erano stati più attacchi alieni, mostri feroci, cyborg spietati o draghi malvagi, solo vita quotidiana, fatta di gioie e, purtroppo, dolori comuni a tutti. Mai se lo sarebbe aspettato, Vegeta, di poter vivere il resto della propria esistenza in totale tranquillità, affrontando drammi comuni alla popolazione della Terra. Un tempo era certo che sarebbe morto in battaglia affrontando un nemico più forte di lui, oppure di concludere i propri giorni conquistando pianeti e portando avanti una stirpe di valorosi guerrieri. Beh, sull'ultima aspettativa ci aveva preso in pieno: suo figlio era forte da fare invidia a tutti gli altri smidollati di quel pianeta, sua figlia era stata persino in grado di mandare in fin di vita - con tutte le ragioni - il secondogenito di Kaarot e, per finire, il suo nipotino - la gioia più grande negli ultimi anni (nome da idiota a parte) - sarebbe diventato il combattente più forte di tutti, di questo ne era certo.  
Quello che il piccolo Goku Jr chiamava "giocare" non era altro che un precursore della lotta vera e propria; egli si divertiva a parare i piccoli colpi inferti dal nonno Vegeta e quest'ultimo subiva gli attacchi del bambino, talvolta anche piuttosto dolorosi.  
«Papà, che fai, vieni a casa con noi per cena?» domandò Trunks nel frattempo che Pan salutava i suoi genitori e lo zio, ancora molto scossi dalla cerimonia.  
Vegeta aggrottò le sopracciglia e rifletté sul da farsi. Era dall'inizio dell'omelia che provava un senso di inquietudine, ma proprio non sapeva spiegarsi il perché. O meglio, un sospetto ce l'aveva, ma lo aveva reputato impossibile e alquanto bizzarro.  
«No, ci vediamo più tardi» gracchiò il principe, voltando le spalle al figlio. Forse ciò di cui aveva più bisogno era passare un po' di tempo da solo a riflettere.  
«Nonno! E gioco?» chiese il piccolo Goku Jr. Aveva due grandi occhi celesti come quelli del padre, come quelli della sua splendida nonna Bulma.  
«Stasera, dopo cena».  
«Nooo! Subitooo!» brontolò come solo lui sapeva fare, irritando il principe solo per qualche istante. Con il tempo Vegeta aveva imparato a domare la rabbia e l'istinto da guerriero senza scrupoli, sopratutto con il nipote - cosa che non era mai stato in grado di fare con Trunks.  
«Un bravo guerriero deve saper aspettare» lo ammonì Vegeta. Si voltò nuovamente per incrociare lo sguardo del piccolo ed egli ricambiò con la stessa espressione corrucciata. Se c'era una cosa che aveva ereditato dal nonno, questa era di sicuro la testardaggine. Pan aveva sempre ammirato Vegeta in cuor suo, ed era molto fiera che il bambino avesse preso parte del carattere da lui ma, quando giungeva il momento dei capricci, ella non risparmiava di rinfacciare a Trunks quale fosse l'origine di cotanta cocciutaggine.  
Rassegnato, il piccolo Goku Jr volse lo sguardo verso la madre e, dopo essere stato salutato da tutti, si lasciò trasportare comodamente dal padre in volo, diretto verso la Capsule Corporation, casa sua.  
Pan si era trasferita nella Città dell'Ovest subito dopo il matrimonio con Trunks, lasciando così la dimora dei genitori. Questi ultimi l'avevano presa bene, tutto sommato, sebbene fosse la loro unica figlia; erano contenti che si fosse sposata con un bravo ragazzo, una persona fidata ed apprezzata.  
Goten e Marron si erano inoltre trasferiti accanto a loro da poco, e Gohan e Videl sarebbero diventati presto zii di una meravigliosa bambina; di certo avrebbero avuto ben da fare. Inoltre Pan e Trunks andavano spesso a trovarli, il piccolo Goku Jr li aveva resi due nonni felici ed amorevoli, Gohan era perfettamente certo che li avrebbe aiutati a superare quel triste momento.

Nessuno di loro era realmente cambiato negli anni, nonostante qualche ruga di troppo. Gohan si era reso conto che stava invecchiando proprio grazie al suo non essere al cento per cento un saiyan: i suoi capelli non erano più corvini come un tempo: un colore piacevolmente brizzolato si stava diffondendo tra la sua ancora folta chioma. Videl era splendida come sempre, si teneva estremamente in forma e aveva imparato persino a curarsi un po' di più, cosa non da poco per quella ragazzina tutto pepe la quale era ai vecchi tempi di Great Saiyaman. Portava di nuovo i capelli corti poiché si era resa conto che la lunga treccia non era più adatta ad una cinquantenne, o almeno così c'era scritto sulle riviste patinate che ogni tanto le arrivavano per posta.  
  
I coniugi Son camminarono abbracciati l'un l'altro, seguiti dalla bella Marron e il suo compagno Goten, il quale non aveva proferito parola durante tutta la durata della cerimonia. Egli non aveva affatto cambiato look e, nonostante avesse varcato da poco la soglia dei quaranta, non avrebbe mai smesso di atteggiarsi ed acconciarsi come il ragazzino di un tempo; questo a Marron non dispiaceva e lo seguiva alla perfezione nella ricerca di sembrare eterni adolescenti.  
Goten continuò a guardarsi indietro mentre percorreva il vialetto ciottolato che collegava le loro case al piccolo gazebo in cui si era svolta la cerimonia. L'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto sarebbe stato lasciare sua madre lì da sola a riposare al tramonto in una bara di vetro, ma ben sapeva che la sua fidanzata aveva bisogno di cure ed attenzioni, oltre che di riposare: Marron era appena entrata nel nono mese e ogni momento sarebbe stato buono per dare alla luce la loro bambina.  
Il corpo di Chichi sarebbe stato portato a far cremare il giorno dopo e le sue ceneri sarebbero state sparse sotto al melo secolare che aveva accolto il primo incontro tra lei e il suo amato Goku, moltissimi anni prima. La morte improvvisa non le aveva lasciato tempo di scrivere le ultime volontà, ma i suoi figli la conoscevano come le loro tasche, erano sicuri che fosse ciò che più avrebbe desiderato dopo la dipartita.  


•  


Il tramonto fece colorare il cielo prima di giallo e rosa, poi di arancione, rosso e viola, sino a spegnersi all'orizzonte con un tuffo dietro le alte montagne. E fu proprio lì, sulla vetta più alta, che Vegeta aveva deciso di meditare a gambe e braccia conserte, gli occhi chiusi e il respiro lento e regolare. Non aveva fame e ciò era a dir poco strano per un saiyan, ma la sensazione di morsa allo stomaco che l'aveva colpito dall'inizio della cerimonia non accennava ad attenuarsi. Inspirò profondamente per poi buttare fuori quanto più ossigeno poté, come per liberarsi di un peso che gli invadeva il torace. Una smorfia amara gli increspò le labbra, proprio non riuscì a rilassarsi in nessun modo e capì che la meditazione non sarebbe servita ad un bel niente se non a fargli perdere del tempo prezioso. Decise così di ritornare a casa per mantenere la promessa fatta al nipote ma, proprio mentre si stava accingendo a raccogliere tutti i pezzi per ricomporre la sua anima frustrata, avvertì qualcosa che lo fece sobbalzare.  
I dubbi che erano andati ad accumularsi nella sua mente si fecero improvvisamente certezze.  
Spalancò gli occhi in uno sguardo di odio puro e, con un ringhio profondo, si mise a sfrecciare come un proiettile verso valle. Annullò la propria aura per essere certo di non essere scoperto, correndo come una gazzella tra i cespugli di quel luogo dimenticato dagli Dei. Percepì il cuore danzare all'impazzata all'interno della gabbia toracica ma non per la fatica, non per l'elevata velocità con la quale stava procedendo. Ed eccolo lì, appena fuori dagli alberi, il gazebo circondato da lampade cinesi perfettamente disposte per non rendere l'ultimo riposo di Chichi troppo oscuro.  
Stando ben attento a non effettuare movimenti bruschi e non spezzare rami, Vegeta balzò fuori dai cespugli e atterrò con leggiadria felina sull'erbetta umida dell'imbrunire primaverile. Passo dopo passo il respiro si fece ancor più irrequieto, così come il tremore che aveva sorpreso le sue giunture possenti. Si avvicinò al gazebo senza però salire subito i gradini che l'avrebbero portato all'interno, sbirciando con fare losco.  
Nulla. Solo una bara di cristallo e tanti fiori di ciliegio, proprio come quando aveva lasciato quel luogo.  
Sospirò rumorosamente, maledicendosi per essere stato così paranoico da credere che fosse successo davvero. Girò i tacchi con estrema frustrazione soffiando tra i denti aria di sconfitta ma... eccola di nuovo, imperterrita e testarda, quella sensazione di stretta allo stomaco che lo fece bloccare. Quella volta non avrebbe potuto sbagliarsi, non c'era alcun dubbio sul fatto che non fosse solo in quella radura.  
Si girò prepotentemente senza sbattere le palpebre ed eccolo lì, colto con le mani nella marmellata, impalato di fronte alla bara di cristallo. Non gli sembrava vero, eppure era proprio _lui_.

_Continua..._


	2. Incontro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

-AFTER ALL -  
 **CAPITOLO 2 - INCONTRO**  
  
 ****  


Fiammelle dorate nel buio. Profumo di fiori.   
«Lo sapevo che eri qui» sibilò Vegeta.  
Dopo un tempo che parve eterno incrociò gli occhi scuri di un uomo con la casacca celeste e i pantaloni giallo girasole. Egli non rispose, si limitò a fissarlo con espressione vacua e un ciuffo di capelli d'ebano che gli ricadeva sulla fronte dai lineamenti morbidi. Kaarot.  
Vegeta si avvicinò ulteriormente, prendendo il coraggio di salire dalle scale bianche di quel gazebo infelice. L'uomo accigliato a lato della bara indietreggiò, come se si sentisse minacciato, come se la vicinanza del principe creasse in lui una sensazione di disagio.  
«Quindici anni» continuò, presupponendo con un certo disappunto che il suo eterno rivale avesse perso l'uso della parola. «Ci hai messo quindici anni per tornare».  
«Non potevo non salutarla...» ammise Goku. Fece un cenno disperato verso la moglie, la quale riposava serenamente all'interno della bara di cristallo, circondata da lumini che ballavano al ritmo di un vento caldo.  
«Ah, certo!» soffiò Vegeta con un ghigno sprezzante in viso e il naso arricciato in completo disgusto. «Ma ti sei ben tenuto alla larga dal salutare tutti gli altri!»  
«Hai ragione ad essere infastidito, ma ti giuro che io sono sempre stato _con voi_ ».  
«E DOV'ERI!?» esplose il principe in un urlo di rancore, paonazzo in viso. «Dov'eri quando _lei_ si è ammalata, eh? Dov'eri quando pregava il cielo che tu tornassi a salutarla? Dov'eri quando è morta!?»  
«Vegeta...» sussurrò Goku per poi avvicinare una mano alla spalla del rivale, il quale respinse il braccio con uno schiaffo.  
«Non - mi - toccare» scandì Vegeta con pericolosa pacatezza. «O giuro che ti uccido».  
«Ti prego, Vegeta. Lo so, lo so che hai sofferto, lo so che avete sofferto in tanti per la morte di Bulma».  
«Non dire il suo nome».  
«Era la mia migliore amica, non hai idea di quanto mi sia dispiaciuto» ammise Goku nel tentativo di tattenere a stento il tremore che gli invase il labbro inferiore.  
«Lei era MIA MOGLIE!» abbaiò nuovamente Vegeta sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi, per poi continuare a parlare con voce più bassa ma con tono udibilmente furibondo. «E Crilin? Dov'eri quando quella testa pelata ha avuto un infarto fatale? E quel buono a nulla di Yamcha? Non ti nascondo di aver provato un senso di euforia quando ha tirato le cuoia, ma tu dov'eri? Non lo definivi tuo "amico"? LO SAI CHE SI È AMMAZZATO?!»  
Goku chiuse gli occhi e deglutì sonoramente di fronte al suo rivale; sentire quelle parole lo ferivano più dei micidiali pugni e calci che gli aveva inferto in passato.  
«Io... sì. Lo sapevo» balbettò prima di venire incalzato per l'ennesima volta da quell'uomo che mai avrebbe giurato potesse attaccarlo in quel modo, non per questioni deliziosamente terrestri, almeno.  
«Tua nipote Pan e mio figlio si sono sposati, diavolo, siamo pure parenti adesso! Mi viene l'orticaria solo a pronunciarlo. Pensa a quanto sono caduto in basso...»  
Goku si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso.  
«Cos'hai da ridere, razza di idiota?!» domandò retorico Vegeta. Tentò il più possibile di mantenere l'aura a livelli bassi per non farsi scoprire dai figli di quel mentecatto - i quali abitavano a pochi passi dal gazebo - ma ciò che il perfetto imbecille a pochi metri da lui rispose rese ancor più arduo il perseguire di quel compito.  
«Un po' mi sono mancati i tuoi insulti, sai?» commentò ingenuamente, stando ben attento a non dare modo al suo rivale di potergli cavare gli occhi con un attacco inaspettato.  
Era vero: quel burbero principe dei saiyan dall'aria arrogante e dai modi estremamente poco pacati gli era mancato sul serio, così come gli erano mancati tutti gli altri. Erano passati quindici lunghissimi anni da quando egli aveva intrapreso una via non del tutto condivisibile dalla sua famiglia e i suoi amici, e gli Dei solo sapevano quanti sacrifici gli erano occorsi per non mollare il colpo.  
Goku era convinto che tutti i problemi sulla Terra derivassero proprio dalla sua presenza su di essa, ed effettivamente così era stato: tutti i grandi nemici del passato avevano minacciato l'esistenza dell'universo soprattutto a causa sua. Da quando egli aveva deciso di andarsene via per sempre, la Terra aveva vissuto il periodo di pace più lungo della storia dai tempi della sua nascita; nessun mostro dal colore improbabile e dal sadismo pungente aveva cercato di attaccare il loro pianeta. In quei quindici anni gli unici problemi ai quali la sua famiglia e i suoi amici avevano dovuto far fronte erano stati quelli delle persone normali, quelli enunciati nelle promesse nuziali: salute, malattia, ricchezza, povertà, nascita, morte. Problemi grandi, ma componenti e passaggi fondamentali da cui tutti prima o poi passano. Gli effetti collaterali della vita, insomma.  
Avrebbe davvero voluto tornare prima per non perdersi tutti quegli eventi, avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per trovare la forza e il coraggio di farlo, ma per il bene di tutti aveva deciso di non mettere in repentaglio ancora una volta il buon andamento della pace sulla Terra. Alla notizia della morte di Chichi, però, non aveva saputo resistere: era tornato, ma ancora forsenon sapeva per quanto tempo. Non riusciva a capire come avrebbe potuto fare a svelare tutta la sua verità, non sapeva se e soprattutto come salutare i suoi figli, ma era grato che Vegeta l'avesse colto sul fatto: così facendo gli aveva risparmiato uno dei suoi tanti dubbi su come rivelarsi a lui.

«Sei esattamente come ti ricordavo, Vegeta» ammise infine, osservando gli occhi del suo rivale vivi e pieni di energie, proprio come quelli di un tempo. Quell'uomo era stato capace di compiere un'evoluzione incredibile durante tutto il corso della sua vita, era la persona che più aveva saputo sorprenderlo, su questo non c'erano dubbi. Ma, anche se nell'anima era ancor più cresciuto da come lo ricordava, fisicamente non era per nulla invecchiato e, anzi, era tornato con le stesse sembianze e prestanze fisiche di quando avevano combattuto contro Majin-Bu. Persino i suoi capelli erano tornati ad essere della forma originale, la fiamma che l'aveva sempre contraddistinto.  
«E saprai anche il perché, immagino» ipotizzò Vegeta alquanto desideroso di sorvolare su quel fatidico argomento che ancora gli arrecava un dolore immenso, come una ferita aperta e mai guarita.  
«Già, ho saputo cosa avete combinato tu e Bulma» ammise Goku con un amaro sorriso. Solo pronunciare quel nome gli fece provare un gran senso di nostalgia, ma non poteva neanche lontanamente immaginare cosa scatenasse nel cuore del suo interlocutore.  
«Come vedi per lei non ha funzionato, Kaarot» tagliò corto Vegeta, deciso più che mai di concludere quel drammatico discorso. «Invece tu sei cresciuto, finalmente».  
«Eh già! Come vedi ora ho di nuovo ventotto anni» dichiarò Goku ridacchiando con una mano dietro la nuca. Quando era partito con il drago Shenron alla volta di un _nuovo mondo_ era ancora un bambino a causa del desiderio espresso da Pilaf, ma oramai era passato così tanto tempo che quel ragazzino era cresciuto di nuovo. «Non diciamolo a nessuno che in realtà siamo due arzilli ultra-settantenni!»  
Gli occhi del principe dei saiyan si incatenarono a quelli del rivale, non lasciandogli la forza di evadere da quello sguardo gelido ed indagatore. Vegeta si maledì perché, nonostante tutto, non avrebbe mai avuto la forza di odiarlo come in passato aveva fatto. Non ci riusciva più, oramai il tempo dello spietato assassino era bello che finito. Ne avevano passate così tante da poterlo considerare veramente un amico, e questa cosa lo faceva sentire così stupido e così debole da volersi percuotere da solo.  
In un solo sguardo si poteva percepire l'alta tensione delle mille battaglie affrontate, sia l'uno contro l'altro che insieme contro il nemico. Ogni colpo inferto, ogni batosta ricevuta, ogni vittoria festeggiata.  
Cielo, Vegeta avrebbe dovuto attaccarlo seduta stante, avrebbe dovuto girare i tacchi e volare via di lì, ma chissà come non ci riuscì. Non riuscì a fingersi distaccato e disinteressato nei suoi confronti. Non riuscì a mantenere alto il livello di tensione con il quale l'aveva accolto: in fondo quell'idiota era pur sempre un idiota e ciò rendeva difficile il compito di prendersela troppo. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò rumorosamente, ben intenzionato a mangiarsi la lingua per ciò che stava per chiedergli.

«Quindi cosa farai, adesso?» domandò il principe. Discostò lo sguardo in direzione delle stelle, nascondendo i suoi occhi da quell'imbarazzo che mai aveva imparato a provare.  
«Non lo so, Vegeta. Non ne ho la minima idea» dichiarò Goku. Cercò quindi di riflettere, cosa che gli risultò alquanto difficile. Il suo amico aveva colto nel segno: non c'era modo, per lui, di trovare una soluzione a quello che rappresentava il suo cruccio più grande.  
«Potresti iniziare levandoti di torno e bussare a quella porta» suggerì Vegeta acido, indicando con il mento la casa di Gohan a pochi passi di distanza da loro.  
Una luce calda e fievole illuminava la finestra della cucina di quella casa rotonda, la stessa casa in cui Goku aveva vissuto per anni, la casa in cui aveva costruito una famiglia. Una famiglia che, purtroppo, non era mai stato in grado di amare in modo convenzionale. Li aveva abbandonati più e più volte a favore del mero allenamento, del combattimento. Chichi gliel'aveva rimproverato sempre e non era mai stato in grado di comprenderla, di capirla. Ma forse, ora che ella non c'era più, si stava rendendo conto di quanto in realtà l'avesse trattata ingiustamente. Lei come i loro figli.  
Come avrebbe fatto Goku a presentarsi a quella porta dopo così tanti anni? Cosa avrebbe detto a Gohan? Come avrebbe giustificato la sua ennesima ed abnorme assenza? No, non era affatto pronto e forse non lo sarebbe mai stato. Non era mai stato un genio nel trovare le parole giuste, nel formulare grandi discorsi, nel parlare di sentimenti; non era sicuro che quella volta avrebbero saputo accoglierlo a braccia aperte. Se persino quel menefreghista di Vegeta si era adirato non poco per la sua mancanza - cielo, come l'avevano stupito le sue parole! - non sapeva proprio cosa aspettarsi da Gohan e Goten.  
«Non oggi. Ho bisogno di pensarci su». Goku lasciò cadere entrambe le braccia lungo i fianchi in un gesto di rassegnazione.  
« _Tsk_... da quando in qua usi la tua testa per pensare, Kaarot?» commentò sarcastico il principe dei saiyan, aspettandosi le usuali ingenue proteste che però non arrivarono. Con la coda dell'occhio lo guardò chinare la testa, rattristito. Vegeta si impietrì, cosa diamine poteva essergli successo? Cosa era accaduto a quel tonto, idiota, allegro moccioso che ricordava di aver lasciato andare quindici anni prima? Davvero quell'affermazione poco cordiale l'aveva colpito così tanto nel personale?  
Il principe deglutì e si maledì per essere diventato tanto rammollito da interessarsene, poi alzò gli occhi al cielo in uno sbuffo.  
«Ad ogni modo, hai veramente intenzione di startene qui a zonzo in mezzo al bosco come un perfetto idiota?» domandò scocciato, rompendo quel silenzio angosciante che si era creato.  
«Ehm...» mugugnò Goku portandosi il pollice e l'indice sotto al mento come per pensare. In effetti non aveva la benché minima idea di dove andare né di cosa fare. Forse avrebbe dovuto volare dall'altra parte della Terra e riflettere meglio sul da farsi, ma sarebbe stato identico a scappare di nuovo.  
Tutto d'un tratto ebbe un'idea, un'idea malsana che il principe non avrebbe accettato di buon grado ma, date le circostanze, sarebbe stata l'unica cosa sensata da fare. Ingenuamente sorrise, ridacchiando leggermente a bassa voce e sperando con tutto il suo cuore che la richiesta che stava per fare a Vegeta non gli facesse perdere completamente le staffe. Ma cosa aveva da temere, in fondo? Era andato tutto bene sino a quell'istante.  
«Beh?!» lo rimbeccò Vegeta sull'orlo di perdere di nuovo la pazienza. Non era mai stata una delle sue grandi virtù, sopratutto con Kaarot, e in quel momento l'inetto stava mettendo alla dura prova i suoi nervi già sin troppo tesi.  
«Non è che avresti un posto libero a casa?» domandò tutto di un fiato Goku, con tanto di sorriso a trentadue denti e mani in preghiera.  
Vegeta trasalì. Spalancò gli occhi e sperò di non aver capito bene ciò che il rivale gli stesse chiedendo.  
Non solo quell'imbecille si era presentato come se niente fosse al suo cospetto dopo quindici anni, ma aveva avuto addirittura il coraggio di invitarsi ad invadere casa sua.  
«Dimmi, Kaarot, ti è per caso dato di volta il cervello?» asserì con estrema convinzione, completamente prosciugato di ogni facoltà mentale.  
«E dai, Vegeta. Non posso mica starmene qua _a zonzo per i boschi come un perfetto idiota_ , giusto?»  
«Vai a dormire in un hotel se vuoi stare comodo!» tagliò corto il principe, con il naso arricciato.  
«Ma non ho un soldo! Ti prego!»  
Vegeta non rispose ma gli voltò le spalle assolutamente risoluto a non dargliela vinta - cosa che purtroppo non risultava facile con una persona insistente come Goku. Soprattutto perché egli lo conosceva sin troppo bene e aveva atteso fino all'ultimo prima di tirare fuori il suo asso nella manica, la carta vincente con la quale avrebbe potuto convincere il proprio rivale.  
«Sai, Vegeta, domani potremmo svegliarci presto e andare ad allenarci sul pianeta dei Kaiohshin, così nessuno ci scopre!» gli sussurrò nell'orecchio con le sopracciglia incurvate in un'espressione ammiccante.  
Il principe dei saiyan corrugò la fronte, poi sbuffò sonoramente. In effetti non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea testare la forza di Kaarot dopo così tanti anni, chissà se era diventato più potente oppure aveva battuto la fiacca, chissà se le sue tecniche si erano diversificate. Cielo, quanto odiava dover ammettere che quell'imbecille sapeva sempre come convincerlo e metterlo in difficoltà!  
« _Tsk_... sei sempre il solito».  
«È UN SI?!» gridò Goku rendendosi poi conto che non avrebbe dovuto urlare se non voleva essere scoperto dai suoi figli. Si aggrappò al braccio di Vegeta con le ginocchia appoggiate al terreno, colmo fino ai capelli di gratitudine. «Urcaaa! Grazie, grazie, gra-»  
«E falla finita!» Vegeta lo scansò con un gesto bruto. «Sarà solo per una notte, poi dovrai sloggiare. Non sono certo un oste, io».  
«Una _hostess_?»  
«Ci rinuncio. Fa' silenzio e seguimi, prima che cambi idea!» gracchiò il principe dei saiyan, fingendo di non aver udito il rivale in quella che era la massima esternazione della sua stupidità.

  
  
_Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Buongiorno a tutti! Finalmente è mercoledì! Wow, credo di non aver mai scritto un testo con così tanto dialogo xD Come avete visto da questo secondo capitolo, si inizia ad intuire un po' del trascorso del valoroso principe. Man mano che la storia andrà avanti farò sempre più chiarezza su cos'è accaduto ad entrambi protagonisti. Prima o poi si scoprirà tutto ma dovrete portare un pochino di pazienza, intanto godetevi le avventure di questi due zitelli :)   
> A prestissimo,  
> Eevaa


	3. Casa dolce casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

-AFTER ALL -  
 **CAPITOLO 3 - CASA DOLCE CASA**  
  
 ****  


I due saiyan si addentrarono nel bosco con fare circospetto, poi raggiunsero uno spiazzo sufficientemente lontano dalle case dei figli di Goku da non destare alcun sospetto. Egli sapeva bene che, qualora avesse cercato di volare, qualcuno avrebbe potuto avvertire la propria aura ma - siccome Vegeta non aveva la benché minima intenzione di portarlo sulle spalle fino a casa sua - si dovette arrangiare con l'unico mezzo a disposizione: la nuvola speedy. Quando la richiamò a sé Goku ebbe come l'orribile sensazione che neppure la sua amata nuvola accorresse da lui o peggio, che non l'avrebbe lasciato salire sul suo dorso. Eppure, nonostante fossero passati tantissimi anni, il fidatissimo mezzo con cui da bambino era solito viaggiare in giro per il mondo lo accolse come se in realtà il tempo non fosse mai passato.  
Così, nel buio della notte, i due rivali partirono alla volta della Città dell'Ovest. Dopo la morte di Bulma, Vegeta aveva voluto separarsi dalle radici che lo tenevano ancorato alla Capsule Corporation e aveva ceduto l'intera proprietà ai due figli. Entrambi avevano insistito affinché egli rimanesse all'interno della casa - in fondo c'era un sacco di spazio - ma il principe era stato più che risoluto ad andarsene. La verità era che aveva avuto un gran bisogno di starsene da solo per un po' e quindi, con gli infiniti soldi fruttati dalla società, si era comprato un attico ai sobborghi della metropoli, nel quale aveva ritrovato il piacere di starsene in santa pace e soprattutto in silenzio. Andava ad allenarsi nei boschi o, quando era particolarmente invogliato a socializzare, tornava alla Capsule Corporation per allenarsi nella Gravity Room da solo, o a volte con Trunks.  
Da quando era nato il piccolo Goku Jr, però, erano davvero esigui i giorni nei quali decideva di rimanersene per i fatti suoi e, con grande piacere della sua famiglia, Vegeta rimaneva spesso e volentieri alla Capsule Corporation con la scusa di doversi allenare duramente nella camera gravitazionale. Ciò che mai avrebbe rivelato era che diventare nonno l'aveva profondamente giovato e mai si sarebbe aspettato di provare finalmente una simile beatitudine dopo la morte della moglie. Si svegliava presto e passava gran parte delle sue giornate a "giocare" con il piccolo, insegnandogli piccole mosse di arti marziali e sgravando così Pan dal doverlo accudire per tutto il giorno. Trunks e Bra erano spesso impegnati in convention e meeting alla sede principale della società e, talvolta, anche in trasferta. Da quando Bulma aveva lasciato loro in eredità l'intero colosso scientifico-industriale, i due figli avevano dovuto darsi da fare per far sì che la Capsule Corporation mantenesse alto il nome che aveva acquisito e, a dispetto di ciò che Vegeta si sarebbe aspettato da due fannulloni (lavorativamente parlando) come loro, ci stavano riuscendo alla grande.

I saiyan raggiunsero la periferia della città in una quindicina di minuti, tempo nel quale Vegeta ebbe assai modo di lamentarsi della lentezza di quel mezzo di trasporto ai suoi occhi patetico. Sorvolarono alcuni edifici prestando ben attenzione a non farsi notare prima di raggiungere finalmente il balcone del piccolo attico di un palazzo altissimo. Le luci erano spente e le finestre tutte chiuse: erano oramai più di due settimane che Vegeta non tornava in quella casa. L'ultima volta che ci era stato era quando il piccolo Goku Jr aveva passato un intero pomeriggio a strillare a causa di un malanno stagionale; Vegeta non avrebbe potuto reggere un minuto di più in quel baccano infantile e, tra le risate soffocate di Pan e Bra, aveva tagliato la corda borbottando. Era pur sempre il principe dei saiyan, non un babysitter.  
Vegeta si avvicinò alla porta in vetro e, premendo il proprio palmo contro un display, disattivò tutti gli allarmi e fece aprire le serrature della casa. Si addentrò distrattamente seguito da Goku il quale, con la bocca spalancata, non riuscì a credere ai propri occhi.  
«Urcaaa! Ma davvero tu vivi qui?» commentò, guardandosi intorno con espressione allibita.  
«No, ho scassinato l'appartamento di qualcuno. Certo che vivo qui, idiota!» mormorò sarcastico il principe. Si tolse la giacca in pelle e l'appese ad un gancio metallico accanto alla porta principale.  
L'appartamento era spoglio di qualsiasi ornamento superfluo e i toni con i quali era stato arredato erano sostanzialmente bianco e gradazioni di grigio, ad eccezione del grande divano con chiase-longue blu notte che occupava gran parte del salotto open space sulla cucina con isola. Le tapparelle delle finestrone alla parete principale si erano aperte da sole nel momento in cui erano entrati, mostrando la grande città in tutta la sua interezza e magnificenza in una vista mozzafiato.  
Non vi erano quadri o fotografie sul resto delle pareti e le uniche decorazioni presenti erano un bonsai perfettamente curato sul tavolo in vetro ed un Ficus Benjamin in mezzo alle porte che, probabilmente, conducevano al bagno e alla camera da letto. Una grossa libreria moderna e nera si appoggiava accanto all'entrata, in un angoletto dedicato alla scrivania con un computer portatile, ed era stracolma di libri. Goku aveva idea che il principe dei saiyan fosse appassionato di lettura. Appoggiato distrattamente su una delle mensole adiacenti alla scrivania, vi era un disegno raffigurante un bimbo dai capelli biondi e un uomo dal medesimo aspetto con i capelli a forma di fiamma, un regalo del piccolo Goku Jr per il suo adorato nonno. Il nipotino, infatti, aveva il grande desiderio di potersi trasformare al più presto e, a giudicare dalla sua straordinaria potenza, Vegeta aveva scommesso che non ci avrebbe messo poi più di tanto.  
«Non ho una stanza per gli ospiti appunto per il fatto che non ho mai voluto ospiti, qua dentro. Dovrai accontentarti del divano» disse piatto Vegeta addentrandosi in una delle due porte bianche. Uscì con una coperta in pile color verde acqua che gli gettò addosso senza troppi complimenti. «Sistemati come meglio credi. Io devo andare».  
«Come, te ne vai?» domandò Goku esterrefatto, nel maldestro tentativo di divincolarsi dalla coperta che il principe gli aveva buttato praticamente in testa.  
«Sì, devo fare una cosa, ma torno tra poco. Se hai fame ordina una pizza perché in frigo non ho nulla. Anzi, prendine una anche per me, usa questa per pagare!» Vegeta lanciò una carta giallo ocra sul tavolino del soggiorno e si apprestò ad uscire in fretta e furia da un grosso finestrone, bloccandosi però per girarsi di scatto. «Ah, vedi di non combinare danni, perché in tal caso non esiterò a sbatterti fuori da qui!»  
Detto questo, sparì nel buio nella notte.  


•  


Cosa gli fosse passato nella testa nel momento in cui aveva lasciato nella sua casa quel babbeo senza cervello da solo, questo proprio Vegeta non lo sapeva. Non che non fosse una persona fidata, ovviamente, ma non era di certo la più ponderata al mondo. Non ci sarebbe voluto molto prima che combinasse qualche disastro, seppur involontariamente.  
Se gliel'avessero detto ventiquattrore prima non ci avrebbe mai creduto: non solo Kaarot era tornato, ma si era persino auto-invitato a dormire sul suo divano. Il principe scosse la testa e tornò a concentrarsi su quale fosse realmente la sua intenzione in quel momento e, poggiando delicatamente entrambi piedi davanti alla porta automatica della grande casa rotonda, fece aderire un'altra volta la propria mano sul display d'ingresso, per il quale aveva ancora la chiave d'accesso.  
Non appena la porta si aprì lo accolse sua figlia, la quale si passò una mano tra i capelli corti e sbarazzini, avvolta in un tailleur nero con indosso ancora il rossetto rosso scarlatto. Probabilmente era appena rientrata anche lei.  
«Ah, eccoti». Lei sorrise e gli diede le spalle in procinto di andare in bagno per struccarsi, togliendosi prima i tacchi alti con cura. Bra era sempre più bella e sempre più simile alla madre, persino negli atteggiamenti e nel modo di camminare. Aveva da poco compiuto trent'anni ed era la donna più bella, più ricca e di successo del paese ma, dopo la grossa delusione d'amore ricevuta l'anno precedente, era più che intenzionata a rimanere single chissà ancora per quanto tempo. Per altro, forse, di questo Vegeta era un poco felice. Non aveva facilmente accettato di lasciarla nelle mani di qualcuno e, a giudicare da com'era andata a finire, sarebbe stato ancor più complicato fidarsi di un altro uomo. Era molto affezionato a lei e non voleva che soffrisse di nuovo.   
«Dov'è Goku?» Vegeta si squadrò intorno alla ricerca del bambino che era solito trotterellare per il salotto immerso in una quantità industriale di giocattoli - cosa che, per inciso, sua maestà odiava - .  
«Sono le undici papà! È già a letto da un'ora» spiegò lei, poi sparì dietro una porta senza dare importanza alla domanda del padre.  
Il principe dei saiyan aggrottò le sopracciglia e serrò le labbra sottili in un'espressione di malcontento. A passi svelti si avviò al piano di sopra, stando ben attento a non far rumore e non svegliare suo figlio e la moglie i quali, probabilmente, stavano già dormendo anche loro. La strada per la camera di Goku Jr era la stessa da tanti anni, la stanzetta era stata la sua non appena arrivato sulla Terra, poi di Trunks e ora del nipote. Vegeta aprì piano piano la porta socchiusa e ci cacciò dentro la testa per osservare l'interno.  
Il piccolo dormiva beato in posizione supina con una mano penzolante giù dal lettino. Il principe si avvicinò a passi lesti e si inginocchiò di fianco a lui per guardarlo con espressione indecifrabile.  
«Nonno?» Il piccolo Goku aprì gli occhi con espressione assonata e sbadigliò. Probabilmente, anche nel sonno, aveva avvertito la sua presenza per via dell'aura. Era già bravo a saper riconoscere l'energia e persino a domarla.  
« _Shhh_ » lo zittì Vegeta mettendosi il dito di fronte al naso, avvicinandosi di più al suo viso per poter sussurrare. «Ti avevo detto che sarei venuto ma ho fatto tardi. Domani sera verrò qui presto, fatti trovare pronto per l'allenamento!»  
«Shi».  
«Bravo, ragazzino. Ora dormi!» sussurrò il principe con cautela, osservando il piccolo stropicciarsi gli occhi e girarsi su un fianco per continuare a dormire.  
Si poteva dire di tutto di Vegeta, ma non che non fosse un uomo di parola. Aveva fatto una promessa e non era riuscito a mantenerla e, sapendo quanto quel moccioso ci tenesse a quelle cose, avrebbe dovuto star bene attento a rimediare. Ci teneva tanto a quel bambino, più di ogni cosa al mondo in quel momento, probabilmente.  
Da quando Goku Jr era nato, Vegeta sentiva di essere cambiato ancora, di essere diventato ancora più un terrestre ma, soprattutto, si sentiva meno triste, meno solo. Aveva i _suoi_ occhi. Aveva gli occhi della sua Bulma, quegli occhi che si erano chiusi troppo presto, troppo velocemente.  
Vegeta non era un tipo sentimentale ma non era riuscito a trattenere le lacrime quando, in un gelido pomeriggio d'inverno, aveva stretto la mano di sua moglie per accompagnarla nell'ultimo viaggio. Da allora non era più stato lo stesso e non c'era stato giorno in cui non avesse sentito una stretta al cuore, soprattutto la sera. Ma, dalla nascita del nipotino, il principe si era sentito meglio. Aveva ritrovato una nuova forza, era tornato ad allenarsi per migliorare, non solo per scaricare la tensione e la frustrazione. Ed era migliorato, eccome se era migliorato!  
Con fare circospetto Vegeta uscì dalla stanza e si diresse velocemente verso la porta che dava all'uscita, ma una voce roca e assonata lo fece sobbalzare.  
«Papà, quando sei arrivato?» domandò Trunks, stiracchiandosi. Probabilmente si era alzato alla ricerca di acqua o per andare in bagno.  
«Poco fa, ma ora vado».  
«Non resti qui stanotte?» chiese suo figlio, sorpreso.  
«No, ho da fare» mentì Vegeta. In quel momento gli passò per la mente l'immagine di quell'imbecille di Kaarot; chissà cosa diamine stava combinando in casa sua.  
Trunks lo guardò storto in silenzio, creando così una pausa imbarazzante nel loro discorso che presto sarebbe volto al termine.  
«Stai bene?»  
« _Tsk_. Certo che sto bene!» tagliò corto Vegeta. Si voltò di spalle ed aprì la porta automatica, poi balzò fuori in volo mormorando un appena udibile "buonanotte".  
Trunks lo guardò allontanarsi tra le sempre più spente luci della città, aggrottando la fronte pensieroso. Chissà cosa aveva di così tanto importante da fare.  
«'Notte, papà».  


Vegeta volò irrequieto nel buio della notte, molto più velocemente di come avrebbe di solito fatto per andarsene in giro a zonzo sopra i grattacieli della città. Sarebbe dovuto tornare a casa alla svelta, prima che quel buono a nulla la distruggesse o commettesse qualche goffa idiozia. Era turbato, il principe dei saiyan, molte immagini scorrevano nella sua mente, troppi ricordi combattevano per riaffiorare al suo cospetto.  
Non seppe né come né perché, ma pensò ai suoi primi giorni di vita sulla Terra. Bulma l'aveva invitato a rimanere in casa sua, quella grande casa che da pochi secondi si era lasciato alle spalle. Eppure il ricordo era così fievole, così lontano. Quante cose erano cambiate da allora! Si sentì diverso, si sentì come se quell'alieno dai capelli a punta fosse addirittura un'altra persona. Aveva i suoi ricordi, certo, ma non era più _lui_. Erano passati così tanti anni che quasi non gli sembrava vero, che quasi non credeva di avercela fatta a sopravvivere e cambiare. E la cosa che creò in lui ancor più un senso di agitazione e di ansia fu che, se tutto fosse andato liscio, avrebbe vissuto ancora per così tanti anni da cambiare di nuovo.  
Vivere due vite è forse il desiderio di chiunque, di qualunque uomo, alieno o animale con coscienza. Ma sarebbe stato davvero così facile? Avrebbe dovuto avere settantasei anni, invece fisicamente ne aveva a malapena quaranta. La sua mente avrebbe saputo conservare così tanti ricordi o avrebbe perso per strada il suo passato, con lo scorrere del tempo? Si sarebbe ricordato chi era, alla fine?  
Non avevano messo in conto questo, lui e Bulma, quando avevano tentato di sfidare la sorte. Non avevano preso in considerazione l'idea che, così facendo, avrebbero molto probabilmente dovuto seppellire i loro figli, un giorno. Si maledì, si maledì perché in quel momento dopo tantissimo tempo sentì una stretta al cuore. Sarebbe dovuto morire di vecchiaia da lì a pochi anni, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato così e avrebbe dovuto subire il dolore per la perdita della sua scienziata per chissà ancora quanto. Ma perché ci stava ripensando in quell'istante?  
Perché proprio in quel momento?

  
  
_Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Ciao a tutti, amici :)  
> Sono molto contenta che questi primi capitoli introduttivi vi stiano piacendo. Come ho già detto a qualcuno questa sarà una storia molto, molto lunga, quindi me la sto prendendo con comodo e spiegherò piano piano tutto ciò che è successo nei 15 anni di gap tra la fine del GT e l'inizio della storia. Ci saranno anche dei flashback molto dettagliati!  
> Volevo rammentarvi che questa è una storia sentimentale ed introspettiva, per questo è improntata principalmente sulla psicologia dei personaggi, sul loro vissuto quotidiano e sui loro rapporti (già che ci sono ripeto che è una SHONEN-AI, se qualcuno si fosse perso questo avvertimento). Lo so, per ora manca un po' di azione, ma quella verrà con il tempo. Eccome se verrà!  
> Vi informo anche che questa settimana ci sarà una doppia pubblicazione, quella di oggi e poi metterò online il capitolo 4 sabato :D spero che ne siate felici!  
> A prestissimo!  
> Eevaa


	4. Sulla stessa barca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 4 - SULLA STESSA BARCA **   
  
****

_ I can see them running towards me  
All the time they steal my dreams  
The ghosts of past and sorrow  
They shout, they carry on  
They whisper on my sorrow   
They shout all night long _

  
  
**Neverending Nights** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80lhxxCUnpk>  
  


•••

La corsa di Vegeta si arrestò di fronte alla finestra scorrevole del suo appartamento, socchiusa come l'aveva lasciata; Kaarot non si era permesso di toccarla. Il principe dei saiyan la aprì quanto bastò per entrare nel loft ancora illuminato, ma non vide alcuna figura all'interno. Che fosse andato via? Che avesse già cambiato idea? Con occhi indagatori si guardò intorno, camminando a passi lenti sul parquet in legno grigio.  
«Kaarot?»  
Aprì la porta socchiusa del bagno sperando di non beccarlo intento a lavarsi o in altre situazioni sconvenienti, cosa che non accadde. «Kaarot?!» lo chiamò più forte e si avviò verso la porta di camera sua più che convinto che, oramai, quell'imbecille se la fosse data a gambe. Fece per afferrare la maniglia in acciaio della porta quando, di scatto, questa si aprì mostrando a Vegeta qualcosa che non avrebbe facilmente perdonato.  
«Ah, sei già tornato?» domandò retorico Goku in un sorriso a trentadue denti, bloccandosi a piedi uniti sull'uscio della camera.  
«Si può sapere cosa stavi facendo in... aspetta!» si interruppe il principe dei saiyan squadrando quell'uomo di fronte al lui, impettito nel suo nuovo outfit che aveva un nonsoché di famigliare. Goku non era solito indossare dei vestiti che non fossero tute da combattimento, eppure sembrava sentirsi perfettamente a suo agio con quei pantaloni neri, la canottiera grigia piuttosto aderente e la giacca nera informale con il colletto. Vegeta ebbe un fremito, poi parlò con tono gelido e pericolosamente calmo. «Quelli sono i miei vestiti».  
«Sì, ecco, avevo quella casacca addosso da chissà quanto tempo, effettivamente era tutta rotta e sporca, così l'ho buttata. Come sto?» chiese Goku guardandosi le braccia e le gambe. «Forse sono un po' cortini questi pantaloni, però sono molto comodi!»  
«NON TI HO DATO IL PERMESSO DI PRENDERLI!» sbraitò Vegeta, dopo essersi trattenuto sin troppo. Non solo quello squinternato gli aveva occupato la casa, aveva persino preso i suoi abiti e gli aveva fatto inoltre notare quanto quei dannati pantaloni fossero troppo corti per le sue gambe lunghe. Una cosa era certa: non gliel'avrebbe fatta passare liscia.   
«Suvvia, non volevo sporcarti il divano con quella tuta sporca. Posso tenerli?» domandò un tono compassionevole che smorzò la rabbia del principe, deviando il discorso a suo favore.  
« _Tsk_. Oramai hai buttato i tuoi, di certo non voglio vederti andare in giro nudo» gracchiò Vegeta, stanco.   
«Lo prendo come un sì! Grazie Vegeta!»  
  
Il principe sbuffò come per controbattere nuovamente, quando il suono del citofono lo fece sobbalzare. Chissà poi come mai, visto che non aveva un bel niente da nascondere. Se qualcuno avesse scoperto del ritorno di Kaarot sarebbero stati unicamente affari del diretto interessato, lui si era semplicemente trovato in mezzo alla situazione.  
«E adesso chi diavolo è?!» Fulminò con gli occhi l'improovvisato ospite e si avviò a passi lenti verso la porta d'ingresso, con fare circospetto.  
«Ho fatto come mi hai detto tu: ho ordinato le pizze!» dichiarò Goku con un'alzata di spalle seguendo l'amico, il quale sciolse le rigide spalle con un sospiro.  
« _Tsk_ , almeno una cosa giusta l'hai fatta!»  
Vegeta però, quando aprì la porta di casa con fare distratto, ebbe la disconferma della sua precedente affermazione servita su un piatto d'argento, o meglio, in una scatola di cartone. _Venti_. Venti scatole di cartone.  
Il fattorino delle pizze, sudato e con evidente affanno, sorreggeva con le braccia una pila più alta di lui di cartoni di pizze d'asporto.  
«Kaarot. Dimmi che non sono tutte nostre» sussurrò pericolosamente Vegeta a pugni stretti. Non poteva credere ai suoi occhi ma, in cuor suo, conosceva già bene la risposta.  
«Che c'è? Non vanno bene? Io ho una fame da lupi!» rispose innocentemente Goku. Scansò con il braccio il padrone di casa e prese con estrema facilità i venti cartoni dalle mani dello sconvolto fattorino, porgendogli poi la carta prepagata.  
«Levati dai piedi» soffiò Vegeta al malcapitato addetto alle consegne, sbattendogli la porta in faccia e cercando di immagazzinare quanta più pazienza possibile. Non era mai stato uno dai modi cortesi, il principe, ma in una situazione di normalità non era esattamente il tipo da sceneggiate.  
«Kaarot...» aggiunse il principe con tono pericolosamente piatto. «Te lo giuro su tutti gli Dei, io ti faccio del male».  
«E dai, non dirmi che adesso mangi come un essere umano!» lo incalzò Goku. Lasciò cadere sul tavolo con un tonfo la pila infinita di pizze e avvolse sugli avambracci le maniche della giacchetta nera rubata a Vegeta, con fare impaziente. Aveva una fame da lupi e nel posto in cui era stato per quindici anni la pizza aveva potuto solo sognarla.  
Vegeta sbuffò e si sedette su una delle sedie bianche, il più possibile distante dal suo ospite, incrociando poi le braccia spazientito. In effetti quelle pizze avevano un odore niente male ed era già qualche ora che il suo stomaco richiedeva attenzioni particolari. Quel dannato idiota aveva ragione: non gli sarebbe bastata certo una sola porzione per sfamarsi del tutto, anche se negli ultimi anni aveva imparato a non esagerare con il cibo a costo di non saziarsi mai completamente. Non che avesse perso il suo solito appetito - di certo non sarebbe stato possibile - ma la voglia di uscire a fare la spesa tutti i giorni e cucinare per un esercito non era mai troppa. Le uniche volte che si concedeva di banchettare senza tregua era quando andavano a pranzare da Chichi e, proprio a quel pensiero, sentì una leggera stretta al cuore. Non gli era mai andata così a genio, quella donna isterica, ma da quando Goku se ne era andato e i suoi figli erano diventati sufficientemente grandi ed indipendenti, ella si era data una gran calmata. Vegeta aveva imparato a sopportarla e, nel suo piccolo, persino ad apprezzarla. Di certo non era stato felice quando era venuto a conoscenza della sua morte e, seppur con molto contegno, aveva provato un gran senso di dispiacere al suo funerale di quel pomeriggio.  
«Beh? Non... _uhmpf_... non mangi?» gli domandò Goku con la bocca piena, sputacchiando dei pezzi di pizza sul tavolo.  
Senza dire una parola il principe prese il primo cartone aprendolo con voracità. Al diavolo il contegno! Per quella volta gliel'avrebbe data vinta a quell'idiota, non si sarebbe certo lasciato sfuggire cotanto ben di Kami. E soprattutto non avrebbe lasciato che Kaarot mangiasse più di quanto gli spettasse - dieci pizze erano sue e guai a lui se avesse toccato una fetta di troppo!  
Mangiarono di gusto entrambi e, segretamente, Vegeta fu riconoscente verso l'ospite per aver esagerato con l'ordinazione. I due saiyan si godettero la piacevolezza di stare seduti al tavolo a mangiare, seppur silenziosamente, in compagnia. Erano anni che Goku non faceva un pasto con un amico; sì, perché alla fine dei conti Vegeta era suo amico, che quel testone lo accettasse o no. Poteva tenergli il broncio per ore, trattarlo male o far finta che non gli importasse, ma Goku lo sapeva che sotto sotto aveva piacere ad averlo intorno dopo così tanti anni. Ne era convinto e non aveva nemmeno tutti i torti perché, nonostante l'imbarazzo iniziale, quella serata non stava dispiacendo così tanto neanche al principe.  
Non ci furono grandi discorsi o racconti, solo qualche battuta pungente o i soliti battibecchi tra rivali, tutto perfettamente nella norma. Da quel punto di vista sembrava che fosse passato solo qualche giorno dall'ultima volta che si erano visti ma, entrambi lo sapevano con certezza, nelle loro vite era cambiato tutto. Il loro modo di pensare, le loro esperienze, il loro modo di provare emozioni.  
Vegeta era cresciuto e Goku, nel suo piccolo, si era reso conto di non poter essere così spensierato come sempre aveva fatto. Non aveva mai badato troppo alle conseguenze delle proprie scelte egoistiche ma, alla veneranda età di settant'anni di vissuto (nonostante fisicamente ne avesse solo ventotto per via del desiderio di Pilaf) stava iniziando a capire, a maturare; l'aveva compreso persino Vegeta di non aver davanti lo stesso Kaarot di un tempo e, con il passare dei minuti, si era reso conto che avrebbe potuto persino perdonarlo per la prolungata assenza.  
  


In meno di quaranta minuti delle pizze non vi era rimasta che qualche briciola bruciacchiata e i due saiyan, con lo stomaco decisamente pieno, si resero conto che l'ora si fosse fatta piuttosto tarda. Il principe si alzò con un gesto meccanico ma sontuoso e iniziò a sparecchiare distrattamente ciò che rimaneva sulla tavola. Non amava affatto fare le pulizie: nella vita era sempre stato abituato a farsi servire ma, da quando aveva iniziato a vivere per conto suo, l'idea di una domestica fissa che gironzolava tutti i giorni per casa invadendo la sua privacy gli dava alquanto sui nervi, così aveva deciso di farla venire solo una volta a settimana. Ovviamente non poteva lasciare la pila di piatti sporchi sul tavolo e la spazzatura in giro, perciò sua altezza reale aveva dovuto imparare a tenere ordinato quel posto per conto suo, giusto per non vivere in un porcile.  
Ciò che lo lasciò di stucco, però, fu il bizzarro modo di "fare ordine" del suo ospite il quale, nell'intento di aiutarlo a sistemare, lanciò i venti cartoni delle pizze fuori dalla finestra per poi incenerirle con un fascio di luce abbagliante.  
«Ottimo modo per non dare nell'occhio» contestò Vegeta.  
«Non ci stavano nella spazzatura!» si giustificò Goku con tanto di spallucce, guardando la cenere svolazzare fuori dalla finestra trasportata dal vento. Aveva impiegato talmente poca energia per produrre quell'attacco che sicuramente nessuno avrebbe potuto percepirlo, anche perché oramai era notte fonda e probabilmente stavano dormendo tutti.  
«Sai, esistono i cassonetti. Ci avresti impiegato trenta secondi per volare fino in cortile» puntualizzò Vegeta, saccente.   
«Ma così ci ho messo ancora meno!»  
« _Tsk_ , lascia perdere, sei peggio di un bambino. Per le otto e mezza ti voglio vedere in piedi. E non osare disturbarmi questa notte!» ordinò il principe dei saiyan dando le spalle al suo ospite il quale, assonnato, sbadigliò sonoramente prima di raggiungere il divano che l'avrebbe accolto per quella ormai breve nottata.  
«Affare fatto. 'Notte Vegeta!» asserì Goku con un sorriso nervoso sulle labbra. La situazione in cui si era messo gli sembrava così incredibile da sentirsi strano, come diverso.  
Era tornato, era tornato sul serio e se ne rese conto del tutto solo in quell'istante, nel momento in cui il suo rivale di una vita chiuse la porta della camera alle sue spalle e si ritrovò solo con se stesso.  
Goku si levò i pantaloni neri e la giacchetta e si gettò distrattamente di schiena sul divano, infilandosi sotto la coperta che gli era stata data. La vita sulla Terra era così differente, così normale, così semplice rispetto a ciò che aveva vissuto in quegli anni. Come avrebbe potuto spiegare a qualcuno quello che aveva visto, tutto quello che aveva fatto, in che dimensione era andato? Dubbi, incertezze e decisamente tanto timore si fecero breccia nella sua testa, ma si costrinse a chiudere gli occhi. Ci avrebbe pensato l'indomani, a mente fresca. Non avrebbe potuto permettersi di risultare fiacco durante il primo allenamento con il principe dopo così tanti anni per nessun motivo al mondo, nemmeno per via delle sue preoccupazioni e drammi mentali. Ma, cielo, quanto avrebbe voluto essere leggero e spensierato come una volta. Quanto avrebbe desiderato semplicemente lasciar correre ogni cosa, quanto avrebbe voluto non pensare affatto alle conseguenze delle proprie azioni perché, se così fosse stato, il sonno non avrebbe tardato tanto per venire a prenderlo.  


Vegeta rimase in piedi con la schiena contro la porta per qualche secondo prima di riuscire a compiere lo sforzo sovrumano di mettersi a letto e dormire come nulla fosse. No, non ci sarebbe riuscito, non quella sera. Si distese con gli occhi sbarrati alla ricerca del soffitto bianco illuminato fievolmente; non chiudeva mai quasi mai le tende, adorava assopirsi con il gioco di luci che la città era solita offrirgli. Ma quella notte Morfeo non sarebbe passato di lì a raccoglierlo, a rilassare i suoi poderosi muscoli dalle fatiche diurne, a spegnere l'interruttore di quella mente traboccante di pensieri.  
Le sensazioni che l'avevano precedentemente invaso tornarono a percuoterlo dall'interno, sempre più forti, sempre più dolorose. Percepì i ricordi passati sfuggirgli come un palloncino nelle mani di un bambino, si sentì come un uomo senza passato e con un futuro completamente incerto. Pensava di averla superata, pensava di aver iniziato a costruire qualcosa di nuovo nella vita, e invece ogni sforzo era stato vanificato in poche ore.  
No, forse non era del tutto vero: egli non aveva compiuto alcuno sforzo per rimettersi in carreggiata, si era solo lasciato trasportare dagli eventi. Ma, anche se era difficile per lui ammetterlo, lo interiorizzò in quell'istante e capì di non aver combinato proprio un bel niente per andare avanti. Si sentì ancora più perso, ancor più disorientato.  
Non riuscì proprio a comprendere come fosse possibile, come ci fosse di nuovo caduto in quella condizione di ansia e smarrimento. Proprio il giorno del funerale di Chichi, proprio il giorno in cui Kaarot era tornato.  
Ebbe un sussulto. Ecco spiegato il perché. Ecco perché, dopo anni di pace interiore, proprio in quel momento si era sentito così strano, così debole: perché Kaarot, in fondo, era l'unico a poterlo capire veramente, era l'unico il quale, per altri motivi, stava subendo il suo stesso identico destino.  
Era tornato piccolo molti anni prima, era tornato ad essere un ragazzino per colpa di Pilaf, ma ad oggi aveva ventotto anni e aveva appena visto sua moglie in una bara. E, proprio come lui, aveva un'altra vita intera da vivere, da scrivere. Per un attimo, per qualche breve secondo, provò compassione per quell'uomo, così come l'aveva per se stesso.  
Erano entrambi sulla stessa barca e, volenti o nolenti, avrebbero dovuto cominciare a remare.

  


_Continua..._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Ciao gente! Come promesso ho pubblicato in anticipo il quarto capitolo, che spero vi sia piaciuto! C'è stato un piccolo stralcio di quotidianità, ma ciò che importa veramente di questo capitolo è la presa di coscienza del principe, l'ultimo paragrafo.  
> Siamo di fronte al vero e proprio inizio di una nuova vita per entrambi i nostri protagonisti. Ci saranno tante cose da dire, da raccontare... non vedo l'ora di pubblicare il quinto capitolo giovedì prossimo:)  
> A prestissimo,


	5. Pronto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

-AFTER ALL -  
 **CAPITOLO 5 - PRONTO**  
  
 ****  


La luce dell'alba si intrufolò indiscreta nella stanza del principe, il quale si destò con la terribile sensazione di non aver quasi chiuso occhio. Era stata una notte complicata, pregna di dubbi e pensieri. Probabilmente ne avrebbe risentito per tutto il resto della giornata ma avrebbe dovuto far di tutto per non darlo a vedere, nonostante le profonde occhiaie che era sicuro gli avrebbero contornato lo sguardo duro. Si portò un braccio sopra la fronte e guardò poi con la coda dell'occhio l'orologio sveglia sul comodino quadrato a lato del letto. Segnava le sette e dodici minuti.  
Egli si mise a sedere stropicciandosi gli occhi con i pugni, ispirando a pieni polmoni l'aria frizzante che penetrava da una delle vetrate semichiuse. Scoprì di essere curioso, curioso ed estremamente agitato per la giornata che stava per avere inizio. Non stava nella pelle di mettersi alla prova e di mettere alla prova quell'idiota che probabilmente stava ancora ronfando nel salotto.  
D'un tratto corrugò la fronte: e se fosse stato solo un sogno? E se, inaspettatamente, non ci fosse stato alcun Kaarot sul divano? Con un balzo leggiadro si alzò dal letto e si infilò la canottiera bordeaux lasciata appoggiata sulla cassettiera in olmo. Morso dalla curiosità si avvicinò alla porta con un orecchio, ascoltando con attenzione i suoni provenienti dall'altra stanza.  
Niente, solo il rumore del traffico mattutino in lontananza. E se davvero si fosse immaginato tutto? Se la giornata precedente fosse stata solo un sogno creato dalla sua sadica immaginazione per portarlo all'esasperazione?  
Vegeta abbassò la maniglia con estrema calma, sobbalzando al _clack_ della porta. Essa si aprì senza cigolare, accompagnata dal gesto sospettoso del principe dei saiyan il quale, con fare circospetto, si guardò intorno per mettere a fuoco ciò che l'open space aveva da offrigli.  
Sul divano color blu notte non vi era nessuno, ma la prova inconfutabile che non si era trattato affatto di un'elaborazione immaginaria lo colpì come una scossa elettrica: Kaarot era in piedi di spalle sull'uscio della finestra, appoggiato con gli avambracci alla ringhiera di vetro trasparente e impegnato nella contemplazione di quella città appena sveglia.  
Alcune macchine fluttuavano su ponti trasparenti, alcune sulle strade in mezzo ai palazzi. Il vociare della gente era lontano e non distinguibile ad orecchio umano, uomini e donne eleganti grandi come puntini camminavano velocemente da una parte all'altra con la fretta di recarsi al lavoro. La città aveva smesso di dormire presto e profumava di caffè e brioche calde, dipinta da un sole rosso fuoco e rinfrescata da quell'aria frizzante di primavera.  
Goku inspirò ad occhi chiusi quel profumo, lasciandosi andare in un lento risveglio dal tocco materno e delicato. Vegeta lo osservò a lungo sullo stipite della porta, domandandosi cosa ci facesse un gran dormiglione come lui già in piedi prima della sveglia. Non riuscì a definire come mai si sentisse così sollevato del fatto che non si fosse immaginato tutto. Era quasi soddisfatto, euforico. Quell'imbecille era tornato per davvero e ben presto si sarebbero sfidati, avrebbero combattuto di nuovo.  
«Già in piedi anche tu, Vegeta?» gli domandò tutto d'un tratto senza nemmeno voltarsi, come se avesse percepito la sua aura nonostante la stesse tenendo al minimo di proposito.  
Con passo elegante il principe si avvicinò e gli si affiancò, nella stessa posizione.  
«Sono troppo curioso di vederti combattere per riuscire a dormire, Kaarot» ammise Vegeta. Prese fiato senza guardarlo negli occhi, poi volse il proprio sguardo all'orizzonte opaco e vestito di nuvole velate.  
«Già. Mettiamo qualcosa sotto ai denti e andiamo?» gli propose Goku sorridendo e voltandosi per squadrarlo.  
«Possibile che pensi sempre a mangiare?» lo rimbeccò il principe. Lo degnò a malapena di uno sguardo furtivo. Sbuffò alla vista di quel volto tagliato da un sorriso così ingenuo e semplice da dargli persino sui nervi, ricevendo di risposta una sonora e bambinesca risatina.  
Senza fare troppi complimenti Goku si gettò sulla credenza, depredandola di qualsiasi dolciume conservato o bevande al gusto di frutta. Senza mangiare non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte e, soprattutto, non sarebbe certo riuscito a dare il meglio di sé nella lotta.  
Se c'era una cosa che il principe aveva imparato ad apprezzare dopo moltissimi anni sulla Terra questa era proprio il caffè. Il caffè amaro e bollente, dal gusto deciso e con tanta caffeina da dargli una carica naturale e deliziosa. La prima volta che la madre di Bulma gli aveva offerto una tazza di quella bevanda dal colore scuro egli l'aveva sputata tutta di getto, accusando lei e tutta la famiglia di volerlo avvelenare. Con il tempo, però, Vegeta aveva imparato a gustarlo di prima mattina, scoprendo il piacere di un eccitante naturale che lo aiutava ad ingranare più velocemente negli allenamenti.  
Non aveva mai provato nulla del genere nello spazio, nessun pianeta aveva la fortuna di possedere una coltivazione così preziosa. Certo, i saiyan assumevano sostanze create in laboratorio per aumentare il vigore in battaglia, ma il principe non aveva mai voluto prendere quella robaccia da rammolliti, sarebbe stato come barare. Ma il caffè no, a quello non avrebbe mai più potuto rinunciarvici.

  
I due saiyan non spesero molto tempo per la colazione, terminarono il loro spuntino lasciando il completo disordine sul tavolo in vetro per potersi preparare al combattimento in maniera più veloce possibile.  
Vegeta si diresse macchinosamente verso il suo armadio e, dopo aver aperto l'anta scorrevole, rimase perso qualche secondo ad osservarne il contenuto con estrema nostalgia. Erano oramai diversi anni che non indossava la sua battle-suit blu per allenarsi, essa giaceva ordinatamente ripiegata sullo scaffale più alto, oramai rimpiazzata da pantaloni larghi e leggeri, un abbigliamento comodo ma più casual che sicuramente dava meno nell'occhio durante i suoi allenamenti all'aperto.  
Una marea di ricordi lo invase in pieno petto nel guardare quella tuta: quante battaglie aveva affrontato, quante volte Bulma aveva apportato modifiche e miglioramenti per renderla più aerodinamica. La prese con entrambe le mani, la disfò dalla sua piega oramai permanente e la osservò nella sua interezza con occhi malinconici. Strinse il tessuto malleabile e chiuse gli occhi, portandosela vicino al viso per poterne annusare l'odore di gomma misto a polvere.  
No, non sarebbe stato giusto metterla, fino a poche ore prima aveva millantato a se stesso la capacità di andare avanti, di ricominciare da zero. Indossare quella tuta avrebbe significato l'esatto opposto, tornare indietro, vivere nei ricordi. Ma per tutte le galassie, quanto era attratto da poter somigliare ancora una volta a quello spavaldo saiyan con la _M_ incisa in fronte e lo spirito combattivo di chi aveva passato la vita a lottare.  
Inspirò ancor più profondamente e riaprì gli occhi, poi buttò fuori tutta l'aria con estrema rassegnazione e ripose la casacca sullo scaffale più alto. Quel tempo era più che finito.  


Quando Goku si avvicinò per mettergli una mano sulla spalla, il principe dei sayian avvertì come l'istinto di ritrarsi, di porre una distanza tra loro, ma sapeva perfettamente che era necessario utilizzare il teletrasporto per evitare di essere scoperti. Dal mondo dei Kaiohshin, infatti, nessuno avrebbe potuto avvertire le loro aure in fase di lotta, nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di individuare lui e di conseguenza anche quell'imbecille che oramai aveva deciso di tenere segreto il suo ritorno ancora per quel giorno.  
«Sei certo che i Kaiohshin acconsentiranno a farci allenare lì? L'ultima volta abbiamo combinato un bel disastro» gli domandò Vegeta alludendo alla storica battaglia contro Kid Bu,Percepì le dita di Goku arpionate alla propria clavicola, poi chiuse gli occhi.  
«Beh, non abbiamo altra scelta» rispose quest'ultimo portandosi due dita sulla fronte.  
«Veramente una scelta ce l'avresti...»  
«E dai, Vegeta! Si tratta solo di qualche giorno, devo ancora pensare a come rivelarmi» ribadì Goku schivando l'argomento come se fosse un attacco rovente.  
« _Qualche_? Avevi detto _un_ giorno!» precisò Vegeta con un ringhio.   
«Uno, due, cinque... vedremo!»  
«Che cosa hai de-»  
«Vuoi combattere o no?» lo interruppe Goku facendo intendere all'interlocutore che aveva bisogno di concentrazione per poter effettuare il teletrasporto.  
« _Tsk_. Sappi che questo discorso non finisce qui!» borbottò il principe, poi voltò il viso altrove.   
Ci vollero parecchi secondi prima che Goku riuscisse a trovare il modo di teletrasportarsi sul pianeta dei Kaiohshin, egli era stato ben attento a non lasciare che la sua aura si disperdesse durante l'azione. Sarebbe bastato un piccolo aumento del proprio Ki per far sì che si notasse. No, non era affatto il momento, non era ancora pronto e chissà se mai lo sarebbe stato, però non era quello il tempo per pensarci: sarebbero dovuti partire alla volta di un mondo lontano e, finalmente, dopo anni e anni, si sarebbero lasciati contagiare da una lotta animalesca senza eguali.  


•

Spiegare ai Kaiohshin le loro intenzioni fu tutt'altro che facile, soprattutto ottenere il benestare del Sommo. Non solo la loro grande paura era quella che potessero nuovamente scombinare gli equilibri il loro bel pianeta verde ma, con gran stupore di Vegeta, essi non approvavano affatto la decisione di Goku di tenere nascosto il suo ritorno.  
Ciò che egli non comprese, però, era come quello potesse essere anche lontanamente affar loro. Sottoponendoli a tal questione, infatti, i Kaiohshin non seppero dare una risposta. Le questioni umani le avrebbero risolte insieme agli umani, fine della storia. Inoltre Vegeta gli fece notare quanto il loro mondo fosse resistente e si rigenerasse automaticamente da tutti i danni.  
Da un diverbio piuttosto acceso tra i due saiyan e i due Kaiohshin ne susseguì un accordo piuttosto vantaggioso: i combattenti avrebbero potuto usufruire di un pianeta satellite strettamente collegato al mondo delle loro entità, un pianeta vuoto e leggermente più piccolo, così da non disturbare la loro quiete con sfere di energie distruttive ed "inutili schiamazzi da battaglia"- così il Sommo aveva proclamato -; in cambio, però, Goku avrebbe dovuto spiegar loro per filo e per segno tutto ciò che era successo nella sua permanenza in un mondo a loro totalmente sconosciuto. Di questo Goku non fu totalmente felice, ma promise loro di raccontargli tutto - o quasi - in separata sede con la scusa che non era gli concesso riferire certe cose di fronte agli umani. Beh, non che la questione fosse tanto distante dalla realtà.  
Vegeta accettò dopo qualche protesta di essere tenuto all'oscuro di tutto, ma ciò che più gli importava in quel momento era di combattere, non di fare dell'inutile chiacchiericcio.  
Non ci volle molto, nonostante le cose da dire fossero veramente tante. Fortunatamente la maturità aveva donato a Goku il dono della sintesi e, inaspettatamente, i Kaiohshin capirono al volo tutto ciò che quell'uomo aveva deciso di rivelargli. Non diedero giudizi, nemmeno consigli e, anzi, compresero meglio i suoi dubbi e le sue incertezze.  
Goku concluse il discorso con un peso sullo stomaco: sarebbe davvero riuscito a tenere nascosti i suoi segreti al principe?  
Da lontano osservò Vegeta assopito all'ombra di una pianta, domandandosi per quanto tempo egli avrebbe potuto essere suo complice. Sarebbe stato davvero disposto a nasconderlo e proteggerlo fin che non sarebbe stato pronto a rivelarsi al resto del mondo? Sarebbe stato in grado di accettare le sue motivazioni? Quali scuse avrebbe accampato per ottenere il suo benestare? Solo una cosa era sicura: Vegeta sarebbe stato l'unico che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo. E in quell'istante ringraziò gli Dei che proprio lui, primo tra tutti, si fosse accorto della sua presenza. Sperò solo di averci visto giusto, di aver posto la sua fiducia verso la persona più adatta.  
«Sei certo di ciò che fai?» gli domandò in conclusione Kibitoshin, guardandolo con occhi impercettibilmente preoccupati.  
«Assolutamente no» rispose Goku con un sorriso abbozzato, poi volse lo sguardo in direzione del principe e attese ancora qualche secondo prima di parlare ancor più sottovoce. «Ma forse lui saprà guidarmi verso la strada più giusta».  


•  
  


Il pianeta satellite del mondo dei Kaiohshin era forse ancor più affascinante di quello originale: il cielo era perennemente velato da nuvole bianche e oro, che davano un aspetto di costante tramonto all'intero scenario. L'erba era verde e l'aria frizzantina e, nonostante fosse di piccole dimensioni, vi erano tanti laghi, enormi distese di pianure con alberi dalle foglie rosa ed arancioni e persino qualche montagna. In lontananza nel cielo si potevano intravedere gli altri satelliti e il pianeta originario attraverso le nuvole. La gravità era di poco superiore a quella del pianetello di Re Kaioh del Nord e questo avrebbe giovato al loro allenamento.  
I due saiyan vennero lasciati lì dai Kaiohshin, i quali si raccomandarono ad ogni modo di non far saltare in aria quel posto, altrimenti non si sarebbe rigenerato molto facilmente.  
Lo sguardo tra i due combattenti si fece d'improvviso intenso e concentrato. Entrambi sostarono a lungo a mezz'aria a pochi metri l'uno dall'altro, non sapendo bene come e da dove cominciare, nessuno dei due osava effettuare la prima mossa.  
«Beh, sei pronto, Kaarot?» domandò Vegeta rompendo il ghiaccio, serrando poi i pugni sino a far scricchiolare le nocche. L'ultima volta che si erano trovati faccia a faccia in quel modo era stato prima della grande battaglia contro Majin-Bu, quando egli aveva stupidamente acconsentito di farsi usare da Babidi per i suoi perfidi scopi. Avevano combattuto a lungo, si erano fatti del male, si erano quasi uccisi a vicenda proprio come durante il loro primo scontro sulla Terra. Non sarebbe più successo, non era più quello lo scopo. Avrebbero combattuto da rivali, sì, ma anche da fratelli.  
«Sono sempre stato pronto per questo». Goku si accucciò in posizione da combattimento e fece oscillare nervosamente la coda.  
Lasciarono trascorrere ancora pochi secondi e poi, con un urlo grottesco, i due scattarono in avanti incontrandosi a metà strada avvolti da una fiamma dorata e gli occhi verde acqua impregnati di tensione.  


•

Ombre. Tintinnio. Rumori sordi come ovattati, affreschi sbiaditi e un fascio di luce naturale che pugnalava il pavimento. Polvere come fiocchi di neve che volteggiavano per aria. Una stanza rotonda irradiata da candele e inserti color oro al limite del pacchiano.  
Sette paia di occhi rossi come il sangue, denti aguzzi e fronti aggrottate in espressioni di disappunto nell'ammirare un'ologramma: due figure di combattenti dai capelli dorati che si fronteggiavano.  
Odore di incenso, di bruciato. Le grida provenienti dall'esterno non sembrarono scomporre l'apparente e inquietante silenzio all'interno della stanza, non finché una voce roca e profonda interruppe il pathos facendo vorticare ancor più velocemente i granelli di polvere a mezz'aria.  
«Non funzionerà» si limitò a dire la figura tarchiata in penombra, seduta su un trono incastonato di schegge di cristallo.  
«È presto per dirlo» mormorò piatto un'altro essere dalla parte opposta della stanza, accavallando le gambe e mostrando riserva per ciò che era stato detto. La bocca verde si increspò con risentimento.  
«È troppo _umano_ » lo incalzò nuovamente il primo soggetto che aveva espresso opinione, accompagnato dal sostegno di molte altre voci. Vennero però tutti bruscamente interrotti dal movimento sinuoso di un arto che fece calare nuovamente il silenzio e fece spegnere la proiezione dell'ologramma.  
«Lasciamo che la storia faccia il suo corso».  


_Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Hola genteee! Ehehe... sopresa sorpresa! Chi sono quelli che parlano alla fine? Cosa avranno mai voluto dire!?  
> C'è qualcosa di sospetto, non trovate? :D forza: lanciatevi e ditemi le vostre ipotesi! Sono proprio curiosa di capire cosa ne pensate.  
> A prestissimo!  
> Eevaa


	6. Ogni promessa è debito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 6 - OGNI PROMESSA È DEBITO **   
****

  
  
_  
You can throw your hands up  
You can be the clock  
You can move a mountain  
You can break rocks  
_  
_  
You could walk straight through hell with a smile  
Do it for your people  
Do it for your pride  
Do it for your counrty  
_  
  
_  
  
Do it for you name  
  
_  
  


Hall of fame: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mk48xRzuNvA>

  


Fuoco e ghiaccio, acqua e aria, terra e mare.  
Vegeta e Goku erano due facce della stessa medaglia, tanto simili quanto contrari, quasi agli antipodi. Ogni colpo, ogni movimento e ogni danno inflitto aumentava il loro vigore, la loro bramosia di dimostrare all'altro e a se stessi cosa fossero diventati. La velocità del suono era nulla in confronto ai loro attacchi, alla leggiadria con la quale padroneggiavano i loro gesti. Si avvicinavano l'un l'altro come due leoni in contesa per la compagna, due maschi alfa in procinto di dimostrare la loro superiorità. Ciò che da lontano non si poteva affatto osservare, però, era il sorriso sulle labbra di quei due uomini così compiaciuti e così esaltati da quel combattimento.  
«Non male, Vegeta» sussurrò Goku a pochi centimetri dal volto del proprio avversario, il quale aveva appena prontamente bloccato entrambe le sue braccia trattenendole con le mani calde e strette. Egli ghignò e non si sorprese affatto che in tutta risposta Goku si ritorse per infliggergli una ginocchiata alla bocca dello stomaco.  
E così continuarono, attacco dopo l'altro, schivata su incasso, _Kamehameha_ su _Final Flash_ , nessuno dei due aveva realmente intenzione di mostrarsi al completo delle proprie forze prima dell'altro; sembrava un gioco infinito, una danza sinuosa e altalenante di due uomini divertiti dallo scoprirsi piano piano, un passo alla volta. Prevaricarsi di poco per poi riprendersi all'istante aumentando la propria aura con costante eleganza.  
Con il fiatone e il labbro sanguinante, Vegeta arrestò la propria corsa appena sopra ad una rupe nebbiosa e ricercò con lo sguardo il proprio rivale dall'alto verso il basso. Era giunto il momento: la trasformazione in Super Saiyan di quarto livello non avrebbe potuto attendere oltre; era pronto, si era allenato per anni per raggiungere quel livello senza poteri artificiosi, il che fu piuttosto complesso a causa dell'assenza della coda. Ma ci era riuscito, eccome se ci era riuscito!  
«Abbiamo giocato fin troppo, Kaarot. È il momento di fare sul serio!» annunciò il principe dei saiyan con in volto un sorriso beffardo, poi aumentò esponenzialmente la propria aura stringendo entrambi i pugni. Con un ruggito prepotente egli mutò aspetto, i vestiti gli si strapparono dal dorso lasciandolo completamente a petto nudo, protetto semplicemente dalla peluria rossa e spessa tipica di quella trasformazione che tanto aveva bramato di poter raggiungere. I capelli tornarono ad essere scuri ma leggermente più lunghi e gli occhi si contornarono di una linea rosso sangue, dando lui un aspetto inquietante ed ancor più duro.  
Goku lo guardò dal basso e sollevò un sopracciglio, poi assunse anch'egli un'espressione di sfida.  
«Hai ragione, ci riamo riscaldati abbastanza» decretò. Seguì l'avversario senza difficoltà e ripensamenti, poi si portò alla sua altezza e mostrò i denti in un sorriso provocatorio.  
Non passò mezzo secondo prima che il principe si buttò addosso all'avversario con le braccia tese. Lo colse di soppiatto, lo afferrò per le spalle per poi scagliarlo violentemente contro il terreno. L'impatto formò un'immensa voragine. Vegeta lo sovrastò di qualche metro pronto ad attaccarlo con una sfera luminosa, ma Goku ci mise ben poco a teletrasportarsi alle sue spalle e rendergli pan per focaccia nello stesso identico modo.  
Così ricominciarono imperterriti ed instancabili in quel gioco di luci e di ombre, un inseguimento esponenziale apparentemente senza confini. Scosse elettriche fecero tremare il terreno, rombi di tuoni ad ogni contatto.  
Goku era oramai cosciente del fatto che, qualunque vetta avesse mai potuto raggiungere, Vegeta gli sarebbe stato alle calcagna sempre, ma questo non smetteva mai di sorprenderlo. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato di vederlo arrivare a certi livelli, non dopo ciò che lui stesso aveva passato nel mondo in cui era stato. No, non era ancora giunto nel pieno delle proprie abilità, forse non l'avrebbe nemmeno sfiorata quella soglia quel giorno ma, ogni volta che portava il proprio Ki ad un livello superiore, Vegeta non tardava a fare lo stesso. Chissà per quanto avrebbero potuto andare avanti, chissà per quanto ancora egli avrebbe potuto seguirlo.  
  
Trascorsero tante ore nonostante ai due avversari sembrò che fosse passata solo una manciata di minuti. Instancabili e inarrestabili, Goku e Vegeta andarono avanti ancora e ancora, fuori dal tempo, fuori dallo spazio. Una lotta tra titani che sembrava non avere fine.  
Si scontrarono di nuovo, a mezz'aria, come se fossero uno lo specchio dell'altro, pugno contro pugno, calcio contro calcio. Si presero le mani e tentarono di spingersi e di atterrarsi a vicenda, strinsero a vicenda i palmi infilando le unghie tra la carne delle nocche dell'avversario in un tentativo di prevaricazione. Nessuno dei due aveva intenzione di cedere, con le braccia rigide e i visi a pochi centimetri di distanza entrambi ringhiarono, arricciarono il naso, socchiusero gli occhi e appoggiarono le proprie fronti l'una contro l'altra.  
Forza bruta contro forza bruta, erano quasi giunti alla resa dei conti quando, con un battito di mani, Kaiohshin il Sommo attirò la loro attenzione facendogli sciogliere quella presa da lottatori di Sumo protratta così a lungo da far perdere loro sensibilità alle dita.  
«C'è qualche problema?» domandò Goku. Con il fiatone volse il proprio sguardo stanco ai due Kaiohshin comparsi improvvisamente sul pianeta satellite senza alcun avvertimento.  
«State lottando ininterrottamente da più di sette ore! Non vi sembra di esagerare?» domandò il Sommo con voce gracchiante.  
«SETTE ORE!?» gridarono all'unisono entrambi i saiyan, lanciandosi a vicenda un'occhiata incredula.  
«Mi sa che ci siamo lasciati prendere un po' troppo la mano! Come vola il tempo quando ci si diverte, eh?» aggiunse Goku. Si portò una mano dietro la nuca e lasciò disperdere tutta la propria energia per tornare alla forma normale. Vegeta fece lo stesso con uno sbuffo.  
I due Kaiohshin scossero la testa in segno di disappunto e mormorarono con tono piatto la parola "saiyan", poi scomparvero nel nulla con lo stesso silenzio con il quale erano apparsi.  
«Sono le quasi le cinque, Kaarot. Io devo andarmene, ho da fare questa sera!»  
Un chiaro invito a levare immediatamente le tende. Con espressione di disappunto, Vegeta notò che sia la sua maglietta che quella del suo rivale erano state ridotte completamente a brandelli, motivo per il quale forse avrebbe dovuto pensare a una soluzione migliore per non far fuori tutto il suo armadio a causa degli allenamenti intensi.  
«Beh, vorrà dire che continueremo domani!» trillò Goku.  
«Con questo vuoi forse dire che nemmeno oggi hai intenzione di tornartene a casa tua?» Vegeta aggrottò le sopracciglia, schivo.  
«Ehm... e dai, non abbiamo ancora dato il nostro meglio, in fondo!» tentò di convincerlo Goku mostrando un sorriso a trentadue denti che Vegeta ebbe l'improvviso istinto di disintegrare con un pugno.  
«Possiamo allenarci anche senza vivere sotto lo stesso tetto» gli fece notare il principe, poi incrociò le braccia in attesa dell'ennesima scusa da parte di quello scroccone che stava in tutti modi cercando di occupargli casa.  
«Ti chiedo ancora qualche giorno, non mi sento ancora pronto ad affrontare Gohan e Goten, tantomeno Pan» ammise Goku con la bocca in un sorriso amaro. Si sentì improvvisamente stupido e terribilmente egoista, si sentì un codardo ma non aveva altra scelta, si vergognava troppo e la cosa peggiore fu che non avrebbe potuto spiegare il perché. Gli stava chiedendo l'enorme favore di esser complice della sua e unicamente _sua_ codardia. «Te lo chiedo come favore, Vegeta».  
Il principe lo guardò amaramente. Percepì un senso di smarrimento nel suo agire e, a dispetto di ciò che si aspettò di provare, egli non si infuriò; non ne trovò le forze. Vegeta si domandò cosa stesse passando nella testa a quell'idiota per essere così insicuro, così spaventato dal dire la verità. Si trattava dei suoi figli e di sua nipote, era sicuro non ci avrebbero messo così tanto a perdonarlo per la sua assenza! Non riuscì proprio a capirlo ma, del resto, quando mai ci era riuscito a comprendere appieno quell'uomo così bizzarro e strampalato di nome Kaarot? Diavolo, stava persino provando pena per lui nel vederlo così incerto! Una volta gli avrebbe fatto sputare tutti i denti, se avesse osato rivolgersi a lui con una richiesta così invadente e soprattutto con un comportamento così tentennante per un motivo tanto banale. Sbuffò, immagazzinando poi quanta più pazienza possibile con un lungo respiro.  
« _Tsk_ , accidenti a te. Cosa mi tocca sopportare...» mormorò infine Vegeta, più che convinto che il karma l'avrebbe prima o poi ripagato di tutta quella bontà gratuita.  
Goku alzò immediatamente lo sguardo e riprese finalmente a sorridere com'era solito fare. Solo in quel momento, il burbero principe lo riconobbe come il solito idiota di sempre.  
«Ti ringrazio, davvero. Te ne sono estremamente riconoscente, giuro che mi sdebiterò!»  
«Sì, come no. E, ah! Vedi di non farci l'abitudine!» lo interruppe Vegeta, con un dito puntato verso di lui. «Ricordati che l'ospite è come il pesce: dopo qualche giorno inizia a puzzare».  
Goku inarcò un sopracciglio poi, ingenuo, infilò il proprio naso nell'incavo delle ascelle per annusarsi. «Ma che dici? Ci siamo allenati un sacco, è ovvio che mi farò la doccia!»  
Vegeta chiuse gli occhi e ribaltò la testa all'indietro. Non riuscì a credere alle proprie orecchie.  
«A volte mi domando fino a che punto tu possa essere stupido».  


•  


Vegeta non era mai stato un uomo amante dei sentimentalismi, ma di certo era sempre stato una persona di parola. Aveva promesso a suo nipote che sarebbe andato a trovarlo quella sera e così avrebbe fatto, a costo di dover lasciare solo quell'idiota di Kaarot nel suo appartamento. Molteplici furono le raccomandazioni che gli fece in merito a come ci si cucina la cena senza bruciare l'intero palazzo, numerosi furono anche gli avvertimenti su come e quante volte gli avrebbe sbattuto quel cranio vuoto contro un muro se avesse trovato anche solo un oggetto rotto o rovinato. Era come avere a che fare con un bambino, del resto, ma tutto si sarebbe aspettato dalla vita fuorché fare da baby sitter al suo "miglior nemico".  
Così, dopo essersi accuratamente lavato e dopo essersi fasciato a dovere le ferite da battaglia, Vegeta attraversò la città fievolmente illuminata dalle luci del tramonto per recarsi alla grande casa rotonda dove viveva ciò che rimaneva della sua famiglia. Aveva accettato con titubanza l'invito di Pan ad unirsi a loro per cena ma, di certo, avrebbe destato meno curiosità e sospetti riguardo alle sparizioni che avrebbe effettuato in quei giorni. A tal proposito, avrebbe dovuto inventarsi una scusa plausibile per non dare nell'occhio; nonostante fosse sempre stato piuttosto taciturno e sulle proprie, era molto tempo che il principe dei saiyan non si assentava dalla casa dei figli per allenarsi nella camera gravitazionale.  
«Dove sei stato oggi per conciarti in quella maniera, papà?» gli domandò ingenuamente Bra portandosi elegantemente un tortino di riso in bocca.  
Un punto di credito alle certezze di Vegeta su quanto ci avrebbe messo quella ficcanaso a metterlo in difficoltà con domande personali. Nonostante egli avesse messo abiti sufficientemente lunghi per coprire le ferite provocate dalla lotta contro Kaarot, non aveva potuto nascondere gli innumerevoli tagli alle mani e una vistosa ferita sulla parte destra del labbro inferiore.  
«Dall'altra parte del mondo, sulle alte vette ghiacciate. Per la foga mi sono fatto esplodere un centinaio di stalattiti addosso» borbottò il principe senza rivolgere lo sguardo alla figlia la quale, scuotendo la testa con disappunto, evitò di commentare ulteriormente l'ormai nota imprudenza del padre.  
«Anche io vengo!» trillò il piccolo Goku Jr tirando per una manica il nonno.  
«Fa troppo freddo lassù, se poi ti ammali inizi a strillare come l'ultima volta. Quando sarai più grande ti porterò, è una promessa» decretò Vegeta con tono autoritario.  
Trunks e Pan guardarono quell'uomo e sorrisero. Tante volte, quando erano in attesa del piccolo Goku Jr, si erano domandati che tipo di nonno sarebbe stato Vegeta, ma mai si sarebbero aspettati di vederlo comportarsi in quella maniera così premurosa e, per i suoi standard, anche affettiva.  
«Ti allenerai da solo nei prossimi giorni, quindi?» gli domandò Trunks, incuriosito.  
«Sì, sto sperimentando delle nuove tecniche che, come vedi, sono ancora da perfezionare. Preferisco lavorarci per conto mio» buttò lì Vegeta. Mostrò entrambe le mani tagliuzzate e sperò che suo figlio se la bevesse senza fare troppe domande.  
Fortunatamente il discorso venne smorzato dopo quell'ultima dichiarazione grazie ad un'improvvisa telefonata per un problema di lavoro che, da quanto Vegeta riuscì a capire, aveva fatto già saltare i nervi a Bra per tutto il pomeriggio. I suoi due figli iniziarono un lungo dibattito su come e perché avrebbero dovuto licenziare un certo Deko nei tempi più ristretti possibili. In cuor suo il principe ringraziò il suddetto Deko per essere un buono a nulla, in quanto le sue carenze avevano interrotto una conversazione che, probabilmente, lo avrebbe portato a doversi contraddire. Cielo, quanto odiava dire bugie per conto di Kaarot.  
  
  
Dopo cena Vegeta e Goku Jr iniziarono i loro consueti giochi di allenamento, anche se il principe sapeva che non sarebbero durati molto: l'autonomia di quel moccioso era ancora sin troppo ridotta per poter affrontare più di un'ora di lotta. Nonostante la tenera età il piccolo sapeva già ben destreggiarsi nel volo e nel creare delle minuscole ma potenti sfere di energia le quali, oramai da un po' di tempo, risultavano così distruttive che Pan aveva dovuto imporre a nonno e nipote di andare a _giocare_ nella gravity room, oppure avrebbero distrutto tutta la casa.  
«Nonno, pendi quetto!» gridò Goku Jr mirando il principe dei saiyan in pieno petto. Vegeta decise di fingere di non parare e lasciò che il pugno del piccolo saiyan arrivasse a destinazione.  
Non fu esattamente lieve come pensò, forse anche a causa dalle ferite già precedentemente riportate quel giorno. Magari, pensò Vegeta, era persino giunto il momento di dover parare i suoi attacchi.  
«Accidenti» gracchiò di tutta risposta il principe, balzando all'indietro e massaggiandosi con una mano il pettorale. «Stai diventando troppo forte, moccioso».  
Il nipotino sorrise largamente e iniziò a saltellare in segno di vittoria poi, piano piano, si avvicinò al principe il quale lo guardò incuriosito. Goku Jr si sedette sul pavimento con i talloni sotto al sedere - forse già stanco a causa dell'oretta trascorsa nella gravity room - e continuò a squadrare dal basso verso l'alto il nonno il quale, dopo qualche secondo di esitazione, decise anch'egli di piegarsi per capire cosa passasse per la mente del bambino.  
«Nonno?» sussurrò Goku Jr, poi si guardò intorno di soppiatto per accertassi che non ci fosse nessun altro nei paraggi.  
«Che c'è?» domandò Vegeta incerto sul da farsi soprattutto quando suo nipote, alzandosi svelto sulle ginocchia, si avvicinò con il viso e una manina al suo orecchio per potergli sussurrare qualcosa di estremamente inaspettato.  
«Quando sono gande... mi potti sul pianeta dei saiyan?»  


_Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Buondì signori e signore :) ecco finalmente il tanto atteso capitolo del primo allenamento dei due saiyan! E, come molti di voi speravano, ecco anche un bel momento nonno-nipote. Come reagirà il nostro principe alla richiesta del marmocchio? Gli spiegherà che il loro pianeta d'origine è andato distrutto?  
> E con Kaaort? Come proseguiranno gli allenamenti? Goku deciderà o no di svelarsi al mondo e rivelare il suo segreto?  
> Ricordatevi che mi fa sempre piacere ricevere i vostri commenti con ipotesi, consigli ecc...  
> Pubblicherò il prossimo capitolo già domenica prossima, il 4 febbraio! Ogni tanto riuscirò a fare qualche doppia pubblicazione settimanale :)  
> A prestissimo,  
> Eevaa


	7. Terra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 7 - TERRA **   
  
****

  
  
  
Vegeta rimase senza fiato e persino senza parole nel sentire ciò che il piccolo Goku Jr aveva inaspettatamente deciso di chiedergli. Quella non era una semplice domanda, era una richiesta nata da una curiosità insita nei suoi geni, e aveva origine in un passato così lontano dal suo DNA che lasciò Vegeta a bocca aperta.  
Tante volte aveva raccontato delle storie a suo nipote per farlo addormentare - in modo da potersi allenare in santa pace da solo -, storie del suo vissuto, ma mai gli aveva accennato del pianeta Vegeta, delle sue origini. Certo, lui e Trunks non gli avevano tenuto nascosto il fatto che fosse "speciale", che non fosse al cento per cento umano, ma avevano deciso di omettere ancora per un po' l'origine della sua specie e di quello che fosse successo loro; lui e Trunks avevano fatto un accordo per il quale gli avrebbero raccontato tutto insieme, a partire dal popolo dei saiyan a come Vegeta era arrivato sulla Terra inizialmente per uccidere tutti, ma per il momento egli non doveva sapere di quanto suo nonno fosse stato una persona discutibile, in passato.  
Gli avevano raccontato del pianeta Namek, di un cattivo di nome Freezer, dei viaggi nello spazio, delle Sfere del Drago e persino gli avevano accennato di un bisnonno con il suo stesso nome; il piccolo era sempre stato affascinato da tutte quelle storie al limite della credibilità, ma non si era mai posto tante domande su come faceva ad avere tutti quei poteri, da dove derivassero; aveva semplicemente accettato il fatto di essere un pochino "saiyan" e per questo di avere anche una coda. No, non gliel'avevano tagliata, non volevano che questo gli pregiudicasse in futuro di poter diventare un Super Saiyan di quarto livello o chissà cos'altro. Ovviamente stavano ben attenti a serrare tutte le finestre una volta al mese, quando la luna si faceva piena.  
Vegeta corrugò la fronte e si mise poi a sedere più comodamente di fronte al bambino. Cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli, cosa avrebbe potuto spiegargli? Ancor si domandava come aveva fatto a capire che i saiyan provenissero da un altro pianeta e come aveva fatto ad arrivarci da solo, piccolo com'era.  
«Ti ricordi di Freezer?» iniziò a parlare il principe, dopo essersi schiarito la voce.  
«Quello cattivo?» domandò il piccolo, assumendo la medesima espressione del nonno.  
«Proprio lui» confermò Vegeta ancora ignaro su cosa dire, su come comportarsi. «Vedi, Goku, noi non l'abbiamo sconfitto solamente perché voleva rubarci le Sfere del Drago di Namek. Abbiamo dovuto combattere contro di lui perché... perché...»  
Il principe si interruppe e deglutì sonoramente. Diamine, suo nipote era il suo erede, la sua stirpe! Se era vero che possedeva dei geni saiyan allora avrebbe saputo ben accettare il fatto che in quell'universo non c'erano solo persone buone, non c'era sempre stata la pace in cui era nato. Non avrebbero di certo fatto bene a crescerlo sotto una campana di vetro per sempre e, forse, se era stato proprio lui a chiederlo, allora voleva dire che era pronto a sapere quantomeno qualcosa.  
«Perché era un mostro orribile, lui ha distrutto il pianeta dei saiyan e non potevamo certo lasciare che distruggesse altri pianeti. Per questo abbiamo dovuto eliminarlo».  
«Oh...» sussurrò Goku Jr, con le sopracciglia inarcate. Per un secondo Vegeta temette che scoppiasse a piangere, ma per fortuna così non fece e, anzi, si dimostrò interessato. «E i saiyan? Dove ciono andati?»  
«Beh, i saiyan...» disse Vegeta con un mezzo sorriso, pensando a chi fossero gli unici saiyan purosangue rimasti: lui e Kaarot. Sul secondo ci sarebbe stato un gran discorso da fare, un discorso troppo lungo. Ma la sua personale storia, per il momento, avrebbe potuto riassumerla in modo molto semplice. «I saiyan sono stati tanto tempo nello spazio perché non sapevano dove andare, si sentivano persi. Ma, per fortuna, alla fine hanno trovato un nuovo posto dove vivere, dove rinascere e dove sentirsi di nuovo a casa».  
«E dove? Com'è il nuovo pianeta dei saiyan?»  
«È un bellissimo posto, e tu lo conosci già molto bene: la Terra».

•

  
Quando Vegeta tornò a casa trovò Kaarot esattamente dove l'aveva lasciato: sul divano, già assopito, totalmente inerme e abbandonato a sogni che mai avrebbe potuto immaginare.  
Il principe vagò senza meta per la cucina per parecchi minuti, si accorse che fortunatamente quell'idiota si era ricordato di spegnere i fornelli e chiudere il frigo dopo essersi fatto da mangiare. Si era persino ricordato di mettere i piatti sporchi in lavastoviglie, e ciò fece ben sperare che quell'improvvisata (e breve, egli sperò) convivenza non fosse poi così disastrosa come aveva previsto.  
Con un balzo leggero si accomodò sul letto e ripensò al discorso avvenuto poco prima con il suo nipotino. Ancora non riusciva a credere a ciò che gli aveva chiesto: in linea di successione il suo sangue saiyan non era nemmeno così predominante, aveva molto DNA terrestre nel corredo genetico, eppure in qualche modo se lo sentiva, percepiva di essere diverso, e ciò rendeva molto fiero il principe dei saiyan.  
Egli l'aveva costretto però a scavare un'altra volta nei suoi ricordi, nel suo passato, in ciò che era stato. Li aveva sentiti per un attimo più vicini, più suoi. Molte volte si sentiva invece come se dovesse rinnegare le sue origini, come se oramai fossero sin troppo logore e impolverate per essere riportate alla luce.  
Era vero, stava ricominciando una nuova vita tutta da capo ma ciò che il piccolo Goku Jr aveva dimostrato era che, forse, non avrebbe dovuto dimenticarsi chi fosse prima. Perché, così facendo, sarebbe stato più sicuro di cos'era diventato, del perché e del come. Avrebbe dovuto tenersi stretti i ricordi, soprattutto quelli buoni, quelli piacevoli, e avrebbe dovuto farne tesoro. Solo così sarebbe riuscito a ricominciare, a ripartire sì da zero ma con un bagaglio che avrebbe consentito lui di non cadere nei soliti errori.  
Così, per un attimo dopo tanto tempo, il principe dei saiyan si sentì realmente fiero di sé, fiero di ciò che era diventato.  


•

  
La giornata successiva si svolse nello stesso modo: colazione veloce e via verso il pianeta satellite dei Kaiohshin per allenarsi tutto il giorno, senza pause, senza troppe chiacchiere.  
Avevano raggiunto nuovi livelli di potenza, sempre più alti, sempre più esplosivi. Vegeta stava piano piano andando vicino al suo limite ma ciò che più lo spaventava era proprio sapere se Kaarot andasse ben oltre ad esso. Per quel motivo stava procedendo con estrema calma nel dimostrare tutto se stesso.  
Nonostante questo piccolo limite imposto però, esattamente come la giornata precedente, nessuno dei due combattenti uscì completamente indenne. Alle cinque del pomeriggio il numero delle escoriazioni e delle contusioni era salito a quote vertiginose; sintomo che, forse, il giorno dopo avrebbero dovuto andarci leggermente più piano. Inutile dire che rischiavano di arrecarsi dei seri danni: non si parlava certo di una lotta leggera. Ovviamente nessuno dei due attaccava per uccidere ma un colpo sferrato per sbaglio, una distrazione o un eccesso di potenza rivolta nel punto sbagliato non avrebbe fatto fatica a infierire quel "danno collaterale". Avrebbero dovuto stare attenti, proprio come in qualsiasi sport gli incidenti più gravi avvengono sempre quando si è stanchi.  
Quella sera Vegeta non si recò a casa della sua famiglia con la scusa che aveva bisogno di riposarsi, evidentemente non era il caso di presentarsi a loro con ancor più ferite del giorno precedente oppure avrebbero forse iniziato a sospettare qualcosa.  
«Vedi di sbrigarti a prendere le tue responsabilità, così poi potremo andare tranquillamente a prendere dei senzu senza la paranoia di dare nell'occhio» gli intimò Vegeta mentre trangugiava la quarta scatola di ramen precotto. Quella sera aveva deciso di non badare a spese con l'ordinazione del cibo: avevano entrambi bisogno di recuperare le energie.  
«Sì, ci sto pensando su. Te l'ho detto: dammi ancora un po' di tempo» sbiascicò Goku con un pezzo di raviolo cinese in bocca, quando ad un tratto ebbe un' idea. «Sai cosa? In cambio della tua ospitalità terrò io in ordine questa casa. Sarò un po' come una domestica!»  
Vegeta si strozzò con i noodles e iniziò a tossire. «Una - _coff coff_ \- una do-domestica?» gracchiò il principe, tirandosi dei pugni al petto per tornare a respirare normalmente. «Ma cosa cavolo vai dicendo, Kaarot?»  
«Mi occuperò io di prendere il cibo, di fare le pulizie e di tenere in ordine! Così tu potrai passare del tempo con la tua famiglia senza dare nell'occhio» continuò Goku più che convinto che la sua fosse un'ottima soluzione per scroccare ancora un po' l'ospitalità del suo rivale.  
«E con che soldi avresti intenzione di pagare il cibo, _signorina domestica_?»  
«Con i tuoi, io mica ce li ho» rispose Goku con ovvietà.  
«Ah, giustamente». Vegeta alzò gli occhi al cielo, cinico.  
«Come se ti importasse qualcosa, sei ricco sfondato!»  
«Razza di idiota, come osi?!» ringhiò Vegeta. Balzò in piedi e rovesciò la sedia dietro di sé, rischiando di infrangere il tavolo di vetro in mille pezzi.  
«È la verità!»  
«Allora, visto che sono ricco sfondato, da domani ti pagherò un albergo pensione completa, così non ti avrò tutto il tempo tra i piedi!»  
«Sul serio, Vegeta? Vuoi lasciarmi solo in un albergo?» si lagnò Goku, alzandosi a sua volta per fronteggiare il suo rivale a brutto muso.  
«Cos'hai, cinque anni?» domandò sarcastico l'altro, con una vena pulsante sulla tempia.  
«Bene, mandami in un albergo, allora! Scordati però di allenarti con me sul pianeta dei Kaiohshin. Faccio sciopero del teletrasporto!» si impuntò Goku incrociando poi le braccia, non prima però di esibirsi un'infantile linguaccia.  
«Ne ho fatto a meno quindici anni di allenarmi con te, sopravviverò anche senza» concluse Vegeta e, detto ciò, girò i tacchi e si diresse in camera, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle. Era livido.   
Se c'era una persona che più di tutte era in grado di fargli salire i nervi a fior di pelle questa era proprio quell'imbecille di Kaarot. E ciò che ancora di più non sopportava era che egli, vedendolo così adirato, iniziò a ridere a crepapelle.

•

Le prime luci del mattino abbagliarono il viso di Goku rendendogli impossibile sforzarsi di continuare a dormire. Si svegliò rintontito e lievemente affaticato, ma sicuramente non a causa dell'alloggio improvvisato in cui aveva deciso di soggiornare - quel divano era davvero comodo - e forse nemmeno a causa dei duri allenamenti affrontati la giornata precedente. La vera causa era che era rimasto sveglio fino a tarda ora per via dei pensieri ingarbugliati che da tempo non lo lasciavano libero. E, ovviamente, anche dal mezzo litigio avvenuto con Vegeta la sera prima. Se da un lato era stato alquanto buffo, dall'altro si domandò se veramente egli fosse intenzionato a sbatterlo fuori casa. Sapeva perfettamente che quell'uomo non avesse per nulla un temperamento facile - anzi, per certi lati aveva proprio un caratteraccio - ma sotto sotto lui non faceva altro che sottolineare quali erano i suoi veri problemi.  
Si stiracchiò con estrema difficoltà e si mise a sedere con gli avambracci appoggiati sulle ginocchia, chinando la testa verso il basso con un sospiro. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Cosa avrebbe fatto se si fosse ritrovato faccia a faccia con il dover rivelare il suo ritorno? Come avrebbe potuto a spiegare ai suoi figli che...  
«Beh? Cosa stai aspettando? Vai a cambiarti e andiamo ad allenarci, magari prima che si faccia notte» gli disse bruscamente Vegeta, interrompendolo dai propri pensieri per poi lanciargli addosso una tuta da combattimento pulita. Lo fissò con le braccia conserte.  
Goku sobbalzò sul divano, letteralmente colto di sorpresa da quella voce ma soprattutto da quella frase appena pronunciata. Di certo non si sarebbe aspettato che Vegeta avanzasse di proposito un passo verso di lui, non dopo essersi arrabbiato così tanto la sera prima.  
«P-prego?» soffiò Goku con gli occhi completamente spalancati in un'espressione che il principe dei saiyan stesso avrebbe definito "da ebete".  
«Mi hai sentito benissimo. E stasera vedi di riordinare tutto questo casino, i tuoi buoni proposti di tenere pulito qui sono già andati a farsi friggere?!» borbottò Vegeta, indicando il tavolo ancora ricolmo di scatole di cibo cinese da asporto. «Guarda che se vuoi temporaneamente essere il mio - che il mio orgoglio mi perdoni - _coinquilino_ , dovrai così sgobbare!»  
Goku balzò in piedi incredulo, con un sorriso così largo da fargli sformare completamente le guance, ma non parlò. Non disse nulla, sapeva che Vegeta non avrebbe accettato altro che un "corro a prepararmi". Si sentì improvvisamente più leggero: se davvero l'orgoglioso, burbero e schivo principe dei saiyan aveva deciso di stare dalla sua parte, la strada sarebbe stata di gran lunga più semplice.  
Vegeta, dal canto suo, gli girò le spalle per non essere costretto a vedere un altro pezzo della sua dignità finire schiacciato da quell'idiota. Lo odiava, odiava dargliela vinta e odiava il fatto che fosse lui il destinato a prenderselo a carico ma, accidenti, sentiva che combattere con lui lo stesse portando a un nuovo livello.  
Non si sentiva così motivato nell'allenamento da tanto, troppo tempo. E, cielo, come detestava ammettere che in fondo qualcosa gli importasse di quel mentecatto! Se Kaarot stava agendo in quel modo sicuramente c'era una motivazione, c'era qualcosa che lo mandava completamente in crisi. Non l'aveva mai visto in quel modo e, forse, quell'uomo che considerava un suo rivale aveva realmente bisogno di tempo.  
Ne avrebbe tratto vantaggio dagli allenamenti con lui, avrebbe solo dovuto fare uno sforzo e sopportare tutte le sue "uscite infelici" e frasi fuori luogo. Onde evitare di incappare in inutili battibecchi - come l'ultimo - non gli avrebbe più chiesto niente, con la speranza che prendesse lui in mano le redini della situazione il prima possibile.  
«Ah, un'ultima cosa!» disse Vegeta nel vederlo tornare dal bagno diretto in cucina per infilarsi in bocca una merendina confezionata. «Non provare più a ricattarmi e a farmi perdere le staffe come ieri sera o, te lo giuro, ti faccio saltare in aria quella testa vuota che ti ritrovi».  
Goku sorrise, conscio che quel gesto gentile avrebbe minato ancor di più la pazienza del burbero principe; ma non poteva farci nulla: lo trovava davvero buffo.

•

  
L'allenamento di quel giorno, come prevedibile, fu leggermente meno spinto di quelli precedenti. Utilizzarono quella giornata per l'autocontrollo e la difesa, non si trasformrono mai in Super Saiyan così da recuperare in parte le energie e per tenere l'entità degli attacchi meno dannosa. Il combattimento fu comunque proficuo e intenso tant'è che, per un breve momento, ambedue i saiyan dovettero trattenersi dal trasformarsi e darsele di santa ragione come avrebbero voluto fare. Risparmiando così tanto quel giorno, però, avrebbero potuto recuperare e arrivare più risposati a quello seguente.  
Stabilirono di procedere in quel modo: un giorno di allenamento ai limiti della potenza e uno a bassa energia. In quel modo non avrebbero risentito più di tanto dei danni e avrebbero avuto il tempo fisico di recuperare in fretta, grazie al loro genoma di saiyan.  
Con gli occhi socchiusi e i denti digrignati, Vegeta deviò una sfera di energia di medie dimensioni verso l'alto, mandandola a estinguersi nell'atmosfera circondante quel pianeta. Con un balzo scattò in avanti per colpire l'avversario, ma egli prontamente si scansò e si posizionò in cima ad una piccola rupe erbosa con entrambe le mani unite a lato della schiena.  
« _Ka-me-ha-me_...» mormorò Goku, immagazzinando quanta più energia possibile tra i palmi.  
« _Big bang_...» pronunciò Vegeta, pronto a contrastare l'attacco dell'avversario in attesa che proprio quest'ultimo facesse la sua mossa.  
« _HAAAAAA_!»  
« _ATTAAAAACK_!»  
I due saiyan urlarono in contemporanea e scagliarono dagli antipodi due fasci di luce dal colore differenti ma dalla potenza pressoché simile, i quali andarono a scontrarsi al centro formando una sfera più grande che aumentò di dimensione via via sempre di più. Un'esplosione infine fece tremare la terra sotto ai loro piedi.  
Quando il fumo si dissolse i due combattenti si guardarono intensamente, ansimando e recuperando le forze. I toraci di entrambi si muovevano a ritmo frenetico ma regolare, con le braccia lasciate cadere lungo i fianchi allo stremo delle forze.  
D'un tratto Goku si lasciò cadere a terra con il sedere, poi si adagiò con un tonfo sull'erba verdissima e fresca. Vegeta lo squadrò con un sopracciglio alzato e si avviò lentamente alla rupe per posizionarsi di fronte a lui, con le braccia incrociate e lo sguardo indagatore.  
«È tutto il giorno che ci alleniamo! Non che io sia stanco, ma credo che ci meritiamo un po' di riposo, non credi?» asserì Goku. Prese nel pugno un ciuffo d'erba per strapparlo e lanciarlo in aria. I piccoli filamenti ricaddero sul terreno candidamente come fiocchi di neve.  
«Davvero deludente... il combattente che conoscevo non si sarebbe mai preso una pausa dagli allenamenti. A meno che non ci fosse una tavola imbandita di cibo, ovviamente» lo rimbeccò il principe scuotendo la testa ma, in cuor suo, egli sapeva perfettamente che finire quel combattimento con l'ultimo attacco scagliato sarebbe stato veramente di buon gusto. Tutto quello che sarebbe andato a susseguirsi non sarebbe stato poi così proficuo. Vegeta si guardò l'orologio al polso portato dopo che la prima volta avevano perso la cognizione del tempo: si trattava solo di una ventina di minuti in meno rispetto al solito, non avrebbe fatto altro che giovare alla loro salute.  
«Forse hai ragione ma, sai com'è, ho passato tanti anni da lontano dagli umani. Non mi dispiace l'idea di fare quattro chiacchiere con qualcuno!» dichiarò Goku.  
Si gettò di nuovo all'indietro con la schiena per starsene sdraiato con il naso all'insù rivolto alle nuvole.  
«Tsk... _quattro chiacchiere_ , Kaarot? Ma ti senti? E poi oramai dovresti sapere che non sono una persona loquace» lo ammonì Vegeta sedendosi in modo composto su quel manto erboso dall'aspetto invitante e rilassante.  
«Certo che lo so, ma so anche che sei cambiato molto in questi anni» controbatté Goku, senza lasciar spazio a replica alcuna. Vegeta non se ne risentì, ma con un sospiro alzò gli occhi in direzione dello spazio lontano.  
Il cielo blu con striature dorate e le nuvole arancioni conferirono immediatamente un aspetto di ciò che sulla Terra chiamavano tramonto, qualcosa che a Vegeta aveva sempre affascinato. Sul pianeta Vegeta Sei non vi erano quei colori, era tutto molto più rosso e violaceo, non vi era una stella luminosa come il sole abbastanza grande e abbastanza vicina per rendere così netta la differenza tra giorno e notte. Tuttavia aveva amato quel pianeta e soprattutto la sua casa, il suo castello, se lo ricordava molto nitidamente per quanto poco avesse avuto la possibilità di ammirarlo. Ma sulla Terra aveva potuto scoprire nuovi colori, nuovi odori che mai aveva avuto la possibilità di scoprire. Era così grande e sconfinata e possedeva una così gran varietà di ambienti differenti da lasciarlo sempre senza parole. Proprio per quel motivo negli ultimi anni era stato parecchio in giro, scoprendo e riscoprendo luoghi piacevoli e affascinanti. Se ne andava a zonzo da solo a pensare, a riflettere, a scoprire cose nuove. Ogni tanto si era persino ritrovato a incuriosirsi per la cultura terrestre: la storia, l'arte, la politica. La Terra era veramente ricca di queste cose e, al contrario dei saiyan, gli umani avevano un tipo di cultura diversa a seconda del luogo di provenienza, non possedevano solo le classi sociali come su Vegeta Sei. Era tutto così affascinante, così diverso, e Vegeta si era scoperto un grande amante dello studio e della lettura.  
«Quindi?» ricominciò Goku, interrompendo il principe da quel viaggio tra i suoi ricordi più remoti e considerazioni.  
« _Quindi_ che?»  
«Vorrei che tu mi raccontassi qualcosa di quello che è successo negli ultimi anni, vorrei saperne di più di ciò che mi sono perso». Goku sollevò il capo e appoggiò il mento sui gomiti e osservò Vegeta corrucciarsi.   
«Mi hai detto che sei al corrente di tutto».  
«Sono stato messo al corrente solo delle notizie principali, quelle più importanti e quelle più spiacevoli» specificò Goku, un amaro sorriso apparve sul bel volto roseo.  
Pausa. Ci fu una lunga pausa durante la quale Vegeta non seppe né cosa dire, né cosa fare. In linea di massima avrebbe dovuto stroncare quella stupida conversazione sul nascere ma, no, non lo fece. Non ne aveva le forze e trovò che ciò che gli stava richiedendo quell'imbecille un poco avesse senso; certo, aveva deciso lui di andarsene e di non farsi più vivo per anni, ma la curiosità e la sete di sapere era un istinto che l'essere umano non era in grado di tenere a bada, e un po' lo capiva.  
«Che vuoi sapere, Kaarot?»  
«Inizia da ciò che vuoi...»  
Il principe sospirò e si rassegnò al fatto che, quel giorno, sarebbe stato destinato a raccontare un pezzo di sé. L'unica cosa che avrebbe dovuto fare sarebbe stato prendere la vanga e scavare a fondo nella sua mente alla ricerca di qualcosa.  
Vegeta chiuse gli occhi e si sforzò di ricordare.

_Continua..._  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Chicchirichì, il principe sta per diventare un gallo cantastorie xD a parte gli scherzi, che ve ne pare di questo lato nuovo del nostro saiyan dai capelli a forma di fiamma?  
> Dopo tantissimi anni trascorsi sulla Terra, ho voluto dargli un lato più umano, sia dal punto di vista caratteriale che dal punto di vista del legame con il pianeta. "E' un posto bellissimo" ha detto a Goku Jr, non so se il principe dei saiyan avrebbe mai potuto dire una roba del genere ( spero di non essere caduta troppo nell'OOC), ma mi piace pensare che si sia affezionato alla sua nuova casa. Questo capitolo si è incentrato più di tutti su questo, sul cambiamento di Vegeta.  
> Mi auguro che vi sia piaciuto! :) a mercoledì!  
> Eevaa


	8. Raccontami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 8 - RACCONTAMI **   
****

  
_ Nothing unusual, nothing strange  
Close to nothing at all  
The same old scenario, the same old rain  
And there's no explosions here _

_ Amie come sit on my wall  
And read me the story of O  
And tell it like you still believe  
That the end of the century  
Brings a change for you and me _

Amie: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2kX1FIsI8o>

  


_«Che dici? Vado bene?»_  
_«Anche se ti dicessi di sì, lo sai che l'ultima parola ce l'hanno sempre_ loro _» disse Vegeta ad alta voce appositamente per farsi sentire, in modo da scampare forse a quel giudizio che né era in grado di dare né era tenuto a fare. Bulma e Bra sorrisero._  
_Dal canto suo Trunks andava benissimo: elegante e decisamente sobrio. Niente colori improbabili e sgargianti, capelli lunghi raccolti in una coda bassa morbida - proprio come li portava il suo gemello dell'epoca futura quando aveva combattuto contro Cell diversi anni prima._  
_«Lo prendo come un sì. Anche tu stai bene, papà» sussurrò Trunks in un sorrisetto nervoso. Era agitato e si vedeva.  
A Vegeta non erano mai andate un gran che a genio quelle situazioni formali e tipicamente terrestri, ma si rendeva perfettamente conto di quanto quello fosse un giorno importante. Era tenuto a fare uno sforzo, anche minimo, per dimostrare completo appoggio a suo figlio._  
_Senza allontanarsi troppo da quella stanza, il principe dei saiyan si avviò sul grande balcone della Capsule Corporation, giusto per prendere aria e non doversi sorbire tutto il ripasso del discorso che Bra avrebbe dovuto tenere durante la cerimonia._  
_Ma, su quella terrazza illuminata dal sole, Vegeta non era affatto l'unico: un uomo in completa crisi di nervi camminava avanti e indietro velocemente, tanto nervoso da non accorgersi della presenza del principe._  
_«Si può sapere cosa diamine stai facendo?» commentò quest'ultimo incrociando le braccia. L'uomo sussultò._  
_«Ah! Vegeta, non sapevo fossi qui! Ehm... sono un po' nervoso, sai com'è!» confessò Gohan, asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte con il dorso della mano. Aveva i capelli oramai quasi brizzolati e sul naso un grosso paio di occhiali dalla montatura nera._  
_«Non sei tu che ti devi sposare»._  
_«Ma Pan è la mia unica figlia. Come ti sentiresti tu ad accompagnare Bra all'altare?»_  
_«Spero vivamente che tuo fratello non si presenti mai da me a chiederle la mano o potresti ritrovarti figlio unico» commentò di tutta risposta Vegeta, immaginandosi nell'uccidere Goten qualora osasse fare una cosa del genere.  
Ma a chi voleva darla a bere?! Gliel'avrebbe concesso, così come gli aveva concesso di uscirci insieme e di avere una relazione da oramai molti anni._  
_Gohan rise nervosamente, poi fece cenno che per lui era giunto il momento di entrare._  
_«Gohan!» lo richiamò Vegeta prima che potesse rientrare, e Gohan si voltò perplesso e sorpreso.  
Era davvero strano per entrambi trovarsi in quella situazione, erano passati un sacco di anni da quando si erano incontrati la prima volta e quasi si erano uccisi a vicenda. Gohan all'epoca era solo un bambino. In quel momento, invece, erano lì e stavano addirittura per diventare parenti. Vegeta rifletté un attimo, poi alzò di nuovo lo sguardo verso di lui. Cercò tra il proprio vocabolario le parole più adatte da dirgli, immaginandosi quello che avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire lui nell'ipotetica medesima situazione._  
_«Pan è in buone mani» sussurrò infine il principe impercettibilmente, quasi come se si vergognasse._  
_«Questo lo so. È l'unica cosa di cui sono certo»._  
_I due uomini si osservarono ancora per qualche secondo, per poi darsi le spalle e incamminarsi ognuno in direzione delle proprie famiglie che, di lì a poco, sarebbero diventate una sola._  


•

  
Quella sera Vegeta lasciò Goku in balia di se stesso nel riordino di tutto lo scatolame lasciato a marcire sul tavolo la sera precedente. Non perché il principe dovesse fare qualcosa in particolare, ma semplicemente per fargliela pagare dell'inutile battibecco a cui aveva dovuto prendere parte durante la cena del giorno prima.  
Non si sarebbe recato alla Capsule Corporation, quella notte. Tutta la famiglia era partita per un convegno fuori città per il fine settimana e Trunks e Pan avevano deciso di lasciare il piccolo Goku Jr dai nonni materni. Un po' per starsene in santa pace per un week end - nonostante Trunks sarebbe dovuto essere reperibile per lavorare - e un po' per far distrarre Videl e Gohan dal brutto periodo che stavano passando. La morte di Chichi aveva sconvolto un po' tutti, ma Pan era certa che suo padre stesse soffrendo all'inverosimile senza dire nulla a nessuno. Stare un po' con il suo nipotino non gli avrebbe fatto altro che bene.  
L'altro nonno, Vegeta, avrebbe dovuto invece prendersi cura di un altro Goku - a detta sua, della stessa età mentale del nipotino. Era un po' come avere che fare con un bambino, del resto. O con un idiota, come egli preferiva definirlo.  
«E dai, per favore!»  
«Ho detto basta!» ringhiò il principe a pochi centimetri dalla faccia del suo improvvisato coinquilino, mentre egli era intento a spadellare nel tentativo di non fare bruciare le uova appena buttate a cuocere. Non era mai stato un grande cuoco, Goku, non ne aveva mai avuto bisogno con una moglie come Chichi ma, osservandola di rado anche da lontano, era riuscito ad apprendere la regole basilari per non morire di fame.  
«Ma sono troppo curioso adesso, voglio sapere di più!» lo supplicò nuovamente. Impiattò le uova e le portò in tavola insieme al riso, poi si sedette con poca, pochissima grazia.   
«Io non sono il tuo _cantastorie_ , mettitelo in quella zucca vuota» tentò di concludere Vegeta mostrandosi più che risoluto a non continuare quelle “quattro chiacchiere” - così Kaarot le aveva chiamate - che avevano iniziato subito dopo gli allenamenti.  
Non era facile per lui interloquire di cose futili con le persone, era sempre stato abituato ad aprir bocca solo se interpellato, per discorsi di stretta necessità oppure durante la battaglia. L'unico con il quale si era lasciato andare in lunghissime chiacchierate e racconti era suo nipote Goku Jr; con lui non si sentiva a disagio, sapeva che il bimbo non avrebbe mai rivelato ad anima viva di come suo nonno fosse in realtà diverso dalla maschera burbera e taciturna che indossava sempre.  
Invece Goku - quel Goku che lui era abituato a chiamare Kaarot - continuava a insistere con estrema veemenza per far sì che il principe gli raccontasse episodi di vita che lui, unicamente per colpa sua, aveva deciso accuratamente di evitare per andar chissà dove.  
Vegeta, sorpreso da quel troppo lungo silenzio che si era andato a creare dopo la sua ultima frase, alzò la testa dal proprio piatto per spiare distrattamente cosa diamine succedendo al suo interlocutore e, suo malgrado, non fu esattamente ciò che si aspettava di trovare.  
La testa di Goku era china in evidente segno di sconforto. Egli continuava a girare e rigirare il riso con le bacchette senza però ingurgitare tutto alla velocità della luce come suo solito. Di tutto si sarebbe aspettato nella vita Vegeta, ma di avere a che fare con un Kaarot dall'aria _triste_ , quello mai. Quell'idiota era sempre stato ben lungi dall'essere una persona riflessiva, un uomo dall'aria afflitta; era sempre stato l'esatto opposto di come si stava mostrando in quel momento, di come sempre più spesso, negli ultimi giorni, aveva avuto modo di vedere. Vegeta non se ne capacitava, non riusciva proprio a capire come potesse essersi ribaltato in quel modo, caratterialmente parlando. Dove cavolo era finito il personaggio buffo e insopportabilmente spensierato di un tempo?  
«Sai, non avevo la minima idea che Gohan potesse essere così agitato al matrimonio di Pan» sussurrò Goku con un sorriso amaro. «È stato piacevole scoprirlo, perché io non sono mai stato attento a queste cose. E forse ora un po' me ne pento».  
Gli occhi neri di Goku si incatenarono a quelli dello stesso colore del suo rivale il quale, silenzioso, continuò a scrutarlo imperterrito cercando risposte ai suoi dubbi precedenti.   
Vegeta si sentì improvvisamente intimidito, quasi a disagio ad avere a che fare con una persona emotivamente più matura. Se da un lato quel ragazzo era rimasto lo stesso idiota di un tempo, dall'altro faceva quasi fatica a riconoscerlo. Sarebbe stato tutto più semplice se egli fosse tornato lo stesso di quindici anni prima, ma doveva ammetterlo: quel Kaarot lo incuriosiva. Avrebbe dovuto scoprire cosa c'era dietro a tutta quell'aria di mistero che aveva creato, doveva assolutamente scoprire di più ma per farlo avrebbe dovuto entrare a far parte di quel gioco. Avrebbe dovuto trascinarlo di più verso di sé, perché era evidente che attualmente non aveva alcuna intenzione di dare spiegazioni riguardo a ciò che lui aveva vissuto.  
«E ok, dannazione. Possibile che tu debba averla sempre vinta?! Sei un testone!» scattò improvvisamente Vegeta, lanciando le bacchette sul tavolo e portandosi entrambe le mani tra i capelli con un sonoro sbuffo.  
«Davvero mi racconterai altro?» Goku si illuminò di nuova, raggiante luce.  
«Sì, solo se ne avrò voglia. Però lo sai che...» si interruppe il principe mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Era convinto che lui sapesse molte cose, ma dovergliele raccontare nei dettagli lo fece per tentennare per un attimo. «Lo sai che non son successe solo cose piacevoli, vero?»  
«Lo so. Sono pronto ad affrontarle, proprio come avete fatto tutti voi».  


•  


_«C18, calmati. Non ho capito nulla di quello che hai detto. Ripeti con calma» scandì con tono fermo Bulma, al telefono.  
Vegeta, adagiato tranquillamente sul divano con in mano il telecomando, abbassò il volume della TV per rendere più facile la conversazione della donna seduta al proprio fianco. Ella lo squadrò con occhi interrogativi, lasciandogli intendere che la sua interlocutrice non era affatto nelle condizioni di spiegarsi.  
«Sì, Marron è qui. Sta dando ripetizioni di matematica a Bra e Pan. Mi sembri sconvolta, è successo qualcosa?» insistette lei, divenendo poi immediatamente pallida in viso.  
A quel punto persino Vegeta provò curiosità nel sapere cosa diamine stesse succedendo. Era davvero raro che quell'androide si facesse sentire, tanto più per sapere dove si trovasse quell'ibrido di sua figlia. Nonostante quest'ultima fosse un'assidua frequentatrice di casa Brief, C18 non amava farsi vedere. Vegeta l'aveva forse vista durante l'ultima battaglia, cinque anni prima._  
_«Che cosa?! N-no... no» balbettò Bulma. Tese una mano verso la gamba del principe e la strinse in modo discontinuo a causa dei tremori. Vegeta la squadrò, alzò la schiena dal divano e si portò in una posizione più ravvicinata a sua moglie, la quale sembrava essere sull'orlo delle lacrime.  
«Oh, Kami. Oh, Kami, mi dispiace così tanto...» singhiozzò, poi staccò la mano da quella del principe e se la portò al viso. «Mi dispiace... sì... certo, la portiamo subito lì... certo».  
La donna attaccò il telefono e lo gettò malamente sul tavolino, continuando a tremare e singhiozzare. Vegeta lo capì, o almeno ne ebbe il sospetto. Sperò solo che non si trattasse di qualcosa di irrimediabile, ma a giudicare al pianto isterico della moglie sicuramente non era roba da poco.  
«Cos'è successo?» le domandò nel maldestro tentativo di moderare la sua voce di solito dura in un tono più rassicurante, cosa che non gli venne poi così bene.  
«Crilin... Crilin è morto» balbettò Bulma, per poi gettarsi completamente tra le sue braccia. «Ha avuto un infarto e... e non ce l'ha fatta! Oh, Vegeta, come faccio a dirlo a Marron?»  
Vegeta inspirò profondamente. Inutile dire che non si sorprese - da un lato era abituato a sentire delle varie morti di quel terrestre -, Crilin se ne era andato così tante volte durante le battaglie che aveva persino perso il conto. Ma quella volta era diverso: non c'erano Sfere del Drago a poterlo riportare in vita - nemmeno quelle di Namek - perché la sua morte quella volta era dovuta a cause naturali. Un po' gli dispiacque, anche se di sicuro non l'avrebbe esternato.  
Tuttavia capì immediatamente cosa avrebbe dovuto fare per rendere le cose più semplici a sua moglie, già troppo sconvolta di per sé.  
  
«Hey, ragazzina!» disse Vegeta dopo aver varcato senza troppi complimenti la soglia della cameretta della figlia. Focalizzò il proprio sguardo sulla più grande delle tre ragazze, la quale si rivolse a lui con occhi incredibilmente sorpresi.  
«Parla con me?» domandò Marron, completamente senza fiato. Probabilmente quella era la prima volta che il padre della sua amica le aveva rivolto la parola. Aveva sentito parlare di lui, di quello che era stato e di quello che poi in realtà era diventato. Da un lato lo ammirava, ma dall'altro le aveva sempre trasmesso un gran timore.  
«Sì. Seguimi» le intimò il principe. Si era preso briga di un compito alquanto spiacevole e sicuramente non facile. Come avrebbe fatto a dirglielo? Non era il tipo da sopportare grandi piagnistei, soprattutto se si trattava di persone con le quali non aveva un gran che a che fare.  
Marron seguì Vegeta sino alla terrazza rotonda della Capsule Corporation, sulla quale stava oramai calando l'imbrunire.  
«Signor Vegeta... che... che cosa c'è?» domandò lei, nervosa. Era una ragazza bellissima, sicuramente aveva preso molto di più dalla madre. Doveva avere poco più di venticinque anni, decisamente troppo presto per affrontare la perdita di un padre, almeno per un terrestre. Vegeta non poteva comprenderla pienamente, era così piccolo quando il suo vecchio era rimasto ucciso da quell'esplosione che quasi non se lo ricordava, o comunque era stato esortato a non piangere, a non dispiacersi, e non gettare la maschera.  
«È successa una cosa...» disse piatto, sforzandosi poi di essere meno distaccato e meno freddo. «Una cosa molto spiacevole».  
«Cosa? Cosa è successo?» Marron si irrigidì e si aggrappò con la mano alla righiera.  
«Tuo... tuo padre ha avuto un infarto» ammise Vegeta, pronto a dover sentire piagnistei insopportabili.  
«Oh, Kami... oh no... e come sta? Oh, Kami. Dov'è?! Dov'è mia madre?» iniziò ad urlare lei, frenata immediatamente dalle grandi mani del principe, il quale le afferrò i polsi per non lasciarla andare nel panico. Avrebbe dovuto renderle le cose più facili da accettare, ma non sapeva come. Forse, quella volta, avrebbe dovuto persino dire cose che non era sicuro di pensare. Il tutto per il bene di un'altra persona, una persona della quale non sapeva nulla, della quale gli importava anche poco.  
«Ascoltami. Tuo padre ha sempre combattuto con coraggio. Non si può dire che fosse il più forte, quello no, ma per quello che ho potuto vedere è che ha sempre dato il meglio di sé, e per questo ci ha sempre aiutato a vincere. Ma, purtroppo, non si può sempre vincere, non si può sempre avere la meglio... e non questa volta».  
«Mio padre è morto?» realizzò Marron in un balbettio. Smise di opporre resistenza alla presa salda di Vegeta e lui la lasciò andare delicatamente, facendola adagiare sul pavimento.  
Avrebbe dovuto farlo, avrebbe dovuto dirlo e, per una volta, avrebbe dovuto realmente dimostrare di essere una persona che provava delle emozioni. Non lo avrebbe detto a nessun altro, nessun altro in quel frangente avrebbe scoperto cosa realmente egli provasse e nessun altro, oltre Marron, avrebbe potuto udire quelle parole.  
«Mi dispiace»._

•  


  
Gli occhi neri di Goku risultarono velati, quasi immobili.  
«Era il mio migliore amico...» sussurrò Goku senza muovere alcun muscolo, guardando fisso di fronte a sé senza però mettere a fuoco nulla.  
Vegeta lo squadrò, proprio non sapeva cosa diavolo si aspettasse di sentirsi dire. Lo sapeva che era morto, sapeva anche come. Perché diavolo aveva voluto sapere i dettagli di una cosa che di per certo sapeva gli avrebbe provocato dolore?  
«Ho bisogno di prendere un po' d'aria» disse Goku, alzandosi lentamente. Si diresse verso l'uscita dell'appartamento, probabilmente diretto verso la terrazza.  
Vegeta lo lasciò andare. Non che avesse realmente intenzione di seguirlo, per cosa poi? Consolarlo? Mai e poi mai. Eppure capì che in quel momento aveva bisogno di stare da solo ed elaborare quel lutto che forse non aveva mai avuto occasione di vivere.  
E, nonostante gli accordi precedentemente presi, fu il principe a mettere in ordine, quella sera.  


_Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Buongiorno gente!  
> Stiamo entrando nel vivo di quei quindici anni di gap tra Gt e After All... piano piano salterà fuori tutto, anche le cose che più mi avete detto vi hanno incuriositi. Non ci saranno solo racconti ora, eh. Però ogni tanto salterà fuori qualcosa!  
> Vegeta e il suo lato umano sempre più preponderante come vi sembra? Certo, è pur sempre il tipo che non esterna molto certe cose, ma pur non dimostrandolo credo si possa leggere quanto sia cambiato.  
> A me così piace. E a voi? Cosa ne pensate?  
> Non so se riesco a pubblicare anche sabato o domenica, sono un po' incasinata. Tenete d'occhio la pagina :D  
> A presto,  
> Eevaa


	9. Kaarot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 9 - KAAROT **   
****

  
_When the demons  
are calling me, their dragging me away   
How could I know?, how could I know?   
That I'll get lost in space to roam forever _

Lost in space: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o26SlmROH5Q>   
  


Goku non fu molto loquace per tutto il giorno successivo. I due saiyan lottarono silenziosamente al limite della loro potenza e sfiorarono livelli che forse Vegeta non era mai stato in grado di toccare.  
Stava raggiungendo il massimo a lui consentito, se lo sentiva, ma continuò a reggere il gioco in modo che il suo rivale non si accorgesse che non mancasse molto alla fine della corsa. Fortunatamente aveva delle gran tecniche per rallentare la loro escalation verso la massima potenza, tecniche che gli permisero di reggere perfettamente sino alla fine della sessione di allenamento. Sfruttando il giorno di combattimento a minor potenza, inoltre, avrebbe potuto persino aumentare il tetto massimo del suo Ki in vista del giorno successivo. Un continuo ed esponenziale miglioramento, insomma.  
Quando, sfiniti, i due saiyan si lasciarono cadere sul terreno leggermente umido di quella radura fiorita, l'ora era già piuttosto tarda e il senso di fame non avrebbe lasciato molto spazio allo stretching e al riposo.  
«Urca! È stato faticoso oggi, eh!» disse Goku, ansante, rompendo così il tragico silenzio delle ultime ore.  
«Faticoso ma proficuo. Mi sembri meno teso» commentò Vegeta. Recuperò la canottiera che aveva tolto prima di trasformarsi in Super Saiyan di quarto livello e lanciò quella del rivale nella sua direzione; egli afferrò al volo la maglietta color amaranto e la indossò.  
«Eheh... già. Mi ci voleva!»  
Goku, seduto, si abbracciò le gambe e si arrotolò la coda in vita, contemplando ancora una volta il cielo dipinto di colori caldi.  
Vegeta lo guardò per qualche secondo chiedendosi a cosa diavolo stesse pensando, poi lasciò scivolare la propria schiena verso terra per potersi rilassare un poco prima di tornarsene nel mondo da cui erano venuti. Percepì gli occhi di Kaarot addosso ma decise di fingere di nulla, continuò a tenere le iridi ben salde al cielo.  
Anche Goku si domandò più volte dove stesse vagando la mente di Vegeta, attraverso quali mondi e quali ricordi si stesse facendo largo. Era curioso, curioso di sapere di più di cosa fosse accaduto sulla Terra durante la sua assenza. Il suo punto di vista era così schietto e così sincero da fargli provare ancor più curiosità riguardo alle cose successe e, anche se alcune avrebbero potuto provocargli lo stesso dolore dell'ultimo amaro racconto, era assetato di saperne di più. Era mancato tanto tempo, le uniche notizie che aveva ricevuto erano quelle fornite da Re Kaioh, in collegamento dal suo piccolo pianeta. Informazioni, avvisi, niente di più - _è morto Crilin, tua nipote e Trunks si sposano, è morta Bulma, è nato il tuo pronipote_ \- e lui si era comportato come se nulla lo scalfisse, come se la sensazione di dispiacere fosse qualcosa che non gli era concesso provare in quel mondo. Eppure avrebbe potuto farlo, avrebbe potuto piangere i suoi morti, ma era troppo distratto, troppo impegnato. Aveva provato dispiacere ma nulla più, come se vita che si era lasciato alle spalle fosse oramai un ricordo che non era nemmeno sicuro di aver vissuto. Ma, da quando aveva appreso della morte di Chichi e aveva deciso di rimettere piede sulla Terra, un senso di incompletezza lo aveva improvvisamente assalito.  
Goku aveva dedicato tutta la sua vita al combattimento e, nonostante tutti lo avessero sempre descritto come una persona estremamente buona, forse non era poi così vero. Il suo genoma di saiyan lo aveva sempre spinto nella direzione opposta, alla lotta, alla fuga. A volte aveva messo a repentaglio la vita dei propri cari per il puro piacere di combattere, aveva agito da sempliciotto, da irresponsabile, da menefreghista. Ma ora che se ne rendeva conto, si sentiva terribilmente in colpa. E si sentiva ancora più in colpa nel provare ancora dubbi su cosa fosse e cosa non fosse giusto fare.  
«Hai intenzione di squadrarmi ancora a lungo?» brontolò Vegeta.   
«Scusa, mi ero perso tra i miei pensieri» ammise lui scansando lo sguardo. Effettivamente aveva gli occhi puntati su di lui da molto, ma quasi non se ne era accorto.  
«Dov'è che ti perdi sempre ultimamente, Kaarot?» gli domandò senza troppi complimenti ma, contrario alle sue intenzioni di risultare brusco e distaccato, il tono che gli uscì fu talmente morbido da non riconoscere la propria voce. «Seriamente... ci sono momenti in cui proprio non ti riconosco, e altri in cui torni ad essere l'idiota che ricordavo».  
Goku sussultò. In cuor suo sperava che quel suo lato che tentava di tenere nascosto rimanesse tale, ma evidentemente non ci riusciva poi così bene. No, il suo spirito allegro in fondo non era cambiato, ma c'era quella nuova parte di sé che a stento persino lui stesso faticava a riconoscere, figurarsi un'altra persona!  
«Ma che dici, sono sempre io!» si limitò a rispondere, nello sforzo di sorridere.   
«Smettila di fingere, non sono mica cretino» lo smorzò Vegeta con uno sbuffo. «Non c'è bisogno che tu nasconda questa nuova parte di te, _Mr. Hide_. In fondo non è così un male che tu sia diventato più serio».  
«Mr. _Che_?»  
«Ecco, come non detto. _Tsk_ , ignorante!»  


•  
  


_Vegeta camminò con passi veloci e nervosi in quel corridoio gremito di persone sorridenti, mazzi di fiori profumati e adesivi sin troppo allegri sulle pareti. Ogni porta era abbellita con fiocchi o rosa o azzurri, orsetti o paperelle ricamate con nomi di vario genere e varia provenienza.  
Tutto quel candore lo rese insofferente, la gente lo rese insofferente, soprattutto lo resero insofferente le risate e i bambini che gli correvano tra le gambe con enormi pacchetti regalo o giocattoli nuovi di zecca.   
Odiava recarsi in ospedale - faceva rivivere in lui ricordi troppo dolorosi - ma il reparto maternità, se possibile, era ancor più irritante dei corridoi sterili vuoti delle altre ale ospedaliere. Sul pianeta Vegeta i bambini appena nati venivano lasciati in un nido asettico, con culle non personalizzate e soprattutto niente fiori, niente fiocchi, niente orsacchiotti e, per l'amor del cielo, niente paperelle! Non esistevano nemmeno animali simili su quel pianeta.  
Il principe dei saiyan si guardò intorno confuso, alla ricerca di un nome o un volto a lui familiare. Bra l'aveva chiamato poco prima ma, nella fretta di annunciargli la lieta notizia, si era dimenticata di comunicargli il numero della stanza. Percepiva aure conosciute vicino a sé, ma in mezzo a tutta quella gente non riusciva a identificare il luogo esatto dove avrebbe potuto trovarli.  
Sakura Jane, Edward, Yuki L., Nami, Erwin, Goku Jr... GOKU JR.?!_

_«Ma cosa!?» sussurrò Vegeta, con la bocca spalancata in un'espressione inebetita. Non poteva crederci, non avevano davvero chiamato suo nipote - l'erede al trono dei saiyan - con il nome di quel decerebrato! No, non poteva essere vero.  
Con uno scatto nervoso Vegeta aprì la porta verde con occhi iniettati di sangue. La marmaglia di gente a lui famigliare si zittì. Si voltarono tutti indispettiti per il modo poco pacato di addentrarsi in un luogo così delicato ma, una volta riconosciuto, tutti gli sorrisero radiosi.  
«Vegeta, sei arrivato, finalmente!» disse Chichi, avvicinandosi a lui zoppicando leggermente. Era invecchiata molto in quei tredici anni. Delicatamente gli posò una mano sulla schiena - cosa che mai si era permessa di fare prima - per trascinarlo con sé in direzione di quel muro di persone che contornavano il letto d'ospedale.  
Pan era visibilmente stanca ma radiosa e Trunks, seduto al suo fianco, le teneva la mano con occhi lucidi.  
«Ciao Vegeta...» lo salutò sua nuora _ _con un filo di voce , tenendo tra le braccia un fagottino a malapena visibile da quanto era avvolto dalle coperte. Il principe sporse leggermente la testa per guardare meglio, ma non riuscì a mettere a fuoco il soggetto di cotante attenzioni.  
«Papà, sei diventato nonno... congratulazioni» mormorò Trunks. Prese dalle braccia della madre il bimbo nato da poche ore, gli sistemò meglio il lenzuolo attorno al viso completamente nascosto tra le copertine, poi si avvicinò al valoroso principe dei saiyan.  
Vegeta fece un passo indietro, schivo.  
«Come avete osato chiamarlo con il nome di quell'idio-» abbaiò aggrottando le sopracciglia adirato, costretto però a interrompersi quando Trunks, senza alcuna esitazione, gli rifilò quel fagottino tra le braccia forti.   
Fu in quel momento che lo vide, fu in quel momento che i suoi occhi si posarono per la prima volta su quelli semichiusi di quel piccino che tutti stavano aspettando da tempo. Non aveva idea che sarebbe stato un maschio: i suoi genitori non avevano voluto saperlo dall'ecografia. Non aveva nemmeno idea che sarebbe nato due settimane prima del previsto, giustamente. Ma in quel caldo pomeriggio di inizio aprile lui era venuto al mondo in fretta, era venuto al mondo per farsi conoscere e, finalmente, per riscaldare il cuore congelato dell'uomo che in quell'istante lo stava tenendo con braccia protettive.  
«G... Goku» sussurrò Vegeta. Era strano pronunciare quel nome, poche volte l'aveva fatto sino ad allora.  
Il principe dei saiyan si voltò verso la finestra e si allontanò dal gruppo, come se nessuno lo stesse osservando mentre era intento a contemplare il suo nipotino con occhi spalancati e stupiti, sorpresi di conoscerlo. Il piccolo aprì i suoi a fatica; erano azzurri, azzurri come il cielo fuori dalla stanza, azzurri come quelli di Trunks, come quelli di... quelli di Bulma.  
Vegeta sospirò, ma non di tristezza, non di sconforto, non di malinconia. Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo il principe dei saiyan si sentì sereno. Si sentì felice._

•  


«Non è brutto il mio nome!» lo rimproverò Goku mentre, con fare goffo, si lanciò sul divano ed accese la televisione.  
«Ma non è _quello_ il tuo nome, il tuo nome è Kaarot» puntualizzò Vegeta. Si sedette all'estremo opposto e incrociò le braccia.  
Erano tornati presto e avevano mangiato in fretta, quindi avrebbero dovuto trovarsi qualcosa da fare che non presupponesse chiacchierare. Il principe era stufo, aveva già dato la sua buona dose di socialità quella sera e non era dell'idea di cederne altra. Tutto ciò che voleva era starsene sul divano e guardare una partita in tv.   
«Sai che non è del tutto vero».  
«Se mi parli di "Goku" io mi riferisco a quel moccioso di mio nipote - o tuo pronipote, se preferisci. Per me tu sei, eri e rimarrai sempre "Kaarot"» tagliò corto Vegeta e, scaltro come una faina, strappò dalle mani il telecomando al suo interlocutore.  
Goku non aveva apprezzato il momento in cui, per la prima volta, aveva scoperto il suo vero nome, il nome che gli era stato dato dai suoi genitori biologici. Lo aveva odiato, aveva detestato Radish ogni singola volta che lo aveva chiamato in quel modo, con quell'appellativo che non sentiva suo.  
Dopo aver sconfitto suo fratello Radish e dopo la grande battaglia con Nappa e Vegeta, Goku si era sempre imposto di non accettare mai più che qualcuno lo chiamasse in quel modo ma, su Namek, il principe aveva rinforzato il concetto che lui facesse realmente parte di quella stirpe di guerrieri chiamati saiyan. E con la trasformazione che era riuscito a compiere, si era sentito per la prima volta felice delle sue origini aliene.  
Così, volente o nolente, aveva dovuto accettare che l'unico altro sopravvissuto della sua specie si appellasse a lui con quel nome. Dopo molti anni era riuscito persino a farselo piacere e quelle pochissime volte che Vegeta lo aveva chiamato con il suo nome da terrestre si era persino trovato spaesato. Era vero: per lui era Kaarot, Kaarot e basta.  
«Sei l'unico che può chiamarmi così» specificò Goku non badando al fatto che Vegeta stesse facendo uno zapping sin troppo compulsivo. Non c'era canale che per lui trasmettesse qulacosa che valesse la pena di essere guardato.  
«Perché sono l'unico a comprendere _chi è_ Kaarot» si lasciò sfuggire il principe e poi, rendendosi conto di ciò che avesse appena enunciato, premette il tasto di spegnimento della tv. Un silenzio denso e imbarazzante si susseguì a quella frase.  
Goku lo guardò sbalordito, mentre Vegeta assunse un colore così scarlatto da far credere al suo coinquilino che stesse quasi per esplodere.  
Stupido, stupido! Perché mai se ne era saltato fuori con una frase del genere? Soprattutto quella sera che aveva esaurito la voglia di spiegarsi, di raccontare. Sicuramente quell'ebete che lo stava fissando con occhi curiosi avrebbe voluto sentirsi dare una spiegazione plausibile a ciò che aveva appena detto, e quello non era affatto un buon modo per concludere una giornata perfettamente sileziosa come lo era stata.  
Goku sorrise amaramente e continuò a fissare le gote del principe farsi sempre più arrossate. Aveva ragione, quell'uomo che tanto si stava vergognando di essere saggio ed emotivo aveva perfettamente ragione.  
Solo Vegeta sapeva chi fosse davvero Kaarot. Se non sapeva poi così tanto di Goku - di cos'era stato prima di scoprire le sue reali origini - forse Vegeta era colui che conosceva quello che egli era diventato più di chiunque altro al mondo. Non il sempliciotto ragazzo di campagna, non il buon terrestre che voleva difendere il suo pianeta da attacchi nemici, ma il combattente desideroso di migliorarsi, il guerriero amante delle sfide, della lotta, del ricercare il potenziale attraverso uno scontro primordiale. Colui che si era staccato dalla sua famiglia per perseguire i suoi obiettivi, pur rimanendo estremamente cordiale di carattere, altruista da una parte, buono forse. Ma, se una volta era Goku a dominare suo essere, al momento sentiva l'altra parte di sé farsi più prepotente, più desiderosa di venir fuori. La poteva percepire prendere il sopravvento nei momenti bui, in quei momenti in cui l'indecisione sul da farsi lo divorava dall'interno.  
Vegeta si alzò velocemente per cercare di ricoprire ciò che era accaduto con un cumulo di cenere, poi si avviò a passi decisi verso camera sua fin quando una voce, dietro di sé, diede lui la conferma di ciò che aveva avuto modo di vedere da sempre.  
«Hai ragione, Vegeta. Io sono Kaarot».

_Continua..._  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Hola gente! E dopo questo momento "Luke io sono tuo padre" possiamo ritenere questo capitolo sufficiente per comprendere quanto il nostro eroe di sempre sia diventato in realtà una persona diversa, una persona più cupa, più tetra. Non che sia passato al lato oscuro della forza, ma l'ago della bilancia non è più decisamente puntato tutto verso il bianco.   
> Goku è cresciuto, Goku è maturato e questo cambiamento lo ha segnato tanto dal punto di vista caratteriale. Come tanti di voi avranno potuto notarlo da DB Super, Goku non è mai stato il supereroe di turno, e ripensandoci bene non lo è mai stato neanche in DBZ. Si trattta pur sempre di un saiyan, no?  
> Ecco... ora Goku e Vegeta sono molto più vicini, molto più simili nelle loro origini.   
> Che dite, vi sembra logico o sono solo i deliri di una pazza? XD  
> Good news: questo sabato pubblicherò un nuovo capitolo!   
> Eevaa


	10. Nascondersi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 10 - NASCONDERSI **   
****

  
  
I due giorni successivi trascorsero lesti e frenetici tra allenamenti intensi e serate di riposo. Vegeta non si era affatto reso conto che fosse passata già una settimana da quando quell'imbecille del suo rivale aveva deciso di trasferirsi nel suo appartamento; ciò fu una vera manna dal cielo per Goku, il quale sperò che il temerario principe andasse avanti a non accorgersi del tempo che passava.  
Da quando la famiglia di Vegeta era partita per quella convention fuori città, egli non aveva un bel niente da fare la sera e, di ritorno dagli allenamenti, non era raro che i due saiyan si rinchiudessero ognuno nella propria stanza (o meglio Vegeta nella sua stanza e Goku nel salotto) a guardare la televisione e meditare.  
Vegeta, però, aveva anche raccontato a Goku parecchie cose nei momenti in cui si ritrovavano a dover condividere lo stesso spazio, alcune piacevoli, altre meno piacevoli. Gli aveva raccontato di quando Goten e Trunks si erano decisi ad iscriversi all'università – e che quell'asino di Goten aveva lasciato i corsi dopo meno di sei mesi –, gli aveva spiegato come, una volta, il Genio delle Tartarughe aveva osato guardare il bel davanzale di sua figlia Bra e per poco non si era ritrovato con il cranio spezzato in due, gli aveva raccontato di quando Pan lo aveva aiutato a scegliere un appartamento decente dopo che sua figlia stava per comprargli una casa arredata tutta con troppo gusto femminile. Gli descrisse il suono stereotipato delle sirene quando, una notte di agosto, la polizia li aveva richiamati tutti nei pressi di una casa in periferia; gli raccontò come aveva preferito non rispondere alle domande dell'ufficiale quando egli gli aveva domandato se sapesse quale poteva essere il motivo per il quale, quella notte, avevano ritrovato Yamcha impiccato con una corda nel suo salotto. E invece lo sapeva, o meglio, lo sospettava eccome: non aveva mai accettato la morte di Bulma, della donna che aveva amato per tutta la vita nonostante non fossero più insieme da tempo. Gli aveva raccontato di quando Trunks aveva rivelato di avere una relazione con Pan e la sua unica risposta era stata "perché diavolo i miei figli vogliono per forza mischiare il loro sangue regale con quello della dinastia di Kaarot!?". Gli aveva raccontato di come finalmente, in una notte di inverno, era riuscito a ritrasformarsi in un Super Saiyan di quarto livello nonostante la mancanza della coda. Ma ogni volta che Goku aveva osato chiedergli qualcosa relativo alla morte di Bulma, Vegeta aveva cambiato discorso o accampato una scusa per allontanarsi, talvolta anche con qualche colorito insulto.  
Ma, oltre i racconti che il principe teneva in serbo prima di ritornare dal mondo dei Kaiohshin, i due non avevano più avuto grandi conversazioni. Si scambiavano qualche parola di cortesia, qualche battuta, talvolta qualche parere su ciò che passava in tv. Vivevano insieme ma, con grande stupore del principe, Kaarot non era un coinquilino invadente. A volte combinava dei gran casini, sì, ma era sempre ben discreto nel cercare di nasconderli. Quasi sempre.  
«Certo, quindi devo presumere che questo porta-saponetta abbia imparato a camminare, sia inciampato giù dal lavandino e si sia rotto da solo» abbaiò Vegeta, con in mano i resti di ciò che che era un portasapone in ceramica grigio scuro.  
«Ehm, no. Scusami, è che a volte non so proprio dove mettere la coda! Eheh» ridacchiò Goku facendola oscillare proprio in faccia il principe, il quale ringhiò adirato.  
«Prova ad annodartela al collo e stringere forte!» gli suggerì, ad un palmo dal suo naso.  
«Hey, non è carino da dire!» lo rimproverò Goku, sempre con un sorriso a fior di labbra. Era convinto che prima o poi l'avrebbe portato al limite della pazienza, ma questo lo rendeva buffo.  
«Carino?! Lo sai bene che io non sono _carino_!» abbaiò il principe e, in un impeto di furia, scagliò i resti del porta-saponetta sul pavimento appena fuori dal bagno, infrangendoli in mille pezzi. Ciò fece esplodere Goku in una fragorosa risata.  
Di certo Vegeta non era "carino", ma era incredibilmente divertente. Lo era anche quando lo insultava, lo era anche durante quelle minacce di morte che ogni tanto gli sputava in faccia. Goku trasalì tutto di botto: avvero aveva definito nella sua testa il principe dei saiyan come "divertente"? Se Vegeta l'avesse saputo, di certo, gli avrebbe spezzato l'osso del collo.  
«Beh, che hai da guardarmi con quell'espressione ridicola? Levati di torno!» gli intimò lui scansandolo con una spallata. Si diresse verso il bagno e gridò alle proprie spalle solo altre parole avvelenate. «E raccogli quel disastro, razza di buono a nulla!»  
Goku lo guardò allontanarsi con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra. In vita sua non si era mai chiesto come avrebbe potuto essere diventare il coinquilino del principe dei saiyan, non avrebbe mai potuto immaginarsi che si sarebbero ritrovati così a stretto contatto e per giunta per così tanto tempo. Ma doveva ammettere che gli piaceva: Vegeta era estremamente discreto e decisamente meno asfissiante di sua moglie, soprattutto non gli avrebbe mai chiesto di andare a lavorare o di smettere di combattere e di allenarsi.  
Era più che convinto di aver voluto bene a Chichi, un tempo. Forse l'aveva amata, anche se immaturamente, aveva provato per lei un sentimento strano, un desiderio fisico nei suoi confronti. Faceva fatica a ricordarselo, era assai affannoso tentare di rivangare nei suoi ricordi alla ricerca di un'emozione forte. Ciò di cui era sicuro era che lei l'avesse amato più della sua stessa vita, mentre lui... beh lui forse non aveva mai corrisposto del tutto i suoi sentimenti. Era troppo giovane, immaturo, troppo cieco per poter vedere la sua bellezza. Per un attimo ricordò i pochi momenti intimi tra di loro, ma fece parecchia fatica a ricordare il profumo della sua pelle. Una domanda affiorò violenta nella sua testa: aveva mai amato sul serio? Tutti parlavano dell'amore come un sentimento che riesce a renderti cieco e disinteressato a tutto il resto. Un'emozione che ti porta a trovare dei compromessi, a fare delle rinunce. Ma tutto ciò gli era sconosciuto, completamente oscuro.  
Con il groppo in gola Goku si chinò a cogliere i cocci del porta-saponetta come se fossero frammenti dei suoi ricordi perduti, sospirando amaramente alla ricerca di un senso. Fece per raccogliere l'ultimo pezzo di ceramica quando, improvvisamente, udì una voce provenire da fuori la finestra che lo fece completamente irrigidire e rovesciare nuovamente tutto ciò che aveva tra le mani.  
«NONNOOOOOOO!»  
Goku si immobilizzò e tentò di reprimere il senso di nausea che iniziò a prendere possesso delle sue viscere. Con un movimento lentissimo torse la testa verso la finestra e lo vide: un bambino piccolissimo fluttuava a mezz'aria scuotendo allegramente la coda e, quando i suoi occhi azzurri raggiunsero le sue iridi scure, questi alzò un sopracciglio, incuriosito. Goku sbiancò e si voltò in direzione del bagno, dal quale sbucò un Vegeta ancor più pallido di lui. Egli gli intimò con un solo sguardo di andare a nascondersi lì dentro.  
«NONNOOOO!» insistette Goku Jr battendo con entrambe le manine sulla grande vetrata illuminata dai colori del tramonto.  
Il principe dei saiyan udì la porta del bagno chiudersi alle sue spalle, ma potè ancora perfettamente percepire i battiti del cuore di Kaarot farsi sempre più intensi. Cosa ci faceva lì quel moccioso? L'aveva visto? Aveva visto quell'idiota che abitava nel suo appartamento? Aveva visto il suo bisnonno? L'aveva riconosciuto?  
Freneticamente aprì la finestra scorrevole per accogliere il piccolo, il quale si fiondò all'interno atterrando a piè pari con le braccia spalancate.  
«Nonno! Giochiamo?» trillò Goku Jr, con un largo sorriso sulle labbra.  
«Goku, si può sapere che ci fai qui? Dove sono i tuoi nonni?» domandò con tono severo Vegeta alla ricerca di Gohan e Videl all'orizzonte, invano.  
«Eeee...» mugugnò lui. Si portò un dito in bocca e distolse il suo sguardo cristallino da quello indagatore del principe, il quale divenne completamente rosso in faccia, adirato più che mai.  
«Non vorrai forse dirmi che sei scappato!» lo rimproverò Vegeta, con il tono della voce alterato e lo sguardo duro.  
Goku Jr voltò la testa completamente per evitare che egli lo vedesse, evidentemente sopraffatto dal senso di colpa che rese i suoi occhi lucidi.  
«Volevo... giocae... con te» sussurrò il bambino, tirando su con il naso ad ogni parola.  
Vegeta alzò gli occhi al cielo e poi si chinò per prendere il piccolo sotto le ascelle. Lo portò con il viso di fronte al suo e lo guardò stranito, come se non sapesse bene cosa rispondergli. Da un lato sapeva che doveva sgridarlo, ma dall'altro si sentì tremendamente in difetto, come se in realtà lo stesse trascurando. Non che gliene fosse mai importato qualcosa di sembrare cinico e sfuggente, ma da quando quel ficcanaso di Kaarot aveva deciso di metter radici da lui si rendeva perfettamente conto di aver ridotto notevolmente il tempo da passare insieme alla sua famiglia, e ciò lo rendeva francamente nervoso.  
«Quante volte devo dirti che non si scappa di casa? Sei ancora un moccioso! Devi chiedere il permesso» lo rimproverò il principe con tono leggermente più morbido. «Torniamo dai nonni, subito!»  
Con un balzo veloce Vegeta uscì dalla finestra, permettendo poi al nipote di volare al suo fianco. Il piccoletto rimase completamente ammutolito per parecchi minuti, fino a quando, con voce innocente, ruppe quel ghiaccio che il principe sperava rimanesse intatto.  
«Chi era quello lì?»  
Vegeta si morse la lingua ed arrossì visibilmente. Allora l'aveva visto! O forse l'aveva solamente percepito? Ciò che non era ancora chiaro al principe era il reale potere di quel bambino. Kaarot era abbassato quando Goku Jr aveva raggiunto l'appartamento, ed era sgattaiolato in bagno in modo abbastanza furtivo, non sapeva se l'avesse potuto vedere o meno. Molte volte aveva sorpreso il nipotino mentre si accorgeva di persone intorno a lui nonostante la loro forza fosse completamente assente, molte volte riusciva a percepire l'arrivo dei suoi genitori nonostante tenessero l'aura bassa. Spesso aveva come la sensazione che quel piccoletto possedesse una capacità fuori dal comune di percezione, e fu per questo che Vegeta decise per un momento di fare il finto tonto.  
« _Quello lì_ , chi?»  
«Il signoe nel salotto» rispose con completa innocenza il bambino, rallentando di poco il volo verso casa. «Quello uguale a zietto».  
Vegeta quasi si bloccò. Probabilmente allora l'aveva proprio visto, e ciò non era per niente un bene. Sicuramente si stava riferendo alla totale somiglianza che quel decerebrato aveva con quell'altro decerebrato del suo secondogenito, Goten, il prozio di Goku Jr.  
«Non avevo notato la somiglianza. Ad ogni modo era... era l'idraulico» sparò a vuoto il principe dei saiyan, digrignando i denti. Da dove aveva tirato fuori quella cavolata, proprio non lo sapeva. Soprattutto non sapeva come mai si stesse impegnando tanto per difendere l'identità di quell'ottuso del suo rivale.  
«Cos'é l'idaulico?»  
«Quello che aggiusta il bagno. Mi si è rotto un lavandino» continuò a mentire il principe. Fece poi segno al piccolo di aumentare la sua velocità: erano quasi arrivati sui monti a casa Son.  
«Ah, ci! Ho vitto pezzi dappettutto» concluse il bambino, riferendosi probabilmente ai pezzi di coccio del portasapone che Kaarot aveva rotto e che, successivamente, Vegeta aveva lanciato di nuovo per terra in salotto in un impeto di rabbia. Per un momento fu felice che tutto ciò fosse successo.

Vegeta e il piccolo Goku Jr atterrarono sull'erbetta tiepida di fronte a casa di Gohan, oramai l'imbrunire stava volgendo al termine lasciando spazio all'oscurità.  
Poco più in là, Goten si stava accingendo a tonare a casa da chissà dove. Egli si voltò per salutare il nipotino ma, nel momento in cui incrociò lo sguardo del principe, si ammutolì. Camminò più svelto e si chiuse poi la porta alle spalle senza dire nemmeno una parola. Vegeta ringhiò ma, distratto dal bambino che iniziò a bussare alla porta di casa Son, riprese coscienza di cosa realmente ci stesse facendo in quel posto.  
Gohan aprì la porta e divenne improvvisamente pallido come un cencio.  
«G... Goku! V... Vegeta! Ma cosa...» balbettò, incredulo.  
«Vedi di prestare più attenzione a questo moccioso, l'ho trovato che fluttuava allegramente fuori dal mio appartamento» gli intimò il principe.   
I passi di Videl si fecero più pesanti nel raggiungere la porta d'ingresso.  
«GOKU JUNIOR! ORA TI BECCHI UN BEL CASTIGO!» urlò lei inginocchiandosi per sostenere lo sguardo accigliato del bambino, il quale fece ondeggiare la coda nervosamente in preda al senso di colpa.  
«Scusa, Vegeta... pensavamo stesse dormendo in cameretta! Ti ha disturbato?» domandò Gohan in completo imbarazzo. Si sollevò gli occhiali con il dito indice, completamente smarrito dal vedersi arrivare il suo nipotino con l'altro nonno quando avrebbe dovuto curarlo lui stesso. Certo, non era affatto la prima volta che il piccolo Goku Jr fuggiva dalla finestra e anche i genitori erano disperati per lo stesso motivo, ma a lui non era mai successo ed effettivamente si sentì in colpa per non aver badato a lui in modo più meticoloso.  
«No, ma vedete di starci più attenti» li rimproverò distrattamente il principe, poi girò i tacchi per tornarsene da dov'era venuto.  
«Possiamo invitarti a cena per rimediare al disturbo, Vegeta?» propose Videl dopo aver preso tra le braccia il nipotino il quale, annoiato, sbadigliò sonoramente. Avrebbe voluto giocare un po' con suo nonno ma con il suo comportamento non aveva ottenuto proprio un bel niente.  
«No, grazie. Ho da fare».  
«Nonno Vegeta ha l'idaulico» commentò il piccolo rivolto agli altri nonni, i quali aggrottarono la fronte.  
Il principe sussultò e divenne completamente rosso in volto. Dannato moccioso, sperava si fosse semplicemente dimenticato!  
«L'idraulico? Di domenica?» domandò Gohan, stranito.  
«Era un'emergenza, si stava allagando tutto. A proposito, devo vedere ha messo tutto a posto». Vegeta scattò in aria come una saetta e si lasciò ben presto alle spalle le casette ai piedi della montagna.  
«Ciao nonnoooo!» Goku Jr si sbracciò vedendolo scomparire tra le nuvole e le stelle.

  
C'era mancato davvero poco perché lo scoprissero, perché _li_ scoprissero. Vegeta si maledì e scosse la testa: perché diavolo gli importava tanto? Se avessero scoperto del ritorno di Kaarot sarebbero stati solo problemi del diretto interessato, lui si era solo ritrovato in mezzo. Proprio non riusciva a capire da dove derivasse tutta quell'ansia di doverlo difendere, di doverlo nascondere. Il cuore gli batteva all'impazzata e i suoi occhi erano rossi di rabbia, non avrebbe potuto ancora reggere quella situazione, avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa e risolverla. Non poteva continuare a mentire e vivere nella menzogna, era una cosa che mai aveva sopportato. Eppure lo stava facendo, lo stava aiutando a farlo e in questo era diventato complice. Perché quella sensazione? Perché quella paura e soprattutto da dove arrivava quella spinta a portare avanti quel segreto? Perché avvertiva nelle viscere ancora l'intorpidimento che aveva provato nel sentire la voce di suo nipote fuori da casa sua? Cosa c'entrava lui in tutto ciò? Non se ne capacitava, proprio non riusciva a comprendere come potesse essere realmente preoccupato per _lui_ , per quell'inetto di terza classe e le sue paranoie di doversi nascondere. Si sentì idiota, si sentì debole.  
Si morse il labbro fino a farlo sanguinare, poi entrò dalla finestra del suo appartamento senza neanche frenare. Si fiondò addosso a Goku e gli ringhiò in faccia alla luce della luna.   


_Continua..._

  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Ciao a tutti! Il piccoletto stava per combinare un bel disastro, eh?! C'è mancato proprio poco. E adesso il nostro principe è arrabbiato, arrabbiato sul serio. Cosa succederà? Quali saranno le spiegazioni di Goku? Rivelerà qualcosa o ancora terrà nascosto il segreto che lo ha portato a nascondersi da tutto e da tutti?  
> Lo scoprirete presto con il nuovo capitolo :)  
> Eevaa


	11. Il tempo per loro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 11 - IL TEMPO PER LORO **   
****

  
  
  
Vegeta mostrò i denti aguzzi e bianchi ed emise un suono gutturale simile a quello di una bestia completamente pervasa dalla rabbia. Incenerì così, con lo sguardo, le iridi nere dell'uomo che si trovava a pochi centimetri da lui.  
Goku, spiazzato, rimase immobile nell'avvertire il respiro bollente del principe contro il proprio viso. Cosa poteva essere successo di tanto eclatante da renderlo così nervoso? Cosa poteva averlo portato a manifestare cotanta furia?  
«V-Vegeta» balbettò, con gli occhi grandi e lucidi. «Cosa succede?»  
«Tu... tu mi stai rendendo le cose difficili!» lo accusò il principe prendendolo con due mani per la maglietta, sollevandolo poi a due centimetri dal terreno. «Te ne rendi conto, vero? EH!?»  
«Io... io... Vegeta, ma cosa diamine è successo?» domandò Goku con una lieve risata isterica, più che convinto che tutto si sarebbe risolto semplicemente a calci e pugni, così com'erano consueti fare. Per un attimo pensò di potersi teletrasportare immediatamente nel mondo dei Kaiohshin, ma un principe più che irritato gli ringhiò ancora in faccia quando provò a portarsi le dita sulla fronte per farlo.  
Goku abbassò lo sguardo e lo allontanò da quello furibondo di Vegeta, che con un solo pugno in quel momento avrebbe potuto ridurlo in mille pezzi, o forse l'aveva già fatto.  
«Ci hanno quasi scoperti, zucca vuota, lo sai o no? E sai qual è la cosa che mi fa imbestialire? È che ho detto " _ci"_! Come se io c'entrassi davvero qualcosa nel tuo tentativo di rimanere nell'ombra» abbaiò Vegeta. Con un gesto secco mollò la presa dalla sua maglietta e si voltò altrove, scuotendo il capo.  
«Ma...»  
«Goku Jr mi è venuto a cercare, hai capito? Ero tutti i giorni con lui, prima! E adesso non ho più tempo per farlo».  
Vegeta sperò che un fulmine entrasse nell'appartamento e lo colpisse in pieno petto per aver rivelato al suo più acerrimo rivale i suoi buoni sentimenti nei confronti di un bambino, di suo nipote.  
Goku, dal canto suo, si impietrì. Vegeta gli sembrò così diverso, così sensibile e così... così umano. Lui non aveva mai, mai pensato a quelle cose, non aveva mai pensato che sacrificare il tempo alla famiglia per andarsi ad allenare fosse qualcosa di poco condivisibile. Amava i suoi figli, ma se ne era sempre infischiato di quelle cose, e pensava che anche Vegeta praticasse il suo esatto operato e condividesse il suo pensiero; eppure non così.  
Ripensò a Goku Jr, quel bambino così simile a lui e al contempo così simile anche a Vegeta, ripensò al tono severo ma amorevole con il quale il principe l'aveva sgridato. Ripensò a come, così piccolo, padroneggiava il dono del volo e trovò in fondo ai suoi pensieri il desiderio di conoscerlo, di rivelargli la sua presenza. Si ricordò di Pan quando aveva la stessa età, delle giornate passate con lei ad allenarsi in mezzo alle montagne, ripensò a Gohan e Goten da piccoli. Li amava, gli voleva davvero bene, eppure non si era fatto scrupoli ad abbandonarli più e più volte e, talvolta, per motivi effimeri. E cosa avrebbe potuto fare, in quel momento? Andare da loro, salutarli e poi... e poi? Goku rabbrividì e ripensò a ciò che soltanto lui sapeva e che non avrebbe forse mai rivelato a nessuno.  
Vegeta sostò così, di spalle nella penombra, come per celare il suo orgoglio troppo scoperto.  
La realtà era che Goku non lo trovava affatto stupido o eccessivamente sentimentale; la verità era che invidiava il suo nuovo modo di fare, il suo essere duro ma al contempo così saggio.  
«Ti ammiro» confessò quindi, nel tentativo di sciogliere quell'imbarazzo che stava avvolgendo il principe dei saiyan. Egli si voltò di scatto, con voce severa.  
«Che cosa?!»  
«Ti ammiro, dico sul serio. Vorrei essere razionale come te» continuò Goku spostandosi verso la finestra per poter contemplare lo spicchio di luna crescente che brillava me un diamante.  
«Non è la razionalità che ti manca, Kaarot» sospirò Vegeta e, dopo aver lasciato cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, si fece forza per continuare. «Devi trovare il coraggio di affrontare i fantasmi che hai nella testa».  
Goku sorrise amaramente. Chissà come mai quell'uomo aveva sempre la risposta giusta, la risposta pronta a farlo riflettere e, purtroppo, anche a fargli male.  
«Non so cosa ti stia succedendo e non so nemmeno cosa ti passi per l'anticamera del cervello ma, se fossi in te, non perderei altro tempo. A volte già è poco quello che abbiamo a disposizione con _loro_ » continuò Vegeta, pazientemente. Quasi non si riconosceva, quasi stentava a credere che quelle parole stessero uscendo proprio dalla sua bocca.  
« _Loro_?» domandò Goku e, voltandosi, riuscì a osservare il profilo appuntito del principe riflettere le luci e le ombre della notte.  
Egli sospirò e tornò indietro con la mente al tempo in cui ancora pensava che la sua pace sarebbe durata all'infinito, all'istante in cui tutte le sue convinzioni avevano subito uno scossone.  


•

_Bulma uscì dalla stanza numero quattro con una cartelletta color verde menta tra le mani tremanti. Il suo sguardo era perso nel vuoto, così disorientata, così fragile.  
Vegeta era seduto da una buona mezz'ora su una delle panchine bucherellate e scomode che gremivano la sala d'attesa di quello studio che odorava di ammoniaca e detersivo ma, quando vide sua moglie varcare la soglia, fece fatica ad alzarsi. Quasi come se, dal viso di lei, avesse già capito che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava. Bulma, dopo qualche secondo di smarrimento, cercò il suo sguardo terrorizzata. Egli riuscì finalmente ad agire, la trascinò con sé a lato di un corridoio semivuoto e la fece accomodare di fianco alle macchinette distributrici di merendine.  
«Cosa c'è?» fu tutto ciò che il principe riuscì a pronunciare, nella speranza che la moglie riuscisse a spiegargli senza svenire - cosa che era evidentemente sul punto di fare.  
«Vegeta... si... si tratta di...» farneticò lei, tremori visibili la portarono a scuotere la cartelletta che teneva tra le mani. Il principe gliela strappò senza complimenti, aprendola per comprendere quale fosse il vero motivo di tanta agitazione.  
Lesse quella parola sei volte e ancora non fu certo di ciò che significasse. Cosa diamine voleva dire? Cosa poteva comportare? In un angolo della sua coscienza, però, egli già sapeva.  
«Linfoma?» sussurrò lui. Chiuse di scatto la cartelletta e incrociò lo sguardo velato della moglie, la quale deglutì.  
«Cancro» decretò lei. Ci volle coraggio per dire quella parola che solo alla pronuncia provocava terrore._  
Cancro _. Vegeta ne aveva tanto sentito parlare sulla Terra, era una delle principali cause di morte naturale sul pianeta, non vi era una cura certa, o almeno non in tutti i casi.  
I terrestri se ne ammalavano spesso, colpiva diverse parti del loro fragile corpo e le divorava; un male che si auto-sviluppava dall'interno, come le larve di un alieno. Cellule che impazziscono e si moltiplicano, alterando lo stato naturale del loro corpo. Nel mondo dei saiyan non esisteva nulla di simile, il loro DNA non lo permetteva, le cellule impazzite si auto-disintegravano non lasciando spazio ad alcuna degenerazione. Il fisico dei saiyan era più forte, più resistente. Nella sua razza non esisteva il cancro ma Bulma, purtroppo, non era una saiyan.  
«Che cosa... cosa succede adesso?» mormorò lui, non sapendo che altro dire.  
«Dovrò sottopormi alla chemioterapia. È l'unico modo esistente per sperare di combatterlo» spiegò lei. Lacrime pesanti come cristalli affiorarono dai lucenti occhi azzurri.  
Vegeta trasalì. _Sperare _? Cosa voleva dire_ sperare _? Bulma doveva guarire. Era ancora giovane, troppo giovane per andarsene per colpa di quella cosa, per colpa di un nemico che il principe non avrebbe potuto nemmeno combattere e uccidere. Non aveva neanche settant'anni, aveva ancora un sacco di tempo da trascorrere in vita, con lui, con i loro figli.  
No, non era ancora pronto per quello. Era perfettamente a conoscenza del fatto che ella se ne sarebbe senz'altro andata prima di lui, ma non era ancora il momento. No. Era troppo, troppo presto.  
«Ti vieto di perdere»._

•

Vegeta si interruppe e strinse i pugni, trattenendosi a stento dallo sfondare la finestra con una testata. Ripensare a quel momento gli scatenò ansia, angoscia, rabbia.  
Goku volse lo sguardo nella sua direzione con i denti stretti, digrignati. Lo sapeva, sapeva che Bulma li aveva lasciati, ma non aveva idea di cosa l'avesse portata via, nello specifico. Non aveva idea di quanto avesse sofferto, non aveva idea di cosa avesse vissuto, ma comprese perfettamente cosa stava tentando di dirgli Vegeta. Gli passò un attimo per la mente l'orribile immagine di perdere Gohan, di vederlo invecchiare senza poter farci nulla. Le Sfere del Drago, con il desiderio espresso da Pilaf, l'avevano fatto ringiovanire e questo comportava il fatto di dover veder morire i propri cari, e ciò gli fece paura.  
Il tempo che aveva a disposizione con _loro_ non era eterno: era profondamente limitato. Ma ciò non toglieva di certo i suoi dubbi su cosa fare, di certo non risolveva il _problema_ che avrebbe dovuto affrontare, presto o tardi. Ma di questo, Vegeta, non poteva saperne proprio un bel niente e non avrebbe dovuto saperlo ancora per un bel po'.  
Il principe dei saiyan non ricambiò lo sguardo e, al contrario, fece per ritirarsi nella sua stanza, troppo stanco per affrontare di nuovo un discorso del genere.  
«Aspetta...» lo chiamò Goku, voltandosi per afferrargli un braccio. Vegeta non oppose resistenza. Non lo scacciò, non si divincolò per contrattaccare, ma nemmeno parlò. «Hai ragione» continuò, dopo aver mollato la presa.  
«Se la tua paura è realmente quella che la pace sulla Terra possa venir meno semmai tu ti rivelassi, beh... oramai dovremmo essere nel bel mezzo di una guerra» intervenne il principe, con lo sguardo fisso sulla porta della sua camera. Bramava, più di ogni altra cosa, il momento nel quale ci si sarebbe rinchiuso dentro per stare solo con i suoi pensieri. «Ad ogni modo, Kaarot, penso che tu sia un'idiota, ma di certo non sei tu la causa delle disgrazie accadute a questo pianeta».  
Goku sorrise amaramente. Forse il sua rivale era l'unico a pensarlo veramente.  
E diceva la verità. Vegeta gli avrebbe sempre detto la verità. Non si era e non si sarebbe mai fatto problemi a insultarlo e trovare il modo peggiore di dirgli le cose direttamente in faccia, ma quella volta ne era per davvero certo: Goku non c'entrava nulla con Majin Bu, con Cell, con Freezer. Sarebbe successo tutto ugualmente, magari non allo stesso modo, ma sarebbe successo. Vegeta proprio non capiva come potesse quell'idiota sentirsi così tanto in mezzo a quegli affari.  
«Non ne sono così sicuro» ammise Goku, con la mente immersa in una vasca di incertezze. Già, come se poi fosse solamente quello il suo cruccio, il motivo per il quale si stava nascondendo!  
Vegeta si irrigidì. Dannato Kaarot, dannato il suo modo di fare che lo portava a farlo sentire terribilmente in dovere di consolarlo, dannato se stesso quel suo nuovo lato caratteriale troppo sentimentale. Dannato il giorno in cui si era reso conto che, a malincuore, aveva ammesso che quel cerebroleso era in realtà un suo _amico_.  
Dannato quel giorno perché non riusciva più a fregarsene per davvero, a rimanere indifferente verso la sofferenza di quell'uomo che era sempre stato abituato a vedere allegro, solare, determinato.  
«Mettiamola così, razza di fifone: se davvero dovesse capitare qualcosa uniremo le forze e lo affronteremo insieme. Per cosa ci stiamo allenando, altrimenti?» concluse Vegeta, prodigandosi nel suo migliore sorriso beffardo.  
Finalmente Goku ritrovò almeno un poco di pace e, dopo avergli restituito il sorriso, lo lasciò finalmente andare a nascondere la sua dignità.  
Una cosa era certa: non avevano mai parlato così tanto come in quei giorni. Non si erano mai trovati a fare discorsi così complicati; non era affatto da loro, non da quei due saiyan rivali che erano soliti solo battibeccare e combattere. Certo, quello l'avrebbero sempre fatto, ma mai si sarebbero immaginati di trovarsi a darsi manforte in un momento difficile, mai si sarebbero immaginati di riuscire a conversare.  
Forse con il vecchio Goku, non sarebbe mai potuto accadere. E nemmeno con il vecchio Vegeta, chiaramente. La realtà era che erano diventate due persone diverse, evolute, cresciute e, malgrado ciò che il principe non avrebbe mai voluto ammettere, inevitabilmente vicine.

•

  
L'allenamento del giorno dopo fu silenzioso, come al solito. A spezzare la calma uditiva di quel piccolo pianeta all'angolo dell'Aldilà vi era solo il rumore sordo dei pugni e il ronzio elettrico degli attacchi di energia. Se si prestava maggiore attenzione, però, il respiro dei due saiyan era pesante, affannoso. Se le diedero di santa ragione come ogni giorno, ma con più rabbia, con più ardore. Forse perché dovevano compensare a quei momenti quotidiani di tranquillità che stavano vivendo ultimamente, forse perché tra loro i conti rimanevano sempre in sospeso.  
Con le ginocchia tremanti e le mani ancora calde dall'ultimo attacco, Goku si arrese per primo, e si accasciò finalmente sull'erba dopo molte ore di tensione. Vegeta rise compiaciuto della resa del rivale e non perse di certo tempo a sbeffeggiarlo.  
«Kaarot, li dimostri tutti i tuoi settant'anni» ridacchiò il principe. Si avvicinò a braccia conserte all'altro e gli fece ombra.   
«Eheh, tu dici?» rispose Goku, con il sorriso sulle labbra. Per gioco prese poi in pugno un ciuffo d'erba e finse di scagliargli un attacco di energia, lanciandogli però solamente i piccoli filamenti verdi addosso.  
«COME OSI!?» urlò di tutta risposta Vegeta. Con un balzò si fiondò addosso a lui, pronto a colpirlo con un pugno in piena faccia.  
Inaspettatamente, però, Goku gli puntò i piedi all'addome e lo fece ribaltare appena dietro di lui, buttandolo a terra con un tonfo sordo.  
Vegeta chiuse gli occhi e inspirò forte, cercando nei meandri della sua mente un solo motivo per non staccargli la testa dal collo. E il motivo si fece vedere chiaramente: era esausto. E quel praticello era tutt'altro che scomodo.  
«Che c'è, non reagisci?» lo punzecchiò Goku, dopo essersi rotolato per mettersi prono. «Li dimostri proprio tutti i tuoi settantasei anni».  
«Fidati che se avessi avuto voglia di reagire ti avei spezzato entrambe le braccia, simpaticone» si limitò a commentare il principe, ancora con gli occhi chiusi.  
Goku lo guardò a lungo riposare, contemplò il suo profilo appuntito come perso in un labirinto cosmico. Ripensò alle sue parole e quanto esse erano state mirate, efficaci. Ripensò a ciò che si erano detti in quei giorni, ripensò a tutto ciò che, anche indirettamente, Vegeta stava facendo per lui. Si rese conto di quanto realmente avesse ragione, di quanto peraltro si stava approfittando della sua pazienza.  
E in quel momento, per qualche istante, si convinse che avrebbe potuto farcela. Si convinse che, grazie al suo aiuto, forse sarebbe riuscito a superare quella difficoltà. Avvertì una stretta al cuore, ma non vi diede importanza.  
«Vegeta...»  
«Cosa vuoi?» rispose lui, poco gentilmente. Il suo petto si muoveva lentamente, su e giù, in un respiro placido.  
«Ho deciso».  
Vegeta aprì gli occhi e, con uno scatto, si girò su se stesso per osservarlo. Entrambi proni l'uno di fronte all'altro, con i volti poco distanti l'uno dall'altro.   
«Cosa?»  
«Andrò da Gohan, stasera».  
  


•

Un paio di occhi rossi si chiusero.  
«Come pensavo...»   
La stanza rotonda venne invasa da mormorii agitati.  
«Questo non è sufficiente per dire che non funzionerà!» un'altra voce replicò dalla parte opposta della stanza. Colui che aveva parlato si sporse in avanti verso la luce centrale che mise in risalto il verde della sua pelle rugosa.  
Silenzio. Silenzio di sdegno, di disappunto.   
Il primo che aveva parlato riaprì gli occhi, si alzò e camminò lento verso il centro della stanza, con le mani incrociate come in un segno di preghiera.  
La sua figura era più alta e proroponte delle altre sette.   
«Tu continui a dargli fiducia...» parlò con voce pericolosamente piatta, rivolto a colui che l'aveva contraddetto. L'interlocutore non si scompose, non diede segno di cedimento, di paura, di sgomento. Non si sentì minacciato, non ne aveva alcun motivo, non lui. Ma avrebbe dovuto giustificarsi, e giustificar _lo_.  
«Sono passati pochi giorni. Quando arriverà il momento giusto, Son Goku farà quanto abbiamo chiesto».

_Continua..._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Woo-hoo! Forse il principe dei saggi ha smosso qualcosa in quella zucca vuota di Kaarot! Forse. Il signorino si è deciso, andrà da Gohan. E? E poi cosa? Gli rivelerà il suo segreto? Scopriremo cosa è successo a Goku in questi quindici anni oppure no? Chi diavolo sono questi che parlano e borbottano alla fine? Cosa caspita hanno chiesto di fare a Goku?!  
> Doppia pubblicazione anche per questa settimana: aggiornerò domenica! :)  
> Grazie ancora a tutti,  
> Eevaa


	12. Senza meta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 12 - SENZA META **   
****

_I can’t tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like,  
and right now its a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can’t breath when I still fight well I can fight  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
but that’s alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
but that’s alright because I love the way you lie_  
 **I love the way you lie** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uelHwf8o7_U>

Le nuvole vorticanti sopra le loro teste si tinsero di un oro scintillante, in netto contrasto con i variopinti colori dei pianeti satelliti che abitavano quel cielo vasto e luminoso.  
Qualcosa di molto simile a un tramonto li avvolse e li abbracciò di calore, ma oramai il gelo si era fatto strada in quei tre metri quadrati di spazio in cui i due saiyan si stavano scrutando.  
Il principe trattenne il fiato, quasi come se si fosse appena immerso nel mare gelido dell'Antartide. Dopo più di una settimana trascorsa a nascondersi soggiornando sul divano del suo appartamento, finalmente Goku aveva preso l'importante decisione di svelare il suo ritorno a Gohan. Vegeta avrebbe dovuto gioire e dimostrare a se stesso e a quell'uomo sdraiato prono proprio di fronte a lui di essere giovato dalla sua decisione ma, chissà come mai, l'euforia tardò ad arrivare. Avrebbe di gran lunga dovuto esultare a quella notizia, ma tutto ciò che riuscì a dire fu tutt'altro che una frase compiaciuta.  
«Ne sei proprio certo?» domandò, secco. Cosa diamine gli era preso? Avrebbe semplicemente dovuto complimentarsi sarcastico per il "breve" tempo che ci aveva messo a raggiungere quell'epifania, oppure insultarlo per qualsiasi altro motivo, e invece gli stava persino instillando dei dubbi.  
«No, per niente» gli rispose Goku con semplicità, manifestando la sua completa indecisione. Ma avrebbe dovuto tentare, avrebbe almeno dovuto provarci e affrontare le conseguenze delle sue azioni, passate e future.  
I due saiyan si guardarono negli occhi per qualche secondo. Si scrutarono a vicenda per trovare delle risposte che però non arrivarono. Si alzarono dopo poco per raccogliere le loro tute da combattimento e, forse, anche il coraggio per andarsene da quel luogo protetto, da quel luogo nel quale non esisteva nulla tranne la loro determinazione.  
  
  
Non appena raggiunsero l'appartamento in periferia, Goku richiamò a sé la nuvola speedy, la quale arrivò puntualissima per posizionarsi appena all'esterno della finestra. L'ombra della sera avvolse il corpo del principe, appoggiato al muro più lontano, rendendo a malapena visibile la sua pelle ambrata.  
«Sono pronto» gli comunicò Goku con un sussurro. Mentiva. Non era pronto ad un bel niente, ma oramai la frittata era fatta e avrebbe dovuto perseguire ciò che aveva professato.  
Vegeta lo scrutò torvo, poi girò la faccia dall'altra parte.  
«Bene. Era ora che sloggiassi» borbottò piatto, tentando il più possibile di fingersi disinteressato. La verità era che la faccenda gli interessava eccome, ma non avrebbe mai voluto dimostrarlo a _lui_. Oramai si era persino abituato ad averlo in giro per casa, si era abituato alle sue stranezze e persino ai danni che di tanto in tanto combinava.  
Ma che stava andando a pensare? Veramente era arrivato al punto di poterne idealmente sentire la mancanza? Per tutti gli Dei, no. Non poteva essere vero.  
«Già... beh, ci vediamo» mormorò Goku in un sorriso aspro. Ciò che avrebbe voluto fare sarebbe stato solo chiudersi la finestra alle spalle e restare lì dentro, come da una settimana a quella parte, a trascorrere il suo tempo in quella quotidianità che si era creato. Eppure non lo fece, per una volta non seguì solo il proprio egoismo e balzò sulla nuvola dorata. Partì alla volta della verità con un grande groppo in gola.  
« _Tsk_ » soffiò Vegeta, furibondo con se stesso.  
Lo vide scomparire all'orizzonte e, in un impeto di rabbia, rovesciò tutti i libri sulla scrivania.  


•  


Quante volte aveva percorso quei sentieri, quante volte si era recato in quei boschi alla ricerca di cibo, quanti animali aveva salvato, quante volte aveva cercato la pace all'ombra di una pianta.  
Lo faceva tutte le volte che Chichi lo costringeva ad andare a lavorare, o quando Gohan era ancora troppo piccolo oppure doveva studiare e non avrebbe potuto allenarsi insieme a lui. Tutte le volte in cui aveva semplicemente bisogno di evadere, di non sentire lamentele, di non far nulla.  
Quelle frasche desolate lo accolsero ancora una volta quella sera durante la quale, sperduto tra i suoi dubbi, si ritrovò a vagare senza meta. Il rumore del ruscello rendeva più basso il vociare dei suoi pensieri, la piacevole brezza primaverile lo cullava placidamente.  
L'ora era giunta, Goku se ne rese conto quando, assonnata, una civetta gli volò accanto facendolo sobbalzare. Con passo lesto si avviò nel fitto bosco e si fece largo tra i rovi per raggiungere il retro di quella casa che, un tempo, era stata la sua dimora.  
Qualcosa era cambiato, se ne era già accorto quando, segretamente, aveva salutato per l'ultima volta Chichi dal piccolo gazebo del cortiletto. Non vi era più solo un'abitazione: una dependance delle stesse dimensioni era stata costruita poco distante - quella che senz'altro era la casa del suo secondogenito.  
Si avvicinò di soppiatto con le ginocchia piegate, stando ben attento a non fare il minimo rumore e soprattutto a non lasciarsi sfuggire neanche un po' di aura. Con il cuore in gola Goku si posizionò di lato alla grande finestra del soggiorno, e trovò poi in un sospiro il coraggio di spiarci dentro.  
La stanza era fievolmente illuminata dalla luce calda di una lampada appoggiata su un tavolino al lato del divano. Libri, libri e ancora libri. Una libreria in legno di ciliegio occupava gran parte della parete portante ed era ricolma delle più vaste rilegature, dalle moderne alle classiche. Gli scaffali trasbordavano di scritti e così anche le mensole, il tavolo e il mobile sotto alla televisione impolverata.  
Gohan era diventato davvero uno studioso, alla fine. Chissà cosa ne era rimasto dell'intrepido combattente che con coraggio aveva affrontato le sfide più dure e i nemici più pericolosi. Cosa era rimasto di quel bambino che, se accecato dalla rabbia, sarebbe riuscito a far fronte a qualsiasi minaccia?  
Alla fine dei conti era divenuto per davvero ciò che voleva Chichi e di per certo, ovunque ella si trovasse, non avrebbe potuto che esserne soddisfatta e fiera.  
Gli occhi di Goku si posarono sul divano in tappezzeria verde vicino al camino e finalmente lo vide, o meglio _li_ vide: Gohan e Videl erano seduti sotto a una coperta ricamata di pezze colorate, due tazze di caffè sul tavolino basso in vetro e il volti stanchi dalla giornata oramai volta al termine. Come avrebbe potuto immaginarsi, Gohan stava leggendo, ma non tra sé e sé. Leggeva a bassa voce e sussurrava le parole nell'orecchio della moglie la quale, rilassata, ascoltava con gli occhi semichiusi.  
Goku tremò. Suo figlio era un uomo di mezza età, aveva i capelli brizzolati e gli occhiali ancor più spessi di quelli che ricordava. Lo fece riflettere: ciò che aveva detto Vegeta non era poi così bizzarro. Quanto tempo gli sarebbe rimasto? Certo, da ciò che ricordava egli aveva poco più che cinquantanni, ma il suo sangue metà terrestre lo rendeva incredibilmente meno longevo di quello che un vero saiyan avrebbe potuto vivere. Forse era vero, forse non avrebbe dovuto sprecare tutto quel tempo. Forse, per quel che valeva, avrebbe dovuto rivelarsi.  
Goku inspirò a pieni polmoni, poi fece per ricomporsi e trovare il coraggio e la dignità per fare ciò che si era prefissato ma, tutto d'un tratto, si immobilizzò.  
Gohan stava ridendo: Videl si era appisolata, ma solo per un attimo. La punzecchiò con un dito ed ella fece finta di arrabbiarsi. Sorrisero entrambi e si strinsero più forte da sotto la coperta per poi darsi un bacio a fior di labbra e, quando Gohan riprese a leggere, l'increspatura allegra sul suo viso non scomparve. Era felice, felice per davvero.

Goku rimase irrigidito ad osservare la scena, e percepì un gigantesco masso all'altezza dello stomaco. No, no, non avrebbe potuto farlo. Non era tornato sulla Terra per rovinargli la vita, non era tornato su quel pianeta per illudere suo figlio che sarebbe diventato un padre normale, un nonno amorevole e un bisnonno presente o quant'altro. Non era tornato per sconvolgere la vita di una persona così felice. A Gohan non mancava niente, stava bene e di questo Goku era rasserenato. Non avrebbe potuto scomporre quel puzzle perfetto, lo avrebbe osservato da lontano. Così come avrebbe osservato Goten: stava per diventare padre, non aveva bisogno di lui. Non aveva bisogno di ritrovare un padre che, con ciò che portava in segreto, lo avrebbe fatto poi soffrire.  
Con il cuore in gola e un senso nausea Goku se ne andò e, trattenendo a stento le lacrime, scomparve tra gli alberi.  
Proprio in quell'istante Gohan si girò di scatto verso la finestra, corrugando la fronte.  
«Come mai ti sei interrotto?» gli domandò Videl, ad occhi spalancati. Non stava dormendo.  
«Mi è sembrato di vedere qualcosa» rispose lui, avvertendo una strana morsa allo stomaco. «Ma credo sia solo il vento».  
  
  
Goku corse, corse, corse. Corse tra i cespugli sul terreno umido di brina, sollevò fango e rovi nel tentativo di sfogarsi. Strappò le foglie dagli alberi e immerse il viso nell'acqua gelida della cascata per riprendere il controllo, ma non ci riuscì.  
Non ce l'aveva fatta, non era stato abbastanza coraggioso ma, da un lato, non era nemmeno stato egoista. Non avrebbe davvero potuto rientrare nella vita dei suoi figli come un fulmine a ciel sereno per poi... per poi rivelargli il reale motivo per il quale era tornato.  
E, forse, non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno chiedere a Vegeta di riprenderlo nella sua vita, anche solo per un po'; ma il principe dei saiyan era l'unico che avrebbe potuto razionalmente aiutarlo e accoglierlo. O almeno, così credeva.  
Perché se così realmente fosse stato, se razionalmente quell'uomo avesse semplicemente e distaccatamente acconsentito a reggergli il gioco senza farsi coinvolgere, egli non avrebbe lasciato la finestra del suo appartamento socchiusa, quella notte.

  
•

  
Il soffitto di quella camera era così bianco da poter quasi sembrare un telo, un telo sul quale poterci proiettare tutti i ricordi di un'intera esistenza. Vegeta, con il occhi sbarrati, lo fissava imperterrito da ore e ore.  
Non riusciva a dormire, nemmeno dopo aver rimesso in ordine tutto il trambusto che aveva causato nell'impeto di quella rabbia indomabile accusata ore prima. Se avesse potuto avrebbe messo a soqquadro l'intero universo, ma oramai Vegeta era ben in grado di controllarsi, di trattenersi e riservare i suoi attacchi iracondi verso oggetti facilmente ricostruibili. Si sentiva irrequieto e non riusciva a capirne il motivo reale.  
Sbuffò. Percepì un nodo allo stomaco stretto come una cravatta, si aggrappò al lenzuolo per non sprofondare in quelle sabbie mobili che erano le sue paure, le sue ansie. Tutte le cicatrici sul suo corpo bruciarono dall'interno come se si dovessero aprire e far uscire tutto l'odio che trattenevano.  
Vegeta quella notte non riusciva proprio a capirsi, a comprendersi. Non riusciva ad accettare quello sgomento, non riusciva a capire da dove provenisse e, ad un tratto, decise che avrebbe dovuto aggirarlo. Si sentì uno smidollato per essere arrivato a interessarsi di ciò che faceva quel cerebroleso, si sentì un perfetto idiota persino ad aver pensato che, un pochino, non gli era dispiaciuto averlo intorno per casa.  
Cielo, cosa diamine era andato a pensare? No, non avrebbe mai dovuto farlo. Avrebbe dovuto ancora una volta nascondere le proprie emozioni come polvere sotto al tappeto e, così, si alzò per recarsi altrove, per andare a scaricare la propria rabbia sulle vette innevate dall'altra parte del mondo, nel mare ghiacciato del nord e fin sopra alle nuvole dense di umidità. Aprì l'armadio e si vestì con la tuta pesante, osservando il proprio volto stanco nello specchio prima di avvicinarsi alla finestra per fuggire. Si sarebbe distratto così, anche quella notte, discostandosi dalla sua mente. Si sarebbe allontanato da se stesso ancora una volta se solo non fosse stato per quel rumore, quel lamento debole proveniente dal salotto che lo fece risvegliare da quella sorta di sonnambulismo isterico.  
Tese l'orecchio convinto di esserselo immaginato ma, dopo pochi secondi, udì quel suono. Un singhiozzo. E allora lo capì: Kaarot era tornato.  
Aprì la porta sul salotto con agitazione, poi lanciò un'occhiata all'interno sforzandosi di mettere a fuoco nel buio della notte. Ed eccolo lì, ripiegato su se stesso, Goku sostava in ginocchio poco distante dalla finestra, con gli avambracci aderenti al terreno e la testa bassa come se stesse pregando, come se stesse supplicando il cielo, illuminato da un fievole raggio di luna calante. Stava piangendo. Quel valoroso guerriero che aveva affrontato centinaia di pericoli, che aveva guardato in faccia alla morte con un sorriso, che era sempre stato pronto a contagiare con la propria allegria il prossimo... stava piangendo.

Vegeta lo osservò in silenzio, indeciso sul da farsi. Cosa poteva essere successo? Cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli, a quel punto? Come avrebbe potuto agire di fronte a colui che era nient'altri che il fantasma del proprio rivale?  
Con passo lesto si avvicinò a quell'uomo rotto e si accovacciò al suo fianco senza dire nemmeno una parola. Lo squadrò a lungo con le sopracciglia aggrottate e il volto contratto in una smorfia curiosa, con gli avambracci penzolanti e i gomiti appoggiati alle proprie ginocchia. Lo udì sospirare e grugnire aspramente, ma non riuscì ad attirare il suo sguardo verso il proprio. Continuò a guardarlo fisso, a studiare il suo comportamento inaspettato con la testa leggermente inclinata da un lato, senza giudicarlo, senza forzare alcuna parola.  
Una volta gli avrebbe tirato un calcio e lo avrebbe fatto alzare con la forza, poi l'avrebbe insultato per il suo comportamento non propriamente consono a un guerriero. Ma come avrebbe potuto farlo? Come avrebbe potuto accusarlo per un "reato" che anche lui stesso aveva commesso?  
Goku parlò dopo venti minuti, venti minuti durante i quali Vegeta era rimasto lì, semplicemente, senza far nulla.  
«Non ce l'ho fatta» gli rivelò sbattendo i pugni al terreno, provocando così una piccola scossa che fece tremare il tavolino del soggiorno. «Sono un vigliacco»  
Il principe dei saiyan si sorprese, per un attimo pensò di esserselo solo immaginato. Allora era questo che era successo: non ci era riuscito.  
«Gohan sta bene. Sta bene così, non voglio dargli motivo per... stare male» continuò Goku, con gli occhi ancora fissi al pavimento. «Non posso permettermi di rovinargli la vita».  
Vegeta strinse i pugni leggermente e le sue iridi nere si allargarono. Veramente quell'idiota si stava preoccupando così tanto per qualcosa che non sapeva nemmeno se sarebbe accaduto? Per davvero si aspettava che, se sulla Terra si fosse diffusa la notizia del suo ritorno, nemici ben peggiori di quelli mai affrontati si sarebbero fatti avanti per tentare di distruggere il pianeta? Veramente era così convinto di quello? No, non gliel'avrebbe data a bere.  
Se prima il principe aveva avuto solo qualche dubbio su cosa in realtà stesse succedendo, ora ne aveva la completa certezza: Kaarot stava nascondendo _qualcosa_. Qualcosa di importante, qualcosa che avrebbe assolutamente dovuto scoprire.  
Vegeta si rese conto perfettamente che quello non era il momento più adeguato per indagare: di certo non avrebbe ottenuto niente. Kaarot non avrebbe rivelato nulla se, indiscreto, gli avesse intimato di smetterla di tenergli nascoste delle cose.  
Si limitò a guardarlo, di nuovo, e aspettare che si calmasse. Non gli disse nulla, in primo luogo perché non aveva la benché minima idea di cosa rispondergli, in secondo luogo perché niente, in quel momento, avrebbe potuto giovarlo. Non riusciva a entrare nella sua mente e proprio non riusciva a immaginarsi cosa diamine stesse tenendo celato, cosa poteva esserci di così tanto grave da renderlo così fragile.  
Ma, dopo quasi un'ora trascorsa in ginocchio sul pavimento del suo appartamento, avrebbe dovuto trovare il modo di smuoverlo di lì, distrarlo, distogliere i suoi pensieri da tutto ciò che di terribile gli passasse per la mente.  
Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, d'altra parte? Alzarsi e voltargli le spalle? Forse, un tempo lo avrebbe fatto. Ma Vegeta, _quel_ Vegeta, si sedette a gambe incrociate e iniziò a raccontare.  


_Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Santo cielo, ragazzi! Questo nuovo Goku mi mette ansia, a voi no? Nasconde qualcosa, questo è certo, ma deve proprio trattarsi di qualcosa di grave. E Vegeta... Vegeta oramai lo sospetta ampiamente. Com'è diventato saggio, oramai, il caro principino. E adesso sta per raccontare qualcosa, qualcosa di importante, qualcosa che molti stavano aspettando. Siete curiosi? Mancano solo tre giorni a mercoledì :)  
> A presto!  
> Eevaa


	13. Occhi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 13 - OCCHI **   
****

  
_ It’s time to let it go, go out and start again   
But it’s not that easy  
But I’ve got high hopes, it takes me back to when we started   
High hopes, when you let it go, go out and start again   
High hopes, oh, when it all comes to an end _   
_But the world keeps spinning around_  
 **High hopes** :  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4povfmX144 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4povfmX144)

_Cinque mesi. Cinque mesi di cure, un'operazione, quattro cicli di chemioterapia, uno di radioterapia mirata e la nuova cura sperimentale che era stata in grado di salvare innumerevoli vite, avevano ridotto all'osso il fisico una volta tonico e prosperoso di Bulma. I suoi capelli turchini erano caduti, un poco ricresciuti e poi caduti di nuovo ma, nonostante ciò, era sempre una donna curata e bellissima. Ogni mattino si svegliava e, con le poche forze a lei rimaste, si contornava il capo con foulard di colori diversi sempre abbinati al rossetto e al vestito, si disegnava le sopracciglia e usciva da casa per bersi un caffè in centro. Non aveva accettato di farsi ricoverare in ospedale poiché, oltre al fatto che i soldi per le cure a domicilio non mancavano, non aveva alcuna voglia di fronteggiare la morte vista da così vicino. Ogni giorno, nel reparto oncologico, persone, donne, uomini e purtroppo anche bambini chiudevano per sempre gli occhi e no, Bulma non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi atterrire da questi eventi. Le faceva troppo male vedere quei volti, i volti dei loro cari disperati e persi; il solo pensiero che avrebbero potuto essere quelli dei suoi figli e di suo marito le metteva addosso i brividi.  
Ma, quel giorno di fine settembre, la morte venne a farle una piccola visita di cortesia sotto forma di medico oncologico.  
«Quindi... non ha funzionato?» domandò Bulma dopo aver analizzato il referto dell'ultima TAC. Vegeta, al suo fianco, parve irrigidirsi.  
«Temo di no. Mi dispiace, signora Brief» disse il dottore con voce morbida, compassionevole, cosa che fece imbestialire il principe dei saiyan il quale, rosso in viso, prese dalle mani il referto e lo strappò il mille pezzi.  
«E ADESSO CHE DIAVOLO DOBBIAMO FARE?!» urlò Vegeta alzandosi e gettando in aria i cordiandoli di carta.  
«Abbiamo tentato tutto il possibile, anche le cure sperimentali. L'unica cosa che resta da fare, ora, è pregare».  
«PREGARE!? RAZZA DI IMBECILLE, SI METTA LEI A PREGARE! PREGARE CHE NON LE METTA LE MANI AL COLLO! FUORI DI QUI!» continuò a gridare il principe dei saiyan, trattenuto per un braccio dalla moglie la quale, sull'orlo delle lacrime, rimase seduta sulla propria sedia nel vedere il medico uscire dalla stanza, spaventato. Pover'uomo.   
Quando finalmente Vegeta si calmò, si inginocchiò di fronte alla moglie e le mise la testa sulle ginocchia.  
«Vegeta...»_  
_«Non ci provare, donna. Non azzardarti a morire!» sussurrò lui minacciandola, ma con un tono di voce talmente fievole da non far paura proprio a nessuno._  
_Durante tutti quei mesi le era stato accanto in silenzio, infondendole la forza necessaria per combattere semplicemente tenendola per mano. Non si era mai scomposto, Vegeta, non aveva mai perso la pazienza, non aveva mai dato segno di cedimento ma, quel giorno, era scoppiato, esploso.  
Gli sembrava tutto più reale, più vicino, talmente vicino da fargli paura._  
_«Forse dovremmo solo accettarlo. Prima o poi sapevamo che sarebbe giunto questo momento» sussurrò lei poco convinta, talmente spaventata da non nascondere nemmeno i tremori mentre, amorevolmente, prese ad accarezzargli la testa perdendosi con lo sguardo tra i suoi capelli neri._  
_Vegeta alzò lo sguardo e la fissò a lungo, con gli occhi arrossati e i denti digrignati. No, mai. Non lo avrebbe mai accettato. Avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.  
E quel qualcosa gli affiorò alla mente come una lampadina accesa nel buio della notte, qualcosa a cui, forse, avrebbe dovuto pensare molto tempo prima._  


_Ci volle poco meno di una settimana per recarsi in quel luogo, la navicella super veloce costruita dalla Capsule Corporation aveva dei propulsori talmente potenti da rendere i viaggi nello spazio molto più brevi e decisamente più confortevoli. Inoltre, per recuperare ciò per il quale erano partiti, ci volle all'incirca un giorno di ricerche. Bulma, in compagnia di qualche simpatico abitante del posto, riposò al caldo della sua stanzetta osservando fuori dalla finestra quel pianeta che, nonostante fosse differente dal primo, le ricordò come se fosse ieri il giorno in cui, per la prima volta, aveva conosciuto il suo principe.  
Erano passati così tanti anni eppure il ricordo era così vivido, limpido. Ricordò che le aveva fatto paura, ricordò di aver provato terrore nei suoi confronti. E invece, a distanza di anni, lui era lì pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa per lei, persino viaggiare fino a Neo Namek per ricercare le Sette Sfere del Drago Polunga e tentare il tutto e per tutto per salvarle la vita. Da quando Shenron era partito insieme a Goku alla volta di chissà dove, infatti, nessuno era più stato in grado di ritrovare le Sfere del Drago terrestri e Dende aveva deciso di non crearne altre.  
«Puoi procedere» ordinò Vegeta a Leston, un namecciano giovane dall'aria gentile il quale, durante il giorno di ricerche, aveva provveduto a tenere compagnia alla scienziata. L'alieno verde, con le mani rivolte verso il cielo, invocò Polunga a gran voce nella sua lingua.  
Maestoso, fiero e a tratti spaventoso, il drago apparve nel cielo verde esattamente come molti anni prima, quando gli avevano chiesto di ripristinare la Terra dopo che essa era andata distrutta. Egli disse qualcosa, qualcosa di incomprensibile a orecchio terrestre. Vegeta, però, durante i suoi innumerevoli viaggi tra i pianeti da giovane, era riuscito a imparare un poco il namecciano e, sebbene non fosse in grado di parlarlo, riusciva a comprendere la maggior parte delle loro frasi.  
«Cosa gli chiedo?» domandò Leston rivolto a Bulma la quale, seduta sull'erba frizzantina del pianeta Namek con una coperta di lana sulle spalle, gli rivolse uno sguardo speranzoso.  
«Domandagli se è in grado di guarirmi» sentenziò lei, poi volse un mezzo sorriso al marito il quale, teso, ascoltò il namecciano parlare ad alta voce con il drago. Esso rispose con voce piena, rimbombante e tremendamente potente._

_NON POSSO. È UNA MALATTIA CHE NON COLPISCE I NAMECCIANI, NON LA CONOSCO E PERTANTO NON POSSO GUARIRLA._

_Vegeta si accasciò al terreno, sulle ginocchia, e questo bastò a Bulma per comprendere che nemmeno il potente drago dei desideri avrebbe potuto far qualcosa per lei.  
«Bulma, mi dispiace ma-»  
«Ho capito» disse lei stizzita, interrompendo il povero Leston nel tentativo di tradurre quella frase.  
Ci sarebbe stato poco da fare e forse, come aveva detto il medico, l'unica cosa che le rimaneva era la fede. Ma lei era una scienziata, che razza di fede poteva avere? Certo, ne aveva viste tante, aveva già avuto un'assaggio dell'Aldilà ed era certa che esistesse. Ma come poteva sperare che le divinità prendessero a cuore la sua causa? Avevano ben altro a cui pensare e, se non avevano il tempo di far guarire dei poveri bambini da quella malattia, come poteva sperare di poter attirare il loro sguardo e la loro pietà?  
Vegeta si chinò su se stesso e si aggrappò all'erba strappandola con i pugni. Leston, dispiaciuto, fece per parlare nuovamente, probabilmente per lasciare il drago libero ma, proprio in quell'istante, Bulma ebbe un'ultima brillante intuizione.  
«Aspetta, Leston! Non mandarlo via. Il drago non può guarirmi, è vero. Ma se gli chiedessi di farmi tornare indietro nel tempo, farmi tornare a quando avevo che so, trentacinque anni? A quell'epoca non avevo il cancro» disse, speranzosa ma fortemente disillusa del fatto che tutto ciò potesse funzionare.  
«Beh, è pur sempre un'idea. Proviamo!» asserì Leston, compiaciuto.  
«Ah, però voglio che anche Vegeta torni ad essere giovane. Non voglio vederlo morire prima di me, se tutto ciò dovesse funzionare» aggiunse lei. Vegeta, all'udire di ciò, si alzò dal terreno con gli occhi spalancati.   
«MA COSA VAI DICENDO?!» urlò avvicinandosi alla moglie la quale, con un sorriso beffardo, gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia facendolo arrossire.  
«E non mi dispiacerebbe rivederti con qualche ruga in meno» sussurrò lei nel suo orecchio.  
«Tsk...»  
Leston scosse la testa in segno di disappunto. Non vi erano donne, tra i namecciani, non sapeva cosa volesse dire avere una compagna e nemmeno un compagno. L'amore era un sentimento che non avrebbe mai compreso, ma i terrestri erano persone per bene e Bulma era una scienziata veramente incredibile, avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per aiutarla e, per questo, domandò al drago Polunga quanto riferito.  
Egli, a gran voce, acconsentì.  
Immediatamente una luce bluastra avvolse i corpi dei due coniugi i quali, leggermente sollevati dal terreno, percepirono una strana sensazione di formicolio dalla punta delle dita dei piedi al capo. I capelli di Vegeta, che erano stati tagliati molti anni prima, crebbero fino a tornare alle loro fattezze originali, folti e a punta. Tutti i segni dell'età sul viso di Bulma scomparvero definitivamente, capelli e sopracciglia spuntarono rigogliosi e azzurrissimi, i suoi occhi si fecero più limpidi, il viso meno scavato e tutte le sue curve tornarono le stesse di sempre. Si sentì meglio, si sentì più in forze e, perché no, più radiosa. La difficoltà a respirare, i dolori articolari e la sensazione di nausea e capogiri erano quasi del tutto scomparsi.  
«Sembra... sembra che abbia funzionato! Vegeta... ha funzionato!» disse lei lasciando che le lacrime sgorgassero a fiumi. Balzò in piedi leggiadra come una cavalletta.   
E sì, anche il principe si sentì leggero in quel momento, leggero come una piuma. Bulma era tornata, era guarita per davvero._

•  


Goku ebbe un fremito, ma non alzò la testa. Vegeta, seduto ancora a gambe incrociate, sospirò al ricordo di quel momento felice.  
«Ecco perché sei così giovane» disse Goku, distrattamente. Era a conoscenza del fatto che i due coniugi avevano utilizzato le Sfere del Drago per ringiovanirsi, ma non aveva mai compreso il perché. «Ma sei lei è guarita, allora cosa le è successo?»  
«Questo, forse, te lo racconterò un'altra volta» tagliò corto il principe dei saiyan, più che intenzionato a tenere riservata la sua storia ancora per un po', e magari tirarla fuori al momento giusto per ricevere qualche informazione in più da lui, lui che oramai fosse indubbio che gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa. Gli faceva male raccontare di Bulma, di cosa fosse accaduto, di come realmente erano andate le cose ma, al contempo, sentiva che raccontando stesse esorcizzando piano piano quei demoni. Li stava snocciolando uno per uno, li stava rivivendo, riscoprendo e, per questo, superando per davvero.

Goku, ancora piegato su se stesso, sospirò senza rispondere. Era curioso ma non volle insistere e, soprattutto, aveva ben altro a cui pensare.  
«Non so più che cosa devo fare» sussurrò dopo altri interminabili minuti, in un sospiro affranto. Di certo non si aspettava di ricevere risposte concrete riguardo ai suoi dubbi, men che meno da Vegeta.  
Anzi, da lui si sarebbe aspettato di udire giudizi negativi e/o insulti riguardo al fatto che, sì, anche quella notte avrebbe dovuto occupargli il divano. Già il fatto che se ne era stato lì in religioso silenzio quando gli aveva rivelato di non esser riuscito a parlare con Gohan, a parere di Goku, non era un buon segno. Aveva addirittura deviato il discorso. Sapeva che sarebbe esploso da un momento all'altro, era quasi certo che non avrebbe perso altro tempo per rinfacciargli quanto fosse un codardo.  
E invece no, non fu così, Goku si sbagliava. Il suo rivale non gli propinò l'ennesima ramanzina, non diede sfoggio di quanto lo reputava inferiore.  
«Cosa devi fare?! Andare a dormire, razza di idiota. Sono le tre del mattino! Domani ci aspetta un allenamento duro e dopo, soltanto dopo, penseremo a cosa fare» concluse il principe con tono aspro non troppo riuscito poi, finalmente, si alzò in piedi per sgranchirsi le gambe rimaste piegate fin troppo tempo.  
Goku sbarrò gli occhi, ancora fissi sul pavimento.  
Aveva avuto torto riguardo a Vegeta, cielo quanto aveva torto! L'aveva giudicato male, ancora una volta, pur conoscendo quanto in realtà fosse cambiato.  
Il principe non era stato lì in silenzio ad aspettare il momento giusto per sminuirlo, no. Era rimasto accanto a lui semplicemente, nel suo essere taciturno, nel suo essere discreto. E non aveva bisogno di altro, Goku, quella sera non aveva bisogno di stupidi consigli che non sarebbe stato in grado di seguire, non aveva bisogno di qualcuno che lo spingesse. Aveva esattamente bisogno di qualcuno che rimanesse con lui e aspettasse che fosse pronto ad alzarsi. Per questo motivo Goku sollevò finalmente la testa e ciò che vide lo lasciò senza parole: la mano del principe pronta ad aiutarlo a rimettersi in piedi.

•

Goku si alzò stranamente di buon umore, quel giorno. E anche Vegeta, nonostante la prima parte della nottata passata a contemplare il soffitto, era pieno di energie ed era estremamente calmo. L'ansia e la rabbia della notte prima si erano sciolte come neve al sole, sparite senza un apparente perché, estinte come il fuoco senza ossigeno; la mente del principe, in modo del tutto probabile, stava cercando di rimuovere quell'improvviso sgomento dall'origine ignota.  
Si erano alzati e, dopo una silenziosa colazione, si erano recati sul pianeta satellite dei Kaiohshin come avevano fatto durante tutte le giornate precedenti, come se nulla fosse successo. E ciò li fece star bene, perché Goku non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di poter pensare al disastro emotivo combinato la sera prima: il principe dei saiyan aveva iniziato a riempirlo di botte senza nemmeno dargli preavviso.  
Vegeta non avrebbe potuto trovare modo migliore per scaricare la tensione.  
I due saiyan combatterono senza limiti per ore e ore, ogni tanto si sbeffeggiavano, ogni tanto tiravano il fiato nascondendosi l'uno alla vista dell'altro.  
«Ma che diavolo...» si lamentò Vegeta dopo aver visto un suo attacco mancare per l'ennesima volta il suo avversario, il quale ricomparve qualche metro dietro di lui. Con un sorriso beffardo riprovò e riprovò, avendo così la conferma di ciò che l'altro combattente stava facendo per evitare di stancarsi.  
Scagliò l'ennesimo fascio di luce nella sua direzione ma, con uno scatto felino, si lanciò anch'egli contro quella figura muscolosa e si aggrappò alle sue spalle violentemente. In meno di mezzo secondo entrambi si ritrovarono sul vero pianeta dei Kaiohshin, cadendo rovinosamente per terra di fronte al Sommo, il quale trasalì e iniziò ad urlare venendo però completamente ignorato.  
«Ma come hai fatto a scoprirmi?!» ridacchiò Goku grattandosi la testa sormontando il corpo del suo avversario il quale, senza troppi complimenti, se lo levò di dosso con una ginocchiata.  
«Non sono certo stupido, emerito imbecille. Questo è barare!» grugnì Vegeta cercando di attaccarlo con un pugno, ma egli si scansò all'ultimo per farsi rincorrere.  
«Urca! E io che pensavo di farla franca!» urlò lui senza smettere di ridere. Usare il teletrasporto per evitare gli attacchi non era stata poi una mossa tanto leale.  
«Forza, torniamo al lavoro. E guai a te se ti becco ancora prenderti gioco di me!»  
«Volevo vedere se eri attento» si giustificò lui tendendogli una mano per riportarlo sull'altro pianeta ma, non appena Kibitoshin li accompagnò con ulteriori raccomandazioni sul loro pianeta di allenamento, un dolore inaspettato colse Goku di sorpresa.  
La divinità scosse la testa e tornò indietro senza interessarsi dell'accaduto.  
«E tu... sei attento?» gli sussurrò all'orecchio Vegeta con un sorriso beffardo. Gli aveva affondato un pugno della bocca dello stomaco e Goku, dopo aver emesso un lamento sordo, iniziò a tossire.  
«Mi sa di no» balbettò con voce soffocata e le lacrime agli occhi, percependo ancora il respiro caldo del principe sull'orecchio. Rabbrividì. Sentì la pelle d'oca affiorargli sulle braccia e, quando finalmente Vegeta si staccò, tremò nel guardarlo negli occhi.  
Era così minaccioso da mettere paura al peggiore dei mostri ma no, lui non lo temeva per davvero. Oramai lo conosceva, oramai sapeva che non era certo di lui che avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi.  
Ma quegli occhi sì, in quel momento gli fecero paura. Non perché temeva che gli avrebbe fatto realmente del male, no. Perché quegli occhi erano così profondi da inghiottirlo, da farlo cadere in un groviglio di pensieri che mai, mai prima di allora aveva avuto occasione di avere. Goku lo fissò dritto in quelle due fessure nere che il giorno prima l'avevano osservato a lungo, pazienti. Si perse in esse e non riuscì a ritrovare una via d'uscita, percepì dentro di sé qualcosa a lui del tutto sconosciuto. Per un attimo pensò che quell'attacco appena incassato gli avesse danneggiato gli organi interni ma no, non era affatto così. Quel dolore era oramai sparito e aveva lasciato spazio a qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa di _diverso_.  
Ebbe paura, realmente paura di Vegeta, perché egli era l'unica persona che avrebbe voluto accanto in quel momento, l'unica persona che era in grado di prendersi realmente cura di lui, l'unico che avrebbe potuto capirlo e comprenderlo nel profondo. Ebbe paura perché in quel momento capì che, oltre alla sua famiglia, ora aveva un'altra persona alla quale temeva di poter far male con le sue bugie, con ciò che stava nascondendo. Ed era proprio l'ultima persona che si sarebbe aspettato di poter ferire.  
«Kaarot?» La voce roca di Vegeta lo distrasse e lo fece sussultare, e finalmente riuscì a sganciarsi da quello sguardo buio come la notte. «Non dirmi che con quel colpo da principiante ti ho davvero messo al tappeto» continuò il principe.  
Goku respirò velocemente, quasi con il fiatone, come se avesse appena corso una maratona, poi si ricordò che quello non era il momento giusto per pensare, non era il momento per farsi prendere dai dubbi. Quello era il momento di combattere e il suo avversario stava attendendo una reazione.  
Il suo avversario, già. Ma cosa gli era saltato in mente? Cosa gli era successo poco prima? Si stava parlando di Vegeta, non di un esserino indifeso. Stava parlando del principe dei saiyan in persona, cosa diavolo sarebbe importato a lui delle sue azioni e decisioni?  
Lo attaccò, egli rispose. Andarono avanti a lungo e nessuno dei due perse più tempo a riposare o nascondersi. Un colpo dopo l'altro il numero dei graffi e delle cicatrici sui corpi dei due saiyan aumentava, il dolore alle ossa si fece sempre più persistente. Oramai erano giunti al limite, la stanchezza iniziava a farsi sentire a livello delle giunture.  
Pochi colpi ancora e avrebbero dovuto fermarsi, ma quel giorno nessuno dei due aveva la benché minima intenzione di arrendersi per primo. Sempre più rallentati, sempre più sfiniti i due saiyan scagliarono i loro ultimi attacchi senza riflettere, senza pensare. Per interrompere quel combattimento sarebbe stato necessario mettere al tappeto l'avversario.  
Vegeta, oramai al limite delle proprie forze, non riuscì a mantenere la trasformazione e tornò prima ad essere un semplice Super Saiyan, poi allo stadio normale. Con affanno si guardò le mani con gli occhi scuri, e capì di aver esaurito tutto ciò che poteva dare.  
Goku caricò una sfera di energia potente tra le proprie mani, gonfiandola di tutta la potenza che la propria aura avrebbe potuto racimolare. Eccola, era pronta per essere scagliata, grande più di se stesso, lampeggiante come un temporale. Stava per colpire, il suo avversario era distratto e forse lo avrebbe persino steso, era il momento giusto ma, eccola lì.  
Quella strana sensazione che aveva provato in precedenza, gli occhi di Vegeta lo penetrarono da lontano. Sussultò di nuovo. Era troppo tardi, oramai.  
Un boato, un terremoto, un lampo di luce abbagliante e poi il nulla.  
  


_Continua..._  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Ciao gente! Ebbene sì, a quanto pare la nostra Bulmona è guarita dal male che l'aveva quasi uccisa. E allora cosa potrà essere successo? Se non altro abbiamo scoperto come Vegeta sia ringiovanito xD  
> E adesso Goku che cavolo ha combinato? Cos'è successo alla fine di questo capitolo? E, sopratutto, il signorino caro si è reso conto di qualcosa di molto, moooolto importante. Con ciò che sta tenendo nascosto (che ancora non sappiamo cosa sia) forse potrebbe ferire il principe dei saiyan, quell'uomo al quale sta iniziando ad affezionarsi non poco. Woo-hoo xD ma come sono carini.  
> Miei cari, anche questa settimana doppia pubblicazione! Dovrete solo aspettare sabato per scoprire cosa caspita ha combinato Kaarot.  
> Buona settimana a tutti :*  
> Eevaa


	14. Questione di fiducia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 14 - QUESTIONE DI FIDUCIA **   
****

  
  
«Kaarot! Kaarot! Dannazione, apri gli occhi!»  
La voce di Vegeta era ovattata, come se si trovassero sott'acqua. Il buio intorno a sé divenne mano a mano sempre meno opprimente, sempre meno definito. E finalmente Goku lo vide.  
«Ma guarda che hai combinato...» mormorò il principe, tenendo il corpo martoriato dell'idiota adagiato sulle proprie ginocchia. Il sangue sgorgava a fiotti dalle sue ferite, i suoi vestiti erano quasi completamente bruciati e alcune parti erano addirittura colate e fuse con la sua pelle, provocandogli ustioni profonde.  
« _Argh-ahh_ » bofonchiò Goku, invaso da fitte di dolore. Tentò di alzare la testa ma la sentì pesante, alzò le braccia per poter capire la gravità della situazione ma non ci riuscì.  
«Ma dico, ti ha dato di volta il cervello!?» lo sgridò Vegeta, strappandosi la parte inferiore dei pantaloni della propria tuta per tamponargli la vistosa ferita alla base del collo.  
«Co... cosa è successo?» balbettò Goku con voce tremante.  
«Ti sei fatto saltare per aria, pezzo di cretino! Ma a che stavi pensando?!» lo rimproverò nuovamente il principe, per essere sicuro che capisse la gravità della situazione.  
Vegeta l'aveva visto portare le braccia al cielo per sferrargli quell'attacco, era sicuro che l'avrebbe fatto ma, da un momento all'altro, era come se qualcosa l'avesse bloccato. L'aveva visto essere investito in pieno dalla sua stessa enorme sfera di energia, l'aveva visto esplodere.  
Per un attimo aveva pensato che fosse morto, che fosse rimasto polverizzato. Probabilmente c'era mancato davvero poco, troppo poco.  
«Sono proprio distratto, eheh... _argh! AHHH!_ » gridò di dolore Goku. Percepì ogni ferita bruciare come se ci avessero appena messo del sale.  
« _Tsk_... dobbiamo andarcene da qui, dobbiamo andare dal muso verde a farti curare» gli ordinò Vegeta alludendo a Dende e le sue straordinarie capacità curative. Non vi era altro da fare, oltretutto non era nemmeno il periodo migliore per la crescita dei Senzu.  
«NO!» urlò Goku. Si premette una mano su un fianco e tentò poi di divincolarsi dalla presa stretta del principe, il quale se ne guardò bene dal lasciarlo andare.  
«Sei ridotto troppo male».  
«No, non se ne parla!»  
«KAAROT! NON È IL MOMENTO DI FARE SCENEGGIATE» sbraitò Vegeta, scuotendolo. Poi si ricordò che, forse, strattonarlo non era poi la cosa migliore da fare date le sue condizioni. «Maledizione, vuoi lasciarci le penne per caso?»  
«Sopravviverò... e... _argh!_ Anche Kibitoshin può guarirmi». Goku tentò di effettuare il teletrasporto, invano. «Se solo riuscissi a teletrasportarmi, _argh!_ »  
«Ho il telefono con me, è di nuova generazione, si può comunicare anche con altri pianeti. Fammi chiamare Trunks, troverà il modo di venire a prenderci in qualche modo. Ancora non so come, ma lo troverà».  
«NO, VEGETA, TI PREGO!» lo supplicò Goku. Si aggrappò può forte alla spalla di Vegeta, facendo così avvicinare di può i loro volti. «Ti scongiuro. Aspettiamo che arrivino qui i Kaiohshin... sopravvivrò».  
Il principe dei saiyan lo guardò rabbiosamente, avrebbe voluto strangolarlo e porre fine alle sue sofferenze con le sue stesse mani. Gli ringhiò in faccia, ma poi distolse lo sguardo per non tradirsi e mostrare la sua preoccupazione.  
«Kaarot, se muori giuro che ti uccido» lo minacciò, poi mise il telefono in tasca.  
«Eheh... allora un po' ti sto simpatico» lo punzecchiò Goku, tossendo poi rumorosamente. Non era realmente sicuro di farcela, ma quantomeno in caso contrario sarebbe semplicemente morto e si sarebbe risparmiato un bel po' di grane.  
« _Tsk_ , ma fammi il piacere!» sbuffò Vegeta, con lo sguardò fisso negli occhi di quel deficiente. _Simpatico_ , diceva. Per un certo periodo era anche sicuro di averlo odiato, quello squinternato. Non aveva mai provato "simpatia" per nessuno. C'erano persone che gli piacevano, altre che gli piacevano meno.  
Ma, se proprio doveva ammettere a se stesso una cosa, era proprio che quell'idiota - con tutti i suoi innumerevoli difetti - aveva da tempo iniziato a piacergli. In quel momento, inoltre, era la cosa più simile a un amico. E quanto gli doleva ammettere che, se fosse morto, gli Dei solo sapevano quanto si sarebbe arrabbiato.  
«Sei... il solito... orgoglioso» mormorò faticosamente Goku. Si strinse più forte al corpo possente di Vegeta ad ogni fitta, come se scaricare il proprio dolore su di lui alleviasse un po' la pena che provava.  
In una situazione normale Vegeta ci avrebbe messo meno di mezzo secondo a schiantarlo via di dosso e ridurlo a brandelli, ma quella non era affatto una situazione normale. Faticosamente lo accolse, imbarazzato, continuando a tamponargli il rivolo di sangue che sgorgava indomabile dal collo.  
«Beh- _argh!_ Visto che dobbiamo aspettare, questo sarebbe il momento perfetto per continuare a raccontarmi _quella_ storia» disse Goku.  
Il principe dei saiyan ebbe un fremito. Era chiaro che si riferisse a ciò che avevano passato lui e Bulma, a com'era morta per davvero. Quel decerebrato era quasi in punto di morte e voleva davvero che lui gli raccontasse una cosa simile? No, non era proprio il momento perfetto, neanche lontanamente. Forse sarebbe stato un bene aspettare in silenzio che i Kaiohshin arrivassero, senza parlare, senza fargli sprecare altre energie.  
Ma Vegeta era curioso, troppo curioso. E se davvero fosse morto? Se ne sarebbe andato con un segreto da portarsi nella tomba.   
«Tu vuoi sapere tante cose, Kaarot. Ma di te non mi hai ancora detto nulla, e nemmeno di ciò che mi stai tenendo nascosto».  
Le parole gli uscirono come un fiume in piena, senza filtri, senza remore. Goku, malridotto e accasciato tra le sue braccia, chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo e inspirò forte con il naso.   
«Vegeta... perché mi dici questo?»  
«Perché!? Perché è da quando sei tornato che ti comporti in modo strano. Io ho tentato il più possibile di non farti domande, ma non sono un idiota: ho capito che c'è sotto qualcosa. E, mi dispiace, finché non ti deciderai a dirmi che diavolo ti frulla per quella testa bacata, non ti racconterò proprio un bel niente» sentenziò il principe, privo di ogni filtro.  
E no, non sarebbe stato lì a guardarlo morire piuttosto che chiamare aiuto.  
«Non... _argh_... non posso» gracchiò Goku, con un'immensa fitta a livello delle costole. Probabilmente aveva persino un polmone bucato. Quella era la pena da pagare per essere uno dei combattenti più forti della galassia: una piccola distrazione era stata sufficiente per ridurlo in punto di morte. Autogol, come dicevano sulla Terra.   
«Tu _devi!_ Me lo devi!» insistette Vegeta.  
Goku ebbe un sussulto: il principe diceva il vero. Se c'era una persona che, più di tutte, si sarebbe meritata di conoscere la verità questi era solo quell'uomo che si stava prendendo cura di lui, da tempo oramai. Ed effettivamente prima o poi avrebbe anche dovuto dirgli tutto.   
Ma Goku aveva paura, paura della sua reazione e, forse, paura di perdere tutto. Vegeta era il suo unico vero amico in quel momento, era colui che aveva scelto sin dall'inizio per poter sostare lì, sulla Terra. Ma, purtroppo, aveva fatto un errore di calcolo: lui non era indifferente. E la dimostrazione che persino al burbero principe dei saiyan importasse veramente qualcosa di lui la stava avendo proprio in quell'istante. L'aveva avuta la sera prima, l'aveva avuta da tutto ciò che gli stava dimostrando, pur con i suoi modi poco docili.  
Quindi sì, rivelargli ciò che teneva nascosto sarebbe stata ben più dura del previsto.   
«Lo so... ti prometto che te lo dirò. Lascia passare... _argh_... ancora un po' di tempo» mormorò Goku, continuamente colto da fitte lancinanti all'addome. No, non era ancora pronto per rivelargli tutto. E se lo avesse abbandonato? E se gli avesse dato il ben servito? Sarebbe stato un gran problema.  
«E non puoi dirmelo ora, razza di imbecille?! Cosa ti cambia?» lo attaccò Vegeta pur mantenendo un tono di voce piatto e calmo. Era troppo concentrato a controllare che l'aura di quell'idiota non si spegnesse per riuscire ad adirarsi sul serio, o almeno così credeva.  
«Devo prima capire se posso fidarmi di te».

  
Vegeta lasciò andare la presa su quel corpo quasi esanime, come se non avesse più le intenzioni né le forze di tenerlo. Egli, però, vi rimase attaccato cingendolo più forte per le spalle.  
Ci provò in tutti i modi, Vegeta, tentò in tutti i modi di rimanere calmo e tranquillo nella propria posizione, ma una rabbia crescente dalle proprie viscere invase ogni singola cellula del suo corpo muscoloso. Percepì il proprio orgoglio vacillare e una parte di sé prendere fuoco per autocombustione come un bonzo tibetano.  
«Fidarti... di me?» sibilò il principe pericolosamente, facendo riaprire gli occhi al malridotto deficiente il quale, quella volta, si spaventò sul serio. «Se dopo tutti questi anni pensi che non sia ancora degno di fiducia, beh... allora puoi andare al diavolo!»  
Vegeta prese le braccia di Goku e le strappò violentemente dal proprio collo, lasciandolo cadere con un tonfo. Questi annaspò di dolore, cercando di sollevare il collo per mettere a fuoco il rivale il quale, con le braccia incrociate, si allontanò furioso.  
«Ve... Vegeta, non è il caso di essere così permalosi!» balbettò Goku, allungando un braccio verso di lui. Con un colpo di tosse sputò un gran quantitativo di sangue e le sue labbra assunsero un colore blu-violaceo, così come la punta delle sue dita.  
«Taci e risparmia il fiato per rimanere in vita, cretino!» gli intimò il principe.  
Si solleò velocemente da terra per partire alla volta di quel cielo e di quelle nuvole che lo avvolsero in un abbraccio materno.  
Non sapeva se avrebbe funzionato il piano che aveva in mente, ma valeva assolutamente la pena fare un tentativo. Era completamente furente nei confronti di Kaarot, ma avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa e alla svelta, o avrebbe dovuto seppellire il suo cadavere su quel pianeta desolato.  
Racimolò tutte le energie che gli erano rimaste da quella giornata di allenamento intenso e le concentrò nelle proprie mani, per poi mettere a fuoco quello che, da quella prospettiva, sembrava essere il reale pianeta dei Kaiohshin; con un urlo gutturale la liberò nell'aria in quella direzione, augurandosi che le entità superiori si sarebbero accorte che quel colpo non fosse accidentale.  
Vegeta guardò il fascio di luce colpire in pieno quel pianeta e, con il fiatone, scese verso terra. Se non altro quel colpo era servito a scaricare gran parte della sua rabbia e frustrazione.  
Ricercò per qualche secondo nel paesaggio un cambiamento che però non avvenne, quindi tornò più vicino a quel corpo quasi esanime. Kaarot aveva gli occhi chiusi e il suo respiro sembrava sempre più flebile. Non gli sarebbe restato molto tempo, cos'altro avrebbe potuto fare per salvarlo?  
Ma, proprio quando Vegeta decise di ignorare le lamentele di Goku per chiamare Trunks, i Kaiohshin si presentarono composti al suo fianco, con i capelli mezzi bruciacchiati e i volti sconvolti. Evidentemente aveva mirato davvero bene.   
«Perché ci avete messo tanto?!» li rimproverò Vegeta prima che essi potessero rendersi conto della situazione e, quando lo fecero, il più giovane tra i due corse immediatamente nella direzione del ferito.  
Utilizzò il potere che aveva acquisito fondendosi con Kibith molti anni prima e, con le mani aperte sul torace di Goku, lo invase di energia.  
Lentamente, molto lentamente, tutte le ferite si richiusero, tutte le ossa scomposte tornarono alla loro posizione naturale, i muscoli tornarono rilassati e Goku, con un lungo respiro di chi è stato in apnea per troppo tempo, aprì gli occhi.  
Il dolore era svanito, la sensazione di soffocamento anche. Si tastò le costole e si scrocchiò la schiena mettendosi seduto sull'erba, osservato con trepidazione dalle tre figure accanto a lui.  
«Urca, stavolta c'è mancato proprio poco!» disse lui, con un sorriso compiaciuto e inopportuno sulle labbra.  
«SIETE DUE INCOSCIENTI!» intervenne drastico il Sommo, esibendo con altre urla e gesti furiosi il suo completo disappunto verso il loro essere spericolati.  
Inutile dire che ci vollero parecchi minuti per far scemare la collera del vecchio Kaiohshin, istanti in cui Goku si giustificò in tutti i modi e in tutte le lingue mentre il principe, taciturno più che mai, finse di non sentire l'ennesima sfilza di bizzarri epiteti e minacce sul fatto che, se fosse capitato ancora un episodio del genere, non gli avrebbero più permesso di allenarsi lì. Con l'attacco che aveva utilizzato per lanciare il segnale d'aiuto, infatti, Vegeta li aveva quasi colpiti in pieno senza farlo apposta.   
  
  
Quando finalmente il trambusto fu concluso e i due saiyan colpevoli di aver effettuato allenamenti troppo pericolosi vennero lasciati soli, non passarono molti secondi prima che Goku, con i vestiti ridotti a brandelli e la pelle rosea macchiata di sangue, si avvicinò a Vegeta con un sorriso sghembo.  
«Grazie per avermi salvato e-»  
«Portami a casa» lo interruppe bruscamente il principe.  
«Ma Vegeta!»  
«Subito!»  
Goku si incupì immediatamente, non capendo proprio quale fosse il problema. Davvero il valoroso principe dei saiyan si era offeso per una frase detta così innocentemente? Veramente ci teneva ad essere così degno di fiducia? Conosceva Vegeta, un tempo non gli sarebbe importato proprio niente di ciò che pensavano gli altri, specie se si trattava del suo più acerrimo rivale. E in quel momento? In quel momento stava tenendo il broncio per quel motivo.  
Con le sopracciglia aggrottate e due dita sulla fronte, Goku posò indelicatamente una mano sul braccio sinistro dell'avversario e, in men che non si dica, si ritrovarono all'interno dell'appartamento della vicina. Il vantaggio di avere un'inquilina del piano inferiore piuttosto anziana era che ella non si accorgeva minimamente dei due atletici uomini i quali tutti i giorni, più o meno alla stessa ora, finivano catapultati nel suo appartamento per poi sgattaiolare fuori.  
Non fecero in tempo neanche a rendersi conto di essere tornati che, con uno scatto nevrotico, Vegeta si diresse verso il bagno levandosi di dosso tutti i vestiti imbrattati di sangue. Goku udì lo scrosciare della doccia e si morse un labbro.  
Se solo avesse avuto tutte le ragioni per farlo sarebbe entrato, lo avrebbe tirato fuori di peso dalla doccia e gli avrebbe gridato in faccia di smetterla di comportarsi in quel modo, ma lui non le aveva tutte le ragioni. Anzi, forse non ne aveva neanche un po', era lui a dovergli delle scuse per averlo accusato di non essere degno di fiducia.  
Oltretutto non sarebbe affatto stato il caso di entrare in bagno proprio nel momento in cui Vegeta era nudo: di certo non glie l'avrebbe fatta passare liscia. Eppure ebbe l'istinto di farlo, l'istinto di entrare e chiedergli scusa, un istinto che dovette reprimere così come l'estremo bisogno di averlo accanto.  
Perché di questo si trattava, alla fine: aveva bisogno di lui. Aveva bisogno del suo aiuto e il principe sarebbe stato l'unico che avrebbe potuto fare realmente qualcosa per farlo sentire meglio.  
E soprattutto Vegeta era indispensabile, indispensabile per ciò per cui era tornato.  
  


_Continua..._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Salve a tutti carissimi!  
> Ebbene sì, Goku si è fatto esplodere con la sua stessa sfera di energia. Bravo co***ne! xD si è lasciato distrarre dal principe dei permalosi e quasi ci ha rimesso le penne.  
> Lo so, lo so, capitolo un po' cortino, ma mi rifarò nei prossimi! Non manca molto a scoprire il reale motivo per cui Goku è tornato sulla Terra!  
> Mi farò perdonare, ve lo giuro! Per questo pubblicherò il nuovo capitolo un giorno prima, martedì! :)  
> Un abbraccio,  
> Eevaa


	15. Le verità nascoste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 15 - LE VERITÀ NASCOSTE **   
  
****

  


Vegeta quella sera si era preso dalla credenza una scatola di ramen precotto e l'aveva scaldato in fretta e furia, ben intento a tornarsene in camera senza essere interrotto. E fortunatamente quell'imbecille ingrato di Kaarot, comodamente spaparanzato sul divano, aveva perfettamente finto di non accorgersi della sua presenza e l'aveva lasciato fare come se nulla fosse, continuando a guardare distrattamente la televisione. L'avrebbe strangolato con le sue stesse mani, in caso contrario. Non sapeva esattamente perché se la fosse presa tanto, ma non aveva la benché minima intenzione di rifletterci e sbatterci la testa quella sera perché, dopo la precedente notte insonne e l'allenamento sfiancante affrontato il giorno stesso, lui aveva solo voglia di dormire. Dormire e staccare la spina da quegli eventi, rilassarsi e dimenticarsi di essere se stesso: un uomo con troppo peso sulle spalle.

La notte lo avvolse come il morbido lenzuolo con il quale era coperto e scoprì l'ennesima tortura di un sonno ricco di incubi, un sonno che non l'avrebbe affatto rinvigorito come sperava. Si girò e si rigirò tra un brusco risveglio e l'altro, trovando pace solo quando tutte le luci della città si erano oramai spente da tempo.  
Trovò pace ma, improvvisamente, ebbe come la sensazione di essere osservato. Così aprì gli occhi.  
Trunks e Bra lo schernivano con le braccia incrociate e suo nipote, il piccolo Goku Jr, lo stava guardando con occhi sprezzanti, era cresciuto. Era diventato forte, incredibilmente forte e incredibilmente malvagio. Gli assomigliava, era identico a se stesso da ragazzino: un malvagio e beffardo saiyan pronto a conquistare e uccidere. Lo guardava e lo disprezzava, trovava indegno il suo comportamento umano.  
Il ragazzino allungò una mano, una mano sporca di sangue e si avvicinò minaccioso, come per strozzarlo, come per impedirgli di respirare. Trunks, poco più in dietro, incitava il figlio a rendere fine alla sua esistenza. Eccolo, c'era quasi, poteva percepire le sue dita fredde stringersi attorno al suo collo.  
L'aveva afferrato.

Il principe dei saiyan si destò con un sussultò. Ringhiò con i denti aguzzi in mostra e afferò per la maglietta l'uomo che, cautamente, si era appena seduto sul bordo del letto.  
«Calma, calmati!» lo rassicurò Goku nel tentativo di divincolarsi dalla presa omicida del principe il quale, come se si fosse appena svegliato da un attacco di sonnambulismo, mise a fuoco gli occhi scuri del suo rivale con il viso illuminato solo da un raggio di luna.  
Era sudato fradicio e il fiatone gli rese impossibile parlare. Piano piano lasciò andare la maglia di Goku e si allontanò dal suo viso, poggiando poi la testa contro la testiera del letto. Si sforzò di riprendere un respiro regolare, deglutendo di tanto in tanto.  
«Sono io... sono solo io» sussurrò Goku, senza muovere neanche un muscolo.  
«Non vedo come questo possa calmarmi» rispose acido Vegeta, inspirando con il naso così forte da far rumore. «Cosa diavolo ci fai sul mio letto?»  
«Ti ho sentito parlare nel sonno, dicevi cose incomprensibili. Sembravi... spaventato» ammise Goku a bassa voce, come se qualcun'altro al di fuori di quella stanza potesse sentirli.  
Vegeta lo guardò con occhi indecifrabili, quasi come se si vergognasse. Aveva le labbra secche e le occhiaie di chi non dormiva da giorni, ma ciò lo rendeva ancor più maestoso, ancor più dannato.  
Sostarono a guardarsi ancora per qualche istante, momenti in cui il principe avrebbe dovuto spingere via dal suo letto con un calcio quell'idiota che l'aveva disturbato, ma chissà perché non lo fece. Continuarono a scrutarsi torvi nel buio della notte finché, finalmente, Goku si decise a parlare.  
«Ascolta, Vegeta... io devo chiederti scusa».  
«E devi farlo per forza a quest'ora della not-»  
«Fa' silenzio e ascoltami senza interrompermi, una buona volta!» lo interruppe seriamente, poi fece un balzo per mettersi a gambe incrociate esattamente di fianco a lui, appoggiandosi alla testiera del letto con la schiena.  
Una vena pulsò nevrotica sulla fronte del principe il quale, per un simile affronto, ebbe l'immensa voglia di staccargli la testa dal collo. Percepì le mani prudergli e l'istinto animalesco impossessarsi di ogni sua cellula, ma decise di inspirare profondamente e di ascoltare ciò che il decerebrato aveva da dire, sperando che un giorno il karma l'avrebbe realmente ripagato di tutta quella pazienza.  
«Mi dispiace di averti offeso e... hai ragione. Cielo, quanto hai ragione! Sei l'unica persona sulla faccia della Terra che in questo momento mi sta aiutando e lo so, lo so che di te mi posso fidare. Ho imparato a conoscerti in tutti questi anni. Sei cambiato per davvero, sei diventato una persona migliore, e di gran lunga migliore di me» mormorò Goku incupendosi, trovando rifugio nel guardare il soffitto. «Il mio cuore non è mai stato così puro come tutti credevano».  
« _Tsk_ , Kaarot, io ho sempre avuto il sospetto che lo spirito saiyan fosse nascosto dentro di te. Devi imparare a conviverci. A volte avere a che fare con il diavolo ti apre la mente. E ti rinforza la spina dorsale» commentò Vegeta, con un ghigno beffardo in viso.  
Davvero quell'idiota era così idiota da reputarsi tanto malvagio? Ma aveva idea di cosa voleva dire? Certo, non aveva davvero mai dubitato che il suo cuore fosse contaminato dalla genetica della specie, ma era pur sempre Kaarot, per l'amor del cielo. Non aveva mai ucciso nessuno, nessuno oltre i nemici. Mentre lui... no, rabbrividiva solo al pensiero di tutte quelle vittime che aveva mietuto per niente. Niente.  
«Ma dico, hai sempre una risposta perfetta a tutto?» lo rimbeccò scherzosamente Goku.  
«Qualcuno che mantenga elevato il grado di saggezza in questa casa ci deve pur essere» rispose il principe, secco.  
Goku rise, rise per davvero. Erano rari oramai i momenti in cui lo faceva sul serio, tanto che Vegeta si voltò per accertarsi che non stesse fingendo.  
Gli piaceva quella nuova parte di Kaarot, quella consapevolezza che aveva acquisito negli anni di non essere "quello buono" e basta. Gli piaceva che avesse imparato a riflettere, a ponderare le proprie azioni. Ma non poteva certo nascondere a se stesso che, ogni tanto, quella risata sciocca gli mancava. Risentirla lo irritava e nel contempo lo metteva di buon umore, lo aiutava a ricordarsi di non prendersi troppo sul serio, a distendersi, gli rammentava che non si trovava più su Vegeta Sei da tempo immemore oramai. Lo tranquillizzava, proprio come un tempo faceva Bulma. Bulma glielo ricordava ogni giorno, lo tirava dalla sua parte della realtà, lo riportava con i piedi per terra, sulla Terra, quando nelle notti buie ancora ripensava agli anni di schiavitù, di mercificazione.  
Il principe trattenne il fiato. Ma a cosa diavolo stava pensando? Come poteva aver paragonato quell'imbecille di Kaarot alla sua defunta moglie? Ebbe un fremito, un sussulto, e si ricordò di cosa ci stesse facendo lì realmente, su quel letto, a parlare con quel cerebroleso.  
  
«Hai detto che sono l'unica persona al mondo che può aiutarti, anche se dubito fortemente di saperlo fare» ruppe il silenzio egeta. «Certo, posso provarci. Per farlo, però, credo sia necessario che tu mi dica cosa realmente stia succedendo».  
Goku smise di sorridere e, anch'egli, ritornò alla direzione iniziale di quella conversazione notturna. Perché no, non si trovava su quel letto solo per fare quattro chiacchiere con un amico, non si trovava su quel letto per rilassarsi, ridere e scherzare. Si trovava lì perché, dopo dieci giorni dal suo ritorno sulla Terra, era giunto il momento di rivelare a qualcuno la verità, e quel qualcuno non poteva essere altri che Vegeta. Avrebbe dovuto fidarsi di lui.   
«Quant'è difficile...» ammise, facendo ondeggiare la coda proprio come i gatti nervosi.  
Il principe, spazientito, si lasciò andare in un lungo e sonoro sbuffo.  
«Prometto - e non lo faccio spesso quindi vedi di apprezzare questo sforzo - che non tradirò la tua fiducia. Dannazione, guarda cosa mi tocca dire» si maledì Vegeta prendendo immaginariamente il suo orgoglio per appallottolarlo, lanciarlo fuori dalla finestra, vederlo schiantarsi al suolo e venir schiacciato dall'autobus notturno di linea. Tutto ciò gli sembrò parecchio reale, per altro.  
«Di questo non ne dubito» asserì Goku più che convinto che il suo amico dicesse il vero. Non era esattamente quella la sua preoccupazione, non più.  
«E allora che altro aspetti? Che ti cacci fuori le parole di bocca? Non sono mica uno strizzacervelli, io. E, per inciso, ne avresti un gran bisogno» si spazientì Vegeta più che intenzionato a cacciarlo fuori da quella camera se non si fosse deciso una volta per tutte a parlare.  
Goku sorrise amaramente. Non aveva mai preso in considerazione l'idea di andare a farsi psicanalizzare e, onestamente, ebbe il terribile presentimento che anche il più esperto degli psicologi si sarebbe tirato indietro nello scoprire i meandri più profondi della sua mente.  
«Ho paura... della tua reazione».  


Vegeta si tirò leggermente indietro dal suo posto, voltando sia il collo che il tronco per osservar meglio l'uomo seduto al proprio fianco. Per un attimo credette di non aver sentito bene, ma poi si rese conto che in quanto a stranezze Kaarot era imbattibile.  
«Ma dimmi un po', cosa credi che io sia? Un Dio? Un diavolo? UN GIUDICE?!» alzò leggermente la voce nonostante non fosse realmente arrabbiato, ma solo incredibilmente e irrimediabilmente confuso. «Hai paura che ti insulti? Sai già che lo farò, dannazione. Conosci il mio carattere, sai anche che non perderò tempo a ribadirti che sei un idiota, perché io sono così! Sono così, non te le mando a dire e non sono nemmeno una persona educata».  
Vegeta si interruppe, un po' per prendere fiato, un po' per osservare una reazione che in realtà non avvenne.  
Goku se ne stava lì, seduto a fissare il soffitto, come se non fosse proprio sorpreso dalle parole che l'uomo che aveva accanto gli aveva sputato addosso.  
Cielo, quanto riusciva a farlo innervosire quel mentecatto nessuno mai, neanche in un milione di anni. Eppure stava lì, continuava a parlargli, continuava a portare pazienza, continuava a dargli retta.  
«Potrei anche prenderti a pugni, sì, ma cosa temi? Quante volte ci siamo massacrati in questi dieci giorni? Sei quasi morto, oggi, per tutti gli Dei!» continuò il principe sull'orlo del mandarlo a quel paese, poi iniziò a parlare scandendo ogni parola. «COSA – DIAVOLO – HAI – PAURA – CHE – IO - FACCIA!?»  
Goku voltò il viso verso quello paonazzo del principe e lo guardò a lungo. Sapeva benissimo di cosa aveva paura.  
«Promettimi che non mi odierai!»  
«Oh, Kaarot, io ti odio già!» ammise, poi gli portò le mani vicino e le contorse per far finta di strozzarlo. «E non hai la minima idea di quanto ti stia odiando in questo momento perché, lo giuro su mio nipote, devo trattenermi dal metterti le mani al collo e staccarti dalle spalle quella testa bacata che ti ritrovi».  
Goku rise nuovamente.  
«Ok, ok, scusami. Sto esagerando. Mi basta allora che continuerai a odiarmi esattamente come fai ora» si raccomandò, comprendendo perfettamente che, no, non avrebbe potuto attendere oltre per iniziare a raccontarsi oppure sarebbe finita a botte.  
«Questo è poco ma sicuro».  
E gli sarebbe bastato davvero. Perché se quello era il suo modo di odiarlo si rese conto che non avrebbe più potuto farne a meno. E anche quello sarebbe stato un problema, un grosso, grossissimo problema.  
  
Aveva di gran lunga fatto male i suoi calcoli, Goku, quando aveva sperato di poter coinvolgere una persona e riporre in lui il proprio destino. Aveva ancora una volta agito egoisticamente perché, in un modo o nell'altro, persino il grande e potente principe dei saiyan non sarebbe potuto rimanere indifferente verso ciò che stava per rivelargli. Se ne era accorto da com'era cambiato, dall'amicizia che si era andata a creare tra loro, dalla pazienza che stava dimostrando nei suoi riguardi.  
Il problema reale di tutta quella faccenda era che, così facendo, si era tirato la zappa sui piedi da solo. Il suo egoismo l'avrebbe portato a stare in pena. Perché, anche se aveva ancora difficoltà ad ammetterlo a se stesso, si stava davvero affezionando a Vegeta, a quella situazione, alla vita che stava facendo in quei giorni sulla Terra.  
Goku aveva già deciso tutto da tempo immemore. Goku aveva avuto le idee ben chiare sin dal suo ritorno su quel pianeta, Goku aveva progettato come sarebbe andata a finire.  
E la sua vera paura non era propriamente la reazione del principe. La vera paura era quella di metterlo in una posizione troppo difficile e, quindi, di causare lui sofferenze che non meritava di provare. Perché quello che Vegeta non sapeva era che era già stato scelto da tempo per quella missione, per quell'ingrato compito a cui dovrebbe dovuto adempire.  
Goku, ben presto, avrebbe dovuto chiedere qualcosa di estremamente difficile al principe dei saiyan, ma non aveva la benché minima idea di come fare. Come avrebbe potuto dirgli la verità? Come avrebbe potuto rivelargli tutto ciò che stava tenendo nascosto? Come avrebbe potuto spiegargli che il ruolo per il quale era stato scelto, per quella missione, sarebbe stato quello dell'assassino? In che modo avrebbe potuto chiedergli di ritornare ad essere lo spietato principe dei saiyan?  
Vegeta, alla fine, avrebbe dovuto macchiarsi di nuovo le mani di sangue, e non di sangue qualunque, no.  
Perché il favore che Goku avrebbe dovuto chiedergli sarebbe stato... che Vegeta lo uccidesse.  
  


_Continua..._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Boomshakalaka! Ehm... sì, direi che posso concluderla qui, ciao, è stato bello, tanti saluti xD  
> Scherzi a parte, bel finale, eh?! Non odiatemi, vi prego! Abbiamo scoperto una parte importante di ciò che nasconde il nostro caro Goku, finalmente, dopo 15 capitoli... ebbene sì, Vegeta deve farlo fuori. Perché? Perché lo scopriremo. La buona notizia è che nel prossimo capitolo verranno svelate molte altre cose e chiariti un sacco di dubbi. La cattiva notizia è che dovrete aspettare fino a domenica per scoprirlo!  
> Ripeto: non odiatemi!  
> Beh.... che ve ne pare? COSA PENSATE!? DEVO SAPERLOOOO!  
> Un abbraccio,  
> Eevaa


	16. La Dimora dei Draghi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 16 - LA DIMORA DEI DRAGHI **  
  
****

  
_  
Take me back to the night we met  
When you had not touched me yet  
And then I can tell myself  
What the hell I'm supposed to do  
And then I can tell myself  
Not to ride along with you  
_  
  
**The night we met** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtlgYxa6BMU>  


Con una verità atroce a fior di labbra, Goku chiuse gli occhi. Avrebbe dovuto dirglielo, avrebbe dovuto rivelar lui tutto senza nemmeno prendere fiato, sbattergli in faccia tutta la storia senza omettere alcun dettaglio così d'impulso, proprio come quando si toglie un dente.  
E invece ricacciò la verità indietro per masticarla, triturarla e ridurla in piccoli, piccolissimi pezzi e farla affiorare piano piano.  
«Vieni con me» mormorò Goku, sufficientemente piano da risultare quasi impercettibile. Tese poi una mano al principe dei saiyan il quale, confuso, lo guardò portarsi due dita sulla fronte pronto a teletrasportarsi chissà dove, chissà perché.  
Restio, diffidente, Vegeta allungò le proprie dita per afferrare quelle dell'uomo che, ancora, sostava sul suo letto. In quel momento capì che anche quella notte aveva ben finito di dormire. Non appena Goku percepì il tocco prepotente del principe, egli chiuse gli occhi e vagò per luoghi lontani, sufficientemente distanti da poter stare, sostare, parlare. Cercò le fievoli aure di persone conosciute in tempi remoti, nei suoi viaggi alla ricerca delle Sfere del Drago. Si ricordò di una persona, non ricordava nemmeno il suo nome, ma ricordava un piccolo scorcio verde sull'oceano poco distante dalla sua dimora.  
In meno di un secondo si ritrovarono lì, accanto al letto di quell'anziana signora che un tempo era solamente una bambina e Goku, in quell'istante, si ricordò di non essere realmente un ragazzo di ventotto anni. La guardò con le labbra increspate ma ella non si accorse di nulla, si rigirò solo nel letto russando nel momento in cui i due intrusi aprirono la finestra e sgattaiolarono fuori. Corsero, corsero veloci per poi ritrovarsi su quelle maestose scogliere tanto alte da togliere il fiato. Il buio della notte si stava pian piano schiarendo, dando vita ad uno dei fenomeni più affascinanti e meravigliosi dell'intero pianeta: il crepuscolo.  
L'aria fresca e frizzante proveniente dall'oceano sferzava sul viso dei due saiyan scompigliando loro i capelli e arrossando le guance chiare. Goku camminò lentamente verso il precipizio e, senza esitazione, si sedette sul bordo di esso con le gambe a penzoloni. Il principe, dopo averlo imitato, si mise a fissarlo curioso in attesa di una spiegazione che tardò ad arrivare.  
Finalmente, dopo qualche lungo respirò, Goku parlò con lo sguardo rivolto all'orizzonte.  
«Sono stato in un posto lontano dal tempo e dallo spazio, una dimensione infinita e rigogliosa. Mi ci ha portato il drago Shenron, mi sono adagiato sul suo dorso e, dopo una lunga dormita in stato comatoso, mi sono ritrovato lì, sdraiato sull'erba di un colore verde ottanio, a fissare il cielo giallo sopra di me. Molte persone mi stavano aspettando, uomini e donne dai diversi aspetti e personalità. Anche Shenron era lì, ma non aveva più l'aspetto di un drago: aveva sembianze umanoidi nonostante i baffi lunghi e ondeggianti, gli occhi rossi e il colorito verdastro della pelle rugosa. Mi hanno spiegato tante cose, mi hanno spiegato cosa ci facessi lì e cosa ci facessero loro, lì.  
Quel luogo non era propriamente un pianeta ma non era nemmeno l'Aldilà. Era un luogo ove vi si allenavano tutti i migliori combattenti di tutto il multiverso, di tutte le epoche e di tutte le dimensioni. Loro lo chiamano "l _a Dimora dei Draghi_ ", questo perché coloro che presidenziano quella dimensione sono sette draghi, dei quali uno è il Drago Superiore, Onyma. La Dimora dei Draghi è un luogo di allenamento, di battaglia, un posto nel quale ho potuto allenarmi con combattenti realmente invincibili, con persone così forti da farmi persino paura. Ho passato quindici anni lì, quindici anni nei quali l'unica mia occupazione era lottare, lottare, lottare. Non avevo altro a cui pensare, solo quello. E cielo, io stavo bene, era come se avessi la mente completamente vuota, libera e senza alcuna preoccupazione. Mi sono dimenticato di tutto, di tutti. Dopo quindici anni sono migliorato tanto, tantissimo, ma non abbastanza. Il consiglio dei sette draghi ha decretato che io potrei essere uno dei combattenti più forti lì, che ho capacità straordinarie, che mi avevano chiamato lì proprio per questo e avrei potuto essere realmente invincibile, il guerriero più invincibile e più forte di tutti, se non fosse...»  
Goku si interruppe e sospirò. Vegeta lo stava ascoltando curioso ma, nonostante le sue grandi doti di perspicacia, non aveva la benché minima idea di dove stesse andando a parare. Come avrebbe potuto saperlo, del resto?  
«Se non fosse, _cosa?_ » lo incitò il principe dopo un minuto di religioso silenzio, con un tono più curioso che spazientito. Oramai ci aveva fatto il callo, in quei giorni, a dover aspettare che il suo rivale si desse una svegliata.  
«Se non fosse per un limite fisico. Un limite che mi sono accorto che lì, in quella dimensione, è invalidante e terribilmente scomodo» ammise Goku, stringendo più forte la coda intorno alla vita.  
«Ma di che cosa stai parlando? Kaarot, sarai anche ritardato mentalmente, ma non mi pare che tu abbia dei limiti fisici» asserì Vegeta ancor più confuso di prima. Un piccolo sorriso si fece largo sulle labbra del rivale per poi morire subito dopo.  
«Ecco, vedi... forse non sono stato chiaro. I combattenti nella Dimora dei Draghi sono i combattenti più forti di tutti gli universi, epoche e dimensioni. Intendo dire che, coloro che si trovano lì... in realtà sono delle loro “proiezioni”. Non esattamente delle anime, ma proiezioni delle anime stesse» spiegò Goku.  
Il volto di Vegeta cambiò completamente espressione. Si girò di scatto e, con un piccolo scatto della mandibola, fece facilmente intendere che stesse iniziando a capire. La spiegazione di Goku era stata più che chiara, impeccabile, matura, differente da qualsiasi discorso fatto in precedenza.  
«Sono... morti» soffiò il principe, con un terribile presentimento.  
«Sì, sono delle proiezioni fisiche delle anime di grandi guerrieri morti in battaglia che sono finite sia nel Regno dei Cieli che nel Regno degli Inferi. Guerrieri forti, prestanti, invincibili, non sempre buoni, ma eterni. È come se fossero spiriti immortali. E io...» Goku si interruppe e si morse il labbro prima di continuare. «Io sono stato portato lì dal drago Shenron perché sono stato chiamato per la mia forza, per il mio coraggio, perché me lo meritavo. Ma io sono _vivo_ , ho bisogno di mangiare, di bere, di dormire. Non potevo combattere al pieno delle mie forze perché avrei potuto morire e, in una dimensione nel nulla – proprio come la stanza dello Spirito e del Tempo - il mio corpo sarebbe semplicemente scomparso e la mia anima dissolta. Ed ecco, ecco il mio limite fisico: io sono vivo».  
  
  
Vegeta percepì il proprio cuore battere all'impazzata, quasi come se volesse bucargli il petto. Non lo aveva ancora sentito con le proprie orecchie, ma era come se sapesse già cosa Kaarot stesse per dirgli. Forse, però, non era pronto per udirlo e non lo sarebbe stato mai.  
«Vegeta, io... io non sono tornato per restare» svelò Goku, il labbro inferiore tremava. Non ebbe il coraggio di guardare Vegeta negli occhi, non ebbe il coraggio neanche di muoversi.  
«Sei tornato per... per morire» concluse sua maestà, con un ringhio basso e la voce roca.  
No. Non era arrabbiato. O forse lo era, ma in quel momento non era in grado di percepirlo. Si sentì come anestetizzato, bloccato nelle sabbie mobili.  
«Mi hanno dato una scadenza, Vegeta. Mi hanno detto che prima o poi avrei dovuto compiere questa scelta. Ci ho pensato a lungo, ogni giorno per anni interi e alla fine mi sono deciso. Volevo di più, volevo diventare più forte, superare ogni limite, volevo poter diventare anche io una proiezione della mia anima. Mi sono deciso il giorno in cui Chichi è morta, così il Drago Superiore mi ha dato il permesso di tornare qui per adempire il mio compito e tornare da spirito guerriero. Mi ha dato tempo cinquanta giorni per farlo. Cinquanta giorni in cui avrei potuto sistemare i miei ultimi affari qui sulla Terra, salutare i miei figli, la mia famiglia, i miei amici. Entro cinquanta giorni però, sì, dovrò ritornare nella Dimora dei Draghi. Dovrò morire. Per questo non riesco proprio a rivelarmi ai miei figli, alla mia famiglia: non voglio dargli altro dolore».  
Vegeta ascoltò tutta la spiegazione con le orecchie quasi ovattate, come se fosse intrappolato in una bolla di sapone. Non rispose, non parlò, sembrava quasi congelato, rigido come un tronco.  
Non aveva idea del perché, ma si sentì vuoto. Si sentì tradito, si sentì... _triste_. Era un saiyan, il principe dei saiyan, non avrebbe certo potuto rinnegare una scelta fondata sul puro orgoglio personale, sul desiderio di combattere, sul volersi migliorare al di sopra di tutto. Kaarot aveva dimostrato di avere i geni della propria razza, per un attimo Vegeta credette che egli ne avesse addirittura più di lui, il principe di quella specie. Ma poi sua maestà si ricordò bene di aver fatto una scelta, una scelta che gli aveva portato tranquillità e serenità e non avrebbe mai avuto l'intenzione di ritornare sui suoi passi per nulla al mondo. Aveva una famiglia e, pur rimanendo un fiero combattente, non avrebbe mai sacrificato una parte così importante di sé per fuggire per sempre ad allenarsi. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a comportarsi come Kaarot.  
Non riusciva a pensare, non riusciva a capire. Cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli, in quel momento? Fargli la paternale? Rimproverarlo? Rivelargli che non condivideva le sue scelte? Chi diamine era lui per poterlo fare? E soprattutto perché, perché percepiva quel nodo a livello dello stomaco? Perché, nel conoscere la verità, aveva provato un'immensa fitta all'interno del petto?  
  
«Vegeta... dimmi qualcosa, ti prego» sussurrò Goku sperando con tutto il cuore che l'uomo accanto a sé avrebbe capito, compreso o, in qualche modo, perdonato le sue scelte.  
«Perché hai deciso di venire da me?» domandò il principe, facendosi strada in quelle sabbie mobili che l'avevano appena inghiottito. Già, perché? Perché quel completo idiota aveva deciso di non dire nulla nessuno tranne che a lui? Cosa caspita era andato a pensare? Che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto? Effettivamente gli aveva sempre detto di desiderare la sua morte.  
Che non avesse sentimenti? In effetti non glieli aveva mai dimostrati, non li dimostrava quasi mai. Eppure era certo che, oramai, tutti sapevano che lui non fosse in realtà solo il burbero, cinico, menefreghista principe dei saiyan.  
Per un attimo Vegeta desiderò che non fosse mai tornato, che non si fosse mai recato da lui. Desiderò di tornare alla notte in cui si erano rincontrati per poter dire a sé stesso di non cedere, di non ospitarlo, di non accoglierlo a sé.  
«Perché non hai scelto di farla finita subito una volta tornato qui?» chiese nuovamente Vegeta.  
Goku deglutì sonoramente. Aveva sperato di non ricevere mai quella domanda, ma sapeva benissimo che prima o poi gliel'avrebbe chiesto. No, non aveva intenzione di rispondergli. Non aveva intenzione di dirgli la verità. Non aveva intenzione di dirgli che, in realtà, lui non avrebbe potuto tornarsene nell'Aldilà da solo. Che la prima regola per soggiornare nella Dimora dei Draghi come spirito guerriero era che bisognava morire durante una battaglia.  
E chi, se non Vegeta, avrebbe potuto aiutarlo in questo? Erano rivali da sempre, oltre che amici. Aveva sempre detto che "se devi morire, Kaarot, dovrà essere per mano mia".  
Ecco perché l'aveva scelto, ecco perché si era rivolto a lui. Ma in quel momento, a giudicare dagli occhi di Vegeta, Goku non era più sicuro che lui fosse la persona più giusta per farlo. E per questo decise di non dirglielo, non ancora.   
Si inventò una bugia, o meglio scelse di omettere ancora per un poco la verità.   
«Perché... perché sono umano, perché come ha detto il Drago Superiore devo concludere i miei affari, perché prima o poi spero di trovare il coraggio di dire addio a tutti e tu... beh sapevo che tu mi avresti aiutato visto che sei... un esterno, diciamo».  
Vegeta non capì, forse non ci credette. Un esterno? Un esterno da cosa? Dalla sua famiglia? Certo, non vi erano dubbi. Ma già ai tempi del combattimento con i draghi malvagi era chiaro che loro due fossero più amici che nemici.  
«Cinquanta giorni» mormorò il principe, dopo parecchi minuti. «Ieri ti sei fatto saltare in aria apposta, con quell'attacco. Volevi scappare prima del tempo. Tu non volevi essere salvato» constatò ripensando al giorno prima quando, per via un'esplosione da Goku stesso creata, questi ci aveva quasi lasciato le penne.  
«No, questo non è vero» asserì Goku mettendosi sulla difensiva. Si rasserenò però del fatto che forse Vegeta non avesse capito realmente per quale motivo si trovasse lì.  
Non avrebbe potuto uccidersi, naturalmente. Sarebbe dovuto morire in battaglia, sì, ma per mano del proprio avversario. Come cavolo avrebbe fatto a dirglielo?  
«Non mentirmi, Kaarot! A che serve?! Tu hai sperato di rimanerci secco!» insistette Vegeta, più che convinto della propria affermazione purtroppo errata.  
«Ti ho detto che non è così».  
«AH SI?! E perché diamine ti saresti fatto espl-»  
«PERCHÉ ERI STANCO, SCOPERTO, LA TUA TRASFORMAZIONE ERA ESAURITA! LANCIANDOTI QUELL'ATTACCO AVREI POTUTO UCCIDERTI, DANNAZIONE!» urlò Goku, voltandosi finalmente per guardarlo negli occhi. Si avvicinò con il volto al suo, mostrandogli poi i denti in un ringhio gutturale.  
Quella era la sua verità, l'unica verità che era riuscito a dirgli perché, di certo, non sarebbe riuscito a rivelargli anche di non aver scagliato quell'attacco per via di una sensazione, un'emozione provata guardandolo dritto negli occhi, una fitta al petto, un sentimento inatteso. Quegli stessi occhi che, in quel momento, lo stavano scrutando con aria di sfida.  
Forse no, quell'attacco non l'avrebbe realmente ucciso – aveva la pellaccia dura, il principe dei saiyan – ma l'avrebbe ridotto realmente male, persino peggio di come si era ridotto da solo e no, non avrebbe potuto farlo. Non ci era riuscito e non perché Vegeta gli serviva per i propri scopi, no. Perché gli voleva... bene. Perché ci teneva e perché, in fondo, in quel momento stava diventando _importante_.  
E ciò stava rendendo le cose più difficili, ancor più complesse di quanto già non fossero. Perché, se fino a pochi giorni prima Goku era stato certo di tutte le sue scelte, in quel momento si sentiva vacillare. Sparire per sempre sarebbe stata davvero la cosa più giusta da fare?  
«Anche tu avresti potuto rimanerci secco» gli fece notare Vegeta. Si voltò per guardare l'orizzonte, staccandosi da quegli occhi scuri che lo stavano persino facendo sentire a disagio.  
«Meglio io che te, visto che prima o poi a me deve succedere» mormorò Goku, facendo spallucce.  
Sì, se ci fosse rimasto secco con il proprio attacco di certo non avrebbe potuto tornare nella Dimora dei Draghi, ma non avrebbe potuto rovinare la vita di Vegeta per una sua egoistica decisione. Il principe era di gran lunga una persona migliore di lui, non se lo sarebbe meritato.  
  
  
Vegeta non trovò le forze di alzarsi da quel dirupo, da quelle scogliere. Non trovò neppure le forze di controbattere, di dargli un giudizio. Non avrebbe potuto permetterselo e, forse, in quel frangente avrebbe persino dovuto fingersi disinteressato e distaccato. Visto che quell'imbecille lo reputava insensibile sull'argomento.  
E, in fondo, cosa sarebbe cambiato a lui se Kaarot fosse morto? Certo, avrebbe potuto dispiacergli un pochino, ma era stato assente per quindici anni e non aveva certo pianto la sua scomparsa, non aveva certo sentito così ardentemente la sua mancanza. Cosa sarebbe cambiato da allora? Forse... forse era perché aveva sempre sperato un giorno di vederlo tornare.  
Ed eccola lì, nuovamente, quella sensazione di dispnea. Vegeta si aggrappò con tutte le sue forze all'erba verde di quel promontorio, cercando nei modi più disparati a non cedere alla propria ansia. Perché diamine pensare a quella cosa - la morte definitiva di Kaarot - gli provocava tanto sgomento? Si arrabbiò con se stesso. Proprio non riusciva a capirsi.   
«Sei convinto di ciò che stai per fare?» gli domandò il principe infine, non sapendo in che altro modo affrontare la questione.  
Goku non rispose subito, non riuscì. Come poteva rispondergli di sì, se in quel momento nella sua mente si stava scatenando la terza guerra mondiale?  
«Io... io... voglio tornare là» balbettò Goku. Voltò il viso dalla parte opposta del tramonto per nascondere il tremore del labbro inferiore.  
«Perché vuoi tornare?» ribatté Vegeta. Per quel che valeva, forse avrebbe voluto sapere di più, andare più a fondo in quella questione.  
«Perché il mio posto è lì! Sono destinato a quel luogo. Lì stavo bene, ero sereno, ero me stesso per la prima volta. Non avevo problemi, non avevo altro da fare se non combattere» rispose lui tentando di reprimere ogni sensazione opposta a ciò che stava dicendo. Ed era vero ciò che aveva detto: in quel luogo aveva trovato realmente la serenità, era riuscito veramente a tirare fuori ciò che in tanti anni era stato costretto a seppellire. Chichi non gli aveva mai permesso di allenarsi così tanto, non gliel'avrebbe mai fatta passare liscia. E invece lì non era stato costretto a far nulla, non era costretto a lavorare – per cosa poi? - non era mai stato costretto a fermarsi. Goku si sentì immaturo, profondamente immaturo, ma era esattamente ciò di cui aveva sempre avuto bisogno.  
Era diventato forte, aveva sfidato i più potenti combattenti di tutte le epoche e le galassie, non aveva dato giustificazioni a nessuno. Tutti lì avevano capito la sua voglia di migliorarsi sempre, di combattere.  
« _Tsk_... tu hai sempre dei _problemi_ , Kaarot» decretò Vegeta, raccogliendo tutte le briciole del proprio orgoglio per potersi alzare e concludere quel discorso e tirare fuori la parte più congelata di sé. «Beh, ad ogni modo e qualunque cosa ci sia lassù che valga la pena inseguire... è una tua scelta. La decisione è tua e io non sarò certo quello che ti farà cambiare idea».  
Con un balzo nel vuoto Vegeta si gettò a capofitto dal burrone e, quando fu talmente vicino alle onde da poter sentire il sale sulle proprie labbra, scattò in avanti per tornarsene a casa più veloce della luce in direzione di quel sole che, oramai, stava sorgendo.  
No, non gliel'avrebbe data vinta. Non avrebbe ceduto a quelle patetiche sensazioni, non avrebbe fatto nulla per ostacolarlo. Non gli avrebbe rivelato che il pensiero di vederlo morire stava provocando in lui sconforto e disperazione, faceva persino fatica ad ammetterlo a se stesso.  
Da quel momento in poi sarebbe stato freddo, distaccato. Non si sarebbe più fatto coinvolgere, non si sarebbe più fatto sopraffare dalle emozioni, né dalle sue né da quelle di quell'imbecille. Non avrebbe più accettato di accogliere le sue crisi di panico, non si sarebbe lasciato impietosire da quello sguardo triste e solo, non gli avrebbe più consigliato niente, non avrebbe più accolto i suoi dubbi su cosa fare.  
Si sarebbe comportato esattamente come ciò che Goku aveva idea che egli fosse: un burbero e cinico principe menefreghista. Perché lo credeva così, no? Del resto Kaarot l'aveva coinvolto in quel piano senza farsi remore, senza pensare che anche lui avesse dei sentimenti. Era un esterno, no?  
Vegeta avrebbe deglutito e digerito il dispiacere e forse, finalmente, avrebbe smesso di provare quelle sensazioni.  
Lo avrebbe trattato da quello che era e che presto sarebbe stato: un uomo morto.  


•

  
«Gli ha rivelato tutto... TUTTO!» tuonò la figura incappucciata dalle pelle viola. Si alzò in piedi in direzione dell'altro individuo, quello con la pelle verde. «I patti non erano questi! Gli umani non dovrebbero conoscere i dettagli questo posto! Già abbiamo fatto un'eccezione per _lui_ ».  
«La cosa non può rimanere impunita» decretò uno dei più anziani di tutti, alto, tarchiato, con il viso piatto e due spalle larghe.  
«Avevamo già concordato che il Re dei Saiyan avrebbe potuto essere, in qualche modo, coinvolto. Son Goku riceverà la giusta punizione una volta tornato per essersi spinto in cotanti dettagli, Polunga» rassicurò Shenron con calma apparente.  
« _Se_... se tornerà» rispose un'altra figura incappucciata ma, prima che potesse aggiungere altro, venne subito incalzato dal Drago Superiore, Onyma.  
«Tornerà» decretò Onyma, alzando un braccio per far riapparire l'ologramma al centro della stanza.  
Goku, con le gambe a penzoloni sul precipizio, sembrava guardare proprio in quella direzione.  
«Non ha scelta» continuò il Drago Superiore. Mostrò tutti i denti aguzzi e azzurro-celesti con un ringhio roco e gutturale che fece tremare il pavimento.  
No, Son Goku non aveva affatto scelta.

_Continua..._  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Ciao amici! Eccomi qui, finalmente, con il tanto atteso sedicesimo capitolo! Un capitolo di grandi spiegazioni, che lascia intravedere un piccolo squarcio di ciò che Goku ha fatto e di ciò che, probabilmente, è destinato a fare. Perché, come ha detto Onyma, non ha scelta. Perché? Perché non si sa, non ancora.  
> Che dire... ho esaurito almeno una minima parte di vostri dubbi? Vi è piaciuto?  
> A me Dragon Ball Gt non è mai piaciuto un gran che, ma devo riconoscere che l'idea di mettere in gioco i draghi mi è piaciuta. Come l'hanno sviluppata un po' meno, ma son pareri personali. In generale, però, i draghi mi gasano, per questo ho deciso di caratterizzarli in modo diverso. Attenzione, i sette draghi non sono i draghi malvagi del Gt! Non c'entrano assolutamente nulla con loro. Come avete potuto notare c'è anche Polunga tra loro...  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate! Pubblicherò il prossimo capitolo giovedì! Scusate se non riesco a tenere un giorno fisso ma in base alle settimane riesco a capire quando ho tempo di correggere quello che ho scritto per riuscire a pubblicare. Il lavoro mi distrugge! xD  
> Eevaa


	17. Quello che dimostri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 17 - QUELLO CHE DIMOSTRI **   
  
****

Quattro giorni. Trascorsero quattro giorni da quel crepuscolo doloroso che aveva segnato un punto di svolta nelle vite di entrambi i saiyan.  
Goku e Vegeta non ne avevano più parlato. O meglio, non avevano proprio più _parlato_. C'erano state lotte di sguardi sfuggenti, combattimenti al limite dello sfinimento e qualche esiguo litigio per il cibo, il solito. Niente più, niente meno. Vegeta reprimeva la propria rabbia lasciandola sfogare solo negli allenamenti, Goku teneva i propri dubbi per sé e, stremato a fine giornata, non poteva far altro che incassare e starsene zitto per i fatti propri.   
Provava tristezza, Goku, perché Vegeta non sembrava aver reagito come egli si aspettava ma, forse, in quel modo sarebbe stato tutto più semplice. Sarebbe senz'altro tornato utile ai propri scopi se Vegeta fosse assolutamente indifferente alla causa. Il principe aveva ascoltato tutto e se ne era andato, così, senza dire nulla. Non gli aveva più detto nulla, non era più tornato sul discorso, si comportava esattamente come se niente fosse successo. Nella lotta, però, un cambiamento c'era stato: il principe era sempre teso, durante la battaglia sferrava colpi così mirati da far quasi paura al suo rivale.   
Anche i momenti di serenità in quella casa erano però notevolmente diminuiti, se non annullati. Se nei giorni precedenti alla rivelazione della verità - durante la cena o in qualche momento di quotidianità - i due saiyan arrivavano quasi sempre a sfiorare un sorriso o una conversazione piacevole, in quei tre giorni era stato tutto piatto, asettico, completamente vuoto e privo di significato.   
E a Goku tutto quello mancava. Ma come poteva mancargli, se sapeva fin dal principio che sarebbe dovuta essere una sistemazione momentanea? Come poteva già percepire l'assenza delle ramanzine di Vegeta, dei suoi falsi attacchi, delle sue perle si saggezza nei momenti giusti?   
Era come se Vegeta non lo vedesse, come se già non si trovasse più lì. Sua maestà era più volte scomparso durante le serate per recarsi dalla propria famiglia. La seconda sera era rimasto anche a dormire alla Capsule Corporation, rientrando in tarda mattinata con la richiesta di andarsi ad allenare seduta stante senza troppi complimenti, come se lui fosse semplicemente una sorta di robot da combattimento.   
Goku aveva provato qualche volta a lanciargli qualche battutina, a dire una delle sue solite sciocchezze, ma lui non si era neppure degnato di rispondere, di attaccarlo come suo solito nel personale, nemmeno per dirgli _"Kaarot, razza di idiota che non sei altro"_ come era consueto fare.  
Sembrava che non gliene importasse più niente. Niente di niente. Tutto ciò a cui Goku si era affezionato durante i suoi giorni di permanenza sulla Terra era stato fittizio, temporaneo. Si diede dell'idiota per aver quasi creduto di aver cambiato idea, per cosa poi? Si sentì uno sciocco, un debole. Aveva messo in discussione tutto ciò che aveva progettato e creduto per quindici anni per così poco, per una persona alla quale in realtà non gliene fregava nulla di lui e che glielo stava dimostrando ampiamente. Gli aveva dato un piccolo assaggio di una vita terrestre piacevole, per la quale valesse la pena restare. Aveva creduto che qualcuno gli volesse bene sul serio per ciò che era diventato, per ciò che era veramente: un saiyan, un combattente. E invece no, Vegeta si era dimostrato indifferente, indifferente per lui, indifferente per la storia che gli aveva raccontato. Non aveva provato nemmeno a fingersi dispiaciuto.   
Ma in quel momento, grazie a quella rivelazione, ebbe perfettamente chiaro cosa avrebbe dovuto fare: andarsene più in fretta possibile da quel pianeta. Era pronto a morire.   
  
  
Ed eccolo lì, fiero e tronfio per il suo ultimo attacco andato a segno, sua altezza reale il principe dei saiyan lo fissava mangiandogli la carne con lo sguardo, con una mano alzata e una sfera di energia che gli illuminava la pelle ambrata e gli occhi contornati di rosso. Minaccioso come non era stato mai, Vegeta scattò nella sua direzione. Lo prese per il collo con una mano e lo fece collidere contro una parete rocciosa, avvicinando pericolosamente la sfera di energia al suo viso. Goku non si divincolò, non contrattaccò. Non fece nulla e ciò mandò su tutte le furie il principe dei saiyan il quale, teso come una corda di violino, gli ringhiò a pochi centimetrici dalla faccia.   
«Fallo» sussurrò Goku alzando il mento con voce strozzata. Percepì i polpastrelli del principe aderirgli alla giugulare e stringere prepotenti.   
Vegeta rimase immobile in quella posizione, respirando con le narici dilatate e premendo ancor più forte le dita contro il collo dell'avversario. Con un ginocchio sul petto lo teneva incastrato a quella montagna alta e ripida, pronto a sferrare quel micidiale colpo che, se non fosse stato evitato, sarebbe stato mortale.   
Goku era pronto. Non aveva più nulla da perdere, era lì, deciso a portare a compimento lo scopo per il quale era tornato. Lasciò andare il Ki per tornare allo stadio naturale.  
«Forza, fallo! UCCIDIMI!» urlò, mostrando i denti a Vegeta.  
«Ti piacerebbe, vero? Oh, no, caro mio. Non prenderò questa decisione al posto tuo, non sarò io a rispedirti in quel posto! Arrangiati da solo» disse pungente Vegeta, spingendolo ancor più forte contro la parete con uno scatto nervoso. Poteva sentire il respiro di Kaarot scottargli le guance, l'odore del suo sangue accarezzargli le narici.   
«E a te cosa importa, eh? Fallo e basta, per quel che te ne frega!» ringhiò Goku. Allargò le braccia per essere pronto a incassare il colpo ma, proprio in quel momento, Vegeta mollò la presa.   
I suoi occhi azzurri contornati di rosso tornarono neri come la pece, i suoi capelli ripresero la forma di fiamma e, al posto della folta peluria rossa, riaffiorò la pelle del petto coperta di cicatrici.   
«Per quel che... che me ne frega?» domandò sua maestà con tono pericolosamente tranquillo, tradito solo da quelle due fessure color pece che si incatenarono a quelle gemelle del rivale.  
Goku si massaggiò la gola con aria di disprezzo.  
«Esatto, per quel che te ne frega».   
«Dimmi un po', idiota senza cervello, cosa pensi che io sia?» lo minacciò il principe, puntandogli l'indice contro.  
Goku però non si scompose, non si fece intimidire.   
«Ciò che mi stai dimostrando di essere» controbatté con un sibilo.  
«Ah, sì? Un insensibile? Uno a cui non gliene importa niente di nessuno? Un menefreghista? Pensi ancora che io sia questo, dopo tutto quello che ti ho raccontato?!» domandò Vegeta, sprezzante.   
Silenzio. Nessuna risposta, solo un patetico, imbarazzante, carico grande silenzio. Goku lo guardò e rilassò le sopracciglia.   
Davvero lo pensava? Davvero pensava ancora che Vegeta fosse ciò che stava dimostrando di essere in quei giorni?  
Goku si morse il labbro, ma il principe lo incalzò ancor prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa.  
«Sai perché mi sto comportando così? Eh? Lo sai? RISPONDIMI!» Vegeta urlò nuovamente carico d'odio, di tensione, di frustrazione. Aveva giurato a se stesso di non dire nulla, di fingersi ciò che oramai non era più da tempo ma no, non ci riusciva. Non riusciva più a mentire, né a se stesso né agli altri. E se per difendere ciò che era diventato avrebbe dovuto calpestare nuovamente il proprio orgoglio, beh, l'avrebbe fatto.  
Perché Vegeta non era più quello di una volta, lui non era più indifferente alle situazioni. Poteva fingersi tale con gli estranei, con coloro dei quali non gli importava nulla.  
Ma con Kaarot no. Con lui non ci riusciva. Doveva difendersi, doveva dimostrare chi realmente fosse. Perché la realtà era solo una: non sopportava l'idea di vederlo morire. Di veder morire _anche_ lui.  
E proprio per questo, con rabbia, iniziò a raccontare.   
  
  
_Erano trascorsi due mesi e mezzo dal loro viaggio su Neo Namek, erano tornati vittoriosi e con il sorriso sulle labbra. Quando avevano annunciato ai loro figli della guarigione di Bulma si erano ritrovati tutti al settimo cielo, avevano tenuto una grossa festa durante la quale c'erano stati brindisi, banchetti e tanta felicità.  
Bulma era in forze. Talmente in forze che aveva deciso persino di non sottoporsi ad accertamenti medici costanti: era assolutamente certa che il cancro fosse sparito e, per breve tempo, aveva avuto ragione.  
Ma il cancro non è una malattia che si può ingannare, non accetta giochetti, non si sconfigge tanto facilmente. Le cellule tumorali erano sì regredite portando il proprio corpo indietro nel tempo, ma non erano sparite del tutto e, silenziosamente, erano cresciute ed erano tornate a moltiplicarsi ancor più velocemente di prima. Bulma se ne accorse dopo tre settimane quando, durante la notte, avvertì nuovamente la fame d'aria.   
L'errore più grande era stato proprio quello di riportare il proprio corpo indietro nel tempo, perché più si è giovani più il rinnovo cellulare funziona velocemente, e questo valeva anche per le cellule impazzite.   
In meno di due mesi la situazione medica di Bulma era tornata ad essere peggiore di quella precedente, il cancro se la stava divorando famelico come una tigre.   
I medici le avevano sconsigliato di sottoporsi nuovamente alla chemioterapia o ad un intervento chirurgico – il suo fisico era troppo debole, avrebbe rischiato di morire prima del previsto - ed ella aveva accettato tristemente il destino in serbo per lei, così come avrebbe dovuto fare sin dall'inizio.  
Colui che però non lo aveva accettato era proprio il principe dei saiyan, il quale aveva trascorso le giornate al telefono o al computer alla ricerca di cure sperimentali. Era partito alla volta di un pianeta lontano con abitanti simili ai terrestri per vedere se avevano ideato una cura per una malattia simile, ma tutto era stato vano.   
Presto sarebbe stato Natale e no, non avrebbe accettato di vederla spirare prima di quel periodo. Non lo avrebbe accettato mai, ma avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di farle passare quella giornata in compagnia della sua famiglia: era la sua festa preferita.   
Ma quel tragico 11 dicembre le condizioni di Bulma peggiorarono ulteriormente e i medici non le diedero più di dieci giorni di vita. Stesa su quel letto, circondata dai suoi figli e i suoi amici, non sembrava più nemmeno lei. Così magra, così pallida, i capelli color turchese stopposi e spenti come i suoi occhi. Vegeta non si diede pace, non riusciva.   
«Papà... ti prego...» disse Trunks quella sera, supplicando il padre di trascorrere i suoi ultimi giorni al fianco di Bulma al posto di cercare continuamente una soluzione a qualcosa che, purtroppo, una soluzione non ce l'aveva.  
«Io non posso arrendermi! Io devo lottare anche per lei!» gracchiò sua maestà, facendo avanti indietro per il corridoio.   
«Vegeta...» aveva sussurrato la donna dall'interno della stanza con le ultime forze rimaste. Il principe chiuse gli occhi e avvertì una fitta al petto così forte da fargli pensare che sarebbe morto lì.  
Si addentrò e si sedette accanto a lei, lei che lo guardava con occhi apprensivi, come se fosse lui quello malato, come se fosse lei che doveva prendersi cura di quell'uomo che, pur volendosi dimostrare forte, aveva solo bisogno di piangere, di lasciarsi andare. Ma lui doveva resistere, doveva farlo per lei.  
«Vegeta... io sono serena» ammise Bulma. Lo era per davvero e, certo, aveva anche paura. Ma la sua esistenza era stata una vera e propria favola, ricca di emozioni, di viaggi, di scoperte, di avventure incredibili. «Ho fatto tutto ciò che dovevo fare nella mia vita... credo che sia inevitabilmente giunto il momento di andarmene».  
«NO! NON DIRLO! Tu non puoi!» si rifiutò Vegeta, sull'orlo di esplodere.   
«Sono stanca... non riesco più a lottare. Sono pronta ad affrontare la morte» ribadì la moglie con un filo di voce, accarezzando la guancia di quell'uomo che era stato il suo principe, il suo vero grande amore.   
Non desiderava altro che averlo accanto, lui come i loro figli. Non aveva altro da chiedere, si sentì in pace e avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per fare in modo che Vegeta si tranquillizzasse.   
Ma il principe no, non l'avrebbe mai accettato e, in quel momento che il suo terrore più grande stava per realizzarsi, si sentì talmente debole da non riuscire a reggersi sulle proprie gambe. Non avrebbe pianto, non davanti a lei. Ricacciò indietro le lacrime e inspirò profondamente.  
«Vorrei... vorrei poter fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa purché non accada» ammise il principe, sussurrando piano contro il palmo della mano della moglie.  
«Prima o poi sarebbe successo ugualmente... siamo esseri umani, Vegeta. Ed io ho la sfortuna di essere di una specie meno longeva della tua. Lo avevamo già messo in conto».  
Gli occhi di Vegeta fecero fatica a reggere ulteriormente, per questo si scansarono da quelli azzurri e velati di lei alla ricerca di un porto sicuro, un luogo ove avrebbe potuto nascondere quei lucidi cristalli che stava tentando in tutti i modi di trattenere. Ma, proprio in quel momento, proprio nell'istante in cui Bulma pronunciò quelle parole, la mente del principe vagò tra mille orizzonti, tra le montagne e i mari, nell'universo e nel creato fino a raggiungere quell'epifania che per tanti mesi aveva ricercato. Un'idea. Un'intuizione malsana.  
  
  
«Come stai?» domandò Vegeta, controllando assiduamente dall'oblò della navicella spaziale alla ricerca di quella terra lontana che avrebbe dovuto comparire a momenti tra le stelle e lo spazio nero.  
«Non una favola, come poco fa...» asserì lei con un sorrisetto. Ciò che più amava di suo marito era il suo modo di essere testardo e cocciuto quasi più di lei.   
«Resisti. Siamo quasi arrivati» si raccomandò lui. Riuscì a scorrere in lontananza un puntino verde divenire sempre più vicino.  
Neo Namek, per la seconda volta. Come aveva fatto a non pensarci prima, proprio non se ne capacitava. Eppure la soluzione era lì, vicina, così vicina da poterla toccare.  
Avevano dovuto aspettare altre due settimane per andarci ma oramai c'erano quasi. Lui, lei, Trunks e Bra erano ripartiti alla volta del pianeta dei namecciani per ricercare nuovamente le Sfere del Drago, dopo tre mesi esatti da quando l'avevano utilizzate. L'anno solare di Neo Namek, infatti, era molto più breve di quello terrestre. Bulma aveva stretto i denti e tenuto duro il più a lungo possibile, persino più a lungo di quanto avessero pronosticato i medici.  
Inizialmente aveva rifiutato categoricamente la proposta del marito, si era persino arrabbiata. Aveva detto che avrebbe preferito morire con dignità, sulla Terra, nel suo letto, circondata dai suoi cari. Ma poi anche i suoi figli gliel'avevano fatto notare: forse ci sarebbe potuta essere una possibilità, una possibilità concreta di combattere quel male che la stava divorando.   
Gli esseri umani, i terrestri più velocemente di altri, sono destinati all'invecchiamento e alla morte. Una delle cause principali era proprio il cancro. Un male terribile, un male incurabile nonostante decine e decine di anni di ricerche. Ma i saiyan... i saiyan non si ammalano di cancro. Le cellule dei saiyan riescono a combattere quelle impazzite, riescono a debellarlo come un semplice raffreddore.  
E allora aveva accettato, si era detta "perché no?". Se ci fosse stata anche solo una piccola speranza di passare ancora qualche anno con i suoi amati, perché non tentare? Così, il giorno dopo Natale, erano ripartiti. Mancava poco, davvero poco. Avrebbe dovuto resistere ancora poche ore perché, quel giorno, Bulma sarebbe diventata una saiyan._  
  


  
  


_Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Ciao a tutti miei cari e mie care! Dopo lo scorso capitolo di grandi rivelazioni, ora abbiamo scoperto un altro pezzetto di cosa è accaduto alla nostra Bulma. Ebbene sì, cari e cari, l'intenzione del principe era proprio quella di trasformarla in una della sua stessa specie. Cosa sarà accaduto? Polunga avrà acconsentito? Oppure semplicemente non è stato in grado di compiere la traformazione? Nel prossimo capitolo si saprà di più riguardo a questa storia, e sopratutto arriveremo ad un altro punto cardine.   
> Vi aspetto domenica per il 18° capitolo!  
> Un abbraccio,  
> Eevaa


	18. Vederti morire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 18 - VEDERTI MORIRE **   
  
****

  
  
_I’m coming up only to show you down for  
I’m coming up only to show you wrong  
to the outside, the dead leaves, they all blow  
for’e before they died had trees to hang their thoughts  
At every occasion I’ll be ready for the funeral_

**The funeral** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMFWFhTFohk>

_L'aria sotto il cielo pesante di Neo Namek rese la permanenza di Bulma ancor più difficoltosa. Nonostante la navicella fosse provvista di tutte le sue cure palliative, la scienziata aveva sofferto particolarmente il viaggio alla volta di quel pianeta. Ma ella aveva tenuto duro, aveva stretto i denti e si era aggrappata con le unghie alla vita.  
Vegeta era un fascio di nervi, non mangiava da giorni, non dormiva. Occhiaie viola contornavano i suoi penetranti occhi neri, il colorito della sua pelle era ingrigito nonostante fosse ritornato giovane da poche settimane.  
Non si era arreso, non aveva accettato di perderla. Piuttosto che vederla spirare tra quelle atroci sofferenze, sarebbe stato disposto a convivere con una Bulma diversa, una Bulma con gli occhi neri e i capelli scuri, una Bulma fisicamente prestante e con una coda pelosa che partiva dalle ultime vertebre lombari. Una saiyan. Se l'era immaginata più volte, se l'era raffigurata nella propria mente e sì, sarebbe stata ugualmente bellissima. Diversa nell'aspetto, ma sempre la stessa nello spirito. E chissà, magari un giorno avrebbe persino potuto allenarla, combattere con lei.  
Sarebbe stato disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa pur di salvarla, pur di regalarle ancora gli anni di vita che le spettavano, che meritava. Avrebbe dato la propria anima per lei, sarebbe morto al posto suo. In quei mesi aveva sofferto così tanto da divorarsi lo stomaco ma, fortunatamente, nemmeno l'ulcera era una malattia che colpiva il sistema immunitario saiyan.  
Il namecciano Leston non era sicuro che il loro piano potesse funzionare, ma era stato così gentile da aiutarli a radunare nuovamente le sette sfere per compiere quell'ultimo, disperato tentativo. E in quel momento erano lì, con il naso rivolto all'insù e gli occhi lucidi di speranza._

  
_Bulma, avvolta in una coperta color panna, si era lasciata trasportare dalle forti braccia del marito sin fuori la navicella ove, brillanti e lampeggianti, giacevano le sette Sfere del Drago Polunga. Si erano accovacciati e avevano aspettato che Leston lo invocasse. Bra e Trunks si trovavano lì, al loro fianco.  
La scienziata, scossa da incessanti brividi di freddo, tentò di tenere gli occhi aperti durante l'apparizione del drago che rese poi però il cielo scuro e inquietante.  
«Sei pronta?» le domandò Vegeta. Percepì il proprio cuore battere a velocità così elevata che gli sembrò che potesse sfondargli il petto.  
«Se non dovesse funzionare... sappiate che io sono contenta ugualmente» balbettò lei tra un colpo di tosse e l'altro. Sentì l'ossigeno sfuggirle dai polmoni e perse completamente la sensibilità delle dita, ma loro erano lì. La sua famiglia era lì.  
«Funzionerà... vedrai che funzionerà» la rassicurò Bra. Le prese una mano tra le sue per cercare di riscaldarla, di tenerla con sé.  
«Grazie... grazie Vegeta... per la famiglia che mi hai dato, per i nostri figli. Grazie per l'amore che mi avete regalato» sussurrò la scienziata.  
«Te ne daremo ancora, mamma. Per sempre» le promise Trunks, avvicinandosi ancor di più.  
«Grazie...» ripeté lei chiudendo gli occhi. Si accoccolò e si strinse ancor di più al petto del marito, il quale la accolse ancor più calorosamente.  
«Resisti, ti prego. Stai con me» le sussurrò Vegeta nell'orecchio, così piano da non farsi nemmeno sentire dai propri figli e, dopo aver annusato ancora una volta il profumo dei suoi capelli turchini, il principe dei saiyan fece segno a Leston di procedere._  
_Con voce solenne e con parole che solamente Vegeta fu in grado di comprendere, il loro amico namecciano formulò il desiderio tanto atteso._  
_«Per favore, potente Polunga, fa' in modo che Bulma diventi una saiyan!»_  
_Il drago dagli occhi rossi e le braccia potenti e muscolose non si scompose e, al contrario, emise un piccolo ruggito profondo e gutturale. L'attesa durò pochi secondi ma sembrò un'eternità, un'eternità dentro la quale il principe avrebbe voluto sostare per sempre._  
_Sin da quando aveva appreso della malattia della moglie Vegeta non si era dato pace, non era passato giorno senza che egli pregasse tutti gli Dei nei quali non aveva mai creduto purché ella si salvasse. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per prendersi almeno un po' della sua sofferenza, del suo star male. L'aveva vista piangere, l'aveva sentita gridare, aveva percepito il suo dolore e la sua forza ma, man mano che i giorni passavano, la dama con la falce gli era sembrata sempre più vicina. Avrebbe voluto combatterla per lei, stringere un patto con il diavolo per lei, ma il principe dei saiyan non era in grado di far nulla di tutto ciò._  
_Le era stato vicino in silenzio, in religioso silenzio, tenendosi dentro tutta l'apprensione e tutto il dolore. Aveva creduto di scoppiare, di esplodere. Non era mai stato così male in vita sua, non aveva mai provato una sensazione simile e avrebbe dato qualunque cosa purché quell'agonia cessasse e tutto tornasse alla normalità._  
_Ma, purtroppo per lui, purtroppo per Bulma, il lieto fine non arrivò. Perché quel giorno, su Neo Namek, era decisamente troppo tardi._

« _Mi dispiace, ma non posso esaudire il vostro desiderio.  
Perché la persona che mi avete chiesto di trasformare...  
...non è più in vita_».

  


Con il fiatone e gli occhi arrossati Vegeta finì di urlare. Finì di raccontare, finì di raccontarsi. Aveva tirato fuori tutto, era nudo, svuotato da ogni ricordo.  
Erano stati giorni difficili, giorni di silenzi, giorni di distacco, ma Vegeta non avrebbe potuto sopportare un'altra volta quell'agonia, non avrebbe sopportato di farsi coinvolgere di nuovo in qualcosa che non avrebbe potuto risolvere.  
Aveva già sofferto abbastanza.   
«Ecco perché... ecco perché mi sto comportando così». Vegeta tornò a parlare normalmente, tuttavia non smise di fissare negli occhi quell'uomo che, per tutto il tempo, non aveva mai smesso di tenerlo per le spalle.  
«Vegeta...» sussurrò Goku, con un nodo alla gola e gli occhi lucidi come degli specchi.  
«Perché è questo che si prova quando una persona che hai vicino ti dice che... che deve morire» sibilò infine il principe sputando fuori tutto l'odio, tutto il rammarico che aveva conservato in quei giorni.  
«Oh, Vegeta...»  
«Lasciami in pace» lo zittì. Voltò il viso dall'altra parte e tentò di scrollarsi di dosso quelle sudicie mani che lo stavano trattenendo.  
Goku deglutì. Come aveva potuto? Come aveva potuto pensare che davvero Vegeta fosse ancora quell'uomo che aveva incontrato per la prima volta sulla Terra? Come aveva potuto credere a quella messinscena che gli aveva propinato? Davvero era stato così stupido da credere veramente che lui fosse indifferente a ciò che gli aveva detto?  
Era stato così impegnato a piangersi addosso, così egoista da mettere al centro del mondo se stesso per poter vedere realmente quale fosse il problema del suo amico, quale fosse il reale motivo del suo comportamento distaccato. Come aveva potuto considerarlo un esterno, dopo tutto ciò che avevano vissuto?  
«Mi dispiace... mi dispiace di aver dubitato ancora di te».  
«ZITTO! Sta' zitto e portami via da-»  
«HO MENTITO!» lo interruppe Goku ad alta voce. Prese per un braccio il principe dei saiyan il quale, bloccandosi nel suo intento di voltare le spalle ed andarsene, ebbe un fremito. «Quel giorno, sulla scogliera. Ti ho detto una bugia: io _ho_ paura. Mi hai chiesto se sono convinto di ciò che faccio... beh, no, non lo sono affatto. Io voglio tornare nella Dimora dei Draghi, lo voglio davvero, quella era casa mia. Però... però più sto qui più mi rendo conto di quanto mi mancherà la Terra e ho anche paura che, se dovessi rivedere i miei figli, potrei cambiare idea. E non era questo il mio obiettivo, non era per cambiare idea che sono tornato!»

Vegeta non si voltò, continuò a guardare il cielo dorato senza riuscire nemmeno a guardare negli occhi quell'uomo confuso che prendeva il nome di Kaarot. Kaarot, non Goku, perché quell'ingenuo ragazzino dal sorriso smagliante e dall'animo buono e gentile era stato sopraffatto, sepolto.  
Ora era un saiyan, un vero saiyan al 100% mentre lui, il principe, era diventato quasi un terrestre. Si erano invertiti i ruoli, tutto si era ribaltato. Per un momento Vegeta provò rabbia per se stesso: avrebbe dovuto essere lui quello che sacrificava tutto per amore del mero combattimento, invece quella sudicia terza classe aveva preso il suo posto. Ma poi si rese conto che quello infelice era proprio Kaarot; lo comprendeva dalle sue parole, dal suo sgomento.  
Quel ragazzo non sapeva cosa fare, si sentiva forse troppo in colpa per ciò che era diventato.  
«Cosa vuoi che ti dica, adesso? Che devi restare? Che devi partire? Dimmi di cosa hai bisogno, dimmi cosa vuoi sentirti dire e facciamola finita» asserì Vegeta sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi.  
«Forse dovrei farlo subito. Dovrei andarmene immediatamente e non pensarci più... aiutami... aiutami ad andarmene» supplicò Goku, sentendosi già morire dentro.  
Aveva già preso una decisione, era stato risoluto nel suo compito. E allora perché gli veniva così difficile pensare di andarsene via per davvero?  
Vegeta avvertì un groppo alla gola, una rabbia crescente. E poi capì, non seppe come, ma capì. Un flashback riaffiorò nella sua mente, parole sentite poco più di mezz'ora prima.  
" _Fallo! Forza fallo: uccidimi!_ "  
Il principe sentì le proprie gambe tremare, le proprie braccia diventare molli e inermi. Kaarot non doveva semplicemente morire, Kaarot doveva essere _ucciso_.  
E non a caso aveva deciso di rivelarsi solo a lui, non a caso gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato l'unico a poterlo aiutare. Vegeta era stato scelto, scelto sin dal principio. Lo capì proprio in quell'istante, senza che ci fosse bisogno di sentirselo dire.  
«Era il tuo piano sin dall'inizio, vero? Volevi che fossi io ad ucciderti?» gli domandò con un sussurro.  
Sua maestà si voltò finalmente per incastrare il proprio sguardo a quello del suo eterno rivale, uno sguardo vitreo e lucido che lo fece rabbrividire.  
Goku non rispose, ma lasciò facilmente intendere che ciò che il principe gli aveva chiesto fosse vero. Non riuscì a comprendere come avesse fatto a scoprirlo da solo, ma non si stupì: Vegeta era sempre stato un uomo perspicacie e intelligente.  
Vegeta si illuminò di un'aura dorata e scintillante, accecato da quella rabbia e quell'istinto omicida che l'avevano contraddistinto molti anni prima. Aveva sempre detto che il giorno in cui Kaarot fosse morto sarebbe stato per mano sua, sua e di nessun altro. Forse quel giorno era arrivato, il gran giorno della vendetta finalmente stava per compiersi. Eppure non ne era felice, non era fiero, non si sentì eccitato dall'idea. Anzi, si sentì terribilmente male, male proprio come quando gli aveva detto che sarebbe dovuto morire per sempre.  
Kaarot non aveva chiesto formalmente di essere ucciso, non direttamente, ma gli aveva chiesto aiuto. "Aiutami ad andarmene", gli aveva detto. Chi era lui per poterlo trattenere? Chi era lui per decidere di farlo rimanere? Era una supplica, quella di Kaarot, e sarebbe stato meglio accoglierla. Era un uomo straziato, distrutto, in agonia per non sapere cosa fare. Forse avrebbe dovuto fermare quella sofferenza, forse avrebbe dovuto fare quello che non era stato in grado di fare per Bulma: arrendersi all'evidenza dei fatti e farlo morire con dignità. Come avrebbe potuto farlo? Come?  
Avrebbe dovuto trovare un motivazione, qualcosa che lo spingesse a non provare pietà, e così si attaccò alla rabbia. La rabbia perché gli aveva mentito, la rabbia perché lo aveva sorpassato, la rabbia perché aveva osato indirettamente chiedergli qualcosa di così difficile. La rabbia perché, dopo tanti anni, gli stava chiedendo di tornare ad essere un assassino.

La fiamma dorata che lo avvolgeva si fece più intensa, più accecante. I suoi occhi color verde acqua si dilatarono, l'erba verde ai propri piedi si mosse per la bufera da egli scatenata e Goku... beh, Goku lo guardò accendersi.  
Goku non era sicuro di sentirsi realmente pronto ma poco importava: oramai l'ora era giunta, non avrebbe potuto più compiere un passo indietro. Guardò Vegeta, il suo rivale di sempre, lo osservò creare nella propria mano una sfera di energia elettrica e bluastra, piccola, ma sufficientemente potente da fargli saltare in aria la faccia se non contrastata. Il suo palmo era vicino, troppo vicino, così come i suoi occhi ricolmi di rabbia ma anche di paura. Gliela lesse in volto la tristezza, e questa era l'unica cosa che contava in quel momento. Il principe era persino disposto a ucciderlo pur di aiutarlo, era disposto a soffrire per farlo, era disposto a macchiarsi le mani pur di adempire alla sua richiesta disperata.  
Goku chiuse gli occhi, aggrappandosi a quel ricordo. Il ricordo dell'unica persona che riusciva a capirlo, l'unica persona che sarebbe stato in grado di stargli accanto. E così facendo, chissà perché, ebbe una gran voglia di fermarlo, di tendere le mani per afferrare la sua e far sparare quel fascio di luce verso il cielo. Di urlargli "no, non farlo!", di chiedergli scusa, di dirgli grazie, di dirgli quanto lo ammirava e... e...

_Continua..._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Ciao a tutti! :) già, non scopriremo mai se Polunga sarebbe stato realmente in grado di trasformare Bulma in una saiyan. Non hanno fatto in tempo. O, forse, è stata proprio Bulma a volersene andare prima che accadesse. Mi piace pensare che Bulma fosse contenta così, di tutto ciò che ha avuto dalla vita. ( A voglia! Ha avuto il principe :P )  
> Il nostro Vegeta invece è dotato di gran perspicacia, ha capito da solo quale fosse il suo reale compito in tutto questo e ora sembrerebbe pronto a lasciarlo andare. Ad aiutarlo a morire. Grandi tematiche, in questa fanfiction XD cancro, "eutanasia", omosessualità (coming soon).  
> Pubblicherò il prossimo capitolo mercoledì :)  
> Eevaa


	19. Una sensazione di nome odio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 19 - UNA SENSAZIONE DI NOME ODIO **   
  
****

  
  
_If I ever leave this world alive  
I'll thank for all the things you did in my life  
I'll take on all the sadness  
That I left behind  
The madness that you feel will soon subside  
Wherever I am you'll always be  
More than just a memory  
If I ever leave this world alive_   
  
**If I ever leave this world alive:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AOp9c5DRzc>

  
  
La mano tesa di Vegeta premeva contro il collo del suo rivale, tenendolo per la giugulare senza che egli opponesse alcuna resistenza.  
Il calore emanato dalla sfera di energia elettrica bluastra nell'altro palmo lo fece sudare, gli fece mancare il respiro. Sarebbe bastato un gesto, un semplice gesto per fargli esplodere il cervello. Gliel'aveva chiesto, Kaarot l'aveva supplicato ed era lì, in balia di quel mare in tempesta senza nemmeno tentare ritornare a galla.  
Allora era vero, era proprio vero: quella sarebbe stata la fine di Kaarot, di quel tizio che un tempo si faceva chiamare Goku, di quell'eroe che aveva più e più volte salvato il destino del pianeta. Sarebbe morto proprio come avrebbe dovuto morire per la seconda e ultima volta, per mano del suo nemico giurato, dal principe della propria specie. Cinquant'anni prima, su per giù, Vegeta avrebbe solo gioito per quell'opportunità.  
E invece era lì, fermo immobile con il cuore ricolmo di disperazione.  
Ma cos'altro avrebbe potuto fare per Kaarot? Si era scelto quel destino, aveva compiuto una decisione e, sebbene non fosse quella in cui il principe sperava, avrebbe dovuto far qualcosa per aiutarlo a perseguirla. In quel momento, solo in quel momento, Vegeta si rese conto di quanto in realtà gli volesse bene. Così tanto bene da accettare di lasciarlo andare, se questo egli realmente desiderava.  
Caricò la propria mano e, con un respiro profondo, scattò per affondarla contro il suo volto per macchiarsi un'altra volta del peccato omicida.  
«ASPETTA!»  
Vegeta si arrestò immediatamente e guardò il rivale aprire velocemente gli occhi. Goku ansimò, e così fece anche lui stesso. Cielo, c'era mancato così poco! L'avrebbe fatto per davvero, ancora mezzo secondo e l'avrebbe ucciso.  
I loro respiri affannosi si mescolarono nell'aria, contaminandosi di ansia, paura e sollievo. La vittima squadrò il proprio carnefice con la gola secca e gli occhi dilaniati dal terrore.  
«Aspetta...» sussurrò nuovamente, guardando la sfera di energia scomparire e dissolversi nell'ossigeno. «N-non ancora, dammi ancora un po' di t-tempo».  
Grazie al cielo. Grazie al cielo, pensò Vegeta. Non poteva credere di averlo quasi fatto davvero. Egli si lasciò andare sulle ginocchia, poi avvertì sotto i polpastrelli l'erba umida rinfrescargli l'anima corrotta.  
Anche Goku, scosso e stremato, si lasciò cadere e tentò in tutti i modi di rallentare i battiti del proprio cuore: sarebbe stato un vero smacco se, in quel momento, fosse morto di cardiopalma.  
«Razza di idiota! Stavo per ammazzarti!» lo rimproverò Vegeta. Si ricompose e si portò seduto con le gambe distese e le braccia dietro la schiena per sorreggere il busto.  
«Ci è mancato poco, eh?!» ridacchiò Goku per sdrammatizzare la situazione, tornando poi immediatamente serio. Si posizionò appena al fianco di Vegeta, emulando quella posizione quasi rilassata.  
«Ancora mi stupisco nel contare quante rotelle hai fuori posto!» constatò sua maestà. Quell'imbecille stava davvero ridendo per una cosa del genere?!  
Si lasciarono cadere entrambi sull'erba con la schiena nel medesimo istante, sfiniti.  
  
  
  
In quel pianeta non giunse mai la notte, ma entrambi non seppero definire per quante ore sostarono lì, su quel prato, inermi e sfiancati da quella giornata. Non parlarono, ma ogni tanto si lanciarono degli sguardi così indecifrabili da mettere i brividi. Più e più volte ambedue si domandarono a cosa l'altro stesse pensando, ma nessuno ebbe il coraggio di chiederlo all'altro.  
«Beh... pensi di poterlo fare?» domandò ad un certo punto Goku. Allungò un braccio come per afferrare una nuvola, poi lo lasciò cadere lungo il proprio fianco. «Uccidermi».  
Vegeta deglutì e si stupì di quella domanda così indiscreta. Già... avrebbe davvero potuto farlo? Ci sarebbe realmente riuscito?  
«Oh, Kaarot. È una cosa che ho sempre desiderato, lo sai!» rispose con indifferenza e una punta di sarcasmo.  
La verità era che proprio non riusciva ad immaginarselo, non riusciva nemmeno a pensarci e la sola idea che prima o poi sarebbe stato costretto a farlo lo faceva sentire male. Era davvero esattamente come avere a che fare con un altro cancro solo che, quella volta, sarebbe stato lui a decretare la fine dei giochi.  
Dannazione, stava persino per chiedersi cosa avesse fatto di male nella vita per meritarsi tutto ciò ma poi si ricordò di tutto il dolore che aveva causato in gioventù. Nella prima gioventù.  
Forse era giunto il momento di pagare il conto, un conto amaro esattamente come le sue colpe.  
«Cosa succede se non te ne vai?» domandò indiscreto Vegeta, dopo un'altra lunga pausa.  
«Non era previsto e... non ne ho idea. Immagino che non avrò la possibilità di ritornare mai più là e non voglio, non voglio rinunciare a quel posto. Credimi quando ti dico che lì mi sentivo davvero in pace».  
«Non ne dubito... ma non mi sembri così convinto della tua decisione».  
«È che, in qualche modo, credo che riuscirei ad essere felice anche qui. Ma dovrei vivere come ho fatto in passato: come un terrestre. E tu sai bene quanto sia difficile abituarsi a questo quando si vive a lungo in un altro modo» spiegò accuratamente Goku. Si portò a sedere contemplando il paesaggio prezioso.  
Vegeta inspirò profondamente. E pensare che, fino a qualche anno prima, sarebbe stato lui a fare un discorso simile. Non poté fare a meno di pensare come fosse successo, cosa avesse portato a un tanto repentino scambio di ruolo. Rifletté a lungo su quel quesito, trovando risposta vaga nelle peculiarità insite agli esseri umani, alieni o terrestri che fossero: il continuo desiderio di avere di qualcosa che non si possiede.  
«E allora pensa se ne vale la pena oppure no. Prendi una decisione e perseguila. Prenditeli tutti questi cinquanta, dannatissimi giorni. Rifletti, visto che finalmente hai imparato a farlo» consigliò il principe. Si portò anch'egli seduto a fianco del suo rivale, il quale lo squadrò ammaliato.  
Se c'era qualcuno che aveva sempre la risposta pronta, un consiglio, una parola d'aiuto per lui, questi era proprio Vegeta. Goku lo ammirava, lo ammirava per davvero e, anche quella volta, scoprì che egli aveva perfettamente ragione. O quantomeno gli aveva offerto una soluzione temporanea e sensata ai suoi problemi.  
Avrebbe trascorso ciò che rimaneva di quei giorni concessi a riflettere sul da farsi e poi, solamente all'ultimo, avrebbe tratto un conclusione. Sarebbe stata una decisione difficile, sofferta, ma avrebbe dovuto crearsi un futuro, di qua o di là.  
Ebbe paura, per un attimo. Ma poi si ricordò che vi era qualcuno accanto a lui, qualcuno che sapeva sarebbe stato pronto a stargli accanto, così com'era stato pronto ad ucciderlo quando gliel'aveva chiesto. Lo guardò nuovamente e si rese conto di nuovo di quanto prezioso Vegeta fosse.  
«Non... non lasciarmi da solo in questa decisione» gli disse piano, trattenendo l'istinto di appoggiarsi con la testa contro la spalla del principe, lasciarsi andare in un pianto, chiudere gli occhi e respirare rilassato.  
No, non lo fece. Sapeva che Vegeta l'avrebbe respinto con un pugno e successivamente maledetto. Forse.  
«Non sei solo in tutto questo, lo vuoi capire, razza di testa bacata? Oramai mi hai coinvolto, il danno l'hai fatto. Ma io non posso spostare le montagne per te! La decisione è tua e io non farò niente, _niente_ per farti cambiare idea» dichiarò il principe nel tentativo di auto-convincersi di riuscire a rispettare la parola data.  
Goku sorrise sotto i baffi. Ricordò il primo giorno, quando Kaiohshin il Sommo gli aveva chiesto se fosse sicuro di quel che facesse e lui aveva risposto di no. La situazione di certo non era cambiata, ma si rese conto di aver avuto pienamente ragione ad affidarsi completamente a Vegeta, ad averlo scelto.  
Sapeva che, in ogni caso, lui ci sarebbe stato. Persino per ucciderlo. Ma, a quel pensiero, non riusciva davvero a rasserenarsi.  
Non sarebbe stato facile, non lo sarebbe stato per nessuno.  
Quello tuttavia non era più il momento di pensarci: gli rimanevano ancora trentasette giorni.  


•

  
Quando i due saiyan tornarono a casa si comportarono come se nulla fosse accaduto: si fecero la doccia, ordinarono del cibo e mangiarono in compagnia della televisione. Non parlarono più di quel che era successo e, nonostante fosse la prima preoccupazione di entrambi, si sforzarono di non cadere in quei lugubri pensieri e tornare a comportarsi come avevano sempre fatto: come due rivali.  
Non mancarono i soliti battibecchi e qualche insulto, specialmente quando Goku ruppe un piatto nel tentativo di sovraccaricare la lavastoviglie.  
Si era fatto estremamente tardi quella sera e il principe provò un senso di agitazione e di sgomento quando si rese conto che non andava a trovare suo nipote da tanti, troppi giorni. Per la prima volta da quando Goku era giunto sul pianeta Terra, Vegeta decise che il giorno dopo non sarebbe andato con lui ad allenarsi sul pianeta dei Kaiohshin. Si sarebbe recatp alla Capsule Corporation. Avrebbe passato un po' di tempo con i suoi figli e il suo nipotino, magari persino ad allenarsi insieme a lui. Un po' perché così facendo non avrebbe destato troppi sospetti, un po' per non dare dispiacere a quel mocciosetto tutto pepe che, in fondo, gli mancava.   
Goku accettò di buon grado quel giorno di pausa e decise che avrebbe sfruttato quelle ore per recarsi a meditare lontano da lì ed affrontare la propria mente e i propri pensieri. Con la sua Nuvola Speedy si recò a Sud della Terra, affaticò il suo corpo con il caldo torrido tropicale, poi si spostò in capo al mondo per rinfrescarsi ai ghiacciai. Girovagò senza meta, contemplando e ammirando i più vasti paesaggi del pianeta sul quale era cresciuto. Stette ben attento a non farsi notare, a non recarsi in luoghi dove sapeva di poter essere riconosciuto. Tornò a casa di Vegeta solamente all'imbrunire, ma non vi trovò nessuno.  
  
Vegeta trascorse l'intera giornata nella gravity room con il piccolo Goku Jr, il quale era stato estremamente felice di passare così tanto tempo con il suo adorato nonno. Quando Trunks e Bra tornarono dal lavoro per l'ora di cena si sorpresero oltremodo di vederlo lì, ma nessuno dei due ebbe il coraggio di indagare su cosa diavolo stesse facendo in quei giorni per essere così assente ed evanescente.  
Durante l'ora di cena sia i figli del principe che la nuora non fecero fatica a notare quell'espressione strana sul volto di Vegeta, così come il rossore che tingeva le sue gote quando egli si accorgeva che lo stessero fissando. Si sentì infastidito, ma sapeva che avrebbe dovuto far finta di niente per non destare ulteriori sospetti.  
L'imbarazzo di quella serata si concluse con la messa a letto di Goku Jr e, prima che qualcuno potesse rivolgergli la parola, il principe fuggì dalla finestra della cameretta del piccolo con la scusa di essere stanco. No, non lo era. Era la prima volta in due settimane che arrivava alle nove di sera senza sentirsi completamente spossato dagli allenamenti e soprattutto senza sentire quel peso all'altezza dello stomaco.   
Ma, eccola lì di nuovo, quella maledetta sensazione: la voglia di tornare a casa. La voglia di vedere come stava, cosa stesse facendo. La preoccupazione per il suo stato d'animo, la terribile voglia di prenderlo in giro e scontrarsi con a lui.  
Lo odiava per questo, odiava persino se stesso. No, non sarebbe tornato a casa quella sera. Non l'avrebbe data vinta a quella sensazione per nessun motivo al mondo.  


•

  
Ghiaccio. Due piccoli cubetti di ghiaccio roteavano in quel bicchiere appiccicoso, sporcato a malapena di quel nettare assuefacente dall'odore forte. Whiskey, così si chiamava. Era una delle bevande alcoliche più forti sul pianeta Terra, veniva distillato principalmente in una landa lontana, un'isola verde di pace e armonia dall'altra parte del mondo rispetto alla Città dell'Ovest. Una terra di antiche danze, musica e allegria, ma anche pace e solitudine, nella quale il principe dei saiyan era solito recarsi nei momenti più bui della propria vita. Nel bel mezzo di una regione rurale vi era un piccolo paesino distante parecchie miglia dalla città più grande, ed era proprio lì che Vegeta aveva trovato rifugio per l'ennesima volta. Era molto tempo che non andava in quel luogo, ma oramai il proprietario del piccolo pub lo riconosceva e aveva imparato bene a non disturbare il suo religioso silenzio e, soprattutto, a non far domande sulla quantità illegale di whiskey che era solito tracannare seduto da solo al bancone del bar.  
Con il tempo Vegeta aveva imparato che il fisico dei saiyan era particolarmente resistente all'alcol e, proprio per quel motivo, per riuscire ad ammorbidire i propri sensi ne era necessaria una grandissima quantità. Su Vegeta-Sei esistevano bevande stupefacenti, ma erano di gran lunga più forti e non avevano per niente un buon sapore, al contrario di quel distillato dolce-amaro che provocava una certa dipendenza.  
Brian, il barista, ritirò il tredicesimo bicchiere dalle mani di quello strano cliente, appoggiandosi al bancone con i gomiti con sguardo severo ma al contempo gentile. Aveva radi capelli arancioni e due occhi verdi all'ingiù.   
«Un altro?» gli domandò, conoscendo già perfettamente quale sarebbe stata la risposta. Vegeta annuì e fece segno con la mano che avrebbe preso lo stesso di prima.  
«Va bene, però poi purtroppo devo chiudere: sono le due del mattino» lo avvertì con voce gracchiante il barista. Indicò con il dito l'orologio a pendolo appeso sulla parete del bar. Il suo socio era già intento a tirar su gli sgabelli di legno sui tavoli alti e rotondi per passare la scopa sul pavimento. I musicisti, i quali avevano suonato fino a tarda ora, erano intenti a portar fuori i loro strumenti e caricarli sul camioncino. Tutti i clienti se ne erano oramai andati.  
Il principe dei saiyan non rispose ma, non appena Brian gli versò il quattordicesimo bicchiere di whiskey, lo bevve alla goccia e lasciò il bicchiere sul bancone insieme a una banconota di grande valore.  
«Tenga il resto» disse Vegeta. Si alzò dallo sgabello e uscì in fretta e furia stando attento a non inciampare nei suoi stessi piedi.  
Prima della morte di Bulma non aveva mai conosciuto la sensazione di ubriachezza, ma oramai c'era più che abituato. Gambe molli, testa leggera, alterazioni visive, sensi anestetizzati. L'ideale per non perdersi nei propri pensieri ma no, quella volta non era stato sufficiente.  
Quattordici bicchieri erano decisamente troppo pochi, perché l'immagine di quell'imbecille era ancora lì, in un angolo della sua testa. E, forse, era addirittura più forte di prima perché lì, camminando nella stretta via sterrata tra i campi bagnati dalla rugiada, non faceva altro che pensarci. Pensare al momento in cui l'avrebbe ucciso, pensare a come stava, pensare a cosa stesse facendo. Lo odiava ancor più di prima, si odiava ancor più di prima, odiava Brian per aver chiuso il locale prima di fargli perdere completamente i sensi. E così, barcollante ma non del tutto ubriaco, balzò in aria per tornare a casa.  
  
  
Ci sarebbero voluti meno di cinque minuti di volo in condizioni normali, ma Vegeta aveva ormai appreso a sue spese che l'alcol, oltre ad annebbiargli i sensi, gli anestetizzava anche l'aura impedendogli così di volare con precisione. L'aria tiepida di maggio che gli sferzava in faccia gli asciugò gli occhi troppo lucidi di rabbia. Avrebbe voluto urlare tutto il proprio odio, ma non lo fece neppure in mezzo all'oceano. Avvertì un nodo alla gola e, man mano che procedeva in direzione della Città dell'Ovest, quella sensazione peggiorava.  
Arrivò di fronte al suo palazzo dopo venti lunghissimi minuti, spalancando la porta del suo appartamento rabbiosamente. Inciampò sullo zerbino e cadde sulle proprie ginocchia appena dentro l'ingresso. Forse l'ultimo whiskey aveva fatto effetto troppo in ritardo.  
Goku, svegliato improvvisamente da quel rumore sordo, balzò in piedi sulle gambe, spaventato, poi accese la luce di scatto. Per un attimo pensò di essere sciocco: anche se fossero stati dei ladri, che razza di problema sarebbe stato? Però poi si ricordò che sarebbe bastato che uno dei figli di Vegeta fosse venuto nel suo appartamento per comportare delle grosse grane.  
«Ah, ma Vegeta, sei tu! Che spavento!» constatò Goku. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo nel vedere il principe il quale, in ginocchio, alzò la testa per mettere a fuoco quella figura alta a pochi metri da lui.  
_Due_ Kaarot. Non, uno, due! Vegeta ringhiò e, indeciso con quale dei due prendersela, si mise poi in piedi aggrappandosi al muro.  
«Ma che... che ti prende?» domandò Goku, con un sopracciglio inarcato. Non l'aveva mai visto in quel modo, che non stesse bene?  
Vegeta prese la rincorsa e caricò un pugno, ma non andò buon fine e lisciò l'avversario inciampando nuovamente.  
«V-Vegeta?!» balbettò Goku, balzando all'indietro ad ogni mossa del rivale. Il principe lo inseguì goffamente, rovesciando prima il tavolino del salotto, poi la pianta, poi andò a sbattere contro il frigorifero.  
«Sei un deficiente!» urlò. Si scagliò ancora una volta contro Kaarot e si ribaltò sul divano. Cielo, quanto lo odiava!  
«Ma che cosa ho fatto stavolta?!» si difese questi correndo in camera, inseguito ancora dal principe il quale, con occhi iniettati di sangue, lo puntò nuovamente con un pugno.  
«Lo sei e basta!» concluse sua maestà. Mise finalmente a segno il suo attacco in pieno petto dell'avversario ridacchiando sadico, non rendendosi però conto che, conciato com'era, non gli aveva fatto proprio un bel niente.  
Goku lo squadrò completamente confuso, poi afferrò con una mano il pugno che aveva goffamente colpito il suo sterno. «Sei ubriaco?!»  
«Non dire socch... schio... ciocchez... FESSERIE!»  
«Sì, decisamente...» mormorò tra sé e sé Goku, ridacchiando di gusto alla vista di quel principe il quale solitamente non dava mai segni di scompostezza. Era così strano vederlo così... così... _sciocco_.  
«TI AMMAZZO!»  
«Non ancora, è un po' presto» gli ricordò Goku con un sorriso amaro. Trattenne Vegeta per le braccia nei tentativi di divincolarsi, parando i suoi calci con le gambe.  
«IO TI ODIO, LO VUOI CAPIRE CHE TI ODIOOO!?» gli urlò in faccia sua maestà, rosso di rabbia.  
«Sì, lo so: me lo dici sempre» gli rammentò Goku, sbuffando, nonostante quel burbero principe in quel momento non fosse poi così credibile.  
No, non lo era affatto perché, inaspettatamente, Vegeta si arrese e crollò sulle proprie gambe seguito da colui che in quel momento gli stava facendo da sostegno. Si arrese e, dopo aver ricordato nuovamente al proprio rivale quanto lo odiasse, si appoggiò con la fronte al suo petto e chiuse gli occhi.  
Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare Goku, in quel momento? Cosa avrebbe potuto fare Goku, se non accoglierlo a sé?

  
  
_Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> ...mhuahahaha! Inutile dire che mi sono divertita tantissimo a scrivere la seconda parte di questo capitolo. Il principe degli sbronzi xD e chi lo avrebbe mai detto che il compostissimo principe dei saiyan avesse un debole per i superalcolici? Ah, ogni riferimento all'Irlanda è puramente casuale :P ho voluto inserire un luogo simile al mio posto preferito in assoluto al mondo, la mia amata isola di smeraldo. Ho avuto modo di andarci più volte e mi sono volutamente ispirata al locale di un paesino in cui mi sono persa e, entrando nel pub, sono stata accolta da questo barista gentilissimo che, oltre a spiegarmi la strada per arrivare nel paese in cui dovevo andare, mi ha anche gentilmente offerto da bere. Gli irlandesi sono meravigliosi! Ma sto divagando...  
> Alla fine Vegeta non ha ucciso Goku, non in questo capitolo... ma saranno guai, guai seri! Anche perché, come vedete, i due non sono poi così più indifferenti l'uno all'altro... non odiatemi!  
> Pubblicherò domenica il nuovo capitolo! :)  
> Eevaa


	20. Colpa del whiskey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 20 - COLPA DEL WHISKEY **   
  
****

  
  
Ubriaco. Il principe dei saiyan era tornato a casa ubriaco. Molesto, per giunta. Di questo Goku non riusciva proprio a capacitarsene, neppure dopo quella mezz'ora di orologio trascorsa a tenerlo lì, con la testa appoggiata al petto e le braccia cadute mollemente sul pavimento; Goku proprio non riusciva capire se quello fosse solo frutto della propria immaginazione oppure stesse accadendo per davvero.  
Era così inerme, quasi... indifeso. Con il respiro affannoso e il viso disteso, rilassato, non increspato nella solita espressione corrucciata. Dormiva, sognava forse. Goku lo guardò a lungo confuso, ogni tanto divertito. Cielo, non vedeva proprio l'ora di raccontarglielo! Chissà come si sarebbe imbarazzato, forse gli avrebbe addirittura messo le mani al collo e negato l'evidenza. Eppure lì, appoggiato al suo petto, sembrava l'essere umano più docile del mondo, quasi come un bambino.  
Con le mani appoggiate alla sua schiena, Goku sorrise a lungo per quella situazione bizzarra. Avrebbe tanto voluto avere a portata di mano una macchina fotografica per immortalare quel momento, ma convenne che avrebbe dovuto semplicemente fissarlo nella sua mente e non perderlo mai. Certo, a pensarci bene non sarebbe stato il caso di tenerlo lì tutta la notte con le ginocchia sul pavimento, quindi decise di fare la cosa più saggia che gli venne in mente: metterlo a letto.  
Senza fatica lo prese tra le braccia e lo sollevò, appoggiandolo poi delicatamente tra le lenzuola verdi. Sua maestà grugnì e borbottò qualcosa nel sonno, ma non si destò.   
«Questa non me la perdonerai mai...» sussurrò Goku, inginocchiandosi per guardarlo meglio. Non aveva mai visto in Vegeta un'espressione tanto angelica. Gli tolse le scarpe e le gettò distrattamente ai piedi del letto, poi prese la coperta e lo avvolse senza fare rumore.  
Quando fece per andarsene a dormire sul divano, però, qualcosa lo bloccò: e se Vegeta fosse stato male? E se avesse avuto bisogno di aiuto? Un pensiero strano percorse la propria mente, un calore improvviso gli invase il petto.  
  


•

  
  
La luce intensa del sole delle dieci penetrò dalle grandi vetrate rendendo impossibile continuare quel sonno ristoratore. Il principe dei saiyan, girato su un fianco, aprì faticosamente le palpebre sigillate.  
Nausea, dolore alle tempie, secchezza delle fauci. Sì, non c'erano dubbi: si era ubriacato. Oramai conosceva quella sensazione, ma quando succedeva era solito svegliarsi in una landa desolata coperto da un cielo azzurro e adagiato sull'erba verde dell'isola di smeraldo. Invece quel giorno era lì, comodamente sdraiato nel letto di casa sua.  
Si sforzò di ricordare e ci riuscì. Qualche ricordo poco nitido riaffiorò dai meandri oscuri dell'inconscio e i neuroni bruciati dal whiskey: aveva volato intorno al mondo per ritornare lì, aveva tentato di colpire Kaarot. Ricordò di esserci riuscito, ma non ricordò se gli avesse fatto male. Sorrise, sperò di sì, ma poi divenne nuovamente serio: cos'era successo dopo? Si sforzò nuovamente di cavarne fuori un ragno dal buco ma niente. Vuoto totale.  
Con la testa che gli scoppiava e l'improvvisa voglia di vomitare si girò supino con gli occhi coperti dall'avambraccio, ma un rumore lo colse di sorpresa, un respiro continuo e incessante. Si voltò di scatto e ciò che vide lo lasciò letteralmente senza fiato.

  
  
Kaarot. Kaarot era sdraiato rannicchiato in un angolo del suo letto, assopito.  
«Ma che ca-» sussurrò il principe, con gli occhi sgranati e il cuore che sembrava volergli bucare il petto. Perché l'imbecille si trovava lì? Perché stava dormendo nel suo letto?  
  


Cercò di nuovo tra i suoi ricordi ma l'ultima cosa di cui aveva memoria era di averlo colpito. Niente di più, niente di meno.  
Tante, troppe domande ma, al contrario di quello che chiunque avrebbe potuto pensare di una simile situazione, il principe dei saiyan non si sentì arrabbiato. Non ebbe l'istinto di tirare un calcio al suo rivale per svegliarlo, nemmeno di urlare, di insultarlo. Stette semplicemente lì ad osservarlo senza fiatare con mille dubbi fino a quando, a causa di un rumore proveniente dal piano di sotto, Goku aprì gli occhi faticosamente. Li incatenò a quelli nerissimi del principe e trasalirono entrambi.   
Goku scattò a sedere come se fosse stato morso da una tarantola.  
«Vegeta! Ehm... io...» balbettò. Cadde dal letto all'indietro e poi si riportò in piedi goffamente.  
Il principe si mise a sedere piano, pericolosamente. No, non avrebbe potuto mostrarsi clemente, avrebbe dovuto mettere per forza la maschera da duro e attaccarlo verbalmente, nonostante non avesse la benché minima voglia di farlo.  
«Cosa diamine ci facevi qui?» grugnì minacciosamente. Si alzò e si sporse per mettere Goku con le spalle al muro.  
«Ecco... tu... io...»  
«Smettila di farfugliare, razza di imbecille!»  
«Eri ubriaco! Ti sei addormentato sul pavimento dopo aver cercato di colpirmi e allora ti ho... ti ho messo a letto!» ammise Goku, giustificandosi, sussurrando pianissimo l'ultima frase. Si aspettò di essere attaccato - non verbalmente - da un momento all'altro.  
«Tu hai fatto _cosa_?!» domandò invece retoricamente Vegeta, sottecchi, mostrando i denti in un ringhio pericoloso.  
«Non potevo lasciarti per terra! E poi beh, mi sono addormentato qui perché... perché avevo paura che stessi male» disse tutto d'un fiato Goku. Si portò una mano dietro alla nuca e ridacchiò nervosamente.   
«... che stessi _male_?» sottolineò il principe, poi si portò a pochissimi centimetri dal naso dal rivale, le quali gote si tinsero di un rosso scarlatto.  
Già, Goku aveva avuto paura che potesse star male, dare di stomaco come di solito fanno gli ubriachi. Aveva avuto l'istinto di accudirlo, di vegliare su di lui. Non seppe come, né perché, ma aveva sentito che sarebbe stata la cosa più giusta da fare.  
«Ehm, sì» ammise Goku, ancor più rosso, con un sorrisetto imbarazzato.  
Anni prima probabilmente Vegeta gli avrebbe sfondato la faccia con un pugno, ma in quel momento non ci riuscì. Sua maestà non riuscì a pensare a nient'altro che lui, quell'imbecille patentato, mentre con pazienza lo metteva a letto e lo sorvegliava mentre era in stato di incoscienza. Non riuscì ad arrabbiarsi per questo, come avrebbe potuto? Aveva fatto una cosa... gentile.  
Vegeta trasalì. Si sentì uno smidollato a pensare qualcosa di simile. Kaarot _gentile_. Certo che lo era! Lo era sempre stato, ed era qualcosa che in passato aveva detestato con tutte le sue forze. E allora come mai in quel momento non riusciva più ad odiarlo tanto per tutto ciò? Odiava se stesso, quello sì. Da morire, per giunta! Non era mai stato bravo ad esprimere gratitudine, sebbene la provasse. Ma con lui proprio non avrebbe dovuto farlo, non avrebbe dovuto svelare che quel gesto fosse stato in realtà apprezzato.  
«Ma dico, cosa credi che sia? Una mammoletta?!» ringhiò il principe, con tono spocchioso.  
«Beh... inseguirmi per tutta la casa inciampando e ribaltando qualsiasi cosa non mi è parso un comportamento tanto da duro! E, tra parentesi, non sei nemmeno riuscito a prendermi» lo rimbeccò Goku, divertito, con la lingua tra i denti.  
Qualcosa di molto buffo accadde al volto di Vegeta, la quiete prima della tempesta.  
«COME OSI?!»  
Sua maestà caricò un pugno che però andò a vuoto, poi l'imbecille si divincolò e sgattaiolò fuori dalla stanza.  
«Che c'è? Vuoi ritentare?!» lo stuzzicò Kaarot mettendosi a correre in giro per l'appartamento.  
«SCAPPA FIN CHE PUOI, CHE SE TI PRENDO TI STACCO LA TESTA DAL COLLO!» lo minacciò a gran voce Vegeta, dando nuovamente il via a quell'acchiapparella violenta. Era una vera fortuna che il fisico dei saiyan si riprendesse molto, molto più in fretta da quello che i terrestri chiamavano "hangover".  
E lo prese, eccome se lo prese! Ma proprio in quell'istante Goku, con un gesto della mano, si teletrasportò in men che non si dica sul pianeta dei Kaiohshin, dove la semplice acchiapparella si trasformò in una lotta vera e propria.  
Lottarono, lottarono a lungo e serenamente, divertendosi proprio come quando avevano iniziato. Senza pensieri negativi, solo per il puro piacere di combattere, di darsele di santa ragione come erano abituati a fare. Due leoni, due predatori. Si allenarono fino allo sfinimento, fino a quando entrambi caddero per terra.  
Goku rise, rise forte e di gusto e Vegeta... beh Vegeta non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso compiaciuto, stando però ben attento a non farsi vedere. Perché il principe dei saiyan, dopo tanto tempo, si sentì felice.  
  


•

  
  
Passarono altri due giorni, due giorni di allenamenti intensi e serate spensierate, soliti battibecchi, frecciatine e cene abbondanti. Tutto sembrava essere tornato alla normalità, come se non ci fosse alcun problema da risolvere, nulla a cui pensare, nonostante in realtà ci fosse ben più di una gatta da pelare. Goku sembrò incredibilmente sereno nel suo modo di fare, quasi come se fosse tornato "l'idiota di un tempo", così l'aveva definito Vegeta. Il principe, invece, si era dimostrato più paziente del previsto, come se oramai non ci facesse più caso ad avere quella terza classe in giro per casa, come se ci vivesse da sempre.  
Quella sera, però, dopo la cena con il figlio maggiore e la sua famiglia, ci pensò Trunks a mettere la parola fine a quel brevissimo periodo spensierato.  
«Papà... posso parlarti prima che tu vada?» gli domandò a bassa voce, mentre sua maestà era intento a scagliare dei piccoli innocui attacchi luminosi al piccolo Goku Jr, il quale si stava divertendo a pararli e farli dissolvere nell'aria circostante.  
«Cosa c'è?» rispose Vegeta secco, sospettoso. In quel momento si ricordò nuovamente di aver qualcosa da nascondere, e ciò lo rese nervoso, nervoso come era stato nelle precedenti settimane.  
«Ok, signorino, è il momento di andare a letto! Saluta il nonno» intervenne Pan prendendo in braccio il figlioletto il quale, tra mille proteste e capricci, dimostrò di non essere per nulla stanco.  
Sia Vegeta che Trunks lo ammonirono sonoramente. Il principe non aveva mai amato quelle esternazioni di disappunto da parte del nipotino e, nonostante fosse di gran lunga più tollerante di quando aveva cresciuto Trunks, aveva ancora la pessima abitudine di perdere la pazienza dopo il secondo tentativo di rimprovero. Goku Jr se ne andò con il broncio e la braccia conserte ma, come sempre, gli sarebbe passata con una bella dormita.  
La verità era che quel giorno, Vegeta, avrebbe preferito di gran lunga continuare a "giocare" con lui piuttosto che affrontare gli occhi curiosi del figlio che lo invitarono a seguirlo in veranda. La luce della luna illuminò i loro visi simili rendendoli ancor più perfetti. Erano belli, bellissimi entrambi, con lo stesso sguardo da duro, con le stesse labbra increspate in espressioni serie. Era incredibile come ambedue, padre e figlio, avessero bene o male la stessa età fisica, nonostante Vegeta avesse anagraficamente circa trent'anni in più.  
Trunks ancora non si era abituato a tutto ciò, nonostante fossero passati oramai cinque anni da quando, per via del desiderio espresso da Bulma, suo padre era tornato ad essere giovane. Gli sembrava incredibile, semplicemente incredibile, ma in fondo ne era contento: avrebbe avuto molto più tempo da passare con lui, non l'avrebbe lasciato così tanto presto. La morte della madre l'aveva devastato, non sarebbe stato pronto ad affrontare la perdita del suo adorato padre.  
Sua maestà aveva il suo difficile carattere, certo, non sempre era stato affettuoso (o meglio, quasi mai), ma Trunks lo adorava. Lo adorava nonostante tutto, nonostante la sua arroganza, nonostante i suoi modi di fare alquanto singolari. Ma, malgrado conoscesse alla perfezione il burbero carattere del padre, Trunks non riuscì più a trattenere quelle domande che l'avevano attanagliato nel corso di quelle ultime settimane. Era curioso, terribilmente curioso di sapere quale fosse il motivo del suo ulteriore cambiamento.  
Sì, perché Vegeta era cambiato di nuovo dalla morte di Chichi; inizialmente Trunks aveva pensato che quella dipartita avesse fatto tornare lui in mente i brutti ricordi di cinque anni prima, ma com'era possibile che, dopo più di due settimane, il principe fosse ancora così sfuggevole, così distratto? Se ne erano accorti tutti, persino Goku Jr, che Vegeta in quegli ultimi tempi avesse qualcosa di strano, ben più strano del solito. E così gli era venuto in mente, così forse aveva capito, aveva indagato. Aveva capito cosa avesse da nascondere.  
«Beh? Hai detto che volevi parlarmi, ma è da cinque minuti che fissi la luna senza dire una parola». Vegeta era leggermente spazientito, in attesa di sapere cosa avesse in realtà da dirgli suo figlio. Un piccolo sospetto ce l'aveva, ma sperò con tutto il cuore che egli non fosse venuto a sapere tutto ciò che stesse nascondendo.  
«Sì, ecco... è difficile» ammise Trunks. Sospirò sonoramente e si appoggiò alla ringhiera con gli avambracci, un ciuffo di capelli lilla gli cadde davanti agli occhi.   
«Cos'è che vuoi sapere? Avanti, non ho tutta la notte».  
«È proprio questo: è che ultimamente sei un po'... distante» sputò il rospo Trunks, aspettandosi una reazione verbalmente violenta da parte del padre, ma la reazione non arrivò.   
«Lo so» confermò Vegeta. Avvertì una lama trafiggergli lo stomaco, non gli piaceva che la sua famiglia gli facesse notare ciò.  
«Va tutto bene?» chiese con difficoltà Trunks, conscio che al padre non piacessero quel tipo di chiacchierate. «Stai bene?»  
«Sì che sto bene» mentì nervosamente Vegeta, sperando il più possibile che il figlio non notasse l'ansia con la quale stesse affrontando quella fatidica conversazione.  
«Senti, io volevo dirti che... che...» Trunks si interruppe e si morse il labbro. «Che non hai bisogno di continuare a fingere».  
Vegeta spalancò gli occhi, esterrefatto. A cosa diamine si stava riferendo?  
«F-fingere cosa?»   
Vegeta sentì le proprie ossa sgretolarsi tutte insieme. Se avesse potuto, si sarebbe liquefatto all'istante. Lo sguardo truce di Trunks lo colpì in pieno viso e lo costrinse a guardare altrove.  
No, non era possibile. Non poteva averlo scoperto per davvero. Come? Come aveva fatto? No, no, no. Era impossibile! Eppure... eppure quello sguardo sembrava quello di uno che l'avesse appena colto con le mani nella marmellata.  
«So cosa stai nascondendo, papà. O meglio, _chi_ stai nascondendo».  
  


_Continua..._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> E qui il fandom di After All si unisce a me in unico grande coro: Trunks, fatti i c***i tuoi! XD ma come diavolo avrà fatto? E soprattutto, adesso cosa succede? Vegeta come si tirerà fuori da sto casino?  
> Proprio adesso che stavano trascorrendo dei momenti felici (glielo vogliamo ricordare noi che uno deve morire ammazzato dall'altro?).  
> Aggiornerò mercoledì :) a prestissimo,  
> Eevaa


	21. Scoperti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 21 - SCOPERTI **   
  
****

  
  
Non poteva crederci. Com'era potuto succedere? Erano stati attenti, Kaarot non aveva mai mostrato la propria aura sulla Terra e, se lo aveva fatto, era stato solo per pochi secondi per poter utilizzare il teletrasporto. Come poteva Trunks averlo notato? Si era trattato solo di una piccola, troppo esigua quantità di energia. Che suo nipote avesse per caso riferito qualcosa di quella giornata in cui li aveva quasi colti sul fatto? Vegeta trasalì. Forse Goku Jr aveva riferito di aver visto quello che credeva fosse un “idraulico”, forse aveva detto a suo padre che somigliava tanto allo zio Goten; Trunks non era tanto stupido da non riuscire a fare due più due. Sì, sicuramente era andata in quel modo.  
«E chi diavolo pensi io stia nascondendo?» domandò irriverente Vegeta, sperando con tutto il cuore che stesse bluffando.  
«Cielo, è imbarazzante...» sussurrò Trunks.  
Imbarazzante? _Imbarazzante_ non era esattamente il termine che avrebbe usato il principe per definire la situazione in cui si era cacciato. Stava nascondendo Kaarot, per l'amor del cielo, non una spogliarellista! Certo, non era stato poi così corretto da parte dell'idiota non annunciare il suo ritorno, ma era stata una sua decisione. Sua maestà non avrebbe dovuto giustificare proprio un bel niente a nessuno, tanto meno a suo figlio.  
«Ma si può sapere di che parli?!» Vegeta si difese ringhiando e arrossendo visibilmente sulle gote.  
«Intendo... sono passati cinque anni, papà. Non... non ti devi vergognare e non ti devi nascondere se... se hai trovato... un'altra donna».  
Pausa.  
Una lunga pausa spezzò quell'irrequieto groviglio di pensieri e per un attimo, ma solo per un istante, il principe tirò un sospiro di sollievo: non era di Kaarot che stava parlando suo figlio, ma di una donna.  
Una presa di consapevolezza dopo, Vegeta trasalì. Una _donna?!_ Trunks pensava che lui, il principe dei saiyan, avesse una relazione con una terrestre?!  
Lo sguardo di Vegeta, solitamente imperscrutabile durante le sue conversazioni con il figlio maggiore, divenne improvvisamente pericoloso. Gli occhi divennero due fessure e il labbro superiore si inarcò mostrando i canini bianchi e appuntiti.  
«Dimmi che non lo stai dicendo per davvero» soffiò minacciosamente il principe.  
Trunks, spaventato dal vedersi piombare suo padre praticamente addosso, inarcò la schiena all'indietro e sollevò entrambe le mani.  
«Lo so! Lo so, non sono affari miei, non avrei mai dovuto chiedertelo!» si scusò Trunks, ma non volle fermarsi, non a quel punto che oramai il dado era stato tratto. «Dico solo che sarebbe una cosa normale, insomma, hai solo quarant'anni! Per me, per noi... non sarebbe affatto un problema se tu avessi una fidanzata! Tutto qua...»  
«Trunks, ho ucciso per molto meno!» ringhiò Vegeta, stringendo entrambi i pugni così tanto da conficcarsi le unghie nella carne.  
Non poteva crederci, davvero suo figlio aveva _osato_ pensare una cosa simile? Che avesse una relazione con un'altra donna che non fosse sua madre?! No, ma come diavolo avrebbe potuto? Erano passati cinque anni, ma come avrebbe potuto fare una cosa simile? Con una debole terrestre? Nessuna donna in quel pianeta di buoni a nulla sarebbe stata in grado di competere con _lei_ , nessuna, e Trunks avrebbe dovuto conoscerlo abbastanza bene per non farsi passare neanche per l'anticamera del cervello un'idea simile.  
«Ok, ok, chiudiamo il discorso» disse affranto il figlio. Forse, sotto sotto, ci sperava che dietro al mistero che celava con tanta cura suo padre ci fosse qualcosa di sentimentale.  
L'aveva visto soffrire come mai nella vita dopo la morte di Bulma, nemmeno durante gli scontri con i malvagi mostri del passato si era scomposto così tanto. Si era chiuso in se stesso, si era allontanato da tutto e da tutti, per breve tempo aveva persino avuto paura che potesse abbandonarli di nuovo, partire alla volta di nuove terre. Ovviamente così non era stato e la situazione si era normalizzata dopo la nascita di Goku Jr ma, in fondo, non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto vedere suo padre _felice_. Non che fosse tipo da dimostrarla, la felicità, ma sia Trunks che Bra avevano ben imparato a leggere sul viso di quell'uomo apparentemente indecifrabile.  
«Certo che lo chiudiamo. Diamine, cosa mi tocca sentire...» Vegeta gli diede le spalle, ben convinto a far come se quella conversazione non fosse mai davvero avvenuta.   
«Scusami, papà». Trunks sorrise nervosamente, felice del fatto che il padre non avesse gli occhi anche dietro la nuca per vedere il rossore invadere le sue gote.  
« _Tsk_... ci vediamo» tagliò corto lui e, con un balzo, scavalcò la ringhiera del balcone sfrecciando poi alla volta di casa sua.

«Una fidanzata. _Tsk_! Cose dell'altro mondo!» borbottò tra sé e sé il principe, sorvolando quella che era la parte vecchia della città. «E io che temevo che avesse scoperto che tengo nascosto in casa mia l'idiota!»  
Vegeta scosse la testa con disappunto, tirando però un sospiro di sollievo per il fatto che non fossero stati scoperti. Oramai era diventata una questione personale, una sfida. Aveva giurato di non dire nulla a nessuno e così avrebbe fatto: un principe mantiene sempre le promesse. Certo, non condivideva affatto la scelta di quell'imbecille di non parlare nemmeno con i propri figli, ma era solo e unicamente affari suoi.  
Il palazzo di casa sua sbucò all'orizzonte, era l'edificio più alto della periferia. Poteva perfettamente vedere che le luci dell'appartamento erano accese: probabilmente Kaarot lo stava aspettando alzato. Decisamente ottimo: aveva davvero bisogno di sfogare il nervosismo addosso a qualcuno, e chi se non meglio di quell'imbecille di terza classe avrebbe potuto incassare il peggior lato del suo carattere?  
Ripassò a mente tutta la lista dei più coloriti insulti con i quali iniziare il suo diverbio quando, per puro caso, il suo sguardo venne attratto da una figura alta e snella parecchi metri più sotto di lui, una figura famigliare. Immediatamente Vegeta arrestò la sua corsa per mettere meglio a fuoco di chi si trattasse, ma l'avrebbe riconosciuta tra mille: sua figlia.  
Bra era lì, barcollante, per le vie di quel quartiere della città decisamente poco adatto a una signorina elegante come lei. Non che avrebbe avuto dei problemi a difendersi da qualche malvivente, certo, ma la sola idea che qualche pervertito avrebbe potuto anche solo metterle gli occhi addosso faceva ribollire il sangue nelle vene di sua maestà.  
Ci mise meno di un istante a scendere in picchiata per poggiare i piedi pari proprio lì, davanti a lei. La donna sussultò e barcollò all'indietro, sbattendo contro il lampione e lasciando così cadere le scarpe con il tacco che teneva poco elegantemente in mano.  
«Papà! Ma sei impazzito!?» urlò lei, spaventata.  
«Cosa ci fai qui?» domandò senza troppi complimenti Vegeta, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Da quando ti interessa dove esco?» brontolò Bra. Si chinò in avanti per prendere le scarpe, ma il gesto le fece perdere l'equilibrio. Rischiò di finire faccia a terra, ma il principe la afferrò al volo con una presa salda e, svogliatamente, la tirò in piedi e la fece appoggiare al muro.  
«Sei ubriaca fradicia» constatò Vegeta, con un sibilo. Da che pulpito avrebbe potuto sgridarla, se fino a pochi giorni prima era lui stesso a trovarsi in quella situazione? E poi oramai oramai Bra aveva trent'anni, non era più una bambina. La sua bambina, la sua principessa saiyan.  
«Non è vero» mentì lei. Faticò persino a mettere a fuoco il padre, quindi si portò una mano sugli occhi.  
«Forza, ti accompagno a casa» disse piatto il principe.  
«No, no! Sto ben... sto...»  
Ma Bra non stava affatto bene. Perché, in meno di due secondi, ella corse poco distante e si accasciò sulle ginocchia, vomitando tutto ciò che aveva bevuto. Vegeta si avvicinò e la aiutò a rialzarsi porgendole un fazzoletto trovato nella sua minuscola borsetta ma, proprio in quel momento, si accorse di qualcosa che lo mandò fuori di sé: sua figlia stava piangendo.  
Odiava i piagnistei, li odiava con tutto se stesso, ma se c'era qualcosa che gli faceva perdere le staffe più di ogni altra era vedere sua figlia soffrire; era già successo e aveva rischiato persino di uccidere qualcuno. Fortunatamente ci aveva pensato lei stessa a occuparsi di _quel_ qualcuno.  
Vegeta si chinò e la guardò storto. Cosa poteva essere successo quella volta?  
«Papà...» piagnucolò lei buttandogli le braccia al collo, singhiozzando. Egli non si mosse, non era un gran che abituato a certe esternazioni d'affetto ma lei era Bra, e a Bra avrebbe concesso qualsiasi cosa.  
«Che è successo?» domandò lui, con un vago sospetto. Sospetto che venne confermato immediatamente.  
«È nata...» sbiascicò lei con un singhiozzo. Appoggiò la testa sulla spalla del padre, il quale fece scioccare la mascella dalla rabbia. « È nata la bambina di Goten e Marron».  
Sì, si trattava ancora di _lui_. Di quel buono a nulla figlio di quell'altro buono a nulla. Vegeta lo odiava, lo odiava persino più di quanto in passato avesse odiato il padre.  
Vegeta prese Bra tra le braccia e aspettò che smettesse di singhiozzare, cedendo a Morfeo senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Quantomeno l'alcol era servito a limitare la sofferenza di Bra per quella sera. A tutto il resto ci avrebbe pensato il giorno dopo. E quello dopo ancora.  
Senza rimuginarci, senza riflettere, il principe dei saiyan prese una decisione difficile e forse anche un poco sciocca: tornò a casa sua. E ci portò Bra.

•

«Ma sei impazzito?» urlò a bassa voce Goku.  
Seguì il principe in camera da letto e lo guardò distendere la sua bellissima figlia sul letto, accudendola proprio come egli aveva accudito Vegeta quando era ubriaco, a malapena tre giorni prima.  
«Vai al diavolo, Kaarot! Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Lasciarla in strada?»  
«Portarla a casa _sua_ , ad esempio!? Non puoi tenerla qui! E se mi vede?!»  
Vegeta si avvicinò a lui così velocemente da fargli paura, ringhiandogli in faccia minaccioso come solo un saiyan avrebbe potuto fare. I suoi denti, bianchissimi, brillarono alla flebile luce della luna.  
«Non osare dirmi cosa _devo_ fare con mia figlia e soprattutto cosa _posso_ fare nel mio appartamento! Se volessi inviare qui dentro tutta la mia stirpe, l'armata giapponese, la regina del Sud e un intera colonia di pellerossa, beh, potrei farlo! Mi hai capito bene?!» Vegeta avvertì entrambe le mani prudergli e cercò di reprimere l'istinto animalesco di sbranare via la faccia all'imbecille. «Domani mattina, quando Bra si sveglierà, tu ti nasconderai da qualche parte e basta. E ringrazia il cielo che non ti cacci di casa adesso!»  
Goku lo guardò allibito, poi lo seguì in soggiorno in punta di piedi e chiuse la porta della camera dietro di sé. Il proprietario di casa andò a sedersi sul divano, appoggiandosi allo schienale con la testa rivolta all'indietro. Distratto, forse leggermente preoccupato, Vegeta si tolse entrambe le scarpe con i talloni e le calciò poco più lontano, mise entrambi i piedi accavallati sulla chaise-longue e si spostò con il corpo leggermente sulla destra.  
«Ehm... ma...» balbettò Goku, nel notare che la sua parte di divano era stata occupata. Certo, ci sarebbe stato benissimo perpendicolarmente rispetto al principe, ma non era convinto che egli accettasse di condividere il posto precario nel quale avrebbe dormito quella notte.  
«Sì, puoi stare qui anche tu. Ma ti avverto: se ti metti a russare non mi farò problemi a farti cadere sul tappeto» tagliò corto Vegeta, sottecchi.  
Goku si sedette composto sull'altro lato del divano, lentamente. Così, l'uno all'antipodo dell'altro, i due saiyan si lanciarono un'occhiata sfuggente, imbarazzata. Avevano dormito nello stesso letto pochi giorni prima, ma era stata una questione di salute, e il principe non era perfettamente cosciente.  
«Beh, cosa vuoi? La favola della buonanotte?» borbottò il principe nel notare che, nonostante egli avesse spento la luce e puntato la sveglia, quel buono a nulla di Kaarot continuava a volgergli qualche occhiata sfuggevole.  
Goku rise piano, quasi volesse stemperare la tensione. La tensione di cosa poi? Perché percepiva quell'ansia farsi crescente in tutti i propri muscoli? Perché, ancora una volta, gli occhi indiscreti del principe nel buio della notte lo agitavano in quel modo?  
_"Ride, ma per cosa poi?"_ si domandò Vegeta, osservandolo torvo, trattenendo ulteriormente l'istinto primitivo di conficcargli le unghie nel collo.  
Quel sorriso, quella risata, non c'era niente al mondo che odiasse di più. Ma in quel momento, in quella piccola bolla di tempo e di spazio, non ci sarebbe stato null'altro nell'universo che sarebbe riuscito a farlo sentire più a casa di così.  


•  


Occhi. Occhi azzurro-celesti. Due pietre incastonate in una pelle di porcellana. Capelli spettinati come le onde sugli scogli, la bocca carnosa semi aperta come a voler dire qualcosa, ma quel qualcosa morì tra le sue labbra. Non un sussurro, non un gemito, niente. E cosa avrebbe potuto dire?  
Con i piedi nudi tastò meglio il pavimento sotto di sé, cercando di comprendere se davvero si trovasse lì o se stesse semplicemente sognando. No, non poteva trattarsi di un sogno, forse nemmeno di un'allucinazione: poteva percepire con chiarezza e fastidio le proprie tempie pulsare di dolore, l'arsura della lingua contro il palato, il sapore amarognolo tra le sue papille gustative.  
Panico. Sì, ne era certa: stava per avere un attacco di panico. E come darle torto, del resto? Non capitava tutti i giorni di risvegliarsi alle prime luci dell'alba in cerca di acqua, ma ritrovarsi nel letto di suo padre in hangover, vestita ancora con gli abiti succinti della sera prima, per poi uscire dalla stanza e trovare ciò che stava contemplando.  
Si sfregò gli occhi con i pugni, la visione non cambiò. Era certa che fosse lui, _Son_ _Goku_ , quell'uomo assopito beatamente rannicchiato in posizione fetale di fianco a suo padre. Cercò nella mente la sua immagine l'ultima volta che l'aveva visto: lui allora era poco più che un ragazzino. Ma ricordò anche com'era fatto prima che Pilaf lo trasformasse in un moccioso, ed era lui. Era lui senz'altro, così simile a quell'uomo che aveva amato per tanti anni. Così simile all'uomo per il quale si era ubriacata la sera prima: Goten.   
Ma cosa ci faceva Goku lì? Cosa ci faceva nella casa di suo padre? Era scomparso nel nulla quindici anni prima, nessuno aveva più avuto sue notizie. Pan, la sua migliore amica nonché cognata, aveva sofferto all'inverosimile per la fuga del nonno. E anche Gohan, Goten, Chichi... persino sua madre, Bulma. E in parte - ella ne aveva sempre avuto il sospetto - anche suo padre Vegeta ne aveva sentito la mancanza. Ed ora era lì. Da quanto era lì? Perché si trovava in quella casa? Era per quel motivo che suo padre si stava comportando in modo così strano negli ultimi giorni?  
No, non avrebbe retto un secondo di più: doveva sapere.  
Un colpo di tosse secco e deciso fu sufficiente per far ribaltare dal divano entrambi. Goku e Vegeta, senza poter nemmeno respirare, incrociarono lo sguardo inquisitore di quella donna. Si sentirono avvampare, il fuoco bruciò le loro gote e una scossa di vergogna attraversò le loro spine dorsali nello stesso momento in cui, irriverente e fredda, colei che aveva appena districato il più grande nodo dal pettine parlò.  
«Cosa... cosa diavolo sta succedendo?!»  


_Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Da-daaan! Falso allarme, Trunks non aveva scoperto un bel niente (@FairyCleo: che perspicacia O_O ) ... c'è solo un piccolo, minuscolo problema... Bra li ha sgamati in pieno!  
> Dai, un pochino Goku stavolta aveva ragione, non poteva portarla alla Capsule Corporation?! Ad ogni modo dobbiamo proprio dirlo: a casa Brief abbiamo un leggerissimo problema con l'alcol xD  
> Vegeta e Goku hanno dormito insieme un'altra volta, sul divano. Si stanno avvicinando piano piano, eh! :D  
> Inoltre stiamo scoprendo qualcosa in più su ciò che era successo tra Goten e Bra. Ancora non si sa molto, ma ben presto salteranno fuori tutti gli altarini.  
> Ragazzi e ragazze, a questo giro mi prendo una piccola pausa pasquale e non pubblicherò questo week end (non avrò tempo di correggere il nuovo capitolo), quindi ahimè devo dirvi che aggiornerò mercoledì prossimo.  
> Vi auguro buona pasqua, divertitevi e strafogatevi di cioccolato!  
> Un bacio a tutti,  
> Eevaa


	22. Amico, punto e basta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 22 - AMICO, PUNTO E BASTA **   
  
****

La notte fonda contro il giorno, due paia di occhi neri contro due cristalli azzurri come il cielo d'estate.  
Il principe tremò impercettibilmente e deglutì, ma tentò in ogni modo di tenere la schiena eretta e la mascella contratta. Goku, al contrario, si lasciò prendere dal panico. La sua dignità e il suo orgoglio mostrarono le macchie di quel segreto sporco, una goccia di sudore freddo gli percorse la fronte rosea, congelandosi all'altezza della tempia.  
«Beh?» incitò nuovamente lei, con lo sguardo di chi giudica. Non vi era alcun dubbio che ella avesse ereditato il suo bell'aspetto dalla madre ma, in quel preciso istante, non era mai stata così simile a Vegeta di quanto avesse mai fatto.  
Meravigliosa, regale, cinica. Gli occhi come due fessure, il tono sprezzante e il naso arricciato in un'espressione quasi beffarda.  
«Bra...» disse Vegeta, con la stessa identica nota di aspro nella voce.  
«Cosa ci fa _lui_ qui?» domandò piatta, indicando Goku con un gesto del mento. Padre e figlia diminuirono la distanza tra loro per fronteggiarsi con estrema tensione.  
«È una lunga storia» rispose Vegeta vagamente, più che intenzionato a non cedere.  
«Da quanto è qui?» lo interrogò lei con insistenza.   
Vegeta non rispose ma serrò la mascella, teso come una corda di violino. Detestava quando le persone si addentravano nei suoi affari personali, specialmente se i suoi affari personali erano segreti.  
Bra cambiò soggetto d'inquisizione e voltò lo sguardo interrogatorio su Goku, il quale si sentì avvampare.  
«Da quanto sei tornato?»  
«Io... beh...» balbettò lui con una risatina nervosa, interrotto poi dalla principessa dei saiyan, alla quale era bastata quell'incertezza per trarre delle conclusioni.  
«Perché non ti sei fatto vedere?»  
«È un interrogatorio?» sputò fuori Goku, iniziando ad avvertire un certo fastidio. Se c'era qualcuno con cui avrebbe dovuto giustificarsi questi erano i suoi figli e i suoi nipoti.   
Bra era la migliore amica di sua nipote, ma non aveva mai avuto gran modo di socializzarci. A malapena si conoscevano! Quando era solamente una bambina o una ragazzina era molto più simile a Bulma che al principe dei saiyan, non era interessata al combattimento e alle arti marziali, non sembrava avere una forza combattiva estremamente alta e proprio per questo motivo non erano state molte le occasioni nelle quali scambiarci qualche parola, scontrarsi, vedersi.  
Ma ora la poteva sentire: una forza combattiva nuova giaceva dentro di lei, un'aura potente. La percepiva nel suo sguardo, nel modo in cui lo stava fissando. Era arrabbiata, ma perché poi? Cosa poteva importargliene di lui? A cosa doveva un tale interessamento?  
«Ti stai nascondendo, non è vero?» gracchiò lei, sprezzante, senza però ricevere risposta alcuna. «Bah, lascia perdere. Sei proprio come _lui_ , un codardo e un bugiardo».  
Goku impallidì. Ma di che cosa diamine stava parlando? _Lui_ chi? E, soprattutto, perché lo stava trattando in quel modo?  
Cercò risposte nello sguardo di Vegeta ma non arrivarono, egli si limitò a rispondere alla sua occhiata con espressione vuota. Prima di poter controbattere, però, Bra girò i tacchi e tornò in camera a recuperare le proprie cose, avviandosi poi verso la porta con la borsetta e le scarpe in mano, rossa di furia in viso.  
«Ah, a proposito...» aggiunse Bra, sostando di spalle una volta giunta all'ingresso. Si voltò poi con due lame al posto degli occhi prima di sbattere la porta con rabbia. «Congratulazioni: sei appena diventato di nuovo nonno».  
Silenzio post-apocalittico fu quello che lasciò Bra all'interno dell'appartamento. Con il respiro affannoso e mille domande lasciate in sospeso, Goku deglutì e si sedette sul divano con la testa tra le mani.  
Il principe, scosso da un brivido, si risvegliò dallo stato comatoso in cui era finito e, con un balzo, uscì fuori dalla finestra.  
Non vi era alcun dubbio: avrebbe dovuto mettere ordine in quella situazione prima che fosse troppo tardi.  
  
Raggiunse in volo sua figlia e le si parò davanti a braccia conserte. Lei, colta alla sprovvista, sobbalzò e arrestò il volo.  
«Non ti sembra di aver esagerato?» disse, piatto.   
Bra sbuffò. Certo, certo che aveva esagerato! Ma quell'uomo era così uguale, così identico a Goten. Si sentiva ancora così arrabbiata con lui, soprattutto dopo quella notizia della sera precedente, così frustrata che era stato sin troppo semplice prendersela con la sua esatta fotocopia, il padre di quel verme senza spina dorsale. Troppo, troppo facile, e forse persino ingiusto visto che non aveva la benché minima idea di cosa stesse succedendo a Goku, in realtà. L'unica cosa di cui era certa era che suo padre, il principe dei saiyan, sapesse tutto.  
«Tu lo stai nascondendo!» incalzò lei, sperando di cavarne fuori un ragno dal buco.  
«Quel che sto facendo io non ti riguarda» ribatté Vegeta.   
Tale padre tale figlia, con lo stesso carattere caparbio, testardo.   
«Ma riguarda altre persone. Perché è tornato se non per stare con la sua famiglia?!» insistette Bra, non capacitandosi di ciò che stava succedendo.  
«Questi sono unicamente affari suoi».  
«Ma perché lo difendi?! Papà, non è da te! Lui è il tuo rivale per eccellenza!»  
«Sì, lo è» sussurrò Vegeta, cercando nei meandri della sua mente il motivo reale per il quale lo stesse difendendo.  
Cielo, ma possibile che fosse diventato così rammollito? Sua figlia aveva ragione: perché diamine lo stava facendo?! Si guardò indietro e volse uno sguardo a quell'attico nel quale probabilmente Goku si stava ancora interrogando su cosa fosse successo, da bravo idiota. Ed eccola lì, forte come non mai, quella sensazione odiosa, quella voglia di tornare là dentro e parlarci. Ma perché? Perché non riusciva a levarselo dalla testa? Certo, era preoccupato per ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare, per tutta la verità che gli aveva svelato, ma poteva essere realmente quello il motivo per il quale, costantemente, quell'inetto si intromettesse senza bussare nei suoi pensieri? Doveva pur esserci una ragione, e Vegeta la cercò. La cercò in tutto quello che era accaduto ma, confuso, cieco e incerto, egli si attaccò alla prima spiegazione plausibile che gli venne in mente.  
«Ma, che gli Dei mi fulmino per ciò che sto per dire, è anche un mio amico».  
Amico. Sì, lo era per davvero, inutile negarlo, ma quanto gli faceva male ammetterlo ad alta voce!  
Amico. Nemico, rivale, ma più di tutti amico; in fondo lo era sempre stato, o quasi. Eppure era diverso, c'era qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa che il principe si guardò bene di pensare, di approfondire. Scosse la testa come per liberarsene, poi tornò a guardare negli occhi sua figlia.   
Sì, amico, punto e basta.  
Bra lo guardò silenziosamente, abbozzando poi un piccolo sorriso. In quel sorriso c'era sua madre, tutta la sua dolcezza, tutta la sua tenacia, tutta la sua comprensione.  
«Ok. Non... non importa. Sono affari vost... suoi» concluse lei rassegnandosi al fatto che, con quel burbero di suo padre, nessun mezzo sarebbe bastato per farlo parlare, non di qualcosa di così evidentemente privato. Lei, curiosa com'era, dovette mangiarsi le unghie per non cedere a voler districare quel segreto così succulento.  
«Ti devo chiedere un favore» chiese inaspettatamente Vegeta, maledicendosi per tutto quell'impegno che ci stava mettendo per portare avanti quel diavolo di segreto. «Non dire a nessuno che lui è tornato, nemmeno a Trunks».  
« _Soprattutto_ a Trunks, vorrai dire!» controbatté Bra alludendo al fatto che a volte il fratello non fosse poi così bravo a mantenere segreti. Era troppo onesto con Pan per ometterle qualcosa di così importante.  
«Ok, non lo dirò a nessuno, davvero. Ma perché... perché ci tieni tanto?» domandò lei indiscreta, mordendosi la lingua. Dannazione, era così difficile non ficcanasare in quell'affare, ma avrebbe dovuto tentare di il più possibile di farlo: non aveva mai visto il padre così coinvolto in qualcosa di losco, era evidente che fosse una cosa realmente grossa.  
«Perché ho fatto una promessa» rispose semplicemente lui, ricordando il giorno in cui promise a quell'idiota che l'avrebbe aiutato in ogni caso e sempre. «E sai perché l'ho fatta?»  
Gli occhi di Bra si spalancarono. Non di curiosità, non di interesse, ma perché lo sguardo di suo padre sembrava così strano, così confuso e al contempo così... buono.  
«No, non lo so» mormorò lei, e non poté fare a meno di notare quella differenza, quell'enorme ulteriore cambiamento nel viso di Vegeta. Egli sorrise agrodolce.  
«Nemmeno io».  
  
  
  
Quando il principe rientrò in casa - passando abitualmente dalla finestra - Goku era esattamente nella medesima posizione di quando Vegeta era uscito: seduto sul divano con la testa tra le mani e lo sguardo perso sul pavimento. Non si scompose nemmeno quando avvertì la presenza dell'amico farsi più vicina, così vicina da poter sentire persino il suo odore.  
Goku sospirò. Probabilmente da lì a poco sarebbero arrivati anche tutti gli altri, pronti ad attaccarlo o puntare il dito nella sua direzione, facendolo così sentire ancor più bastardo di quanto non fosse.   
Vegeta si sedette nel posto accanto a lui vicino all'angolo del divano e non si mosse, nemmeno lo guardò.  
«Non ci è andata giù leggera, eh?» commentò il principe, riferito a sua figlia. Cercò di mantenere il viso più inespressivo possibile, ma sotto sotto un pochino era divertito. Divertito per il fatto che quell'idiota stesse per avere un attacco di panico inutilmente.  
«Non capisco proprio da chi abbia preso questo caratteraccio» ribatté sarcastico Goku, domandandosi poi da quando in qua aveva imparato a usare il sarcasmo. Beh, ad ogni modo gli riusciva piuttosto bene.  
«Al posto di fare lo spiritoso, ringrazia che io sia riuscito a convincerla a mantenere il tuo stupido segreto» dichiarò Vegeta.  
Goku alzò il volto e iniziò ad ammirarlo, incredulo. Vegeta, di tutta risposta, roteò gli occhi al cielo.   
«DAVVERO?!» urlò Goku. Balzò in piedi davanti a sua maestà, con l'aria vittoriosa e i pugni stretti.  
Vegeta sbuffò, avrebbe tanto voluto tenere quella piccola vittoria solo per sé ancora per un poco, giusto per vedere fino a che punto quel pappamolla di Kaarot se la sarebbe fatta addosso all'idea di vedere la sua famiglia alla carica nella sua direzione. Sarebbe stato divertente. Ma ciò che accadde dopo fu tutt'altro che divertente, tutt'altro che aspettato, tutt'altro che ovvio.  
«URCAAAA! VEGETA, MA SEI UN GENIO!»  
Goku perse il controllo di sé e, preso da un attacco di euforia e gratitudine, si scagliò addosso al principe ribaltandolo indietro sul divano in un abbraccio decisamente goffo. Non si rese conto di averlo fatto, non si rese affatto conto delle terribili conseguenze che la sua azione avrebbe comportato. Vegeta non era uno da abbracci, non era uno da contatto fisico, specialmente se questo avveniva improvvisamente e con la delicatezza di un elefante in cristalleria.  
Se ne rese conto solo quando, con un tonfo, il principe atterrò sul pavimento esattamente sotto di lui. E fu lì che Goku iniziò ad avere veramente paura. Non si sentiva ancora pronto ad essere ucciso, in quel momento meno che mai.  
Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, cercando di comprendere se quel che era successo fosse accaduto per davvero. Kaarot non poteva averlo fatto veramente, non poteva essere così sciocco di entrare nella gabbia del leone con delle bistecche al collo. Il principe si impietrì, non riuscendo a muovere più nessun muscolo. No, non si era fatto male nonostante fosse rovinosamente caduto dal divano con il dolce peso del suo rivale addosso, ma il turbinio di emozioni che stava provando stava per farlo letteralmente esplodere. Non ricordò l'ultima volta che aveva provato così tanto odio nello stesso momento, così tanta tensione. Eppure era lì, e non riusciva a fare niente. Percepiva il petto di quell'imbecille senza cervello contro il suo, il suo profumo era così forte dentro le narici che gli venne quasi da vomitare. Serrò la mascella e divenne livido, così rosso da poter prendere fuoco da un momento all'altro. Avrebbe dovuto tirargli un calcio e scrollarselo di dosso come avrebbe fatto con un verme, ma non ci riuscì.  
Goku sollevò la testa e lo fissò, lo fissò per una manciata di secondi che sembrarono durare un'eternità. Con il terrore negli occhi e il tremore nelle braccia non riuscì a pronunciare nemmeno una parola nel momento in cui i loro respiri si mischiarono. Perché diavolo l'aveva fatto? Perché l'aveva abbracciato? E perché non riusciva ad alzarsi da lì? Avvampò, sentì la testa girare, gli occhi diventare lucidi, la pressione del sangue farsi così potente da fargli male alle tempie. E poi se ne rese conto, si rese conto perché l'aveva fatto, ma non riuscì nemmeno ad ammetterlo a se stesso. Goku _voleva_ farlo. Lui aveva il bisogno di farlo, di abbracciarlo. Non solo perché gli era grato, eternamente grato per tutto ciò che stava facendo, ma perché... perché non lo sapeva perché. Lo sentiva e basta. E si sentì... stupido. Estremamente stupido.  
«Kaarot» sibilò Vegeta, tutto d'un tratto con la voce roca e la gola completamente secca. Nessuno lo aveva mai abbracciato, nessuno dopo la morte di Bulma. Solo sua figlia e il suo nipotino, anche se non gli andava a genio il contatto fisico, ma era inevitabile con loro. Ci aveva provato Chichi - dopo il funerale di Bulma - impietosita probabilmente dal suo aspetto sofferente, ma Vegeta l'aveva scansata. Si era giurato che nessuno avrebbe più dovuto provare a toccarlo, ad abbracciarlo, a dargli conforto fisicamente. Erano cose che aveva permesso di fare solo a Bulma e lei non c'era più, fine della storia.  
Ma l'idiota di terza classe l'aveva fatto, l'aveva abbracciato in modo estremamente irriverente e goffo, per giunta. Come si era permesso?  
«V-Vegeta» rispose Goku, non sapendo cosa dire, non sapendo come giustificarsi e scusarsi.  
«Se non ti levi entro due secondi ti giuro che ti ammazzo» asserì il principe penetrando con le iridi scure quelle del suo rivale, altrettanto nere. Una scossa elettrica sulla pelle, un brivido così forte da fargli contrarre le braccia.  
Goku non se lo fece ripetere due volte e, tremando visibilmente, si tirò in piedi arretrando spaventato.  
«Vegeta, scusami» si affrettò a dire.  
Il principe si alzò in modo elegante e composto, quasi impassibile.  
«Per cosa?» domandò quindi Vegeta, con un tono di indifferenza. Goku sollevò un sopracciglio, confuso.  
«Per... per questo?» chiese, retorico, domandandosi cosa diamine stesse succedendo. Goku aveva appena atterrato Vegeta con un abbraccio e, come da copione, questi l'aveva appena minacciato di morte. Come poteva chiedergli per cosa gli stesse porgendo le sue scuse?  
Vegeta, di tutta risposta, alzò le spalle e si avviò in direzione della cucina per prepararsi la colazione. Non era tipo da alzare le spalle, lui, ma lo aveva fatto.  
« _Questo_ cosa? Non è successo niente. Proprio niente!» disse, con un tono di voce leggermente più alto e stridulo. «Non so proprio di che parli, Kaarot!» 

  


_Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Ciao a tutti miei cari! Come sono andate le vacanze di Pasqua? A me molto bene, peccato che siano finite T_T che ansia ritornare al lavoro.  
> Anyway... fiiiiùùùù! Meno male che Bra ha un pochettino di sale in zucca! Beh oramai state capendo un po' di più ciò che è successo tra lei e Goten, no? Non temete: verrà abbondantemente spiegato tra qualche capitolo.  
> Il nostro idiota di un Kaarot ha imparato persino ad usare il sarcasmo, a differenza di Sheldon Cooper xP  
> Goku e Vegeta sempre più vicini, in qualche modo. Ovviamente nessuno dei due sta capendo realmente cosa sta succedendo... (cretini), ma noi si! :D Facciamo il tifo per loro dai, prima o poi ce la faranno (spero).  
> Quel tonto di Goku ha atterrato il principone, ma la sua reazione non è esattamente quella che si aspettava. Si è sognato tutto oppure semplicemente Vegeta sta facendo finta di nulla per il troppo imbarazzo? XD  
> Comunque non credo che riuscirò più a fare doppio aggiornamento settimanale, perché da qui ad agosto sarà un casino totale! Voi preferite che io aggiorni il sabato, la domenica oppure il mercoledì? Scegliete uno di questi giorni, per me fa lo stesso.  
> Eevaa


	23. Odore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 23 - ODORE **   
  
****

  
  
  
_'Cause this is torturous  
electricity between both of us  
and this is dangerous  
'cause I want you so much  
but I hate your guts  
I hate you_  
**Landfill** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OpWO_byqSr8>

  
  
  


Rifiuto. Rifiuto assoluto per ciò che era appena accaduto. Il principe dei saiyan aveva fatto finta di nulla e no, questo Goku non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, mai nella vita. Avrebbe dovuto insultarlo fino a stancarsi di usare la voce, per poi andare a combattere e prendersi a scazzottate come sempre; invece era rimasto lì girato di spalle, a cuocersi due uova al tegamino come se non fosse successo nulla.  
E Goku, dal canto suo, avrebbe dovuto gioirne o provare sollievo, eppure aveva avvertito un senso di amarezza. Amarezza perché lui aveva provato un'accozzaglia di emozioni che non riusciva nemmeno a snocciolare e catalogare, mentre Vegeta sembrava non essersi nemmeno accorto, né in positivo, né in negativo.  
E per questo non gli aveva più rivolto la parola, erano andati ad allenarsi come tutti i giorni e non si erano più detti nulla. Cielo, Vegeta sembrava non essersi minimamente scomposto per quel contatto o almeno, così voleva dimostrargli.  
La verità era che era talmente imbarazzato nel profondo che l'unica cosa che era riuscito a fare era agire come se niente fosse successo e rimuoverlo dalla mente, una sorta di meccanismo di negazione; ci stava riuscendo maledettamente bene se non fosse che quell'idiota aveva continuato a guardarlo in cagnesco per tutto il santo giorno.  
Gli scagliava attacchi così distratti da renderlo nervoso, non era stato per nulla un allenamento proficuo e così, all'ennesima _Kamehameha_ andata a vuoto, Vegeta lo spinse violentemente contro una parete rocciosa formando un cratere.  
Andò pararsi di fronte a Kaarot e gli mostrò l'espressione più disgustata che avesse in repertorio.  
Goku aggrottò le sopracciglia e cercò di scappare, ma il principe lo trattenne contro il muro con i palmi delle mani aperte sui suoi pettorali.  
«Sei diventato una mammoletta o cosa, Kaarot?!» lo schernì il principe, con disappunto. «Vuoi deciderti a combattere seriamente o stiamo qui a fare salotto?!»  
«Toglimi le mani di dosso» gli ordinò Goku. Avvertì i polpastrelli dell'avversario ardere contro suo petto nudo.  
Vegeta, con un ringhio, lo spinse ancora di più contro il muro.  
«Ma che diavolo ti prende!?» urlò il principe, avvicinandosi minacciosamente con il viso.  
«Cosa diavolo prende a te!?» rimbeccò Goku. Si aggrappò con le mani agli avambracci del principe e li strinse. Era arrabbiato, molto più con se stesso che con Vegeta, ma era arrabbiato.  
Non avrebbe dovuto provare quel turbinio di emozioni, non in quel momento, non con Vegeta. Si sentiva un'idiota e proprio non aveva idea di come fosse potuto succedere. Dannazione, cosa gli stava succedendo? Cosa diamine stava provando?  
Vegeta strabuzzò gli occhi, quell'atteggiamento provocatorio era da tutti meno che dal suo rivale.  
«Non capisco di che parli» alzò un sopracciglio Vegeta, intuendo che quella giornata di allenamento era bella che finita. Tornò al suo stadio naturale e, dopo essersi voltato, incrociò le braccia al petto.  
«PERCHÉ NON TI SEI ARRABBIATO?!» gridò Goku, poi lo colpì con un pugno sulla scapola, capriccioso come un bambino. «Ti sono saltato al collo, ti ho rovesciato giù dal divano! Sono cose che ti fanno imbestialire di solito! Perché non ti sei arrabbiato?!»  
Vegeta spalancò la bocca e sentì le mani prudergli. Come aveva osato colpirlo di spalle?  
«MA VUOI FARTI UCCIDERE OGGI O COSA?!» abbaiò Vegeta. Non riuscì a trattenere l'esplosione in Super Saiyan, invase il cielo di scintille e fulminò con il solo sguardo quel grandissimo imbecille. «Dimmelo subito se ti senti pronto perché in questo momento non mi tratterrei dallo strangolarti! E per la cronaca: sì! Sono incazzato nero!»  
Goku sorrise, sorrise perché in quel momento lo riconobbe per quello che era: l'iracondo principe dei saiyan.  
Vegeta, quando vide quel sorrisetto farsi largo sul bel viso del suo rivale, non ci vide più. Lo colpì con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo e lui non oppose resistenza. Fortunatamente in quel momento il suo avversario era ancora trasformato in Super Saiyan di quarto livello e l'attacco non fu sufficiente per ucciderlo, ma lo atterrò al suolo con facilità, decretando così il vincitore dello scontro di quel giorno.  
«Tu sei tutto pazzo, Kaarot» concluse sua maestà, allontanandosi a grandi passi.  
Goku tossì e poi rise, rise a crepapelle e non riuscì nemmeno a capire perché. Forse perché Vegeta aveva estremamente ragione: era diventato pazzo. Pazzo e bipolare. O forse perché l'unica cosa che avrebbe voluto era una reazione. Giusto per essere sicuro che quell'abbraccio non avesse lasciato il principe nella totale indifferenza.   


•

  
Non riuscì a togliersi il suo odore di dosso nemmeno dopo una lunga, lunghissima doccia. Era psicologico, Vegeta lo sapeva bene, ma continuava a sentire addosso quell'abbraccio goffo e inaspettato. Si sentì un vero e proprio idiota, un debole senza spina dorsale. Era vero: avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo seduta stante ma non lo aveva fatto, gli aveva permesso di sostare lì, a schiacciarlo contro il terreno per chissà quanto tempo. Non lo aveva colpito, non gli aveva detto nulla. E non era nemmeno riuscito ad affrontare la cosa, lo aveva ignorato e aveva fatto finta che non fosse successo niente ma no, non aveva funzionato. Quel decerebrato lo aveva scoperto in pieno e, in quel momento, si sentiva peggio che prima.  
E così quel contatto fisico aveva continuato a tormentarlo per tutto il giorno, se lo sentiva addosso, sulla pelle.  
«Un altro» gracchiò Vegeta, richiamando l'attenzione di Brian.  
Il barista, con espressione decisamente poco sorpresa, versò l'ottavo whiskey nel bicchiere ancora umido del principe dei saiyan.  
Era tornato in quell'isola lontana, nel pub di fiducia nel quale si era ridotto ubriaco fradicio meno di una settimana prima. Avrebbe dovuto bere una ventina di bicchieri, quella sera, per riuscire a scrollarsi di dosso l'odore di quel saiyan di terza classe.  
Perché continuava a pensarci? Si morse il labbro e annusò l'odore forte proveniente dal suo bicchiere, sentendosi bruciare entrambe le narici. Tuttavia quel dannato profumo persisteva nei meandri profondi della sua mente e per un attimo ebbe paura che ci sarebbe rimasto per sempre.  
Uno scrosciare di applausi lo destò per qualche secondo. Il pubblico seduto ai tavolini stava elogiando una musicista seduta su uno sgabello sul piccolo palco quadrato. Aveva una chitarra color ebano appoggiata alla gamba e i capelli rossi raccolti in una treccia disordinata. Un brivido, un piccolo brivido pervase la schiena del saiyan quando quella ragazza riprese a cantare. Quella canzone... quella canzone gli era famigliare.   
Sì, stava funzionando: era riuscito a distrarsi per qualche secondo, così decise di continuare ad ascoltare da lontano. Non era mai stato un grande appassionato di musica ma doveva ammettere che quella ragazzina ci sapeva fare e, nell'esatto istante in cui i suoi occhi scuri incrociarono quelli altrettanto neri di lei, ella sembrò sorpresa. Vegeta non seppe come mai, ma giurò di averla già vista da qualche parte, ma probabilmente era solo una musicista di strada della città dell'Ovest.  
Il principe scolò il suo bicchiere e, dopo averne chiesto un altro a Brian, tornò ad ascoltare quella musica. Ma la distrazione durò poco perché, irriverente e senza permesso, il pensiero di quel gesto da parte di Kaarot tornò a invadergli la mente. No, non poteva continuare così, avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa per riuscire ad avere pace. Ubriacarsi, a quanto pareva, non stava servendo a un bel niente. Tentò di concentrarsi più a fondo sulla musica, sui lineamenti sinuosi di quella donna dai capelli rossi, quando all'improvviso la voce di suo figlio Trunks gli rimbombò in testa, quasi spaventandolo.  
"S _arebbe una cosa normale, non sarebbe affatto un problema se tu avessi un'altra donna!_ "  
Vegeta sussultò e per poco non si rovesciò addosso il nono bicchiere di whiskey.  
"S _ono passati cinque anni, sarebbe normale_ ".  
Si sentì impallidire, il rumore degli applausi di fine concerto gli sembrò quasi ovattato, come se egli si trovasse in una bolla. Volse uno sguardo in direzione della musicista che aveva appena terminato di suonare e la squadrò.  
Cielo, non sarebbe stato affatto _normale_! Il solo pensiero di avere un'altra donna che non fosse Bulma gli metteva la nausea. Una terrestre poi, una comunissima e normale terrestre - perché Bulma non era affatto una persona comune, seppur terrestre - non sarebbe mai e poi mai stata in grado di rimpiazzarla, e poi lui non sarebbe mai stato in grado di farlo.  
Certo, quella ragazza con la chitarra era bella. Incredibilmente bella, così bella quasi da non sembrargli affatto una comune terrestre.  
Ma come si facevano queste cose, sulla Terra? Vegeta iniziò a sudare, avrebbe dovuto avvicinarsi e dire cosa? "Vieni a letto con me?" oppure: "Ho bisogno di distrarmi, il modo più facile per farlo è soddisfare i miei bisogni carnali, ti va di aiutarmi?". Ma per l'amor del cielo!  
Il principe scosse la testa come per levarsi di dosso quell'insensata idea ma, proprio nel momento in cui smise di pensarci, l'odore di Kaarot sembrò tornare nelle sue narici come una brezza marina, l'immagine di lui contro il suo petto gli apparve davanti agli occhi rendendolo completamente cieco.  
«NO!» ringhiò, tentanto di evadere dal suo stesso cervello. Rischiò persino di far esplodere in mille pezzi il bicchiere che aveva in mano che, per la troppa pressione esercitata, si ricoprì di piccole crepe.  
Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa pur di togliersi Kaarot dalla testa, persino rimorchiare una terrestre. Vegeta si alzò e, inspirando a pieni polmoni, si avvicinò a passi incerti ma incredibilmente veloci al piccolo palco sul quale la musicista stava riponendo tutti i suoi cavi e aggeggi nelle apposite valigette. Si piazzò poi sotto ad esso con le braccia conserte e la lingua completamente asciutta.  
Non appena lei si accorse della sua presenza sembrò andare nel panico, come se quell'uomo dall'aspetto arrabbiato la intimidisse a tal punto da tremare. Sembrava quasi come se già lo conoscesse, ma forse era solo una sensazione. I loro occhi neri si incrociarono e si approfondirono per qualche secondo e il principe si sentì stupido, incredibilmente stupido. Non saper come approcciarsi a una donna gli sembrò una cosa inaudita. Sapeva come combattere mostri, sapeva volare, era riuscito a sfuggire dalle braccia dell'inferno ma non riusciva ad avere a che fare con una donna che non fosse Bulma.  
Ma quella ragazza era... bellissima. Era realmente bella e aveva un aspetto seducente e misterioso, qualità che non era riuscito a trovare in nessun'altra terrestre. Non sapeva cosa la rendesse così allettante ma valeva la pena di tentare.  
Prese coraggio e, aspettando un timido sorriso sul viso simmetrico di lei, aprì la bocca per parlare ma non ne uscì suono. Neanche un rantolo, si sentì come se stesse annegando in un mare ghiacciato ove urlare aiuto non sarebbe servito a nulla. Pensò a Bulma, pensò a lei e si perse. Sperò che ella non potesse spiarlo dall'Aldilà, o altrimenti gli avrebbe scagliato le più indicibili maledizioni nel vederlo fissare in quel modo un'altra donna.  
Poi pensò a Kaarot, ancora una volta gli venne in mente e gli fece perdere la cognizione del tempo, del luogo in cui si trovava. E allora la donna di fronte a lui diventò invisibile, come se non fosse mai esistita. Al suo posto si materializzò Kaarot, vide il suo sciocco sorriso, uno di quelli che gli faceva venir voglia di spaccargli il setto nasale.  
«C'è... c'è qualche problema?» la voce melodiosa e vellutata della donna dai capelli rossi lo fece ritornare sulla Terra, ed ella riapparve di fronte a lui. Vegeta spalancò gli occhi.  
Un senso di rifiuto lo spinse a tacere e, assalito dal panico, girò i tacchi e si avviò velocemente verso l'uscita.  
  
  
«Idiota, idiota, IDIOTA!» urlò sua maestà, calciando un sasso nel vialetto del locale, facendolo andare in frantumi. Non aveva potuto vedere la faccia di quella ragazza mentre se ne stava andando via ma ne era certo: _idiota_ era il minimo insulto che lei avrebbe dovuto rivolgergli.   
No, no e no, non ci sarebbe mai riuscito. Nessuna donna avrebbe mai preso il posto di Bulma, non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta e si sentì un completo imbecille per aver provato a compiere una cosa del genere. Dannato Trunks, cosa diamine gli era saltato in testa?!  
Percepì la nausea, ma non per l'alcol. Non aveva bevuto a sufficienza, era evidente dal modo in cui riuscì a prendere il volo per tornarsene a casa. A casa, dove l'avrebbe aspettato quell'altro idiota, quello che era da tutta la sera che non faceva altro che disturbarlo e gli era apparso nella mente nel momento più inopportuno.  
L'avrebbe ucciso non appena rientrato, o quantomeno gli avrebbe fatto del male. Lo odiava per quel che aveva fatto, lo odiava per le conseguenze che quel gesto goffo e imbranato aveva provocato in lui. Era così arrabbiato da sentire il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene e le mani prudergli.  
Era pronto ad attaccarlo, a combattere, a ridurlo in fin di vita. Ecco: c'era quasi, il suo appartamento apparve dalle nuvole e si fece sempre più vicino man mano che scendeva in picchiata con aria minacciosa ma, non appena lo mise a fuoco lì, appollaiato sulla ringhiera del balcone più esterno, non ci riuscì. Si bloccò a mezz'aria come congelato.  
Perché? Perché non lo sapeva il perché. Aveva uno sguardo così... così strano, così pensieroso. Non ce la fece ad attaccarlo per davvero, e si maledisse per questo. Si maledisse perché proprio non riusciva a comprendere come fosse possibile, cosa diamine gli stesse succedendo, cosa poteva significare quella sensazione. Si maledisse perché, al posto di tirargli un pugno in pieno viso come si era ripromesso, atterrò posizionandosi al suo fianco senza dire nulla, senza fare nulla. Si sedette anch'egli a cavalcioni sulla ringhiera e contemplò insieme a lui le stelle e quei tre quarti di luna. I loro volti brillarono sotto quella luce argentea.  
Erano belli, bellissimi. Così belli da sembrare i protagonisti di un dipinto, così maledettamente perfetti che qualunque uomo su quel pianeta avrebbe dato oro per essere come loro. Vegeta si voltò a malapena per poter spiare con la coda dell'occhio il rivale il quale, schiudendo le labbra, sospirò con un mezzo sorriso.  
«L'ho vista...» mormorò lui, con voce così bassa che Vegeta dovette sporgersi un poco verso sinistra per poter sentire meglio. «Ho visto Siya Chichi. La mia nipotina».  
Il principe dei saiyan alzò le sopracciglia, comprendendo che si stava riferendo alla figlia di Goten e Marron, la bambina la quale nascita aveva mandato sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi Bra. Sentirne parlare gli fece salire il nervoso ma... ma era solo una bambina. Che colpa poteva averne se il padre era un emerito imbecille?  
«È questo che hai provato?» domandò Goku. Si voltò completamente per guardare negli occhi Vegeta il quale, confuso, non esitò a replicare.  
«Cosa intendi?»  
«Quando è nato Goku Jr. Ti sei sentito anche tu... _sollevato_?» chiese, non proprio sicuro che sollevato fosse l'esatta descrizione di ciò che stesse provando. Eppure era ciò che percepiva: sollievo. Una nuova nascita, la vita che va avanti, che non si ferma.  
«Goku Jr è nato in un momento in cui pensavo che non ci fosse più nulla per me. Era un periodo difficile, oramai dovresti sapere anche il perché. Quindi sì, si può dire che mi sono sentito _sollevato_ » ammise sua maestà. Gli venne naturale rivelargli qualcosa di così privato, di aprire la sua mente, di offrirgli quei ricordi e quelle emozioni. Si domandò come fosse possibile, ma quando vide Kaarot sorridere alla luna capì il perché: perché sapeva che l'avrebbe fatto stare meglio e, maledizione, ne era felice. Tutta l'ansia di prima sembrava essere sparita, tutto l'odio che aveva provato, tutte le incertezze si erano volatilizzate come cenere al vento. Vegeta si sentì placido, incredibilmente tranquillo così, seduto con le gambe a penzoloni di fianco a quell'idiota.  
Goku scrollò le spalle e si ammorbidì. Mosse i piedi a penzoloni sopra le luci al neon di quella città ancora viva.  
«Toglimi una curiosità, Vegeta» azzardò, sperando che il principe acconsentisse di rivelargli di più.  
«Se proprio devo...» sbuffò lui. Ma cosa aveva da perderci?   
«Cosa intendeva Bra quando mi ha detto un bugiardo proprio come _lui_? _Lui_ chi?» domandò Goku incupendosi, riflettendo sul fatto che purtroppo la figlia di Vegeta in fondo non avesse poi tutti i torti: era un bugiardo, mentiva sia a se stesso che agli altri. Però proprio non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa quel _lui._  
Vegeta si voltò di scatto e rise, e Goku spalancò gli occhi. Sua maestà non rideva quasi mai, eppure in quel momento sembrava estremamente divertito. E il motivo poteva essere solamente uno: stava facendo la figura dell'imbecille.  
«Certo che sei proprio tonto!» confermò Vegeta, estremamente convinto della propria affermazione, sollevato soprattutto per il fatto che, finalmente, riconosceva quell'idiota per l'idiota che era sempre stato, non come quel serioso e maturo individuo che aveva deciso di invadergli casa. «Pensavo che oramai l'avessi capito».  
«Ma capito c-cosa?!» balbettò Goku con la bocca spalancata, sempre più incuriosito da quel mistero al quale non riusciva a far fronte.  
Sembrava un bambino, un bambino oppure un idiota dalla scarsa perspicacia, a detta di Vegeta.  
«Che si riferiva a Goten, razza di babbeo!» svelò il principe.  
«G-Goten?»  
«Proprio non ci arrivi, eh...» sbuffò nuovamente Vegeta. «Goten e Bra erano fidanzati».  
Goku emise un urlo acutissimo e si ribaltò all'indietro, finendo a testa in giù sulle lisce piastrelle del balcone dell'attico. Con due occhi grandi come due palline da tennis alzò il viso e si mise a gridare con voce stridula. «FIDANZATI?!»  
Sua maestà si guardò indietro con poco interesse, oramai sin troppo abituato alle sceneggiate plateali di quel saiyan di terza classe decisamente goffo e poco elegante.  
«E... e poi cosa è successo?» si incuriosì Goku. Si rimise in piedi con un balzo e si avvicinò di nuovo a Vegeta con tanta, tanta curiosità.  
Il principe grugnì, ma oramai sapeva di non aver altra scelta: avrebbe dovuto raccontare.

  
  
_Birra. Una bevanda forse poco elegante ma dal sapore alquanto piacevole. Vegeta se ne concedeva qualcuna, ogni tanto. Non le beveva per ubriacarsi - non gli avrebbero fatto alcun effetto a meno che non ne avesse bevute un centinaio. Gli piaceva semplicemente assaporarla davanti alla tv, guardando una partita di basket - uno sport che aveva scoperto piacergli molto - dopo una lunga e intensa giornata di allenamenti.  
Pace, quiete, il silenzio della città dopo una giornata di studio e lavoro. Il principe accartocciò tra le mani la lattina finita e la gettò svogliatamente sul tavolino, aprendosene poi un'altra con altrettanta flemma. Sbuffò, la sua squadra preferita stava subendo un grandissimo smacco.  
«Mezze cartucce» commentò a bassa voce con spregio verso la prestanza fisica dei terrestri. Avrebbero dovuto vergognarsi di affaticarsi dopo appena quarantacinque minuti di gioco. No, non poteva guardarli mentre perdevano per la terza volta consecutiva, o sarebbe andato direttamente al palazzetto per ucciderli tutti.  
Spazientito fece per cambiare canale quando, improvvisamente, il telecomando gli cadde dalle mani atterrando sul pavimento con un tonfo. Vegeta spalancò gli occhi, una goccia di sudore scese lungo la sua tempia. Con le gambe tremanti balzò in piedi, per poi gettarsi nel vuoto fuori dalla finestra._  
_Non poteva essere vero. Non poteva essere successo sul serio._

  
_Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Ciao ragazzi e ragazze! Alla fine ho deciso che, per ora, pubblicherò i nuovi capitoli di domenica, mi trovo forse più comoda visto che ho più tempo per correggerli :)  
> Eravamo rimasti che il principone stava facendo finta di nulla riguardo all'improbabile abbraccio con il suo rivale... ma Goku veramente è così stupido da non aver capito che egli stava facendo apposta il finto tonto!? Ma veramente? Beh non a caso Vegeta lo considera un decerebrato. Forse lo è per davvero xD  
> Allora, signori e signore... alzi la mano chi ha colto il cross-over di metà capitolo! Per chi non se ne fosse accorto beh, vi consiglio di andare a leggere una delle mie vecchie storie, "The newborn saiyan" per capire chi sia quella ragazza dai capelli rossi, perché ha fatto quello strano effetto al principe e sopratutto perché ella sembrava quasi che lo conoscesse. Mi piace pensare che quella storia sia in realtà un'universo alternativo di questa.  
> Ma bando alle autocitazioni xD preparatevi perché nel prossimo capitolo scopriremo finalmente cos'è accaduto tra Bra e Goten. Sarà un capitolo intenso, vi avviso, e non vedo l'ora di pubblicarlo!  
> A domenica!  
> Eevaa


	24. Essere umano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 24 - ESSERE UMANO **   
  
****

  
  
_And I was running far away  
Would I run off the world someday?  
Nobody knows, nobody knows  
And I was dancing in the rain  
I felt alive and I can't complain,  
But now take me home  
Take me home where I belong_

**Runaway** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_HlPboLRL8>

  
  


_Non volava così svelto da chissà quanti anni, Vegeta. Percepì il battito del proprio cuore pulsargli persino nella testa, l'aria fresca della notte non aiutava affatto a raffreddare il rossore sulle gote.  
Ancora non poteva crederci: era certo di essersi sbagliato. Non ci avrebbe creduto finché non l'avrebbe vista con i propri occhi, perché sua figlia era sempre stata una tipa piuttosto tosta, ma mai fino al punto di... di..._  
_Non aveva mai accettato di allenarsi a lungo, Bra. Dopo la morte della madre aveva più e più volte chiesto al principe di combattere, di migliorare. Lo aveva fatto più che altro per tenere il padre impegnato, per dargli qualche minima soddisfazione, per stargli vicino in un modo che sapeva che egli avrebbe accettato volentieri. Ma la principessa si stufava subito, non aveva mai raggiunto alti livelli di combattimento, o quantomeno non si divertiva mai a sfoggiare tutta la sua potenza. Non che non ne avesse le capacità, certo, ma non era mai stata così tanto entusiasta per la lotta.  
Ma quella notte, quella fredda notte di metà gennaio, qualcosa era cambiato. E doveva essere successo qualcosa di terribile, perché ciò che vide Vegeta non appena giunse nella radura ospitante le due casette rotonde ai piedi della montagna lo sorprese oltre ogni aspettativa.  
«SEI UN BUGIARDO! UN BASTARDO SENZA SPINA DORSALE!» urlò Bra, sferrando un pugno diretto al petto di Goten, il quale si scansò all'ultimo balzando all'indietro, parando poi una sfera di energia.  
«Calmati, Bra! Cerca di ragionare!» balbettò lui.  
Sfuggìì con estrema difficoltà agli attacchi della ragazza, la quale non si stava facendo scrupoli a distruggere tutto ciò che si ritrovava attorno.  
Lei, bellissima seppur spettinata e con il trucco colato per via delle lacrime, indossava un lungo abito bianco senza spalline. Quello che sarebbe dovuto essere il suo abito da sposa.  
Trunks e Pan arrivarono presto in volo di fianco al principe, entrambi con la bocca spalancata e gli occhi offuscati dalla confusione. Nessuno dei tre riuscì a muovere un solo muscolo, così come non riuscirono a dire né fare niente Chichi, Gohan e Videl i quali, sulla soglia della porta della loro casa, proteggevano dietro di loro una ragazza dai capelli biondi intenta a nascondersi e ripararsi da un qualsivoglia attacco.   
Non era la prima volta che i due lottavano per risolvere i loro conflitti personali di coppia, così come avevano spesso fatto Trunks e Pan. Era semplicemente un modo saiyan per litigare, niente di violento per davvero. Eppure quel giorno sembrava diverso.   
«Calmarmi? CALMARMI!?» tuonò nuovamente lei. Prese Goten per un braccio e lo scaraventò poi al terreno. «Tu mi hai mentito! Mi hai detto che non c'era nessun'altra!»  
«Ma Bra, Marron è arrivata _dopo _che ci siamo lasciati...» tentò di rassicurarla lui, rotolando su se stesso per evitare un calcio in faccia.  
«MA _DOPO _QUANDO!? CI SIAMO LASCIATI DUE GIORNI FA, RAZZA DI CRETINO!» riprese a inveire Bra, con i nervi a fior di pelle.  
Vegeta e Trunks strinsero i pugni. Entrambi non sapevano nulla di quella storia: Bra si era assentata da casa con la scusa di dover partire per lavoro, non aveva detto nulla a nessuno della rottura con lo storico fidanzato. Al principe si gelò il sangue nelle vene solo a sentir pronunciare quelle parole.  
C'erano voluti sette lunghi anni per accettare il fatto che quell'idiota figlio dell'idiota oramai sarebbe diventato suo genero, aveva persino accettato – con estreme riserve – di sapere che si fossero fidanzati ufficialmente pochi mesi prima e il matrimonio era previsto da lì a due mesi.  
Gli crollò il mondo addosso, sua maestà si sentì così arrabbiato dal volerlo uccidere, dal volerlo ridurre in mille piccolissimi pezzi e spargerli come coriandoli addosso alla sua nuova fidanzata, quella che un tempo era una delle migliori amiche di sua figlia. Ma si rese perfettamente conto che Bra avrebbe dovuto risolversela da sola con lui, e sapeva che l'avrebbe fatto per bene. Una cosa era certa: Goten per lui sarebbe stato come morto da lì in poi. Morto._  
_«Giuro che non ti ho mai tradita! Lo giuro, ti prego, lascia che ti spieghi» tentò di rimediare Goten._  
_«Non voglio sentire nessuna spiegazione. Sei un bugiardo, un inutile e insignificante bugiardo! Chissà da quanto me lo stavi tenendo nascosto, eh... CHISSÀ DA QUANTO TEMPO MI TRADIVI CON QUELLA STRONZA!» urlò Bra, aggiungendo poi parole irripetibili fino a quando, irradiandosi di una luce che mai l'aveva avvolta prima, smise di urlare. Si sentì diversa, più forte, più sicura, e ancora più arrabbiata di prima.  
Non seppe perché, non seppe come, ma scagliò un attacco che non credeva nemmeno di saper fare. Goten non si spostò, non fece in tempo, quella luce aveva accecato tutti e lui venne colto di sorpresa in pieno petto da un Lampo Finale, identico a quello del principe e talmente forte da bruciargli la carne. E ne scagliò un altro, poi un altro ancora. La situazione stava decisamente degenerando.   
Le urla dei suoi amici non riuscirono a frenarla, nessuno riuscì a calmare il suo attacco d'ira, non fino a quando il principe dei saiyan la prese per le spalle e la atterrò al suolo, sovrastandola con tutto il peso del corpo.   
Fu in quel momento, fu proprio in quel momento che padre e figlia si guardarono con gli stessi occhi, gli stessi occhi verde acqua intrisi di odio, di rancore, di vendetta. Non sapeva perché l'avesse fatto, Vegeta, non sapeva cosa gli avesse dato la forza di fermare la furia di sua figlia in quell'attacco di "saiyanite acuta", come avrebbe detto Bulma.  
La ragazza tremò sotto di lui, poi si specchiò nelle iridi del padre. E fu lì che lo vide, fu lì che si accorse di cosa fosse diventata: per la prima volta Bra si era trasformata in Super Saiyan._  
  
  
  
Goku non parlò subito e, anzi, forse non avrebbe nemmeno voluto più proferire parola. Si vergognava, si vergognava molto per quello che aveva fatto suo figlio e si sorprese del fatto che si sentiva in colpa per lui. Non sapeva nemmeno come ci riusciva, non aveva mai avuto grandi esternazioni di empatia per cose del genere, eppure in quel momento lo stava provando sulla propria pelle. Forse perché Vegeta aveva messo così tanto odio e così tanta intensità in quel racconto che non avrebbe potuto dissociarsi da quelle sensazioni. Si sorprese di se stesso, e comprese a pieno perché Bra ce l'avesse tanto anche con lui: si stava comportando allo stesso modo di suo figlio, stava nascondendo qualcosa di terribile, qualcosa di importante alle persone vicine. Come biasimarla? Aveva ragione, aveva tremendamente ragione.  
«Trunks e Goten non si sono parlati per quasi un anno» esordì Vegeta dopo il lungo racconto.  
«Cielo, erano praticamente fratelli!» esclamò Goku, perfettamente conscio del legame tra quei due ragazzi. Erano cresciuti insieme, soprattutto quando lui si trovava nell'Aldilà e Goten era solo un bambino. Non poteva ancora crederci.  
«Goten è stato un vero bastardo, mi ha deluso come mai mi sarei aspettato, per me era quasi un figlio. Non lo perdonerò mai. Ma Trunks è diverso da me, Trunks è buono. Pan lo ha convinto a parlarci, da pochi mesi è riuscito a rivolgergli la parola» spiegò accuratamente Vegeta, regalando al proprio rivale un altro pezzo di sé, un'altra cosa che non era mai stato in grado di rivelare.  
Vegeta aveva sempre voluto bene a Goten, nonostante tutto. Ce l'aveva avuto sempre intorno sin da quando era poco più di un moccioso. Non aveva mai provato una delusione così forte per una persona, mai. E, sebbene Pan fosse convinta che Goten non avesse davvero tradito Bra ma l'avesse lasciata prima di stare con Marron, la solfa non cambiava poi molto.   
«Vegeta... anche tu sei buono» disse Goku, sinceramente.  
Sua maestà sbarrò gli occhi.  
Di tutto si sarebbe aspettato nella vita fuorché sentirsi dire una cosa del genere. _Buono_. Kaarot gli aveva appena detto che era una persona buona.  
Sua maestà era sempre stato il cattivo, quello spietato, quello perfido. Certo, era cambiato, ma era pur sempre burbero, cinico, estremamente distaccato, orgoglioso. Ma mai, mai nessuno gli aveva detto che fosse _buono_. Probabilmente i suoi figli lo pensavano, Bulma lo pensava, ma nessuno gliel'aveva mai detto ed era davvero strano sentirselo dire. E, a dispetto da ciò che si aspettava, gli fece quasi piacere.  
Goku lo pensava per davvero. Vegeta era una delle persone più buone che conoscesse, anche se non lo dimostrava quasi mai. Teneva quel lato del suo carattere ben nascosto, lontano dagli occhi altrui, ma Goku lo vedeva nitidamente. Sapeva leggere nei suoi occhi, sapeva capirlo quasi più di quanto capisse se stesso.  
E pensare che una volta la situazione era perfettamente contraria: era Goku quello buono. In quel momento, invece... in quel momento non si sentiva più così. Si sentì in difetto, si sentì in torto marcio, si sentì una persona orribile. Ripensò a ciò che gli aveva detto Bra e gli venne un groppo in gola. Si alzò dalla ringhiera e voltò le spalle all'amico, dirigendosi dall'altra parte della balconata. No, non avrebbe mostrato quegli occhi lucidi a Vegeta, sapeva che nonostante tutto l'avrebbe insultato.  
Com'era possibile che lui, cresciuto sulla Terra da quando era nato, fosse sempre stato estraneo a tutti quei sentimenti terrestri? L'empatia, il senso di famiglia, l'amore. Li aveva sempre avuti accanto, li aveva sempre vissuti ma mai li aveva provati veramente appieno. Era un alieno. Era sempre stato un alieno, un alieno _stupido_ per giunta. Eppure Vegeta c'era riuscito, era riuscito a provare tutto ciò nonostante fosse della sua stessa razza e nonostante i suoi trascorsi malavitosi. Si era costruito una famiglia e non perché gliel'avevano imposto, ma perché lo voleva, perché ne aveva sentito il bisogno. Aveva provato l'amore, dopo aver provato l'odio. E Goku si sentì un marziano, si sentì veramente un saiyan, un saiyan di quelli cattivi. Non sapeva cosa fare, non sapeva se rimediare ai propri errori, non sapeva se avrebbe dovuto rivelarsi ai propri figli e sciogliere quella bugia.  
Ripensò alla sua nipotina appena nata, ripensò che non l'avrebbe mai vista crescere. Ripensò a Gohan, a Goten, a Pan. Chissà quante volte avevano avuto bisogno di lui e lui non c'era stato. Ripensò a quell'abbraccio con Vegeta, ripensò a tutti gli scontri di quei giorni, a tutto ciò che gli aveva raccontato. Ripensò alla pazienza che gli aveva dedicato e si sentì incredibilmente stupido.  
Ma soprattutto non sapeva cosa fare di se stesso perché, in quel momento, non si sentì più così sicuro di voler morire, di voler tornare nella Dimora dei Draghi.  
Vegeta lo guardò allontanarsi nella luce della luna, osservò la sua ombra stanca respirare piano, poi lo sentì singhiozzare. Il principe strabuzzò gli occhi, stava piangendo sul serio? Kaarot stava piangendo?! Cielo, e a quel punto cosa avrebbe dovuto fare?! Sentì le proprie mani prudergli, probabilmente avrebbe dovuto prenderlo a pugni, urlargli di riprendersi, di non essere così una mammoletta, per cosa poi?! Gli aveva solamente raccontato di quanto suo figlio fosse idiota, in fondo non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno sorprendersi!  
Sua maestà balzò giù dalla ringhiera e si avvicinò con passi decisi, più che convinto a spronarlo a smetterla immediatamente con quei piagnistei.  
«Kaarot, vedi di-»  
«Vegeta!» sussurrò Goku. Si voltò d'anticipo e chinò la testa per non farsi vedere. D'istinto afferrò i lembi della maglietta di Vegeta per tirarlo più vicino a sé, poi appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, incurvandosi, mettendogli le mani addosso. Non avrebbe dovuto farlo, sapeva che sua maestà non l'avrebbe affatto apprezzato, ma se ne infischiò: sentì di averne bisogno, di aver bisogno di lui.  
Il principe si irrigidì e percepì le proprie gote bollire di rabbia. Era la seconda volta in un giorno solo che quel mentecatto provava ad abbracciarlo così, dal nulla. E per la seconda volta lui non stava facendo niente, si sentì come bloccato. Avrebbe dovuto allontanarlo con un calcio o con un Lampo Finale, avrebbe dovuto inveirgli contro e minacciarlo di morte, ma non lo fece. Rimase lì, bloccato con le braccia lungo i fianchi, con la testa del suo miglior nemico sulla spalla sinistra e le sue mani aggrappate alla schiena. Un quadretto disgustoso.  
Com'era caduto in basso! Come osava accettare un comportamento del genere? Certo, quell'abbraccio era stato decisamente meno goffo del primo, ma era pur sempre un abbraccio e il principe non aveva mai accettato contatti fisici così ravvicinati e soprattutto così intimi da nessuno, Bulma a parte.  
Vegeta sgranò gli occhi: stava permettendo a quell'idiota di terza classe, il suo rivale, di abbracciarlo come solo la sua defunta moglie aveva fatto. No, non gliel'avrebbe mai perdonato e soprattutto non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.  
«Vegeta...» sussurrò nuovamente Goku in un singhiozzo.  
Sua maestà tremò e sobbalzò, non riuscì a capire come mai. Forse di rabbia. Sì, probabilmente di rabbia e umiliazione, non poteva essere altrimenti. Eppure non riusciva a muovere un singolo muscolo, non riusciva a scollarsi di dosso quell'insetto zecca che gli si era appiccicato contro. Respirò a fatica ed eccolo, quell'odore che aveva sentito sulla pelle tutto il giorno. Quell'odore che aveva cercato in ogni modo di togliersi di dosso, di dimenticare. Eppure lo calmò, lo rilassò, si sentì come anestetizzato.  
Allora no, non si trattava affatto di _rabbia_. Cosa poteva essere? Cosa poteva significare? Stordimento? Intontimento? Compassione? Cielo, non riusciva a capacitarsene, non riusciva a capire, così come non riusciva a capire cosa passasse nella testa di quel citrullo e nemmeno riusciva a comprendere perché se ne interessasse tanto. Perché stava frignando? Cosa diavolo stava succedendo? Avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa, ma era come se fosse bloccato, congelato, allora decise di compiere l'unica azione che sapeva sarebbe riuscito a fare.  
«Cosa... cosa c'è?» domandò Vegeta, senza muovere altro muscolo se non le labbra sottili. La sua voce era fievole come il sussurro del vento, così delicata e allo stesso tempo spaventata. Non sembrava nemmeno la sua, solitamente così chiara, saggia e velata da un pizzico di arroganza e presunzione.  
Goku sollevò la testa dalla spalla, ma continuò a guardare oltre la schiena di Vegeta. Non sapeva se ce l'avrebbe fatta a guardarlo negli occhi, forse aveva il timore che così facendo avrebbe ottenuto solo distacco e umiliazione, probabilmente avrebbe risvegliato il burbero principe che c'era in lui, l'uomo che mai e poi mai avrebbe accettato di farsi abbracciare. Chissà poi perché non l'aveva ancora cacciato con un ki-blast. Per un momento pensò di essere impazzito e sicuramente non aveva tutti i torti, ma ne aveva bisogno, aveva troppo bisogno di quell'abbraccio, di quel contatto. Non ne aveva mai avuto la necessità in vita sua ma in quel momento, per la prima volta, si era sentito così fragile, così solo, tanto di aver bisogno di sentire qualcuno vicino. E Vegeta era lì, era vicino a lui, e così si ricordò che non era realmente da solo. Vegeta non l'avrebbe lasciato da solo, non lo avrebbe abbandonato a se stesso, e la riprova era appunto quella: non lo aveva allontanato. Perché il principe, in fondo, era buono, buono per davvero.  
«Ti prego Vegeta... insegnami ad essere _umano_ ».  
  
  
Vegeta si era sentito così bene e così male nello stesso tempo da non riuscire nemmeno a rispondere. Non seppe quantificare per quanto tempo rimase lì, come immerso in un liquido amniotico, come se fosse stato catapultato in un'altra dimensione.  
Umano. Kaarot gli aveva chiesto di insegnargli ad essere _umano_. Ma lui non era mai stato umano fino in fondo, entrambi appartenevano ad una razza che, talvolta, di umano aveva ben poco. Una razza di spietati combattenti, di sicari della galassia, di scimmie assassine di popoli innocenti, di guerrieri con in mente un'unica cosa: la lotta.  
Certo, ne era passato di tempo, ma nel loro genoma era pur sempre presente quella caratteristica. Non avrebbe mai fatto più fisicamente davvero male a qualcuno se non per difendersi, Vegeta, e Goku non lo aveva e non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Ma in tutti e due scorreva sangue saiyan, tutti e due non erano mai stati completamente umani, o meglio completamente _terrestri_.  
Forse, però, Vegeta in quel momento lo era ben di più del suo rivale.  
Goku lo vedeva, vedeva come il principe era nettamente più in pace con se stesso rispetto a quanto lui fosse. Non gli piaceva com'era diventato, non gli piaceva cosa stava facendo. Aveva bisogno di qualcuno che lo guidasse verso una strada migliore, e quel qualcuno non poteva essere altri che Vegeta.  
Se da un lato Goku avrebbe voluto tornare ad essere come prima, più sereno, più menefreghista, più immaturo e quindi tornarsene nella Dimora dei Draghi allontanandosi da quei sentimentalismi terrestri, dall'altro avrebbe voluto evolversi in qualcosa di diverso. Qualcosa di più simile al suo rivale. Avrebbe voluto essere come Vegeta.  
Gliel'aveva detto, eccome se gliel'aveva detto, gli aveva rivelato di voler essere come lui, sciogliendo quell'abbraccio che sembrava essere durato in eterno.  
E il principe l'aveva guardato con occhi così increduli da far trasparire ogni goccia del suo sgomento, della sua confusione. Vegeta non capiva, non riusciva a capacitarsi di come tutto ciò fosse possibile, non riusciva realmente a comprendere come una persona volesse essere come lui, averlo come esempio. Soprattutto se quella persona oramai conoscesse ogni lato del suo carattere, ogni sfaccettatura del suo passato. No, non avrebbe voluto veramente essere come lui, nessuno avrebbe meritato di essere come lui. Sempre in combutta con se stesso, sempre con la testa rimbombante delle urla delle sue innocenti vittime.  
Vegeta aveva continuato a fissarlo per tanto, troppo tempo, così vicini sotto la luna velata da nuvole grigie. Si erano squadrati come se non si fossero mai visti veramente, come se fossero intenti ad ammirare un quadro. Il rumore della città e il buio della notte sembravano aver preso un'altra forma, sembravano essere diventate un contorno. Così, specchio l'uno dell'altro non riuscirono più a distaccarsi di quel silenzio. Si guardarono ancora per un periodo di tempo interminabile, senza toccarsi, senza riflettere oppure riflettendo troppo. Occhi neri come la pece e respiri mescolati, sensazioni nuove, contagio di pensieri, effetti collaterali.  
Se qualcuno li avesse visti da fuori avrebbe senz'altro pensato che si fossero bloccati, come se fossero rimasti imprigionati nel tempo e nello spazio, due statue di cera dalle fattezze così eleganti da rasentare la perfezione. Uno dei due avrebbe dovuto rompere quel silenzio, uno dei due avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa, così il principe aveva preso un lungo respiro e aveva riacquistato l'uso del proprio corpo. Con un brivido a fior di pelle si era allontanato senza dire nulla, era rientrato in casa e si era sdraiato sul letto.  
Non era offeso, Goku. Era la reazione migliore che potesse aspettarsi da lui, perché in quello sguardo ci aveva visto di tutto, tranne che l'odio, il risentimento. Ed era già tanto così, andava bene così.  
Goku si era preso quell'abbraccio, si era preso quel momento e se lo era portato dentro di sé, l'avrebbe conservato con estrema cura. Ma allo stesso tempo si rese conto di averne bisogno ancora, ancora. Sentì di volerne di più, sentì dentro di sé qualcosa di estraneo al suo essere, di nuovo, di reale ma allo stesso tempo irreale. Non capì, non capì e forse non volle nemmeno capire di cosa di trattasse, perché ammetterlo a se stesso sarebbe stato troppo difficile, troppo strano.  
Non era così che sarebbero dovute andare le cose, c'era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in tutto quello, ma ci si era ritrovato dentro con entrambe le scarpe e non riusciva nemmeno a pensare di uscirne. Non poteva e non voleva allo stesso tempo.  
  
Ma Vegeta... Vegeta invece lo capì. Capì esattamente cosa stava succedendo a entrambi, in fondo non era la prima volta che percepiva qualcosa di simile. Lo capì e gli fece così male da detestarsi. Lo capì perché, nel sentirlo così vicino a sé, non aveva potuto fare a meno di provare un brivido lungo la schiena, non era riuscito a fermare i battiti del suo cuore farsi sempre più intensi, non era riuscito ad allontanarsi e, anzi, come una calamita era stato terribilmente attratto verso di lui.   
Avrebbe dovuto fermarlo, avrebbe dovuto fermarsi, e l'unico modo per farlo sarebbe stato uno solo: avrebbe dovuto prendere la decisione al posto di Kaarot. Avrebbe esaudito il suo desiderio, avrebbe portato a termine il compito per il quale inizialmente era stato scelto.  
L'indomani l'avrebbe ucciso.  
  


_Continua..._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Ehm ehm... buongiorno! Mi sa proprio che il principe è impazzito... un po' estrema come soluzione, forse, quella pensata dal principe. Eppure ha preso la sua decisione, e adesso sono ca**i amari per il povero Goku! La vedo grigia, amici miei.  
> Che dire... qui i sentimenti stanno crescendo, la parte yaoi della storia inzia a prendere un po' più piede e finalmente abbiamo scoperto cos'è successo a Goten e Bra. Purtroppo sì, Trunks e Goten non sono più amici come un tempo... e chi se lo aspettava, eh? Erano come fratelli, appunto.  
> Cosa ve ne pare del lungo momento di vicinanza tra Goku e Vegeta?  
> Vi lascio così con il fiato sospeso fino a domenica prossima :D non vogliatemi male!  
> Un abbraccio,  
> Eevaa


	25. Come doveva andare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 25 - COME DOVEVA ANDARE **   
  
****

  


Un passo. Due passi. Tre passi. Respiro. Un lungo, denso, scottante respiro.  
Vegeta percepì i propri polmoni sovraccaricarsi di aria fino a bruciare, sentì la testa improvvisamente leggera, così leggera da provare piacere. Forse sarebbe stato meglio svenire, ma così facendo non avrebbe portato a compimento il suo obiettivo.  
Kaarot, di fronte a lui, era sudato fradicio, il respiro affannoso e un sorriso beffardo sulle labbra.  
Nove ore, si stavano allenando ininterrottamente da nove ore e nessuno dei due aveva mai proferito parola. Erano stanchi, entrambi, inutile negarlo. Graffi ed escoriazioni mappavano i loro muscoli guizzanti, ma nessuno dei due aveva intenzione di smettere, quel giorno. In quelle lunghe settimane di allenamenti non si erano mai spinti così oltre, non erano mai arrivati a quel limite, non erano arrivati mai al punto di retrocedere appositamente con le trasformazioni per rendere ancor più lungo quell'idilliaco momento di lotta.  
Entrambi con i capelli biondi rivolti al cielo, i due saiyan si fissarono a lungo. Sapevano che oramai era giunto il momento di smettere, non avrebbero potuto resistere un momento di più. Goku ridacchiò di nuovo, per quel giorno gliel'avrebbe data vinta, avrebbe ceduto lui per primo. La fiamma si spense e i suoi occhi verde acqua tornarono ad essere neri come il carbone, così come i capelli sbarazzini.  
Vegeta lo squadrò ma, al contrario di quanto si aspettò Goku, non possedeva l'aria soddisfatta di chi era riuscito ad avere la meglio. No, il principe dei saiyan non era affatto soddisfatto. Il suo sguardo era serio, opaco, tetro, quasi distante. Il sorriso di Goku si disperse nell'aria e d'un tratto si ritrovò ad essere spaventato.  
Gli occhi di Vegeta erano così strani, così sofferenti, così diversi da quelli che aveva potuto ammirare la notte precedente. Cosa diamine stava succedendo?  
«Vegeta? Va tutto bene?» domandò abbozzando un altro sorriso, un sorriso nervoso, falso.  
Il principe non rispose, rimase in silenzio. Il suo cuore batteva veloce, così veloce da poterlo sentire fin dentro le orecchie. Stava andando nel panico.  
Chiuse gli occhi e respirò nuovamente a lungo fino a calmarsi, fino a raggiungere uno stato catatonico sufficiente per andare avanti, per trovare le forze di compiere quel gesto estremo. Era pronto a ucciderlo.  
  
  
Vegeta aprì gli occhi e, con uno scatto felino, balzò in avanti. Goku non lo vide, fu così veloce da non poterlo nemmeno percepire.  
Se lo ritrovò pochi centimetri dal suo naso, con gli occhi celesti contornati da venature rosse. Si era ritrasformato in Super Saiyan di quarto livello. Goku non capì il perché di quel gesto, non lo capì fino a quando non percepì un calore strano all'altezza dello stomaco, un calore che poteva avere una sola e unica origine. I saiyan si guardarono per un breve istante dentro al quale i loro occhi si comunicarono tutto, tutto ciò che avrebbero dovuto dirsi. E allora fu tutto più chiaro, quasi cristallino.  
Goku chiuse gli occhi e lo lasciò fare, lasciò che quell'onda di energia gli trapassasse l'addome. Avvertì ogni lembo della sua pelle strapparsi, colse distintamente il fascio di luce perforargli la cassa toracica ed evadere attraverso la schiena. Provò dolore, così tanto dolore da voler urlare ma non ci riuscì.  
Cadde per terra con un rantolo, ove un manto di liquido caldo vestì l'erba di rosso. Tentò di respirare, ma gli risultò difficile, quasi impossibile. Riaprì gli occhi ma vide tutto offuscato, tossì e percepì le costole frantumarsi.  
E fu allora che Vegeta si svegliò dallo stato catatonico in cui era caduto e lo vide per davvero, steso al terreno, martoriato dalle sue stesse mani.  
No, non poteva averlo fatto per davvero. Non poteva esserci riuscito, non poteva averlo premeditato per tutto il giorno ed esserci riuscito. Era come se si fosse risvegliato da un incubo, un incubo nel quale era stato sonnambulo e artefice di quell'atrocità.  
Con un brivido si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia.  
«N... no» balbettò trascinandosi fino al rivale. Kaarot, placido e straziato al contempo, stava ammirando il cielo. «NO!»  
Lo aveva ucciso per davvero. Lo aveva ucciso e l'aveva fatto solamente per paura, paura di ciò che era successo, paura di ciò che poteva comportare, paura di tutto quell'ingarbuglio di emozioni che avevano trovato nome e cognome della sua testa. Per colpa di quell'abbraccio, per colpa di quell'odore.  
«KAAROT! KAAROT, TI PREGO GUARDAMI!» urlò Vegeta, scuotendolo con forza. «GUARDAMI!»  
Ma Goku non lo guardò. Goku non rispose.  
«Svegliati... SVEGLIATI!» gli ordino con voce tremante, iniziando a tirargli pugni a livello del cuore nel tentativo di farlo ripartire. «TORNA QUI!»  
Un pugno. Due pugni. Tre pugni. Niente.  
«Mi dispiace...» sussurrò il principe, scuotendolo ancora. Ed eccole, eccole quelle lacrime così acide da bruciargli occhi. Cielo, quanto si odiava! C'era riuscito davvero, era tornato ad essere un assassino, la persona orribile da cui era finalmente riuscito a scappare. Lo aveva ucciso, aveva ucciso un uomo a sangue freddo. Aveva ucciso un amico. Aveva ucciso la persona che...  
«MI DISPIACE! MI DISPIACE, DANNAZIONE! MI DISPIACE» tuonò nuovamente, illuminandosi di un'energia così forte da sradicare gli alberi attorno. Lo scosse di nuovo, lo percosse ancora.  
«Mi dispiace...» mormorò nuovamente spegnendosi, appoggiando poi la testa sulla spalla di Kaarot.  
Non poteva crederci. Cosa diavolo aveva fatto? Come avrebbe fatto a spiegarlo a Bra? Come avrebbe fatto a spiegarlo ai ragazzi? Con che faccia sarebbe ritornato sulla Terra?  
«Sei... sei stato bravo».  
La voce di Goku era così bassa che Vegeta per un istante credette di averla sognata, che fosse stata una semplice illusione uditiva. Ma, quando alzò la testa e vide il suo viso contratto in una smorfia di dolore, capì che le sue percosse l'avevano realmente riportato indietro dall'oltretomba.  
Vegeta si rizzò sulle ginocchia, completamente incredulo e infradiciato di sudore e lacrime.  
«Kaarot!» disse il principe riacquistando un barlume di speranza e di colorito sulle gote. «Vado a chiamare i Kaiohshin!»  
«V-va bene così, Vegeta. Lasciami morire, è g-giusto che sia così» balbettò Goku, scosso da tremiti e colpi di tosse.  
« _Ahh_ , risparmia il fiato!» tagliò corto Vegeta  
Scattò in direzione del cielo, veloce come un fulmine in tempesta, scagliando raffiche di attacchi a ripetizione in direzione del pianeta dei Kaiohshin per attirare la loro attenzione proprio come l'ultima volta.  
Ma nulla accadde, nessuno arrivò. Vegeta provò di nuovo.  
«Dove diavolo si sono cacciati quei buoni a nulla?!» si domandò, illuminandosi di rabbia. «MUOVETEVI, DANNAZIONE!»  
Niente, nessuna risposta, nessun cambiamento.  
  
  
Passarono i secondi, passarono i minuti, le condizioni di Goku si fecero sempre più gravi, i colpi di Vegeta sempre più forti, così forti da quasi distruggere il pianeta. No, nessuno sarebbe arrivato. Probabilmente non erano lì, probabilmente si erano recati altrove con un tempismo pressoché assurdo. Il principe tornò a terra per accertarsi che Kaarot fosse ancora vivo.  
«È così che...» sussurrò Goku, interrotto da un colpo di tosse con tanto di sangue «... che doveva andare».  
Uno dei suoi polmoni era completamente andato a farsi benedire, probabilmente anche parte dello stomaco.  
«No! Non era affatto così che doveva andare! Non era ancora il momento» si disperò Vegeta. Non riuscì nemmeno a nascondere lo sgomento che si era oramai impossessato di lui. Già probabilmente Kaarot l'aveva visto versare lacrime sulla sua spalla, la sua dose di auto-umiliazione era già abbondantemente donata, quel giorno.  
Goku tossì, tossì ancora e venne scosso da tremiti incontrollabili. Se ne stava andando di nuovo, non gli sarebbe rimasto molto e Vegeta non avrebbe fatto in tempo a salvarlo nemmeno se avesse chiamato Trunks. Le coordinate per quel luogo erano pressoché impossibili da identificare per una navicella spaziale normale. Avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa, qualunque cosa.  
«Kaarot, ascoltami bene! Devi cercare di usare le tue ultime forze per teletrasportarti sulla Terra» gli ordinò Vegeta. Gli afferrò una mano e l'aiutò a portarsela sulla fronte.  
«N... non ries... co» mormorò lui, chiudendo gli occhi. Respirava a fatica.  
«PROVACI!» sentenziò Vegeta minaccioso, scuotendolo.  
«Non... non...» sussurrò qualcosa, ma perse i sensi.  
«No, non di nuovo... SVEGLIATI, SVEGLIATI KAAROT!»  
Vegeta si arrabbiò. Si arrabbiò così tanto con se stesso da non riuscire più ad agire razionalmente. Non poteva lasciarlo morire di nuovo, non poteva permetterglielo, perché quella volta non sarebbe più stato in grado di riportarlo indietro.  
La rabbia lo pervase, si prese ogni singola cellula del proprio corpo e fu allora che capì cosa avrebbe dovuto fare.  
Era un tentativo disperato, qualcosa di estremamente difficile se non impossibile, ma avrebbe almeno dovuto provarci: avrebbe dovuto teletrasportarsi. Goku gliel'aveva spiegato una volta come ci riusciva, ma non l'aveva quasi ascoltato. C'erano voluti mesi e mesi per lui per imparare, era una tecnica tanto efficace quando complicata da apprendere.  
Si portò due dita in fronte e tentò di figurarsi nella mente Dende, colui che sicuramente avrebbe saputo guarire Kaarot con le sue tecniche speciali. Si concentrò a lungo senza respirare, poi esplose in un urlo grottesco. Niente. Era impossibile.  
Guardò Kaarot steso vicino a lui respirare a malapena. No, non poteva finire così. Cercò di pensare, di ponderare, di capire dove stesse sbagliando. Cosa poteva aver permesso a Kaarot di imparare quella tecnica, oltre al tempo di affinarla? Cosa lo differenziava da lui?  
Ripensò a quel periodo, alla battaglia su Namek, allo scontro con Freezer. Sembrava tutto così lontano, così sfocato, eppure lo vedeva: eccolo lì, che lo guardava dall'alto in basso mentre moriva. Ripensò a quando era tornato sulla Terra dopo mesi e mesi, quando Mirai Trunks gli aveva svelato il loro destino. Spolverò quei ricordi e lo vide più nitido. Kaatot era così tranquillo, nonostante quegli eventi. Era sereno, calmo.  
Ebbe un sussulto, poi comprese. Capì cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, capì cosa aveva permesso a Kaarot di apprendere una tecnica così fine.  
Si lasciò andare, si scaricò di tutta la tensione, di tutta la rabbia, di tutta la paura e raggiunse uno stato di calma. Respirò piano ma profondamente con gli occhi chiusi. Si rilassò, malgrado fosse una delle cose più difficili da fare in un momento simile. Capì che avrebbe dovuto scardinarsi dal suo modo di agire, il suo modo di pensare, il suo modo di fare per riuscire in quel tentativo.  
Con gli occhi serrati cercò la mano del suo eterno rivale e la trovò. Fredda e tremante, ma la trovò. La avvolse con la sua e la strinse più forte che poté.  
Si caricò di pazienza, determinazione, serenità. E fu allora che la sentì forte e chiara: l'aura di Dende.  


•

  
Quando Goku riaprì gli occhi non era più sul pianeta satellite dei Kaiohshin. Non vi era alcuna traccia del cielo dorato, dell'odore del sangue, del dolore. Quando riaprì gli occhi vide un soffitto alto e bianco, bianco come le leggere lenzuola tra le quali era stato adagiato.  
Alzò una mano e la guardò, ci mise qualche secondo per metterla a fuoco. L'ultima cosa che ricordava era una stretta forte, calda, rassicurante su di essa, poi il vuoto. Era certo di essere morto, ma evidentemente Vegeta aveva trovato il modo di portarlo via di lì.  
Si alzò sui gomiti, poi si tastò il torace nudo. Non vi era più segno del grosso cratere grondante di sangue che il principe dei saiyan gli aveva aperto nel petto.  
Sentì lo scroscio della pioggia e temporali in lontananza ma quando guardò fuori dalla finestra non vi era alcuna nuvola, poteva ammirare una costellazione luminosa, era notte fonda. Si guardò meglio intorno e si rese conto di conoscere quel posto: si trovava al palazzo del Supremo, sopra le nuvole, sopra la tempesta.   
Gli tremarono le gambe quando si alzò, avvertì una certa debolezza ma era sicuro che fosse dovuta a un lungo riposo. Si diresse verso l'uscio della porta guardandosi in giro ma, non appena posò gli occhi sull'uscita, si accorse che una figura conosciuta lo stava osservando.  
«Ben svegliato, Goku» disse Dende con voce calma e un sorrisetto compiaciuto. «E bentornato».  
«De... Dende?!» Goku sgranò gli occhi.Erano quindici anni che non lo vedeva e oramai era diventato un namecciano adulto, gli ricordava in tutto e per tutto Junior. «Amico mio, ne è passato di tempo!»  
«Già, è bello rivederti» commentò il Supremo con estrema sincerità.  
«Eheh... ehmmm» Goku ridacchiò nervoso. Ci vollero parecchi istanti prima di ricordare che la sua presenza sulla Terra fosse un segreto che solo lui, Vegeta e Bra conoscevano.  
«Non ti preoccupare, Vegeta mi ha già svelato che sei in incognito. Non mi immischierò!» lo rassicurò Dende, seppur curioso di sapere quale fosse il reale motivo di tutti quei sotterfugi. Il principe dei saiyan non era stato così confidenziale da svelargli tutta la verità e, onestamente, aveva avuto paura di fare troppe domande. Sapeva bene che quell'uomo fosse cambiato, ma gli incuteva pur sempre un certo timore.  
Goku tirò un sospiro di sollievo ma divenne immediatamente serio. Si guardò intorno e non lo vide.  
«Lui dov'è?» domandò Goku.  
Per Dende fu facile intuire di chi si stesse parlando.   
«Devo ammettere che ti ho preso proprio per i capelli, non è stato facile curarti! Grazie al cielo Vegeta ti ha portato qui in tempo, è stata una vera fortuna che abbia imparato a teletrasportarsi! Ad ogni modo quando le tue condizioni si sono stabilizzate Vegeta è tornato a casa, ha detto che probabilmente non sarebbe stata una presenza gradita al tuo risveglio» confessò il namecciano, con tanto di spallucce e sguardo confuso.  
Goku aggrottò le sopracciglia. _Teletrasportarsi?_ Da quando Vegeta aveva imparato a teletrasportarsi?  
Strabuzzò gli occhi, poi rabbrividì. Effettivamente il pincipe aveva cercato di ucciderlo e c'era quasi riuscito. Non riusciva a capire il perché di quel gesto, proprio non se ne capacitava, ma da quello che poteva ricordare se ne era pentito subito dopo. Era rimasto senza fiato, spiazzato, con l'amaro in bocca. Di tutto si sarebbe aspettato meno che un gesto simile anche se, certo, Vegeta era stato ben strano per tutto il giorno, ma pensava fosse solo una tangibile conseguenza di tutto quel trambusto del giorno precedente. Troppo contatto fisico, forse, troppa vicinanza. Ma da lì a tentare di togliergli la vita ce ne passava! Sarebbe stata sufficiente una delle sue solite e pungenti esternazioni di disappunto!  
No, non poteva averlo fatto a caso, sicuramente aveva avuto un motivo serio. Oramai Goku poteva vantare di conoscere il principe dei saiyan meglio di qualunque altra persona in vita sulla Terra, non avrebbe mai compiuto un gesto del genere senza una ragione.  
Aveva bisogno di capire, di indagare. Eppure non riusciva a essere furioso, non riusciva a esserne arrabbiato: in fondo era proprio l'esatto motivo per il quale l'aveva _scelto_ , era il compito che lui stesso gli aveva assegnato. Solo non si aspettava lo facesse in quel modo, all'improvviso, senza preavviso, quando fino a poche ore prima sembrava che il principe sperasse segretamente di spingerlo dalla parte opposta, a vivere, a rimanere sulla Terra.  
Goku non era arrabbiato nonostante l'artefice di quel gesto fosse in realtà colui che sperava lo proteggesse ancora per un po'; era incredulo ma non riusciva a infuriarsi, non riusciva ad odiarlo. Riusciva solamente a percepire dentro di sé quella voglia di andare da lui, di guardarlo dritto negli occhi e ritrovare quello sguardo della sera precedente.  


•

  
Vegeta guardò il fondo della tazza distrattamente, appoggiando poi la fronte tra le mani. Era il quinto caffè che beveva quella notte nel tentativo disperato di tenersi sveglio. No, non perché avesse paura di addormentarsi, ma perché aveva paura di perdere sé stesso. Non si riconosceva più, non trovava pace.  
Troppe sensazioni, troppe emozioni, troppe verità che si stava tenendo nascosto. Dov'era finito il suo raziocinio? Dov'era finito il suo spirito riflessivo? Si era lasciato coinvolgere talmente tanto in quella vicenda che aveva perso il senso della realtà. Aveva avuto paura di qualcosa di assurdo, qualcosa che non sarebbe mai potuto né dovuto accadere neanche in un milione di anni. E per colpa di quella paura aveva quasi rischiato di tornare ad essere un assassino. Ma che follia poteva essere, quella?  
Il principe strinse la tazza di caffè e la ruppe tra le mani. La ceramica gli si conficcò nella carne ma lui non fece una piega, né uno scatto di dolore, né un rantolo. Il dolore fisico per lui non rappresentava più alcun problema, ma la sua mente era una vera e propria trappola mortale. Credeva di aver superato tante cose, di avere acquisito una certa stabilità mentale e invece... e invece era bastato il ritorno del suo rivale per riportarlo in una condizione a dir poco instabile.  
Eppure non riusciva a smettere di sentire quell'odore, quell'odore che la sera prima l'aveva reso a dir poco suscettibile, quell'odore da cui non era riuscito a sottrarsi. "Insegnami ad essere umano" gli aveva chiesto Kaarot. Ma come poteva farlo, se nemmeno lui riusciva ad essere umano al cento per cento?  
Vegeta scosse la testa per tirarsi fuori dai suoi stessi pensieri. No, non poteva essere così.  
Quello del giorno prima era stato un abbraccio, un puro e semplice abbraccio fraterno, stima reciproca. Sulla Terra la chiamavano _amicizia_. Cosa mai era andato a pensare? Come aveva potuto immaginare che fosse caduto in qualcosa di _diverso?_ Che fossero uniti da qualcosa di... di _più_?  
Il principe rabbrividì. Avrebbe voluto urlare, avrebbe voluto scomparire. Gli tornò in mente il corpo di Goku martoriato dal suo attacco furioso, tentò di disfarsi di quel ricordo, soprattutto del momento in cui si era reso conto di cosa avesse combinato. La paura, la paura di averlo ucciso per davvero. La paura di averlo perso... di nuovo.  
« _AAAAAAAAH!_ » urlò Vegeta lasciando andare la sua rabbia, scagliando poi i resti della tazza del caffè contro il pavimento. Non poteva pensare delle cose simili. Era il principe dei saiyan, non una scrittrice di romanzi rosa.  
«Sono appena arrivato e già ti arrabbi così?»  
Vegeta sussultò. La voce di Goku gli risuonò nelle orecchie come una sveglia che lo tirò fuori da quell'incubo di riflessioni nelle quali stava affogando.  
«Cosa ci fai qui?» gli domandò, con la bocca asciutta. Non si sarebbe affatto aspettato di vederlo tornare, non subito, non dopo quello che gli aveva fatto.  
«Beh, sono il tuo coinquilino!» rispose Goku facendo spallucce, abbozzando un sorriso che fece a dir poco imbestialire il principe.  
Un _sorriso!_ Era tornato con un sorriso. Come poteva essere vero?  
«Devo ricordarti che oggi pomeriggio ti ho quasi ammazzato?» domandò sarcastico sua maestà, furibondo e sorpreso allo stesso tempo dalla reazione così menefreghista dell'uomo appoggiato nella penombra della parete del salotto.  
«Lo so, ma non mi importa» rispose Goku. Rimase immobile con le braccia conserte in quella posa così innaturale, così "non da lui", così da Vegeta.  
Stava provando a imitarlo, forse? Il principe trasalì.  
«Non ti... importa?» gracchiò sua maestà nel disperato tentativo di mantenere la calma.  
Ma come poteva non odiarlo? Come poteva Kaarot averlo perdonato? Cielo, quell'imbecille era proprio... un imbecille!  
«Non mi importa che tu l'abbia fatto. Te l'avevo chiesto io, sapevo che prima o poi avresti dovuto» spiegò accuratamente Goku. Si staccò dal muro e si avviò verso le finestre aperte per appoggiare i gomiti alla ringhiera in vetro, continuando poi a parlare senza voltarsi. «Però vorrei sapere perché l'hai fatto _oggi_ ».  
  
Ecco. Ecco che arrivavano le note dolenti. E cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli, Vegeta, a quel punto? "Ho avuto paura di te", "ho avuto paura di quell'abbraccio e quindi ho pensato bene di risolvere il problema facendoti fuori", "ho paura che ci stiamo avvicinando troppo", "ho paura di quello che sento quando sei vicino a me". Vegeta rabbrividì di nuovo al solo pensiero. Che poi vagliela a spiegare una cosa simile, a quel mentecatto! Probabilmente lui non si stava rendendo conto di un bel niente, probabilmente per lui tutto quello che era successo era normale, depravato com'era.   
«Volevo vedere se ci sarei riuscito veramente» mentì spudoratamente il principe.  
Goku sorrise amaro e scosse la testa, non credette a una singola parola di ciò che Vegeta gli aveva appena detto. No, non poteva essere affatto quello il motivo, ma evidentemente non avrebbe cavato un ragno dal buco, così fece finta di crederci. Gli restituì il favore, chissà quante volte - prima di confessargli della Dimora dei Draghi - Vegeta aveva fatto finta di niente, aveva semplicemente deciso di tacere e non chiedergli nulla. Decise semplicemente di soprassedere, magari prima o poi l'avrebbe scoperto da solo.  
«Beh, dai, c'eri quasi. Devi solamente migliorare la parte in cui ti penti e tenti il tutto e per tutto per riportarmi in vita» lo provocò leggermente Goku. Si voltò con la testa per vedere una reazione rabbiosa che però non arrivò. Poi si rese conto di qualcosa di importante: e se Vegeta davvero non ce l'avesse fatta, una volta giunto il reale momento?  
Il principe stette zitto e arrossì. Arrossì di vergogna, perché probabilmente quell'imbecille lo aveva sentito urlare "mi dispiace", lo aveva visto piangere la sua morte, e niente poteva scalfirlo nell'orgoglio più di così. Avrebbe voluto sprofondare fino agli inferi. No, non poteva continuare in quel modo, avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa per tirarsi fuori da quella conversazione imbarazzante, avrebbe dovuto riportare il loro rapporto ad un livello accettabile, porre una distanza e tornare ad essere rivali, rivali come all'inizio.  
«Quindi devo dedurre che ti avrò ancora tra i piedi, nonostante tutto. E io che quasi speravo che non mi perdonassi» brontolò il principe dei saiyan.   
Si avvicinò a passi minacciosi al rivale corrugando la fronte, ma ben presto capì che le sue parole non vennero prese sul serio. Goku storse la bocca e si lasciò scappare una mezza risata buffa. Osservò Vegeta appoggiare anch'egli i gomiti alla ringhiera in vetro, contemplando la pioggia cadere leggera sulle strade della città.  
Cosa gli stava succedendo? Cosa gli passava per la testa? Come mai era così pensieroso? Non che di solito Vegeta fosse un tipo spensierato, certo, ma c'era qualcosa di veramente strano in lui, qualcosa di diverso. Non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo, di contemplarlo, di studiarlo. C'era così tanta perfezione in quei lineamenti da rasentare il divino; l'aura di mistero che lo avvolgeva lo rendeva così affascinante da sfiorare la crudeltà. Goku avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per bussare alle porte della sua mente per entrarci violento, divorare ogni singolo pensiero e farlo suo. Era curioso, troppo curioso.  
«Non potrei mai non perdonarti, dopo tutto ciò che hai fatto per me» concluse Goku con un sospiro, rivolgendogli poi un sorriso genuino. Vegeta lo vide con la coda dell'occhio e sbuffò.  
Fece per replicare, fece per dirgli di smetterla di essere così gentile nei suoi confronti, fece per supplicarlo di finirla con tutte quelle smancerie, ma quando si voltò non riuscì a dire niente, perché in quel momento gli occhi di Goku non erano più gli stessi.  
Aveva smesso di piovere. Il cielo aveva cessato di piangere e tra le nuvole opache, splendente e maestosa, la luna piena era tornata a brillare nel cielo, e Kaarot non era più un essere umano.  


_Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Ciao a tutti!  
> Vi siete spaventati eeeeeh? Pensavate l'avesse ucciso davvero, a un certo punto! XD no, dai, non avrei mai potuto fare una cosa del genere, non ora almeno. C'è da dire che ci è mancato veramente un soffio... cosa diavolo gli è passato per la testa a quel testone del principe?!  
> Dannazione, qua comunque qualcuno si è dimenticato di avere ancora la coda. O_O beh, che dire, adesso è un gran casino! Sta per trasformarsi in un enorme scimmione, bel modo per non dare nell'occhio -___-''  
> Vi aspetto domenica prossima con il capitolo 26! Ne vedremo di cotte e di crude!  
> Eevaa


	26. Chiaro di luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 26 - CHIARO DI LUNA **   
  
****

  
_It’ll all collapse tonight,  
the fullmoon is here again  
Runaway runaway runaway!  
Fullmoon is on the sky  
and he’s not a man anymore_  


**  
Fullmoon: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfI8o_hzaDk>  
**  


Un battito mancato, altri più forti, accelerati, perfino udibili a orecchio umano. Il petto di Goku iniziò a inarcarsi, a ingrandirsi di più ad ogni pulsazione.  
Vegeta, con le pupille completamente spalancate, si immobilizzò.  
«No» soffiò. Portò entrambe le mani in direzione di quell'uomo che, sino a pochissimi secondi prima, stava parlando come se nulla fosse. «No, no no no! Dannazione!»  
La _luna_. La luna piena era comparsa tra le nuvole come per rimembrare loro l'imperdonabile dimenticanza di appartenere a una specie quasi estinta, un dettaglio del quale nessuno dei due aveva tenuto conto: Goku aveva ancora la coda.  
Cosa fare? Che fare? Vegeta non riuscì a muovere un solo muscolo. Sapeva bene che qualsiasi tentativo di teletrasporto sarebbe stato vano, c'era riuscito una volta sola e aveva avuto ben più tempo per concentrarsi e prepararsi. In quel momento ci sarebbero voluti solo pochi secondi prima che il suo rivale si trasformasse in un'enorme scimmia senza controllo. Erano all'ultimo piano di un palazzo per giunta, avrebbe distrutto tutta la città in pochi istanti. Vegeta era certo, c'era già un film terrestre con quella trama.   
E, come se non bastasse, la forza combattiva di Goku sarebbe aumentata a dismisura, non ci sarebbe stato alcun modo di nasconderla, Gohan e gli altri avrebbero scoperto tutto. Ma, se al contrario, gli avesse reciso la coda, avrebbe senza dubbio minato la sua potenza combattiva, non sarebbe più riuscito a trasformarsi in super saiyan di quarto livello chissà per quanto tempo, e magari questo gli avrebbe persino pregiudicato il posto nella Dimora dei Draghi. Vegeta spalancò la bocca. Ci pensò. Ci pensò eccome: in tal caso non sarebbe più dovuto tornare là! Sarebbe potuto rimanere sulla Terra, non avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo, sarebbe rimasto lì. Ma no, non poteva essere così egoista. Non poteva fargli una cosa del genere, quell'imbecille non gliel'avrebbe mai e poi mai perdonato. Era riuscito a perdonargli un tentato omicidio, ma quello no.  
I vestiti di Goku iniziarono a strapparsi dalla carne, i denti perfettamente allineati mutarono, i canini divennero più grandi, i suoi occhi rossi e il suo viso pulito si sfigurò e si riempì di peli.  
Persino distruggere la luna sarebbe stata una mossa poco proficua: i sospetti sarebbero ricaduti senz'altro su di lui e vaglielo a spiegare poi, a tutti gli altri, il reale motivo della sua decisione.  
Non c'era più molto tempo. Vegeta avrebbe dovuto prendere una decisione, una decisione che in ogni caso sarebbe stata difficile per l'uomo – o quel che ne rimaneva – che aveva accanto. Ma il principe dei saiyan non era più una persona egoista, il principe dei saiyan non era più colui che per raggiungere i propri scopi rovinava la vita alle altre persone. Era cambiato e, malgrado la cosa da fare fosse la più scomoda per lui, decise di stringere i denti e sopportare. Sopportare l'idea che sì, prima o poi Kaarot se ne sarebbe andato via per sempre.

Si buttò su di lui come un leone sulla preda. Lo prese di petto per le spalle, trascinandolo poi fuori dalla finestra volando più veloce che riuscì. Tra le braccia percepì il corpo di Kaarot mutare, diventare più grande, iniziare a pesare. Si allontanò il più possibile dalla città, si diresse verso un'isola deserta, una dell'arcipelago oltre la città dell'Ovest. Sperò di riuscirci, strinse più forte l'enorme ibrido umano-scimmia e volò più veloce ancora, lasciandosi poi cadere insieme a lui sulla battigia rotolando, appena in tempo per vederlo compiere la definitiva trasformazione.  
Un ringhio. Piedi battuti per terra, pugni giganti contro la cassa toracica. Goku era diventato un _Oozaru_.  
Avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa per riportarlo alla calma. Pan ci era riuscita una volta, e Kaarot era stato in grando di farlo con lui durante la battaglia contro Li Shenron.  
«KAAROT! SONO IO!» urlò e si parò davanti a lui con le braccia aperte, ottenendo però in risposta solamente un sonoro ruggito.  
L'Oozaru cercò di colpire il principe con un pugno, ma egli si scansò in tempo per poi avvertire il forte terremoto provocato dalla sua enorme zampa sul terreno.  
«CALMATI, RAZZA DI SCIMMIONE! SO CHE CE LA PUOI FARE! SONO IO, VEG-» gridò ancor più forte sua maestà, venendo però interrotto da un altro forte boato e una scarica di energia proveniente dalle fauci dell'Oozaru.  
«Dannato Kaarot» soffiò Vegeta, percependo la propria gamba bruciare di lato. Sarebbero bastati pochi centimetri più in là perché gliela incenerisse.  
Ci tentò ancora, ancora e ancora, ma nessun tentativo andò a buon fine. Goku distrusse quasi tutta l'isola, incenerendola, calpestandola, tentando in ogni modo di uccidere il suo avversario il quale, per fortuna, era diventato abbastanza forte da sopravvivere a un Oozaru.  
Vegeta ci tentò con le buone, con le cattive, tentò persino di aggrapparsi alla sua coda e tenerlo buono per un po', ma non riusciva a trattenerlo abbastanza a lungo da stremarlo.  
Si odiò per ciò che stava per fare, ma forse era l'unica cosa che rimaneva.  
«Torna in te, idiota che non sei altro! Domani dobbiamo ancora allenarci! Ti prometto che ti racconterò quelle patetiche storie che vuoi sempre ascoltare! Devi anche finire di lavarmi i piatti! Che razza di coinquilino sei, eh?!» lo supplicò il principe. Lo supplicò da vicino e si aggrappò con entrambe le mani al suo naso, fissandolo dritto negli occhi rossi.  
Per un attimo l'Oozaru si fermò, si arrestò, un attimo che sembrò durare in eterno. Ma, in pochi secondi, tornò di nuovo alla carica e scagliò Vegeta a terra con un pugno, schiacciandolo con il piede.  
«AH! _AAAAARGH!_ K-Kaarot! _Argh_!» tentò di urlare Vegeta, contrastando il peso della grossa scimmia, invano. Non sarebbe servito a niente, avrebbe dovuto scagliarlo via con un Final Flash ma sentì le forze venirgli a meno, entrambe le mani erano bloccate e pensare di trasformarsi in Super Saiyan era impossibile.  
Si sentì soffocare, sentì le costole scricchiolare. "Perfetto" pensò Vegeta ridacchiando tra sé e sé, stava per morire per mano dell'uomo che aveva cercato di uccidere poche ore prima. Il karma.   
«M-mi... mi stai ammazzando!» soffiò senza quasi più fiato. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di immagazzinare quanta più aria possibile per poter urlare un'ultima volta. «KAAROT, COSÌ MI UCCIDI!»  
E l'Oozaru si fermò. Vegeta non seppe come, ma ci era riuscito. Goku arrestò la pressione che stava esercitando con la zampa e la staccò da terra arretrando goffamente. E poi eccola, una grande nube di fumo dorato lo avvolse insieme a una luce quasi accecante.  
Tutto divenne chiaro, limpido come il giorno. Il principe aprì gli occhi e lo vide tornare in sé, circondato da tutte quelle scintille, assumendo l'aspetto tipico del Super Saiyan di quarto livello.  
Goku cadde con le ginocchia al terreno e ansimò, una goccia di sudore si staccò dalla sua fronte per morire sul terreno sabbioso, disperdendosi.  
«V-Vegeta» balbettò sconvolto. Tornò al proprio stadio naturale e si avvicinò a carponi verso l'altro. «VEGETA, STAI BENE?!»  
Il principe dei saiyan ridacchiò e tossì, sdraiato al terren, poi raggiunse gli occhi scuri del preoccupatissimo idiota che aveva iniziato a scuoterlo delicatamente.  
«Certo che sto bene, pezzo di cretino. Ti pare che mi faccio sconfiggere così facilmente?» rispose Vegeta. Si portò a sedere con fatica, ma venne subito travolto dal corpo di Kaarot.   
Goku lo cinse, sollevato dal fatto che stesse bene. Lo strinse forte, a lungo.  
_Ancora_. Di nuovo. Un altro abbraccio, ancora quel contatto fisico che il principe dei saiyan aveva voluto evitare come la peste. Eppure Vegeta non si mosse, non si spostò, non lo cacciò ma, al contrario, sorrise. Sorrise come un ebete, per giunta.  
Ma quel sorriso si spense nel giro di pochi secondi, proprio nell'istante in cui, tra gli arbusti sopravvissuti al passaggio dell'Oozaru, scorse una manciata di occhi incorniciati di stupore.  


•

Goku non capì immediatamente perché Vegeta si fosse staccato così violentemente dal suo abbraccio, tanto meno non comprese il motivo del suo sguardo serio e terrorizzato allo stesso tempo ma, quando si accorse di ciò che fosse successo, si sentì terribilmente stupido per non esserci arrivato subito.  
Si sentì così imbecille da volersi sotterrare, da voler sparire. Quasi si sentì male perché, a pochi metri da loro, una schiera di persone li stavano scrutando con gli occhi spalancati e, piano piano, volando o con qualche mezzo di trasporto, ne stavano arrivando altre, sempre di più.  
Li riconobbe tutti, uno ad uno, nonostante fossero passati tanti anni, nonostante il tempo avesse segnato i loro volti. Inizialmente aveva scorto solo Trunks, Pan, Goten, Bra e Gohan. Poi arrivò Videl in aereo insieme a un anzianissimo Mr. Satan che faticava a reggersi in piedi. Accorsero Tensing e Riff, Jirobai, poi Dende, poi Ub, persino C18 e infine il maestro Muten con Oscar e Puar.  
Ma mentre alcuni di loro – soprattutto coloro che erano arrivati in differita - non si erano fatti alcuna remora ad avvicinarsi a lui esultando e plaudendo al suo ritorno, i suoi figli e sua nipote Pan erano ancora là dietro, immobili e impalliditi.  
Vociare, tanto vociare. Goku non riuscì a distinguere nemmeno una frase. Lo acclamarono, lo abbracciarono, alcuni gli domandarono cose ma lui si limitò a sorridere forzatamente. Cercò con lo sguardo Vegeta il quale, allontanatosi poco più in là, lo fissava con occhi gravi, quasi preoccupati.  
«Ragazzo, mi sembra un miraggio rivederti!» affermò il Genio. Oramai aveva più di quattrocento anni, eppure non era cambiato di una virgola. Beh, certo non poteva sembrare più vecchio di così.  
«Eh... _eheh_. Sì, vero!?» ridacchiò innervosito Goku, poi accolse con una stretta di mano il suo ultimissimo allievo, Ub.  
Gli chiesero tante cose, troppe cose, mentre lui in quel momento aveva solo un unico grande pensiero per la testa: cosa avrebbe detto alla sua famiglia?  
«Ma che fine avevi fatto, Goku?» domandò Tensing poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. «E, soprattutto, ti sembra il modo di tornare? Guarda che disastro!»  
Il paesaggio era completamente distrutto, ma non era esattamente imporante.  
Inutile a dirlo, pochissimi tra quella gente si accorsero di quanto in realtà Goku fosse strano. Tentò di nascondere le proprie paure e i propri dubbi sotto il sorriso sornione di sempre, ma vi erano persone in quella comitiva che conoscevano Goku come le proprie tasche, e quello sguardo non era da lui. Il Genio delle Tartarughe se ne accorse, in primis.  
«Ok, adesso basta con tutte questa domande» intervenne questi, divenendo più serio. «Diamo tempo a Goku di parlare con i suoi cari».  
Il maestro girò le spalle e scosse la testa. Era certo che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava, ma non aveva voluto insistere. La conferma di tutto ciò fu proprio lo sguardo di Vegeta il quale, con le braccia conserte e la mascella serrata, lanciò un'altra manciata di occhiate indecifrabili a Goku. Muten fece finta di niente e richiamò a sé tutti gli altri ex combattenti, i quali salutarono Goku con la promessa di rivedersi presto per raccontarsi tante cose.  
Goku era stato spesso evanescente in passato, ma in quel momento più che mai non aveva assolutamente voglia di raccontare di sé a tutti gli altri. Era stato contento di rivederli, certo, ma cos'altro avrebbe potuto dirgli?

I vecchi guerrieri se ne andarono ignari, semplicemente felici di aver rivisto il loro vecchio amico. Quando uno dopo l'altro scomparvero oltre i confini dell'orizzonte, Goku non riuscì a staccare lo sguardo dalle nuvole velate. Era confuso, spaventato, agitato.  
Pan, Gohan e Goten erano ancora immersi nella penombra degli arbusti mentre Bra e Trunks, con la medesima espressione imbronciata, si avvicinarono a loro padre senza fiatare, un po' per allontanarsi il più possibile da Goten, un po' perché era palpabile l'agitazione del principe dei saiyan, nonostante stesse facendo di tutto per nasconderla. Anche Videl si avvicinò alla famiglia Brief, lasciando che il marito, la figlia e il cognato sbrigassero da soli quella faccenda che aveva tutta l'aria di essere estremamente delicata.  
Goku avrebbe dovuto prendere coraggio, farsi carico delle proprie responsabilità ma, cielo, non riusciva di immaginarsi nulla di più difficile. Per un istante si pentì che Vegeta non l'avesse davvero ucciso quel pomeriggio.  
Fu Gohan a fare il primo passo, seguito a sua volta dal fratello minore e dalla figlia, Pan, la quale espressione non lasciava spazio ad alcuna speranza di poter dialogare in modo sereno. Goku li guardò e, finalmente, si decise a fare qualcosa. Da dove iniziare? Cosa dire? Cosa avrebbe potuto dire? Forse la cosa migliore da fare sarebbe stato sfoderare uno dei suoi classici sorrisi buffi, uno di quegli sguardi inebetiti che probabilmente avrebbe fatto perdere loro ogni sentimento ostile.  
«Ciao ragaz-»  
«Da quanto?» lo interruppe immediatamente Pan.   
Calò il gelo. Un gelo così rigido e pungente da rendere sordo il ticchettio del tempo. Trunks guardò la moglie da poco lontano, riconobbe in quel volto la ragazzina sfrontata di un tempo, la stessa adolescente che molti anni prima l'aveva aiutato nell'impresa di ritrovare le Sfere del Drago malvagie. Riconobbe lo sconforto in quegli occhi, riconobbe la frustrazione e il senso di tristezza lasciatole dal nonno quando se ne era andato via quindici anni prima.  
Goku deglutì sonoramente nel silenzio. Era evidente, oramai, che Pan e i ragazzi avessero capito tutto, molto probabilmente avevano persino visto quell'abbraccio tra lui e Vegeta. Ebbe un fremito, poi cercò di sorridere di nuovo per nascondere il proprio sgomento sotto la solita espressione paciosa.  
«Da. Quanto.» ribadì lei scandendo le parole, facendo spegnere immediatamente il sorriso sghembo sul volto del nonno.  
«Non... non so proprio a cosa ti rife-»  
«Papà, niente bugie! Abbiamo sentito cosa vi siete detti tu e Vegeta. Abbiamo visto tutto. Cos'è questa storia del coinquilino? Da quanto sei qui?» lo interruppe Gohan con tono morbido ma rotto. Pan, al contrario, grugnì e incrociò le braccia al petto.  
Gohan era sempre stato buono, gentile, paziente. Soprattutto con lui, sopratutto con suo padre, nonostante tutte le assenze e tutte le mancanze era sempre stato comprensivo. Tutto ciò che Goku sperò fu che, anche quella volta, avrebbe saputo perdonarlo.  
«Diciannove giorni» svelò infine Goku con un sospiro, perfettamente conscio del countdown che lo separava dalla sua dipartita. Ma fu proprio Vegeta che, nell'udire quelle parole e nel comprendere quanto tempo mancasse, percepì un tremore incontrollabile alle gambe.  
Pan spalancò la bocca ma non riuscì a dire niente. Era intollerabile, decisamente intollerabile per lei che il suo adorato nonno fosse tornato sulla Terra dopo quindici anni e per quasi tre settimane non l'avesse degnata nemmeno di un saluto.  
Trunks guardò allibito suo padre ma egli non diede risposta visiva mentre Bra, la quale era a conoscenza del ritorno di Goku, non fece nemmeno finta di dimostrarsi sconvolta. Continuò a guardare la scena con volto inespressivo, quasi vacuo.  
«Dic... diciannove giorni?!» domandò Goten retoricamente, osservando il volto del padre arrossire di vergogna.  
«Perché? Perché non ce l'hai detto, papà?» chiese il primogenito, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Era chiaro, perfettamente cristallino che l'uomo che si trovavano davanti non fosse più quello che li aveva lasciati anni e anni prima. Goku era diverso, più cupo, più misterioso, nonostante egli facesse di tutto per nasconderlo.  
«Perché... perché è una cosa temporanea» ammise Goku. Avvertì il respiro di tutti arrestarsi in un'apnea di stupore.  
Vegeta strinse i pugni, li strinse così forte da farseli sanguinare. Provava rabbia, tanta frustrazione e non riusciva a capire perché non riuscisse a controllarsi. Sentirgli dire che il suo ritorno aveva una scadenza lo fece tremare come se già non lo sapesse, come coloro che ne stavano venendo a conoscenza proprio in quell'istante. No, non poteva darlo a vedere, non poteva dimostrarlo né a Trunks, né a Bra ma soprattutto non a quell'idiota di Kaarot. Non poteva dargli quella soddisfazione.  
«Vuoi dire che te ne andrai di nuovo?» domandò Goten con un filo di voce, colto da un'improvvisa ventata di tristezza e dispiacere.  
«Sì, non sono tornato per restare e per questo non volevo dirvelo, non volevo darvi dispiacere».  
«Beh, grazie tante, ma l'hai appena fatto!» commentò la nipote, inacidita.  
«Pan...» sussurrò Goku. Si avvicinò a lei per portarle una mano sulla spalla, ma la ragazza si scansò e lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
« _Pan_ un bel niente! Perché a Vegeta lo hai detto e a noi no?» lo canzonò lei, completamente rossa in volto, voltandosi dalla parte della famiglia Brief con occhi iniettati di sangue. Si rivolse dunque direttamente a sua maestà. «Ora capisco tutto il mistero delle ultime settimane. Lo stavi nascondendo, dannazione!»  
Vegeta non rispose e fece di tutto per non dimostrarsi scortese. Del resto era la madre di suo nipote e, maledizione, non aveva nemmeno tutti i torti a essere furibonda. Rimase zitto, immobile, con gli occhi inquisitori di tutta la famiglia Son e persino di Trunks che gli perforavano le membra.  
Gohan, invece, si rivolse direttamente a suo padre.   
«Papà... è da quando siamo piccoli che prendi e te ne vai, poi ritorni, salvi mondo e te ne vai di nuovo. Siamo abituati, oramai. Non c'era bisogno di nascondersi» spiegò Gohan tirandosi gli occhiali sul naso con un dito, con un'impeccabile pazienza nel tono di voce.  
Anche Goten annuì, al contrario di Pan la quale, con completo disappunto, sollevò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Avresti dovuto dirci la verità e noi l'avremmo accettata, e invece hai scelto di tenerci all'oscuro» rigirò nuovamente il dito nella piaga lei.

«No, non è vero» si intromise Vegeta senza cambiare espressione, catalizzando nuovamente tutta l'attenzione del gruppo. «Non l'avreste accettata, la verità».  
Goku spalancò gli occhi. Perché stava dicendo così? Perché si era messo in mezzo in quella discussione pur di difenderlo? Perché diamine lo stava difendendo?  
«Ma papà, cosa dici?» domandò Trunks, allibito. Da quando in qua suo padre si interessava degli affari altrui? Ma soprattutto da quando il principe dei saiyan prendeva le parti di quello che era sempre stato il suo rivale?  
«Posso essere anche d'accordo sul fatto che non avrebbe dovuto nascondersi ma... ma la verità no, non l'accettereste» confermò sua maestà, guardando Kaarot dritto negli occhi. No, non l'avrebbe accettata nessuno la triste verità, proprio come non era riuscito a farlo lui stesso.  
«E quale sarebbe questa verità?» domandò Goten, sempre più confuso, sempre più a disagio. Già il fatto di avere una semi conversazione nella quale fosse presente anche Vegeta lo rendeva nervoso. Non gli rivolgeva la parola da più da un anno, così come Bra. E in quel momento erano ambedue lì, anche con Trunks, a partecipare a quella strana e inusuale riunione di famiglia.  
«Già, papà, cosa sta succedendo?» chiese Gohan, preoccupato. I suoi dubbi stavano diventando certezze: suo padre non era più lo stesso. C'era qualcosa di strano in lui, qualcosa di estremamente differente.  
Goku e Vegeta si guardarono come mai nessuno li aveva visti fare. Era chiaro che sua maestà sapesse tutto, questo non era sfuggito a nessuno, ma quello sguardo... quello sguardo racchiudeva qualcosa di estremamente importante, un segreto così grande da fare quasi paura.  


_Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Niente da fare, ragazzi... l'aura dello scimmione l'hanno sentita tutti, nessuno escluso. Sgamato in pieno!  
> E Pan... beh, Pan è sempre la solita attaccabrighe, carattere forte e determinato, non credo che la faccia passare liscia! Cosa farà Goku? Dirà tutto oppure riuscirà a mantenere il suo segreto? E Vegeta? Cosa farà Vegeta adesso che è stato colto da tutti mentre nascondeva il suo più acerrimo rivale?  
> Tralaltro ci è persino mancato poco che lo uccidesse (ah, al posto di star lì a fare i guardoni, i figli vari avrebbero potuto aiutare il principe a liberarsi da quell'oozaru, mannaggia -___-)  
> A domenica prossima e buon ponte del 1 maggio, per chi lo fa! :)  
> Eevaa


	27. Meglio prima che poi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 27 - MEGLIO PRIMA CHE POI **   
  
****

«Lo rivelerà. Lo dirà a tutti».  
«Non può essere tanto sciocco».  
Sette paia di occhi socchiusi si scrutarono e, uno dopo l'altro, gli individui scossero la testa in segno di disappunto. Al centro della stanza un ologramma, luce bluastra semitrasparente e lui, un uomo dall'aria triste, afflitta, preoccupata. Un uomo dai capelli sbarazzini, il fantasma del ragazzo spensierato e ingenuo di un tempo. Son Goku.  
«Lo ha già fatto con l'altro, colui che fu designato al compito» gracchiò una figura bassa dalla pelle rosso ciliegia e due lunghe vibrisse nere. «È solo questione di tempo prima che lo dica anche agli altri».  
«Dobbiamo prendere provvedimenti» suggerì Polunga, uno dei draghi dalle sembianze antropomorfe più anziani in quella brillante stanza rotonda.  
Onyma si sporse in avanti, osservando con le mani congiunte l'ologramma sbiadito. Goku si stava mordendo il labbro, indeciso.  
«Non possiamo attendere oltre» incentivò un losco figuro dalla pelle viola e i denti aguzzi come stalattiti.  
«Lo avete sentito tutti, Son Goku ha dichiarato che non resterà sulla Terra» insistette ancora una volta Shenron alzandosi in piedi, muovendo le vibrisse nervosamente.  
«Non sembra più convinto, oramai» incalzò Polunga, con voce gutturale e affranta.  
«Gli abbiamo dato cinquanta giorni. Cinquanta giorni non sono ancora passati!»  
«I cinquanta giorni erano una prova, la sua ultima prova» parlò finalmente Onyma. Si adagiò con lentezza allo schienale del suo trono, con le mani conserte e le squame metalliche che vibravano. «Avrebbe potuto scegliere di farsi uccidere immediatamente, ma non lo ha fatto perché è umano, troppo umano».  
Shenron schiuse le labbra come per dire qualcosa, ma non disse niente. Il suo aspetto era leggermente differente dal drago che tutti conoscevano come un grosso serpente maestoso. Aveva due braccia, due gambe, il viso allungato e una statura alta e longilinea.  
«Ad ogni modo è vero, non sono ancora scaduti i cinquanta giorni e, a meno che Son Goku non riveli a quella marmaglia di umani del nostro mondo, lo osserveremo attentamente. Ha ancora a disposizione trentuno giorni per rinunciare alla sua umanità».  
«Onyma, Son Goku ha già rivelato ad un altro essere umano del nostro mondo» ci tenne a precisare il drago rosso.  
«Era necessario perché lo uccidesse, ci aveva chiesto il permesso per designarlo a quel compito e noi l'avevamo accordato» perse la pazienza Shenron nel vedere che nessuno, tranne lui, avesse a cuore le sorti di uno dei migliori combattenti della Dimora dei Draghi.  
E poteva ben conoscere il perché: questione di prestigio, questione di prevaricazione, questioni ben lontane dal tempo e dallo spazio che pochi eletti avevano avuto l'onore di sapere. La gerarchia dei draghi.  
Immediatamente Onyma mosse un braccio spostando il focus dell'ologramma. Vegeta, immobile, guardava dritto di fronte a sé con le unghie conficcate nella carne delle mani. Era arrabbiato, affranto, frustrato.   
«Il Re dei Saiyan non lo ucciderà, abbiamo già visto che non ne è in grado. Son Goku dovrà trovare un altro modo per morire» constatò il Drago Superiore, socchiudendo gli occhi sanguinari.  
«Vegeta non lo farà?» domandò Shenron, confuso.  
«No, non lo farà perché...» gracchiò Onyma sporgendosi in avanti per scrutare lo sguardo profondo e i lineamenti appuntiti di sua maestà. «Perché, come essere umano, lui prova dei sentimenti».  
«Ma cosa ne sarà di lui, allora? Se realmente non dovesse realizzare il compito che Goku gli ha affidato?» chiese nuovamente Shenron, conoscendo in cuor suo già la risposta. Nessuno, a parte esigui umani scelti e le divinità superiori, può apprendere l'esistenza di quel mondo mistico ai confini dell'Aldilà e del multiverso. Un luogo troppo sacro, inviolabile ed elevato.  
Onyma tacque per un momento, catalizzando l'attenzione e il focus dell'ologramma sul viso di Vegeta.   
«Dovremo ucciderlo».

  
•

Goku si sentì come un imputato alla corte di un giudice ma, in quello sfortunato caso, i giudici erano molteplici. La _verità_ , come avrebbe potuto dirgli la verità? Era certo di non volerlo fare ed era certo persino di non _poterlo_ fare. Il luogo in cui era stato era un posto segreto, altolocato, un luogo ove solo le entità potevano avere accesso. I suoi figli non avrebbero potuto capire o meglio, forse solo Gohan avrebbe potuto comprendere le sue ragioni ma no, non avrebbe mai voluto dargli un tale fardello, tanto più che non era a conoscenza delle conseguenze che avrebbe comportato rivelare ad altri esseri umani della Dimora dei Draghi. Non sapeva fino a che punto i draghi fossero fiscali sulla questione della segretezza.   
Avrebbe potuto mentire, avrebbe potuto rimanere sul vago, ma non era mai stato bravo in quelle cose. Si sarebbe fatto scoprire immediatamente, soprattutto al cospetto di una donna perspicacie e furba come sua nipote Pan. Forse avrebbe dovuto costruirsi un alibi o una storia migliore in vista della sfortunata evenienza in cui fosse stato scoperto, dannazione, aveva avuto ben diciannove giorni per pensarci e invece... invece era lì, imbambolato come uno stoccafisso a ponderare sul vuoto cosmico.  
Panico. Respiro veloce, sempre più veloce, gli occhi di Vegeta incatenati ai suoi. Pregò il cielo che avesse una cartuccia pronta per l'occasione, che lo tirasse fuori dall'acqua proprio nel momento in cui stava per annegare, che lo proteggesse un'altra volta. Ma Vegeta non parlò, non ci riuscì e non per cattiveria, non perché non volesse farlo, ma perché era immobilizzato tanto quanto lui.  
Era stato complice di quella farsa per diciannove giorni, e per diciannove giorni aveva retto quel gioco, quel segreto, macchiandosi anch'egli di una parte di quella colpa.  
«La verità, nonno. Dicci la verità» gli intimò nuovamente Pan, avvicinandosi a lui con il viso minaccioso. «Perché te ne devi andare via di nuovo?»  
«Io...» balbettò Goku sforzandosi di sorridere, ma era come se la forza di gravità pesasse sulle sue guance. «Io non posso rivelarvelo, mi dispiace».  
«E ALLORA NON HO PIÙ NIENTE DA DIRTI, DANNAZIONE!» gridò lei scoppiando in lacrime.  
Urlò di rabbia e, illuminandosi come una torcia, scappò in volo nel buio della notte.  
Trunks lanciò un'occhiata di sconforto al padre e a Goku, poi la seguì insieme a Videl e Bra.

Gohan guardò suo padre con un mezzo sorriso, ma dentro di sé provava un infinito ingarbuglio di incertezze.  
«Dalle tempo, si calmerà: sai com'è fatta».  
«Non è cambiata...» constatò Goku. Pan era sempre stata una bambina e una ragazzina testarda e cocciuta ma, nonostante ciò, Goku l'adorava, l'aveva accudita come se fosse figlia sua, le aveva insegnato a combattere, le aveva insegnato un sacco di cose. Era permalosa, irascibile, ma nonostante ciò incredibilmente buona e fedele.  
Goku ricordò quei tempi e avvertì una stretta al cuore, vederla così cresciuta lo fece sentire terribilmente in colpa. Si era perso così tante cose, così tante avventure, così tante emozioni. Era diventata una donna, una moglie, una madre, e lui ne sapeva poco o niente. Aveva ragione ad essere arrabbiata, ma sperò con tutto se stesso che potesse perdonarlo, un giorno.  
«Papà... perché non puoi dirci nulla?» insistette Goten, interrompendo il flusso di pensieri di suo padre, nella speranza di ottenere qualche informazione in più. Non era arrabbiato, non lo era nemmeno Gohan.  
Erano più che altro sconcertati, confusi, e forse un poco delusi del fatto che il padre non avesse detto loro nulla del suo ritorno.  
«Non posso... dico davvero... non... non ora...» balbettò nuovamente Goku, assalito dal senso di colpa, dal panico. «Scusatemi, ho bisogno di stare solo».  
Concluse così l'udienza, decretando una condanna per sé stesso, la condanna di essere odiato dalla sua stessa famiglia. Cosa avrebbero potuto pensare, del resto? Si era finalmente fatto vivo dopo quindici anni con un mare di segreti alle spalle e ora se ne stava andando di nuovo, senza domandare nulla, senza dire nulla, senza interessarsi minimamente a loro e alle loro vite.  
Gohan lo guardò allontanarsi in volo e sfrecciare nella notte come un fulmine alla volta del manto celeste, poi abbassò lo sguardo, triste come il suo fratello minore che, digrignando i denti, tentò in tutti i modi di non cedere alla rabbia.  
Vegeta era ancora lì. Li guardò entrambi, forse impietosito, forse ancor più confuso di loro e, nonostante provasse un sentimento di repulsione nei confronti di uno dei due, in quel momento si dimenticò l'accaduto dell'anno precedente.  
Goten in quel momento era solamente Goten, non l'idiota senza spina dorsale che aveva lasciato sua figlia quasi all'altare. In quell'istante lo riconobbe come quel bambino che aveva cresciuto come suo, nei suoi occhi vide lo stesso sguardo triste e arrabbiato di quel piccolo combattente che, quando Vegeta aveva scelto di sacrificarsi contro Majin Bu, aveva difeso Trunks. "Cattivo, sei cattivo" gli aveva detto, prima di essere anch'egli colpito da aua maestà. Riconobbe la sua determinazione, la sua bontà d'animo e un po' gli mancarono quei tempi, i tempi in cui Goten e Trunks erano migliori amici, i tempi in cui andavano in giro a combinare guai e i tempi in cui, da adolescenti, ne combinavano forse anche di più. Guardò Goten e provò rabbia per ciò che aveva combinato, per la delusione che gli aveva arrecato, ma provò anche compassione perché, in quel momento, non riuscì a fare altrimenti.  
«Immagino che dovremo portare pazienza» sospirò Gohan posando una mano sulla spalla del fratello, il quale annuì silenziosamente.  
Il principe dei saiyan si stupì, si stupì della loro infinita pazienza e per un attimo fu fiero di loro, fu fiero di quei due uomini che, nonostante tutto, erano riusciti a mantenere la calma, a non dare di matto, a comportarsi da veri saiyan. Li guardò ancora per un attimo e poi, salutandoli con un cenno del capo, sparì anch'egli nel buio della notte.  


•  


Le tre e mezza del mattino erano silenziose e dolci come la pausa prima della ripresa di un concerto. La città dormiente era popolata solo da qualche ubriaco barcollante per le strade mentre i panettieri, indaffarati, infornavano le pagnotte nei forni a legna. Poche macchine, qualche autobus notturno con dei ragazzetti fuggitivi e qualche timido topolino alla ricerca di briciole sui marciapiedi.  
Vegeta camminava piano, calciando di tanto in tanto qualche cartaccia appallottolata che era in attesa di essere raccolta dai netturbini. Il quartiere intorno al suo palazzo non era così raccomandabile ma, per uno come lui, non c'era proprio nulla da temere. Un barbone a lato della strada tentò di chiedergli qualcosa ma Vegeta lo ignorò e proseguì il suo cammino alla ricerca del coraggio. Sì, del coraggio di tornare a casa e trovarvici dentro un uomo alle prese con il senso di colpa, con i suoi pensieri, le sue paranoie, probabilmente la sua ansia. Non sapeva se era pronto a sorbirsi tutta quella tiritera di chiacchiere e non sapeva nemmeno cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli, quella volta, per poter porre fine alle sue mille incertezze.  
"Questo è il colmo" pensò tra sé e sé sua maestà. Chiuso fuori dal suo stesso appartamento, per cosa poi? Per chi? Per colpa di quell'idiota. Per colpa di quell'imbecille che non si era ricordato di avere una coda, dannazione. Lo sapeva da settant'anni suonati che la coda per un saiyan con la luna piena rappresenta un pericolo non indifferente.

Vegeta scosse la testa e sospirò. Eccolo, eccolo il coraggio che cercava. Avrebbe fatto irruzione in casa e lo avrebbe rimproverato com'era solito fare. Avrebbe rotto il ghiaccio così.  
Ma non appena varcò la soglia di casa non riuscì a dire niente. Non riuscì a proferire parola perché lo sguardo di Kaarot lo penetrò fino in fondo alla corteccia cerebrale, perché quegli occhi neri lo rapirono in un attimo senza tempo. E in quel momento gli venne in mente tutto, gli tornò in mente il suo odore, gli tornò alla mente il suo abbraccio poco prima di venire scoperti da tutto il suo parentado, gli tornò in mente il sorriso ebete che si era fatto largo sul suo viso nel momento in cui, appoggiato alla sua spalla, si era sentito per un attimo sereno.  
«Finalmente sei arrivato» disse Goku, alzandosi in piedi, lasciandosi il divano alle spalle. Sembrava stravolto, sconvolto, ma realmente sollevato dalla sua presenza. E lo era, lo era davvero.  
«Hai detto che avevi bisogno di stare solo».  
Vegeta si avvicinò con estrema riluttanza e si appoggiò con una spalla al muro bianco del corridoio d'ingresso. E in effetti come biasimarlo se avesse voluto realmente stare solo! Quel giorno Kaarot aveva rischiato di essere ammazzato – per mano sua, peraltro – si era trasformato in una scimmia gigante a causa della quale tutta la sua famiglia aveva scoperto del suo ritorno, era stato beatamente insultato da sua nipote e aveva profondamente deluso i suoi figli. Non una giornata facile, no di certo. O meglio, sarebbe stata anche una cosa da niente per il vecchio Kaarot, l'idiota di un tempo, ma non per lui, non per l'idiota di quel giorno.  
« _Non sono solo in tutto questo, lo vuoi capire, razza di testa bacata? Oramai il danno l'ho fatto!_ » disse Goku imitando la voce del principe in una frase che molti giorni prima egli aveva rivolto a lui.   
«Che cos-» sibilò minacciosamente Vegeta credendo di essere appena stato insultato, interrompendosi giusto in tempo per comprendere il significato di quella risposta.  
Già, non era affatto solo. Goku non lo era mai stato per davvero, non per quei diciannove giorni sulla Terra. Vegeta era sempre stato con lui, l'aveva sempre aiutato e, nonostante avesse fatto fatica a dimostrarglielo, era sempre stato pronto a tirarlo fuori dalle ceneri.  
«Beh, ad ogni caso ti hanno già perdonato, se può interessarti. Non sono arrabbiati con te» commentò schivo il principe. Avanzò verso di lui e gli passò accanto, poi si avviò verso la camera.  
Vegeta poggiò una mano sulla maniglia della porta e, chiudendo gli occhi, si ricordò tante cose, troppe cose che erano successe dal giorno in cui quel decerebrato era piombato come un macigno della sua vita, quindici anni dopo la sua scomparsa.  
Goku spalancò la bocca, sorpreso. Davvero i suoi figli l'avrebbero accolto nuovamente nelle loro vite sapendo che sarebbe stato un ritorno con scadenza? Davvero gli avevano già perdonato quei diciannove giorni di perverso nascondino?  
«Sei libero di andartene, ora. Puoi tornare a casa» gracchiò Vegeta, tentando in tutti i modi di conservare il tono duro e acido di un tempo. Fortunatamente era girato di spalle, altrimenti si sarebbe potuta scorgere nella sua mimica facciale quella titubanza di cui tanto si vergognava. Colse la palla al balzo, Vegeta: sapeva che avrebbe dovuto davvero liberarsi di lui prima che fosse troppo tardi. Forse tentare di ucciderlo era stato un gesto sin troppo esagerato, ma quale migliore occasione se non quella di levarselo di torno? Era il momento giusto, avrebbe dovuto agire e tirarsi fuori da quella situazione il prima possibile, e per farlo avrebbe dovuto rincarare la dose. «Finalmente, oserei dire. Mi sono proprio scocciato di averti tra i piedi ogni ora del giorno. Ho bisogno dei miei spazi, in casa mia».  
Bugia. Era una sporca bugia, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso. Cielo, quanto si detestava.  
Goku si irrigidì come se gli avessero appena versato dell'acqua gelida addosso. A _casa_? Tornare a casa? Non sapeva nemmeno dove fosse, oramai, casa sua. Vegeta, il suo eterno rivale, il suo amico, lo stava invitando ad andarsene via. Lo stava cacciando da quello che era stato il suo porto sicuro, il luogo ove aveva potuto piangere, aveva potuto respirare, aveva potuto confrontarsi con lui e riflettere. Per un attimo si sentì perso, vuoto, confuso ma, dopo aver percepito sulla propria pelle quella sensazione di smarrimento, Goku iniziò a pensare. Pensare che forse sarebbe stato addirittura meglio così, forse era proprio ciò di cui avevano bisogno entrambi, staccarsi, mettere la parola fine a quell'improbabile convivenza che, ad ogni modo, sarebbe dovuta terminare. Meglio prima che poi, insomma, o sarebbe diventato davvero _troppo_ difficile.

Probabilmente il principe dei saiyan non sarebbe mai riuscito a portare a termine il compito che gli era stato assegnato se fosse rimasto troppo a stretto contatto con lui. Forse erano troppo vicini, forse quella di allontanarsi sarebbe stata l'idea migliore per fare in modo che il principe perseguisse l'obiettivo imposto. E forse era giunto il momento di smettere di approfittarsene della sua ospitalità.  
Eppure Goku, nonostante stesse cercando nei meandri della sua mente mille buoni motivi per i quali, al quel punto, sarebbe stato meglio andarsene di lì, non poteva fare a meno di pensare che "casa" non fosse da nessun'altra parte se non lì.  
Certo, i suoi figli avrebbero probabilmente gradito la sua presenza, ma non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa. Avrebbe potuto approfittare dei giorni che gli rimanevano sulla Terra per starsene con loro, con i suoi nipoti, ma il solo pensiero di andarsene di lì gli faceva percepire i piedi pesanti come macigni. Che cosa sciocca, che pensiero inutile! Magari Vegeta si era realmente scocciato di averlo intorno ma, solamente a ipotizzare una cosa simile, Goku avvertì una stretta a livello dello stomaco.  
Non disse nulla, si limitò a fissare con aria assente le spalle larghe di Vegeta. Avrebbe voluto fermarlo, avrebbe voluto dirgli "no, voglio rimanere qua", avrebbe voluto cercare di nuovo le sue braccia per sentirsi sereno, avrebbe voluto provare un'altra volta quella sensazione sconosciuta ed estremamente piacevole che avvertiva nell'annusare il suo odore, ma Goku non riuscì a proferire parola, non riuscì a muovere un muscolo e, con una smorfia di dolore disegnata sul viso, lo vide sparire chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  


Sua maestà non dormì quella notte, o meglio quelle poche ore che rimanevano alle prime luci dell'alba. Rimase seduto appoggiato all'armadio con le mani incrociate e la testa rivolta all'indietro, perdendosi nel bianco soffitto come se questo fosse il telo di un proiettore. Vide di tutto, sopra di sé. Ripensò al nulla e all'infinito, alla luce e all'oscurità, alle due facce della stessa medaglia custodite nel suo carattere, al presente, al futuro, al passato. Non ricordò, però, l'ultima volta che era stato così confuso. Forse non lo era mai stato, forse quel sentimento di odio che provava verso se stesso era un sentimento del tutto nuovo. Certo, detestava il vile che era stato in passato ma, a quel tempo, gli era sembrato di fare la cosa giusta mentre, attualmente, ogni azione da lui compiuta, ogni pensiero che gli passava per la testa gli sembrava tremendamente sbagliato. Cos'erano tutti quei dubbi, tutti quei sentimentalismi? Pensò a suo padre: l'avrebbe ammazzato con le sue stesse mani se avesse scoperto ciò che attanagliava la sua mente.

Kaarot, dannato Kaarot. Desiderò che fosse rimasto dov'era, che non fosse mai tornato. In diciannove giorni aveva disintegrato tutte le sue certezze, tutto il suo essere. Si sentì stupido.  
Il principe si alzò in piedi con malavoglia, trascinandosi in direzione dello specchio. Si appoggiò alla cassettiera e fissò quel riflesso marmoreo, si guardò e serrò la mandibola. Occhiaie profonde solcavano il suo viso maestoso scavato da un'espressione imbronciata. Avrebbe voluto romperlo, quello specchio, come se così facendo avrebbe rotto quel pezzo di sé che tanto odiava.  
Sospirò e prese finalmente coraggio, dirigendosi verso la porta bianca con andatura funebre. La aprì e, con incertezza, si guardò intorno. Il suo cuore smise di battere in quel momento, per un attimo.  
L'attimo in cui capì che Kaarot se ne era andato per davvero.

_Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Ciao a tutti miei fedeli lettori/lettrici! Finalmente è domenica e sto riuscendo a rispondere alle vostre recensioni e commenti... volevo scusarmi ancora una volta con voi se non riesco ad essere puntuale con le risposte ma sono davvero impegnata durante la settimana! Mi impegnerò di più per non arrivare all'ultimo, promesso! Colgo anche l'occasione per ringraziare tutti voi che puntualmente mi scrivete, mi fa davvero un sacco piacere. Grazie anche a tutti quelli che leggono in silenzio :) non siate timorosi, datemi pure un giudizio anche se non totalmente positivo, non mi offendo!   
> Ad ogni modo... siamo arrivati ad un punto di rottura! Mannaggia, adesso che le cose sembravano andare bene tra di loro... SBAM! Si allontanano di nuovo T_T ma cosa dobbiamo fare con questi due?!   
> Come già ho anicipato nella prima parte di questo capitolo le cose non si mettono tanto bene nemmeno per la loro incolumità... qui c'è qualche draghetto permaloso che sta meditando qualcosa di brutto! Se Vegeta non dovesse realmente riuscire ad uccidere Goku beh, sono "uccelli per diabetici", come si suol dire O_O  
> Vi avverto che i prossimi capitoli saranno un poco più lunghi e, finalmente, si scoprirà meglio cosa ha combinato Goku per i quindici anni di assenza, avrete modo di sapere di più sulla Dimora dei Draghi e di tutto ciò che ne consegue. Siete curiosi?  
> Vi mando un abbraccio e a prestissimo!  
> Eevaa


	28. Come se nulla fosse accaduto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 28 - COME SE NULLA FOSSE ACCADUTO **   
  
****

  
  
Colazione completa. Riso bollito non salato, tè verde, dorayaki fatti in casa. Goku guardò la tavola imbandita con occhi sgranati, poi prese porzioni decisamente abbondanti senza fare troppi complimenti.  
Videl sorrise, guardando poi il marito compiacersi a sua volta per il fatto che l'appetito di suo padre fosse rimasto esattamente lo stesso di quindici anni prima.  
La piccola Siya Chichi, tenuta in braccio dalla madre Marron, fece un versetto strano. Aggrottò poi la fronte porgendo le piccole manine in direzione del bisnonno.  
«No, tesoro, sei ancora troppo piccola per mangiare queste cose» le rammentò Goten.  
Porse alla compagna un biberon con del latte che permise di tenere buona quella bambina di appena pochi giorni, onde evitare che iniziasse a piangere senza mai più fermarsi.  
«È tutto molto buono, Videl! Mi era mancato il cibo fatto in casa!» commentò Goku ingurgitando un tortino di riso, sputacchiandone dei pezzetti sulla tavola.  
Erano anni che non assaporava una colazione tanto gustosa. Chichi era solita fargli trovare la tavola imbandita ogni mattina, ogni pranzo e ogni sera, ed era una di quelle cose che gli erano sempre mancate di lei nella Dimora dei Draghi. Triste pensare che di sua moglie gli fosse mancato solo quello, sì.  
Era estremamente grato a Videl di avergli fatto ricordare quei momenti felici ma, se da un lato lo stomaco era appagato da cotanto ben di Kami, dall'altro era più che evidente che la sua mente stesse vagando altrove. Nelle ultime tre settimane le sue giornate erano iniziate con un bicchiere di latte e qualche biscotto o merendina confezionata, poi dritto dritto ad allenarsi nel mondo dei Kaiohshin. Non si poteva certo dire che Vegeta fosse un bravo cuoco, o meglio non c'era mai stata l'occasione perché gli dimostrasse qualche dote culinaria, ma era andata benissimo così.  
In quel momento invece si trovava lì, circondato da sguardi famigliari e piatti vuoti. E poi? E poi cosa sarebbe accaduto? Avrebbe dovuto rimanere lì a fingere che il tempo non fosse passato? A rinnegare tutto ciò che era successo? A nascondere dettagli della sua vita negli ultimi quindici anni come se nulla fosse accaduto? Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto fare il bravo padre, il bravo nonno, fare una gita con la propria famiglia, sorridere e ascoltare. Cosa avrebbe potuto fare, del resto? Proporre a Gohan e Goten di andare ad allenarsi? No, cosa diamine andava a pensare! Oramai i suoi figli non combattevano più da anni, lo si percepiva dalla loro forza combattiva a riposo.  
Certo, sarebbe stato piacevole godersi tutte quelle piccole attenzioni per quel giorno, il giorno dopo, forse anche una settimana... ma poi? Il solo pensiero fece diventare ingombrante la parte aliena di sé, il suo spirito saiyan. Non era un umano, del resto. Non era fatto per tutte quelle cose, non poteva vivere solamente la vita di un terrestre, non sempre, almeno. Ed era proprio quello che gli piaceva dell'essere coinquilino del principe della sua specie: non era costretto a fingere, non era costretto a trattenersi. Sapeva che, ogni giorno o quasi, ci sarebbero state nuove sfide con lui.  
Tuttavia quella tiritera non era stata destinata a durare a lungo, era chiaro che Vegeta fosse un tipo solitario, che aveva bisogno dei suoi spazi, che aveva bisogno di starsene per i fatti suoi. Per quel motivo a Goku risultò ben evidente la ragione per la quale sarebbe dovuto tornare da dov'era venuto, nella Dimora dei Draghi, e vivere come un combattente per l'eternità.  
Per far ciò, però, avrebbe dovuto rinunciare a tutti i suoi aspetti deliziosamente umani; aspetti che, forse, non era sicuro di essere pronto a lasciare andare. Insomma, la confusione regnava dentro di lui, e nessuno sarebbe riuscito a portargliela via. Nessuno. O meglio, qualcuno c'era, ma evidentemente non era disposto ad aiutarlo ancora.  
  
  
Goku scoprì tante nuove cose, quel giorno, racconti e storie che gli fecero bene al cuore e lo fecero rasserenare e ridere. Gohan era diventato un famoso docente universitario, un ricercatore rinomato, aveva inseguito il suo sogno di diventare uno studioso e ce l'aveva fatta. Chichi era stata orgogliosa di lui fino alla fine.  
Goten, invece, cambiava strada almeno una volta ogni due anni: aveva provato ad iscriversi all'università con scarso successo, quindi aveva deciso di insegnare arti marziali nella palestra di Mr. Satan ma, data la poca pazienza ad allenare persone con un'aura troppo bassa, aveva cambiato di nuovo rotta e aveva deciso insieme a Bra di occuparsi della parte pubblicitaria della Capsule Corporation. Ovviamente la cosa aveva iniziato ad annoiarlo talmente presto da costringerlo a tornare a studiare, ancora con scarso successo. Aveva provato a fare il poliziotto quando Crilin era andato in pensione, poi aveva intrapreso la carriera sportiva in atletica leggera, ma dopo aver vinto tutti i concorsi e persino le olimpiadi la cosa lo aveva annoiato. Infine, da qualche anno a quella parte, aveva scoperto la passione per la fotografia e il giornalismo, diventando un _influenzatore_ \- così Goku ricordava si dicesse - scattando istantanee urbane e pubblicandole sui social media per monetizzare, scrivendo recensioni di luoghi pubblici su un blog.  
Goku non aveva capito assolutamente niente di quell'ultima professione, ma era stato felice di sentire che le cose stessero andando bene, soprattutto per il fatto che fosse diventato Goten padre e che quindi aveva deciso di “mettere la testa a posto”. Non che Goku fosse la persona più indicata per fare raccomandazioni di quel tipo, naturalmente, dato che essere padre e marito non gli aveva fatto mettere la testa a posto per nulla.  


•

  
  
«Più preciso! Di qua!» ordinò Vegeta schivando prima un colpo e poi l'altro, parandosi con le mani all'arrivo di una terza piccola sfera di energia. «Bene!»  
«Sono tanco, nonno» si lamentò Goku Jr. Si sedette con le gambe incrociate sul pavimento e sbadigliò sonoramente.  
Il principe dei saiyan lo squadrò con espressione dura, poi allentò la tensione. Si ricordò che il suo nipotino aveva solo poco più di due anni e, dopo tre ore di allenamento, era più che comprensibile che fosse stanco.  
«Ok, riposo» disse il principe dei saiyan guardando l'orologio al polso: di lì a poco sarebbe anche stata ora di cena.  
Era stato in casa sua tutto il giorno, Vegeta, seduto sul divano a far niente come un perfetto imbecille fino a quando, chissà per quale motivo, si era tirato in piedi e aveva deciso di tirarsi fuori da quella situazione. Aveva passato momenti ben peggiori, diamine, non poteva farsi sopraffare dagli eventi di quei giorni! Si trattava solo di Kaarot, di un idiota di terza classe, del suo rivale e, per quanto potessero essere diventati _amici_ , non avrebbe mai dovuto farsi sommergere così dai suoi problemi.  
L'aveva ospitato per tre settimane e, semplicemente, egli se ne era finalmente andato a starsene dalla sua famiglia, cosa che avrebbe dovuto fare dall'inizio. Punto.  
Aveva pensato che era stato sciocco a farsi coinvolgere, provare tutta quella confusione. Avrebbe dovuto assolutamente smettere di pensarci e così, quel pomeriggio, Vegeta aveva deciso che sarebbe dovuto tornare tutto come prima.  
Si era recato alla Capsule Corporation com'era solito fare, aveva combattuto con suo nipote, avrebbe trascorso la serata lì e soprattutto anche la notte, come faceva di consuetudine prima di quei dannati venti giorni appena trascorsi. Non sarebbe ritornato nel suo appartamento e non lo avrebbe fatto fino a data da destinarsi.  
Come se nulla fosse accaduto.  
Certo, sarebbe stato tutto molto più semplice se quella sera, a cena, sua nuora Pan non gli avesse tenuto il broncio come se avesse commesso un reato, e suo figlio non lo avesse guardato tutto il tempo con gli occhi di chi giudica. Persino Bra, che di solito non teneva nemmeno per un secondo la bocca chiusa, era stata silenziosa. L'unico che sembrava non essersi accorto di nulla era il piccolo Goku Jr il quale, felice della presenza del nonno, lo aveva deliziato con qualche frase assurda e buffa facendolo sentire molto meno a disagio.  
Ma ben presto, quando Vegeta uscì dalla cameretta del nipote dopo averlo messo a letto – ammonendolo per la resistenza e i capricci per mettersi il pigiama – egli si ritrovò in una situazione tutt'altro che piacevole. Avrebbe voluto semplicemente prendersi un bicchiere d'acqua e andare a dormire e, invece, si ritrovò dentro con entrambe le scarpe in una conversazione alla quale avrebbe voluto fare a meno di partecipare.  
Pan interruppe per un attimo il discorso nel momento in cui Vegeta entrò in cucina, guardandolo stizzita finché Trunks non iniziò a parlare.  
«Non possiamo tenerglielo nascosto! È il suo bisnonno! Goku Jr dovrebbe incontrarlo, almeno una volta».  
Vegeta alzò gli occhi al cielo. L'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto quella sera sarebbe stato parlare di Kaarot.  
«Che cosa?! È lui che si è tenuto nascosto da noi, Trunks!» insistette Pan portandosi le mani sui fianchi, prima di continuare a parlare con tono acido. «E se non fosse stato per la luna piena non si sarebbe certo fatto vivo! Sarebbe stato ancora per chissà quanto a farsi gli affari suoi con _lui_ ».  
Pan fece un segno del capo nella direzione del principe, il quale si irrigidì. Avrebbe voluto fuggire da quella stanza seduta stante e, per un attimo, pensò di farlo. Per un istante pensò persino di staccare la testa dal collo alla moglie di suo figlio, ma si trattenne. D'altronde non era nemmeno dalla parte della ragione.  
«Lo sai com'è fatto Goku, Pan. È sempre stato così» cercò di tranquillizzarla Trunks, facendole presente quanto suo nonno fosse sempre stato un tipo molto evanescente quando si trattava di famiglia. Del resto, molti anni prima, lo avevano visto sparire con Ub per più di cinque anni semplicemente per allenarsi, ed era tornato da loro con le fattezze di un bambino.  
«Non è una giustificazione! E soprattutto ok, so com'è fatto lui, ma da te, Vegeta, proprio non me l'aspettavo».  
Sua maestà serrò la mascella. Lo aveva tirato in mezzo e si era rivolta a lui con un tono decisamente troppo irrispettoso per i suoi gusti.  
«Tsk! Non prendertela con me per l'irresponsabilità di quell'idiota di tuo nonno» si difese Vegeta, stizzito.  
«Mi pare che _l'idiota_ di mio nonno non sia stato da solo in questi giorni» lo provocò Pan, avvicinandosi a lui con aria di sfida.  
«Non ti permettere!» la minacciò Vegeta stringendo troppo forte il bicchiere che aveva in mano, infrangendolo in mille pezzi. Entrambi si ringhiarono in faccia, scoprendo i denti.  
«BASTA!» urlò Trunks. Si frappose tra i due litiganti e li allontanò con le mani. «Ma cosa diavolo state facendo?»  
I due sussultarono e, dopo un momento di esitazione, allentarono la tensione. Pan guardò Vegeta con aria sconvolta e, sentendo le proprie gambe tremare, si accasciò sulla sedia. Lei e Vegeta avevano sempre avuto un rapporto di stima reciproca, nonostante non avessero grandi cose in comune si erano continuamente portati rispetto l'un l'altra. Quella sera, però, lei era troppo confusa, stroppo sconvolta dalla notte precedente per poter ragionare a mente lucida. Stava per attaccarlo, stava per affrontarlo nonostante fossero in netta disparità di forza. Stava per mancare di rispetto a suo suocero, ad un uomo che sapeva benissimo essere la persona più degna di rispetto che conoscesse.  
«Non... non volevo» balbettò Pan, con un sospiro.  
«Nemmeno io. Dimentichiamoci di quello che è appena accaduto» tagliò Vegeta, voltandosi di spalle. Uscì dalla stanza con sguardo severo e un senso di colpa che gli premeva direttamente sul torace.  
«Papà...» sussurrò Trunks, cercando di inseguirlo.  
«Perdonalo se puoi, Pan» disse infine il principe senza voltarsi indietro, riferendosi a Kaarot. «Ma io non ne voglio sapere più nulla. Lasciatemi fuori da questa storia e da questi piagnistei. Non sono certo il vostro psicologo».  
No, non lo era affatto. E l'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto fare in quel momento sarebbe stato parlare di _lui_. Basta Kaarot, basta tutto. Da quell'istante, per lui, Kaarot non era mai tornato.  


  
_[ **Goku Jr** , fanart realizzata da Giosuè Graci]_

  
  
Una smorfia, una boccaccia, poi una pernacchia. Si sentì parecchio stupido, Goku, ma la sua nipotina rideva di gusto. Erano passati due giorni dal suo ritorno a casa e già era stato assunto come babysitter pomeridiano. Goku prese più forte Siya, la sollevò sopra la testa e fece finta di farla volare, domandandosi poi se anch'ella avrebbe potuto prima o poi apprendere quell'abilità. Marron non possedeva un gran potenziale come combattente, nonostante la madre fosse una delle guerrieri più forti che avesse mai incontrato e Crilin... Crilin anche, nonostante tutto. Goten oramai erano anni e anni che teneva segregato il suo vero spirito combattivo, Goku poteva percepirlo dal suo Ki profondamente assopito.  
Goku guardò negli occhi la bambina dagli occhi scuri e la girò più volte, poi spiò all'interno del body rosato: non aveva la coda. Nonostante fosse almeno per un quarto saiyan non aveva ereditato questa caratteristica, a differenza del piccolo Goku Jr il quale, nonostante fosse geneticamente meno vicino ai saiyan di lei, possedeva la coda. Pan aveva la coda, gliel'avevano tagliata alla nascita. Chissà perché Siya no. Goku inarcò un sopracciglio e fece spallucce, iniziando nuovamente a giocare con la piccola. Era talmente immerso nei propri pensieri che non si era nemmeno accorto che, fuori da quella stanza, dei sussurri si stavano facendo sempre più vicini.  
Solamente quando una grande mano bussò alla porta, Goku si accorse della presenza di qualcuno, qualcuno che non si sarebbe certo aspettato di vedere entrare. E invece si sbagliava: erano lì, erano lì tutti e tre. Pan, Trunks e il loro bambino, quel bambino che aveva visto qualche settimana prima fuori dalla finestra dell'appartamento di Vegeta.  
«P-Pan!» sussurrò Goku con la bocca completamente asciutta, sorpreso di vederla lì. Ella sorrise nervosamente e poi sospinse delicatamente il bambino che aveva affianco in direzione del nonno.  
Cielo, Goku Jr era identico a Vegeta! O forse era identico a lui stesso, solo con gli occhi azzurri di Trunks, gli occhi di Bulma.  
O forse... ecco! Era esattamente uguale alla fusione tra lui e Vegeta: Gogeta.  
Il bimbo corrugò le sopracciglia e lo guardò storto. Molto, molto Vegeta.  
«Ciao, Goku Jr» lo salutò Goku, alzandosi in piedi e porgendo la piccola Siya tra le braccia di Goten.  
«Tu sei l'idaulico?» domandò lui innocentemente, continuando ad osservarlo con fare circospetto.  
Goku non capì, e nemmeno Pan e Trunks i quali si guardarono interrogativi. Gohan e Videl invece sì, egli capirono: quel giorno in cui lo aveva quasi scoperto a casa di Vegeta, infatti, era tornato a casa dei nonni materni e lo stesso Vegeta gli aveva raccontato che Goku fosse in realtà l'idraulico.  
«No, Goku Jr, io sono il tuo bisnonno. Mi chiamo come te, sai?»  
Goku si inginocchiò per guardare il nipotino negli occhi, il quale rispose allo sguardo, confuso.  
«Sei il papà di nonno Vegeta?» chiese lui, riluttante. Tutti risero, ed egli non capì come mai.  
Anche Goku rise. Il papà di Vegeta! Quella era proprio buffa!  
«No, sono il papà di nonno Gohan e del tuo prozio Goten. Sì, lo so che è difficile, anche io ogni tanto faccio confusione con i gradi di parentela. Anzi, faccio confusione e basta!»  
«Io ho capito» rispose lui incrociando le braccia in un'espressione del tutto simile a quella di Vegeta. Lo guardò a lungo, e questo rese Goku irrequieto. Il piccolo lo studiò, lo osservò, poi si convinse. «Sei un saiyan, popio come me».  
Goku annuì e sorrise, muovendo poi la coda proprio di fronte al suo naso. Anche il bambino lo fece, poi sorrise a sua volta e tentò di afferrargliela.  
Tutti i presenti tirarono un sospiro di sollievo, sorridendo alla vista di quella scena buffa e tenera allo stesso tempo. Inutile dire che i due Goku trovarono presto il modo di recuperare il tempo perduto, iniziando un piccolo duello scherzoso che si interruppe solamente quando Videl annunciò di aver preparato il tè. Tutti i presenti corsero immediatamente in salotto per divorare grossi quantitativi di biscotti fatti in casa.  
Nella stanza rimasero solamente Pan e Goku i quali, imbarazzati, si guardarono per qualche secondo prima che, inaspettatamente, la donna gli si buttò tra le braccia con le lacrime agli occhi.  
«Mi sei mancato tanto, nonno!» ammise lei, stringendolo più forte. Era una ragazzina quando se ne era andato, era stato sempre il suo punto di riferimento e da un giorno all'altro era andato via, era partito per chissà dove e non aveva fatto più ritorno per quindici lunghissimi anni.  
«Dai, Pan... non sono stato via così tanto. Non hai ancora i capelli bianchi» sdrammatizzò lui.  
Pan lo colpì in pieno petto da un pugno e risero entrambi, risero fino a quando ella non fece quella fatidica domanda che Goku sapeva benissimo che gli avrebbe fatto.  
Gli chiese come mai avesse detto che si trattava di un ritorno a “scadenza”, gli chiese dove fosse stato, gli chiese anche il motivo per il quale aveva scelto di stare da Vegeta.  
Già, Vegeta... Goku lo aveva ricercato con lo sguardo quando aveva visto tutti gli altri, ma di lui nemmeno l'ombra. Aveva avvertito una stretta al cuore, era come se un macigno gli fosse piombato addosso, era come se sulle sue spalle ci fossero dei pesi invisibili da tre giorni a quella parte.  
  
Non rivelò a Pan quale fosse la sua reale intenzione, non rivelò dov'era stato, non rivelò nemmeno come mai avesse scelto Vegeta ma, quando finalmente furono tutti riuniti al tavolo, decise di comunicare quanto tempo gli rimanesse. Inutile dire che nessuno si accontentò e ci furono altre domande e tanto malcontento generale. Cinquanta giorni non erano sufficienti, specialmente per il fatto che ventidue erano già trascorsi.  
In un primo momento Gohan, Goten e Pan si arrabbiarono ma Goku li supplicò di lasciare perdere, di accettare la sua decisione e di godersi il tempo che rimaneva senza altre domande, senza malcontento, senza rabbia e frustrazione. Ci fu una certa esitazione ma, alla fine, non avevano altra scelta se non accettare. Avevano davanti ventitré giorni per stare vicini e non avrebbero potuto sprecarli per tentativi di convincimento o indagini.  
Goku se li sarebbe goduti a pieno prima che giungesse il giorno dell'esecuzione (della quale se ne era tenuto ben alla larga di parlare). Si domandò se Vegeta sarebbe stato realmente in grado di farlo, ma decise di pensarci più avanti.  
Era felice, felice di essere completamente libero di girare per il mondo, di essersi rivelato a tutti, di poter parlare con chiunque e di poter starsene un po' in santa pace con la sua famiglia ma, ogni volta che sembrava liberarsi del tutto del senso di oppressione, ecco che la voce di Vegeta risuonava limpida nella sua testa. Ecco che il ricordo dei diciannove giorni trascorsi insieme riaffiorava e lo colpiva direttamente in faccia. Tentò di scacciarlo, tentò di darsi un limite ma tutti i tentativi furono vani.  
Per quel motivo meditò, meditò tanto, tentò in tutti i modi di liberare la propria mente da quel pensiero, ma oramai gli sembravano lontani i giorni nei quali riusciva ad essere distaccato, ad essere lontano dalla sua parte umana.  
Meditò e tentò di ritrovare nella sua testa quei giorni, quei quindici anni in cui era cresciuto, maturato, ma nei quali aveva accettato il suo essere saiyan al cento per cento. Anni nei quali era stato certo di potersi allontanare dalle sofferenze, di non dover fare in conti con i propri ricordi, a parte in rare occasioni.  
Ci pensò, pensò a lungo ma, alla conclusione nel suo viaggio nel passato, si rese conto di non provare più così tanta mancanza del suo essere freddo e distaccato dalla Terra. In quel momento, al contrario, sentiva di gran lunga la mancanza di qualcun altro. Vegeta.  
Vegeta gli mancava, gli mancavano i giorni passati con lui. Gli mancava più dell'ossigeno e non avrebbe potuto fare niente per scacciare via quel pensiero, nemmeno ricordare nitidamente i giorni trascorsi nella Dimora dei Draghi.  
  


•

  
  
_Odore di tempesta appena conclusa, vociare indistinto, luci e ombre davanti alle sue palpebre semichiuse. Per quanto aveva dormito? Provò a muovere un piede, poi si aggrappò con le dita delle mani all'erba e aprì gli occhi lentamente.  
Volti, tanti volti che lo osservavano dall'alto verso il basso. Li guardò confuso senza alzarsi, tentando di scorgere qualche viso familiare ma no, non vi era nessuno che potesse riconoscere.  
«Questo moccioso? Ne sei proprio sicuro, Shenron?» domandò un uomo alto dalla pelle color glicine e i capelli lunghi blu.  
Shenron? Aveva davvero sentito il nome “Shenron”? Goku si mise a sedere con un gesto scomposto, cercando nel cielo con lo sguardo il grosso drago che probabilmente l'aveva scortato sin lì. Che poi dov'era, esattamente, “lì” ?  
Nella luce giallastra che vi era al posto del cielo, tuttavia, non fluttuava nessun drago e sull'erba non era adagiata alcuna sfera arancione.  
«È uno dei combattenti più forti della galassia» rispose un'entità umanoide dalla rugosa pelle verde e gli occhi rossi ed allungati. Goku spalancò la bocca nel vedere due lunghe vibrisse muoversi lentamente sul viso dell'individuo. Ma certo! Non poteva essere altrimenti!_  
 _«T... tu sei Shenron?!» domandò Goku alzandosi con un balzo, portandosi più vicino a quell'alta figura dall'aspetto familiare.  
«Sì, Son Goku. Sono io» confermò il drago antropomorfo, senza alcuna espressione in viso. «Benvenuto nella Dimora dei Draghi».  
Il piccolo - perché all'epoca Goku era ancora un ragazzino, a causa del desiderio di Pilaf - si grattò la testa e si guardò intorno, cercando di scorgere qualche punto di riferimento. Vi erano tante persone che lo stavano aspettando, tutte dall'aspetto bizzarro e dalle sembianze differenti, ma l'attenzione venne focalizzata immediatamente su una figura dalla pelle bianca viscida e un sorrisetto beffardo disegnato sulla piccola bocca viola scuro.  
«FREEZER?! C-cosa ci fa Freezer qui? Non dovrebbe essere nel Regno degli Inferi?! Ma... dove... dove sono? Cos'è questa Dimora dei Draghi?» Goku indietreggiò e si guardò nuovamente intorno. Il vociare al proprio fianco si fece più alto.  
«Seguimi» gli intimò Shenron, incamminandosi all'interno di quello che aveva le sembianze di un tempio color oro.  
  
  
«È indubbiamente molto forte, ho avuto modo di osservarlo nella battaglia contro le tue controparti malvagie, Shenron» disse un drago dalla pelle squamosa metallica e i denti aguzzi di cristallo. Probabilmente era il capo, lì dentro, oppure una figura molto importante.  
«Non è morto. Non è uno spirito!» puntualizzò un drago antropomorfo dalla pelle rossa e le unghie e le vibrisse nere. Goku aggrottò le sopracciglia, sempre più confuso. Trovarsi al centro di quella stanza dagli ornamenti pacchiani era già piuttosto imbarazzante di per sé, e proprio non capiva il reale motivo per il quale fosse stato portato lì. Che lo stessero giudicando idoneo o meno a quella Dimora?  
«Anche Pyoki non era morto quando è arrivato qui, Konero» sottolineò un altro drago dalla pelle verde d il viso schiacciato dall'aria familiare. A giudicare dalle spalle larghe e il fisico tarchiato Goku avrebbe potuto scommettere che si trattasse di Polunga.  
«Pyoki aveva centosettantasei anni, se non l'avessimo portato qui e informato su come avrebbe dovuto fare per giungere in questo posto, sarebbe morto di vecchiaia» controbatté di nuovo il drago di nome Konero. «Sono molto chiare le regole per far parte di questo luogo».  
«Come abbiamo fatto uno strappo alla regola per Pyoki potremmo farlo anche per lui. Onyma, Son Goku è uno dei combattenti più forti di tutto l'universo. Permettiamogli di stare qui» chiese Shenron.  
Si alzò in piedi dal suo trono, avvicinandosi a quello che era il drago più anziano di tutti, Onyma.  
«Sei l'ultimo arrivato, Shenron, vuoi solo aumentare il tuo prestigio» gracchiò un antropomorfo altissimo dalla pelle viola e lo sguardo più cattivo e sadico che Goku avesse mai visto.  
«Bekev, sei il terzo, cosa temi? Che con un combattente io possa superare i tuoi ventisette?»  
«VOLETE SPIEGARMI COSA STA SUCCEDENDO O NO?!» gridò il giovane Goku con voce acuta, facendo ondeggiare la coda.  
Il silenzio calò immediatamente nella stanza, tutti i battibecchi vennero interrotti e sette paia di occhi rossi si posarono su di lui. Lui che ancora non aveva capito nulla, che ancora non aveva idea del perché e del come fosse finito lì. D'un tratto Onyma lo richiamò a sé. Solo quando egli fu al suo cospetto il drago iniziò a parlare.  
  
«Son Goku, ti trovi in un luogo molto sacro, un luogo che si è formato quando i namecciani hanno creato le prime Sfere del Drago. Coloro che vedi in questa stanza sono le entità antropomorfe dei draghi delle sette sfere, e questo posto è la nostra dimora quando non veniamo invocati. In questo momento siamo in sette, ma fino a poco tempo fa eravamo otto, anche il Drago Shenron Rosso faceva parte della nostra congrega» spiegò Onyma. Indicò un trono vuoto di fianco a quello di Shenron, poi riprese a spiegare. «Come ben saprai, le sfere di Shenron Rosso sono state distrutte ed egli è scomparso. Noi draghi siamo stati creati dai namecciani, per tanto ogni volta che essi costruiscono nuove sfere, l'entità umanoide del drago stesso dimora qui».  
«Ma quindi esistono altre Sfere del Drago oltre a quelle di Shenron e Polunga!» constatò Goku, guardandosi intorno.  
«Ove esistono i namecciani, esistono le Sfere del Drago. I namecciani non sono solo sul pianeta Namek e soprattutto non sono solo nel tuo universo, Son Goku. Scoprirai che ci sono altri universi, altre galassie, altri mondi. Io sono il Drago Superiore, il più anziano drago mai stato creato, in universo molto lontano, in un tempo così distante che forse non riusciresti nemmeno a comprenderlo. Poi ci sono Konero, Polunga, Tetas, Myutre, Bekev e Shenron, in ordine di creazione, ma l'importanza decisionale si acquisisce in ordine di prestigio.  
Sì, prestigio, perché noi non siamo entità buone e non siamo entità cattive, siamo neutrali. La nostra grandezza ed importanza qui si basa sul prestigio. Il prestigio è dato sia dalla portata dei desideri da noi esauditi e dalla forza dei nostri combattenti».  
«I vostri combattenti?» domandò Goku, sempre più confuso. Non riusciva a capire nulla, nulla di quanto stesse succedendo, nulla di quanto gli avessero appena spiegato.  
«Il desiderio più comune che gli umani ci chiedono è quello di riportare in vita le persone dalla morte, così ho preso accordi con l'Aldilà per poterlo fare. Come potrai immaginare, specialmente inizialmente, quando mi trovavo solo in questo posto, lo scorrere del tempo pesava sulle mie spalle come una falce. Come ben saprai la potenza del Ki di noi draghi è estremamente elevata, ma non ci è permesso uscire dalle sfere e giungere nel mondo dei vivi come entità antropomorfe. Così ho stretto un altro patto con l'Aldilà: avrei potuto prendermi le proiezioni fisiche delle anime dei combattenti più forti per poterli allenare, per poter fare di questo luogo un luogo di combattimento. Ho ottenuto ciò che desideravo ma con una restrizione: avrei potuto prendermi solo gli spiriti dei combattenti uccisi in battaglia, così da dar loro la possibilità di riscattare la sconfitta e in modo da non reclutare persone che vogliono solo riposare in pace» spiegò Onyma con accuratezza.  
«Ma perché prendete le anime dal Regno degli Inferi? In questo modo loro non sconteranno la pena!» chiese Goku ripensando all'incontro con Freezer avvenuto prima. Quel vile si sarebbe meritato solo di marcire all'inferno, non di aver la possibilità di combattere amichevolmente per l'eternità.  
«Non hai seguito attentamente: loro non sono le anime, loro sono una sorta di “doppione”, una proiezione del loro spirito in carne e ossa» si spazientì il drago che in precedenza Goku aveva capito che si chiamasse Bekev.  
«Sono... dei falsi?» domandò nuovamente Goku in preda alla confusione. Alcuni draghi sbuffarono.  
«Non esattamente: è come se si trovassero là con l'anima e qui con il corpo. La loro anima sta soffrendo le pene dell'inferno o assaporando la beatitudine della pace dei Cieli, a seconda di dove sono stati assegnati. Sono là e qua allo stesso tempo, ma a noi non importa se essi sono buoni o cattivi. Ci importa solo che rispettino le nostre regole e che siano forti» spiegò più pazientemente il drago Shenron e, per un attimo, nella mente di Goku si fece tutto più chiaro, o almeno quasi tutto.  
«Ancora non riesco a capire: perché i combattenti vi rendono più prestigiosi?»_  
 _«Con il passare degli anni, con l'avvento di nuovi draghi, la presenza dei combattenti è divenuta sempre più una questione di sfida e di competizione. Per evitare che questo degenerasse in una lotta all'ultimo sangue tra i draghi ho istituito regole, tornei, modalità di reclutamento dei combattenti. Ognuno dei draghi può reclutare i combattenti morti più vicino alla propria galassia. Chi possiede i combattenti più forti è considerato un drago prestigioso, più un drago è prestigioso più ha capacità decisionale a livello gerarchico sotto di me, che per anzianità sono il Drago Superiore. L'ultima parola spetta sempre a me».  
Goku inarcò un sopracciglio. Probabilmente qualunque persona dotata di buon senso avrebbe considerato quel sistema una tirannia, o quanto mento una dittatura, ma in quel momento Goku aveva in mente solo una cosa: i guerrieri. Il vociare e le urla di battaglia che infuriavano all'esterno di quel tempio rappresentavano per lui motivo di pura eccitazione.  
«Avete detto che ci sono i più forti combattenti delle galassie, vero?» domandò conferma. Nel vedere annuire tutti e sette i draghi, Goku così in escandescenza. «Urcaaa! Vi prego, vi prego, voglio rimanere qui! Voglio dimostrare quanto sono forte, voglio avere la possibilità di fronteggiare i guerrieri!»  
I sette draghi lo guardarono con espressione vuota, come se ciò che egli avesse appena detto fosse qualcosa che non li tangesse nemmeno.  
Onyma lo guardò bene negli occhi, scrutandone e percependone ogni sfaccettatura di orgoglio. Quel ragazzino così sfrontato, così determinato e così forte avrebbe potuto di gran lunga divenire il combattente più ambito della Dimora dei Draghi, un giorno, ma vi era qualcosa in lui che non lo convinceva appieno. Un lato, un angolo umano che non avrebbe dovuto sottovalutare e, proprio per questo, avrebbe dovuto mettere alla prova.  
Goku, d'altro canto, era pur sempre Goku: in quell'istante più che mai la sete di combattimento era più forte di qualsiasi altra cosa._  
  


_Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Buongiorno genteeee!  
> Capitolo lunghetto, oggi. Avevo tante cose da scrivere, tante cose da spiegare. Spero che si sia capito tutto, attualmente, di quello che è la Dimora dei Draghi, di quali siano le regole per accedervi, di come si sia creata ecc ecc. Non fatevi problemi a domandarmi cose se c'è qualcosa che non vi è chiaro (non sono come Konero, io ho pazienza xD).  
> Bon, procediamo con ordine. Goku è tornato a casa, si è fatto una bella scorpacciata e ha scoperto cos'è accaduto ai loro figli in quegli anni, ha meditato e ha avuto modo di giocare con la sua nuova nipotina senza coda (!!) . Vegeta è tornato alla Capsule e, dopo aver quasi lottato con la moglie di suo figlio, si è tirato fuori dai giochi. "Basta Kaarot" ha detto... ma noi gli crediamo? Nel frattempo Pan si è fatta convincere da Vegeta e ha perdonato il nonno, portando il piccolo Goku Jr a conoscerlo.  
> Solo che ora Goku è più confuso di prima, Vegeta idem.  
> Nella prossima puntata lasceremo i nostri protagonisti in pausa a crogiolarsi nella confusione e procederemo con i flash back alla scoperta dei quindici anni che Goku ha trascorso nella DDD. Mi sembrava doveroso dare una spiegazione al suo passato, così da poter comprendere meglio quello che accadrà in futuro. Questi draghi si definiscono neutrali, insomma, ma come ben sappiamo non si faranno paranoie a uccidere Vegeta se egli non riuscirà a eliminare Goku.  
> Staremo a vedere! Spero che vi incuriosiscano anche queste cose :) fatemi sapere!  
> Un abbraccio,  
> Eevaa


	29. L'eternità a combattere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.
> 
> Premessa: il seguente capitolo sarà tutto incentrato sulla permanenza di Goku nella Dimora dei Draghi, ci saranno vari flashback e vari momenti di quei quindici anni. Da settimana prossima torneremo nel presente, sulla Terra.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 29 - L'ETERNITÀ A COMBATTERE **   
  
****

  


  
_Goku batté ripetutamente la punta del piede contro il pavimento. Fece avanti e indietro, tentò di poggiare l'orecchio contro il grosso portone in bronzo della grande stanza circolare ove presidiava il consiglio dei draghi, ma non riusciva a udire nient'altro che vociare indistinto. Forse stavano parlando una lingua diversa da quella comune, forse stavano litigando._  
_Non sapeva da quanti minuti si trovasse lì, con tutta probabilità in quel luogo lo scorrere del tempo non era nemmeno lo stesso di quello terreno, ma ad ogni modo gli sembrò un'eternità.  
I draghi avevano voluto prendersi dello spazio per decidere della sua sorte. Sarebbe stato costretto ad andarsene oppure no? Goku sperò con tutto il cuore di poter prendere parte alla Dimora dei Draghi, ed era così ansioso di apprendere il verdetto che proprio non riuscì a trattenersi dallo sbuffare ripetutamente.  
Finalmente, dopo interminabili minuti, la porta si aprì, lasciando intravedere all'interno della stanza i sette draghi comodamente seduti sui loro impreziositi troni. Goku camminò lento, quasi come se stesse andando al patibolo e, una volta giunto perfettamente al centro della stanza, aspettò nervosamente che il Drago Superiore decretasse il suo destino._  
_«I guerrieri che scegliamo di portare in questo luogo devono possedere delle caratteristiche fondamentali: coraggio, determinazione, avventatezza, strategia, forza, tecnica e, per ultimo, distacco dalle cose terrene» spiegò Onyma con voce così profonda da fargli tremare le ossa. «Abbiamo deciso che ti metteremo alla prova: avrai a disposizione quindici anni terrestri per provare a noi la tua grandezza e, se riterremo che in questo lasso di tempo avrai dimostrato a sufficienza il tuo valore - ma, soprattutto, se sopravviverai agli scontri - dovrai poi rinunciare alla vita terrena per passare a una vita metafisica. Shenron, in cambio della tua permanenza umana qui, non potrà più esaudire desideri e assumere la sembianza di drago durante questi anni. Abbi cura di non deluderlo e di non deluderci, Son Goku».  
Goku spalancò la bocca, ma non di stupore. Di contentezza. Forse, da bravo saiyan da quale era, fu talmente concentrato ad ascoltare la parte in cui avevano approvato di farlo rimanere piuttosto che le condizioni con le quali sarebbe rimasto.  
«URCAAA! GRAZIE, GRAZIE, GRAZIE!» trillò il ragazzino, stringendo i pugni e sfoderando un sorriso compiaciuto. «Quando si comincia?»  
Non un dubbio, nemmeno l'ombra. Non un ripensamento, non un pensiero a ciò che la sua decisione avrebbe comportato. Quindici anni, avevano dato a disposizione lui quindici anni per dimostrare tutto il suo valore e poi avrebbe dovuto rinunciare alla sua vita per far parte per l'eternità di quel luogo. Nulla di tutto ciò l'aveva spaventato, nulla aveva messo lui in testa il tarlo che sarebbe stata una decisione definitiva. D'altra parte una decisione l'aveva già presa: non sarebbe più tornato sulla Terra, non dopo tutto ciò che era successo, non dopo che si era reso conto che probabilmente era proprio la sua presenza a mettere tutti in costante pericolo._  
_Sì, sicuramente quello sarebbe stato il luogo giusto per poter passare l'eternità. Avrebbe combattuto per sempre proprio come aveva voluto fare da una vita, ed era tutto ciò che gli importava._  


  
_[ **Onyma, il Drago Superiore** , fanart realizzata da Giosuè Graci]_

•••

_«Son Goku! Bell'allenamento, oggi! Scommetto che nel prossimo torneo batteremo i guerrieri di Tetas» si complimentò Juno, un altro combattente di Shenron, superandolo durante il tragitto verso il tempio del riposo.  
Non che gli spiriti guerrieri avessero bisogno di dormire, ma il suo amico dalla pelle color girasole gli aveva segretamente rivelato che, nonostante fosse morto, ogni tanto sentiva la necessità di riposare i muscoli. Goku non aveva mai capito come fosse possibile e quali fossero le loro sensazioni in quel posto, nemmeno dopo cinque anni che si trovava lì.  
«Già, eheh! Sto sperimentando delle nuove tecniche. Accidenti, ho una fame da lupi, andiamo a mettere qualcosa sotto i denti?»  
«Beh, potessi farlo, assaggerei volentieri» ammise Juno con un sorriso amaro. Forse il sapore del cibo e la sensazione di sazietà era una delle cose che più gli mancavano della vita terrena.  
Juno proveniva da Kabrah, un pianeta inesplorato ai confini della stessa galassia della Terra che possedeva pochissimi abitanti ma innumerevoli risorse quali oro e uranio. I Kabrahniani maschi venivano allenati duramente sin dalla tenera età per proteggere il loro pianeta ma, con l'avvento delle truppe di Freezer, molti di loro avevano dovuto cedere e sottomettersi come mercenari. Juno però non si era arreso, si era battuto fino all'ultimo contro le truppe e aveva dato del gran filo da torcere fino a quando lo stesso Freezer lo aveva ucciso, stufo della sua ribellione. E, ironia della sorte, se l'era ritrovato lì molti anni dopo. Proprio per quel motivo Juno era diventato amico di Goku, nella Dimora dei Draghi: perché Goku si era battuto e aveva sconfitto Freezer su Namek (nonostante poi fosse stato poi realmente ucciso da Mirai Trunks) e, soprattutto, perché quella lurida lucertola color ghiaccio non aveva smesso un secondo con tutti quegli atteggiamenti di superiorità, nonostante fossero tutti nella squadra di Shenron.  
Goku si sedette sull'erba del tempio del riposo e, come ogni giorno, ricevette due panini, una zuppa di verdura e carne strana, un frutto molto simile al mango – ma molto meno saporito - e dell'acqua. Tutto in consegna da un fattorino designato alla sua nutrizione in quanto, senza cibo, Goku non sarebbe potuto sopravvivere.  
«Sai, non ti perdi un granché» disse Goku. Sospirò e addentà una pagnotta, assaporandone il sapore identico a quello del giorno prima. «Mi domando cosa possa costargli portarmi qualcos'altro, sai, per diversificare la dieta. Tipo del sushi, del formaggio, un dolce! Ero abituato a mangiare tante cose, prima».  
«Ti manca la, ehm, _Torra _?» domandò indiscreto Juno, guardando dritto di fronte a sé. Non aveva mai chiesto nulla del genere prima di allora, il suo amico Goku non era esattamente un tipo malinconico, quindi aveva sempre fatto finta di nulla.  
Il saiyan storse il naso. La Terra... da quanto tempo non la sentiva nominare. Non ci aveva quasi mai pensato, in fin dei conti. Da quando era giunto lì non aveva mai avuto nemmeno così tanto tempo per ricordare il suo passato, era come se lo stesse dimenticando, come se avesse tagliato i ponti da oramai cinque anni.  
«La Terra, vuoi dire? Mmh... forse i manicaretti di mia moglie Chichi! Ma in linea di massima no... non fino ad oggi, almeno» rispose Goku.  
Smise di mangiare e osservò la mezza pagnotta che teneva tra le mani. No, non gli era mai mancato nessuno. E improvvisamente si sentì strano, sentì qualcosa dentro di sé, qualcosa che non aveva mai provato sino ad allora: malinconia.  
Quella sera, per la prima volta, Goku contattò Re Kaioh. Quella sera scoprì che il suo migliore amico Crilin era morto un mese prima. Quella sera, dopo cinque anni terrestri, Goku provò sulla propria pelle il senso di colpa._  


•••

  
_«Non ti sei mai chiesto come mai tuo fratello non sia qui?» domandò Shenron, sulla collina che dava al campo da combattimento principale. Decine e decine di combattenti si stavano scontrando, allenando, provando tecniche nuove, meditando. Goku, preso dalla stanchezza dopo una giornata intera di duelli, si era adagiato sull'erba color ottanio per osservare gli spiriti combattivi. Egli corrugò la fronte, preso alla sprovvista da quella domanda.  
«In effetti no, non me lo sono mai chiesto. Però penso che non fosse sufficientemente forte al momento della sua morte, reclutarlo non sarebbe di prestigio te» azzardò Goku, ripensando alla forza combattiva di Radish al momento del suo arrivo sulla Terra. Non gli era quasi mai tornato in mente, nonostante avesse uno stretto legame di sangue con lui. Probabilmente perché non era una persona buona e forse non lo era mai stata, ma in quel momento non poté fare a meno di riflettere sul fatto che, dandogli fiducia, anch'egli sarebbe potuto cambiare. Ce l'aveva fatta Vegeta, insomma!  
«Esattamente» confermò Shenron, con le mani unite compostamente a livello del ventre.  
«Ma non mi è chiaro come mai non ci siano altri combattenti fortissimi, ad esempio Cell» asserì Goku.  
«Cell era un esperimento di laboratorio, è nato grazie alle cellule di altri combattenti e si è costruito una potenza grazie all'energia altrui. Un parassita! Da solo non sarebbe mai arrivato a quella potenza. Non è esattamente il genere di guerriero che vogliamo, qui».  
«Capisco,» concluse Goku in un sospiro, «grazie del chiarimento».  
Durante gli otto anni di permanenza in quel luogo aveva imparato l'educazione e l'eleganza dei draghi e di alcuni combattenti come Juno. Si era reso conto di non essere un caso perso come tutti credevano e, con un pizzico di impegno e contegno, riusciva quasi a risultare credibile.  
Inoltre si era ritagliato tanto, tantissimo tempo per meditare e incrementare il proprio Ki senza usare la forza fisica.  
Non vi era notte, non vi era giorno. Non esisteva lo scorrere del tempo in quel luogo, ma gli era stata donata una clessidra della durata di ventiquattro ore terrestri, in quel modo contava gli anni che passavano ma, man mano che trascorrevano i giorni, i ricordi di Goku si affievolivano, i momenti in cui pensava ai propri cari erano sempre più radi, proprio per quel motivo aveva chiesto a Re Kaioh di contattarlo per gli eventi più importanti, in modo da rimanere attaccato alla Terra almeno per un filo._  


•••

  
_«Mo... morta?»  
«Mi dispiace, Goku»  
Re Kaioh interruppe il collegamento e Goku si sentì svuotato, improvvisamente. La sua migliore amica, Bulma, era passata a miglior vita e, solo in quel momento, si rese conto che lo scorrere del tempo avrebbe pian piano portato all'invecchiare di tutti i suoi cari. E anche di lui.  
Si guardò nel riflesso del lago e si vide cresciuto, erano passati oramai dieci anni e mezzo dal giorno in cui era arrivato lì che era poco più che un bambino._  
_Bulma era morta, e non sarebbe passato molto tempo prima che per i propri amici giungesse il tempo di lasciare la vita terrena. E, a dire il vero, non sarebbe passato molto tempo nemmeno prima che lui avrebbe dovuto compiere il famoso passo.  
Provò dispiacere per lei, ma era come se tutto ciò fosse così fievole da sfuggirgli dalle mani, come se la sua stessa umanità gli stesse scivolando via senza che potesse fare niente.  
Tutto d'un tratto, però, nel vuoto cosmico che albergava nel suo cuore, una figura bassa dai capelli a punta tornò nella sua mente come un fiume in piena.  
Vegeta, il principe dei saiyan... era il marito di Bulma. Si domandò come avrebbe potuto reagire a una tale perdita, si domandò se un uomo così fiero e orgoglioso potesse dimostrare di essere affranto. Erano diventati amici, loro, soprattutto nell'ultimo periodo della sua permanenza sulla Terra. Ricordò lo scontro con Li Shenron nel quale aveva avuto l'onore di battersi al suo fianco e non poté fare a meno di sorridere.  
Ed eccoli, finalmente, i suoi ricordi, la sua umanità. Ma fu proprio a causa di quel pensiero che riuscì distintamente a sentire il dispiacere per la morte della sua amica, la voglia di poter tornare anche solo per un istante laggiù e porgerle un ultimo saluto. Si sentì triste, e non gli piacque. Avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa per spegnere di nuovo i suoi sentimenti umani o altrimenti non sarebbe sopravvissuto, altrimenti avrebbe combinato solo guai. Come avrebbe fatto a combattere per l'eternità se si fosse lasciato andare ai ricordi? Scosse la testa ma l'immagine di Vegeta, il pensiero di come si potesse sentire per la morte di sua moglie non riuscì ad abbandonarlo finché, ad un tratto, ebbe un'illuminazione._  
_Goku si mise a correre.  
  
Corse giù per la collina, corse per i prati e per il campo di combattimento, corse tra i combattenti e ricercò con lo sguardo una figura familiare che avrebbe potuto dar risposta ai suoi dubbi e quesiti. Corse fino al tempio e finalmente lo vide: Shenron, impegnato in un confronto insieme a Polunga.  
«Shenron! Shenron! Ho una domanda da farti!» urlò con il fiatone. Il drago si interruppe e volse il suo sguardo verso il discepolo.  
«Ti ascolto, Son Goku» disse lui, piatto. Polunga, al suo fianco, non poté fare a meno di ascoltare.  
«Conosco una persona che potrebbe far parte dei tuoi combattenti!» dichiarò Goku, a gran voce.  
«Se così fosse ce ne saremmo già accorti e occupati!» sentenziò Polunga, incrociando le braccia al petto poderoso.  
«No, no perché è ancora in vita! Si tratta di Vegeta! Vegeta... Brief? Uhm, sì, ha preso quel cognome sulla Terra. Ma è un saiyan, come me. Il principe, per l'esattezza! È fortissimo, o almeno lo era quando me ne sono andato dalla Terra. Ma, conoscendolo, si sarà allenato tantissimo in questi dieci anni» rivelò Goku. Ricordò i loro combattimenti, i loro allenamenti, i loro scontri. Era sicuramente l'unico in grado di stare al suo passo.  
Vegeta sarebbe stato un valoroso combattente per la Dimora dei Draghi e, in quel momento che Bulma lo aveva lasciato per sempre, era certo che avrebbe gradito un'eternità di quel tipo rispetto al semplice Regno degli Inferi che probabilmente gli sarebbe spettato prima o poi.   
«L'ho già tenuto d'occhio. Tutto dipenderà se morirà combattendo oppure no» confermò Shenron con un movimento repentino delle vibrisse.  
«Ma non ci sono più nemici da combattere sulla Terra! Non potrà morire combattendo a meno che non venga informato così che possa scontrarsi con qualcuno! Lo avete già fatto con Pyoki!» insistette Goku, completamente certo che il suo rivale di sempre avrebbe gradito un destino simile al suo._  
_«Pyoki era anziano e sul punto di morte, l'abbiamo portato qui per informarlo in modo che potesse tornare sul suo pianeta e morire combattendo. Abbiamo chiamato questo strappo alla regola “la pietà dei draghi”» rammentò Shenron._  
_«Beh, anche Vegeta ha una certa età, non so quanti anni gli restino!» disse con tono di ovvietà, contando con le dita e calcolando quanti anni potesse avere il suo amico. Una settantina, forse?  
«Ebbene non è così: il saiyan Vegeta e la terrestre Bulma hanno usato uno dei miei desideri per tornare giovani» intervenne Polunga con voce profonda e gutturale. Voltò le spalle per avviarsi all'interno del tempio, seguito a sua volta da Shenron.  
«Eeeeh?!» soffiò Goku, colto completamente alla sprovvista. «Questo cambia tutto, allora. Dannazione, speravo di potermi scontrare di nuovo con lui...»_  


•••

  
_Il sudore freddo sulla sua fronte sembrava non volersi prosciugare nemmeno quando, destandosi dal tatami sul quale gli era stato concesso dormire, si avvicinò all'arco finestra che mostrava l'immensa valle dei combattimenti. Non c'era vento, in quel luogo, e quella era una delle altre che gli sarebbe sempre mancata.  
Quattordici anni, tre mesi, nove giorni. Si era segnato tutto, Goku, sul muro di quella che - in una situazione normale - avrebbe potuto chiamare “stanza”. Un luogo all'interno del tempio dei combattenti solamente dotato di un letto, di una vasca e di un contenitore per i suoi bisogni che doveva pensar lui stesso a svuotare. Non esattamente il massimo della comodità contando che, ai primi piani, vi erano enormi stanze dotate di divani comodi, grandi vasche di acqua bollente e docce profumate. Ovviamente l'accesso alla propria sala era consentito solamente agli spiriti guerrieri, una per ogni fazione. Non che i combattenti avessero bisogno di riposare, ma per puro sfizio gli erano concesse molte comodità._  
_Tuttavia Goku si era oramai abituato alla sua dimora provvisoria, tuttalpiù che non sarebbe mancato poi tanto tempo per ottenere l'accesso ai privilegi degli spiriti guerrieri.  
Quel giorno però non era riuscito a dormire. Succedeva sempre più spesso, sempre più frequentemente. Sognava loro: i suoi amici, i suoi figli, la sua famiglia. Si svegliava in preda al panico ed al sudore, ma non avrebbe dovuto darlo a vedere. Non capiva perché, non ne aveva la minima idea. Durante il giorno erano rari i momenti in cui si ritrovava a pensare a loro ma, evidentemente, il suo inconscio portava a galla tutto durante le ore del riposo._  
_Scese di corsa i gradini che conducevano al grande atrio comune comunicante con il giardino, nella speranza di trovare qualche combattente disposto ad allenarsi con lui per aiutarlo a distrarsi dai suoi pensieri, ma non vi era alcuna traccia di Juno, Ukim, Dogota o altri guerrieri con i quali aveva stretto amicizia durante gli anni. Probabilmente erano già al campo, oppure impegnati nella meditazione. Sospirò e decise così di spostarsi nel giardino, venendo però interrotto da una fastidiosissima voce familiare._  
_«Bene, bene, bene, Son Goku».  
«Konero» salutò Goku, trattenendo a malapena la voglia di lasciarsi andare ad un'espressione infastidita. Konero era il drago più prestigioso della Dimora dei Draghi dopo Onyma, e anche uno dei più antipatici. La sua smania di potere e prestigio non lasciava scampo a chiunque volesse intromettersi tra lui e il suo posto altolocato. Non aveva mai rinunciato a fargli presente quanto fosse privilegiato a essere stato accettato in quel posto e che, se fosse stato in suo potere decidere del suo destino, lo avrebbe fatto fuori immediatamente il giorno stesso in cui era arrivato. Non scorreva buon sangue tra Konero e Shenron, questo era ovvio. Il più grande timore di Konero era quello che egli crescesse così tanto da fargli perdere il suo bel posto in cima alla “classifica”.  
«Ti sto osservando, sai?» rivelò il drago rosso con le vibrisse nere, con un sadico sorriso. «Pian piano stai arrivando a cedere. Lo vedo, lo vedo dai tuoi umani occhi».  
«Devo contraddirti, temo che ti sbagli» disse Goku, mantenendo uno sguardo freddo e distaccato.  
«Manca poco al momento della verità, Son Goku. Ti aspetto al varco» concluse Konero.  
Girò i tacchi e si avviò verso il giardino con le braccia conserte._  
_Il momento della verità. Goku, a quelle parole, si incupì._  


•••

  
_«Sei giunto fin qui, Son Goku. Sei sopravvissuto per quasi quindici anni nella Dimora dei Draghi, ti sei rivelato coraggioso, uno dei più forti, dei più determinati».  
Goku, serio, al centro della stanza rotonda dagli inserti color oro, annuì in segno di ringraziamento in direzione del Drago Superiore._  
_«Pertanto abbiamo comunemente accordato di darti la possibilità di essere accolto definitivamente nel nostro mondo» decretò Onyma, socchiudendo leggermente gli occhi. Shenron ghignò compiaciuto nell'esatto istante in cui Konero pronunciò il suo disappunto con uno sbuffo quasi impercettibile.  
La mascella di Goku scattò, il suo cuore fremette, non riuscì a decifrare completamente quella sensazione._  
_Fierezza? Panico? Forse entrambe. Gioia, stupore, ansia. Emozioni contrastanti.  
«Vi ringrazio» disse solennemente Goku, chinando leggermente il capo.  
Se c'era qualcosa che aveva imparato durante quegli anni era senza dubbio il rispetto e il rigore che sulla Terra non aveva mai appreso. Quell'anziano signore nelle sembianze di un ventottenne aveva esattamente lo stesso aspetto di sempre, tranne che gli occhi: gli occhi tenevano celate emozioni troppo forti. Goku non aveva potuto cedere durante quegli anni, mai. E inizialmente ci era riuscito alla grande: non c'era stato alcun bisogno di reprimersi, di tenere a bada il suo lato umano e la sua mancanza di casa. Ma, specialmente dopo la morte di Bulma, Goku si era ritrovato a combattere con il proprio inconscio.  
Aveva appositamente smesso di farsi contattare spesso da Re Kaioh appunto per tenersi lontano dalla sofferenza, aveva deciso che non ci avrebbe più pensato e così era riuscito a fare ma... tutte le notti il proprio Super-Io veniva a galla. Li sognava, sognava tutti loro.  
Così, in bilico tra la vita terrena e quella ultraterrena, aveva davvero iniziato a cedere, specialmente negli ultimi mesi. Ma non lo aveva dato a vedere. Aveva tenuto i denti stretti, Goku, in attesa del giorno in cui finalmente sarebbe morto e non avrebbe dovuto più preoccuparsi di non cedere. E quel giorno, forse, era arrivato.  
Il giorno in cui aveva scoperto che Chichi era morta, il giorno del suo funerale.  
Aveva chiesto di poter tornare indietro undici giorni in anticipo rispetto al previsto, così da porre fine alla sua stessa esistenza il prima possibile e avere al contempo il modo di dire addio a colei che era stata sua moglie.  
«Alla luce di tutto ciò, puoi tornare sulla Terra subito, se è questo che desideri. Ricordati: cinquanta giorni, non di più» decretò Onyma, appoggiato con la schiena sul suo trono, ricordandogli il tempo che avrebbe avuto a disposizione per morire. O meglio, per essere ucciso, perché quella era una delle regole imposte dall'Aldilà per poter portare gli spiriti guerrieri in quel luogo.  
Goku chiuse gli occhi e inspirò a pieni polmoni. Finalmente avrebbe potuto tornare sul suo pianeta per morire da combattente e tornare nella Dimora dei Draghi da spirito guerriero. Non avrebbe più sofferto nell'indecisione, in quel purgatorio durato troppi anni per la sanità mentale di chiunque. Si sarebbe distaccato dalla sua umanità esattamente come aveva sempre desiderato._  
_Era cambiato durante quei quindici anni, la sua coscienza era cambiata, il suo modo di ragionare era cambiato. Forse il trattenere tutte quelle emozioni lo aveva portato a un nuovo stato di pensiero. Più maturo, più cupo, più introspettivo, elevato._  
  
  
_«Vorrei chiedervi un'ultima cosa» aggiunse Goku, facendo calare il silenzio tombale all'interno della stanza. Si morse il labbro, era una cosa a cui spesso aveva pensato durante gli ultimi anni, una cosa per la quale sarebbe valsa la pena lottare.  
«Spiegati, Son Goku» lo invitò a parlare Onyma, con il gesto della mano sinistra.  
«Sarà difficile per me trovare un nemico dal quale farmi uccidere. C'è solo una persona che potrebbe essere in grado di farlo ma, ahimè, è un gran testardo» ammise Goku, sorridendo sghembo ripensando all'uomo del quale stava parlando. «Per questo motivo vi chiedo di poter rivelare a questa persona della Dimora dei Draghi e delle mie intenzioni, in modo da essere sicuro di essere ucciso».  
«QUESTO È RIDICOLO!» urlò Konero, alzandosi in piedi.  
«Sono problemi tuoi se non riesci a farti uccidere, non ti è permesso rivelare informazioni riservate ad altri umani! A nessuno è permesso sapere della Dimora dei Draghi» aggiunse Bekev, un altro drago piuttosto taciturno e dall'aria non propriamente cordiale._  
_«Lo dico anche nel vostro interesse: è uno dei combattenti più forti dell'intera galassia. Potreste prenderlo qui, in futuro, quando morirà» continuò Goku, insistente.  
Onyma mise a tacere il brusio all'interno della setta. Sembrava incuriosito.   
«La persona a cui ti riferisci è Vegeta, il re dei saiyan?» chiese conferma il Drago Superiore. mettendosi entrambe le mani sotto al mento._  
_«Il principe, sì» asserì Goku, sottolineando la carica del suo rivale, quella con la quale si era sempre definito.  
«Vegeta IV è a tutti gli effetti il re della specie saiyan, in quanto suo padre, Vegeta III, è perito anni or sono. Ci hai già chiesto di portarlo in questo luogo, Son Goku. Ti ho già risposto che l'umano in questione è troppo giovane per poter beneficiare della pietà dei draghi, come Pyoki» si ripeté Polunga con voce roca._  
_«Ve ne prego, Onyma! Sono sicuro che Vegeta non farà parola con nessuno di questo posto, è la persona più degna di fiducia di tutto l'universo, se lo terrà per sé! Sarebbe un vero peccato se un combattente così forte vi sfuggisse di mano, no? Sarà come una “pietà dei draghi” leggermente anticipata» insistette Goku, scomponendo il suo fare distinto, tornando per un attimo a essere lo spudorato ragazzino di un tempo.  
«In questo modo verrebbe favorito un'altra volta Shenron. Credo che, nel caso questo re dei saiyan arrivi qui, dovremo giocarcelo. Potremmo organizzare un torneo di combattimenti per ottenerlo, visto che è così forte» propose Tetas, un drago blu e viola dal viso appuntito e il corpo muscoloso. Sicuramente Vegeta non avrebbe gradito che qualcuno giocasse con il suo destino alle sue spalle ma, se quello era l'unico modo per dargli la possibilità di non marcire all'inferno, allora ne sarebbe valsa la pena. Ancora non sapeva che, così facendo, aveva appena messo a repentaglio la vita di Vegeta.  
Silenzio. Silenzio denso e vischioso. Goku guardò tutti i draghi immersi nei loro pensieri, nessuno ebbe da obiettare. Forse il drago Tetas non aveva avuto una malvagia idea. Goku ci sperò, ci spero davvero. Sarebbe stato davvero meraviglioso passare l'eternità a combattere contro il suo rivale di una vita.  
Non seppe come, non seppe perché, ma l'attesa durò poco._  
_«Permesso accordato, MA! Bada bene: non dovrai invitarlo anch'egli a morire per raggiungere questo posto. Se e quando lo vorrà fare, saprà come fare. Ma non devi essere tu ad influenzarlo» decretò il Drago Superiore, portando così una gradita notizia che rese quel momento decisamente meno difficile. «E nessun altro al mondo dovrà sapere di questo luogo, questo dev'essere chiaro».  
«Chiarissimo! Grazie, grazie mille» disse sentitamente Goku, carico come non mai. Per un attimo il panico sembrò nascondersi dietro a quel coraggio inaspettato. Non lo sentì più. Si sentì sereno, deciso, combattivo.  
«Te lo rammento un'ultima volta, Son Goku: cinquanta giorni. Non hai altra scelta» gli ricordò Shenron, alzandosi dal suo trono.  
Goku divenne immediatamente serio. Probabilmente un'altra scelta non l'avrebbe nemmeno voluta e per quel motivo non se lo chiese, non glielo chiese: cosa sarebbe successo se non fosse ritornato?  
Forse aveva preferito albergare nella beata ignoranza. _  
_Si guardò intorno, le grida di battaglia al di fuori della stanza lo caricarono ulteriormente. Sarebbe tornato, avrebbe continuato a combattere con tutti quei guerrieri dalla forza immensa, sarebbe tornato ad aiutare Juno nelle sue lotte contro Freezer, sarebbe tornato ed avrebbe goduto di tutti i privilegi di quel luogo. Non avrebbe più avuto bisogno di mangiare il pane e quella zuppa orribile, non avrebbe più fatto incubi perché non avrebbe avuto bisogno di dormire. Non avrebbe sentito la stanchezza e il dolore sarebbe stato solo cosa passeggera. Si sarebbe rigenerato per sempre, per l'eternità.  
E, prima o poi, forse accanto a lui ci sarebbe stato il suo rivale di una vita. Vegeta. La pillola fu più dolce da mandar giù, a quel pensiero._  
_«Sei pronto a morire?» domandò Onyma, con tono piatto.  
Goku alzò lo sguardo, serrando poi la mascella. Era convinto, totalmente convinto. Era l'unico modo per non sentire più nulla, nessun senso di colpa, nessuna sofferenza.  
«Sì. Sono pronto» confermò Goku, senza sbattere le palpebre.  
Shenron si avvicinò a lui immediatamente con passi eleganti e così, dopo aver posato la sua mano verde sulla sua spalla, rese tutto completamente buio._  
  


_Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Ciao ragazzi/ragazze! Se siete arrivati fin qui, beh, complimenti! Il capitolo è stato molto lungo e ricco di informazioni. Che dite? Cosa pensate della Dimora dei Draghi? Ci avete capito qualcosa di più? Ebbene abbiamo scoperto che Goku ha voluto coinvolgere Vegeta ben più di quanto ci aspettassimo, e ben prima.  
> Da prossimo capitolo torniamo sulla Terra, nel presente, dove abbiamo lasciato i nostri due saiyan a vivere distanti, ognuno con la propria famiglia. Vegeta non ha voluto più sentire parlare di Kaarot dopo che egli è stato scoperto dai suoi figli, e Goku ha deciso di godersi il tempo che gli rimaneva insieme a loro. Ma si mancano, cari loro...   
> Chissà, chissà cosa succederà adesso! Lo scoprirete domenica prossima :D   
> Eevaa


	30. Raggiungimi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 30 - RAGGIUNGIMI **   
  
****

_  
I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start  
_

  
**The scientist:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RB-RcX5DS5A>

«Aiuto!»  
Vegeta tentò di urlare ma uscì solo un rantolo di voce roca, quasi fosse appena uscito da una lunghissima apnea. Era buio intorno a sé, non vi era alcuna luce, alcuna traccia da seguire. Si sentiva la testa pesante e le mani bloccate aderenti al corpo. Provò a divincolarsi ma non ci riuscì, pur non essendoci nulla che facesse resistenza contro il proprio corpo. Era paralizzato.  
«C'è qualcuno? AIUTO!»  
«Che succede?»  
Kakaroth. Quella era la voce di Kaarot, l'avrebbe riconosciuta tra mille. Non sembrava lontano, poteva percepire persino al sua aura farsi sempre più vicina.  
«Non lo so... non riesco a muovermi» asserì il principe tentando di contorcersi e di annaspare nel buio, ma niente.  
D'improvviso la luce si accese, ma Vegeta dovette socchiudere le palpebre. Da quanto si trovava lì dentro? Come potevano i suoi occhi essere così poco abituati alla limpidezza?  
Li riaprì piano piano, mettendo poi a fuoco qualcosa che mai, mai si sarebbe aspettato di vedere. Kaarot era lì, davanti a lui. Sorrideva, era tranquillo, come se tutto fosse normale.  
Ma no, non c'era proprio nulla di normale in quel luogo, soprattutto perché, proprio dietro di lui, un'altra figura si stava avvicinando con un ghigno molto noto: il suo. Era se stesso.  
«Ma cosa...» il principe soffiò. Sentì come se non avesse più ossigeno. Si guardò le mani e i piedi e non erano legati, tentò di muoversi ma era ancora paralizzato.  
Kaarot si girò verso l'altro Vegeta, il doppione, e non smise di sorridere. Lo abbracciò, lo abbracciò come aveva fatto con il vero Vegeta, poi lo guardò negli occhi. Erano vicini, molto vicini, così vicini da far toccare i loro nasi, così uniti persino da far sfiorare le loro bocche.  
«Cosa... ma che...» gracchiò Vegeta. assistendo in prima persona a quella scena. No, non poteva accadere, non poteva accadere così. «Sme... smettetela»  
Si sentì la bocca asciutta, avrebbe voluto urlare ma non ci riuscì. Ma eccolo lì, quello specchio di se stesso, quell'identico gemello uscito da chissà dove, levò una mano sopra la testa del suo rivale. Fece brillare di luce propria quell'oggetto che prima, il vero Vegeta, non aveva notato. Un pugnale.  
«NO! KAAROT, SCAPPA!» urlò il principe dei saiyan. Ma fu troppo tardi.  
Una, due, cinque coltellate. E ancora, ancora, ancora. Il gemello di Vegeta rideva senza voce, senza emettere suono, accarezzando con gli occhi l'immagine di quel corpo scempiato che si accasciò senza smettere di sorridere. E ancora una, due, tre coltellate.  
Il principe, quello vero, provò di nuovo a divincolarsi. Avrebbe dovuto salvarlo, avrebbe dovuto fermare quello spettro di se stesso, ma non riuscì a fare niente. Urlò di nuovo nel disperato tentativo di far cessare quel martirio.  
«LASCIALO STARE! LASCIALO! LAS-»  
  
«PAPÀ!»  
Vegeta aprì gli occhi inspirando con la bocca come se qualcuno avesse tentato di strangolarlo. Si mise seduto, tossendo, respirando affannosamente. Mise poi lentamente a fuoco la figura femminile che, con volto apprensivo, sostava sopra di lui.  
«B... Bra?!» soffiò lui, deglutendo. Le luci del mattino penetravano tramite la finestra e un gran mal di testa iniziò a prendersi gioco di lui.  
Un incubo. Era stato solo un incubo. Un sogno terribile. Quanto aveva dormito? E soprattutto, quanto aveva bevuto? Si guardò intorno e trovò tutte le risposte sul suo comodino. Erano quasi le nove del mattino e due bottiglie di whiskey si facevano compagnia, svuotate fino al fondo.  
«Stai bene?» domandò sua figlia, con gli occhi spalancati. «Urlavi... urlavi cose incomprensibili. Per fortuna Goku Jr è all'asilo, altrimenti si sarebbe spaventato. L'unica parola che ho capito era... “Kaarot”».  
«Sto bene. Ho solo esagerato con il whiskey» mentì il principe.  
Si alzò con un balzo e tentò in tutti i modi di rimanere in equilibrio su se stesso. Bra, dietro di lui, lo guardò allontanarsi con sguardo affranto.  
  
  
Cielo, ma come diavolo si era ridotto? Non ricordava perché, ma aveva deciso di rubare dell'alcol dalle scorte in cantina per riuscire a dormire sonni tranquilli, che poi tranquilli non erano decisamente stati. Quel sogno l'aveva sconvolto a dir poco. Lui, Kaarot, l'altro Vegeta che lo uccideva ma ancor prima... no. Non sapeva cosa lo avesse più sconvolto. Vederlo morire così oppure... oppure quel _bacio_.  
Si sentiva agitato, stanco, nervoso, rabbioso.  
Provò a farsi una doccia, a mangiare qualcosa, ad allenarsi nella gravity room per il resto della mattinata ma niente. Nessun allenamento sarebbe valso la pena, era inutile. Non c'erano sfide, nessuna voglia di combattere, _nessuno_ da combattere.  
Ed era proprio quel senso di solitudine che lo aveva reso insofferente e insonne durante tutta la settimana precedente, sette giorni in cui era stato chiuso nella Capsule Corporation. E quel giorno... quel giorno era anche peggio. Il senso di angoscia e inquietudine non accennò a scemare nemmeno quando, con veemenza, il principe iniziò a sbattere la testa contro il muro.  
«Stupido! Stupido! Idiota!» si disse, colpendo con la fronte la lastra metallica che ricopriva la gravity room, scalfendola solo leggermente. Fortunatamente era stata progettata per reggere colpi ben più pesanti che le sue testate.  
«Cretino! Imbecille! Stu-»  
«Mi aspettavo almeno un “ciao”, prima degli insulti».  
«AAAH!» Vegeta urlò di spavento e balzò in aria, lanciando poi un colpo dell'aura nella direzione della voce che aveva appena sentito. L'uomo poco dietro di lui, però, deviò il raggio di luce e lo fece estinguere contro una delle pareti, come se niente fosse.  
E chi poteva essere se non _lui_ , se non quell'inutile terza classe che Vegeta stava tentando di evitare da ben sette giorni e che per giunta si era presentato lì in quel modo e di soppiatto, quasi facendogli venire un infarto. Il principe dei saiyan si immobilizzò, congelandolo con lo sguardo.  
«Scusa, ogni tanto mi dimentico che il teletrasporto può essere inaspettato» bofonchiò Goku, sorridendo ampiamente come se nulla fosse successo.  
«Cosa diavolo ci fai qui?» gli domandò sua maestà, con tono velenoso.  
«Beh, voglio allenarmi, che domande!» dichiarò Goku, a braccia aperte. Continuò a mantenere quell'increspatura felice sul viso che Vegeta avrebbe tanto, tanto voluto disintegrare con le sue stesse mani.  
Sua maestà percepì una delle vene sul collo pulsare per la tensione. Allenarsi? Ma con che criterio era venuto a disturbarlo per una cosa del genere?  
«Sparisci» gli intimò il principe.  
Voltò le spalle e si diresse verso l'uscita della gravity room con una grandissima voglia di dare fuoco a tutto il pianeta. Allenarsi? Ma per l'amor del cielo!  
«Ehh? Ma come?» lo inseguì Goku. Tentò di fermarlo, con occhi spalancati e un'espressione da bambino a cui era stato portato via il giocattolo. «Vegeta! Anche se non sono più il tuo coinquilino non vuol dire che non possiamo allenarci insieme!»  
«Sei diventato sordo, oltre che scemo? Ho detto SPARISCI!»  
  
No. Goku non se ne sarebbe andato neanche se lo avesse minacciato di morte – che poi che razza di minaccia sarebbe stata, oramai? - l'avrebbe convinto costi quel che costi. Ci aveva tentato, ci aveva tentato eccome a stargli alla larga, a mantenere una certa distanza da Vegeta, a lasciarlo in pace.  
Inizialmente aveva persino creduto che sarebbe stato meglio così in vista di ciò che sarebbe dovuto succedere, ma ci erano voluti ben pochi giorni per comprendere che quella lontananza forzata non stesse realmente facendo bene a nessuno e, anzi, lo rendeva così nervoso da non riuscire a combinare niente di buono.  
Aveva supplicato Goten di recarsi con lui sul pianeta dei Kaioshin a combattere ma, naturalmente, non c'era stato verso di schiodarlo dal suo maledettissimo telefono. Con Gohan non ci aveva nemmeno provato e Pan e Trunks oramai erano troppo impegnati. Ub, invece, era alle prese con la costruzione di un ospedale vicino al suo villaggio. Nella disperazione aveva persino chiamato C18 e la sua risposta era stata quella di andare al diavolo; aveva quindi scoperto a sue spese che dopo la morte di Crilin era diventata persino più acida e scontrosa di prima. L'unico che aveva risposto alla sua chiamata era stato Tensing ma, anche per lui, la vecchiaia iniziava a farsi sentire e non c'era nessuno stimolo a combattere contro una persona che non riusciva a stare al suo livello. Goku aveva provato anche a contattare una _persona_ che conosceva, una persona che solamente lui sapeva sarebbe stata ideale per allenarsi, ma poi ci aveva ripensato: non era ancora il _momento_.  
La verità era una e una soltanto: solamente Vegeta sarebbe stato in grado di stare al suo passo. Ma non si trattava solo di quello, in fin dei conti. Il principe dei saiyan gli mancava per davvero, anche nelle più piccole cose, ma ovviamente non gliel'avrebbe mai detto e soprattutto non riusciva a capire come fosse possibile. Si trovava bene con la sua famiglia, Videl era nettamente una cuoca migliore di Vegeta, nessuno in quella casa lo trattava “male” come il principe, eppure sentiva che gli mancava sempre qualcosa, qualcosa che avrebbe a tutti i costi voluto riprendersi.  
No, non avrebbe accettato un semplice “sparisci” come risposta e proprio per quel motivo, nel medesimo istante in cui Vegeta premette il pulsante per aprire la gravity room, Goku lo bloccò per un braccio e, quando la porta scorrevole si spalancò, da fuori nessuno avrebbe più potuto scorgerli all'interno della stanza. Era vuota.   
  
  
«KAAROT, SEI UN UOMO MORTO!» urlò Vegeta, iniziando ad attaccarlo violentemente, sfoderando colpi così mirati e precisi che Goku fece fatica a schivare.  
«Questo già lo so!» precisò, trasformandosi poi anch'egli in Super Saiyan.  
«Ehi, voi due, smettetela immediatamente! Prima devo portarvi sul pianeta satellite» intervenne Kibitoshin.  
Si avvicinò a loro e, senza aspettare che riuscissero a controbattere, li teletrasportò sul satellite e li abbandonò a loro stessi.  
«Io non ho mai detto di volerci venire!» replicò Vegeta, adirato, ricordandosi poi di essere riuscito a teletrasportarsi, una volta. «Anzi, me ne torno subito a casa» aggiunse.  
Si mise due dita in fronte e ci provò, ma niente. La rabbia pervadeva il suo corpo e lo stringeva come filo spinato; in nessun modo sarebbe riuscito a liberarsene.  
«Forse avresti dovuto allenarti di più per riuscirci di nuovo» puntualizzò Goku, con un sorriso sornione.  
«Taci!» sibilò Vegeta. Chiuse ancora gli occhi e si figurò nella mente l'immagine di Bra, ricercando la sua aura tra gli abitanti della Terra.  
«Posso aiutarti, se vuoi» propose Goku. Allentò la trasformazione e tornò normale, in uno stato di completa calma.  
«Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto» abbaiò il principe, stizzito.  
Si voltò di spalle, provando e riprovando a concentrarsi ma no, sarebbe stato impossibile farlo con quel mentecatto che gli vorticava intorno. Forse avrebbe dovuto tramortirlo per zittirlo e mandarlo in fin di vita, come la prima e l'ultima volta che era riuscito a teletrasportarsi.  
«Innanzitutto prova a lasciare andare la tua energia, all'inizio è più facile».  
«Ho detto che non mi serve il tuo aiuto!» ripeté Vegeta, sbuffando.  
Riprovò e riprovò ma si rese conto che, seppur vero che ci era riuscito una volta, si era trattato di una situazione di emergenza e forse era stata l'adrenalina che aveva in corpo ad aiutarlo nel compimento del teletrasporto. Dannazione, avrebbe voluto imparare per davvero quella tecnica ma per farlo, forse, avrebbe dovuto accettare i consigli di quel mentecatto.  
Aprì un occhio solo e si accertò che Kaarot non lo stesse guardando poi, rassegnandosi, tornò al suo stadio naturale. Che smacco!  
«Cerca di teletrasportarti da una persona vicina, inizialmente. Prova con me» gli disse Goku, allontanandosi di qualche metro. Vegeta sentì i passi di Kaarot farsi un poco più lontani. Cercò la sua aura, la poteva percepire forte e chiara. Oramai l'avrebbe riconosciuta fra mille altre, era esattamente come il timbro della voce. Se lo figurò nella mente, lo vide proprio lì davanti a sé ma, proprio nel momento in cui tentò di recarsi da lui, un senso di nervoso lo colse di soppiatto.  
Dannato Kaarot, stava davvero cercando di insegnargli qualcosa? Da quando prendeva “lezioni” da lui? Si irrigidì e aprì gli occhi, ringhiando profondamente per poi lasciare andare entrambe le braccia lungo ai fianchi. Avrebbe dovuto superare e scavalcare quell'altissimo ostacolo che era il suo orgoglio.  
Riprovò, ma la calma sembrava una meta irraggiungibile. Sentì i passi dell'idiota farsi sempre più vicini ma non aprì gli occhi, non fin quando non percepì una mano calda spostare le sue dita e posizionarle meglio. Brivido. Un brivido gli percorse la schiena e sentì le proprie gambe cedere.  
«Prova così» suggerì Goku, con un filo di voce, respirando più veloce dal momento in cui la sua pelle era venuta a contatto con le nocche ruvide del principe per aggiustare la posizione necessaria per teletrasportarsi. Cielo, quanto avrebbe voluto sciogliere quella tensione, Goku. Quanto avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo di nuovo come aveva fatto la settimana prima.  
Vegeta aprì gli occhi e lo guardò senza dire una parola, ma quel contatto lo fece irrigidire ancora di più. Cielo, cosa gli stava succedendo? Perché era così agitato? Perché quel tocco lo aveva scosso fin dentro alle ossa? E perché diamine al posto di andare lontano quell'idiota se ne stava lì impalato a fissarlo in quel modo?  
«Dovresti allontanarti, se vuoi che ci riprovi» borbottò il principe, avvertendo la lingua secca contro il palato.  
«Già, certo...» disse frettolosamente Goku, svegliandosi da una sorta di trance catatonico e correndo poi più lontano. Si era perso nei suoi occhi, come al solito. Si era perso in quelle iridi nere che avevano la capacità di inghiottirlo come sabbie mobili e si sentì stupido, terribilmente stupido.  
Vegeta respirò profondamente più e più volte, provando a lasciare andare tutta l'angoscia, tutta la rabbia. Tentò di rilassarsi, tentò di pensare solo a cose positive, proprio come aveva fatto quando aveva salvato la vita al suo rivale, poco più di una settimana prima. Lo ricercò con la mente, lo ricercò con tutte le sue forze e pensò di volerlo raggiungere, di voler tornare ad essere vicini. Per un attimo si diede dello sciocco, del patetico, dell'idiota, ma sentiva che avrebbe potuto funzionare per teletrasportarsi da lui. Desiderò di avvicinarsi, di ridurre quella distanza e, percependo con la mente la forza della sua aura, la sentì così vicina da poterla toccare, da potercisi tuffare dentro. E si tuffò.  
  
  
Era una strana sensazione quella che arrecava il teletrasporto. All'inizio sembra quasi nausea, un vuoto d'aria, ma poi adrenalina ed eccitazione pura, soprattutto quando ci si accorge di essere proprio dove si desidera. Come la sensazione di trovarsi al posto giusto nel momento giusto.  
E quello era eccome il posto giusto: quell'imbecille di Kaarot, con un'espressione soddisfatta in volto, sorrideva fiero del suo operato.  
«Ce l'hai fatta!»  
«Tsk, avevi dubbi? Ti ricordo che io sono i-»  
«Il principe dei saiyan, sì» disse Goku, sbuffando, senza però smettere di sorridere.  
«Non mi interrompere, razza di fesso!» lo ammonì Vegeta, con un ringhio.  
«Dai, ora riprova! Vado sul pianeta dei Kaiohshin. Raggiungimi».  
E, prima che il principe potesse replicare, Goku sparì nel nulla con estrema facilità.  
«Dannato idiota...» borbottò lui scuotendo la testa, non del tutto conscio del fatto che quell'idiota, per l'appunto, avesse dato il via a un gioco che i bambini terrestri chiamavano “acchiapparella”.  
  
Goku si nascose qua e là per diversi luoghi raggiungendo persone a lui famigliari, ma Vegeta riuscì a trovarlo sempre. Il Genio delle Tartarughe, vedendoli arrivare prima uno e poi l'altro, non poté fare a meno di notare quanto quei due fossero diversi dal solito, differenti da ciò che erano un tempo. Si allenavano insieme, combattevano insieme e, in quel momento, Vegeta si stava persino facendo allenare da Goku per imparare una tecnica nuova. Non gli diedero spiegazioni e partirono nuovamente per andare prima da Gohan, poi da Trunks, al quale venne quasi un infarto nel vedersi piombare prima Goku al suo fianco e poi suo padre sulla scrivania dell'ufficio, rovesciando tutto ciò che c'era sopra (non era ancora precisissimo sulle coordinate di atterraggio); poi andarono da Re Kaioh, poi da Dende, poi di nuovo dai Kaiohshin. Quelle ultime due volte, però, Goku lasciò che fosse Vegeta a teletrasportarsi per primo, per far sì che si allenasse a trovare anche altre persone oltre a lui.  
«Sei ancora un po' lento e a volte impreciso nel luogo di arrivo, ma devi solo esercitarti. Direi che la tecnica l'hai appresa, oramai» dichiarò Goku, fiero di lui.   
«È straordinario, Vegeta! Goku ci ha messo mesi a imparare questa abilità» commentò Kaiohshin il Sommo in tono derisorio nei confronti di Goku, e di questo Vegeta ne fu oltremodo soddisfatto.   
«Uffa! Eravamo meno forti, allora» si giustificò Goku, con il broncio.  
«Non accampare scuse, Kaarot, ammetti la mia superiorità!» ghignò tronfio il principe, alzando il mento con fare vanitoso.  
«Staremo a vedere chi è il migliore!» replicò l'altro, illuminandosi di luce dorata per poi trasformarsi in Super Saiyan.  
Lanciò così il guanto di sfida al proprio rivale il quale, non ricordando nemmeno più il reale motivo per cui aveva iniziato ad apprendere il teletrasporto, lo imitò con un sorriso beffardo.  
Kibitoshin roteò gli occhi e, prendendoli entrambi per gli avambracci, li condusse nuovamente sul pianeta satellite.  


•

  
Si allenarono tutto il pomeriggio e così intensamente da crearsi lesioni evidenti ma, a fine giornata, erano così soddisfatti da non riuscire nemmeno più a ricordare tutta la rabbia, tutto il rancore e tutta la tristezza che li aveva attanagliati nella settimana precedente. Era stato come se, lottando, si fossero immersi in una bolla, in uno spazio protetto e lontano, in un universo alternativo agli innumerevoli dubbi e problemi dai quali però non avrebbero potuto scappare a lungo.  
Ma quel pomeriggio no, non si erano mai fermati a riflettere. Avevano smesso di pensare a tutto, al ritorno di Goku, ai giorni che li separavano dalla sua esecuzione, alle innumerevoli sensazioni provate.  
Respirarono a pieno quel combattimento come se fosse ossigeno in un mondo senz'aria e, solamente quando entrambi crollarono sull'erba fresca, si resero conto di quanto tutto quello gli fosse mancato, di quanto quegli allenamenti facessero estremamente bene ad entrambi.  
Così, uno con un rivolo di sangue lungo la guancia e l'altro con le nocche completamente aperte, si diressero verso il laghetto scuro per potersi rinfrescare, sciacquare. Teletrasportarsi dalle loro famiglie ridotti in quello stato non sarebbe stata una buona idea. Non parlarono, non dissero nulla nemmeno quando, inzuppati e rinfrescati, si sedettero di nuovo per asciugarsi. Si guardarono furtivamente, ogni tanto, avendo cura di non essere scoperti dall'altro. Imbarazzo, sì, imbarazzo, di questo si trattava in fin dei conti.  
Imbarazzo perché Goku non riusciva a fare a meno di... di guardare sua maestà. Di guardare i suoi muscoli, di soffermarsi sulle spalle, sulla schiena, e anche... più in basso.  
Imbarazzo perché Vegeta si sentì bruciare da quegli occhi neri che lo scrutavano, ma non trovò il coraggio di proferire alcuna parola.  
Imbarazzo perché, dopo aver passato diciannove giorni a condividere lo stesso tetto raccontandosi vicende personali e svelandosi segreti profondi, il principe dei saiyan - spaventato dal contatto fisico che si era instaurato tra loro - aveva tentato di uccidere il suo rivale. La sera stessa, Goku si era trasformato in Oozaru palesandosi alla sua famiglia (alla quale probabilmente non era sfuggito il dettaglio che i due saiyan si stessero abbracciando) e poi trasferendosi dai suoi figli su “invito” di Vegeta stesso sette giorni prima.  
E, da allora, nessuno dei due aveva avuto il coraggio di farsi vedere né sentire fino a quel pomeriggio.  
«Che cosa hai fatto questa settimana?» domandò ad un tratto Goku, indiscreto.  
«Prego?» domandò il principe.  
«N-non ci siamo visti per una settimana, volevo solo sapere cosa avessi fatto...»  
«In passato ci siamo persi di vista per anni interi e non ti sei mai interessato a ciò che facevo» gli fece notare Vegeta, memore dei lunghi periodi in cui il suo rivale spariva non e non si faceva vivo per periodi interminabili.  
Goku sorrise sghembo, lanciando poi un sassolino nell'acqua ferma e scintillante del laghetto. Decine e decine di cerchi concentrici si allargarono dal punto in cui la pietra affondò e, quando il primo raggiunse la riva, Goku si decise a parlare.  
«È diverso, ora» ammise, guardando Vegeta di sbieco. Sì, era diverso, ma non riusciva ancora a comprendere il perché. Non riusciva ancora a dare un nome a quello che sentiva, era qualcosa di così nuovo, così strano. Sapeva solo che in quel momento, più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, desiderava trovarsi lì. E forse avrebbe persino desiderato andare più vicino.  
Vegeta sbuffò e si portò entrambe le mani sulla faccia, nascondendovici il viso. Dannazione, sì, sì che era diverso! Era palese, se ne erano accorti entrambi ed era proprio quello il problema. Cielo, aveva passato solo una settimana senza rivolgergli la parola e ambedue erano stati sul punto di impazzire, come poteva essere una situazione normale?  
Il principe non lo sopportava, non sopportava quella sensazione. Allontanarsi avrebbe dovuto fargli bene, avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo a dimenticare, a non provare più _quelle cose,_ e invece non aveva fatto altro che alimentare la sua confusione. Era sbagliato, profondamente sbagliato e ciò che lo faceva imbestialire era che, con tutta probabilità, Kaarot nemmeno se ne stava rendendo conto del _perché_ fosse così _diverso_. Cosa ne voleva capire, quell'imbecille, di cosa gli stesse accadendo? Cosa ne voleva capire... di quelle sensazioni? Probabilmente Kaarot nemmeno sapeva dare loro un nome un cognome, a differenza di sua maestà che le riconosceva alla perfezione. La voglia di stargli vicino, il cuore che batteva troppo forte, il desiderio di avere le sue mani addosso. Come poteva essere normale?  
Sua maestà sospirò di nuovo, più confuso che mai.  
«Cosa... cosa dobbiamo fare?» domandò a bassa voce, digrignando poi i denti.  
Dei passi furtivi sull'erba lo fecero destare dai suoi pensieri e il principe aprì gli occhi, guardandosi i palmi delle mani. Lentamente alzò la testa, mettendo poi a fuoco la figura che si ergeva vicino a lui che, proprio come egli stesso aveva fatto la notte in cui Kaarot era tornato dopo aver fallito il tentativo di rivelarsi a Gohan, gli tese la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. E, proprio come lui stesso aveva fatto, diede una temporanea soluzione ai suoi dubbi e ai suoi problemi.  
«Beh, che domande! Andare a casa e riposare, altrimenti domani come facciamo ad allenarci?!»  
Goku sorrise lievemente e arrossì sulle gote.  
Il principe ricambiò lo sguardo con espressione sorpresa. Forse quello che avrebbe dovuto fare realmente sarebbe stato non pensarci più, vivere le cose al momento e fermare quel circolo vizioso di dubbi che aveva innescato. Osservò la mano tesa del rivale pronta a raccoglierlo da terra, ad aiutarlo a rialzarsi. La guardò a lungo sapendo che, se avesse accettato quell'aiuto, non sarebbe più potuto tornare indietro.  


_Continua..._  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Ciao a tutti e bentornati nel presente :D lo so, lo so, l'inizio del capitolo è stato molto equivoco, vi sarete chiesti "ma cosa cavolo sta succedendo?! Dov'eravamo rimasti?"... e poi SBAM! Finalmente un bacio. Finto eh, un sogno, ma pur sempre un bacio! Un piccolo falso assaggio di yaoi per chi non ne può proprio più di sti due testoni che continuano ad inseguirsi senza combinare alla fine un bel niente! Ma la situazione si sta sbloccando miei cari e mie care, abbiate fede!   
> Se siete stati attenti vi sarete senz'altro accorti di questo "combattente" misterioso che accenno ad un certo punto, quando Goku ricerca qualcuno con cui allenarsi... chi sarà mai :P ?!  
> Ad ogni modo vi ringrazio davvero per tutte le recensioni che mi lasciate e ringrazio anche i miei lettori "silenziosi" :) spero che prima o poi mi lascerete comunque un parere.  
> A domenica prossima :D  
> Eevaa


	31. Un nome, un significato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 31 - UN NOME, UN SIGNIFICATO **   
  
****

  
  
_There’s a light that you give me when I’m in shadow  
When it feels like the end of my world  
When I should but I can’t let you go_  
_I know that you’re with me and the way you will show_  
_And you’re with me wherever I go_  
_And you give me this feeling, this everglow_

**Everglow** : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xn_1hFdE-5g>

Vegeta si morse il labbro inferiore e, dopo aver deglutito parte del suo orgoglio, accettò l'aiuto di quell'uomo che un tempo era il suo rivale ed allungò la mano verso la sua. Goku sorrise ancora e, con poco sforzo, lo aiutò ad alzarsi.  
Si ritrovarono l'uno di fronte all'altro, in silenzio, guardandosi seri. Vegeta alzò il mento per scrutare meglio nelle iridi dell'altro saiyan il quale, fiero di se stesso per aver convinto sua altezza reale a tornare “in pace”, abbozzò un ghigno beffardo, un'espressione che il principe riconobbe come sua. Poi Vegeta abbassò lo sguardo e se ne accorse: la mano di Goku era ancora aggrappata alla sua, la stringeva piano, come se fosse il gesto più naturale del mondo.  
Anche Goku guardò verso il basso e increspò le labbra in una curva amara. Sollevò poi la mano del principe con la sua e osservò da più vicino tutti tagli e le escoriazioni vive sulle nocche. Fece per toccarla delicatamente con l'altra, ma proprio in quel momento Vegeta si sottrasse a quel gesto, ritirando la mano con uno scatto nervoso.  
Goku sussultò come se gli fosse appena stata strappata via la pelle, come se quel contatto gli permettesse di respirare.  
E allora iniziò a capire, in quel momento come non mai, che non era solo della sua presenza che aveva bisogno. Non era solo delle sue frasi ad effetto, della sua compagnia in allenamento, della sua forza spirituale o dei suoi consigli spassionati. Aveva bisogno di Vegeta, aveva bisogno di più ma non capì come, non capì in che modo e soprattutto non capì come fosse possibile. Egli deglutì e si ricordò delle sensazioni provate negli abbracci che gli aveva regalato, forse era proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno: una spalla su cui piangere, un amico. O forse... forse... no, che sciocchezza.  
«Ci vediamo domani. Qui, alla solita ora. E vedi di non tardare» disse Vegeta. Tentò in tutti i modi di non pensare a quel gesto, a quel contatto, alle dita di quel sudicio idiota attorcigliate tra le sue e a quell'assurdo desiderio di riprendersele.  
Goku si destò dai suoi pensieri quasi con il fiatone, osservando poi il principe portarsi due dita sulla fronte. Si ricordò solo in quel momento che da quel giorno non ci sarebbe stato più bisogno di accompagnarlo da qualche parte.  
«È strano non tornare a casa insieme» ammise Goku mordendosi poi la lingua, resosi conto che forse non avrebbe dovuto dirlo. E nemmeno pensarlo.  
Vegeta lo guardò torvo e digrignò i denti. Dannazione, sì, era strano, tremendamente strano. Era oramai abituato ad afferrare la spalla di quell'imbecille e farsi scorrazzare qua e là per le galassie, tornare a casa dagli allenamenti sgattaiolando dal balcone della sua anziana vicina, ordinare del cibo cinese e rimanere lì a bisticciare fino al momento di andare a letto. Era così abituato che per un attimo riuscì a sentirne la mancanza, sentì il bisogno di rivivere tutto ciò, ma no, non poteva assolutamente darlo a vedere. Non avrebbe dovuto cedere, non avrebbe dovuto mostrarlo a lui, ammetterlo.  
Così, dopo aver pronunciato un impercettibile sbuffo, il principe ricercò l'aura di sua figlia e, chiudendo gli occhi, sparì insieme al vento.  
Goku si lasciò andare e cadde sulle ginocchia, aggrappandosi con le mani all'erba fresca per trovare un appiglio, un punto fermo in quella realtà che sembrava muoversi tanto veloce da fargli venire il mal di mare. Inspirò forte con il naso e ancora gli sembrò di averlo davanti a sé. Chiamò il suo nome piano ma, chiaramente, nessuno rispose.  


•

  
«AHH!»  
Bra balzò all'indietro e inciampò in una sedia nel vedere la figura del padre comparire dal nulla accanto a sé. Vegeta si guardò intorno, altri occhi increduli lo stavano fissando. No, decisamente quella non era la Capsule Corporation.  
«Scu... scusatemi! Torno subito, stiamo lavorando a un nuovo esperimento di... di scomposizione e ricomposizione di particelle» balbettò Bra rivolta alle persone nella stanza, prendendo poi per un braccio il padre e trascinandolo fuori dalla porta. Vegeta la seguì con le gote completamente scarlatte e fece dei cenni del mento alla gente seduta al grande tavolo in vetro, a mo' di saluto.  
Si era teletrasportato nella sede aziendale della Capsule.  
«Ma dico, ti sembra il caso? Questa è una riunione importantissima e soprattutto segreta!» lo ammonì sua figlia, tentando di urlare in sordina mentre si chiudeva la porta alle spalle. «E da quando sei capace di teletrasportarti!?»  
«Da oggi» tagliò corto Vegeta.  
«Che tempismo! La prossima volta avvertimi, sto concludendo un affare che può fruttare un sacco di soldi!»  
«Tsk...» sua maestà roteò gli occhi e sbuffò, cercando di individuare una porta di uscita da quel corridoio.  
«E, soprattutto... come sei conciato?» domandò la figlia. Storse il naso nell'avvicinarsi per annusare la canottiera del padre, il quale si tirò indietro con un sopracciglio alzato. «Bleah! Puzzi!»  
«Sono andato ad allenarmi, non a raccogliere fiori di campo!» ringhiò Vegeta.  
Si poi di soppiatto, imboccando l'uscita di sicurezza per volare fino a casa.  
Bra lo guardò scomparire tra le nuvole e sbuffò; in quei giorni suo padre era più strano del solito. Quella mattina si era svegliato urlando ancora ubriaco dalla sera prima, e dopo meno di dodici ore si era presentato a lei utilizzando una tecnica a lui sconosciuta prima di quel giorno, con i vestiti completamente stracciati e diverse escoriazioni sulla pelle. No, c'era decisamente qualcosa che non quadrava nel suo comportamento, e avrebbe indagato a fondo per scoprire di cosa di trattasse.  


•

  
Vegeta non chiuse occhio, quella notte. Ogni volta che tentava di riposare veniva assalito da quell'immagine, da quel sogno della sera precedente, di se stesso che, come Bruto, avvicinava Kaarot e lo pugnalava alle spalle. Si rigirò nel letto più e più volte, con il cuore in gola e l'incredibile voglia di urlare, di scacciare via quei pensieri. Dovette desistere dal desiderio di ubriacarsi di nuovo, dovette lottare contro se stesso per non impazzire.  
Non riusciva a fare altro che pensare a tutto ciò che era successo, a tutto ciò che sarebbe dovuto succedere. Poteva ancora percepire le impronte digitali bruciare per quel contatto, poteva avvertire ancora le dita del suo rivale stringersi alle sue. Perché? Perché l'aveva aiutato ad alzarsi quando in realtà stavano entrambi sprofondando in un baratro così profondo da poter rasentare l'inferno?  
Ripensò a quegli occhi di petrolio così simili ai suoi, ripensò allo sguardo che l'aveva imprigionato, ripensò al momento in cui, dopo essersi trasformato in Oozaru, Kaarot lo aveva abbracciato tornado al suo stadio naturale. Ripensò al fatto che si era sentito bene, maledettamente bene, e questo non poteva accettarlo.  
  
La confusione si impossessò di lui e non gli lasciò tregua fino a quando, indiscreta, la sveglia sul suo comodino non gli ricordò che era ora di alzarsi e, puntuale come un orologio svizzero, Kaarot lo stava già aspettando sul pianeta dei Kaiohshin.  
Si allenarono tutto il giorno, come promesso, e quello fu uno dei pochi momenti in cui il principe riuscì a non pensare, a non perdersi nei meandri della sua mente. Ma era stanco, incredibilmente stanco e distratto dalla notte passata in bianco, e ciò non sfuggì di certo a Goku, il quale dovette limitare la velocità dei suoi attacchi. Non era da lui, non era proprio da Vegeta essere impreciso durante una lotta.  
«Avanti, che succede?» gli domandò Goku in un breve momento di pausa per dissetarsi.  
«Di cosa stai parlando?» si difese secco il principe dei saiyan, asciugandosi il viso nella maglietta dopo aver bevuto dalla cascatella nel bosco color amaranto.  
«Mi sembri... stanco... distratto» sussurrò Goku, preoccupato.  
«Sì, sono stanco» ammise Vegeta di spalle, sorridendo poi tra sé e sé prima di sparire nel nulla e ricomparire dietro il rivale, tirandogli un calcio sulla schiena che lo fece cadere in avanti. «Ma quello distratto sei tu!»  
«EHI! NON VALE!» urlò Goku, girandosi di scatto, ma sua maestà era già scappato all'imbocco della foresta.  
Iniziò a inseguirlo all'ombra di quel sottobosco dai colori improbabili.  
«Dove stai guardando, idiota? Sono qua!» urlò Vegeta. Si teletrasportò ancora dietro di lui e lo colpì sul collo, poi scattò dietro il tronco di un albero. Il teletrasporto gli consentiva di poter attaccare il nemico senza sprecare troppa energia e, inoltre, provava un senso di sadico piacere a vedere il proprio rivale soggiogato dalla sua stessa tecnica.  
«NON USARE LE MIE ARMI CONTRO DI ME!» gridò Goku nel tentativo di raggiungere il principe il quale, adottando lo stesso metodo di poco prima, gli sfuggi dalle mani come una saponetta. Lo sentì ridere.  
«Che c'è, Kaarot?! Stai perdendo la pazienza?» lo schernì sua maestà, indubbiamente divertito.  
«Attento, Vegeta, che se ti prendo sono guai!» lo minacciò con un ghigno sulle labbra.  
Goku cercò di concentrarsi il più possibile tanto da riuscire a schivare un suo attacco, senza però essere in grado di fermare quel gioco.  
Vegeta corse leggiadro nella foresta, schivando gli attacchi di luce del suo rivale. Corse veloce, immergendosi in quella penombra piacevole e fresca. Rise, rise per davvero, come se per un attimo ogni dubbio fosse lontano anni luce. Si sentì bene, si sentì sereno. Corse ancora e ancora fino a quando, voltandosi per controllare da dove sarebbe partito l'attacco successivo, non vide niente. Si guardò meglio intorno ma, prima che potesse fare la sua mossa, un pugno potente all'altezza dello stomaco lo fece arrestare e tossire dal dolore.  
Goku lo spinse contro il tronco di un albero alto e rise beffardo, e la schiena del principe scricchiolò contro la corteccia. Vegeta tentò di divincolarsi ma non ci riuscì.  
«Preso!» sussurrò Goku tenendolo fermo per le braccia, osservandolo avvampare dalla rabbia.  
Vegeta ringhiò, poi allentò lo sguardo e iniziò a imitare l'espressione derisoria del suo rivale.  
«Beh? E adesso che fai?» lo sbeffeggiò Vegeta con un tono di voce molto simile a quello del loro primo scontro, quando avevano lottato per la prima volta sulla Terra, più di cinquant'anni prima.  
«C-che faccio?» gli domandò Goku colto di sorpresa, rispondendo al suo sguardo con gli occhi spalancati e un sopracciglio sollevato.  
« _Attento, Vegeta, che se ti prendo sono guai_ » lo canzonò il principe, poi divenne più serio. «Tutto qui quello che sai fare? Intrappolarmi contro un albero?»  
Goku soffiò con il naso e strinse gli occhi fino a farli diventare due fessure. Con un solo colpo ben assestato avrebbe potuto ucciderlo in quel momento, debole e stanco com'era quel giorno.  
«Tu _sei_ nei guai, eccome!» sussurrò Goku così flebilmente che il principe dovette sporgersi per sentirlo. Oh si, era nei guai, guai seri. Ma no, non perché aveva realmente intenzione di ucciderlo - non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere - ma perché, in quel momento, avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con tutta la sua confusione, con tutti i suoi pensieri, con tutto ciò che gli era passato per la testa in quei giorni.  
Goku lo fissò con espressione indecifrabile e si avvicinò ancora un poco a lui. Vegeta spalancò gli occhi. poi prese a guardarlo più minaccioso.  
  
Ma a chi voleva darla a bere il principe, con quello sguardo da finto assassino? Non era più quello di un tempo, non rimaneva quasi nulla di quel ragazzetto impertinente che si era presentato sulla Terra più di cinquant'anni prima. Glielo aveva dimostrato davvero chi egli fosse, soprattutto in quei pochi giorni che avevano passato insieme.  
Persino quando Vegeta aveva cercato di ucciderlo, era stato lui stesso a salvargli la vita. Aveva sempre avuto la parola pronta per contrastare le sue paure e i suoi dubbi, l'aveva difeso in un momento critico con la sua famiglia, lo aveva aiutato sempre. Era riuscito a farlo ragionare seppur si trovasse in una condizione anomala di Oozaru: era stato solo nel momento in cui Goku aveva avvertito la presenza del principe sotto i piedi, quando aveva percepito la sua aura spegnersi per colpa sua che, in un impeto di umanità, aveva ripreso il lume della ragione ponendo fine a quella mostruosa trasformazione. Per la paura di ucciderlo, per la paura di fargli male.  
Diciannove giorni, in diciannove giorni Vegeta era stato in grado di dargli qualcosa che non era stato mai in grado di vedere. Con la sua umanità l'aveva rapito, egli era diventato il suo mentore, il suo esempio, la sua cometa da seguire.  
Vegeta gli aveva raccontato cose che mai si sarebbe immaginato, Goku aveva provato emozioni di empatia che mai, mai nella vita aveva provato. Era riuscito a capirlo, comprenderlo, conoscerlo in quella sua nuova forma mentis, apprezzarlo, ammirarlo. Insieme a lui aveva raggiunto vette di combattimento che non ricordava di aver mai affrontato, sulla Terra. Goku si era ricordato che i guerrieri fuoriclasse non esistevano solo nella Dimora dei Draghi, gli aveva dato stimoli nuovi, nuovi obiettivi da perseguire. Aveva cercato il suo sguardo tra la gente nel momento di difficoltà, aveva cercato conforto e lui aveva saputo darglielo, seppur a modo suo. Vegeta gli aveva mostrato la forza, gli aveva mostrato l'umanità, gli aveva mostrato il cambiamento, l'orgoglio, la perseveranza, la grinta. Gli aveva dimostrato che, nonostante non fosse per niente una persona paziente, era disposto a migliorarsi. Vegeta aveva accettato le sue decisioni, le aveva rispettate nonostante non le condividesse, aveva persino accettato di ucciderlo nonostante comportasse in lui uno sforzo disumano. Aveva accettato la verità o almeno aveva fatto finta di farlo.  
Goku guardò Vegeta e capì perfettamente perché, in quel momento, era l'unica persona di cui aveva bisogno, l'unica persona a cui avrebbe concesso di stargli vicino. E così la vide, tra tutta la tristezza di quel ritorno sulla Terra, tra tutti i dubbi, tra tutte le paure, tra tutti momenti di sconforto, vide una scintilla di luce in lui, una fiammella calda in una giornata di neve.  
In quel momento Goku capì. Trovò risposta a tutte le sue domande, trovò un nome a ciò che da giorni sentiva, trovò un significato all'emozione a cui non sapeva far fronte. Lo capì e non poté fare a meno di sorridere perché non l'aveva mai provato nella vita. Capì di cosa di trattasse, comprese ciò di cui tutti parlavano, lo sentì nel profondo e per un attimo si domandò come aveva potuto vivere per oltre settant'anni senza percepire una cosa simile, qualcosa di così forte e pungente, qualcosa da lasciare senza fiato, qualcosa che facesse dimenticare tutto il mondo, tutto l'universo.  
E lo trovò in lui, in quel burbero principe che era stato il suo acerrimo nemico, il suo rivale, suo fratello, suo amico. Lo trovò nella persona che meno si sarebbe aspettato, tra miliardi di esseri umani nell'universo, e si domandò come potesse dare lui così tanto senza nemmeno saperlo. Si sentì sciocco, si sentì idiota – come Vegeta adorava definirlo – ma si sentì anche terribilmente sereno.  
«Beh?» disse il principe, con voce tremante. A cosa stesse pensando quel citrullo proprio non poteva averne idea, o forse un poco sì. «Che hai da sorridere tanto?»  
«Io... io non... non lo so» ammise Goku.  
Tornò per un attimo con i piedi per Terra e si avvicinò ancora di più a Vegeta, ponendo tra loro una distanza minima per potersi leggere qualunque pensiero negli occhi, e quella volta Vegeta non riuscì più a sottrarsi.  
Si guardarono di nuovo, esattamente come quella sera sul terrazzo, come quando Goku era riuscito a tornare in sé dal suo stato di Oozaru, come quando si erano abbracciati, come quando si erano sfiorati. Come in tutte le volte nelle quali Vegeta sembrava riuscire a perdere completamente la cognizione di sé. E la perse nuovamente, sentì le gambe cedergli, il respiro corto, gli occhi bruciare.  
«Smettila di fissarmi così, Kaarot» gli intimò sua maestà cercando di mettere più convinzione possibile nelle sue parole, ma tutto ciò che ne uscì fu un sussurro strozzato. Cielo, gli sembrò di impazzire. Perché non lo stava allontanando? Perché non aveva la minima forza di opporsi a quei due occhi neri?  
«Altrimenti?» domandò Goku. C'era davvero poca autorità nelle parole imperative di Vegeta.  
«Altrimenti sarò costretto... ad ucciderti di nuovo».  
No. No, no, no. Non poteva averlo detto sul serio, non poteva aver ammesso di aver tentato di ucciderlo per quel motivo, per colpa di quello sguardo, per colpa di quell'abbraccio. Per colpa di quella paura, di quell'emozione che già aveva provato a decifrare, per colpa di quell'odore. Vegeta si detestò, si odiò come mai aveva fatto prima di allora. Come poteva essersi ridotto in quel modo?  
Goku soffiò con le narici e sollevò il mento, come soddisfatto.  
«Allora uccidimi» lo provocò serio e mostrò lui i denti in un ringhio animalesco. «Ma stavolta non riportarmi indietro»  
Vegeta ringhiò a sua volta, aggrappandosi al colletto della sua maglietta e strattonandolo in un gesto rabbioso. Sentì le mani prudergli come se volesse attentare alla sua vita per davvero, sentì il cuore battergli veloce come un tamburo e quasi uscirgli dal petto.  
«Non osare provocarmi, Kaarot. O ti giuro che lo faccio sul serio» soffiò con ira Vegeta nella penombra di quel sottobosco, con il viso talmente vicino a quello di Gokucda poter sentire il suo respiro caldo contro le sue labbra.  
Goku non rispose ma, se proprio doveva dargli un motivo reale per ucciderlo, l'avrebbe fatto per bene. Non si sarebbe limitato a provocare la sua rabbia a parole, non si sarebbe limitato a mettere alla prova la sua pazienza con così poco impegno.  
Lo fissò dritto negli occhi così neri e così vicini. Goku sentì il respiro venirgli meno, un vuoto d'aria, le mani perdere di sensibilità. Si perse nel buio delle sue iridi e smise di pensare, smise di cercare di capire, smise di trattenere quell'emozione che fino a quel giorno non aveva trovato nome. Si ricordò della prima volta che si era incatenato a quegli occhi e aveva perso di vista tutto l'orizzonte, il giorno in cui si era quasi fatto esplodere. Si ricordò di ogni istante in cui aveva sentito il suo cuore uscirgli dal petto e si tuffò senza esitare, aggrappandosi con le labbra a quelle dell'uomo che era e per sempre sarebbe rimasto il principe della sua specie.  


_Continua..._   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> ... yeeeeee! Ce l'abbiamo fatta amici *_* ci sono riusciti... o meglio, Goku ci è riuscito! Finalmente, dopo TRENTUN capitoli, è successo. Ho il cuore a mille :D  
> Ma quanto sono carini? Ma vi immaginate la faccia di Vegeta quando quello squinternato lo ha baciato?! O____O sarà sconvolto, poretto!  
> Chissà cosa accadrà nel prossimo capitolo... non vedo l'ora di domenica prossima. Sappiate che ne vedremo delle belle... man mano che si avvicinerà il momento della verità, il cinquantesimo giorno, le cose si faranno sempre più interessanti dal punto di vista della trama "azione"... ma per adesso godiamoci finalmente questi momenti di romanticismo yaoi che tanto abbiamo atteso :)  
> Vi auguro buona domenica e vi mando un abbraccio. Spero che siate contenti, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!  
> Eevaa


	32. Uomo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 32 - UOMO **   
  
****

_  
There’s still a little bit of your taste in my mouth  
There’s still a little bit of you laced with my doubt  
You step a little closer each day  
So close that i can’t see what’s going on  
_

**Cannonball:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yqM--IMkX4>

  
Buio, oscurità. Per un attimo Vegeta non riuscì a vedere più niente, poi vide il _tutto_. Tutto il mondo, la luce, colori che non era nemmeno certo esistessero. Inspirò con il naso e scoprì che l'aria aveva tutto un altro odore, in quel momento. Profumo di casa, di tranquillità ma anche di sfida, di guerra.  
Si perse galleggiando in quella sensazione, ma solo per un attimo, giusto il tempo di riaprire gli occhi per spalancarli e rendersi conto che non si trattava affatto di un sogno. Stava succedendo davvero e faceva male, male da impazzire. Faceva male perché, dannazione, faceva anche così bene! E fece ancora più male nel momento in cui quelle labbra sottili si staccarono dalle sue, come se gli avessero appena tolto l'ossigeno, come se avesse fame d'aria.  
 _Kaarot_. Kaarot lo fissò di nuovo, sempre vicino, sempre così vicino da desiderare di staccarsi e di tuffarsi nuovamente su di lui nel contempo. Cielo, non poteva pensarlo sul serio. Il naso di Kaarot aderiva al suo, così come la sua fronte, percepiva il suo petto muoversi su e giù a velocità accelerata, così come il suo respiro farsi incessante e intermittente. Come se avessero appena corso una maratona, come se realmente mancasse l'aria in quel pianeta e l'unico modo per poter respirare sarebbe stato uno, uno soltanto.  
Goku si avvicinò di nuovo, lo sfiorò nuovamente e il principe rabbrividì.  
Una scossa elettrica gli percorse tutta la schiena e, come se gli avessero appena versato addosso dell'acqua ghiacciata, Vegeta si destò da quella realtà così limpida. No, no, no. Non poteva essere successo per davvero, non poteva averglielo concesso. Non a lui, non a Kaarot, non a quell'idiota, non al suo rivale.  
Con un gesto brusco lo strattonò e lo allontanò da sé. Egli lo guardò strabuzzando gli occhi, avvampando così tanto da diventare rosso come un pomodoro.  
«MA CHE DIAVOLO STAI FACENDO?!» urlò Vegeta paonazzo, ancora con il fiatone, ancora senza la forza di muoversi. Gli si annebbiò la vista, solo per un attimo, quasi come se stesse per svenire. Dovette resistere, dovette lottare contro se stesso per scacciare via la voglia di aggrapparsi a lui, lui che continuava a fissarlo con quello sguardo, con quegli occhi nei quali era troppo facile perdersi.  
«Io... io» balbettò Goku, percependo ancora le labbra bruciare da quel contatto. «N-non lo so... non...»  
«Certo che non lo sai! Quando mai sai qualcosa, tu!»  
Vegeta si appoggiò con la testa all'indietro contro il tronco dell'albero nel tentativo di riprendere il controllo, di tornare in sé. Respirò profondamente e resistette dall'accasciarsi a terra.  
«Mi dispiace» mormorò Goku, mentre ancora tentava di arretrare.  
«Ti... TI DISPIACE!?» urlò nuovamente il principe dei saiyan. Scattò in avanti con aria minacciosa puntandogli un dito contro, Goku inciampò e cadde sull'erba.  
«Non volevo farti arrabbiare... è stato... è stato un errore» sbiascicò, non sapendo più che fare, cosa dire.  
«KAAROT, DANNAZIONE, SEI UN IDIOTA!» inveì Vegeta. Si portò le mani tra i capelli e si voltò di spalle.  
Un errore? Era davvero stato un errore? Sicuramente, ma perché aveva voglia di commetterlo di nuovo quell'errore? No, non sarebbe potuto rimanere lì nemmeno un minuto di più, per la sua sanità mentale, per non cadere ancora in quello sbaglio.  
«Preparati, giuro su tutti gli Dei che domani te la farò pagare. Nove in punto. E non provare mai più a... a... a baciarmi!» ringhiò sua maestà, girandosi per l'ultima volta, indicandolo con aria minacciosa.  
Ma Goku inaspettatamente sorrise e lo fece infuriare ancora di più, quindi Vegeta si portò alla svelta due dita alla fronte e scomparve nell'ombra.  
Goku si lasciò andare sull'erba con la testa, riprendendo fiato. Sorrise. Sorrise perché, in fondo, gli aveva appena detto che si sarebbero rivisti, che nonostante tutto non lo avrebbe lasciato solo, non lo avrebbe abbandonato.  
Se Vegeta non avesse voluto per davvero si sarebbe staccato prima, lo avrebbe colpito con più forza, magari persino mandandolo all'altro mondo. E invece si era limitato a urlargli contro e minacciarlo, senza impegno, senza la solita enfasi e cattiveria di sempre. C'era qualcosa di diverso nel suo tono di voce, negli occhi furiosi con i quali lo aveva fissato. Ed era così facile sospettare che in realtà non gli fosse così tanto dispiaciuto, quel bacio.  
Goku si portò una mano sulla faccia e iniziò a ridere da solo su quel praticello all'ombra del bosco. Se qualcuno fosse passato di lì in quel momento lo avrebbe preso per pazzo, e avrebbero avuto ragione: era pazzo per davvero! Rise ancora più forte. Aveva appena baciato Vegeta. Vegeta! Il suo eterno rivale di sempre. Lo aveva baciato e ne era persino uscito praticamente indenne! Soffocò la sua risata e chiuse gli occhi, non riuscendo però a smettere di sorridere. Lo aveva baciato e non aveva mai provato nulla di simile, nulla di così forte nulla di così strano. Si sentiva strano, si sentiva felice.  


•

  
Quando Vegeta aprì gli occhi avvertì la testa girare e le gambe cedergli. Era convinto che sarebbe svenuto, si appoggiò al muro con una mano e respirò ansimante.  
«Papà!» la voce di Trunks lo fece sobbalzare, come se non si ricordasse che in realtà era proprio da lui che si era teletrasportato. «Cos'è successo? Ti senti male?»  
Vegeta lo guardò e si tirò indietro proprio nell'esatto istante in cui suo figlio si accinse a mettergli una mano sulla spalla, come se si vergognasse, come se sulle sue labbra ci fosse il segno ardente di ciò che era appena accaduto. Trunks aggrottò le sopracciglia, sorpreso e confuso allo stesso tempo.  
«Stai tremando!» constatò, con espressione preoccupata in volto.  
«Sto bene» soffiò Vegeta, ancora con il fiatone. Sarebbe finito in iperventilazione se avesse continuato in quel modo.  
«Senti, mi sembra evidente che non stai affatto bene, spiegami co-»  
«STO BENE!» ringhiò nuovamente, per poi ammorbidirsi un poco. «Non preoccuparti per me».  
Trunks spalancò gli occhi nel guardarlo uscire dalla finestra per volare chissà dove. Scosse la testa e si appoggiò poi anch'egli al muro del suo ufficio. No, suo padre non era più lo stesso, non lo aveva mai visto in quel modo.  
Estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca e cercò nervosamente un numero nella rubrica, portandosi poi l'apparecchio all'orecchio. Cinque squilli.  
«Bra,» sussurrò lui in un sospiro, «avevi ragione tu... c'è qualcosa che non va».  


•

  
Vegeta si morse le labbra. Avevano ancora quel sapore, quel sapore che mai aveva provato prima di allora. Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e sbandò in volo quasi stesse per cadere, per poi riprendersi e ricomporsi per l'ennesima volta. Solo il pensiero di ciò che era successo era in grado di creargli scompensi nell'aura. Si irrigidì e tentò di non pensarci, di non ricordare, volando sempre più veloce alla volta di quel porto sicuro che più e più volte lo aveva raccolto e poi lasciato accasciarsi con la testa sul bancone.  
Raggiunse il pub di quell'isola verde e ci entrò sbattendosi la porta alle spalle, sedendosi su uno sgabello maldestramente, con poca eleganza. Atteggiamento piuttosto strano per una persona composta e regale come lui. Brian, il barista, si sorprese di vedere il suo oramai abituale cliente entrare in quel modo, a quell'ora, e soprattutto già _ciondolante_.  
«Un po' presto, no?» disse l'uomo, guardandosi l'orologio al polso. Vegeta lo guardò storto ed egli smorzò il sorriso sul volto, quindi prese subito un bicchiere per metterci dentro due cubetti di ghiaccio. Brian non era un uomo di tante parole, ciò che Vegeta apprezzava di lui era che, a differenza di altri baristi, non ficcava affatto il naso negli affari altrui. Non gli aveva mai fatto domande, stava sempre al suo posto ma, se quel giorno persino lui aveva espresso un giudizio, allora voleva proprio dire che doveva proprio avere l'aria sconvolta.  
L'uomo gli porse il bicchiere di whiskey e fece per allontanarsi, quando venne interrotto dalla voce del principe.  
«Un altro» decretò, porgendo di rimando al barista quel bicchiere che gli era stato appena riempito, completamente vuoto. Senza dire una parola Brian si avvicinò al cliente e lo guardò dritto negli occhi. Smeraldo contro carbone. Vegeta lo squadrò con aria provocatoria, domandandosi cosa diavolo stesse aspettando a servirgli quanto ordinato. Guardingo ma non troppo sorpreso, l'uomo dai capelli arancioni prese la bottiglia del whiskey preferito del suo cliente e gliel'appoggiò di fianco al bicchiere.  
«Non che io non abbia voglia di servirla, ma credo che per lei sarà una lunga serata» gracchiò il barista con un sorriso quasi compassionevole, oramai perfettamente conscio che quello strano individuo non avrebbe fatto fatica a prosciugare quel nettare amaro. «La prenda. Si serva quanto vuole, le faccio uno sconto».  
Vegeta lo guardò di rimando e, con un cenno del capo, lo ringraziò in silenzio. Un'altra cosa che rendeva Brian una persona estremamente gradevole al cospetto del principe era proprio la sua perspicacia.  
Si guardò riflesso nel vetro di quella bottiglia ambrata e vide lo spettro di sé. Già, probabilmente il suo volto lasciava perfettamente trasparire l'inquietudine, la confusione, l'oblio nel quale era stato immerso.  
Sentì il suo cuore battere all'impazzata e le labbra bruciare e no, non per il terzo bicchiere di whiskey che si era appena scolato alla goccia. Ardevano, ardevano ancora da quel contatto, da quel sapore dolce e deciso che Kaarot gli aveva lasciato addosso. Cielo, Kaarot, proprio lui. Ogni volta che ci pensava si sentiva svenire, avvertiva il bisogno di tenersi la testa tra le mani per non cadere con la faccia sul bancone.  
Un altro bicchiere. Poi un altro ancora. Niente, niente avrebbe potuto calmarlo. E non era la prima volta che il suo anestetico prediletto non sortiva alcuna efficacia a causa sua, a causa di quell'imbecille che poco prima si era impossessato di lui, della sua bocca, delle sue facoltà mentali.  
«Dannazione» sussurrò tra sé e sé. Si portò entrambe le mani nei capelli, quasi a strapparseli.  
Ancora un bicchiere. Penoso. Patetico, ecco cos'era. Si era lasciato ridurre in brandelli così facilmente, aveva seppellito i frammenti del suo orgoglio e non li avrebbe più trovati, nemmeno con una mappa del tesoro.  
Kaarot, Kaarot, sempre e solo Kaarot. Non riusciva a pensare ad altro, non riusciva a distrarsi, non riusciva a fare a meno di rivivere quel momento sempre più nitidamente. Ma come avrebbe potuto ammettere a se stesso che, ogni volta che sentiva quel bruciore impossessarsi delle sue labbra, provava un piacere che da tempo non sentiva?  
Si girò verso il piccolo palco di quel locale sperduto e, con la mente, trovò la ragazza dai capelli rossi. La musicista con la quale poche settimane prima aveva tentato un penoso approccio. Pensò a lei, a quanto era incredibilmente bella, ma non provò nulla. Non provò assolutamente nulla. Ma perché no? Perché non lei? Perché Kaarot? Perché, tra tutte le persone sulla faccia di quel pianeta, proprio il suo rivale di sempre?  
Pensò a Bulma e avvertì un nodo alla gola. Era sempre stato convinto che non sarebbe più riuscito a provare qualcosa per qualcuno. Non era mai riuscito ad avvicinarsi a nessuna, persino a quella ragazza con i capelli rossi che gli era sembrata interessante e affascinante.  
La voce di Trunks sopraggiunse dai suoi meandri mentali, affiorando come un bucaneve “ _sono passati tanti anni, sarebbe normale se tu avessi un'altra donna_ ”. Vegeta chiuse gli occhi e, inspirando forte, buttò giù un altro bicchiere.  
Quell'eco di parole si impossessò delle sue facoltà, ma proprio in quell'istante capì. Già, aveva sempre creduto di non riuscirci, che non ci sarebbe stata nessuna oltre a Bulma. Ed effettivamente era così, non sarebbe mai più riuscito a provare qualcosa per un'altra donna, non sarebbe mai riuscito a toccare un'altra donna, a conoscere un'altra donna, ad amare un'altra donna. Era vero, assolutamente vero, non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta, mai e poi mai.  
Ma un dettaglio importante non poteva affatto essere tralasciato. Kaarot... Kaarot non era una donna. Kaarot era un uomo.  
«DANNAZIONE!» Vegeta urlò e sbatté i pugni sul bancone, facendo sussultare altri quattro clienti seduti ad un tavolo rotondo lontano dal bar. Brian sobbalzò, avvicinandosi poi quanto bastasse per poter parlare sottovoce.  
«Si sente bene?» domandò pacato il barista, incerto se pentirsi o no di aver rivolto una domanda così personale a quel tipo così riservato.

«No. No, affatto» ammise Vegeta a denti digrignati, non rispondendo però allo sguardo del suo preoccupato interlocutore.  
«D-devo chiamare qualcuno? Un dottore? Un suo famigliare?» balbettò Brian, visibilmente scosso nell'osservare l'uomo che aveva di fronte emanare uno strano bagliore, come una scossa elettrica.  
«N-no» ringhiò il principe senza riuscire a trattenersi, a non far diffondere quel calore, quell'irradiante luce dorata che lo pervase.  
Brian indietreggiò e divenne pallido come un cencio. Gli altri quattro clienti si alzarono dal tavolo, allibiti. E come poteva essere altrimenti? Non capitava certo tutti i giorni che un uomo apparentemente normale si trasformasse davanti a loro cambiando colore dei capelli e degli occhi.  
Vegeta tremò ancora e poi, temendo di non riuscire a controllarsi fino a far esplodere quel posto, uscì fuori di corsa.  
  
  
Corse. Corse per quelle verdi lande desolate, urlò ai quattro venti la sua disperazione, il suo tormento. Gridò verso il cielo parole inconsulte, irripetibili, scagliò attacchi di luce in direzione delle nuvole e corse ancora. Corse finché non fu stanco, scarico, completamente esaurito in ogni sua cellula. Si accasciò al terreno e respirò l'odore di umido, di erba e tempesta al calar del sole. Respirò affannosamente e guardò l'imbrunire divenire notte, calmando l'impeto della sua rabbia, della sua confusione. Lasciò che il vento gli sferzasse sul viso purificandolo da tutta quella negatività e finalmente, quando tutte le sue forze vennero meno, si rassegnò. Si rilassò, respirò piano e, comprendendo quale fosse la cosa più giusta da fare, si librò in volo.  
  
  
Cinque anni. In cinque anni non si era mai recato in quel luogo, neanche una volta. Nemmeno di passaggio, per sbaglio.  
Che la famiglia Brief fosse una delle più famose al mondo questo era vero, così com'era vero che erano tanto geniali quanto eccentrici. E Bulma e suo padre lo erano stati fino alla fine.  
La scelta di far deporre le loro ceneri nel giardino del museo di scienza e tecnologia della Capsule Corporation non era mai stata vista di buon occhio dal principe, il quale avrebbe preferito che le ceneri della sua defunta moglie fossero riposte in una normalissima urna, o sparse al vento, oppure in un normalissimo cimitero. Su Vegeta Sei quando un saiyan di alto rango moriva il suo corpo veniva sepolto nelle cripte del castello reale, mentre i saiyan di élite più bassa venivano cremati e le loro ceneri liberate nello spazio aperto.  
Nelle sue ultime volontà, Bulma aveva espresso il desiderio che le sue ceneri fossero riposte accanto a quelle di suo padre e che si fosse eretto sopra ad esse un monumento raffigurante lei stessa in dimensioni naturali, proprio accanto a quello del dottor Brief. Eccentrico a dir poco, aveva sempre pensato Vegeta. La verità, però, era ben diversa dal fatto che non si fosse mai recato in quel luogo per cinque anni perché lo ritenesse troppo esuberante. No, la verità era che non aveva mai sopportato di vedere con i propri occhi la triste realtà, di accettare che la sua Bulma fosse morta.  
Ma quella sera ne sentì il bisogno, quella sera i suoi passi si mossero in direzione di quel luogo senza che egli comprendesse a pieno il perché. Ed eccoli, eccoli lì, sorridenti e fieri di una scoperta scientifica, con le labbra marmoree increspate in un espressione soddisfatta. Così li avevano raffigurati, Bulma e il Dr. Brief.  
Vegeta inspirò profondamente prima che la sua attenzione venisse catturata da una targhetta ramata sotto la statua di marmo, la quale citava gli anni di nascita e morte dei due scienziati e una frase per il memoriale. Accanto al monumento un cartellone da museo con le note di merito, le scoperte più rilevanti parte della storia della nascita della Capsule Corporation e “per ulteriori informazioni premere il tasto 41 sulla vostra guida elettronica”.  
« _Tsk_. Stupidi terrestri» bofonchiò il principe dei saiyan scuotendo la testa e, con un balzo, saltò oltre le transenne per avvicinarsi alla statua. Si alzò in volo per raggiungere le due persone raffigurate, concentrandosi soprattutto su una di esse, il ritratto fedelissimo della sua defunta moglie. Cielo, era esattamente come se la ricordava, giovane come Polunga l'aveva trasformata prima di morire. Una mano lungo il fianco, l'altra teneva una carta scientifica con alcune prime bozze per la progettazione della Macchina del Tempo.  
Sua maestà sospirò e guardò negli occhi di marmo ciò che rimaneva di Bulma, la sua Bulma. Colei che lo aveva cambiato, colei che gli aveva dato modo di redimersi, la donna che aveva dato lui dei figli, la possibilità di una vita serena. E in quel momento era lì, una statua. Una semplice, fredda, inespressiva statua era tutto ciò che rimaneva di lei, oltre ai ricordi. Cercò di non perdersi in essi, cercò di non tornare alla disperazione di quel giorno su Neo Namek durante il quale l'aveva stretta per l'ultima volta.  
Si avvicinò al volto della statua quasi fino a far coincidere i loro nasi e la fissò torvo, quasi arrabbiato.  
«Donna, se fossi in vita mi uccideresti per quello che ho combinato» confessò Vegeta.  
Ripensò a quel bacio, a quel contatto con Kaarot e sentì le gambe tremare; se non si fosse trovato sospeso a mezz'aria probabilmente sarebbe caduto come un sacco di patate.  
«Ma tu non sei in vita. Tu non ci sei più da cinque maledettissimi anni» gracchiò Vegeta, con le mani talmente serrate da farle scricchiolare. «E io... io non so cosa devo fare».  
Vegeta ripensò ancora una volta alle parole di suo figlio, ripensò alla possibilità di rifarsi una vita, di ricominciare con qualcun altro.  
«Non esiste in questo mondo un'altra donna che potrei volere» confessò il principe, sperando con tutto il cuore che nessuno potesse sentirlo in quel momento, che nessuno potesse udire cosa ci fosse dietro quella dura corazza che ricopriva ogni centimetro del suo vero essere. «Ma... ma lui...»  
Esitò e si interruppe per riprendere fiato. Già, _lui_. Lui era il suo rivale, lui era il suo migliore amico, lui era Kaarot, ed era un uomo. Un uomo.  
Tra i saiyan non erano rare le relazioni tra uomini, soprattutto quando essi si trovavano in missione lontani mesi e mesi da Vegeta Sei. Erano per lo più relazioni volte al soddisfacimento dei bisogni carnali, storie clandestine che terminavano una volta sbarcati sul pianeta d'origine. Ogni saiyan che si rispettasse doveva avere una compagna con la quale procreare almeno un bambino maschio, tutto il resto era puro divertimento.  
Sulla Terra, invece, le relazioni tra persone dello stesso sesso erano considerate normali, almeno in quell'epoca. C'era stato un tempo nel quale le coppie omosessuali erano perseguitate, considerate peccatrici. Ma erano anni lontani, oramai dimenticati. In quell'era oramai non vi era più distinzione tra una coppia eterosessuale e una omosessuale, non vi era più la necessità di procreare, non per forza almeno. Sovrappopolamento, così lo chiamavano i terrestri. E soprattutto era scemata la stupida credenza che le relazioni omosessuali fossero malviste dagli Dei, a che razza di Dio poteva importare quali fossero i gusti sessuali di una persona, del resto? Avevano sicuramente ben altro a cui pensare.  
Vegeta rabbrividì di nuovo. Non era affatto quello, il problema. Il suo cruccio non era affatto quello che Kaarot fosse un uomo e anzi, quello era stato forse l'espediente per riuscire a provare ancora qualcosa per qualcuno - anche se, per inciso, il principe dei saiyan non aveva mai provato attrazione per un uomo. Forse solo in un paio di occasioni, durante la sua gioventù nello spazio.  
Il problema sostanziale invece era solo e soltanto la situazione in cui erano immersi. Tutto ciò che avevano trascorso e tutto ciò che avrebbero dovuto ancora subire. E poi, dannazione, era Kaarot! Di tutte le persone sulla faccia di quell'insulso pianeta e in tutto il multiverso, proprio lui! La persona che aveva odiato di più al mondo era diventata la persona per la quale le sue gambe tremavano da ore.  
Vegeta guardò nuovamente negli occhi la statua di Bulma e poggiò la mano sulla sua guancia, sospirando. Le cose sarebbero state più semplici se l'avesse avuta ancora al suo fianco. La sua vita sarebbe stata più facile, affrontare il ritorno di Kaarot sarebbe stato più facile, lei certamente avrebbe saputo cosa fare e, sicuro come l'oro, non ci sarebbe stata alcuna possibilità di ritrovarsi in quella situazione, di provare qualcosa... qualcosa per lui.  
Ma Bulma non c'era, non c'era più, aveva già dovuto fare i conti con quella mancanza. Le cose erano andate così, non c'era possibilità di tornare indietro, quello che era stato fatto oramai si era compiuto; anche se era difficile avrebbe dovuto affrontarlo. Non ci sarebbe mai più stato un mondo nel quale lui e Kaarot potessero stare distanti e, in quel momento, non avrebbe più potuto far nulla per dimenticare, per ovviare a quella situazione.  
Oramai l'aveva capito da tempo che tra lui e quell'inetto idiota stava succedendo qualcosa, aveva persino tentato di ucciderlo per frenare quella corsa ma il tentativo era stato vano. Quel che provava era reale, era lì, lo sentiva nello stomaco, lo sentiva nella testa. Ma allora cosa fare? Cedere? Non cedere? Cedere avrebbe significato soffrire, non cedere lo stesso.  
Lo trovò ingiusto, profondamente ingiusto. Aveva già sofferto abbastanza, Vegeta. Per un attimo pensò che fosse il conto di tutte le sue malefatte del passato, perché l'inferno non sarebbe stato sufficiente.  
Era sempre stato coraggioso, era sempre stato un combattente fiero, orgoglioso, non si era mai arreso nemmeno di fronte all'evidenza. Cocciuto, testardo. Ripensò a tutte le battaglie, ripensò alla sua infanzia, ripensò a tutte le difficoltà e a tutte le volte che era stato in grado di rialzarsi. Dov'era finito quell'uomo? Dov'era finito quel combattente? Dov'era quel guerriero?  
«Da quando te ne sei andata ho perso me stesso, ma ora... ora posso ritrovarmi. Posso ritrovarmi oppure perdermi per sempre».  
  


Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Ehm ehm... buongiorno! :D ebbene sì, cosa vi aspettavate, del resto? Che il principe dei testoni lo lasciasse fare con tanta facilità? E' una prima donna, si fa desiderare xD  
> Capitolo ricco di riflessioni, nelle quali ho messo dentro anche il mio parere personale e anche un po' di attualità. Spero di non aver urtato la sensibilità di qualcuno parlando delle relazioni omosessuali, è semplicemente il mio pensiero.   
> Alla fine Vegeta è andato da ciò che resta di Bulma. Non ho voluto immaginarmela in un semplice cimitero, è sempre stata una donna eccentrica! Una statua a grandezza naturale la rappresenta di più xD una riflessione finale che lascia spazio a tutto e niente, insomma. Cosa farà il principe dei casinisti con il nostro povero Goku? Cederà? Non cederà? Chi lo sa... dobbiamo attendere una settimana per scoprirlo, ora!  
> Spero che la lettura sia stata di vostro gradimento, a prestissimo!  
> Eevaa


	33. Ora dormi, mio principe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 33 - ORA DORMI, MIO PRINCIPE **   
  
****

  
_Where'd you wanna go? How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts,  
some superhero, some fairytale bliss.  
Just something I can turn to, somebody I can kiss,  
I want something just like this_  
 **Something just like this:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FM7MFYoylVs>

  


  
  
Una coperta di nuvole arancioni e, come giaciglio, una rupe erbosa con vista su un'enorme distesa di alberi color amaranto.  
Goku non era tornato a casa, quella notte. Era rimasto lì, su quel pianeta satellite che aveva ospitato i più eclatanti combattimenti tra i due guerrieri più determinati che il loro mondo avesse mai conosciuto.  
Si era lasciato cullare dal vento, aveva lasciato che il rivolo d'acqua color ottanio che attraversava il sottobosco sciacquasse via le fatiche della giornata, aveva mangiato i frutti tondeggianti di un albero ai confini di quella strana foresta. Aveva dormito poco, Goku. Era per lo più rimasto lì, con gli occhi fissi verso il cielo in attesa di un cambiamento, aspettando che la luce del giorno si spegnesse come la fiammella di una candela, ma ciò non avvenne. Quel pianeta non conosceva la notte, quel pianeta non aveva mai visto l'oscurità. Goku guardò assiduamente l'orologio sul cellulare che gli era stato regalato dai suoi figli, ma le nove in punto sembravano non arrivare mai.  
Il respiro lento e regolare del giovane venne interrotto più e più volte da pensieri fuori dal comune, pensieri che mai si sarebbe sognato di dare alla luce. Sorrideva, poi si incupiva. Sentiva il proprio cuore accelerare e decelerare in continuazione, una macchina impazzita. Le sue labbra erano ancora intrise del sapore più dolce che avesse mai assaggiato in vita sua. Un sapore nuovo, un sapore corroborante.  
Ogni tanto rideva da solo, Goku, ripensando a ciò che aveva _osato_ fare. Ma, se qualche divinità avesse offerto lui la possibilità di tornare indietro, l'avrebbe rifatto. L'avrebbe rifatto mille e mille volte ancora. L'avrebbe baciato di nuovo, si sarebbe ripreso quello spintone e quegli insulti, ma l'avrebbe baciato e non vedeva l'ora di poterlo fare di nuovo. Sperò di riuscirci, si promise che avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile purché ciò accadesse nuovamente. Quella sensazione, quell'emozione era così forte da non riuscire a smettere di pensarci, qualcosa che mai nella vita aveva provato.  
D'altro canto, però, non era mai stato insicuro più di così. Insicuro su quello che sarebbe successo, insicuro su quello che avrebbe dovuto fare. Morire? Non morire?  
Non aveva più solo la sua famiglia da perdere, aveva qualcun altro, una persona per la quale sarebbe dovuto rimanere in quel mondo. Ma se quel qualcuno non avesse ricambiato ciò che lui provava, allora ne valeva davvero la pena? E soprattutto... come avrebbe potuto rinunciare all'esistenza per la quale aveva sempre lottato? Sarebbe stato davvero pronto a rinunciare alla Dimora dei Draghi? Forse no. Forse sì. Decisamente non era mai stato così confuso.  
Perciò era sveglio, sveglio dalle quattro del mattino in attesa di quell'appuntamento consueto, quell'angolo tutto loro che era l'allenamento, in attesa di sfogare quella confusione in battaglia, nella loro battaglia.  
  
  
Arancione sopra di sé, oscurità dentro. Le nove giunsero letargiche, seppur attese. Goku si alzò in piedi e si stiracchiò, scrocchiando prima le nocche e poi il collo. Il cuore gli batteva all'impazzata ma tentò di calmarsi praticando un lento e sinuoso risveglio muscolare. Ma, puntuale come un orologio svizzero, il principe dei saiyan giunse su quella rupe accompagnato da una folata di vento.  
Avendo percepito la sua aura non aveva nemmeno dovuto passare dal pianeta dei Kaiohshin per giungere fin lì. Goku sollevò la testa lentamente e incrociò lo sguardo del principe dei saiyan, uno sguardo così glaciale da mettere i brividi. Sentì le gambe cedergli, il respiro farsi irregolare, ma volle darsi un contegno. Doveva farlo, doveva risultare calmo.  
Sfoderò uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi e strinse i pugni, salutando il suo avversario con un tono di voce allegro e cordiale.  
«Ehi, Vegeta, in perfetto orario sta-»  
Ma no, non fece in tempo a terminare la frase, non fece in tempo perché il combattente si fiondò contro di lui colpendolo in pieno viso con un pugno.  
Preso in pieno sullo zigomo, Goku si portò le mani in faccia e percepì liquido caldo sgorgargli dalla pelle. Si guardò i palmi indietreggiando, poi guardò negli occhi colui che l'aveva colpito. Sorrideva beffardo, esattamente come quando, più di sessant'anni prima, si trovavano nel deserto roccioso del pianeta Terra pronti ad iniziare il loro primo duello. Goku percepì la guancia bruciare e pulsare ma non ci fece caso perché, in quel momento, l'unica cosa che contava per lui era l'invito di sua maestà per iniziare a combattere.  
Si librarono in volo come rapaci, beccandosi e colpendosi come se si stessero contendendo una preda. Non un Lampo Finale, non un'Onda Energetica, solo calci, pugni, testate, come in una vera rissa tra esseri umani per dimostrare a vicenda la propria superiorità. Contatto fisico duro, cruento.  
Atterrarono in un campo sconfinato, balzando e sgattaiolando qua e là, prendendo poi la rincorsa per scontrarsi ancora una volta. Crearono vento anche se di vento non ce n'era, spostarono foglie, sollevarono rocce. Si rincorsero fino al lago, si arrampicarono sulla vetta di un monte e si scontrarono ancora e ancora fino a quando, con le nocche aperte in ferite profonde e le labbra sanguinanti, si scontrarono a mezz'aria balzando da due colline, proprio come il primo giorno in cui si erano battuti quando Goku era ritornato sulla Terra.  
Mani nelle mani. Come se fossero uno lo specchio dell'altro tentarono di spingersi e di atterrarsi a vicenda. Strinsero i palmi infilando le unghie tra la carne delle nocche dell'avversario in un tentativo di prevaricazione. Nessuno dei due aveva intenzione di cedere, con le braccia rigide e i volti a pochi centimetri di distanza entrambi ringhiarono, arricciarono il naso e socchiusero gli occhi, appoggiando le proprie fronti l'una contro l'altra.  
I loro respiri si mescolarono ancora una volta nel tentativo di prevaricarsi, iridi nelle iridi. Potevano sentire le loro ossa scricchiolare, il cuore battere veloce, la mente viaggiare lontano, altrove.  
  
  
Goku ripercorse ogni istante della loro vita. Il loro primo incontro, sulla Terra, l'incontro con un assassino spietato di prima categoria. Lo scontro, la battaglia più difficile che avesse mai fronteggiato sino ad allora. Lo aveva visto trasformarsi in Oozaru, si era fatto fratturare tutte le ossa e nonostante ciò l'aveva lasciato andare, non aveva permesso che qualcuno lo uccidesse. Aveva avuto pietà di lui, aveva scelto di dargli una seconda possibilità, l'aveva chiamato _fratello._  
E lo stesso fratello lo aveva aiutato a riprendersi delle ferite subite da Ginew su Namek, si era preso cura di lui con la vasca di rianimazione ma, quando egli si era risvegliato, oramai era troppo tardi: Freezer aveva teso la sua mano su Vegeta. Non era riuscito a salvarlo, l'aveva visto piangere, supplicarlo di vendicarlo, poi l'aveva visto morire. E solo a quel pensiero Goku rabbrividì strinse più forte le mani. No, non era quello il momento in cui pensare a quando l'aveva preso tra le braccia e seppellito. Non sarebbe stato nemmeno quello il momento in cui pensare a quando, molti anni dopo, si era sacrificato per sconfiggere Majin Bu.  
Goku ripensò a molto tempo prima, quando aveva scoperto che Vegeta era diventato buono, quando aveva scoperto dell'esistenza di suo figlio Trunks, dal futuro. Quando aveva appreso che sarebbe diventato il compagno della sua migliore amica. Ne era stato così felice e così incredulo, in quel momento ricordò di aver pensato di averci visto giusto, di aver fatto bene a dargli una seconda possibilità. Ed era proprio grazie a Trunks che egli aveva potuto salvarsi dalla malattia cardiaca e combattere di fianco a lui e suo padre contro Perfect Cell. Quella volta era toccato a lui, sacrificarsi.  
Goku ripensò alla felicità con la quale lo aveva visto arrivare sul pianeta dei Kaiohshin insieme a Baba, quando aveva percepito la sua aura. Avevano combattuto insieme contro Kid Bu, insieme e persino uniti. Quanto era stato strano fondersi con lui! Lo aveva sentito nel suo corpo, aveva percepito i suoi pensieri e avevano agito come una persona unica, muovendosi insieme, in sincronia.  
Ripensò a quando avevano combattuto contro i draghi malvagi, contro Super C17, quando Baby l'aveva posseduto ma, nonostante ciò, Veegta fosse riuscito a impadronirsi nuovamente di se stesso. L'aveva visto crescere, diventare un buon marito, un buon padre, un buon amico. E ora... e ora cos'era diventato, per lui? Di tutta una vita passata insieme, fianco a fianco, quello era decisamente il momento più strano di tutta la loro esistenza. Cos'erano diventati? Cosa stava succedendo?  
Era davvero Vegeta, _quel_ Vegeta con cui aveva sempre condiviso il campo di battaglia quell'uomo di fronte a lui? Quell'uomo che, con le gote arrossate e il respiro affannoso, si stava prendendo una parte di sé che mai avrebbe pensato potesse esistere. L'amore. Non sapeva nemmeno cosa fosse, prima di allora. Ma in quel frangente lo capì, lo capì perché, nonostante tutti i dubbi e tutte le incertezze, nonostante il panico e le stranezze, non avrebbe voluto trovarsi da nessun'altra parte e con nessun altro.  
Al diavolo tutto, al diavolo tutti, non era più il momento di pensare al passato, non era nemmeno il momento di pensare neanche al futuro.  
Era solo giunta l'ora di pensare al presente, a quella presa stretta a cui stava facendo fronte con tutte le sue forze.  
  
Erano ancora lì, Goku e Vegeta, con le mani incatenate l'une alle altre, le loro fronti schiacciate e i denti digrignati per quello sforzo di abbattersi a vicenda.  
Di tutte le volte che si erano scontrati quella era senza dubbio la più difficile, la più fisica, la più distruttiva. Come se, nel tentativo di farsi male, entrambi stessero mettendo ogni emozione, ogni dubbio, ogni ricordo, ogni paura. Si spinsero ancora, non mollarono, non cedettero. Digrignarono i denti e si scrutarono nel profondo, ringhiarono più forte, quasi fino ad urlare.  
  
Anche Vegeta ripensò a tutto, ripensò ad ogni cosa dal suo punto di vista, da come aveva vissuto lui. Ripensò al vero motivo per il quale era attraccato sul pianeta Terra, ripensò al fatto che per anni e anni il suo obiettivo era stato nient'altro che superare Kaarot per poterlo sconfiggere, per poterlo uccidere. E in quel momento... e in quel momento il solo pensiero di ucciderlo mandava in corto circuito ogni frammento del suo essere. Il quel momento il grande dubbio amletico che incatenava i meandri della sua mente era riguardante la cosa più giusta da fare. Cedere? Non cedere?  
Ripensò a tutto l'odio che aveva provato in passato nei suoi confronti, confrontandolo con ciò che provava in quel momento. Era stato tutto ribaltato, era a dir poco incredibile ciò che era successo. Lo odiava ancora, in parte, lo odiava per ciò che era diventato per lui, lo odiava per quello che provava e che non avrebbe mai voluto provare.  
E così urlò più forte, Vegeta, nel tentativo di scacciare quei pensieri, di reprimere ogni istinto. Si vergognava, faticava ancora ad ammetterlo a se stesso, faticava ad accettarlo, ad accettare che il suo rivale di una vita fosse diventato così importante. Importante in _quel_ modo.  
Strizzò gli occhi forte, si immerse nei suoi stessi ricordi, cercò un buon motivo per credere di non essere diventato completamente pazzo, oppure cercò il modo per accettare quella pazzia fino in fondo. Cercò in tutta la sua vita qualcosa a cui potersi attaccare, qualcosa per dare una spiegazione a ciò che stesse succedendo, per giustificare a se stesso ogni cosa. E, in un angolo delle sue sinapsi, trovò qualcosa. Trovò una memoria, un ricordo poco nitido. Ripensò per la prima volta a una persona alla quale non si era mai permesso di pensare.  
  


•••

_«Ora dormi, mio Principe»._  
 _Occhi neri lo scrutavano, mani morbide medicavano le sue ferite.  
«Non ho sonno, voglio allenarmi ancora. Voglio diventare forte!» insistette Vegeta stringendo un pugno, mordendosi poi la lingua per il bruciore esercitato da quel disinfettante dal colore viola acceso.  
«Domani lo diventerai. E anche dopodomani. Ogni giorno della tua vita diventerai sempre più forte, è nella tua indole, è nei geni di noi saiyan» spiegò accuratamente la donna dai capelli corvini, rimettendo il tappo alla boccetta del disinfettante. Con un sorriso gelido ma occhi fieri gli sistemò il ciuffo che gli ricadeva sulla fronte, poi spense la luce con il pulsante sopra il letto. Il suo viso perfetto e radioso rimase illuminato solo dalla pallida luna calante riflessa dalla finestra.  
«No, madre. Io voglio diventare il più forte. Il più forte di tutto l'universo» insistette il bambino, corrucciando la fronte in un'espressione dura e il volto di chi stava crescendo troppo in fretta.  
«Principe, tu potrai diventare tutto quello che vuoi. L'universo potrà essere tuo, se solo lo desideri. Puoi prenderti tutto, puoi prenderti ogni cosa» lo incitò la madre.  
Sistemò il lenzuolo di seta rossa sin sotto il mento del suo bambino, un bambino così piccolo eppure così importante, così determinato, così risoluto, caparbio.  
«Qualsiasi cosa?» si accertò lui sollevando un poco la testa, prontamente fermato dalla madre la quale, con un gesto delicato, lo accompagnò nuovamente sul guanciale.  
«Diventerai grande e sì, diventerai il guerriero più forte di tutto l'universo, sconfiggerai tutti i tuoi nemici, fronteggerai tanti avversari e se desidererai qualcosa quel qualcosa sarà tuo. Non ti basterà altro che volerlo con tutto il tuo cuore e tutte le tue forze. E nessuno, nessuno potrà giudicarti perché, anche se sbaglierai, sarai il re. Potrai cambiare le leggi di questo pianeta, potrai cambiare le leggi morali persino del tuo popolo, se solo lo vorrai».  
«Sarà difficile?» mormorò Vegeta. Sentì le forze venirgli meno, sentì le braccia di Morfeo avvolgergli le spalle e portarlo verso sogni inesplorati.  
«Sarà anche difficile, sì. Ma sono sicura che la vita ti riserverà delle cose meravigliose, mio Principe. Imprevedibili, complesse, inaspettate alle volte, ma meravigliose. Ma ora è il momento di riposare, domani dovrai diventare forte, così sarà tutto meno difficile»._  


•••

  
Vegeta aprì gli occhi e ringhiò. Sua madre. Non aveva mai pensato molto a sua madre, non aveva molti ricordi di lei. Eppure quello riaffiorò dal nulla, riaffiorò sbiadito nella sua mente, come se ella volesse ricordargli qualcosa di realmente importante: lui, effettivamente, non era già più da tempo immemore il principe dei saiyan (nonostante oramai gli piacesse farsi appellare come tale), lui era il _re_ dei saiyan. Il re e, come tale, avrebbe potuto prendersi tutto ciò che desiderava. E c'era una cosa, una cosa soltanto che desiderava più di ogni altra in quel mondo. Non diamanti, non pianeti da conquistare, non l'immortalità... una _cosa_ , una cosa che avrebbe voluto prendersi da tempo oramai, ma che si era sempre vergognato di chiedere.  
Ed era vero ciò che gli aveva detto sua madre: era difficile, molto difficile. Era inaspettato, imprevedibile, ma era come se ella avesse saputo a cosa sarebbe andato incontro, era come se ella fosse stata a conoscenza di quel futuro in cui in quel momento era immerso.  
Vegeta digrignò più forte i denti a quel pensiero, ma si ricordò di cos'era diventato, di com'era diventato. Era diventato forte, era diventato grande per davvero. E avrebbe potuto affrontare qualsiasi cosa, l'aveva sempre fatto e ce l'avrebbe fatta anche quella volta. Era diventato sufficientemente forte da affrontare i suoi dubbi, le sue paure. Era diventato così forte da prendersi quello che desiderava. E lui desiderava Kaarot, lo desiderava fino a sentirsi soffocare.  
Strinse più forte le dita nelle nocche di Goku e ci conficcò le unghie fino a farlo sanguinare. Si trasformò in Super Saiyan e così fece anche l'avversario, scintille dorate come lampi si librarono nell'aria a partire da quel punto di incontro, da quel contrasto tra titani.  
A vederli dall’esterno qualsiasi persona avrebbe potuto pensare che non avesse mai visto due persone odiarsi a tal punto ma no, non era affatto così. Perché se un tempo, all'inizio, il disprezzo aveva prevalso nella loro relazione, in quel momento l'unico motivo che avevano per odiarsi era uno e uno soltanto: si ambivano più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.  
E fu proprio quando Vegeta si rese conto di quanto fosse labile il confine tra odio e amore, suo malgrado, decise di cedere. No, non di dargliela vinta in quel combattimento, non arrendendosi per farsi colpire e perdere lo scontro. Cedette a se stesso, alle sue emozioni, a ciò che più desiderava ma non avrebbe dovuto desiderare. Trovò la forza per prendersi quello che voleva. Trovò la forza per cedere a quegli occhi, a quell'odore che l'aveva portato a impazzire, a quel contatto che ardeva ancora dentro di lui come il fuoco.  
Cedette a lui e senza mollare la presa, inaspettatamente, si incatenò alle sue labbra.  


_Continua..._

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Ragazzi e ragazze, perdonate il ritardo! Avrei dovuto pubblicare questo capitolo ieri ma ho avuto dei problemi con il pc, fortunatamente risolti.   
> Spero di essermi fatta perdonare con questo capitolo :) che dire... ce l'ha fatta anche il nostro principe. E alleluia! Questo gran bel bacio finale promette qualcosa di buono... siete curiosi di capire come andrà avanti? Signori e signore, stanno per accadere una bella manciata di cose interessanti. Alcune belle e altre.... beh, e altre le scoprirete man mano!  
> Ci siete ancora? Non vi siete ancora stufati? :D  
> Vi aspetto domenica con il capitolo 34.   
> Eevaa


	34. Odi et amo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 34 - ODI ET AMO **   
  
****

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I  
Would like to say to you but I don't know how  
Because maybe, **you're gonna be the one that saves me**  
And **after all** , you're my wonderwall_

**Wonderwall** : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bx1Bh8ZvH84  


Di tutto si sarebbe aspettato, Goku, tranne che fosse proprio il principe a cercarlo, a mostrare quella debolezza che entrambi si vergognavano di provare. Spalancò gli occhi e smise di respirare per un attimo e poi, sull'orlo di avere un mancamento, si rese conto per davvero di ciò che stesse succedendo: Vegeta lo aveva baciato, Vegeta lo stava baciando e non ebbe nessun dubbio sul fatto che non si trattasse di un sogno. Lo sentiva, lo percepiva, era tutto così reale da fargli bruciare le gote, da fargli perdere la sensibilità alle dita. Riprese a respirare e si accorse di quanto il suo odore fosse inebriante, esattamente come il sapore delle sue labbra. Ricambiò quel bacio e si aggrappò alla sua schiena con entrambe le mani, ritrovando quell'inaspettata forza che pensava di aver perso nel momento di quel contatto.  
  
Vegeta si fermò un istante, il tempo di guardare con i propri occhi cosa diavolo avesse appena combinato. Proprio lì di fronte a lui, con la pelle arrossata e le labbra ancora schiuse, vi era il suo nemico di una vita, colui che l'aveva sempre cambiato, colui che gli aveva offerto sempre una seconda possibilità. E ora gliene stava offrendo una terza, la possibilità di trasformarsi completamente, di rincominciare da zero.  
Goku ricambiò spaventato il suo sguardo, poi sorrise. Non ci sarebbe stato più nulla da fare, non ci sarebbe stato modo di fermarsi, oramai la frittata era stata fatta, oramai Vegeta aveva ceduto e non ci sarebbe stata la possibilità di tornare indietro specialmente quando, come se Kaarot avesse realmente bisogno di ciò per respirare, si riallacciò alle sue labbra con poca delicatezza.  
Vegeta ringhiò e lo spinse fino al terreno oltre al bosco, creando così un piccolo cratere nell'erba alla penombra delle piante. Precipitarono insieme ma no, sua maestà non riuscì a staccarsi, non riuscì a fare a meno di continuare quella danza a cui aveva dato il via.  
  
Vegeta lo baciò con più violenza, irriverente, senza timore di poter far lui del male. L'aveva ottenuto, aveva ottenuto ciò che desiderava e ciò che gli faceva più paura. Non vi era più spazio per la vergogna, non vi era più tempo per i ripensamenti. Kaarot era lì, sotto di lui, che si lasciava manovrare con un burattino.  
Inerme, come anestetizzato da quelle labbra sottili, Goku non oppose alcuna resistenza, si aggrappò a lui dando via ad un combattimento diverso, una lotta differente. Si graffiarono, si presero a pugni, si spinsero e si rotolarono all'ombra di quelle piante, ma mai si staccarono l'uno dall'altro. Nuovi lividi e nuove cicatrici si aggiunsero alla costellazione creatasi nel corso degli anni sulla loro pelle.  
Non parlarono, non si dissero nulla, si guardarono ogni tanto come per accertarsi che fosse tutto vero, ma non vi era nulla di più fastidioso per Vegeta del sorriso che si faceva largo sul viso di Kaarot ogni volta che, bisognosi di guardarsi, separavano le loro labbra con estrema difficoltà.  
Vegeta gli soffiò nuovamente in faccia minaccioso e poi gli morse il collo, proprio all'incavo della spalla, facendolo ringhiare. Non era il tentativo di fargli del male – o almeno, non solo – ma il grido silenzioso di quello che per i saiyan era un inequivocabile invito ad andare oltre, oltre a ciò che già stava succedendo.  
Sarà stato per il DNA, sarà stato per l'istinto insito nei geni della propria specie, ma Goku riconobbe quel gesto, lo riconobbe e lo accettò. Di tutta risposta si aggrappò ai lembi della canottiera nera di sua maestà e la ridusse a brandelli. Per la rabbia, per la foga, Vegeta gli serrò un pugno direttamente nelle costole, illuminandosi nuovamente di quella luce dorata che contraddistingueva il Super Saiyan, ma fu solo una scusante per strappargli a sua volta di dosso la maglietta.  
E così lottarono di nuovo, si graffiarono, si diedero calci, pugni, fecero sgorgare sangue dalle loro ferite. Il principe dei saiyan spinse Goku contro una roccia, osservandolo bene prima di saltargli nuovamente al collo per attaccarlo e per attaccarsi nuovamente a lui.  
Gli occhi minacciosi di Vegeta lo scrutarono per un istante infinito, l'istante in cui si rese conto di quanto Kaarot fosse maestoso. Capelli d'ebano, denti bianchi come la neve e due occhi scuri in cui tuffarsi e annegarvici dentro. Così, con la schiena nuda aderente alla roccia, i capelli arruffati, il sangue e il terriccio che gli ricopriva il suo corpo, era bello da fare invidia a qualsiasi statua. E Vegeta si rese conto anche di non averlo mai guardato, mai in quel modo, mai da studiarne ogni centimetro della pelle. Si era sempre soffermato tanto sull'emozione che provava stando con lui, i suoi modi di fare, il loro rapporto, ma ora che si trovavano lì, in quel modo, avvertì prorompente e irrefrenabile il desiderio fisico di lui.  
Non riuscì più a fermarsi: gli si lanciò contro come un puma contro la preda e lo morse di nuovo fino a farlo sanguinare. Goku grugnì di dolore, poi infilò le mani tra i suoi capelli per attrarlo nuovamente verso le sue labbra.  
Aveva un buon sapore, Vegeta. Goku non riusciva più a smettere di assaggiarlo, era diventato incontrollabile, famelico come non lo era mai stato. Mai in tutta la sua esistenza aveva provato un desiderio così forte, così disperato. Lo baciò assetato, come se quella bocca fosse un'oasi di acqua fresca nel bel mezzo del deserto.  
Il principe dei saiyan fece aderire di più il suo corpo a quello del suo eterno rivale. Si premette su di esso con rabbia, con foga, e Goku non poté fare a meno di notare qualcosa farsi più generoso e prorompente nei pantaloni della tuta del principe dei saiyan. Gli si annebbiò la vista al solo pensiero, quasi si sentì svenire.  
«Vegeta...» soffiò piano, al limite della coscienza, mentre il principe della sua specie assaggiava nuovamente il sapore del suo collo. Egli tremò. Tremò al suono della voce di Kaarot che gli rimbombò nelle orecchie, tremò nell'udire che tutto ciò che stava succedendo non era affatto un sogno, ma oramai era troppo tardi per tirarsene fuori.  
Goku lo strinse ancor di più, gli conficcò le unghie nella carne e lo sentì accendersi, così si accese anche lui, si trasformò in un Super Saiyan e, specchiandosi in quelle iridi color verde acqua, lo spinse via facendolo cadere, atterrandovici sopra come in quel loro primo abbraccio.  
Uno sopra l'altro, così, si immobilizzarono. Complice forse quel ricordo, il momento in cui Goku aveva abbracciato goffamente Vegeta facendolo cadere dal divano. Si guardarono più a lungo, sfiorandosi solo con il naso, con il respiro affannoso.  
Una pausa, una lunga pausa. La quiete prima della tempesta. In quel momento, Vegeta rispose al sorriso di Goku senza nemmeno rendersene conto, proprio come quella volta che il suo rivale l'aveva abbracciato dopo essersi svegliato dallo stato di Oozaru. Sorrise prima delicatamente, poi divenne ben più malizioso e Goku pensò che egli non era mai stato più bello di così. Bello, bellissimo, meraviglioso persino nel momento in cui, con violenza, riprese quel combattimento ribaltando nuovamente i loro ruoli.  
  
Era un gioco a chi sovrastava, erano due leoni che lottavano per la carne, due bestie incontrollabili.  
Non avevano la benché minima idea di cosa stessero facendo e soprattutto di come si facesse, ma l'istinto animale prevalse su ogni raziocinio.  
Secondo dopo secondo erano sempre di meno i centimetri di stoffa che ricoprivano la loro pelle, e i due alieni venuti dallo spazio faticarono sempre di più a tentare di comprendere, di trattenersi e di allontanarsi. E fu proprio quando Goku strappò via l'ultimo lembo di tessuto dal corpo scultoreo di sua maestà che egli non vide più nulla, oltre che lui. Vegeta era così bello da abbagliare il sole, appetibile come il cioccolato, il sapore della sua pelle come pietanza proibita. Baciò tutte le sue cicatrici una ad una, e il principe non oppose più resistenza, non ci riuscì.  
Non riuscì più a prendere il controllo dei propri pensieri, non riuscì a razionalizzare. Si abbandonò a lui e insieme cambiarono di nuovo, fondendosi l'uno con l'altro senza però cambiare aspetto, senza trasformarsi in Gogeta. Si unirono come mai avrebbero pensato di unirsi in una battaglia dalla quale sarebbero entrambi usciti vincitori.  


•

  
Si abbandonarono sull'erba verdissima e umida di quel sottobosco, ove solo lo scrosciare del torrente si mischiava al suono dei loro respiri. Qualche raggio di sole penetrava tra le fitte foglie color amaranto, creando così uno spettacolo di luce degno di un mondo fittizio.  
La loro pelle, sfregiata da graffi e morsi, si asciugò dal sudore dopo qualche minuto di religioso silenzio. La stanchezza iniziò a farsi sentire persino per le loro giunture possenti e così, dopo essersi guardati per un'ultima volta per accertarsi che fosse tutto reale, chiusero i loro occhi e rimasero vicini con i dorsi delle loro grandi mani che si sfioravano.  
Tutto sembrava un sogno, come se fossero parte di un disegno, di un quadro, dell'immaginazione. Rimasero lì a lungo a riposare, nessuno dei due seppe quantificare il tempo per il quale stettero in quella posizione.  
Goku non riuscì a fare a meno di pensare che non aveva mai vissuto nulla in vita sua di più intenso e sorprendente. Aveva fatto l'amore con Chichi più di una volta, l'aveva anche baciata più di una volta ma mai, mai si era sentito in quel modo. Il principe lo aveva portato all'estrema dipendenza, a un desiderio così forte da fargli male e, persino in quell'attimo in cui tutto sembrava essere tornato ad una calma apparente, poteva ancora percepire il proprio cuore scoppiare al solo pensiero di ciò che era appena accaduto.  
E Vegeta... beh, Vegeta non riuscì nemmeno a paragonare quel che aveva appena fatto con ciò che aveva provato in passato. Era stato così tanto ammaliato da Bulma, era stato geloso di lei, era stato rapito dai suoi occhi. Ma con Kaarot era diverso, tutto completamente differente. Era un'altra cosa, non vi era motivo né mezzo di paragone. L'unica cosa che sapeva era che, con quell'idiota, si era sentito così bene come non si sentiva da tempo, si era sentito perso, rapito, era stato tutto così intenso da non lasciargli nemmeno tempo di pensare con razionalità.  
Il principe aprì gli occhi dopo chissà quanti minuti e lo guardò riposare. Ancora non poteva credere di ritrovare quel volto davanti a sé, anche se doveva ammettere che vederlo così, completamente nudo di ogni veste e di ogni segreto, faceva provare lui ancora un certo desiderio. Prima era convinto che se ne sarebbe pentito, era convinto che una volta terminato l'amplesso si sarebbe rivestito insultandolo e teletrasportandosi via chissà dove, e invece non lo aveva fatto. Non ce l'aveva fatta, perché non avrebbe voluto trovarsi da nessuna parte tranne che lì, con quell'imbecille che dormiva beatamente al suo fianco.  
  
  
Goku riaprì gli occhi, incatenandoli a quelli oramai tornati scurissimi del suo eterno rivale. Sorrise sghembo, uno di quei sorrisi che di solito avrebbe fatto perdere le staffe al principe, e forse un po' ci era riuscito persino in quel momento.  
«Che hai da ridere tanto?» disse a bassa voce Vegeta, immobile con la testa appena girata in direzione di Kaarot.  
Goku si morse il labbro e sivoltò su un fianco per poter ammirare meglio il corpo perfetto di sua maestà.  
«Era così che avevi intenzione di farmela pagare?» domandò divertito Goku alludendo al giorno prima quando, dopo che egli lo aveva baciato senza permesso, il principe lo aveva minacciato di punirlo in modo esemplare. Dopo avergli dato dell'idiota, naturalmente.  
« _Tsk_ , non osare sbeffeggiarmi!» brontolò il principe, piccato.  
Goku roteò gli occhi, come se già si aspettasse una reazione simile da parte del principe. Sorrise di nuovo e gli portò una mano sul petto, ma la reazione che si aspettò fu del tutto inattesa.  
«Che diavolo fai?» lo scacciò via Vegeta, percependo il suo tocco ardente sulla pelle.  
«Ehm... quello che ho fatto fino adesso?!» mormorò ingenuamente Goku, con un sopracciglio alzato.  
Vegeta abbassò lo sguardo, sospirando aspramente. In fin dei conti il mentecatto non aveva nemmeno tutti i torti: l'aveva toccato fino a poco prima, con che coraggio in quel momento avrebbe potuto mandarlo a quel paese per averlo semplicemente sfiorato? Forse l'incantesimo che l'aveva tenuto buono buono fino a poco prima era bello che finito, forse era di gran lunga più difficile accettare di essere toccato da lui in un momento di quiete, parlare, guardarsi negli occhi. E, forse, era tornata la vergogna insieme all'incertezza.  
Goku increspò le labbra in una smorfia amara, poi riprovò. Portò una delle sue mani appena sotto il mento del principe dei saiyan, esercitando poca forza quanto bastasse per riportare il viso di quell'uomo di fronte al suo, così che lo guardasse negli occhi.  
Vegeta si irrigidì, serrò la mandibola quasi l'avessero colpito con un pugno. Goku non sorrise, lo guardò emblematico, come se stesse cercando di capire cosa diamine gli passasse per la testa. Le gote del principe erano scarlatte e il suo respiro si era fatto irregolare, non più rilassato come di lì a poco prima.  
«Stai bene?» domandò Goku più serio, senza comprendere cosa stesse accadendo, cosa potesse aver turbato il principe così tanto da renderlo così nervoso.  
« _Tsk_ ».  
Vegeta soffiò e si portò seduto, poi nascose il viso tra le mani.  
Cielo, no, non stava bene. Non stava per niente bene, solo perché era stato davvero _troppo_ _bene_ fino a poco prima. Non avrebbe dovuto, lui non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi così. Ed eccoli di nuovo i dubbi, eccole le paranoie di un principe senza castello né sudditi.  
«Kaarot... cosa diavolo ci sta succedendo?» domandò, perfettamente conscio che il suo rivale non avrebbe potuto fornirgli una spiegazione sensata, e forse non avrebbe voluto nemmeno sentirsela dire.  
«Beh... penso che... ecco, noi siamo... abbiamo fatto...» balbettò Goku mettendosi anch'egli a sedere, con tono così ingenuo da sembrare un bambino.  
«LO SO COSA ABBIAMO FATTO, PEZZO DI CRETINO!» ringhiò il principe, facendo affiorare il viso rosso fuoco tra le dita delle mani. Quell'idiota era davvero incredibile: per lui era tutto così semplice, non aveva importanza il fatto che fosse irrazionale. Gli andava bene così.  
«E allora qual è il problema?» chiese francamente Goku. Certo, era stato strano, ma si era sentito così bene e quello non era esattamente il momento in cui pensare alle cose brutte. In fondo era così tipico di lui non pensare alle conseguenze delle proprie azioni, si era ripromesso che non l'avrebbe più fatto ma era evidente quanto fosse difficile per uno come lui.  
«Perché è sbagliato. È tutto sbagliato!»  
«Non sono un esperto in queste situazioni, ma non credo sia una cosa carina da dire in questo momento» brontolò Goku facendogli notare che erano ancora lì, nudi, all'ombra della foresta di un pianeta lontano.  
«Ti ho mai detto cose carine?!» controbattè accigliato sua maestà. Si rese perfettamente conto che non era mai stato capace di esternare a voce sentimenti, complimenti e quant'altro, non direttamente e volutamente, almeno. Forse non avrebbe mai fatto parte del suo carattere.  
A volte avrebbe ben potuto evitare di insultare le persone così, giusto per il gusto di farlo, forse avrebbe potuto benissimo evitare di essere così rude con Kaarot, ma era un aspetto del loro rapporto al quale probabilmente non avrebbe potuto rinunciare.  
«Non molte, in effetti» rifletté Goku, con una punta di amaro in bocca. Non che si aspettasse coccole e dolci parole in quel momento, ovviamente. «Ad ogni modo, con tutti gli sbagli che hai fatto in vita tua questo dovrebbe essere una passeggiata per te!» continuò ingenuamente - delicato come un elefante - facendo così scatenare la terza guerra mondiale nei meandri della mente di sua maestà.  
«Una _passeggiata?!_ » soffiò Vegeta, pericolosamente calmo. «Dimmi, idiota che non sei altro, in quale universo parallelo tutto questo potrebbe essere “una passeggiata”? Ma ti rendi conto delle cavolate che dici?!»  
Vegeta si alzò di scatto, furibondo, con le gote scarlatte e gli occhi iniettati di sangue. Una passeggiata! Per lui, forse. Per lui che evidentemente non era a conoscenza del concetto “azione e reazione”.   
Goku sbuffò, alzandosi poi anch'egli per poter ammirare le regali natiche del principe allontanarsi con estrema irrequietezza. Vegeta recuperò i suoi pantaloni e ciò che ne rimaneva dei brandelli della sua maglietta, per poi rivestirsi con estremo nervosismo.  
«Dove vai?» domandò Goku, senza comprendere fino in fondo quali fossero le ragioni del principe di adirarsi tanto in quel momento. In effetti sarebbe stato molto più semplice che egli gli spiegasse per filo e per segno quale fosse il problema, piuttosto che perdere la pazienza e scatenare tutto quel putiferio. Oramai avrebbe dovuto conoscerlo, per l'amor del cielo! Vegeta avrebbe dovuto saperlo che Goku non fosse esattamente la persona più perspicace sulla Terra.  
«Il più possibile lontano da te» tagliò corto, con un sibilo.   
«Si può sapere che ti prende!? Non puoi andartene così, non-!» si lamentò Goku allargando le braccia, venendo però interrotto dal principe il quale, rosso come un pomodoro, si avvicinò al suo volto con un ringhio pericoloso e gutturale.   
«Io faccio quello che mi pare, mi hai capito bene?» sussurrò Vegeta. Poi, furibondo, si portò due dita alla fronte e scomparve nel nulla.  
Ma no. No, Goku non avrebbe accettato niente di tutto ciò. Non avrebbe accettato una reazione del genere da parte sua. Non dopo quello che era accaduto, non dopo quello che aveva provato. Non in quel momento perché, seppur ragionando, non riuscì proprio a capire quale fosse il reale problema di Vegeta.  
Che fosse un uomo, forse? Che si sentisse in colpa perché era il suo rivale di una vita? Che fosse solo il suo carattere scontroso e burbero?  
Goku non perse tempo: lo seguì. Lo avrebbe seguito anche in capo al mondo. Lo avrebbe seguito nei più nascosti confini dell'universo.  


•

  
Si ritrovò sull'erba verde di un promontorio ventoso, in un posto che non aveva la minima idea di dove si trovasse. Chissà chi aveva cercato, chissà da chi si era teletrasportato.  
Vegeta era lì, di spalle, a osservare il tramonto del pianeta Terra. Riflessi rossi e arancioni sul suo viso, il buio totale dentro la sua mente. Egli non capiva, non riusciva a comprendersi, non riusciva ad accettare quella situazione per mille e più motivi e, come se non bastasse, quell'imbecille aveva persino detto che tutto ciò era “una passeggiata”.  
«Vattene» si limitò a dire, dopo aver percepito l'aura di Kaarot appena dietro di sé.  
«Ma Vegeta!» insistette Goku con il tono piagnucoloso di un bambino a cui era appena stata negata una caramella. «Spiegami qual è il problema al posto di continuare a scappare».  
Sua maestà prese un profondo respiro, giusto per trattenersi dallo staccargli la testa dal collo.  
«Punto primo: non sono io quello che _scappa_ , tra noi due. Punto secondo: non ti voglio vedere» spiegò a denti.  
«E ALLORA PERCHÈ HAI FATTO TUTTO QUESTO?» urlò Goku, inaspettatamente. Stava iniziando a perdere la pazienza. Lo prese per un braccio e lo costrinse a voltarsi. «Perché ti sei avvicinato a me? Perché è successo quel che è successo, prima?»  
Vegeta si immobilizzò, fissandolo negli occhi neri e irrequieti con espressione imperscrutabile. Bella domanda. Perché? Perché non si era trattenuto? Perché non aveva messo la parola fine a tutto quello quando si era accorto che le distanze tra loro avevano pian piano cominciato a corrodersi? Perché aveva permesso che tutto ciò accadesse, nonostante fosse perfettamente a conoscenza che avrebbe comportato solo dei guai?  
Goku si morse il labbro, spazientito, quando l'unico istinto che il proprio corpo gli suggeriva era avvicinarsi di nuovo a lui e ripetere tutto da capo.   
«È stato un errore» disse Vegeta, convinto.  
«Un errore?! Sul serio? Beh, avresti dovuto pensarci un po' prima, allora!» ringhiò Goku, piccato.  
Se c'era una cosa di cui Vegeta era sicuro era proprio quella: si era trattato di un terribile sbaglio. Ma un'altra cosa di cui era estremamente convinto fu che, se avesse avuto la possibilità di ritornare sui propri passi, avrebbe commesso lo stesso errore. Lo avrebbe rifatto, più e più volte.  
«Non farmi la paternale, razza di imbecille. Questi errori si fanno in due!» sbuffò Vegeta, si liberò dalla presa di Goku e incrociò le braccia al petto.  
«Peccato che per me non sia stato un _errore_. Per me è stata la cosa più giusta che io abbia fatto da quando sono tornato qui!»  
Tremore. Un tremore incontrollato si impossessò delle gambe del principe. Come faceva quell'idiota, che non sapeva nemmeno da che parte fosse girata la Terra, ad essere così sicuro delle proprie azioni? Come faceva a definire tutto ciò una cosa giusta? Come faceva anche solo a pensarlo, sapendo a cosa sarebbe dovuto andare incontro da lì a poche settimane?  
Aveva deciso di andarsene, per l'amor del cielo! Aveva deciso di tornare nella Dimora dei Draghi, che senso aveva dirgli una cosa del genere?   
Eppure lo fece sentire così... così bene. Vegeta sentì un calore all'altezza del cuore, sentì le sue mani perdere di sensibilità esattamente come ogni volta in cui si trovava vicino a lui.  
«E lo sai perché non è stato un errore, Vegeta? Io lo so, io l'ho capito! E l'ho accettato, a differenza tua. Lo sai? LO SAI QUELLO CHE...» Goku si interruppe e deglutì rumorosamente per riuscire a riprendere il controllo delle proprie parole, ammorbidendosi, sorridendo e avvicinandosi a lui con il viso per sussurrare con un filo di voce.  
«...lo sai quello che provo per te?»  


_Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Ehm... ehm... buongiorno a tutti! :D Trentaquattro capitoli, ma alla fine... è successo. Ecco a voi lo yaoi che tanto aspettavate! Non me la sono proprio sentita di scrivere in rating rosso, non credo proprio di esserne capace e preferisco che tutto ciò che succeda nei dettagli rimanga celato. Lo cedo alla vostra fervida immaginazione!  
> Ma quanto sono C A R I N I ! *-* scusate, vaneggio.  
> E' arrivato il momento tanto atteso in cui entrambi finalmente hanno ceduto al loro istinto mettendo da parte la logica e ne è venuto fuori questo capitolo lungo ed intenso (non pensate male, please u_u). Naturalmente non potevo lasciare che le cose andassero bene per un capitolo intero, lo sapete che sono seriamente autodistruttiva xD e poi Vegeta non è esattamente il tipo da coccole, diciamo.
> 
> Adesso però voglio un parere onesto e sincero su questo capitolo, specialmente sulla prima parte. Non vi nascondo che è stato il capitolo più impegnativo che io abbia mai scritto in vita mia, ci ho messo tipo due settimane intere per riuscire a descrivere bene ciò che avevo in testa... spero che vi piaccia, ma sono accette tutte le critiche.  
> L'avevate immaginato diversamente? Onestamente non riuscivo ad immaginarli tutti e due pucci pucci distesi in un comodo letto a fare i piccioncini, non per come sono andate le cose fin ora, ameno xD sono due saiyan, due combattenti, ho voluto che anche questa loro intimità fosse scandita e preceduta da una sana e violenta scazzottata xD ditemi però se ho esagerato, sono proprio curiosa di sapere la vostra!
> 
> E adesso... beh adesso non vi resta che aspettare domenica prossima e sappiatelo: sarà un capitolo veramente particolare. Stiamo per entrare in una parte della storia molto, mooolto complessa.  
> Non vi anticipo altro! A prestissimo miei cari! Un abbraccio,  
> Eevaa


	35. Lo sai quello che provo per te?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 35 - LO SAI QUELLO CHE PROVO PER TE? **   
  
****

_You helped me love, you helped me live  
You helped me learn how to forgive  
We learn to wag and tuck our tails  
We learn to win and then to fail  
Am I the greatest bastard that you met?  
The only one you can’t forget?  
Am I the one your truth’s been waiting for?  
Some make it, mistake it  
Some force and some will fake it  
Some fret it, forget it  
Some ruin and some regret it  
I never meant to let you down_

**The greatest bastard:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_CruddPIVQ>

Vegeta trasalì. Sentì il respiro divenire pesante, percepì nelle sue narici l'odore di quello che, un tempo, era stato il più acerrimo nemico.  
Lui era vicino, così, con gli occhi sorridenti di un bambino, la vittoria in pugno di chi ha appena fatto centro e la bocca increspata che attendeva risposta, fisica o verbale che fosse. Kaarot non era capace di mentire su ciò che sentiva, non era capace di tenere a freno quella sua maledettissima lingua. Era trasparente, cristallino come l'acqua di alta montagna.  
Goku si riconobbe dopo tanto tempo, nonostante l'oscurità si fosse impossessata di gran parte del suo essere, nonostante fosse cambiato, cresciuto, maturato per certi versi. Nonostante fosse diventato decisamente meno sciocco, in quel frangente riuscì a vedere perfettamente la sincerità all'interno del proprio essere.  
 _“Lo sai quello che provo per te?”_ così gli aveva chiesto. “Io l'ho capito. E l'ho accettato” aveva detto.  
Beato lui, pensò il principe. Beato lui che, evidentemente, quella cosa non gli arrecava alcun problema, alcuno scompiglio. Ma Vegeta avrebbe dovuto saperlo, del resto. Kaarot era fatto così, era sincero, semplice, diretto, ingenuo a tal punto da sembrare stupido.  
 _“Lo sai quello che provo per te?”_  
No, Vegeta non lo sapeva, o forse non voleva saperlo. Non voleva capirlo e non riusciva a capire come fosse possibile che egli provasse veramente qualcosa per lui. E proprio per quello non riusciva ad accettarlo.  
«Non osare, Kaarot. Non osare dire una cosa del genere» mormorò minacciosamente.  
«E perché?» domandò Goku. Alzò il mento e ridusse nuovamente le distanze tra loro.  
Fremito. Brividi. La verità era che, nonostante Vegeta ce la stesse mettendo tutta per farsi odiare, per essere ostile come sempre, per ergere un muro, l'unica cosa che Goku avrebbe voluto fare in quell'istante sarebbe stato trascinarlo con sé giù da quella scogliera e respirare insieme, di nuovo.  
«Non sai nemmeno di ciò che parli...» lo schernì il principe, scuotendo la testa. E cosa poteva saperne quell'inetto, di sentimenti di quel tipo? Era sempre stato estraneo a quelle cose, persino con sua moglie. Come se fosse un segreto il fatto che lui e quella povera donna di Chichi non avessero proprio nulla da spartire oltre ai loro figli. Lui non l'aveva mai amata, e a tutti era sempre sorto il dubbio che lui potesse realmente aver mai amato.   
Vegeta, al contrario, era riuscito a farlo nonostante tutto. Il suo cuore di pietra era riuscito a provare amore per un persona, la sua Bulma.  
«So quello che sento, perché non l'ho mai sentito in tutta la mia vita».  
Sincero, era sincero come lo era sempre stato. Sincero sin da quando aveva avuto pietà di lui sul pianeta Terra, sincero e limpido.  
«Non è quello che credi» cercò di convincerlo Vegeta, anche se forse aveva più bisogno di convincere se stesso. Convincersi che non stesse accadendo sul serio.  
«E ALLORA COS'È!?» gridò Goku, paonazzo, prendendogli entrambi i polsi.  
Il principe dei saiyan lo fulminò con lo sguardo, i suoi occhi come la punta di una lancia.  
 _“Lo sai quello che provo per te?”_  
Impossibile saperlo. Impossibile che egli, un ebete rimasto estraneo ai sentimenti di quel tipo per oltre settantanni, fosse realmente riuscito a provare qualcosa per lui. Lui, il suo rivale di una vita.  
«NIENTE! NON È NIENTE» urlò Vegeta, rosso quanto il cielo tinto del tramonto.  
«Lo sai bene cos'è, e lo so anche io. Perché se non si tratta di ciò che questi dannati terrestri chiamano “amore”, allora non so proprio cosa sia!»  
  
Vegeta spalancò gli occhi, e di risposta lo fece anche Goku. Si era appena rivolto al popolo del pianeta in cui era cresciuto come “dannati terrestri” e ciò non era affatto la cosa più sconcertante e incredibile che avesse enunciato in quella frase.  
Amore. Aveva detto _amore_.  
Ridere, piangere, arrabbiarsi. Vegeta non sapeva più cosa avrebbe dovuto fare.  
«No, Kaarot, tu non provi assolutamente nulla di simile. Cielo, cosa diavolo mi tocca sentire!»  
«La verità che non vuoi sentirti dire e che non vuoi accettare!»  
«E INVECE È UNA BUGIA! E LO SAI PERCHE?!» urlò nuovamente Vegeta, trattenendo a stento i nervi. Sarebbe stato di gran lunga più semplice combattere e darsele di santa ragione. Parlare, discutere, quello proprio non era il suo forte. Non solo perché la pazienza non era esattamente la sua virtù, ma per l'imbarazzo. L'imbarazzo che gli produceva spogliarsi così, di ogni freno, di ogni pensiero che avrebbe voluto tenere nascosto per sempre come polvere sotto al tappeto.  
Perché ciò che stava per dire era esattamente il punto chiave, il tarlo che più divorava la sua mente, ciò che più arrecava in lui dubbi e confusione.  
E Goku era immobile, lì, ad attendere l'ennesimo insulto da parte di sua maestà, a farsi rincarare la dose del perché e per come non avrebbe mai potuto provare dei sentimenti per lui. Si aspettò di farsi dare dell'idiota, dell'imbecille, del solito ebete che non ha idea di come gira il mondo. Si aspettò di tutto, Goku, ma non di sentirsi dire ciò che il principe si era tenuto dentro fino a quel momento. Il reale motivo che lo aveva portato a respingerlo, il reale motivo di tutta la sua confusione e i suoi dubbi.  
«Perché se veramente senti ciò che millanti di provare, se veramente riesci a provare finalmente un minimo di empatia, se credi davvero in quello che dici... non mi chiederesti... di ucciderti».  
  
 _“Lo sai quello che provo per te?”_ Così gli aveva chiesto. Così aveva avuto il coraggio di chiedergli, Goku.  
Non aveva mai pensato che quello del principe non potesse essere un problema di orgoglio, di senso di colpa. Non aveva considerato il fatto che Vegeta potesse stare male per ciò che gli aveva chiesto di fare. Come aveva potuto essere così stupido, così superficiale? Eppure aveva senso, perfettamente senso. Ancora una volta non era riuscito a fare le cose fatte per bene.  
E così, quando sua maestà scappò lontano da lui per l'ennesima volta e somparve tra le nuvole bianche, Goku non riuscì a fare a meno di sedersi sull'erba di quel promontorio a pensare. Pensare a tutto ciò che gli era successo, pensare a cosa aveva lasciato indietro, pensare a ciò che stava realmente chiedendo alla persona che aveva appena capito di... amare?  
Pensò, pensò e tutto ciò che riuscì a concludere fu che, forse, non ne valeva affatto la pena.  
  
  


•••

  
_«Se potessi ritornare anche un giorno solo in vita, cosa faresti?»  
Juno non era esattamente il tipo da discorsi pesanti ma, quando egli domandava delle cose del genere, voleva dire che stava pensando a qualcosa di serio.  
Goku lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio, poi riprese a contemplare il panorama di quel mondo limitato. Non era un pianeta, non esattamente. C'era un punto in cui iniziava, e uno in cui finiva. Sembrava di stare rinchiusi in una scatola di vetro ove tutto ciò che stava al di fuori era bianco. Il bianco più chiaro che avessero mai visto. Era grande, molto vasto, molto alto, il cielo sembrava di un colore giallo oro fino a quando, raggiungendone il picco, si poteva intravedere il bianco in trasparenza.  
«Mangerei tutto il giorno! Sushi, ramen, pizza, dolci, carne alla griglia, yakisoba, involtini! Cielo, che fame!» disse Goku sentendo la pancia brontolare. Il suo pane raffermo sarebbe arrivato di lì a poco._  
 _«Possibile che pensi solo al cibo? Esiste solo quello sul pianeta_ Torra _?» lo rimproverò divertito l'amico. Aveva il volto buono, la pelle color girasole e due occhi grandi d'ambra.  
«Terra!» puntualizzò Goku, per l'ennesima volta. In dodici anni Juno non aveva mai imparato a pronunciare correttamente il nome del suo pianeta. «Perché, tu cosa faresti?»  
«Il mio popolo non esiste più, il mio pianeta è deserto. Non avrei nessuno da incontrare ma, se fossero ancora in vita, abbraccerei i miei genitori e i miei fratelli. Passerei il tempo con loro» rivelò Juno. Era giovane, quel ragazzo, lo si vedeva dal fisico, dallo sguardo. Non aveva più di sedici anni quando era stato ucciso da Freezer.  
«Non ti manca nessuno?» lo incalzò nuovamente Juno, facendolo rabbrividire.  
«No. Poco, forse. Ma loro sono felici così, sono più al sicuro senza di me» rispose Goku, secco. Pensò a Chichi, Gohan, Goten, Pan, a tutti gli amici che erano ancora in vita sulla Terra. Da quanto aveva potuto sapere, non vi erano state più catastrofi da quando era partito.  
«Ventiquattro ore, Son Goku. Sii sincero, cosa faresti?» insistette.  
Goku pensò, pensò, ripensò, poi diede la risposta più sincera che potesse dare.  
«Saluterei mia moglie, i miei figli, i miei amici. Cielo, sì, mangerei con loro per tutto il giorno e poi... prima di andarmene, combatterei con il mio rivale di una vita, per mostrargli quanto sono migliorato» disse Goku, sgranchendosi le nocche.  
«Il tuo rivale?»  
«Si chiama Vegeta. È il principe dei saiyan. Combatterei fino allo stremo e poi, per ultimo, lo ucciderei».  
Goku spalancò gli occhi per quanto detto, ma Juno non lo notò. Non poteva averlo pensato per davvero!  
«Per vendicarti di qualcosa?» domandò il ragazzo senza far troppo caso a ciò che il suo amico gli avesse detto.  
«No... per farlo arrivare qui. E combattere insieme a lui per l'eternità»._  


•••

  
Goku si lasciò cadere con la schiena sull'erba e inspirò forte, così forte da sentire l'ossigeno bruciargli nei polmoni e, dopo tanto tempo, sentì il vento. No, non che non l'avesse mai sentito dal suo ritorno sulla Terra, ma per la prima volta ci fece caso per davvero e si ricordò di quanto gli fosse mancato, in quella dimensione. Guardò il cielo e vide l'infinito, con la certezza che se fosse salito su, su fino in cima avrebbe potuto continuare per sempre a volare, senza limiti, senza costrizioni.  
Sentì il proprio cuore battere, percepì la stanchezza sulle sue giunture, si guardò i graffi sulle braccia e ricordò il dolore, ma ne fu felice. Ne fu _felice_. Si ricordò della nascita dei suoi figli, del primo incontro con Chichi, di Bulma, del viaggio nello spazio con Pan e Trunks.  
In quell'istante capì, capì quanto fosse attaccato a quella vita, a quella terra, alla Terra. Capì quanto tutti i suoi amici gli fossero mancati, capì quanto avesse bisogno di sentimenti umani, capì di aver bisogno di essere un _umano_. E non era più solo un saiyan, un umano bizzarro, sciocco, ingenuo. Era un uomo, un uomo cresciuto, maturo, coscienzioso.  
E, più di tutti, capì che non avrebbe mai voluto costringere Vegeta ad andare con lui nella Dimora dei Draghi, ma avrebbe voluto combattere sempre al suo fianco fino alla fine. Per quel piccolo spazio di eterno che gli era stato concesso.  
Si portò le mani sul viso e pianse. Pianse, e non volle più smettere.  


•

  
_“Lo sai quello che provo per te?”_  
Cielo, no, non aveva potuto chiederglielo sul serio! Con tutto ciò che era successo era l'ultima cosa che avrebbe dovuto sentirsi dire.   
_Amore_. Amore un bel niente! Amore non era quella _cosa_ lì.  
Accidenti, era il principe dei saiyan, non il protagonista di un film romantico! Vegeta era tornato davanti al suo appartamento, ma non era riuscito a entrarci. Lì dentro erano successe troppe cose nei primi diciannove giorni in cui Kaarot era tornato sulla Terra, tutta quella casa aveva oramai il suo odore. Tornò alla Capsule Corporation e stette ben attento a non farsi vedere, a non far notare a nessuno il colore viola acceso che aveva dipinto le sue gote. Si chiuse in camera dopo una lunga doccia, trattenendosi dallo scaraventare a terra tutto ciò che si ritrovò davanti. Si chiuse lì dentro e azzerò la propria aura per non essere disturbato.  
Ore, ore e ore seduto sul letto con la testa tra le mani e mille pensieri da riordinare, ma il più totale caos premeva contro le sue dita.  
 _“Lo sai quello che provo per te?”_  
Solo una domanda per la testa, una domanda stupida, sciocca, cretina proprio come colui che l'aveva formulata.  
Si aggrappò al lenzuolo e lo strappò, sentendo ancora addosso le sue mani. Tentò di reprimere il ricordo di loro due su quel dannatissimo pianeta, in quel sottobosco, quello che avevano fatto, quello che aveva sentito. Troppo, ecco cosa.  
«Vegeta».  
Un sussurro, quanto bastò per far scattare il principe dei saiyan come una molla. Vegeta tentò di colpirlo in pieno volto, ma venne stoppato prontamente dalla mano di Kaarot, la quale strinse quel pugno fino a fargli diventare viola la punta delle dita.  
«Cosa diavolo vuoi ancora da me?!» gli ringhiò in faccia. Era notte fonda, oramai. Come diavolo gli era saltato in mente di presentarsi lì, a casa della sua famiglia, a quell'ora? Con tutta quella gente intorno, poi!  
«Sono venuto a dirti che ho cambiato idea» ammise Goku.  
Gli lasciò andare il braccio e portò le proprie mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni. Si dondolò avanti e indietro sui talloni, incerto.  
«Hai capito che ciò che mi hai detto è una stronzata?!» commentò con disprezzo e sottolineò l'ultima parola ringhiandogliela dritta in faccia.  
«No, io... io non voglio più che tu... mi uccida» confessò Goku.   
Non lo voleva, non lo voleva per davvero perché, in quel momento, il suo egoismo era venuto meno, per la prima volta nella vita.  
«Hai trovato un nuovo sicario? Oppure hai trovato un altro modo per sfuggire di nuovo dalla realtà?» domandò Vegeta, furibondo.  
«Vegeta, io... io...» balbettò Goku.  
Cercò nella propria mente un buon motivo per non dirglielo, per non rivelargli quello che stava pensando veramente. Non lo trovò. Non trovò più le forze per continuare quella farsa, non trovò più nessun desiderio di tornare là. Aveva fin troppe buone ragioni per rimanere attaccato alla realtà. Perché la realtà come la vedeva in quel momento, con due nuovi occhi, con una nuova coscienza e soprattutto con il cuore ricolmo di qualcosa di così potente, era una realtà migliore di quella che avesse mai vissuto.  
Vegeta si calmò e lasciò che i suoi pugni divenissero meno stretti. Si calmò e lo guardò sorridere ancora una volta, ma in modo diverso. Quel sorriso non era il solito sorrisetto da ebete che tanto lo mandava fuori dai gangheri, no. Aveva un'espressione diversa dipinta in volto, qualcosa che portò Vegeta ad uno stato di calma perché, inconsciamente, aveva capito cosa stesse per dirgli.  
«Io credo di non voler più tornare nella Dimora dei Draghi» rivelò Goku con un groppo alla gola, ma non per dispiacere - era assolutamente convinto che fosse la decisione giusta – ma perché, proprio mentre lo stava dicendo, sentì di avere una nuova possibilità di vita per davvero.  
«C... che cosa?!» sussurrò Vegeta, spalancando la bocca. Gli avrebbe spaccato il setto nasale con un colpo solo, se avesse potuto. E cosa diamine aveva aspettato a dirglielo? Perché aveva portato avanti quella sciocca tiritera fino a quel momento?!  
«Non posso farlo... non voglio allontanarmi ancora da tutto questo. Dalla mia famiglia, da tutto ciò che ho qui... da... te».  
Vegeta trasalì e, nonostante le implicazioni sentimentali di quello che Kaarot gli avesse appena detto, tutto ciò che riuscì a pensare fu che egli stesse rinunciando a qualcosa che aveva inseguito per tutta la vita.   
«Così rinuncerai a diventare uno spirito guerriero...» constatò Vegeta, con la bocca completamente asciutta.  
Lo stava dicendo davvero, aveva sul serio cambiato idea e la cosa gli fece venire la pelle d'oca. Era la prima volta che sentiva una frase del genere provenire da Kaarot. Era sempre sparito durante la sua vita, fregandosene dei figli, della famiglia. Ma se c'era una cosa che contraddistingueva quell'idiota da chiunque altro è che, se egli diceva qualcosa, era perché lo pensava per davvero.  
«Ma posso essere un guerriero _vero_ per tutta la vita, qui. Posso combattere con te, non mi servono altri combattenti da sfidare. Io e te... io te miglioreremo sempre, insieme. È il bello di essere saiyan, giusto?» concluse Goku con voce squillante, con l'entusiasmo di quel ragazzo che era stato un tempo molto lontano.  
Il principe chinò la testa per nascondere un sorriso. Cielo, quello che il deficiente aveva appena detto aveva dell'incredibile! Era una delle cose più belle che qualcuno gli avesse mai detto, per giunta. Una sorsata d'acqua fresca per il proprio orgoglio. In una frase sola era riuscito a dimostrargli stima, rispetto, orgoglio, coraggio, determinazione, appartenenza alla loro specie e soprattutto... quello che aveva detto in precedenza.  
 _“Lo sai quello che provo per te?”_  
Così gli aveva detto. Ora lo sapeva. Lo sapeva e, per l'amor del cielo, non riuscì più a negarlo. Perché? Perché era la stessa cosa che provava lui. Oh, non gliel'avrebbe detto mai. E non voleva di certo sentirselo dire.   
Un lieve rumore sordo destò i saiyan dai loro pensieri e, guardando in direzione della porta, si irrigidirono.  
«Forse non è il luogo per parlarne» constatò Vegeta. Continuò a guardare in direzione dell'entrata nella sua stanza, ma non riuscì a percepire alcuna aura al di fuori. «Ad ogni modo, Kaarot, pensaci bene. Non conosci le conseguenze della tua decisione» sussurrò il principe con voce più bassa.  
«Ci ho già pensato. Qualunque cosa succeda, l'affronterò. E se ci sarà da combattere, la combatteremo insieme, proprio come mi avevi detto tu» concluse Goku, talmente piano da costringere il suo rivale ad avvicinarsi.  
Vegeta sospirò e finse una certa esasperazione. Se Kaarot avesse continuato in quel modo, sarebbe stato difficile mantenere la parvenza di serietà e la maschera minacciosa che tanto gli piaceva indossare, soprattutto nel momento in cui il cretino gli prese una mano per stringerla forte. Tremò a quel contatto, sentì le gambe cedergli un'altra volta.  
«Ora mi credi? Credi a quello che ho detto prima? O pensi ancora che sia una bugia?» domandò con un ghigno Goku, sapendo perfettamente che così facendo avrebbe potuto mandare fuori di testa il suo interlocutore. Ma cosa poteva farci se, nonostante il principe avesse quegli atteggiamenti bruschi, lo trovava parecchio buffo quando arrossiva?  
Vegeta roteò gli occhi e digrignò i denti, inspirando con il naso per darsi una calmata.  
 _“Lo sai quello che provo per te?”_  
Sì. Gli credeva sul serio, perché nonostante quel sorrisetto ebete disegnato in viso gli faceva venir voglia di spaccargli tutti i denti davanti, i suoi occhi sinceri non riuscivano a mentire. E forse nemmeno lui sarebbe riuscito a farlo, mentirgli, nonostante avrebbe comunque dovuto mantenere il suo solito contegno e la sua solita distanza. Era il principe dei saiyan, non il principe azzurro! Non avrebbe potuto certo accettare tutti quei discorsi melensi e dichiarazioni d'amore, non da parte sua. Rimaneva sempre e comunque il suo rivale, dannazione!  
«Posso crederti, sì, anche se è decisamente un po' prematuro. Sei peggio di un adolescente! Riflettici ancora un po'» sussurrò Vegeta, completamente in imbarazzo, abbassando ancor di più il tono di voce. «E comunque questo non significa che io lo accetti».  
«Vedi che il problema non ero solo io?» gli fece notare Goku, con una risata trattenuta.  
«Non ho mai detto di non aver problemi, a riguardo. Sai come sono fatto...» puntualizzò sua maestò, stringendo ancora di più le dita di quell'uomo tra le sue. No, non sarebbe mai stato bravo in quelle cose, probabilmente non sarebbe mai giunto il tempo in cui quella cosa che stavano provando gli risultasse completamente _normale_. Ma avrebbe dovuto imparare a conviverci, quantomeno, altrimenti non sarebbero sopravvissuti cinque giorni. Non avrebbe potuto continuare a scappare per sempre.  
«Sei il solito orgoglioso...»  
«E tu il solito idiota...»  
Goku sorrise. Buffo, sì, persino quando gli recapitava insulti inaspettati. Ma cosa avrebbe potuto farci, del resto? Oramai non avrebbe più potuto stare senza di lui.  
«Nove in punto?» gli domandò, con sguardo determinato.  
Goku staccò la sua mano da quella del principe e si portò due dita in fronte. Si era fatto tardi; avrebbe dovuto dormire almeno un poco per riuscire a fare bella figura negli allenamenti il giorno dopo.  
«Nove in punto» confermò Vegeta, serio. Dannazione, sarebbe andato ad allenarsi con lui proprio in quell'istante, giusto per potersi vendicare di tutte quelle smancerie gratuite con qualche pugno ben assestato.  
Così, sorridendo, Goku si volatilizzò nel nulla come era solito fare, lasciando al principe dei saiyan solo un sorriso che, finalmente, poté lasciare andare.  
  
E le nove in punto arrivarono, arrivarono senza fretta, senza timori. I due combattenti si recarono nel mondo dei Kaiohshin senza più dubbi. Si scontrarono, si sbeffeggiarono come al solito, con una nuova forza nelle ossa e la mente più in ordine. Allenamento intenso, proficuo, sereno, acceso come il sole di mezzogiorno. Voglia di sfidarsi, di raggiungere nuovi obiettivi senza i pensieri e le paure che li avevano attanagliati durante i giorni precedenti. Nessun dramma, nessuno.  


•

  
  
Un piccolo fascio di luce calda penetrava tra le imposte, illuminando a malapena il muro turchese della stanzetta del piccolo Goku Jr. Pan guardò suo figlio dormire beato, rannicchiato sul lato e con il pollice in bocca. Chissà quando avrebbe perso quel vizio! Socchiuse la porta della cameretta e sorrise, rendendosi conto poi che finalmente sarebbe riuscita a fare qualcosa per sé; oramai erano sempre più rari i giorni in cui il bambino si addormentava per il sonnellino pomeridiano.  
Pan entrò nel grande bagno in marmo e poggiò entrambe le mani sul mobile del lavandino, poi guardò dritta davanti a sé contemplando il suo riflesso nel grande specchio. Gli occhi neri, gli stessi di sempre, avevano sempre sorriso alla vita per tutti quegli anni.  
Aveva trovato la sua dimensione, la sua pace, aveva creato una famiglia e di certo non avrebbe potuto chiedere nulla più di così. Amava suo marito, lo amava per davvero. Lo aveva sempre ammirato sin dai tempi del viaggio dello spazio, aveva sempre avuto un debole per lui ma chiaramente, all'epoca, la differenza di età era troppa. Con il passare degli anni la loro bellissima amicizia però era sbocciata in qualcosa di meraviglioso, così, senza alcuno sforzo, senza alcun problema. Trunks era la persona più buona che conoscesse, un uomo con la testa sulle spalle, il marito che tutte le donne sognerebbero di avere. Avevano costruito qualcosa di insostituibile, qualcosa di così bello da sembrare una favola, incentrato sulla fiducia ed il rispetto.  
Gli occhi di Pan, però, quel giorno, sorridevano di meno. I suoi occhi celavano un segreto che mai avrebbe dovuto udire. Aveva sentito tutto, la sera precedente, tutto ciò che Vegeta e Goku si erano detti in quella camera da letto. Pan chiuse gli occhi.  
La Dimora dei Draghi. Cosa mai poteva essere quel luogo? Avevano parlato di uccisione, da quel che aveva capito sarebbe dovuto essere lo stesso Vegeta a dover uccidere suo nonno in modo da poterlo rispedire là ma, a quanto pareva, c'era stato qualcosa che l'aveva fatto cambiare idea. Vegeta stesso, forse. Il fatto di combattere insieme.  
Pan non capiva, non capiva come potesse suo nonno aver pensato di farsi uccidere per andare in un luogo con altri combattenti. Così aveva sentito, ma non aveva capito, anche perché poi i due saiyan avevano preso a parlare molto più piano e non era più riuscita a udire nulla. Se da un lato si sentiva sollevata dal fatto che suo nonno avesse cambiato idea, dall'altro non si capacitava ancora di come potesse di nuovo aver messo il combattimento al di sopra della famiglia.  
E Vegeta? Vegeta aveva nascosto il suo segreto per tutto quel tempo. Forse era proprio per quel motivo che era stato strano, negli ultimi tempi. Trunks e Bra si erano preoccupati parecchio, e avevano avuto ragione di esserlo.  
Avrebbe dovuto dire tutto a Trunks, non avrebbe potuto tenergli nascosta una cosa del genere. E soprattutto avrebbero dovuto mettere quei due saiyan davanti al fatto compiuto e farsi spiegare per filo e per segno ogni cosa riguardante a quella Dimora dei Draghi, di tutto ciò che suo nonno aveva intenzione di fare e di come aveva fatto Vegeta a fargli cambiare idea. Sì, non vi erano dubbi, quella sera la prima cosa che avrebbe dovuto fare sarebbe stato parlarne con suo marito e poi mettere Goku e Vegeta con le spalle al muro.  
Pan riaprì gli occhi e si lavò poi il volto con abbondante acqua fresca. Era agitata, avrebbe dovuto stemperare quella tensione almeno fin che Trunks non sarebbe ritornato dal lavoro. Allungò il collo per sentire il respiro lento e regolare di suo figlio provenire dalla stanzetta, avrebbe continuato a dormire per un paio d'ore o poco più. Non sarebbero certo bastate per fare grandi cose, ma c'era qualcosa che da tanto tempo non aveva più modo di fare: allenarsi.  
Erano anni che Pan non si recava nella gravity room per rispolverare il suo potenziale combattivo, da prima che nascesse il piccolo Goku Jr. Sorrise e ricordò i bei tempi in cui il suo Ki aveva raggiunto livelli prestigiosi, rimembrò i lunghi allenamenti con Trunks dopo la grande battaglia con i draghi malvagi, ricordò quando era riuscita a diventare Super Saiyan grazie ai suoi consigli. Sorrise e si scrocchiò le dita: sì, sarebbe andata ad allenarsi e avrebbe tenuto a bada la sua ansia fino alla sera.  
Si girò di scatto per avviarsi verso la gravity room, senza aver nemmeno il tempo di accorgersi di ciò che stava succedendo. Senza nemmeno aver il tempo di urlare, senza neanche rendersi conto che un braccio dello stesso colore della notte le aveva appena attraversato il petto.  
  


  
_Continua..._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Ehm... ciao a tuttiiiii :) *fischietta innocentemente*.  
> Spero che non ve la siate presa più di tanto, suvvia... cosa volete che sia un braccio che attraversa il torace di qualcuno?! U_U  
> Ebbene sì, non riesco a lasciare un capitolo senza drammi. Dite che dovrei andare da uno psichiatra?! xD  
> Dai, però avete visto che carini che sono quei due scimmioni!? Goku ha deciso di rimanere... anche per il suo principone! ... beh, poco dopo che ha preso questa decisione qualcuno ha fracassato il petto di sua nipote, ma questi sono dettagli, giusto?!  
> Che dire... mi sa che da ora in poi ne vedremo delle belle! Tutto ha il suo prezzo, miei cari.  
> Ho notato che lo scorso capitolo ha riscosso molto successo, sono davvero molto felice che vi sia piaciuto e volevo ringraziare tutti voi per le belle parole che mi scrivete sempre, siete meravigliosi!  
> Vi devo però informare che settimana prossima la pubblicazione potrebbe subire qualche ritardo o addirittura saltare >-< non prendetela male, ma sarò lontana da casa per un matrimonio! Ad ogni modo provate comunque a dare un'occhiata domenica o nei giorni successivi, potrei trovare il tempo :)  
> Nel frattempo vi mando un bacio e vi auguro buona settimana  
> Eevaa


	36. Il condottiero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 36 - IL CONDOTTIERO **   
  
****

  
_His crown lid up the way as we moved slowly  
Pass the wondering eyes of the ones that were left behind._  
_And as the world comes to an end_  
_I’ll be here to hold your hand_  
_Cause you’re my king and I’m your lionheart._

**King and lionheart:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A76a_LNIYwE>

  
  


«È tutto quello che sai fare, Kaarot? Davvero deludente!»  
«Questo brutto vizio di sbeffeggiare l'avversario prima del tempo...»  
Goku guardò Vegeta sorridere beffardo, mettendosi in posizione di attacco sopra a una roccia sporgente. Vegeta imitò lo stesso movimento in attesa che uno dei due facesse la mossa successiva in quella scacchiera.  
I loro respiri erano frettolosi, affaticati da quel combattimento durato almeno sei ore, ma nessuno dei due aveva intenzione di arrendersi quel giorno. Era stato tutto semplice, spensierato, assolutamente perfetto. Non sarebbero potuti andare avanti ancora a lungo ma entrambi avevano la coscienza che, il giorno dopo, sarebbe stata la stessa cosa. E anche quello dopo ancora, e ancora. Nella speranza che fosse per sempre.  
Goku sorrise compiaciuto al solo pensiero e, carico come non mai, fece per scattare in avanti per attaccare di nuovo. Prese la rincorsa ma, proprio in quell'istante, un intenso dolore all'altezza del cuore gli bloccò il respiro, come se fosse appena stato pugnalato alle spalle, come se qualcuno gli avesse strappato via l'ossigeno dai polmoni.  
Si accasciò sulle ginocchia, madido di sudore, e Vegeta spalancò gli occhi come se avesse appena visto un fantasma.  
«Kaarot!» lo chiamò a gran voce, balzando nella sua direzione per capire cosa stesse succedendo. «Cosa diavolo ti prende?»  
Goku ansimò con le mani appoggiate al terreno sabbioso e non riuscì a rispondere, r espirava a fatica, come se avesse fame d'aria.  Il principe dei saiyan si accovacciò sulle gambe, preoccupato.   
«Se è un modo per dirmi che ti arrendi per oggi, sappi che potrei picchiarti molto forte» lo spronò Vegeta aggrottando le sopracciglia, non troppo convinto che si trattasse davvero di una cosa simile.  
«N-no. No» balbettò Goku. Cercò di alzarsi ma tremori incontrollati lo bloccarono a terra.   
«Mi stai spaventando, razza di idiota» sussurrò Vegeta. Arrossì, era una fatica estrema per lui quella di ammettere preoccupazione. «Ti senti male? Dimmi che non è di nuovo qualche strana malattia al cuore che solo tu puoi prenderti».  
Goku fece due respiri profondi e lasciò scivolare al terreno qualche goccia di sudore. Cercò di calmare i suoi tremori, ma lo stato d'ansia che l'aveva colpito non riuscì ad affievolirsi.  
«N... no, sto bene. Ho solo... ho solo una sensazione orribile, orribile» disse, lasciandosi cadere con il sedere al suolo. Si tenne seduto con le braccia, ma la voglia era quella di accasciarsi a terra.   
Vegeta sollevò un sopracciglio, rimanendo esattamente nella stessa posizione accovacciata di prima. Cosa diamine poteva essergli preso? Possibile che non passasse giorno intero senza drammi?!  
«Di cosa di tratta?» domandò il principe, ansioso.   
«Non lo so! So solo che non riesco a togliermi di dosso questa sensazione...» ammise Goku, impegnandosi a fondo per riportare il suo respiro a ritmo normale.  
«Che sensazione?»  
«Ho come il presentimento che sia successo qualcosa di terribile».  
Goku si asciugò la fronte e deglutì. Poteva sentirlo forte e chiaro, un tarlo nella sua mente che gli impediva di ragionare, una sensazione di ansia e inquietudine che non provava da tanto, tantissimo tempo. Guardò Vegeta ed egli rispose al suo sguardo con visibile preoccupazione. Goku tentò di sorridergli per tranquillizzarlo, ma non ci riuscì. Allungò una mano verso di lui e gli afferrò il braccio, scottandosi al contatto con la sua pelle ambrata. Lo trascinò più vicino a sé e sua maestà non oppose resistenza, lo lasciò appoggiare con la fronte contro il petto, sebbene con imbarazzo.   
Purtroppo nemmeno il contatto con Vegeta riuscì a calmarlo, quella volta.   
«Torniamo sulla Terra, Kaarot» gli propose Vegeta, con le guance dello stesso colore di una fragola matura.  
«Sì. Sì, forse è meglio controllare che sia tutto a posto. Lasciami cercare le aure dei nostri amici» disse Goku, senza però allontanarsi da lui. Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che il battito del suo cuore si sincronizzasse con il suo respiro, spingendo la sua mente e il suo spirito fuori dal proprio corpo. Si allontanò dal pianeta satellite e si sincronizzò con il pianeta Terra per percepire le aure di tutti i suoi cari. Le ricercò una ad una, nessuna di esse sembrava avere degli scompensi, dei picchi di energia.  
Tutto sembrava normale, tutto sembrava esattamente come di consueto fino a quando si accorse di quel che era successo. Si accorse che, in mezzo a tutte quelle aure, una mancava. E il suo cuore perse un battito.  
«PAN!»

•

  
Successe tutto in un istante. Un urlo, l'istinto innato di prendere Vegeta e trascinarlo via con sé, teletrasportarsi altrove e lasciare solo una lacrima indietro. L'arrivo sulla Terra, l'idea di ricercare tra le auree quella che avrebbe potuto ritrovarsi più vicina a Pan: suo figlio. Ma la scena in cui i due saiyan vennero catapultati fu così straziante, così assurda e così forte che nemmeno il più cinico e il più cattivo di tutti gli esseri umani sarebbe potuto rimanere indifferente.  
Goku Jr, in preda a un pianto disperato, sostava con i piedi nudi inzuppati di sangue accanto al corpo sventrato di sua madre. Qualcosa che un bambino di due anni non dovrebbe mai vedere, nemmeno nei peggiori incubi. Pan, rovesciata prona sul pavimento con uno squarcio all'altezza del cuore, aveva gli occhi aperti in un'espressione di terrore e sorpresa mentre riposava eternamente adagiata su un letto di sangue.  
Vegeta si gettò immediatamente sul nipotino, lo prese tra le braccia e lo costrinse a nascondere il viso contro la propria scapola, portandolo poi più lontano possibile da quella stanza. Il battito del suo cuore era così forte, così intenso da rimbombargli nelle orecchie.  
Goku non riuscì a dire nulla, rimase bloccato, come pietrificato, con gli occhi sgranati e la bocca aperta in un'espressione di sgomento. Non poteva crederci, non poteva essere vero. Non Pan, non la sua Pan.  
Le urla del piccolo Goku Jr gli rimbombarono nella testa rendendogli impossibile pensare, agire, compiere qualsiasi gesto che non fosse tremare. Si accasciò al terreno solamente dopo chissà quanti secondi e liberò una quantità così enorme di energia da rompere tutti i vetri della casa, riempiendo l'aria di elettricità con un urlo di straziante dolore.  
Vegeta, invece... beh, avrebbe venduto l'anima al diavolo pur di cancellare dalla mente di quel bambino l'immagine che era stato costretto a vedere, avrebbe pagato con la vita per poter tornare indietro e far sì che non succedesse. Ma, esattamente, cosa poteva essere accaduto? Chi poteva aver compiuto un gesto così perfido?  
Dovette lottare per tenere la testa di suo nipote contro il suo petto, per fare in modo di chiudergli gli occhi davanti a quello scempio. Avrebbe dovuto agire, avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa e sarebbe stato l'unico in grado di riflettere, di pensare, di compiere un ultimo gesto disperato per poterlo proteggere, per poter far smettere quell'incubo. Così lo colpì a lato del collo, delicatamente, in un punto che sapeva avrebbe provocato uno svenimento sufficientemente duraturo. E Goku Jr divenne così un peso morto tra le sue braccia, dandogli così il tempo di portarsi due dita in fronte e portarlo via di lì.  
Lo lasciò tra le braccia di Dende, il quale non capì cosa fosse successo fin quando, indiscreto, guardò con i suoi poteri in direzione della Terra e comprese tutto, apprese il motivo della disperazione negli occhi di Vegeta il quale, ammutolito, si era appoggiato con la fronte a una colonna del tempio tremando e trattenendo a stento le lacrime.  
Sua maestà avrebbe dovuto essere abituato, oramai, alla morte. Aveva visto talmente tante persone morire uccise che non avrebbe dovuto fargli più nemmeno effetto, eppure quella scena l'aveva completamente distrutto, devastato. E ciò che lo stava logorando dentro più di ogni altra cosa era come avrebbe potuto andare a dire a suo figlio cosa fosse successo... come avrebbe potuto dirgli che sua moglie, la sua Pan, era stata assassinata davanti agli occhi del loro bambino? Come avrebbe potuto farlo sapendo esattamente cosa si può provare a perdere l'amore della propria vita? Digrignò i denti Vegeta e si maledisse per non essere più cinico come un tempo. Sì maledisse per essere così debole, così poco coraggioso, così esitante di fronte alla morte.  
E così, con il cuore stretto in un pugno, si materializzò di fronte a Trunks. E lui capì, capì senza bisogno di troppe parole, capì che era successo qualcosa di terribile, ma non realizzò.  
Trunks non realizzò nemmeno quando, con il braccio possente di suo padre stretto intorno alle spalle, venne teletrasportato lì, di fianco a Goku, di fianco al corpo esanime e martoriato di sua moglie. Non poteva essere successo davvero, non poteva essere accaduto alla sua Pan. Lei non aveva mai fatto del male a una mosca, era una delle donne più forti del pianeta, chi poteva averle fatto ciò? Urlò così forte da creare un terremoto, rompendo i pochi vetri rimasti intatti della Capsule Corporation. Pianse tutte le lacrime e non se ne vergognò, nemmeno di fronte a quel padre che aveva imparato a guardarlo con occhi più comprensivi.  
Lo stesso ingrato compito spettò a Goku il quale, spronato da Vegeta a trovare il coraggio, dovette annunciare a Gohan e Videl che la loro unica figlia era morta.  
La notizia si diffuse in fretta come un'epidemia, la polizia, l'ambulanza e purtroppo i giornalisti avvoltoi circondarono la Capsule Corporation dopo poco più di venti minuti. E gli amici, i familiari, tutti quelli rimasti della squadra Z giunsero sul posto unendosi a quel dolore condiviso.  


•

  
Nel semibuio, una fiammella dorata. Passi lenti, calmi, quasi spaventosi. Una figura incappucciata comparve alla fievole luce emanata da quella candela oramai sul punto di estinguersi. Si fermò e si tolse poi il cappuccio con fare solenne, mostrando lo sguardo serio incorniciato da una rete di rughe color indaco. Si inchinò al cospetto di due figure, una più alta, una bassa e muscolosa.  
«Ben fatto, Aymo» pronunciò il più basso tra i due, dando il permesso all'uomo inchinato di tornare in posizione di riposo e di andare a cambiarsi quella tuta sporca di sangue umano. Egli si allontanò di nuovo e si richiuse la porta alle spalle.  
«Konero, porta il tuo guerriero sul suo pianeta di origine e fai in modo che venga ri-ucciso immediatamente» ordinò il Drago Superiore, incrociando le mani davanti al petto.  
«Potrebbe tornarci utile di nuovo da vivo, Onyma. Credo che dovremmo aspettare di capire come si evolveranno le cose. Ti garantisco che non darà problemi» insistette Konero, il drago dalla pelle color rosso fuoco, facendo vibrare i suoi lunghi baffi neri.  
«Tieniti pronto, Konero. Perché, se le cose si dovessero evolvere nella direzione sbagliata, Aymo non sarà l'unico guerriero che ti chiederò di resuscitare».  
«Sarà fatto».  
Poco più in là, separati da un grosso muro intonacato d'oro, altri draghi antropomorfi dalla pelle verde osservarono il combattente dalla pelle blu allontanarsi dal tempio.  
«Il tuo combattente ha infranto troppe regole, Shenron, sebbene non sia stato lo stesso Son Goku a rivelare alla ragazza di questo mondo» disse Polunga sottovoce.  
«È stata una fatale coincidenza, sì. Spero solo che l'avvertimento che gli è stato dato gli faccia cambiare idea» commentò Shenron con voce affranta, concentrandosi per mettere a fuoco nell'ologramma l'immagine di Pan con il petto sventrato dal braccio di Aymo, il combattente di Konero.  
«Se non dovesse cogliere l'avvertimento o se non dovesse funzionare, allora sai bene cosa dovrai fare» gli rammentò Polunga. Aprì un nuovo ologramma sul palmo della mano destra, sul quale apparve un volto serio dall'aria sciupata dal dolore. «Sarà l'ultima possibilità che hai di riprenderti il tuo guerriero».  
Shenron annuì e sospirò, contemplando il volto nell'ologramma. Il volto del principe dei saiyan.  


•

  
Si diedero tempo due ore, due ore per cedere alla disperazione e piangere quella scomparsa inaspettata. Ma Vegeta non era un uomo disposto ad arrendersi e, anche nel dolore, riuscì a riflettere e usare il cervello per pensare. E così, come un faro in una notte di tempesta, egli illuminò la via nel momento in cui la via sembrava così in salita da non poterla percorrere.  
«Pan è stata assassinata. E, che l'inferno mi prenda se non dovessi riuscirci, io cercherò in tutti i mondi l'artefice del suo omicidio per fargli sputare tutto il sangue che ha nelle vene. Ma questo non è il momento di arrendersi, non è il momento di fermarsi a piangere, perché il fatto che sia morta per mano di qualcuno ci da la possibilità di poterla resuscitare» asserì sua maestà, alzandosi in piedi in quel salotto gremito di persone. «Dovete sapere che, da quando Kaarot è tornato, le sette Sfere del Drago Shenron sono ritornate a brillare, Dende me lo ha riferito qualche settimana fa. Seppur vero che ci eravamo ripromessi di non utilizzare più le Sfere del Drago a sproposito, io non ho dubbi che in questo caso _dobbiamo_ usarle. E se qualcuno non fosse d'accordo... beh, se la dovrà vedere con me. Qualcosa in contrario?»  
Goku alzò la testa per la prima volta in quelle ore e osservò quell'uomo dalla grinta di un leone. Sorrise, sorrise perché il principe dei saiyan era il condottiero di cui tutti avevano bisogno, era la persona che avrebbe sempre trovato la forza di alzarsi, di raggiungere il proprio obiettivo. Ammirazione, speranza.  
Tutti si caricarono, si accesero, sorrisero compiaciuti. C'era stato un tempo in cui il principe dei saiyan aveva perso la voglia di combattere, c'era stato il tempo in cui egli era caduto al suolo senza trovare la forza di rialzarsi. Ma quel tempo era finito e il principe era tornato. Era tornato ad essere determinato, coraggioso, si era seduto sul suo trono come un vero re. E il brillare della sua corona illuminò la via che avrebbero dovuto prendere.  
«Nessuno ha da ribattere? Meglio così» ghignò Vegeta.   
Trunks gli si avvicinò e gli portò una mano sulla spalla, annuendo seriamente.  
«Grazie papà... grazie».  
«Forza! Abbiamo sette sfere da cercare!» li spronò Vegeta, a pugni stretti.  
Si misero tutti alla ricerca la sera stessa. Si divisero in tre gruppi e utilizzarono i vari radar cerca-sfere progettati da Bulma nel corso degli anni.  
Gohan, Goten e Videl si apprestarono a cercare le sfere con una e due stelle. Bra, Ub, Tenshinan e Jaozi le sfere con tre, quattro e cinque stelle, mentre Goku e Vegeta quelle con sei e sette stelle. Trunks, invece, si recò al tempio del Supremo in attesa che suo figlio si risvegliasse dallo svenimento provocato da Vegeta. Avrebbe dovuto tranquillizzarlo, spiegargli per filo e per segno il loro piano e fare in modo di non fargli compiere azioni avventate.  
Con l'aiuto dei radar, della suddivisione dei compiti e grazie alla velocità di volo dei combattenti ci sarebbero volute meno di tre ore per riuscire a radunare tutte e sette le sfere.  
Goku e Vegeta trovarono la sfera numero sette dopo appena venti minuti di ricerche. Fu semplice tirarla fuori dall'oceano ghiacciato, nonostante le basse temperature. Goku riemerse dall'acqua senza nemmeno sentire il freddo, nulla in quel momento avrebbe potuto scalfirlo. Non dopo il dolore provato nell'assistere alla scena vissuta in precedenza. Ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi si immaginava di nuovo i piedi del piccolo Goku Jr inzuppati di sangue.  
«Bene. Ci manca la sesta» constatò Vegeta analizzando le coordinate sul radar per studiare la giusta direzione da prendere.  
«Vegeta...» sussurrò Goku, con delle piccole gocce d'acqua ghiacciate nei capelli e le labbra tendenti al viola.  
«Cosa?»  
«Grazie... credo che siamo andati tutti in panico in quel momento. Proprio non ci avevo pensato alle sfere» ammise Goku. La sfera luccicò nella sua mano, liscia e luminosa.   
« _Tsk_ , di certo non mi aspettavo idee brillanti da te» gracchiò il principe, serafico. Si rese però conto che, forse, quello non era esattamente il momento migliore per insultare il suo rivale. Corresse il tiro, cercando in tutti i modi di fare uscire dalla sua gola un tono di voce più rassicurante. «Ma non importa, Kaarot. L'importante è risolvere alla svelta questa situazione e riportare tutto alla normalità».  
«Io... io temo che tutto questo non sia casuale, Vegeta» soffiò Goku, preoccupato. Cielo, il solo pensiero che tutto ciò potesse riguardarlo lo torturava dall'interno.  
Il principe lo guardò con occhi gravi. Ovviamente Kaarot era un idiota, ma non fino al punto di essere tanto ingenuo da non cogliere il nesso tra quell'accadimento e tutto ciò che lo riguardava.   
«Stai pensando anche tu quel che penso io, vero?» domandò conferma Vegeta, con voce bassa.  
«Già, proprio dopo che ho deciso di non tornare nella Dimora dei Draghi è successa questa cosa» asserì Goku, inspirando a pieni polmoni. No, non poteva assolutamente essere una mera coincidenza.  
«Quello che non capisco è... perché proprio Pan?» domandò Vegeta. Aveva cercato di trovare risposte ovunque nella sua mente in quelle ore, ma non era riuscito a formularne nemmeno una.  
«Io temo che Pan stesse origliando la nostra conversazione, ieri sera. Ti ricordi del rumore che abbiamo sentito?» ipotizzò Goku.  
«E con questo?»  
«Prima di partire mi è stato detto che agli umani non è consentito venire a conoscenza di quel luogo, normalmente. Hanno fatto un'eccezione solo con te che, beh, eri il designato alla mia uccisione» spiegò Goku.  
Nel dire ciò, però, raggiunse un'epifania che mai e poi mai avrebbe voluto avere. L'oceano in tempesta sotto di loro si mosse più velocemente, mentre le nuvole nere iniziarono a lampeggiare cariche di tensione. «Sai cosa vuol dire questo, vero?» proseguì poi con un groppo in gola.  
Vegeta aggrottò impercettibilmente le sopracciglia: no, non lo sapeva, non poteva esserne a conoscenza, Kaarot non gli aveva raccontato poi un granché di tutto ciò che aveva vissuto nella Dimora dei Draghi, non gli aveva raccontato più che lo stretto necessario eppure, in quel momento, capì. Capì perché era una persona estremamente sveglia, perspicace. Capì in quell'istante e tremò al solo pensiero.  
«Che se fosse stata uccisa per opera loro... i draghi potrebbero non accettare di riportarla in vita» pronunciò il principe, mentre il rombo di un tuono echeggiava in lontananza.  
Goku si portò entrambe le mani sul viso e scosse il capo come in preda ad una forte emicrania.  
«Cielo... cielo... io non me lo perdonerei mai... io...» balbettò Goku ma, prima che potesse sprofondare tra i meandri dei suoi sensi di colpa, le possenti mani di Vegeta gli cinsero le spalle e lo tennero a galla.   
«Kaarot, dobbiamo tentarci ugualmente» gli ordinò sua maestà, guardandolo serio. «Non è colpa tua se Pan ha origliato, ok? È stata una fatale coincidenza. Smettila di frignare, è vietato arrendersi, mi sono spiegato?»  
Vegeta lo penetrò con le iridi color pece e strinse ancor più forte le sue clavicole tra le mani. Avrebbe dovuto spronarlo, essere brusco se necessario.  
Iniziò a piovere in quel momento, e l'acqua gelida in contrasto con la presa bollente del principe risvegliò i sensi assopiti di Goku. Vegeta aveva ragione: non potevano arrendersi proprio in quel momento. E, anche se i presentimenti non erano affatto dei migliori, avrebbero dovuto almeno tentare di restituire la vita alla sua Pan. Goku avrebbe fatto di tutto per far tornare le cose com'erano. Per un attimo sperò che non si trattasse veramente di un omicidio causato dai Draghi, ma tutto faceva presupporre il contrario.  
«Devo riportarla indietro, costi quel che costi» annunciò Goku, a denti digrignati. Strinse le mani sulle braccia di Vegeta e percepì tutta la sua forza entrargli nelle vene. Avrebbe voluto prendersene di più, ma quello non era il momento.  
«Così parla un vero saiyan. Andiamo!» gracchiò Vegeta tirandogli un pugno abbastanza forte sul pettorale per rinvigorirlo di energia positiva.  
E così, insieme ancora una volta, sfrecciarono in direzione della sfera dalle sei stelle.

  
  
_Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Buongiornoooo! Alla fine, miracolo divino, ce l'ho fatta a pubblicare il capitolo... non potevo certo farvi attendere oltre per scoprire quanto accaduto alla povera Pan!  
> E povera davvero, infatti. Lo so, lo so, la scena del piccolo Goku Jr è decisamente straziante (ho pianto anche io mentre la scrivevo) ma d'altronde l'avvertimento "contenuti forti" mica è messo lì per caso.  
> Come avete potuto notare il tema della morte è trattato molto diversamente rispetto all'anime, nel quale il trapasso delle persone sconvolgeva i nostri eroi solo fino ad un certo punto. Ho voluto rendere tutto molto più realistico e molto più umano (già dal racconto delle dipartite di Crilin e Bulma, ad esempio). Spero che sia cosa gradita.  
> Ora... beh ora i nostri eroi si stanno dando da fare per richiamare il drago Shenron. Voi cosa dite? Accetterà di riportarla in vita o saranno gatte da pelare? Mannaggia, qui i draghi si stanno rendendo particolarmente antipatici! Quel brutto ceffo del drago Konero ha resuscitato un suo malvagio combattente sotto ordine di Onyma. Non si scherza un cavolo con quei tizi! E Shenron... beh Shenron ha le mani legate a quanto pare. Avete capito quale sarà il prossimo passo, se Goku non cambia idea sul tornare là?  
> Forza, sparatemi tutte vostre teorie su cosa accadrà che io sono sempre curiosa a riguardo :D  
> Vi auguro buona settimana!  
> Eevaa


	37. Nessuna rivincita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 37 - NESSUNA RIVINCITA **   
  
****

  
_You’re giving me a million reasons to let you go  
You’re giving me a million reasons to quit the show  
I’ve got a hundred million reasons to walk away  
But baby, I just need one good one to stay_

**Million reasons:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WYRJ-ryPEu0>

  
  


Tre ore dopo, come prestabilito, i vecchi combattenti della squadra Z si ritrovarono al tempio di Dende con il cuore ricolmo di speranza e come bottino sette sfere dal colore arancione sgargiante.  
Brillavano e lampeggiavano come luce al neon nella notte scura, scintillando riflesse nelle iridi di tutte le persone radunate intorno a cerchio.  
Gohan, con un braccio intorno alla vita di Videl, non aveva proferito parola con nessuno dal momento in cui era stato costretto a guardare il corpo di sua figlia sventrato da uno spietato omicida. Non aveva parlato e non si era mai tolto dal viso quell'espressione rigida che, a tratti, ricordava perfettamente quella del ragazzino che aveva salvato il mondo dalla minaccia di Cell. Vegeta lo squadrò da breve distanza: erano anni che non lo vedeva ridotto in quel modo ma, ancora una volta, lo comprendeva perfettamente. Solo il pensiero di poter vedere la sua Bra in quello stato gli fece perdere il controllo delle proprie mani.  
Trunks non aveva ancora risvegliato il piccolo Goku Jr dal suo lungo sonno, ma aveva provveduto a lavargli via il sangue dai piedi con un panno umido. Il sangue di sua moglie, il sangue di quella donna che era stata brutalmente assassinata nella sua casa, sotto gli occhi del loro bambino.  
Tutti, in quel luogo, non ebbero più la pazienza di attendere oltre. Nessuno di loro avrebbe potuto resistere un minuto di più, era giunto il momento di riportare in vita la loro Pan.  
«Appari, drago Shenron, ed esaudisci il nostro desiderio!» lo chiamò Dende a gran voce con le mani aperte in direzione del cielo che, in men che non si dica, si fece scuro e denso.  
Per un attimo qualcuno dei presenti ebbe paura che i draghi malvagi saltassero nuovamente fuori dalle sette sfere, ma Goku ben sapeva che non sarebbe stato possibile. L'unica grande catastrofe che sarebbe potuta accadere era quella che egli non accettasse di esaudire il loro desiderio.  
Un lampo di luce dorata invase il cielo e, finalmente, dopo quindici anni, il drago Shenron apparve sotto le sue consuete sembianze agli occhi degli umani. Goku deglutì e spalancò gli occhi: non era più abituato a vederlo con fattezze non antropomorfe.  


_Sono pronto a esaudire i vostri desideri._

  
«Potente Shenron, ti chiediamo di ridare la vita alla nostra amica Pan» asserì Dende con le mani ancora spalancate verso l'alto.  
Goku abbassò la testa, non avrebbe voluto guardarlo negli occhi per nessun motivo al mondo, non dopo la decisione che aveva preso di non tornare con lui nella Dimora dei Draghi. Chiuse gli occhi in attesa di un verdetto, ma il verdetto non arrivò immediatamente.  
Una pausa lunga e densa lasciò con il fiato sospeso tutti gli umani al tempio del Supremo, più di tutti Vegeta il quale, conscio di ciò che era successo, si sentì sopraffatto dalla stessa paura che stava immobilizzando il proprio rivale, il quale sostava in piedi di fianco a lui.  
Voltò la testa nella sua direzione e, chissà come, nell'esatto istante anche Goku aprì gli occhi e fece lo stesso, incatenandosi allo sguardo del principe per udire quelle fatidiche parole che entrambi avevano temuto di sentirsi dire.  


_Mi dispiace, ma non posso farlo._

  
Un sussultò collettivo colse i guerrieri della squadra Z, il quale fermento echeggiò nell'aria rarefatta di quel tempio al confine con il cielo.  
«Come sarebbe a dire non puoi?! Pan non è mai morta prima d'ora, ed è stata uccisa! Le regole sono sempre state chiare!» ringhiò Trunks, con i pugni stretti.  
Goku e Vegeta si guardarono di nuovo con occhi gravi e il principe sperò con tutto il cuore che la disperazione e lo sconforto non prendesse anche il sopravvento del suo rivale, oltre che di tutti gli altri.  


_Se non avete altre richieste, allora posso andare._

  
«NO! NO! VOGLIO SAPERE PERCHÉ! PERCHÉ NON PUOI PORTARE IN VITA PAN!? PERCHÉ È STATA UCCISA, DANNAZIONE? CHI È STATO!?» urlò Trunks. Si illuminò di luce dorata e sollevò tutte le piastrelle del tempio.  
Goku tremò, avvertì le gambe cedergli perché conosceva perfettamente la risposta, ma udirla con le proprie orecchie gli fece talmente male da piegarlo in due.  


_La ragazza ha scoperto troppe cose. Addio._

  
«COSA VUOL DIRE!? COSA DIAVOLO VUOL DIRE!? COS'HA SCOPERTO!? DANNAZIONE!» continuò a urlare Trunks. Volò verso il muso del grosso drago il quale, prima di poter essere colpito, si smaterializzò nelle sette sfere che sfrecciarono alla volta degli angoli più remoti della Terra. «TORNA QUI! TORNA QUI! RIDAMMI LA MIA PAN! PORTAMELA INDIETRO!»  
Nessuno riuscì a crederci. Il dolore aleggiò nell'aria come polvere di stelle mentre le urla di Trunks si fecero sempre più strazianti. Bra, anch'ella devastata dalla perdita della sua migliore amica – nonché cognata – cercò invano di calmare il fratello, mentre Videl venne sorretta da Goten e Marron quando, esausta, si sentì svenire.  
«Come può essere, Dende? Come può essere una morte del genere definitiva?» domandò Popo al saggio Supremo della Terra.  
«Non riesco a capire, non riesco davvero a capire...» rispose Dende.  
Goku, ripiegato su se stesso, non riuscì più a muoversi, non riuscì ad alzarsi, non riuscì a parlare, non fino a quando dei passi lenti e decisi portarono una figura possente e conosciuta al cospetto del suo viso. Perché alla fine ce l'aveva fatta davvero: aveva rovinato tutto. Proprio ciò che non voleva dal principio, alla fine era successo e non era riuscito ad evitarlo.  
Perché, quando alzò la testa per incontrare lo sguardo di quell'uomo, Goku si accorse che della felicità che aveva potuto osservare quella sera, spiandolo dalla finestra, non era rimasta neanche l'ombra. Sul volto di suo figlio Gohan non c'era più serenità, non c'era più niente se non la rabbia, l'amarezza. Ed era tutta colpa sua, unicamente sua.  
«G... Gohan... m... mi dispiace... mi-»  
Ma non aveva fatto in tempo a finire la frase, perché suo figlio non riuscì più a mantenere la calma. Gohan non c'era più, Gohan era morto nello stesso istante in cui era morta la sua unica figlia.  
Lo colpì in pieno volto con un calcio talmente forte da farlo ribaltare all'indietro, ed il silenzio calò nuovamente al tempio del Supremo. Il rimbombo del corpo di Goku atterrato dal suo primogenito fece gelare le ossa a tutti, principe dei saiyan compreso.  
«G... Gohan» balbettò Goku, con un rivolo di sangue che gli colava dal sopracciglio.  
«BULMA AVEVA RAGIONE, GOKU. AVEVA RAGIONE!» gli urlò in faccia tentando di avvicinarsi di nuovo a suo padre - che non era riuscito nemmeno a chiamare “papà” - trattenuto però per le spalle da Goten il quale, con estrema fatica, riuscì a rallentarlo. «QUANDO TU SEI SU QUESTO PIANETA SUCCEDONO SEMPRE DELLE DISGRAZIE!»  
Goku spalancò la bocca e incassò quel pugnale all'altezza del cuore, in silenzio. Si sentì trafitto dalla lama più ardente, si sentì come se qualcuno gli avesse preso il cuore e l'avesse calpestato. Ma Gohan, suo figlio, aveva ragione. Come poteva dargli torto?  
Riuscì a guardarlo negli occhi dopo una manciata di secondi e, in quell'istante, capì di averlo perso. Aveva appena perso suo figlio, forse per sempre. Provò una vergogna che mai aveva provato prima, si sentì addosso lo sguardo di tutti i presenti, probabilmente nessuno di loro poteva immaginare che fosse davvero tutta colpa sua ma, a giudicare dal silenzio, probabilmente almeno un pochino lo pensavano tutti.  
Quanto poteva aver deluso il suo primogenito, nella vita, per meritarsi un simile trattamento? Quanto poteva essersi tenuto dentro, Gohan, per arrivare a quel punto? E Goten? Cosa pensava Goten, in quel momento? E cosa avrebbe pensato Chichi?  
Si alzò tremando, trattenendo a stento le lacrime che avrebbero tanto voluto affiorare dai suoi occhi e, stremato, fece quello che nella vita riusciva a fare meglio: scappare.  


•

  
Quella sera fu una delle peggiori mai vissute, per Trunks.  
Si era sentito talmente male da non riuscire quasi a respirare ma, fortunatamente, sua sorella Bra lo aveva accudito con un amore quasi materno, mentre Vegeta aveva preso la decisione di prendersi cura di Goku Jr. Non seppe mai dove aveva trovato il coraggio di spiegare al suo nipotino cosa fosse successo, ma ci era riuscito. L'aveva svegliato dal sonno profondo nel quale l'aveva mandato e gli aveva raccontato con calma e premura l'accaduto.  
«A volte gli incubi sono realtà» gli aveva detto il principe, quando finalmente il piccolo aveva smesso di piangere. «Ma tu sei un guerriero, e i guerrieri riescono a superare ogni cosa».  
Era un bambino forte, il piccolo Goku Jr, aveva capito. Aveva capito che, purtroppo, probabilmente non avrebbe mai più rivisto la sua mamma.  
Quella sera nessuno era tornato alla Capsule Corporation, il Genio delle Tartarughe aveva accettato di ospitare tutti nella sua casetta sull'isola, così che il piccolo Goku potesse distrarsi un pochino insieme alla tartaruga e giocare sulla spiaggia. Si era addormentato in tarda serata nel lettone del Genio vegliato dal nonno il quale, per riuscire a rasserenarlo, gli aveva raccontato tante nuove storie sui suoi viaggi nello spazio, quando era giovane.  
Vegeta non se l'era sentita di promettergli di riuscire a fare qualcosa per potergli riportare indietro sua madre, non voleva dargli false speranze, ma una cosa era certa: ci avrebbe provato. Ci avrebbe capito di più di tutta quella storia, ma prima avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa di altrettanto importante. Prima sarebbe dovuto andare da suo figlio.  
Scese le scale della piccola casetta in legno senza fare rumore; il maestro Muten, Bra, Oscar, Puar e la tartaruga stavano parlottando in cucina. Aprì la porta che dava sulla spiaggia e se la richiuse alle spalle delicatamente, ricercando all'orizzonte la figura di un uomo dai lunghi capelli lilla legati in una coda.  
Si avvicinò a lui ma non parlò, vi si mise accanto osservando il cielo scuro e il mare calmo e piatto di fine primavera. Le stelle erano luminose, incandescenti.  
«Come si fa?» esalò Trunks.  
Vegeta non rispose, si limitò a guardare il suo profilo corrucciato con espressione mortificata.  
«Come... come si sopravvive?» continuò suo figlio con voce rotta, portandosi una mano sulla fronte. Sua moglie era morta, improvvisamente, irrimediabilmente. Aveva lasciato lui e il suo bambino per sempre, per colpa di chissà chi e per un motivo oscuro, almeno per lui. Guardò l'orizzonte e non vide una fine al suo dolore, neanche in un migliaio di anni.  
E Vegeta lo capì, lo comprese, perché aveva perso la sua Bulma cinque anni prima e, nonostante tutto, poteva ancora percepire tra le pieghe della pelle lo strazio che aveva provato quel giorno maledetto.  
«Trunks, tu sei un saiyan, e i saiyan trovano sempre un modo di andare avanti. Sempre» gli disse piano, guardando le nuvole giungere da lontano.  
«Il mio sangue non mi aiuterà in tutto questo, non vedo come la mia forza fisica possa aiutarmi nel superare la morte di Pan» ringhiò adirato Trunks. No, essere un saiyan non gli sarebbe servito a niente in quel frangente.  
«Non è solo una questione di potenza fisica. In un altro mondo, in un'altra epoca, tu sei riuscito a sopravvivere alla morte di tutti i tuoi cari, sei riuscito a vivere all'ombra della distruzione degli androidi per diciassette anni. Conosco bene quali sono le tue risorse, in fondo tu e _lui_ siete la stessa persona» spiegò Vegeta ricordando Mirai Trunks, quel ragazzo del futuro. Chissà come stava, chissà come se la stava cavando, chissà la sua vita com'era stata da quando era tornato nella sua epoca per uccidere Cell e i cyborg.  
Suo figlio sospirò e tentò di ingoiare quel groppo in gola, invano. Non era così certo di essere forte come il suo gemello del futuro, non era nemmeno certo di poter essere forte tanto quanto suo padre.  
«Papà... come hai fatto tu? Come hai fatto a sopportarlo?»   
Vegeta si accigliò. Già... come? Come aveva fatto? Non era stato semplice, forse non c'era mai riuscito del tutto. Come avrebbe potuto dare consigli a suo figlio se anche lui stesso aveva semplicemente annaspato nel buio per tutti quegli anni? Vegeta si era isolato, si era chiuso in se stesso, aveva sofferto da solo e in silenzio fino a quando, una tiepida mattina di giugno, era venuto al mondo colui che l'aveva aiutato a tirarsi fuori da quella bolla di solitudine: Goku Jr. Si era semplicemente lasciato trasportare dagli eventi, dai giorni.  
«Non sono la persona più adatta per darti consigli» disse aspro Vegeta, cercando però un modo per poter comprendere come avrebbe potuto far sentir meglio suo figlio, in quel momento. Tunks era diverso da lui, in queste cose. Era sempre stato più buono, più aperto, più socievole.  
Vegeta non sempre era stato capace di fare la cosa giusta per suo figlio, ma in quel momento la fece. La fece e Trunks apprezzò più di qualsiasi consiglio, qualsiasi parola detta al vento. Vegeta si avvicinò a lui e, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla, lo guardò così intensamente da infondergli coraggio, forza, determinazione.  
«Non posso dirti che ti sarò utile per superare questa cosa ma, se avrai bisogno di avermi vicino, io sarò qui. E, te lo prometto solennemente, farò qualsiasi cosa in mio potere per trovare chi ha ucciso Pan. Gliela farò pagare cara, anche se questo non la riporterà indietro».  
Trunks cacciò indietro le lacrime e strinse i denti, poi annuì. Apprezzò quel gesto, quel contatto, quella dimostrazione di forza. Poggiò una mano sopra quella del padre e aggrottò le sopracciglia, facendogli intendere che sarebbe stato forte, che avrebbe combattuto e sarebbe sopravvissuto. Per se stesso, per lui, per suo figlio e... per Pan.  
Stettero lì ancora un po' l'uno a fianco all'altro ad osservare le increspature delle onde buie, poi Vegeta si alzò: la sua notte non sarebbe finita lì. C'era qualcun altro che avrebbe dovuto raggiungere, c'era qualcun altro che, mai come in quel momento, aveva bisogno d'aiuto. Così il principe salutò suo figlio rammentandogli che per qualsiasi cosa non avrebbe dovuto esitare a cercarlo.  
«Ah, Trunks!» disse infine Vegeta girato di spalle, pronto a librarsi in volo veloce come il vento. «Se vuoi piangere... non trattenerti».  


•

  
Vegeta scelse di volare e non di teletrasportarsi perché percepiva l'ardente bisogno di sentire il vento sferzargli sul viso, liberare l'aura nel cielo e risvegliare i propri sensi in quella notte con poche stelle. Sapeva esattamente dove dovesse andare, l'aveva percepita seppur fievole quell'aura che stava ricercando, ma intraprese appositamente la strada più lunga per poter pensare a cosa avrebbe potuto fare. Ovviamente non ci riuscì, non capì quale sarebbero state le azioni più adatte da intraprendere una volta giunto lì, per il semplice motivo che, forse, nulla avrebbe potuto migliorare la situazione di quell'uomo che, seduto a contemplare il nulla, aveva il cuore ridotto in mille pezzi.  
Goku non si mosse, non si scompose nemmeno quando sentì i passi di Vegeta farsi più vicini. Quella cicatrice sul sopracciglio, infertogli dal suo primogenito, bruciava più del carbone ardente.  
«Perché questo posto?» domandò Vegeta guardandosi intorno, trattenendo a stento un sorriso.  
Sabbia rossa, rocce appuntite, polvere, montagne semi-distrutte. Nulla era cambiato, tutto era rimasto esattamente come l'avevano lasciato più di cinquant'anni prima, il giorno in cui si erano battuti per la prima volta. Il luogo del loro primo scontro, della prima battaglia, il luogo in cui si erano incontrati. Il principe provò un brivido a ripensare a quel combattimento, flashback chiari gli percorsero la mente. Era passato tanto tempo, ma poteva ancora percepire tutto l'odio che aveva provato. E invece in quel momento... beh in quel momento di quell'odio non ne era rimasto quasi più niente.  
Goku non rispose, scosse la testa e si alzò. Gli diede le spalle.  
«Hai bisogno di concedermi una rivincita?» chiese Vegeta con le braccia incrociate, pensando che forse Kaarot avrebbe voluto scaricare la tensione usando la forza.  
«Gohan... Gohan ha ragione». Goku parlò dopo qualche secondo, poi sollevò la testa verso il cielo per ricacciare le lacrime indietro, da dove erano venute.  
«Kaarot...»  
«Me ne devo andare da qui... devo morire, non posso più rimanere sulla Terra o succederanno ancora delle disgrazie. Quindi sì, prenditi la tua rivincita e ammazzami qua, qua dove avresti dovuto farlo mezzo secolo fa» sputò fuori Goku. Si voltò di scatto e guardò negli occhi il suo rivale, colui che in quell'istante avrebbe voluto tanto fosse di nuovo il suo nemico.  
Vegeta lo osservò con occhi gravi. Pensava davvero che portarlo in quel luogo gli avrebbe facilitato le cose? Davvero pensava che trascinarlo lì gli avrebbe fatto acquisire la forza per poterlo ammazzare? Dopo tutto quello che si erano detti la sera prima, dopo che finalmente aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo per non dover più adempiere a quel compito?  
«Kaarot, io...»  
«Pan è stata uccisa perché ha scoperto della Dimora dei Draghi. Devo morire, devi uccidermi altrimenti potresti morire anche tu!» disse Goku, caricandosi ancora di più di ansia.  
Pausa. Vegeta aprì la bocca come per rispondere ma non ne uscì niente, nulla. Non aveva mai pensato a quell'eventualità, non aveva mai pensato che, essendo a conoscenza di quel luogo, avrebbe potuto essere il nuovo bersaglio degli assassini (che poi, chi diavolo era stato ad uccidere Pan?) qualora Goku non avesse rispettato lo scadere dei cinquanta giorni. Perché forse era anche quello il problema, era stata una sorta di vendetta? Una vendetta per aver pensato di non tornare là?  
«Uccidimi adesso, Vegeta! Uccidimi prima che ci vadano di mezzo altre persone!» insistette nuovamente Goku con voce più alta, con gli occhi lucidi e un groppo in gola che quasi gli bloccava il respiro.  
Ma il principe non si mosse, il principe non fece nulla e continuò a guardarlo quasi estraniato. Ci aveva pensato per un attimo che Gohan avesse ragione, doveva ammetterlo, ma non riusciva a convincersene; soprattutto non riusciva a sopportare l'idea di doverlo mandare all'altro mondo, non sopportava il fatto che per potere avere pace Kaarot avrebbe dovuto andarsene di nuovo da quel pianeta.  
«Uccidimi prima che sia troppo tardi! Uccidimi prima che vengano a prenderti!» urlò Goku prendendolo per le spalle, iniziando a scuoterlo. Non avrebbe mai voluto metterlo in pericolo, non avrebbe voluto che le cose andassero in quel modo. No, non poteva mettere a repentaglio la vita di Vegeta per colpa sua.  
Tuttavia sua maestà non reagì ancora, non si mosse. Si lasciò scuotere continuando a guardarlo con sguardo perso, quasi come se fosse sotto incantesimo.  
«Fallo, dannazione! AMMAZZAMI ADESSO!» urlò Goku, poi iniziò a colpirlo. Avrebbe dovuto svegliarlo da quello stato catatonico ad ogni costo. Gli tirò un pugno sul petto, due pugni, poi un calcio, poi lo spinse.  
Vegeta si irrigidì, strinse i denti. Gli tremarono le gambe, le braccia. Cielo, no, Kaarot non poteva chiedergli questo, non poteva fargli questo, non di nuovo. No, no, no.  
«FALLO, CAZZO!» gridò di nuovo Goku spingendolo più forte.  
Lo colpì in pieno volto con gli occhi intrisi di odio, di rancore, di rammarico, realizzando poi che avrebbe dovuto agire su altri vertici. E, pur di poterlo salvare, avrebbe dovuto persino dirgli cose che non pensava.  
«CHE RAZZA DI SAIYAN SEI, EH? NON HAI NEMMENO IL CORAGGIO DI UCCIDERE UNA TERZA CLASSE!» berciò e lasciò cadere due lacrime sulle sue guance, chiudendo gli occhi per non doverlo guardare in faccia. «IL PRINCIPE DI COSA? IL PRINCIPE DEI CODARDI! SEI UN CODAR-»  
E, come previsto, solo in quel momento Vegeta reagì. Reagì d'istinto, d'impulso, respingendolo contro una delle poche montagne rimaste in piedi dopo il loro primo scontro. Lo spinse così forte e così malamente da fargli male, da creare un cratere, avvicinandosi di scatto con un lungo ruggito. E, esattamente come qualche settimana prima, creò una sfera di energia luminosa dal colore blu all'altezza del suo petto mentre con l'altra mano lo teneva per il collo.  
«E non riportarmi indietro, questa volta» annaspò Goku con il volto contratto, guardandolo fisso negli occhi. Ma, forse, fu proprio quello l'errore perché, così facendo, costrinse Vegeta a ricambiare lo sguardo.  
E come avrebbe potuto ucciderlo, sua maestà, incatenandosi a quelle iridi scure? Come avrebbe potuto sferrare quel colpo guardando riflesse in quegli occhi le immagini di pochi giorni prima, in quel sottobosco? Come poteva ucciderlo se, inspirando profondamente, poteva ancora sentire quel profumo che più volte l'aveva fatto cedere?  
«Non... non posso... non riesco» ammise Vegeta con un sussurro.  
Fece estinguere la bolla di energia nella propria mano, abbassando lo sguardo. Forse aveva ragione Kaarot, che razza di saiyan era? Si trattava di codardia? O semplicemente di... di...  
«NO, VEGETA! TU DEVI! DEVI RIUSCIRCI O TI UCCIDERANNO!»  
«DANNAZIONE, KAAROT, LO VUOI CAPIRE CHE PREFERISCO MORIRE PIUTTOSTO CHE AMMAZZARTI?!» urlò il principe, spingendolo ancora più forte con le mani contro la roccia.  
L'aveva detto davvero, gliel'aveva sputato in faccia e Goku, con le lacrime agli occhi, aveva smesso di urlare. Perché il principe avrebbe dato la vita pur di poter salvare la sua, pur di dargli la possibilità di vivere. No, non si sarebbe concesso nessuna rivincita, non quella sera. Non l'avrebbe ucciso, non l'avrebbe nemmeno ridotto in fin di vita e, forse, non l'avrebbe fatto mai.

Si guardarono un'altra volta, intensamente, così intensamente che Goku non riuscì più ad essere razionale, non riuscì più a ragionare e, prendendogli il viso tra le mani, unì con forza le labbra alle sue.

_Continua..._   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Buongiorno a tutti miei cari lettori e mie care lettrici :)  
> Già, purtroppo - come pronosticato da Goku - i Draghi non hanno concesso a Pan la possibilità di tornare in vita. Eeeeh, sì, sarebbe stato fin troppo semplice in questo modo.  
> Ci siamo signori e signore: Gohan è ufficialmente impazzito! Basta con sta figura del secchione, del bonaccione, del citrullo. Basta con il Gohan che si lascia scivolare tutto addosso. Il Gohan del Cell Game è tornato, ragazzi! E mò sono "uccelli per diabetici", come si suol dire. Cosa ne pensate di questo risvolto?  
> E Goku e Vegeta... beh, cos'altro si può dire su di loro, se non che sono due poveri Romeo e Giulietta nel mondo di Akira? Qua mi sa che succede un casino. Vegeta non ne vuole più sapere di uccidere il suo amato e Goku non è riuscito a convincerlo nemmeno portandolo nel luogo del loro primo scontro.  
> La vedo grama, molto grama.  
> Vi ringrazio come sempre per tutte le belle recensioni che mi lasciate, e ringrazio davvero anche tutti i miei lettori silenziosi :)  
> Eevaa


	38. Unione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 38 - UNIONE **   
  
****

  
  
_They say before you start a war  
You better know what you're fighting for  
Well baby, you are all that I adore  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_  
_I'm an angel with a shotgun_  
_Fighting til' the wars won_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_  
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_  
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

**Angel with a shotgun:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQKMLmXc0xo>

  


Le stelle e la luna sotto ai piedi, la Terra sopra di sé. Come se tutto si fosse capovolto, come se tutto stesse roteando intorno a loro, a quei due saiyan, a quel bacio dato all'improvviso. Irriverente, prorompente, audace anche se incerto.  
Una lacrima scavò il volto di Goku, la sentì bruciare. Il cuore a mille, la testa altrove, per universi inesplorati. Era così che funzionava allora, l'amore? Essere disposti a perdere tutto, a dare tutto, a sacrificare ogni cosa per il bene dell'altro?  
“Preferisco morire piuttosto che ammazzarti” gli aveva detto Vegeta.  
Vegeta, Vegeta, così coraggioso, così regale. Come avrebbe fatto Goku a dirgli che valeva la stessa identica cosa per lui? Come avrebbe fatto a dirgli che avrebbe dato la sua stessa vita pur di non metterlo in pericolo?  
Premette ancor più forte le labbra contro le sue, stringendo tra le dita i suoi capelli neri. Ma come avrebbe fatto a lasciarlo andare? Non ora, non ora che aveva capito tutto. Non in quel momento che aveva compreso quanto in realtà fosse delizioso essere umano.  
Goku lasciò cadere un'altra lacrima, bruciò più della prima. Bruciò perché si rese conto che, forse, non vi era universo ed epoca per loro. Bruciò perché, nonostante avesse deciso di rimanere, si rese conto che forse non era possibile, che il suo destino era già stato scritto e quel destino era diverso da quello che avrebbe voluto.  
Vegeta avvertì una scossa elettrica, una debole forza per riuscire a staccare le sue labbra per non affogare, per non perdersi in lui. Ma non ci sarebbe stato nulla da fare, in fondo, perché era già perso. Completamente smarrito, andato. E, per quanto avrebbe lottato con tutte le sue forze, non sarebbe mai riuscito ad allontanarsi. Appoggiò la sua fronte contro quella di Goku e, ringhiando, gli mise anch'egli le mani dietro la nuca.  
«Ti odio, Kaarot. Cielo, quanto ti odio...» soffiò il principe con un sussurro, baciandolo poi violentemente. Troppo tardi, decisamente troppo tardi per trattenersi, per avere ripensamenti. Inspirò con il naso e si inebriò del suo profumo, poi si staccò di nuovo per guardarlo negli occhi.  
«Lo so... lo so» rispose Goku. Rise nervosamente e lo baciò una, due, tre volte. Le sue lacrime si asciugarono. E cosa poteva farci, lui, se ogni volta che le sue labbra venivano a contatto con quelle del principe il cuore gli si riempiva di una gioia mai provata? Cosa poteva farci se, in mezzo a tutto quel ribollire di rabbia, di tristezza, di drammi e sventure, l'unica cosa che rendeva il suo sentiero più luminoso era stare insieme a lui?  
«No, no che non lo sai quanto ti odio» asserì Vegeta tirandogli una testata, ma non abbastanza forte da fargli davvero del male. Trascinò Kaarot più forte verso di sé e strinse i capelli corvini tra le sue dita, cercando però di trattenersi da lasciarsi cadere per terra insieme a lui, sul terriccio rosso e secco di quel deserto desolato, in quel luogo sacro ove si erano scontrati per la prima volta. Quell'idiota rise di nuovo, lasciando scivolare le mani sulla schiena del principe per cingerlo più forte.  
Cielo, come si era ridotto, Vegeta. Nonostante tutto non riusciva ad accettare completamente di essere così... così perso per quell'inetto di terza classe. Eppure non riusciva a farne a meno, e non ci sarebbe riuscito mai. Mai, perché oramai era così, punto e basta. E lo capì in quel momento, in quell'istante che tutto sembrava dissolversi ogni volta che le loro labbra si sfioravano. Lo capì in quell'istante: non avrebbe rinunciato a Kaarot per nessun motivo al mondo perché, per tutti gli Dei, era felice. Era tornato ad esserlo realmente e aveva una persona in più per cui lottare, poco importava se era un'idiota, imbecille, citrullo di terza classe. Non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di prendersi la sua felicità, non avrebbe lasciato che qualche stupido drago o assassino portasse via ciò che era suo. _Suo_ , e basta.  
«Ascoltami, ascoltami bene dannato zuccone» ringhiò Vegeta staccando violentemente le sue labbra da quelle di Goku. Appoggiò nuovamente la fronte contro la sua e lo guardò così severo da fargli paura. «Ricordati che io sono il principe dei saiyan. Se qualche sicario dalla pelle dal colore improbabile venisse qui se la dovrà vedere con me. E se dovrò combattere, combatterò per affrontare qualsiasi cosa. E tu combatterai con me, mi hai capito bene?»  
Goku soffoco una risata nel naso e arricciò la bocca in un'espressione agrodolce. Un guerriero, un guerriero di prima classe. Dove diavolo aveva la testa quando aveva pensato di potergli impartire un ordine? Cosa gli aveva detto il cervello quando aveva sperato che bastasse semplicemente una prima difficoltà perché si arrendesse? Non si sarebbe arreso mai, Vegeta. Avrebbe lottato sempre, come un vero saiyan, come il _re_ dei saiyan. Perché, nonostante continuasse a farsi chiamare “principe” per deformazione professionale, egli era il sovrano di quel popolo quasi estinto. Ma, se Vegeta era testardo, avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con lui, che aveva imparato ad esserlo altrettanto.  
«Devo pensarci...» soffiò Goku, scuotendo la testa.  
«Non dire fesserie, tu non _pensi!_ » affermò il principe, incrociando le braccia al petto com'era solito fare.  
«Vegeta, devi promettermi una cosa» disse serio Goku.  
«Dipende».  
«Il cinquantesimo giorno, se ti chiederò di farlo, dovrai uccidermi senza esitare» enunciò Goku tutto d'un fiato.  
No, no, no, Goku non avrebbe potuto farsi incantare dai suoi occhi, dal suo modo di fare, da quello che provava per lui. Avrebbe dovuto tornare nella Dimora dei Draghi e far tornare tutto come prima. Non avrebbe permesso di mettere a repentaglio di nuovo la vita delle persone a lui care. La Terra aveva bisogno di pace, e Vegeta non avrebbe dovuto rischiare di morire a causa sua. No, no e ancora no. E, anche se sarebbe stato difficile staccarsi da lui, si sarebbe goduto i restanti giorni prendendosi tutto quello che era in grado di dargli, avrebbe vissuto gli ultimi giorni da umano a pieno, inebriandosi di quelle emozioni per portarsele via per sempre. A costo di soffrire, a costo di farlo soffrire. Sapeva che era forte, Vegeta, avrebbe saputo affrontare la sofferenza di una perdita, in fondo lo aveva già fatto. L'avrebbe fatto soffrire di nuovo, certo, ma almeno gli avrebbe salvato la vita.  
«Ma, dico, ti sei completamente rincitrullito? Come puoi chiedermi di nuovo una cosa del genere?! Mi ascolti quando parlo?» ringhiò il principe, completamente allibito dalla frase che il suo rivale aveva appena pronunciato. Erano tornati esattamente al punto di partenza.  
«Non te lo chiederei se non fosse strettamente necessario».  
«Hanno ucciso tua nipote, per tutti gli Dei! Vuoi veramente tornare da loro?» si spazientì ancor di più sua maesà, e si domandò anche dove stesse trovando la forza di non colpire ripetutamente quell'imbecille in faccia.  
Goku strinse i denti.  
Pan, la sua Pan. Ogni volta che ci pensava sentiva una morsa allo stomaco. No, santo cielo, non avrebbe voluto mai tornare in quel posto, come avrebbe fatto ad essere sereno, là, dopo quello che aveano fatto alla sua nipotina? Non avrebbe voluto, ma avrebbe dovuto farlo. E, una volta là, avrebbe fatto di tutto per convincerli a riportarla in vita.  
«Nessun altro deve morire per colpa mia, forse il mio posto è davvero là» tentò di auto convincersi Goku, provando a non vacillare.  
Avere a che fare con il principe dei saiyan non gli rendeva di certo le cose facili.  
«IL TUO POSTO È QUA, DANNAZIONE» gridò Vegeta. Si illuminò di luce dorata e trattenne a stento la trasformazione in Super Saiyan. _Con me_ , avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma si morse la lingua prima di dirlo.  
Avere a che fare con un testone del genere non gli rendeva certo le cose facili.  
«Promettimelo, Vegeta. Promettimi che mi ucciderai» insistette Goku nuovamente, prendendogli una mano tra le sue, mano che venne però scacciata con un gesto nervoso.  
Il principe fece per dire qualcosa, ma non uscì suono dalla sua bocca. Un pensiero, un'idea. La mente di Vegeta vagò verso mille orizzonti, verso le stelle, verso tutti gli eventi accaduti in passato e anche verso il futuro. Vacillò per un attimo, poi si convinse: sì, ma certo. Avrebbe funzionato, avrebbe funzionato senz'altro! Ah, cielo, se avesse dovuto realmente aspettare che quel citrullo si facesse venire in mente un'idea del genere sarebbero morti di vecchiaia entrambi.  
Goku provò di nuovo, si avvicinò nuovamente, sperando di convincerlo con la forza dello sguardo e, non seppe come, sembrò funzionare: il principe parve ammorbidirsi, arrendersi ai suoi occhi, alla mano che cercò la sua per stringerla delicatamente. E poi il principe fece qualcosa di strano, di assurdo, qualcosa che Goku non si aspettò minimamente.  
«Ma certo, Kaarot. Te lo prometto» sussurrò lui nel tentativo di di emulare una voce dolce – cosa che gli riuscì piuttosto male, peraltro – portando una mano sulla sua spalla con vigore. «Te l'avevo già promesso e lo sai: ogni promessa è debito per me. Credo che tu abbia le tue ragioni per tornare là. Ti ucciderò, solo al cinquantesimo giorno e solo se me lo chiederai. Ma lo farò».  
  
Goku aggrottò le sopracciglia. C'era davvero voluto così poco per convincerlo? Davvero era bastato uno sguardo intenso e serio per far cambiare idea al valoroso principe dei saiyan?  
«Grazie, Vegeta, lo apprezzo molto» mormorò Goku non sapendo che altro dire nel vedere il principe sorridere forzatamente.  
«Ma in cambio anche tu devi promettermi una cosa» aggiunse Vegeta con determinazione.  
Ecco, doveva esserci per forza qualcosa sotto, pensò Goku. Annuì con incertezza, curioso.  
«Devi promettermi che nei prossimi giorni ci alleneremo ancor più intensamente, e che mi farai sperimentare tecniche che da tempo voglio provare» decretò il principe dei saiyan seriamente, domandandosi però quanto potesse essere fesso Kaarot per poter realmente cascare in un tranello simile. Veramente stava credendo a tutto ciò che diceva o semplicemente stava facendo il finto tonto?  
«Ehm... sì? Ma certo, Vegeta, ma perché me lo-»  
«Unisciti a me... adesso» sussurrò sua maestà con un sorriso sghembo, ripensando al piano geniale che galoppava nella sua mente. Non era proprio una cosa che gli riusciva bene, sorridere, ma in quel momento non poté proprio farne a meno.  
Sì, decisamente era tonto per davvero, quel citrullo.  
Goku spalancò gli occhi incredulo e indietreggiò nervosamente, ridacchiando.  
«Ma... ma... Vegeta! N-non credo che sia il momento per... per _certe cose!_ » balbettò lui, completamente rosso in viso.  
Vegeta trasalì.  
«MA COSA DIAVOLO VAI A PENSARE, RAZZA DI PERVERTITO?!» urlò, paonazzo, poi spinse lontano il suo rivale fino a farlo cadere come un sacco di patate. «Intendevo con la fusione!»  
Cosa aveva fatto di male per meritarsi un idiota del genere?!  
Goku rise e si diede dello stupido, ma proprio non capì gli intenti di sua maestà.  
«La fusione?! Adesso? Ma perché?»  
«Ho detto che voglio sperimentare nuove tecniche di combattimento, iniziamo da subito. Ora smettila di fare domande cretine e muoviti. Sai bene che detesto fare quel ridicolo balletto, vediamo di sbrigarci!» ordinò il principe dei saiyan, serio, tentando in tutti i modi di resistere a quel prurito alle mani. Se solo non avesse avuto una certa fretta, l'avrebbe malmenato fino a fargli sputare tutti i denti per aver solo osato pensare che gli avesse fatto una proposta indecente in quel modo, in quel momento.  
«Mmh. O-ok, come vuoi tu» farfugliò Goku, ancora incredulo per la richiesta improbabile del principe.  
Che c'era qualcosa che non andasse se ne era accorto, ma proprio non capiva dove stesse andando a parare. Allenarsi in un momento simile? Certo, Vegeta era un tipo strano, ma quell'atteggiamento era veramente troppo anormale, persino per uno come lui.  
Era più che evidente che ci fosse sotto qualcosa, quindi decise di arrendersi all'evidenza e fare ciò che il suo sovrano gli aveva chiesto senza ulteriori domande – anche perché altrimenti avrebbe rischiato di venire ucciso per davvero, quella notte – e si portò a qualche metro di distanza da lui, osservandolo torvo e confuso.  
«Ci sei?» domandò Vegeta. Maledizione, quanto odiava mettersi in quella posa ridicola! Non ci avrebbe mai fatto l'abitudine, mai.  
«Sì» annuì Goku prendendo posizione. «Ora!»  
Immediatamente i due saiyan iniziarono la procedura per fondere i loro corpi in un'unica entità, proprio come l'ultima volta che avevano combattuto insieme contro il drago malvagio, con la sottile differenza che al momento non erano trasformati in Super Saiyan di quarto livello.  
«Fuuu – siio» dissero all'unisono portando le loro dita verso l'esterno, unendole poi con uno scatto limpido e deciso. «NEEE!»  
  
  
Polvere, luce accecante. Una bolla di energia rinchiuse i corpi dei due saiyan espandendosi insieme al vento. Due anime, due corpi, due menti in ebollizione, pronti per dar vita ad un'unica persona.  
Ogni particella del loro essere si scompose in un processo inspiegabile per le leggi della fisica, attecchendo alla sua esatta gemella del corpo opposto. Fumo, tanto fumo, energia allo stato puro.  
Goku e Vegeta si scomposero e si ricomposero in antimateria, dando vita ad un uomo nuovo. La luce divenne buio, le scintille si spensero come candele senza ossigeno e Gogeta aprì gli occhi.  
Persino per i diretti interessati - o meglio il diretto interessato - risultava difficile descrivere le sensazioni fisiche e il funzionamento neuronale che comportava la fusione. Non erano esattamente due persone in un corpo solo, ma non era nemmeno un corpo diviso in due.  
Gogeta pensava e agiva automaticamente con un temperamento e delle movenze riconducibili sia a Vegeta che a Goku, ma alcune caratteristiche di uno o dell'altro spiccavano in particolar modo più di altre. Caratteristiche che, con la fusione tramite i Potara, venivano completamente ribaltate.  
Un'unica mente, un unico cuore. Era strano, incredibilmente strano, specialmente per il fatto che nella memoria dell'ibrido vi erano tutti i ricordi di uno e dell'altro saiyan, ma Vegeta non poteva accedere alla banca dati di Goku e viceversa. Come se la coscienza rimanesse conservata intatta e quindi non venisse fusa, nonostante appunto il pensiero e le azioni avvenissero senza doversi mettere d'accordo.  
Gogeta si guardò le mani, sogghignando proprio come il principe dei saiyan era solito fare. Un pugno in aria, spostamento di energia. Nonostante fosse nella sua forma base avrebbe potuto distruggere l'intero pianeta con una mano sola.  
«Magnifico» sussurrò lui stringendo i pugni di fronte a sé, sferrando altri calci in aria e caricando sfere di energia per poi farle estinguere. «Che potenza straordinaria!»  
Le due voci uscirono dalle corde vocali all'unisono. Le mani dell'ibrido si mossero ancora e ancora, egli si librò in volo e raggiunse l'alta quota in pochi secondi, per poi ritornare giù con estrema velocità e agilità. Rise sadico, mostrando i denti brillanti alla luce della luna, poi si sedette su una roccia alta incrementando e diminuendo la propria aura a piacimento.  
«Devo imparare a controllare meglio la mia potenza» constatò Gogeta. Strinse i pugni e chiuse gli occhi, rilassandosi completamente. «Meditare mi aiuterà!»  
Se qualcuno avesse chiesto a Goku del perché avesse fatto tutto ciò, una volta ritornato nel proprio corpo, probabilmente avrebbe risposto “non ne ho idea”. Era inspiegabile il come si regolassero le decisioni durante la fusione, semplicemente lo si faceva e basta. Così, anche se non aveva la benché minima idea del perché stesse succedendo, Gogeta iniziò a meditare, a pensare.  
Beh, in realtà Vegeta aveva bene in mente il perché, sin da prima di fondersi insieme al suo rivale. Il principe dei saiyan era sempre stato attento a quelle sensazioni, in passato, aveva studiato il modo in cui tutto ciò avvenisse durante la fusione. Ovviamente non sapeva il processo chimico-fisico con il quale avveniva, ma era riuscito perfettamente a comprendere cosa accadesse: la mente di Gogeta era una e una soltanto, ma le loro coscienze erano intatte, nascoste e assopite in un angolo dell'inconscio dell'ibrido.  
Vegeta non aveva la benché minima idea di come avrebbe potuto fare, una volta fuso con Goku, ma avrebbe dovuto risvegliare la propria coscienza all'interno di Gogeta. Ci sarebbe voluta tanta concentrazione per scindere le due menti, proprio per quel motivo ricorse alla meditazione: minor dispendio energetico, più tempo per poter sperimentare.  
E, inutile dirlo, la cosa funzionò esattamente come il principe aveva previsto.  
« _Kaarot!_ »  
Gogeta aprì gli occhi, sussultando e ribaltandosi all'indietro.  
« _Controllati, per l'amor del cielo!_ » lo ammonì il principe dall'interno. Cielo, era estremamente difficile: era come se in quel momento il suo corpo si muovesse da solo, senza permesso.  
L'ibrido si ricompose e si sedette nuovamente in posizione meditativa.  
« _Se ti concentri bene puoi controllare la tua coscienza_ » esortò Vegeta con estremo impegno. « _Cerca di figurare te stesso nella tua mente_ ».  
Gogeta inspirò con il naso, digrignando i denti dallo sforzo.  
« _Questa testa è abbastanza grande per tutti e due, sveglia la tua mente, Kaarot_ » tentò di aiutarlo il principe, descrivendo esattamente cosa riusciva a vedere.  
«È difficile!» disse Gogeta ad alta voce.  
« _Shh! Fa' silenzio, idiota! Non devi parlare, devi pensare!_ »  
«È difficile meditare quando vorrei solo liberare la mia energia» specificò Gogeta, sotto ordine del principe dei saiyan, tentando di rimediare alla frase scappata via per sbaglio.  
« _Vegeta, ma si può sapere cosa stai facendo?!_ » protestò Goku, mentalmente.  
« _Ah, ce l'hai fatta finalmente_ ».  
« _Sì, ma proprio non capisco perché ti sei messo a fare que-_ »  
« _Smettila di pensare e ascolta i miei, di pensieri_ » lo bloccò Vegeta sul nascere. Era tempo di spiegazioni. « _A quanto pare quei ficcanaso dei draghi ci tengono sotto stretta sorveglianza, sanno tutto ciò che facciamo e ascoltano quello che ci diciamo. Ieri sera si sono accorti che Pan stava origliando i nostri discorsi e quindi l'hanno uccisa_ ».  
« _Sì, evidentemente ci osservano ventiquattrore su ventiquattro»_ confermò Goku, ancora piuttosto scioccato dal riuscire a dialogare nella propria mente con un'altra persona. Era di gran lunga la sensazione più assurda e particolare che avesse mai provato.  
« _Esattamente, ma è impossibile che possano leggerci nella mente, non da lontano almeno_ » puntualizzò il principe dei saiyan, lasciando sfuggire un sorriso beffardo sul volto di Gogeta, il quale cambiò espressione subito dopo, strabuzzando gli occhi.  
Perché in quel momento Goku capì, comprese esattamente quale fosse lo scopo di Vegeta: voleva comunicare con lui, e voleva farlo in privato.  


_Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Buongioooornoooo amici! Che dire, che dire di questo capitolo molto intenso emotivamente... dico che, ovviamente, non potevo non sfruttare una delle poche cose eccellenti di Dragon Ball GT: la fusione senza potara. Gogeta mi ha sempre gasato un sacco anche se ultimamente sono una grandissima fan di Vejito.  
> (SPOILER: a proposito, state vedendo Heroes?)  
> Ma, sopratutto, avete visto che figata è il nuovo trailer del film di Broly che uscirà a dicembre? Io sono gasata a mille. C'è dell'epicità.  
> Torniamo però al nostro 38esimo capitolo. Quanto sono carini i nostri due saiyan innamorati... oramai è inutile, il principe dei saiyan si deve arrendere al fatto che quell'idiota, ebete, inetto, imbecille di terza classe abbia iniziato a piacergli sul serio.  
> Che ne pensate dell'idea avuta da Vegeta? Mi piace pensare che possano comunicare mentalmente tramite la fusione, quindi mi sono presa la licenza di farglielo fare. Avete apprezzato o vi sembra poco probabile? E, infine, cosa pensate stia architettando Vegeta? Qual è il suo piano?  
> A domenica prossima!  
> Eevaa


	39. Dentro di noi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 39 - DENTRO DI NOI **   
  
****

_We’ve taken different paths  
And travelled different roads  
I know we’ll always end up on the same one when we’re old  
And when you’re in the trenches  
And you’re under fire I will cover you  
No we don’t share the same blood  
You’re my brother and I love you  
That’s the truth  
If I was dying on my knees  
You would be the one to rescue me  
And if you were drowned at sea  
I’d give you my lungs so you could breathe  
I’ve got you brother_

**Brother:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m6TXPNybrmk>

  
  
Che il principe fosse una persona dalle mille risorse era poco ma sicuro. Soprattutto nei momenti più bui, negli attimi in cui tutto sembrava prendere la direzione sbagliata, egli trovava il modo di risollevarsi da terra e provare a trovare una soluzione. Anche se difficile, anche se impossibile da immaginare. Proprio come comunicare con un'altra persona nella mente, all'interno di un corpo solo, con la fusione.  
Mai ci sarebbe arrivato, Goku, probabilmente fino a quel momento nemmeno pensava fosse possibile, eppure Vegeta ci era riuscito.  
« _Idea geniale!_ » commentò Goku, tentando in tutti i modi di far mantenere al corpo di Gogeta una certa compostezza.  
« _Bene, adesso possiamo comunicare senza essere scoperti e origliati. Vedi di stare attento a non parlare esternamente_ » si raccomandò Vegeta con voce dura. Dal fuori avrebbe dovuto sembrare una meditazione seria, non un attacco di schizofrenia.  
« _Sì, non ti preo-_ »  
« _Ok, razza di cretino, ora puoi dirmi la verità: vuoi davvero tornare nella Dimora dei Bastardi?!_ » lo sovrastò Vegeta con il pensiero, ammonendolo per ciò che gli aveva detto poco prima.  
« _Dimora dei Drag-_ »  
« _Dopo tutto quello che hanno fatto?! Dopo quello che hanno fatto a Pan!?_ » rincarò la dose Vegeta, trattenendosi dal non ringhiare, non esternamente almeno.  
Goku tacque. Avrebbe voluto scomparire, sotterrarsi. Pensò a Pan, pensò a come l'aveva trovata, distesa in bagno, gli occhi aperti, uno squarcio al posto del cuore.  
Gogeta strizzò gli occhi, strinse i pugni.  
« _No che non voglio... lo sai che non vorrei andarmene. Ma devo_ ».  
« _Tu non devi fare niente, e non te ne andrai proprio da nessuna parte. Non ti ucciderò neanche se me lo chiederai in lingua saiyan_ » gli rispose Vegeta pensando che, prima o poi, il suo rivale avrebbe dovuto anche sforzarsi di imparare la sua lingua natia.  
« _Non sto capendo. Me l'hai appena promesso! Allora mi uccidi o no?_ » domandò Goku rimembrando che, poco prima di trasformarsi, Vegeta gli aveva promesso che l'avrebbe ucciso senz'ombra di dubbio, allo scoccare del cinquantesimo giorno.  
« _MALEDIZIONE, MA QUANTO PUOI ESSERE TONTO!?_ »  
« _Ehi, non pensare così forte! Qui dentro rimbomba tutto!_ » si allarmò Goku, facendo così scattare il corpo di Gogeta in un gesto goffo.  
« _Sarà forse perché la tua parte di cranio è irrimediabilmente vuota!?_ » commentò sarcastico il principe dei saiyan. Se solo avesse potuto colpirlo con un pugno l'avrebbe fatto ma, in quell'esatto istante, avrebbe comportato il picchiarsi da solo. Non esattamente un gesto che sarebbe passato inosservato, insomma.  
« _Uffa! Spiegati meglio al posto di prendermi in giro!_ »  
« _Era una bugia, ovviamente! Ho FINTO di promettere di ucciderti – così che mi sentissero quei maledettissimi draghi - ma no, non lo farò»_ si spiegò finalmente il principe, più che intento a rivelare il suo piano di battaglia in fretta e furia, prima che il tempo della fusione terminasse. _«L'ho fatto per prenderci ancora un po' di tempo, il tempo necessario per prepararci alla lotta».  
«Che lotta? Contro chi?»  
«Contro chiunque siano quei bastardi che hanno ucciso Pan, contro qualunque uomo, drago, spirito che ha deciso di mettersi contro di noi, contro chiunque abbia intenzione di portarti via. Gliela faremo pagare, troveremo il modo di far sapere a tutti quello che sta succedendo – senza farci spiare – chiameremo alla battaglia tutti quelli che sono in grado di lottare. Riuniamo la squadra Z! Ci prepareremo, proprio come abbiamo sempre fatto in vista di un pericolo, saremo pronti a combattere tutti insieme, abbiamo ancora venti giorni. Difenderemo ancora una volta questo dannatissimo pianeta ma...» _Vegeta si interruppe e sospirò.  
Gogeta buttò fuori tutta l'aria che aveva accumulato nei polmoni e guardò il cielo. Poi si ricompose, tornò in posizione meditativa.  
 _«Ma, cosa?»_ si chiese Goku il quale, costernato, dovette trattenere l'istinto di tremare.  
 _«Devo sapere che non ti tirerai indietro, che non ti farai sopraffare dagli eventi, qualunque cosa succeda»_ dichiarò il principe dei saiyan senza lasciar spazio ai tentennamenti. No, non avrebbe lottato da solo, non avrebbe accettato di affrontare da solo tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto accadere e soprattutto non avrebbe accettato un “no” da parte di Kaarot.  
 _«Io... io...»  
«Promettimelo, Kaarot. "Leh'a na riha, shii ume'krah na noolu ik la'ahe yno shan oolu rah"» _disse Vegeta mordendosi il labbro con quel corpo esterno che non voleva più saperne di rimanere assopito. Erano anni che non parlava – o meglio pensava, in quel caso – in lingua saiyan.  
Gogeta, comandato da Goku, aggrottò le sopracciglia confuso. Non si era mai impegnato per imparare la sua lingua d'origine, riusciva a comprendere poche parole in croce e questo Vegeta lo sapeva, per cui quest'ultimo si apprestò a tradurre in fretta nella lingua comune ciò che era il giuramento dei guerrieri saiyan al momento dell'incarico.  
 _«”Rendi onore alla tua specie, affronta la morte a testa alta ma combatti per poter vivere in eterno”»_ tradusse il principe facendo echeggiare nella mente la promessa dei guerrieri, ricordandosi per filo e per segno il giorno in cui l'aveva pronunciata per la prima volta, in vista della conquista del suo primo pianeta. Aveva quattro anni.  
 _«Devo sapere che sarai con me»_ aggiunse il principe e, proprio in quell'istante, Goku poté percepire chiaramente il rossore e il calore invadere le gote del loro corpo unito.  
Goku pensò, pensò e rifletté da solo, senza far emergere il suo pensiero sotto forma di dialogo interiore. Pensò e trovò mille e uno motivi per constatare quanto quel piano potesse essere rovinoso e fallimentare ma, al contrario, non trovò nemmeno un buon motivo per arrendersi, per fuggire.  
No, non era più solo una questione di quanta gente avrebbe potuto rimetterci le penne, non era più una questione di paura, di sconvolgere il bel siparietto di quindici anni di vita in pace sul pianeta. No, oramai era molto di più, era questione di orgoglio e, dannazione, scoprì di averne uno.  
Pan era morta, morta per colpa di quei vili, morta da innocente e no, non poteva accettare che altri innocenti morissero per motivi tanto futili e, oramai, avrebbe dovuto difendere chi gli rimaneva. Scappare avrebbe voluto dire lasciare che Pan fosse morta invano, in nessun universo avrebbe potuto accettarlo.  
Chiamasi vendetta, chiamasi dignità, chiamasi orgoglio saiyan, ma Goku in quel momento sentì una scossa elettrica invadergli la spina dorsale. Non se ne sarebbe andato proprio da nessuna parte, sarebbe rimasto lì e avrebbe difeso il suo pianeta, proprio come aveva sempre fatto. Avrebbe sputato sangue pur di dare una possibilità di risolvere le cose e non sarebbe stato solo. Non sarebbe mai più stato solo.  
« _Ti seguirò ovunque, Vegeta. Sei il mio condottiero, il mio re. Combatterò e terrò alto l'onore della nostra specie, è una promessa. Facciamo vedere a queste lucertole cosa vuol dire fare incazzare un saiyan!_ » rivelò infine Goku, Kaarot, e in quel momento Gogeta aprì gli occhi di scatto.  
Uno sguardo fiero, orgoglioso, combattivo. E Vegeta... beh Vegeta non poté fare a meno di sentirsi orgoglioso di lui.  
« _In questi giorni dovrai fingere bene, Kaarot, dovrai recitare la scenetta del “me ne voglio andare” e del “devi uccidermi” ma, bada bene! Non voglio mai più che tu lo pensi sul serio, intesi? E vedi di non farti scoprire, tonto come sei!_ » si raccomandò, più che intenzionato a non voler mai più rifare un discorso del genere.  
« _Te lo giuro_ » promise Goku, trattenendo una risata. Sì, forse non sarebbe stato poi così semplice fingere, le sue doti recitative erano sempre state piuttosto scarse ma si sarebbe impegnato a fondo.  
« _Perfetto, allora nei prossimi giorni elaboreremo un piano per reclutare i combattenti senza farci scopri-_ »  
  
  
Un lampo di luce abbagliante illuminò il deserto roccioso come una meteora, polvere e detriti vennero spazzati via da quella brevissima folata di vento proveniente dal punto esatto in cui, fino a pochi secondi prima, vi era un combattente intento a meditare, un combattente del quale, in quel momento, non vi era più traccia.  
Due figure ben distinte vennero scaraventate via una all'opposto dell'altra da una forza conosciuta, l'impeto nel quale i loro corpi avevano deciso involontariamente di scindersi di nuovo. E così, di nuovo lontani, i due combattenti caduti al suolo si rialzarono come se nulla fosse successo, scrutandosi prima da lontano e, dopo pochissimi secondi, di nuovo da vicino.  
Vegeta balzò a meno di un metro dell'avversario, con i pugni serrati e il viso segnato da un'espressione beffarda.  
Era giunto il momento di aprire il sipario.  
«Hai sentito, Kaarot? Hai percepito che forza spirituale e fisica riusciamo a trarre dalla fusione?» disse Vegeta nel tentativo di fingere, scoprendo di avere un certo nonsoché per la recitazione. «Scommetto che, continuando a meditare uniti, riusciremo a portare quella forza ognuno nel proprio corpo. Ci pensi? Potremmo diventare entrambi forti come se fossimo fusi insieme, ma separati».  
Vegeta insistette, cercando poi di capire se quello che stava dicendo poi fosse realtà fattibile. Non era poi così male come prospettiva, ma poco importava. Tutto ciò che contava era fornirsi un alibi che tenesse in piedi il loro piano.   
«Già, è vero. Non ci avevo mai pensato, diventeremo fortissimi!» replicò Goku con voce decisamente meno credibile, ma con tanto impegno.   
«Allora è deciso, proveremo la tecnica della meditazione in fusione ancora, prima che tu te ne vada per sempre. In cambio, farò quanto ho promesso» mentì nuovamente Vegeta, cercando di non mettere troppa enfasi nelle sue parole. Cielo, non era per niente semplice, soprattutto per il fatto che il solo pensiero che una cosa del genere potesse accadere veramente lo rendeva nervoso e arrabbiato. No, no e no. Kaarot non se ne sarebbe dovuto andare proprio da nessuna parte, dannazione. Avevano una missione da compiere. Insieme.  
«Affare fatto, Vegeta» accettò Goku, sorridendo amaramente. Si era fatto convincere sul serio, alla fine, a rimanere sul pianeta Terra. Dannato principe, quanto sapeva fare le cose fatte bene! Goku avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per avere almeno un briciolo delle sue capacità oratorie, del suo fascino, del suo modo di fare, della sua inventiva e della sua intelligenza.  
Quella sera era arrivato in quel luogo con l'intenzione assoluta di farsi ammazzare e, in poco più di trenta minuti, era giunto ad una nuova meta, aveva trovato un nuovo obiettivo, tutto merito di Vegeta.  
Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta, sempre solo lui. Come riusciva a essere sempre così... così perfetto? Lo guardò da vicino, sorrise di nuovo. E pensare che, fino a trenta giorni prima, era più che convinto di voler passare l'eternità in un luogo metafisico; invece il principe l'aveva contaminato con la sua determinazione, la sua umanità. Goku lo guardò di nuovo e sentì il proprio cuore ricomporsi dai mille pezzi, battere forte per qualcosa di nuovo, a lui sempre stato oscuro. La sola idea di perderlo lo uccideva sul serio.  
«E adesso cosa c'è da guardarmi così?» domandò il principe a bassa voce, con un tremore incontrastato alle gambe. Non ci riusciva, nemmeno dopo tutto quel tempo, ad abituarsi all'idea di ciò che erano diventati. Ma, al contempo, non riusciva nemmeno a pensare di essere altrimenti.  
«Niente, solo... grazie» balbettò Goku arrossendo visibilmente sulle gote. Se solo ne avesse potuto avere la possibilità, l'avrebbe ringraziato per il resto della sua vita. Per tutto, per ogni cosa che aveva fatto per lui.  
« _Tsk_ » soffiò Vegeta, tingendosi a sua volta di un colore scarlatto. Non si era mai abituato a sentirsi dire “grazie” in quel modo così sentito. Durante la sua vita aveva sentito troppe voci urlargli “no, per favore, abbi pietà” per potersi abituare a sentirsi dire “grazie” e altre parole gentili; pur quelle voci provenissero da un'epoca oramai lontana.  
«Me ne vado, ora. Mio figlio e mio nipote potrebbero aver bisogno di me» asserì Vegeta, ripensando al discorso avvenuto prima con il suo primogenito. Ripensò anche al piccolo Goku Jr, a cosa era stato costretto a vedere e sentì le mani prudergli.  
«Capisco... io... io invece non so proprio dove andare» constatò Goku. «Gohan è stato abbastanza chiaro nel farmi capire che non sarò più il benvenuto».  
Goku si incupì di nuovo, sentendo ancora bruciare il taglio che gli aveva inferto suo figlio maggiore, con un calcio in faccia. Cielo, quanto rancore e quanta rabbia aveva dovuto tenersi dentro per reagire in quel modo! Quando poteva odiarlo nel profondo per scattare così. Avrebbe voluto piangere, di nuovo, ma sapeva che avrebbe dovuto risolvere le cose al posto di piangersi addosso. Però, in quel momento, si sentì di nuovo solo, solo e idiota.  
E, nel vederlo così, sua maestà non riuscì più ad essere indifferente, oramai non avrebbe più potuto nemmeno fingere distacco nei suoi confronti. Si maledì per ciò che stava per fare, ma aveva più di un motivo per non rendersi detestabile da lui, quella notte. Così, con una delicatezza che quasi mai aveva usato con quel cretino di terza classe, gli prese la mano e la sollevò.  
Goku ebbe un tremito incontrollato e alzò lo sguardo per poter capire ciò che stesse succedendo. Vegeta fece rivolgere la sua mano verso il cielo, gli aprì le dita con cura e poi estrasse dalla tasca il suo palmare. Con un gesto veloce glielo passò sui polpastrelli e sul palmo fino a che l'apparecchio emise un “bip” lungo e acuto. Goku non capì e guardò sua maestà con aria interrogativa. Egli, serio, ripose il palmare nella tasca e, con grande sforzo, lasciò andare la sua mano.  
«Puoi dormire nel mio appartamento. Ho inserito le tue impronte digitali per la chiave d'accesso. Ah, vedi di non combinare disastri» si raccomandò accuratamente il principe, tentando il più possibile di non mostrare imbarazzo. Cielo, gli aveva appena dato le chiavi di casa sua!  
«Io... io...»  
«Tanto sarà solo per venti giorni, ricordi?» si affrettò ad aggiungere il principe rendendosi però conto che, se tutto fosse andato come speravano, non si sarebbe trattato affatto di pochi giorni. Eppure gli era venuto naturale, automatico. E poi? Poi cosa avrebbero fatto se davvero le cose si fossero risolte? Vivere... insieme? L'avevano già fatto per diciannove giorni, in fondo.  
Ma era diverso, non c'era ancora stato niente tra di loro mentre in quel momento... beh in quel momento c'era qualcosa. Qualcosa di incredibile, folle, impensabile, estremamente bizzarro, ma qualcosa.  
Il principe dei saiyan rabbrividì. Cielo, dalla vita si sarebbe aspettato di tutto tranne che quello.  
Goku sorrise sghembo e trattenne a stento l'istinto di fiondarsi addosso a lui, abbracciarlo, dirgli grazie, dirgli tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto. Sorrise e basta, poi lo guardò sparire poi nel buio della notte scattando in volo, alzando la polvere di quel deserto che aveva ospitato il loro primissimo incontro.  
Erano cambiate tante, troppe cose da allora, ma erano servite tutte. Tutti gli eventi piacevoli, tutti quelli meno piacevoli, tutti gli scontri, gli incontri, i pugni, i sorrisi, il sangue e le lacrime, le risate e la determinazione. Goku non avrebbe cancellato niente perché tutto ciò era servito per portarli dov'erano in quel momento: insieme, seppur nel dolore.  
  


_Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Ciao a tutti amici e amiche :)  
> Ecco finalmente svelato il piano del principe dei saiyan. Vuole creare un esercito di combattenti pronti a salvare la Terra, come al solito! Che dire... se con le buone non ha funzionato allora si prova con le cattive! E che cavolo...  
> Ma, vi avverto: ci saranno delle conseguenze. Eccome se ce ne saranno! U_U ma non vi anticipo nulla.  
> E niente... quei due sono proprio carini! Gli ha dato le chiavi di caaaaasaaaaaaaa! *_* e poi gli ha parlato in lingua saiyan. Gli ha detto la promessa dei guerrieri. Che dite di quel passaggio? Too much? O adatto?  
> Una cosa è certa: quella zucca vuota di Goku non può, NON DEVE morire! Dite che l'avrà capito stavolta, oppure c'è bisogno delle maniere forti?! XD  
> A settimana prossima miei cari! Grazie come sempre per le belle parole che mi scrivete sempre!  
> Un bacio,  
> Eevaa


	40. Cattiva compagnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 40 - CATTIVA COMPAGNIA **   
  
****

  
_She never really had a chance  
On that fateful moonlit night  
Sacrificed without a fight  
A victim of a circumstance  
Now that I've become aware  
And I've exposed this tragedy  
A sadness grows inside of me  
It all seems so unfair  
I had to suffer one last time  
To grieve for her and say goodbye  
Relieve the anguish of my past  
To find out who I was at last_   
  
**Through her eyes:[http://https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjINXbJ3vdo](http://https//www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjINXbJ3vdo)**   
  


  


Se trentun giorni prima le avessero detto che ci sarebbe stata lei, di lì a poco, in una bara di cristallo, Pan probabilmente non ci avrebbe creduto. Se le avessero detto che, al posto di sua nonna, ci sarebbe stata lei sotto gli occhi inumiditi di tutti, probabilmente si sarebbe messa a ridere e avrebbe detto “ma figuriamoci, sono troppo giovane per morire”.  
E invece Pan era lì, chiusa in una bara trasparente, con un vestito rosso a pois e i capelli contornati in una coroncina di fiori bianchi.  
Morire a trent'anni, definitivamente, inesorabilmente, non era un concetto facile da accettare per nessuno. Tuttalpiù che quella stramba compagnia di combattenti era sempre stata abituata alla reversibilità della morte, qualora essa fosse avvenuta per mano di un nemico. E invece, in quel caso, il potere delle Sfere del Drago era venuto meno, non ci sarebbe stato desiderio che avrebbe riportato indietro la loro amica.  
Così avevano deciso che il funerale si sarebbe dovuto svolgere il prima possibile, appena il giorno dopo, per chiudere in fretta quel triste capitolo delle loro vite e dare la possibilità al piccolo Goku Jr di tornare alla “normalità” il più presto possibile.  
Bra, con gli occhi lucidi e la voce rotta, fece di tutto per non scoppiare in lacrime durante la lettura del memoriale, ma non ci sarebbe stata persona in quel patio a giudicarla per quel motivo. Tutti faticarono a tener celate le lacrime. Persino Vegeta, il quale si immedesimò perfettamente nel figlio maggiore, dovette assentarsi per qualche minuto dalla cerimonia per nascondere gli occhi lucidi a tutta quella marmaglia di gente. Non era tipo da piangere in pubblico, lui, ma vedere sua nuora – così giovane e bella – rinchiusa in una stupida bara, faceva salire lui una tristezza e una rabbia al di fuori dell'immaginabile.  
Trunks, invece, non si vergognò di piangere, ma dovette ricomporsi il più in fretta possibile. Doveva farlo per suo figlio il quale, fortunatamente, era fin troppo piccolo per comprendere davvero il concetto di irreversibilità della morte.  
L'unica persona che non versò neanche una lacrima fu proprio Gohan. A detta di Videl, non aveva più proferito parola dalla sera precedente, quando aveva accusato e picchiato suo padre. Si era alienato e non era più tornato in lui. Estraneo a se stesso, con gli occhi completamente vuoti e la pelle del viso tirata dal nervoso, stette immobile per tutta la durata della cerimonia. Non si alzò, non mosse un solo muscolo e Goku, seduto vicino al figlio minore, faticò a riconoscere il suo primogenito. Gli lanciò occhiate nervose, di tanto in tanto, occhiate che non ricevettero mai risposta.  
Si sentì terribilmente male, in colpa, ma promise a se stesso che avrebbe dato una lezione a chi aveva fatto questo a Pan e poi, quando tutto sarebbe finito, sarebbe andato di persona nell'Aldilà a riprenderla. Avrebbe tentato il tutto per tutto per la sua nipotina, non si sarebbe arreso a quella morte orribile e inaspettata. Non avrebbe potuto, lo avrebbe fatto per lei, per Trunks, per il piccolo Goku Jr e soprattutto per Gohan. L'aveva promesso a Vegeta, si sarebbe rialzato e avrebbe combattuto da vero saiyan.  
Ma, quel caldo pomeriggio di inizio estate, non riuscì a fare a meno di piangere. Si diede tempo quel giorno, solo quel giorno per soffrire. Cedette al senso di colpa e a tutte le emozioni negative e poi, solamente il giorno dopo, si sarebbe rimesso in piedi.  
  
  
La cerimonia funebre si concluse silenziosa e amara, lasciando spazio solo al triste chiacchiericcio al di fuori del patio. I combattenti si salutarono avviliti, amareggiati, quasi increduli per quanto fosse successo. Persino Bra rinunciò alla sua ostilità nei confronti di Goten per porgergli le più sentite condoglianze, una stretta di mano, non di più. Ma quando fu il turno di Goku per salutare Gohan, egli non solo rimase zitto come aveva fatto con tutti, ma girò il viso dall'altra parte perdendo la sua espressione vuota, trasudando odio da tutti i pori. Dovette pensarci Videl a trascinarlo via da lì, ad accompagnarlo in casa senza più uscire.  
Inutile dire che Goku non prese affatto bene la cosa ma, con estrema sorpresa, nessuno degli altri guerrieri sembrava avercela sul serio con lui. Nessuno gli diede la colpa per quanto fosse successo, nonostante effettivamente in parte lo fosse.  
Bra tornò a casa con il piccolo Goku Jr, dopo la richiesta del fratello di volersene stare un po' da solo per i fatti suoi, quella sera. Egli non volle accettare nemmeno la proposta del padre di scaricare la rabbia combattendo, e nemmeno la proposta di Caleb (un suo collega) di andare a bere qualcosa insieme e affogare i dispiaceri nell'alcol. Trunks aveva solo voglia di meditare, stare solo, lasciarsi cullare dalla luna e le stelle e piangere senza dover nascondere il proprio viso al firmamento.  
Goten, Marron e la piccola Siya si recarono a casa di C18, quella sera, la quale ovviamente non si era nemmeno degnata di presentarsi al funerale. Ella, dalla morte di Crilin, non era più riuscita a mantenere i contatti con gli altri membri della squadra Z.  
La radura si svuotò presto, silenziosamente, lasciando solo spazio a Goku di riflettere e guardare il corpo esanime di sua nipote illuminato solo dal tramonto. Trentun giorni prima, esattamente nello stesso luogo, aveva detto addio a sua moglie Chichi. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che ritornare sulla Terra avrebbe comportato tutta quella sofferenza. Tuttavia quando Vegeta di soppiatto si avvicinò a lui senza parlare, si ricordò che forse, un pochino, era valsa la pena di tornare.  
«Hai intenzione di rimanere qui a piangerle addosso tutta la notte?» gli domandò glaciale il principe dei saiyan, rendendosi però conto che un pochino più di tatto, probabilmente, non avrebbe guastato.  
Ma Goku oramai lo conosceva bene, già il fatto che gli stesse rivolgendo la parola allora voleva dire che era lì per aiutarlo, in qualche modo.  
«Hai visto la faccia di Gohan?» domandò Goku. Forse la cosa che gli aveva fatto più male, di tutta quella vicenda, era proprio la reazione di suo figlio.  
«Dagli tempo».  
«E se non mi perdonasse mai?» chiese Goku, sull'orlo della disperazione. Del resto suo figlio era sempre stato in grado di lasciar correre tante, troppe cose su di lui, tuttavia sentiva che quella volta sarebbe stato diverso.  
«Stiamo parlando di Gohan, non di me. Lui è capace di perdonare, ma non puoi certo pretendere che lo faccia adesso» spiegò accuratamente Vegeta, profondamente convinto di ciò che stesse dicendo anche se, in effetti, non aveva mai visto uno sguardo del genere negli occhi di Gohan, nemmeno durante lo scontro contro Perfect Cell. Quasi era riuscito a mettergli i brividi.  
«Voglio sperarlo» sospirò Goku.  
Tornò a volgere lo sguardo sulla bara di cristallo e strinse i pugni dalla rabbia.  
Vegeta lo guardò, lo guardò a lungo e ripercorse con la mente ogni ricordo che aveva di lui. Era così cambiato, così mutato negli anni. Di quel ragazzino irresponsabile e sciocco era rimasta solamente la corazza e, forse, era proprio per questo che le cose tra loro due erano profondamente cambiate. Tutti e due erano cambiati e quelle mutazioni li avevano resi più vicini.  
Vegeta si avvicinò ancora di qualche passo, con le dita tremanti e un pensiero strano in testa. Sentì la sofferenza di Kaarot nelle ossa e avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa per aiutarlo. Si sentì in dovere di farlo perché, anche se faticava ad ammetterlo, adesso era suo compito anche renderlo felice.  
«Avanti, vieni con me» sussurrò piano il principe, tirandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
“Una pacca sulla spalla, sul serio?” si disse Vegeta, pensando che non avrebbe potuto far nulla di più di idiota di così.  
«Eh? Dove?» rispose lui. Sussultò a quel contatto così atipico da parte del suo rivale, girandosi di scatto per vederlo scendere le scale di quel piccolo gazebo.  
«Niente domande, Kaarot. Seguimi e basta» rispose Vegeta, poi si librò in volo con noncuranza.  
«Ehi! Aspetta!» urlò Goku prima di rincorrerlo.  
Balzò in aria dopo pochi secondi e lo raggiunse tra le nuvole.  


•

  
Il cielo rosso e rosa del tramonto accolse i due saiyan i quali, volando uno a pochi metri dall'altro, oltrepassarono i boschi, le città illuminate e le lande desertiche del mondo ad Ovest. Senza fretta, senza aver il bisogno di correre per davvero. Oltrepassarono il Primo Oceano e anche il Secondo, si spostarono verso la notte in pochi minuti, deliziandosi della vista antica dei castelli delle Città Ferrose man mano che si dirigevano verso Nord. Goku non capì, non riuscì proprio a capire dove il principe dei saiyan lo stesse conducendo ma, stanco e spossato, avanzò per inerzia mosso anche dalla curiosità.  
In venticinque minuti di volo a media andatura il tramonto aveva già lasciato spazio alla notte fonda, complice anche il fuso orario del meridiano nel quale si trovavano.  
Ed eccola, pacifica e rigogliosa, un'isola verde e profumata apparve nel bel mezzo del Terzo Oceano, a Nord. Ne aveva sentito parlare, Goku, di quel posto. Era un'isola di agricoltori e allevatori, un luogo di musica e danze antiche. Guardò incuriosito sotto di lui: greggi di pecore e mandrie di cavalli si spostavano lentamente nel buio, quasi assonnati. Non vi era una grande illuminazione, tutto si discostava dalle grandi luci al neon delle città.  
D'un tratto, in lontananza, un piccolo paesino comparve all'orizzonte e Vegeta iniziò a rallentare e abbassarsi di quota, poggiando infine entrambi i piedi pari in una piccola via ciottolata.  
«Ma... dove siamo?» domandò Goku squadrando l'ambiente circostante, seguendo poi Vegeta a piedi lungo quel sentiero.  
In fondo alla via con pochi lampioni e una manciata di casette bianche vi era un locale con i vetri ingialliti che lasciava udire la sua musica folcloristica. Da una delle finestre si poterono intravedere un chitarrista e un violinista suonare allegri, incitati da una piccolissima folla di persone sedute ai tavoli rotondi.  
Vegeta fece per aprire la porta ma, ricordandosi dell'ultima volta che era stato lì, pensò a qualche scusa plausibile da inventarsi con il barista il quale, spaventato, l'aveva visto trasformarsi in Super Saiyan sotto i suoi occhi sbigottiti, a malapena quattro giorni prima. Non trovò nemmeno una giustificazione e quindi, poco interessato, decise di far finta di niente. Conoscendo solo un poco il temperamento di Brian, probabilmente non gli avrebbe fatto troppe storie. In fondo non aveva distrutto nulla, si era solo dimenticato di pagare.  
Varcò la soglia con finta spavalderia e, dopo aver invitato con lo sguardo Kaarot a seguirlo, egli si accomodò al bancone come di consuetudine, spingendo con noncuranza uno sgabello tondo con il piede in direzione dell'altro.  
Goku, con gli occhi spalancati, non poté fare a meno di rimanere sorpreso da tutto ciò che stava accadendo: veramente il principe dei saiyan l'aveva appena portato in un locale? Il suono del violino gli riempì le orecchie, così come il vociare della gente.  
«Vuoi rimanere lì in piedi come un perfetto idiota o ti decidi a sederti?» domandò Vegeta con una certa ovvietà.  
Goku sobbalzò e si sedette incerto, poggiando poi i gomiti sul bancone del bar.  
Finalmente, dopo pochi secondi, una figura alta e stempiata tornò dietro al bancone con un vassoio colmo di bicchieri vuoti, interrompendo la sua camminata alla vista dei due uomini seduti sugli sgabelli.  
«B-buonasera» balbettò Brian, cercando di mantenere compostezza. «S-si sente meglio?» domandò poi rivolto a Vegeta, poggiando i vetri vuoti nel lavandino.  
«Sì. Spero di non averle causato problemi, l'altra sera. Ovviamente le pago subito la bottiglia che non ho pagato» rispose il principe con un velo di imbarazzo, sforzandosi di essere il più cordiale possibile. Goku, naturalmente, rimase allibito.  
«Non si preoccupi. Come se nulla fosse successo!» decretò Brian, con un sorriso gentile. Che quell'uomo dai capelli a punta fosse strano, questo l'aveva già capito dai quindici/venti bicchieri di whiskey che si trangugiava in una sola serata. Ma, in fin dei conti, non gli sembrava affatto un brutto ceffo. Solo un uomo molto strano, appunto, e triste. «Cosa le servo?» domandò infine il barista.  
«Il solito. Due, per favore. Lui è... con me» rispose sua maestà. Pronunciò le ultime parole con estrema fatica e indicò l'uomo seduto vicino a lui, il quale stava osservando la scena misto tra il divertito e il basito.  
Brian, dal canto suo, rimase non poco sorpreso di non vederlo da solo.  
«Ah! Buonasera, molto lieto» azzardò il barista ponendo due bicchieri sul bancone, riempiendoli fino all'orlo.  
«S-salve» balbettò Goku sporgendosi un poco in avanti per poter osservare il liquido ambrato uscire dalla bottiglia.  
«Prego, alla salute» concluse Brian.  
Gli porse più vicini i bicchieri e si spostò poi verso una donna e un uomo seduti qualche sgabello più in là.  
Vegeta, senza dire una parola, trangugiò metà del suo whiskey senza alcuna fatica.  
«Vegeta, ehm... cosa dovrei fare?» sussurrò Goku con gli occhi sgranati, indicando il bicchiere.  
«Innaffiarci le piante qua fuori... ma dico, sei rimbambito? Devi bere!» rispose il principe, con ovvietà.  
«Ma... ma io non ho mai bevuto il whiskey! E se mi ubriaco?»  
«Non ti ho portato qua per farti sentire un concerto, Kaarot. Zitto e bevi».  
Se proprio Kaarot era destinato a trascorrere la serata a piangersi addosso per la morte di Pan, allora l'avrebbe fatto dopo averla dimenticata per un po'. Il principe sperò solo di non doverlo riportare a casa in braccio.  
Con incertezza - e, con vero disappunto di sua maestà, con faccia nauseata - Goku sorseggiò maldestramente il nettare ambrato, sputandolo poi davanti a sé a spruzzo con un verso bambinesco.  
«Ma è amaro!» si lagnò Goku, rabbrividendo.   
Vegeta si portò una mano in fronte e sospirò, affranto.   
«Cielo, cosa ho fatto di male?!» si domandò Vegeta a bassa voce. Poi si ricordò che di malefatte ne aveva ben compiute in passato. Con un ringhio simile a una minaccia si girò verso l'altro e sussurrò pericolosamente. «Prendi quel coso e bevilo tutto, dopo due o tre bicchieri ti ci abituerai».  
Goku sbuffò e, dopo essersi tappato il naso con una mano, ingurgitò l'intero bicchiere cacciando poi fuori la lingua bruciante. Vegeta scosse la testa e trangugiò il suo, facendo poi cenno a Brian di versarne altri due.  
«Le mamme e i papà ti definirebbero una cattiva compagnia» lo rimproverò Goku, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
Di tutto si sarebbe aspettato meno che il principe dei saiyan avesse deciso di portarlo a bere per affievolire i suoi dispiaceri. Eppure, sotto sotto, apprezzò quel tentativo. Quantomeno non l'aveva lasciato solo, quantomeno stava tentando in qualche modo di farlo sentire meglio.  
« _Hah_! Tuo padre, quello vero, si scolava cose ben peggiori nelle bettole polverose di Vegeta Sei» commentò Vegeta.  
Brian, il quale aveva perfettamente capito l'antifona, lasciò loro direttamente la bottiglia.   
«Conoscevi mio padre?» domandò Goku sgranando gli occhi, versandosi nuovamente tutto il contenuto del bicchiere in gola con versi di disapprovazione.  
«Di vista. Ne ho sentito per lo più parlare da Radish e Nappa» rivelò Vegeta, ripercorrendo i tempi nei quali i suoi due compagni di viaggio erano quei due scansafatiche. Li odiava entrambi, non li aveva mai considerati veramente suoi “amici”. Il principe non ne aveva mai avuti di amici, mai, fino a quando non era capitato sulla Terra. E chi l'avrebbe detto che il suo primo vero amico potesse essere il suo tanto odiato rivale?  
Goku era sempre stato abbastanza curioso nei riguardi delle sue origini ma, un po' per vergogna, un po' perché non voleva disonorare il ricordo di Son Gohan - il suo nonno adottivo - non si era mai deciso a chiedere. Più e più volte si era domandato come potessero essere suo padre e sua madre. Aveva avuto modo solo di conoscere suo fratello ma non era stato per nulla un piacevole incontro, tuttalpiù che si era rivelato un bastardo di prima categoria. Ci pensava, a volte, a come sarebbero potute andare le cose se Freezer non avesse fatto esplodere il pianeta Vegeta, se fosse stato richiamato dai saiyan in tenera età. E suo padre... suo padre l'aveva sempre incuriosito.  
«Come si chiamava?» domandò irrequieto Goku. Ingurgitò un altro bicchiere.   
Vegeta, a sua volta, si sforzò di ricordare, di ricostruire nella sua mente l'immagine di quell'uomo facente parte dell'esercito reale, un guerriero di terza classe, un uomo apparentemente di poca importanza ma, a detta di qualche leggenda metropolitana, un combattente molto forte e valoroso. Se lo ricordò, eccome se lo ricordò! Cicatrice sul volto, capelli neri a forma di palma e una bandana dal colore rosso intorno alla testa.  
«Bardack. Si chiamava Bardack. E... ti somigliava molto. Era anche forte» ammise Vegeta, cupo al ricordo del popolo saiyan.  
Goku guardò nella sua direzione, con gli occhi luccicanti e il cuore veloce. Il pensiero che Vegeta avesse conosciuto suo padre, un pochino, lo rasserenava. Egli rispose allo sguardo con espressione dura ma, dopo pochi secondi, il broncio si affievolì. Si guardarono a lungo e, per poco, al principe venne da ridere. Cielo, come diavolo potevano essersi ridotti in quel modo? Due combattenti che in quel tempo avrebbero dovuto trovarsi a conquistare pianeti invece erano lì, seduti al bancone di un bar. Come poteva essersi ridotto a sorridere a Kaarot?  
«Beh, sicuramente non gli assomigli nel bere, mi sembri una mammoletta» decretò infine il principe, trangugiando il quinto di una copiosa serie di whiskey.  
Goku rise, divertito. Rise per davvero e, d'istinto, imitò il gesto di Vegeta e diede il via a una lunga, lunghissima serata.  
  


•

  
«Tu mi d-devi spiegare perché... p-perché non ci ho mai pensato?»  
«Perché tu non pensi mai, Kaarot!»  
Vegeta dovette trattenersi dallo scoppiare in una fragorosa risata, specialmente perché si trovavano in pubblico e no, lui avrebbe dovuto conservare in ogni caso la sua parvenza seria e tenebrosa. E soprattutto avrebbe dovuto mantenere in piedi almeno la sua dignità visto che, in quel momento, quella del suo rivale era andata ad annegarsi nel whiskey.  
«Questa roba schifosha funziona dav-vero» confermò Goku ad alta voce. Brandì il dodicesimo bicchiere di nettare ambrato dell'isola verde e se lo rovesciò direttamente in gola; anche se così facendo barcollò all'indietro e perse l'equilibrio sullo sgabello.  
Sarà che anche il principe aveva alzato un tantino il gomito, sarà che quell'imbecille era davvero tanto buffo mentre sbandava e rideva sguaiato, ma Vegeta dovette impegnarsi a fondo per non ridere.  
«Non so p-perché, ma mi sento fe-felice» esordì Goku, con le guance completamente scarlatte e l'occhio leggermente pigro, urlando e sbilanciandosi ancora troppo dal suo sgabello, tanto che Vegeta dovette tenerlo per un braccio per non farlo rovinosamente cadere sul pavimento di legno scuro. E, per inciso, se ne pentì subito di non averlo lasciato fare. Brian osservò la scena da lontano, divertito.  
«Smettila di renderti ridicolo, idiota. Ti stanno guardando tutti» lo ammonì il principe roteando gli occhi al cielo, domandandosi se fosse il caso di farlo smettere di bere. Aveva resistito fin troppo, per uno che non l'aveva mai fatto. Evidentemente i geni saiyan l'avevano aiutato a reggere tanto.  
«Sarà perché sono b-bello e affascishiscinante» gli sussurrò lui, ammiccante. Goku si sporse verso Vegeta, forse fin troppo, tanto che sua maestà dovette allontanarsi di qualche centimetro.  
Beh, bello era bello. Era evidente, santo cielo, ma in quell'occasione non era proprio per quello che era sotto gli occhi di tutti.  
«Dovreei farlo più spesso» constatò nuovamente Goku, prendendo la bottiglia per rovesciare altro whiskey più sul bancone che nel bicchiere.  
«No, direi di no» lo corresse il principe, prendendogli dalla mano il tredicesimo bicchiere che goffamente si era versato. «L'alcol non ti risolverà i problemi, solo te li terrà lontani per qualche ora. E inoltre non ti fa bene, non bisogna esagerare spesso».  
Goku sorrise sghembo e pensò che fosse realmente carino da parte di Vegeta preoccuparsi per lui.  
«Ah, ma tanto tra venti g-giorni devo cre-crepare! Ah, no, forse n-»  
«BEVI!» urlò d'improvviso Vegeta, ficcandogli il bicchiere direttamente in bocca per zittirlo. Dannazione, non aveva affatto pensato all'eventualità che, facendolo ubriacare, avrebbe potuto perdere tutti i suoi filtri.  
In quel momento non avrebbe dovuto affatto lasciarlo parlare liberamente, oppure avrebbe potuto rivelare quale fosse il loro reale piano. I draghi, con tutta probabilità, avevano gli occhi puntati su di loro ventiquattrore su ventiquattro.  
«Ma Vé! Mi hai appena detto di non bere p-più» si lagnò Goku.  
«Ho cambiato id... _Vé?!_ » commentò Vegeta, allibito. Cosa diamine era quell'appellativo? Goku rise e il principe ebbe l'improvvisa tentazione di sbranargli la faccia. «Chiamami ancora così e giuro che ti uccido».  
«Urcaaa! Bastava così poco per convincerti a farlo?!» ridacchiò Goku balzando giù dal suo sgabello in modo scomposto, per poi avvicinarsi al suo orecchio e sussurrare. «P-peccato che non s-»  
«ANDIAMOCENE DI QUA» gridò di nuovo Vegeta, paonazzo. No, no e no. Non avrebbero potuto mandare in fumo tutto il loro piano per colpa della sua brillante idea di farlo ubriacare per aiutarlo a dimenticare.  
«Ma Vege-»  
«Cammina!» gli intimò e lo spinse verso l'uscita con dei colpi sulla schiena e sulla nuca, girandosi indietro solo per lasciare a Brian una banconota piuttosto sostanziosa. Questi li guardò uscire con espressione mista tra incredulità, stupore e allegria.  
«Uffa!» protestò nuovamente Goku.  
Inciampò nel gradino della porta e si sbilanciò in avanti, tant'è che Vegeta dovette tenerlo per la maglietta per fargli mantenere l'equilibrio.  
Una pioggia battente scrosciava al di fuori del piccolo locale sperduto in chissà quale angolo di quell'isola. Odore di umidità, di estate. L'acqua irrigò le gote dei due saiyan i quali, camminando lungo il vialetto, dovettero lottare per non compiere movimenti troppo goffi. O meglio, uno ci tentò e ci riuscì, mentre l'altro non perse tempo a mostrare la parte più imbranata di sé scivolando e battendo le natiche a terra.  
« _Ouch_!» si lamentò Goku.  
Vegeta serrò la bocca come per trattenere tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo ma no, in quel momento non ci riuscì. Tanto erano bel bel mezzo di un villaggio deserto e nel pieno della notte, chi mai avrebbe potuto sentirlo?  
«Phuahahahah!» rise di gusto il principe nell'osservare Kaarot provare ad alzarsi e inciampare di nuovo come un imbecille. «AHAHAHA!»  
La cosa lo fece ridere ancora di più, ma decise ugualmente di tirarlo su per la collottola e rimetterlo in piedi, seppur in bilico.  
«Vegeta!» sussurrò lui una volta stabilizzando, focalizzandosi sul viso disteso e divertito del suo rivale. Non sembrava nemmeno più lui. «N-non ti avevo mai sentito r-ridere per davvero e cos-sì tanto, fino ad ora».  
«Ah, no?» domandò Vegeta. Si ricompose e provò a divenire più serio, ma tutto ciò che gli uscì fu un ghigno beffardo.  
«Beh, sì, ma di s-solito ridi sempre in maniera sarcasca... sarcastiastica... sadica e tutte queste cose da _principe dei saiyan_ _!_ » puntualizzò l'uomo, canzonando la voce di Vegeta nel pronunciare le ultime parole.  
«Tsk!»  
«Sei... c-carino, quando ridi» ammise Goku, imbarazzato, con i capelli oramai zuppi che gli ricadevano disordinatamente sulla fronte.  
Vegeta trasalì. Quello era proprio il colmo. Eppure l'acqua fresca avrebbe dovuto farlo riprendere un po'!  
«CARINO!? Kaarot, ti sei bevuto anche il cervello? Sono un combattente, un guerriero! _Carino_ lo dici a qualcun altro» sbraitò il principe, incrociando poi le braccia al petto.   
Ma, inaspettatamente, Goku non riuscì più a tenere a bada i propri freni inibitori. Lo abbracciò, ma lo fece - ancora una volta - troppo forte e troppo goffamente.  
«MA CHE DIAVOLO!» urlò Vegeta. Tentò di divincolarsi, ma così facendo cadde all'indietro sull'erba verde a lato del sentiero, con Goku sopra di lui. Un'altra volta.   
«Ti ammazzo con le mie stesse mani» soffiò il principe a meno di un centimetro dal volto di Kaarot, sentendo la sua schiena inumidirsi di pioggia.  
«Ma mica avevi de-»  
Dannazione, stava di nuovo per parlare. Probabilmente avrebbe tirato nuovamente fuori il discorso “ma avevi detto che non mi avresti ucciso” e tutto il resto della pappardella. Diamine, ma poteva essere tanto fesso?  
E così, con la percezione alterata dai bicchieri e la vista offuscata dalla pioggia, il principe dovette trovare una soluzione veloce, istantanea ed efficace per farlo tacere. E per farlo tacere per un po', per giunta.  
Lo baciò violentemente, quasi facendogli sanguinare il labbro, e Goku si interruppe per davvero.  
Si interruppe e, con l'ultimo barlume di lucidità, comprese perché Vegeta avesse appena compiuto quel gesto “sconsiderato”. Si rese conto che stava per straparlare, per mandare all'aria tutti i loro piani. Riuscì a comprenderlo ma, in quel momento, forse gli sarebbe convenuto di più fare il finto tonto, quello che non capiva, quello completamente in balia dei fumi alcolici.  
Quando le loro labbra si staccarono, violentemente, un lampo in lontananza illuminò i loro visi contratti.  
Vegeta, con il corpo del suo rivale completamente adagiato sopra di lui, corrugò la fronte nel vederlo con un sorriso dipinto sul volto. Diamine, era un grandissimo idiota, uno sciocco, ma gli Dei solo sapevano quanto poteva essere bello. Non lo aveva mai capito, il principe, cosa gli piacesse tanto di lui. Non si era mai dato tanto da fare per comprenderlo ma in quell'istante lo capì. Quel sorriso che tanto odiava, quel sorriso che riusciva a farlo dare di matto dalla rabbia... _quello_ gli piaceva, di Kaarot. Un sorriso vero, semplice, genuino. Il suo naso all'insù arricciato, le guance alzate e gli occhi leggermente chiusi. Quella fila di denti bianchi e perfettamente allineati. Cielo, aveva sempre creduto di odiarlo da impazzire, ma la verità era ben altra.  
E, proprio nel vederlo sorridere, Vegeta capì che era giunto il momento di mettere da parte ogni logica e trasformare ciò che poco prima era solo una scusa per fargli chiudere il becco in qualcosa di voluto. Qualcosa di sentito, qualcosa del quale non riusciva più a fare a meno. Ma, proprio nel momento in cui decise di sporgersi in avanti e riprendere quelle labbra, il suo rivale lo anticipò e si tuffò su di lui insieme alla pioggia battente.  
Così, fradici fino alle ossa, i due saiyan non diedero più ascolto a niente, a nessuno, alla confusione, agli eventi drammatici. Si lasciarono andare a ciò che volevano realmente e ciò di cui non potevano fare a meno, complice il whiskey, complice la forza di gravità o chicchessia. Solo loro due, in un prato verde inzuppato dal temporale, i tuoni e fulmini in lontananza e le luci soffuse del locale molti metri dietro.  
Stelle e pianeti offuscati da un manto di nuvole nere, dallo spazio nessun alieno li avrebbe visti, nessun satellite, nessuna navicella spaziale nell'oscuro universo dal quale entrambi erano provenuti. Due saiyan sulla Terra, nel loro nuovo pianeta, con un mucchio di ricordi alle spalle e una nuova vita davanti.  
Ed era proprio vero, erano entrambi sulla stessa barca, ma non si erano mai resi conto che avessero iniziato a remare insieme da un bel pezzo.

  
  
_Continua..._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Ciao a tuttiiii :) sono ufficialmente in ferieeee! Sto utilizzando questi giorni di caldo e di voglia di far nulla per continuare a scrivere e, per tutte le stelle, sono già al capitolo 50! O_O  
> Ma torniamo a noi: capitolo un po' filler, lo so, ma dovevo farlo. Dovevo dare un po' di importanza al funerale della nostra povera Pan e soprattutto avevo una gran voglia di concedere a questi due piccioncini un momento bello e spensierato tra loro, prima che affrontino cose che... che non posso anticiparvi :D Spero che vi sia piaciuto, spero che abbiate gradito anche il piccolo paragrafetto dedicato al vero padre di Goku. Fatemi sapere se questo piccolo spezzone di quotidianità è stato apprezzato.  
> Devo annunciarvi che dopo il capitolo che pubblicherò domenica prossima, siccome appunto sono in ferie e presto andrò in vacanza, mi prenderò una piccola pausa estiva dalle pubblicazioni, anche perché andrò in viaggio in un paese con forti restrizioni ad internet per due settimane.  
> E nulla... vi auguro buona settimana a chi ancora sta lavorando e buona vacanza a chi è già in viaggio! A domenica :D  
> Eevaa


	41. Kaioh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -  
 **CAPITOLO 41 - KAIOH**  
  
 ****  


  
  
Le nuvole vorticarono e si aprirono con le prime luci del mattino, lasciando respirare alla Terra l'odore del cielo viola e azzurro. L'alba d'estate illuminò quella città mondana che era andata a dormire appena poche ore prima, sui marciapiedi riposavano ancora i vetri di bottiglie infrante, i panettieri del turno di notte stavano tornando a casa con gli occhi stanchi e i capelli bianchi di farina profumata.  
La Città dell'Ovest era una metropoli viva, ricca di energia. “La città che non dorme mai”, la chiamavano. Ma, in quell'istante, vi era più di una persona che dormiva all'interno di un piccolo attico in periferia.  
Vestiti zuppi di pioggia gettati sul pavimento a lato del letto, lenzuola e federe umide e scomposte, la specchiera dell'armadio con una crepa in bella vista, la cassettiera sfondata da un lato. Due uomini dalla pelle ambrata marchiata di cicatrici riposavano con il respiro lento e regolare, uno prono e l'altro supino con le braccia scomposte a lato della testa.  
Una debole folata di vento penetrò dalle grandi finestre aperte e scompigliò il ciuffo di sua maestà, facendolo rabbrividire. Mugugnò qualcosa e sollevò il busto per voltare il viso dall'altra parte ma, quando aprì un solo occhio per comprendere dove fosse e cosa fosse successo, non passò inosservata l'immagine del suo rivale che, con la fronte corrugata, si accinse a stropicciarsi gli occhi con uno dei due pugni, facendo poi ricadere il braccio lungo un fianco.  
Il principe strabuzzò lo sguardo, trattenendo il respiro. No, non era affatto la prima volta che gli capitava di svegliarsi accanto a quel disgraziato ma, se poche settimane prima non avrebbe avuto alcun dubbio sul fatto che non potesse essere accaduto nulla, quel giorno c'era realmente poco da lasciare all'immaginazione. Ricordava perfettamente cos'era successo, del resto non era così tanto ubriaco. E poi, dettaglio di grande importanza, era nudo. Già, era accaduto di nuovo e Vegeta non aveva fatto nulla per impedirlo, anzi.  
Non si sarebbe mai abituato a svegliarsi al fianco di Kaarot, mai nella vita. Eppure, al contrario di ciò che si aspettò, non ebbe voglia di far nulla se non rimanere lì a riposare. Non di calciarlo via, non di gettare la sua carcassa dormiente fuori dalla finestra con un Final Flash. Nulla di tutto ciò.  
E così, anche nel momento in cui finalmente Goku aprì gli occhi e – malgrado il mal di testa e i ricordi offuscati – sorrise, Vegeta non lo cacciò via. Rimase serio, imperscrutabile, in silenzio, ma non fece nulla se non continuare a guardarlo.  
Dal canto suo Goku, il quale non aveva mai sperimentato la maledizione dell'hangover, si ritrovò a vagare con la mente alla ricerca dei ricordi della sera precedente. Com'erano giunti a casa di Vegeta, proprio non se lo ricordava. Si ricordò di qualche bicchiere di whiskey di troppo, di essere scivolato sotto la pioggia, di aver trascinato sull'erba bagnata Vegeta e di averlo baciato. E poi... e poi?  
Il ragazzo si guardò intorno di sfuggita alla ricerca di qualche indizio. Sì, ecco, ecco che qualcosa riaffiorava: si erano tolti i vestiti, a un certo punto si era ritrovato con le spalle contro la specchiera; la schiena gli bruciava, probabilmente aveva dei tagli. Chiuse gli occhi, ricordò di aver spinto il principe contro la cassettiera e di essercisi fiondato sopra. Infatti era rotta. E poi... poi delle lenzuola bianche come nuvole, dei brividi, capelli bagnati, pelle calda.  
E come avrebbe fatto a non sorridergli, dopo tutto quello? Goku sorrise e ricambiò lo sguardo enigmatico, ma non provò a sfiorarlo nemmeno a sfiorarlo con un dito. L'ultima volta che ci aveva provato dopo aver fatto _certe cose_ , Vegeta non aveva reagito molto bene. Lo guardò a lungo e il mal di testa martellante sembrò solo un sottofondo.  
«Beh... che ci fai qui? Il tuo posto era sul divano» sussurrò Vegeta, con un ghigno.  
«Sai, nulla contro il tuo divano, ma il letto è più comodo» controbatté Goku, oramai più che bravo a cogliere l'ironia.  
«Tsk...» sbuffò il principe. Non era più divertente prenderlo in giro, se non se la prendeva sul serio.  
Goku roteò gli occhi e scosse la testa. E un pensiero, un pensiero purtroppo reale prese il sopravvento su di lui. Pensò a Pan, pensò a Gohan, pensò ai giorni precedenti e a quanto fossero stati catastrofici. Eppure... eppure per una sera era riuscito ad essere felice, di nuovo.  
«Grazie» mormorò Goku. Si mise seduto e si perse con lo sguardo tra i grattacieli della città dell'Ovest che facevano da quadro attraverso la finestra.  
«E per cosa?»  
Vegeta non capì, non comprese immediatamente per quale diavolo di motivò l'idiota lo stesse ringraziando. Con il cuore sperò che non si riferisse alla prestazione della notte precedente, altrimenti sì che l'avrebbe scaraventato giù dal palazzo. Non era mica una concubina, lui.  
«Alla fine mi sono distratto per davvero, ieri» ammise Goku, inebriandosi del vento mattutino e immergendosi con gli occhi nell'alba.  
Il principe tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Sia perché quell'imbecille non si era messo a blaterare dei loro momenti “intimi”, sia perché il suo intento era andato a buon fine. Lo vedeva più sereno, in effetti, il viso meno teso e contratto. E, per tutte le stelle, se ne sentì sollevato; quanto poteva essersi ridotto ridicolo per provare felicità nel vederlo sereno?!  
«Il whiskey fa miracoli! E tu che dicevi che faceva schifo!» lo prese in giro Vegeta. Si mise a sedere accanto a lui e lo spinse di lato – rischiando di farlo cadere dal letto – con una spallata e un sorriso beffardo. «Come vanno i postumi, a proposito?»  
Il ragazzo rise, si rimise composto e si massaggiò la spalla che Vegeta gli aveva appena colpito. Quello sbilanciamento improvviso gli aveva fatto venire una nausea e un giramento di testa abbastanza fastidioso.  
«Credo che non berrò mai più in vita mia!» si ripromise Goku, portandosi una mano sulla tempia destra.   
E, per la seconda volta, Vegeta rise sul serio. Oramai non se ne vergognava più, non davanti a lui.   
«Certo, Kaarot! Come no!»  


•

  
«Sei lento oggi» ghignò il principe dei saiyan assestando il pugno destro sull'addome del suo avversario, il quale incassò il colpo con una smorfia di dolore e tossì. «Terribilmente lento»  
«E tu sei troppo sicuro di te» replicò Goku, voltandosi con una piroetta e tirandogli un calcio sulla schiena.  
I due saiyan avevano approfittato della sveglia all'alba per recarsi presto sul pianeta dei Kaiohshin e dare il via all'allenamento intensivo che si erano ripromessi di compiere: avevano un pianeta da salvare, oltre che la pelle di entrambi. La vera difficoltà, però, sarebbe stata stendere per filo e per segno ogni dettaglio del loro piano di battaglia. Erano osservati, spiati. Si sentivano lo sguardo dei draghi addosso in tutti i loro movimenti, chissà come, chissà in che modo.  
E così era perché, in una dimensione lontana nel tempo e nello spazio, l'aggregazione degli antropomorfi sostava senza pausa in attesa di un passo falso. Il Drago Superiore, Onyma, monitorava ogni spostamento, ogni frase, ogni gesto tramite i loro ologrammi.  
Era stata una grande fortuna che Vegeta avesse avuto il lampo di genio della fusione e del collegamento mentale poiché, in quel frangente, i draghi erano stati ingannati. E così, proprio per poter decidere il da farsi, il principe stava aspettando solo il pretesto giusto per poter compiere nuovamente la fusione e poter comunicare segretamente con il suo rivale. E quel momento, dopo quasi cinque ore di allenamenti intensivi, era decisamente quello propizio per iniziare a giocare a nascondino.  
«Kaarot, basta così. Stiamo iniziando solo a sprecare energia» asserì Vegeta. Lasciò disperdere l'aura e tornò alla forma base. Occhi neri, capelli a punta.  
Goku lo guardò immobile, in silenzio. Capì che era giunto il momento, ma non era mai stato bravo a fingere e a dire bugie, quindi convenne che lasciarsi guidare da colui che aveva lo scettro sarebbe stato di gran lunga più proficuo.  
«È arrivato il momento di meditare e incrementare la nostra potenza con la fusione» continuò il principe dei saiyan.  
Balzò qualche metro più lontano e attese che il proprio rivale si mettesse nella posizione iniziale di quel ridicolo balletto che avrebbe tanto voluto evitare di fare.  
«Sei pronto?» domandò Goku, distendendo le braccia verso l'esterno.  
«Non sono mai pronto a fare questa pagliacciata...» rispose Vegeta alzando gli occhi al cielo con uno sbuffo, iniziando poi a muoversi in sincronia con l'altro.  
«FUU-SIO-NEEE!»  
  
Un lampo di luce, una bolla di suono si espanse fino al cielo, il rumore di due corpi che si uniscono in un essere solo. Gogeta apparve, poderoso e regale, l'essere perfetto. Precisione, potenza, concentrazione, velocità.  
Strinse un pugno e si inebriò di tutta la sua forza con un ghigno soddisfatto. Sì, insieme avrebbero potuto sconfiggere qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi pericolo, ne sentivano la certezza ogni volta che si ritrovavano in due nella mente e nel corpo di quell'ibrido dall'aspetto meraviglioso.  
Il guerriero perfetto non disse nulla, si inginocchiò su un promontorio a gambe incrociate e le mani appoggiate alle ginocchia, chiudendo poi gli occhi con un lungo respiro.  
« _Mi senti?_ » Vegeta sganciò la propria coscienza da tutto il resto e sentì la propria voce rimbombare nella mente. Udì quella più squillante di Goku pochi secondi più tardi.  
« _Ti sento_ ».  
« _Finalmente possiamo comunicare senza che quei bastardi ci sentano. Odio questa cosa di essere spiato_ ».  
« _Già! È irritante. Soprattutto in certi momenti, eheh..._ » ridacchiò nella mente Goku e, proprio in quel momento, il viso di Gogeta si illuminò di un colore rosso carminio.  
« _Taci, o giuro che appena ci stacchiamo ti prendo a calci_ » lo ammonì Vegeta, imbarazzato. No, non era per niente pronto a parlare di " _certi momenti"_. Certo, non che gli dispiacesse che quei momenti capitassero, ma parlarne era tutta un'altra questione!  
« _Ad ogni modo, come ci dobbiamo muovere adesso? Come possiamo fare ad avvertire tutti i combattenti dell'imminente pericolo senza farci scoprire da quelle dannate lucertole?_ » continuò Vegeta il quale, in quei due giorni, aveva continuato a pensarci senza riuscire a cavarne un ragno dal buco.  
Non sapeva minimamente a cosa sarebbero andati incontro allo scoccare del cinquantesimo giorno, non appena i draghi avessero scoperto che non avrebbe affatto spedito Kaarot all'altro mondo. Di sicuro nulla di buono. Non sapevano nemmeno se colui che aveva ucciso Pan era ancora a piede libero, non conoscevano nemmeno chi fosse.  
« _Ho un'idea, ma non sono sicuro che possa funzionare_ » comunicò Goku con una certa preoccupazione.  
« _Meglio che niente. Di che si tratta?_ »  
« _Re Kaioh è capace di comunicare con le persone tramite la mente, con le sue antenne. Il problema è-_ »  
« _Come fare per comunicare a Re Kaioh le nostre intenzioni_ » interruppe il flusso di pensieri il principe, con una certa fretta. Non sapeva per quanto tempo sarebbero potuti rimanere uniti, ogni secondo era prezioso e di vitale importanza.  
« _Esatto. Noi non sappiamo comunicare mentalmente con altri_ » puntualizzò Goku.   
Gogeta, in meditazione, strinse i pugni e si lasciò sfuggire una smorfia di disappunto.   
« _Non sa leggere nel pensiero, questo tizio?»_ grugnì Vegeta con una nota di spregio. Non si era mai troppo formalizzato nei confronti delle divinità.  
 _«Non ne ho la più pallida idea!»  
«E quando mai sai qualcosa! Va beh, tentar non nuoce, dobbiamo andare da lui e sperare che possa farlo» _constatò sua maestà, non esattamente certo che tutto ciò potesse funzionare. Ma avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa in suo potere, le avrebbe tentate tutte per poter fronteggiare quella situazione disperata. Avrebbero dovuto giocare di anticipo.  
 _«Ok, andiamo!»_ si elettrizzò Goku con trasporto.  
Mise in moto il corpo di Gogeta per farlo alzare, venendo però ammonito nella mente dal suo rivale.  
 _«FRENA, RAZZA DI IDIOTA!»_ lo insultò Vegeta, facendo così sbilanciare il combattente, il quale faticò per ricomporsi e tornare a meditare. _«Dobbiamo trovare un pretesto per andarci, altrimenti desteremo dei sospetti! Mica possiamo prendere e andarci a caso!».  
«Ah già! Ehehe» _ridacchiò Goku. Per fortuna aveva dalla sua parte un alleato meno impulsivo e frettoloso di lui, altrimenti sarebbero stati già belli che spacciati.  
 _«Imbecille. Ricordami che, quando tutto questo sarà finito, te la dovrò far pagare. Ora lascia fare a me, per l'amor del cielo»_ lo esortò Vegeta con disappunto.  
Ogni mossa sulla scacchiera andava calcolata abilmente, la partita era tesa e importante. Ogni passo falso avrebbe rappresentato il rischio di uno scacco matto e no, la posta in gioco era fin troppo elevata per prendere le cose sotto gamba.  
Già il fatto che non fosse successo null'altro per più di due giorni era quasi un miracolo. Avere una mente umana e ragionare come umani rappresentava di certo un punto a loro favore, i draghi certo non provavano emozioni, non potevano saperne niente. Forse era proprio per quello che non si erano scomodati dalla loro rigogliosa dimensione, forse era per questo che avevano creduto alle parole di Vegeta quando aveva falsamente promesso a Goku che l'avrebbe ucciso per davvero, il cinquantesimo giorno.  
Qualsiasi persona sana di mente e soprattutto umana avrebbe di certo capito che si trattava di una menzogna. Non dopo quello che era successo tra loro, non solo dal punto di vista intimo. L'amicizia che li legava da così tanti anni non avrebbe permesso loro di allontanarsi, mai e per nessun motivo. Anche tralasciando tutti quei sentimenti nuovi che avevano iniziato a provare di recente.  
Gogeta inspirò con il naso, forte, come se volesse ubriacarsi di ossigeno, poi si alzò stringendo i pugni.  
«Dannazione, non riesco a meditare come si deve. Sono deconcentrato» annunciò a gran voce. Aprì e chiuse le mani, poi sganciò qualche pugno in aria. Si illuminò di luce dorata e aumentò il proprio Ki fino ad esplodere nell'aria, trasformandosi senza fatica in Super Saiyan di quarto livello.  
«Ho bisogno di combattere. Combattere contro qualcuno, forse Re Kaioh può portarmi nel regno del Nord per poter sfidare qualche combattente» continuò a parlare Gogeta, facendo ondeggiare la lunga coda rossa come i capelli. «Spero solo che ci sia qualcuno degno della mia forza».  
E così, sotto il controllo maggiore del principe dei saiyan, l'ibrido dai grandi occhi celesti si portò due dita unite sulla fronte, ricercando con la mente il piccolo pianeta dell'Aldilà ove regnava Re Kaioh. La cosa strana, per l'appunto, era che Vegeta non ci era mai stato, non poteva sapere come fosse l'aura di quella divinità, eppure la sentì forte e chiara come se la conoscesse da una vita - merito delle conoscenze di Goku. La avvertì così forte che ci volle pochissimo a sintonizzarsi e, in uno schiocco di dita, il combattente perfetto sparì nel nulla.  


•

  
  
Un prato verde, la quiete di un regno minuscolo in un posto sperduto, ai confini dell'Aldilà. All'orizzonte un serpentone e delle nuvole color oro luccicante. Qualche alberello solitario qua e là, una sola e unica stradina ciottolata attraversava longitudinalmente il pianeta dalle dimensioni modeste. E lì, davanti ad una casetta gialla, una scimmia e una piccola cavalletta trotterellavano osservando qualcosa di estremamente interessante.  
Sotto la macchina rossa, parcheggiata di fronte al piccolo garage dello stesso colore della casa, vi era sdraiato un essere bizzarro dalle lunghe antenne nere come gli occhialetti da sole, una tunica fino ai piedi e la pelle azzurro cielo. Aveva una grande chiave inglese in mano.  
«È la quinta volta in un mese che quest'affare si inceppa! La quinta!» si lamentò Re Kaioh.  
Martellò ripetutamente l'arnese da meccanico contro un bullone che però saltò via e colpì accidentalmente Bubbles, la scimmia, la quale iniziò a gridare con disappunto mostrando un grosso bernoccolo sulla fronte.  
«Forse è il caso di comprarne una nuova» suggerì la cavalletta con uno sbuffo, lasciandosi cadere sull'erbetta fresca.  
Che poi, del resto, a cosa diavolo poteva servire una macchina in un pianeta così piccolo?  
«Ahhh, baggianate. Sono perfettamente in grado di aggiustarla da solo, Gregory» lo rimproverò Re Kaioh. Si alzò e battè ripetutamente le mani sulla tunica per togliere la polvere, avviandosi poi verso il garage. «Mi servono solamente gli attrezzi giust- AAAAAAAAAAH!»  
Una folata di vento tiepido, uno schiocco leggero. Un guerriero dagli occhi contornati di rosso, lo sguardo serio e la massa corporea spaventosamente aumentata apparve con due dita in fronte al cospetto della divinità la quale, spaventata, si ribaltò all'indietro schiacciando con la schiena la povera cavalletta.  
Il saiyan si guardò intorno, spaesato. D'altra parte Vegeta non aveva mai avuto l'onore di giungere in quel luogo, nel Regno dei Cieli.  
«Salve, Re Kaioh!» disse il Gogeta, incrociando poi le braccia con un sorrisetto sghembo. «L'ho spaventata?»  
«G-g-Goku! Ti sembra il modo di apparire? E poi cosa ci fai travestito in quel modo lì?» balbettò la divinità.  
Si massaggiò il dolente fondoschiena, non badando però alla povera cavalletta spiaccicata al terreno con la lingua di fuori e gli occhi a spirale.  
« _Tsk_ » sbuffò Gogeta scuotendo la testa ma, proprio in quell'istante, un lampo di luce abbagliante lo illuminò improvvisamente.  
I due corpi vennero sganciati l'uno dall'altro, probabilmente il teletrasporto e la gravità diversa di quel luogo avevano contribuito a far diminuire il tempo della fusione.  
Goku e Vegeta, tornati allo stadio naturale, vennero spostati l'uno all'antipodo dell'altro sotto gli occhi sbigottiti della divinità la quale, sistemandosi meglio gli occhiali, rimembrò perfettamente chi fosse quello strano individuo che era apparso poco prima.  
«Ah, ecco, ora ricordo l'aspetto di quel guerriero. Ragazzi, ma cosa ci fate qua? A Vegeta non è permesso venire nel Regno dei Cieli. Anche se, effettivamente, non siete morti. Non ancora, almeno» specificò Re Kaioh, dopo aver fatto qualche passetto verso il principe dei saiyan.  
Vegeta lo osservò dall'alto verso il basso e, con fare spocchioso come suo solito, aggrottò le sopracciglia e incrociò le braccia.  
Non era mai stato un gran simpaticone per Re Kaioh, quel ragazzo, ma doveva ammettere che era cambiato parecchio negli anni e, nonostante forse non avrebbe mai potuto far parte del Regno dei Cieli per via delle sue malefatte passate, era decisamente divenuto una persona migliore di molte altre, anche se faticava a dimostrarlo. Magari Re Yammer avrebbe potuto avere pietà di lui, quando sarebbe venuta la sua ora.  
«Che intende dire con “non ancora”?» domandò Goku, grattandosi la testa. Di certo non era un bell'augurio, quello.  
«Ragazzi, siete in serio pericolo, dico davvero. Qui nell'Aldilà siamo tutti molto preoccupati per la vostra situazione» confessò Re Kaioh, con tono preoccupato.  
«Ma allora... allora lei ha visto quello che sta accadendo?» domandò Vegeta. Forse, a quel punto, sarebbe stato più facile farsi leggere la mente da lui. In fondo erano lì per quello.  
«Ahimè sì, cari ragazzi. Sto tenendo sott'occhio la situazione da quando sei tornato» continuò Re Kaioh, rivolto a Goku con uno sguardo ammonitorio. «Goku, avresti dovuto sapere che con i draghi non si scherza».  
Goku, dal canto suo, divenne subito amareggiato. Certo, certo che lo sapeva, ma non pensava di arrivare a tal punto. Non pensava che la decisione di non tornare nella Dimora dei Draghi avrebbe comportato così tanto scompiglio. Ma oramai la frittata era fatta, avrebbero dovuto mettere in atto il loro piano e avrebbero dovuto farlo subito, quindi si ricordò di quanto si era detto con Vegeta e decise di provare a mentire meglio che poté, sperando che i draghi che li stavano osservando credessero alle sue parole.  
«Già, ma metterò le cose a posto. Mi farò uccidere come previsto».  
«Sì, questo è quello che avete detto. Posso dirvelo con onestà? Ci credo poco. Non dopo quello che hanno fatto a Pan. A proposito, oramai son tre giorni che sta percorrendo il serpentone, tra qualche ora sarà qua» li informò la divinità scrutando l'orizzonte con una mano sopra agli occhi. La stava aspettando, l'avrebbe allenata proprio come aveva fatto con il nonno, nonostante oramai avesse ben poco da insegnare a quei combattenti. Erano divenuti tutti forti, troppo forti in tutti quegli anni. Re Kaioh ricordò il primo giorno in cui conobbe Goku e un sorriso si fece strada sul suo viso tondo. Era davvero passato così tanto tempo?  
«DICE SUL SERIO?! Urcaaaa, che bella notizia!» commentò Goku. Sperava con tutto il cuore di poterla rivedere, magari chiederle scusa.  
«Ad ogni modo, ragazzi, cosa avete in mente?» rimarcò Re Kaioh, con le mani grassocce strette in piccoli pugni.   
«Che intende dire?» domandò Goku, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
Vegeta, dal canto suo, strabuzzò gli occhi: che avesse già capito che ci fosse sotto qualcosa? Dannazione, come avrebbero fatto a comunicarglielo senza farsi scoprire?  
«Suvvia, sono un'entità divina, ma ho avuto a che fare talmente tanto con voi umani che non posso neanche minimamente credere che voi due abbiate intenzione di arrendervi. Non dopo che siete diventati... ehm, intimi. Vi ho visti bene, da quassù» ammise Re Kaioh, ammiccando con le sopracciglia e ridacchiando tra sé e sé.  
«MA CHE FA? CI SPIA!?» urlò Vegeta, completamente rosso in viso. Cielo, sapeva di essere osservato dai draghi, ma persino dal mondo dell'Aldilà no! Era veramente, veramente troppo.  
«Che imbarazzo...» commentò Gregory, finalmente di nuovo in piedi, portandosi le zampette sugli occhi.  
«Non dirlo a noi» sussurrò Goku, anch'egli divenuto di un colore simile a quello di una fragola, scambiandosi un'occhiata sfuggevole con il principe. Cielo, sarebbe voluto sprofondare.  
Re Kaioh ridacchiò ancora, poi tornò più serio senza badare al colore carminio sui volti degli interlocutori.   
«Ebbene, che aspettate a dirmi qual è il vostro piano?» chiese nuovamente Re Kaioh con veemenza.  
Il principe dei saiyan aggrottò di nuovo le sopracciglia, guardando l'entità divina sottecchi. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo che erano osservati. Perché diamine glielo stava chiedendo così apertamente e con così tanta insistenza? Forse non era in grado davvero di leggere nel pensiero, ma allora sarebbe stato un gran guaio.  
«Nessun pia-»  
«Ma lo volete capire che i draghi qui non hanno il potere di spiarvi o no?» tuonò a gran voce Re Kaioh, gesticolando visibilmente.  
«CHE COSA?!» gridarono i due saiyan all'unisono, guardandosi poi strabiliati e compiaciuti. Quella sì che era una buona notizia. La prima, in tanti giorni.  
«Non possono spiare nel Regno dell'Aldilà! Possono solo prendere contatti con Re Yammer e gli altri guardiani dei cieli delle altre tre galassie, e con i guardiani degli inferi per reclutare i combattenti. Hanno fatto un accordo molto tempo fa. L' _Altro Mondo_ è un luogo non valicabile e non accessibile ai draghi. Oh, badate bene: il mondo dei Kaiohshin non fa parte dell'Aldilà, quindi lì si che vi possono vedere. Ma qui no, quindi smettetela di fingere e ditemi tutto» spiegò accuratamente Re Kaioh con una certa fretta di scoprire cosa avessero in mente.  
«Ma cosa diavolo aspettava a dircelo?!» ringhiò Vegeta, stizzito e furibondo.  
«Vi avrei richiamati qui presto, stavo aspettando di ricevere ordine dagli altri Kaioh» disse Re Kaioh, messo in soggezione dallo sguardo iracondo di sua maestà.  
Goku, però, gli tirò una debole pacca sulla spalle e iniziò a sorridere come di consueto.   
«È una notizia meravigliosa! Io e Vegeta siamo venuti qui proprio nella speranza di riuscire a farle capire le nostre intenzioni». Finalmente le cose stavano prendendo una giusta piega, sarebbe stato di gran lunga più facile riuscire a reclutare combattenti e soprattutto avevano scoperto che esistevano dei luoghi nei quali gli antropomorfi non avrebbero potuto raggiungerli.  
Il principe dei saiyan dovette faticare per trattenere un sorriso compiaciuto. In fondo quell'idiota aveva avuto una buona idea a pensare a Re Kaioh. Non avrebbe mai smesso di sorprenderlo, soprattutto in quel momento che era cambiato, maturato, cresciuto.  
«Lo sapevo che non vi eravate arresi, testoni come siete. Ma spero per voi che il vostro piano sia ben studiato ed efficace, quei draghi non scherzano affatto» disse Re Kaioh. I due ragazzi davanti a lui iniziarono a guardarsi con la grinta di chi sa perfettamente cosa fare.  
Erano due pazzi, spericolati, orgogliosi e soprattutto due zucconi di prima categoria, ma proprio per quel motivo Re Kaioh sapeva che loro erano gli unici in grado di poter gestire pericoli tanto grandi. E sapeva che loro erano gli unici a poter liberare il mondo metafisico da quel cancro che si era instaurato miliardi e miliardi di anni prima.  
Perché, una cosa che quegli umani non sapevano, era proprio che la Dimora dei Draghi non era affatto una dimensione ben vista nel Regno dell'Aldilà, ma quella era un'altra storia.  
  


_Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Buoooongiornooooo a tuttiiiii!  
> Vi do ufficialmente il benvenuto nella mia storia più lunga di sempre O_O capitolo 41, è strabiliaaante (cit.). E pensare che siamo ancora così lontani dalla fine... oramai sta diventato un'epopea! Spero di non annoiarvi!  
> Che dite gente, avete apprezzato questo capitolo? Inizio molto piccioncinoso, vero? Ma che carini... si sono ben divertiti quella sera, eeeeh! Monelli xD  
> Re Kaioh è sempre stato uno dei miei personaggi secondari preferiti, lo adoro un sacco. E, cara grazia, menomale che i due saiyan hanno trovato un prezioso alleato per reclutare i combattenti, almeno una gioia! Ebbene sì, questa Dimora dei Draghi non è affatto ben vista dal Regno dei Cieli. E' una calamità che coinvolge tutti, e indovinate a chi tocca mettere le cose a posto? U_U ma io dico, perché non ci pensano le divinità una volta ogni tanto?! Aaaaah. Io butto via la testa.  
> Ragazzi, che dire... questo era l'ultimo capitolo prima delle vacanze! Questo fine settimana partirò per un lungo viaggio e non avrò connessione internet, o se ce l'avrò sarà con parecchie restrizioni e censure, quindi ci rivediamo il 2 settembre con il 42esimo capitolo!  
> Statemi bene e fate i bravi :* grazie per tutti i bei pensieri che mi lasciate ogni volta che pubblico. A prestissimo!  
> Eevaa


	42. Reclutamento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 42 - RECLUTAMENTO **   
  
****

_Hey'll try to push drugs  
Keep us all dumbed down and hope that  
We will never see the truth around  
So come on!  
Their time is coming to an end  
We have to unify and watch our flag ascend  
They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious_

**Uprising:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8KQmps-Sog>

  
  


  
  
  
  


Ci vollero parecchi minuti per esporre a Re Kaioh il loro piano di battaglia, ma la cosa più frustrante fu che la divinità non si dimostrò entusiasta come speravano.  
Scoprirono che non era stata opera diretta dei draghi in persona l'uccisione di Pan, in quanto loro non potevano apparire nel mondo degli umani sotto forma antropomorfa, ed era necessario che qualcuno li invocasse con le sfere per apparire come draghi.  
Però, al contrario, vennero a conoscenza di un'altra informazione, forse ancora più sconcertante.  
«Io non so quali siano esattamente le intenzioni dei draghi, ma quello che so di per certo è che Pan è stata uccisa da un combattente fatto resuscitare dal Regno degli Inferi» spiegò accuratamente Re Kaioh, con la bocca increspata da un'espressione amara.  
Goku e Vegeta si irrigidirono, come se avessero appena ricevuto addosso una secchiata d'acqua gelata.  
«Fatto resuscitare _da chi_?» domando Goku sperando di non udire la risposta che purtroppo giunse troppo in fretta.  
«Queste informazioni dovrebbero essere riservate, ma io e gli altri Kaioh temiamo che siano i draghi stessi con i loro poteri a far resuscitare i combattenti» rivelò.  
«Possono farlo? Anche se non invocati da qualcuno?» si stupì Vegeta comprendendo perfettamente quale fosse il problema reale, problema che Re Kaioh fu subito pronto a sottolineare.  
«Certo che possono, anche se non invocati possono utilizzare i poteri dalla Dimora! E proprio per questo potrebbe essere pericoloso, potrebbero schierare un esercito intero contro di voi, l'esercito dei guerrieri della Dimora dei Draghi».  
Goku impallidì. No, no, no. Era un problema, un vero problema. In quel posto vi erano i combattenti più forti di tutto il multiverso e, sebbene non tutti raggiungessero il suo livello combattivo, erano indubbiamente più potenti di alcuni guerrieri della loro ipotetica squadra. Videl, ad esempio. Come avrebbe fatto lei, una semplice terrestre seppur forte, a combattere contro uno come Freezer? No, dannazione, lo scenario era di gran lunga peggiore del previsto.  
«Kaarot, tu che sei stato in quel posto, quanti combattenti ci sono in totale?» chiese Vegeta, non del tutto sicuro di voler conoscere la risposta.  
Goku vagò con la mente tra i ricordi di quei quindici anni trascorsi nella Dimora dei Draghi. Tanti, troppi guerrieri, ed erano sempre di più ogni anno che passava. Alcuni draghi ne possedevano più di altri, ma era di gran lunga certo che una volta, parlando con Juno, avevano fatto un calcolo reale di quanti fossero.  
«Attualmente all'incirca centottanta, guerriero più, guerriero meno» svelò Goku, dopo aver contato a mente quanti guerrieri possedesse ogni drago. Sì, centottanta era di certo un calcolo veritiero.  
«Dannazione! Ed erano tutti forti? Più forti di te?»  
«No. Io ero uno dei più forti, il più forte della squadra di Shenron insieme a Freezer, che però è decisamente meno forte di me. Ci sono altri quattro combattenti all'incirca al mio livello, e poi i due più potenti di tutti: Aymo, del drago Konero; e il migliore, Lorayo, del Drago Superiore» ricordò figurandosi bene nella mente le lunghe ed estenuanti battaglie contro quei due guerrieri.  
C'era andato vicino una volta, a battere Lorayo, ma il suo essere umano gli aveva sempre comportato scomode ferite e stanchezza. Ricordò anche di aver parlato tante volte con Juno di quanto non vedesse l'ora di ritornare lì sotto forma di spirito, per poterlo battere una volta per tutte. Tempi andati, oramai. Più ci pensava e più capiva quanto fosse stato sciocco a voler realmente fare una cosa del genere. perdere tutto quello che aveva per una cosa simile. Perdere i suoi figli, i suoi amici... perdere Vegeta.  
«Quindi ci sono all'incirca sei combattenti o poco più che dobbiamo temere, in fin dei conti. Se ci alleniamo bene, se facciamo in modo che i nostri figli e gli altri si preparino alla battaglia in questi diciotto giorni, allora potremmo avere qualche esigua speranza» asserì il principe. Tentò il più possibile di non darsi per vinto anche se, effettivamente, al momento le possibilità di vittoria erano alquanto scarse. «Ah, io mi prenoto per far fuori Freezer, ho un conto in sospeso con quella lucertola».  
«Uffa, lo volevo io Freezer!» si lagnò Goku a braccia conserte, guardando sottecchi il proprio rivale diventare rosso di rabbia.  
«Non ci provare neanche!» lo minacciò Vegeta, con un dito alzato vicino al viso.  
«Allora facciamo carta forbice e sas-»  
«MA LA VOLETE PIANTAREEEEEE!?» abbaiò Re Kaioh facendo arretrare i due saiyan, Bubbles e Gregory, tutti con gli occhi completamente spalancati. «Vi sembra il momento di pensare a questo?! Non sappiamo nemmeno se sarà effettivamente questo il loro piano di battaglia! SIETE DUE ZUCCONI!»  
Goku ridacchiò giulivo, mentre Vegeta lo guardò storto. Nossignore, non gli avrebbe lasciato Freezer nemmeno per tutto l'oro del mondo.  
«Piuttosto, quanti combattenti sono dalla nostra parte, sulla Terra? Con chi devo mettermi in contatto?» domandò Re Kaioh, serio.  
Vegeta e Goku si guardarono e vagarono con la mente alla ricerca dei loro compagni più forti, ma anche quelli meno potenti. Sarebbe servito l'aiuto di chiunque, nessuno escluso. Goku pensò a suo figlio, il primogenito, sperando con tutto il cuore che avrebbe accettato di collaborare. Chiedendogli una cosa del genere avrebbe voluto dire ammettere che la morte di Pan in fin dei conti era stata anche colpa sua, quindi non ci sperò più di tanto. Forse Gohan sarebbe rimasto nell'ombra, forse non avrebbe nemmeno voluto saperne di allenarsi.  
Il principe dei saiyan, invece, era più che certo che l'avrebbe fatto: quale modo migliore per vendicare la morte di sua figlia? Non ebbe alcun dubbio sul fatto che Gohan avrebbe combattuto. Magari non l'avrebbe fatto per suo padre, non al suo fianco, ma avrebbe lottato senz'altro. E così, ad alta voce, iniziò a elencare tutti i loro amici.  
«Trunks, Bra, Gohan, l'altro figlio stupido di Kaarot, Ub, il tre occhi e il suo amico pupazzetto, la lattina petulante numero 18, anche C17 dovrebbe essere tornato in vita, poi quel pallone gonfiato di Majin Bu... per quanto valga la pena anche Videl e il Genio delle Tartarughe sanno combattere. Dannazione, non possiamo recuperare il muso verde nel Regno degli Inferi? Tipo fargli ottenere un permesso come hanno fatto con me contro Kid Bu?» disse Vegeta ricordandosi che il guerriero namecciano era rimasto bloccato nel Regno degli Inferi per fare uscire Goku, nonostante gli spettasse il Regno dei Cieli.  
«Anche se riuscissimo a convincere il Regno degli Inferi - ma la vedo grama dato il periodo, sareste comunque pochissimi. Quattordici - alcuni decisamente poco forti - contro centottanta. È un suicidio» constatò Re Kaioh con un certo pessimismo.  
«Quindici» lo corresse Goku con tono risoluto, poi sorrise al solo pensiero di mettere alla prova il combattente del quale stava parlando.  
Sia Vegeta che Re Kaioh lo guardarono torvi, senza capire affatto a chi si stesse riferendo.  
«Quindici? E chi sarebbe il quindicesimo? Non vorrai mica far combattere Goku Jr!? Dovrai passare sul mio cadavere, piuttosto» lo minacciò il principe pensando che Kaarot si fosse bevuto il cervello, ma egli negò con la testa.  
«No, no, affatto. Re Kaioh, si ricorda di cosa le ho raccontato, tanti anni fa? Capisce a chi mi riferisco?» alluse Goku ricordando che, quando si trovava nella Dimora dei Draghi, egli aveva domandato a Re Kaioh notizie di una persona in particolare, e la divinità aveva assolutamente insistito per sapere di chi si trattasse.  
Re Kaioh si illuminò, raggiante.  
«Ah, giusto. Sì beh, è molto forte, ma rimanete comunque troppo pochi!»  
«Kaarot, di chi diavolo state parlando?» si intromise Vegeta curioso e decisamente innervosito da cotanta aria di mistero.  
Chi poteva essere quel quindicesimo combattente di cui tanto millantavano la forza? Insomma, come poteva esserci sulla Terra un guerriero tanto forte senza che se ne fosse mai accorto? Impossibile. Forse non era un terrestre, forse era dall'altra parte dell'universo.  
«Ah, poi ci sono namecciani! Possiamo chiamare i namecciani se acconsentono. In fondo siamo sempre stati alleati!» si ricordò Goku, con il volto raggiante.  
«Non sono molto forti, ma meglio che niente, possiamo prov-» rispose Re Kaioh interrotto dalla voce furiosa del principe, il quale fece irrigidire e indietreggiare tutti gli altri.  
«SI PUÒ SAPERE CHI CAVOLO È QUESTO DANNATO QUINDICESIMO COMBATTENTE, PER TUTTI GLI DEI?!»  
Goku ridacchiò nervoso; sapeva che rivelare al principe dei saiyan un'informazione tanto riservata sarebbe stato alquanto rischioso. Probabilmente non l'avrebbe presa bene, affatto. Proprio per quel motivo decise di attendere, tergiversare e soprattutto rimandare a più tardi il momento nel quale avrebbe svelato l'identità del quindicesimo guerriero.  
«Giuro, Vegeta, scoprirai ogni cosa non appena avremo contattato tutti. Ti prometto che, una volta andati via di qui, ti porterò a conoscerlo» promise Goku con una mano dietro la nuca per grattarsi nervosamente. Caspita, come avrebbe fatto a spiegare al principe una cosa del genere?!  
Vegeta si innervosì e si girò di spalle a braccia conserte, soffiando di disappunto.   
Cosa diavolo gli stava tenendo nascosto, quel citrullo? Che fosse un figlio illegittimo? Vegeta trasalì: aveva tradito Chichi, in passato? Con gli occhi spalancati lo guardò avvicinarsi alla divinità, ma la sua mente vagava oramai nell'iperuranio alla ricerca dell'immagine di un ipotetico terzo figlio di Goku. Diavolo, no, com'era possibile?  
«Allora, Re Kaioh, è pronto?» chiese Goku, con un sorriso nervoso.  
«Sì, Goku. Tu sei pronto? Immagino che sarai tu a voler spiegare come stanno le cose» domandò conferma Re Kaioh.  
Invitò il ragazzo a mettergli una mano sulla spalla, tentando di instaurare un contatto mentale con tutti coloro i quali avevano scelto di reclutare.  
«Credo che sia giusto così» sospirò il saiyan, non potendo fare a meno di ripensare a Gohan.  
Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per potersi riguadagnare la sua fiducia.  


•

  
Erano oramai le tre del pomeriggio, una fresca brezza estiva scompigliò i capelli corti e nerissimi di Videl, affievolendo la sensazione di caldo sulla sua pelle bianca. Si passò una mano sulla fronte e sospirò, poi riprese a stendere sul filo in giardino dei morbidi vestiti colorati. Gohan, dentro casa, stava scrivendo gli ultimi appunti di una tesi di ricerca, cercando di distrarsi il più possibile da ogni pensiero riguardante la morte della figlia. Non aveva più parlato, né con Videl né con nessun altro, dal giorno in cui aveva colpito suo padre in faccia con un calcio.  
No, non si sentiva affatto in colpa. Si sentiva arrabbiato e furioso come mai lo era stato dalla sua battaglia contro Perfect Cell. Erano anni che non percepiva una rabbia simile crescere dentro di sé. Se ci fosse stato Junior, se fosse stato al suo fianco, probabilmente lo avrebbe portato su una vetta inesplorata e gli avrebbe fatto incanalare tutta quella furia in una lotta interminabile, ma Junior non c'era più. Lui non c'era e non vi era altro modo di superare quel dolore, se non facendo ciò che era sempre riuscito a fare meglio: studiare. Sospirò e tentò di controllare il tremore alle mani, poi guardò fuori dalla finestra. Videl aveva quasi finito di stendere, le mancava solo quell'abito arancione, il suo preferito. Com'era bella con quel vestito, forse avrebbe dovuto dirglielo uno di quei giorni, quando se la sarebbe sentita. Quando avrebbe trovato le forze di tornare a parlare. La guardò da lontano e sospirò di nuovo scuotendo la testa ma, in quel momento, l'abito le cadde dalle mani. Proprio nell'esatto momento in cui la voce squillante di Goku risuonò loro in testa come un campanello d'allarme.

  
_Salve a tutti, amici._  


Gohan si guardò intorno, più che intento a mettergli le mani al collo se solo fosse stato lì. Ma non vi era nessuno, lì. E non vi era nessuno nemmeno fuori, a gran sorpresa di Videl, la quale era più che sicura di aver udito la voce di suo suocero.

  
  
  
  


_Sì, sono io, Goku. Ma non sono lì con voi quindi, ve ne prego, tentate di rimanere il più possibile indifferenti alla mia voce. Tornate a fare ciò che stavate facendo, fate finta di niente, fate come se non mi sentiste.  
Lo so che può sembrarvi strano ma, per favore, fate come vi dico. Ne va della nostra vita._

  
  
  
  


Bra, imbambolata davanti al grande tavolo della sede aziendale della Capsule Corporation, osservò con occhi spalancati tutti i suoi clienti, spaventata.  
«M... mi sento poco bene. Devo andare in... in bagno un attimo, perdonatemi!» balbettò. Uscì dalla stanza sbattendo la porta alle sue spalle, poi corse in direzione dei servizi igienici con il volto di chi aveva appena visto un fantasma.

  
  
  
  


_Permettetemi, prima di tutto, di chiedervi scusa. Vi chiedo perdono perché in questi trentadue giorni vi ho tenuta nascosta una cosa di vitale importanza. Come ben sapete oramai, tra diciotto giorni me ne sarei dovuto andare di nuovo.  
Ora la verità è che... che io, per andarmene, sarei dovuto morire._  


Goten tremò, tentando il più possibile di non udire il pianto della figlia provenire dalla stanza accanto. Marron era intenta a cullarla per farle passare una piccola colica. Il giovane si appoggiò alla parete con la testa. _Morire?_ Suo padre? Perché? Cosa diamine stava succedendo? Cosa diavolo gli stava tenendo nascosto?

  
  
  
  


_Morire perché, nel luogo dove sono stato per quindici anni, ci sono regole molto severe. Si chiama Dimora dei Draghi, ove a capo di tutto vi sono i draghi delle sette sfere. In quella dimensione ci sono degli spiriti dei guerrieri più forti dell'intero multiverso, delle proiezioni delle loro anime provenienti dall'Aldilà, inferi compresi.  
Mi hanno messo alla prova e, per tornare là, sarei dovuto morire anche io, per essere uno spirito e combattere per sempre._  
 _Questa, ovviamente, è un'informazione assolutamente riservata._  


In un'isola deserta, oltre i confini del mare, un ragazzo dai lunghi capelli neri ed una bandana attorno al collo rivolse il proprio sguardo all'orizzonte. No, non ne sapeva niente, lui. Non sapeva nemmeno che fosse tornato, non se n'era mai interessato, non erano mai stati amici. Cosa diamine poteva importagli di quello che aveva da dire? Perché si stava rivolgendo a lui? Questo, C17, proprio non lo sapeva.

  
  
  
  


_È un'informazione così riservata che, quando Pan si è ritrovata ad origliare una conversazione tra me e Vegeta, ha firmato la sua condanna a morte. Ebbene sì, amici, purtroppo è così che sono andate le cose. È questo il motivo per cui Pan è stata uccisa._  


Rimanere impassibile? Far finta di non sentire? Ma come avrebbe fatto Trunks a continuare a guardare suo figlio giocare con gli stessi occhi, nell'udire quelle parole? Come avrebbe fatto a non versare neanche una lacrima nel sapere il vero motivo per il quale sua moglie era stata assassinata?  
Allora era vero, dannazione, c'entrava qualcosa Goku in tutto quello. E c'entrava qualcosa anche suo padre. Come avevano potuto tenerglielo nascosto fino a quel momento? Che ci fosse un pericolo? Che fossero tutti in pericolo per davvero? Trunks strinse i pugni. Sì, sì doveva essere per forza così. Se suo padre non gli aveva detto niente, quella sera sulla spiaggia, era perché c'era sotto qualcosa di troppo importante. Quindi resistette, deglutì amaramente e guardò il figlio con occhi vacui, in attesa di qualche informazione in più, in attesa di sapere quali fossero gli ordini, in attesa di conoscere come avrebbe potuto vendicare sua moglie.

  
  
  
  


_Vegeta sa tutto, ha sempre saputo tutto ma non è stato ucciso, e il motivo è molto semplice: lui era la persona designata ad ammazzarmi. Perché sì, morire in battaglia è il biglietto di sola andata per la Dimora dei Draghi. Ma questa cosa non è importante, non più. Non più perché non ci voglio più tornare in quel posto, non dopo quello che hanno fatto a Pan. Non dopo che ho capito che... che..._  


I biondi capelli di C18 si mossero leggeri al vento d'estate. Non avrebbe potuto scegliere momento migliore, quello squinternato, per manipolare la sua mente e i suoi pensieri. Non un momento migliore di quando, come tutti i giorni alla stessa ora, ella si recava alla tomba di suo marito per stare in silenzio, a pensare. Per dieci anni aveva deciso di tenersene alla larga da tutta quella marmaglia di gente inutile che erano i loro vecchi amici. Troppi ricordi, troppe parole da spendere per una come lei che di parole da dire ne aveva veramente poche. Eppure lo sapeva, lo sapeva che per il suo Crilin quel pazzoide era importante, era il suo migliore amico e, se lui fosse stato ancora in vita, di sicuro le avrebbe chiesto di dargli retta, almeno per una cosa così apparentemente importante.

  
  
  
  


… _che ho capito che ci sono cose più importanti del combattimento, non ora che ho capito che la mia famiglia – che ho sempre messo in disparte – vale più dell'eternità a combattere. Non ora che ho capito che i miei amici valgono di più della gloria. Non ora che sono cresciuto, che sono diventato grande. Che ho capito cosa vuol dire avere e assumersi le proprie responsabilità. Per questo vi chiedo scusa, chiedo scusa soprattutto a te, Gohan, perché involontariamente ho combinato l'ennesimo disastro. Vi chiedo perdono e..._  


Il Genio delle Tartarughe rimase impassibile, con gli occhiali scuri adagiati sul naso e uno dei suoi soliti giornaletti _appariscenti_ poggiato sulle ginocchia. Se qualcuno l'avesse visto da fuori di certo non si sarebbe accorto di nulla, non si sarebbe accorto della commozione che gli arrecavano quelle parole. Aveva sempre pensato che Goku fosse un alieno, sin da quando era piccolo, piccolissimo. E proprio per quello aveva notato subito, quando egli era tornato sulla Terra poche settimane prima, che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava in lui, che tenesse nascosto qualcosa di importante. E quel qualcosa ne era valso la pena, ne era valso la pena perché finalmente, dopo più di settant'anni, Goku era riuscito a diventare umano per davvero. Buono lo era sempre stato, ma umano... umano mai.

  
  
  
  


_E vi chiedo di aiutarmi. Di aiutarci, perché sia io che Vegeta in questo momento siamo in pericolo. Perché se io scelgo di non morire e lui di conseguenza di non uccidermi, verranno a prenderci. Vi chiedo di aiutarci per vendicare Pan, perché al posto suo sarebbe potuto esserci chiunque di noi, di voi. E sarà sempre così fin che non li fermeremo, perché a quanto pare quei draghi dei desideri non sono così buoni come tutti pensiamo, e potrebbero rivoltarsi contro di noi in qualsiasi momento. Shenron, Polunga, e tanti altri. Ce ne sono sette, e tutti e sette giocano a far la guerra con dei soldatini per guadagnare prestigio. È un sistema strano, dittatoriale, assolutamente malsano._  


Due lune, due soli. Sul pianeta verde sperduto in una galassia lontana, la vita aveva continuato a scorrere sempre uguale. L'anziano saggio, oramai molto più anziano di quello che tutti si ricordavano, era seduto all'interno di una casetta nel suo villaggio, circondato da altri uomini dalla pelle verde e le orecchie a punta. Goku era sempre stato loro amico, li aveva aiutati, i terrestri li avevano ospitati. Si erano dati sempre man forte a vicenda quando ce n'era stato bisogno. Sgranò gli occhi ma fece finta di niente nell'udire che anche il Drago Polunga, il drago di Namek, non era in realtà un drago buono come speravano. E, se i terrestri erano in pericolo per via di Shenron, allora anche loro avrebbero potuto esserlo. Proprio per questo non ebbe il minimo dubbio su quello che avrebbe dovuto fare: avrebbe mandato i suoi combattenti migliori a combattere per una giusta causa.  
Anche Dende, dall'alto del suo palazzo, era stato messo in contatto. Li avrebbe aiutati come avrebbe potuto, con i suoi poteri di guarigione, ordinando a Karin di accelerare la crescita dei Senzu, in qualsiasi modo.  
E, in una dimensione molto lontana, vi era un altro guerriero namecciano con le orecchie tese e la mente occupata a udire quella voce squillante che mai si sarebbe aspettato di sentire di nuovo. Junior sorrise, non capì proprio come avrebbe potuto fare per aiutarli; ma se ci fosse stata l'occasione, se gli avessero concesso un permesso speciale, sarebbe stato in prima linea ad aiutare i suoi amici.

  
  
  
  


_Chiedo a tutti voi di aiutarci a combattere contro tutti questi guerrieri, che con tutta probabilità arriveranno sulla Terra tra diciotto giorni. Saranno tanti, tantissimi, centottanta circa. Un esercito di combattenti fortissimi... ma fortissimi lo siamo anche noi. Lo siete voi. Vi sto chiedendo di allenarvi con qualunque mezzo, con qualunque scusa, segretamente, per poter prendere parte a una nuova grande battaglia. L'ultima, voglio sperare._  


Ub e Majin-Bu si guardarono senza smettere di muovere le proprie mani. I due guerrieri, infatti, dopo essersi fusi durante lo scontro con Baby, erano tornati ad essere due entità ben distinte dopo l'ultima battaglia con i draghi malvagi. Mr Satan, infatti, aveva espresso il grande desiderio di riavere con sé il suo amico durante gli anni della vecchiaia e, proprio per questo, i due avevano chiesto a Dende di aiutarli a separare i loro corpi con i suoi poteri. Da tempo Ub aveva fondato un'associazione per dare aiuto e sostentamento alle famiglie povere e chi, se non la sua controparte dalla quale si era reincarnato, avrebbe potuto dargli una mano per procurare del cibo ai nullatenenti? Lui che, per altro, era in grado di trasformare qualsiasi oggetto in cibo stesso. Si guardarono di nuovo e annuirono, in silenzio, segretamente, capendo che era giunto il momento. Che, dopo quindici anni, era tornato il momento di difendere la Terra, di proteggere i loro amici.

  
  
  
  


_Non preoccupatevi se non vi ritenete abbastanza potenti: l'unione fa la forza. E noi combatteremo uniti come abbiamo sempre fatto. Siamo forti, saremo pronti. Dobbiamo tornare a essere la Squadra Z! Vi chiedo di allenarvi in segreto, di non parlarne con nessuno, di non parlarne mai tra di voi perché, come avrete capito, siamo osservati. Trovate delle scuse, usate dei codici, se volete allenarvi insieme a me e Vegeta scriveteci con una scusa, magari non subito, non tutti insieme. Usate la stanza dello Spirito e del Tempo, provate tecniche nuove. E, tra diciotto giorni, al tramonto, ci vediamo tutti al palazzo del Supremo della Terra - namecciani, se ci siete verremo a prendervi con il teletrasporto – e andremo a combattere sul pianeta dei Kaiohshin, così non ci andranno di mezzo altre persone innocenti._  


Tensing e Riff non avevano mai smesso di combattere insieme, mai in tutta la loro vita. E, nemmeno in quel momento in cui la voce del loro amico Goku rimbombava incessante nella testa, dopo un primo attimo di smarrimento avevano continuato a lottare come se nulla fosse e, anzi, forse caricati da quelle parole, avevano iniziato a impegnarsi di più. Nonostante l'età, nonostante oramai fossero passati tantissimi anni dalla loro ultima grande battaglia. Sarebbero stati lì, con tutti gli altri, pronti ad affrontare qualsiasi cosa. E se fossero morti, sarebbero morti facendo ciò per cui si erano allenati per una vita intera.

  
  
  
  


_Vi prego, amici, vi supplico di aiutarmi, anche se me ne sono andato quindici anni e non mi sono più fatto sentire, anche se non sempre mi sono comportato da persona matura. Vi prego di aiutare me e soprattutto di aiutare Vegeta perché anche lui è cambiato, e non merita di morire per colpa mia. Se non volete farlo per me, fatelo per lui, fatelo per Pan. Fatelo per proteggere chi amate.  
Grazie, grazie di cuore e a presto!_  


Occhi neri come la pece. Il quindicesimo combattente alzò il volto verso il cielo e, scroccando le nocche, increspò le labbra in un sorriso compiaciuto. Finalmente sarebbe giunto anche il suo momento, finalmente avrebbe avuto l'occasione di rivelarsi, mostrarsi per ciò che fosse. Per _chi_ fosse.  


  
  
  
  


_Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Boom baby! BOOOOM BABY! :D  
> Ciao a tutti miei amici cari, sono tornata! Sono stanca morta, ho un jet lag da paura ma ne è valsa davvero la pena, è stato un viaggio meraviglioso! Ho visto tantissime cose, conosciuto tante persone e mi sono affacciata ad una cultura pazzesca. Ma bando alle ciance, basta parlare di me! Come state voi? Dove siete andati di bello in vacanza? Vi sono mancata un pochettinoooo? XD  
> Beh devo dire che abbiamo ricominciato con il botto, o sbaglio? Che discorso, Goku! Che discorso! O_O roba da matti, scommetto che il principone sarà rimasto a bocca aperta e con gli occhi a cuoricino (di nascosto, ovviamente). Che dite... si alleneranno tutti? Accetteranno tutti di far parte del piano?  
> Ma soprattutto...  
> Vegeta: CHI DIAVOLO E' QUESTO DANNATISSIMO COMBATTENTE MISTERIOSOOOOOOO!?  
> Ecco... appunto. Teorie? Supposizioni? Complotti? Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.  
> Bentornati in After All, la storia che non finisce mai xD  
> Eevaa


	43. Afer All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 43 - IL QUINDICESIMO COMBATTENTE **   
  
****

  
  
  
  


Se gli avessero chiesto di ripeterlo, non ci sarebbe riuscito affatto. Neanche lontanamente.  
Goku staccò la propria mano dalla spalla di Re Kaioh e cadde a terra, sulle ginocchia. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato di poter pronunciare un discorso del genere e, a giudicare dai volti stupiti delle persone che erano lì accanto a lui, nemmeno loro.  
«G-Goku? Tutto ok, figliolo?» domandò Re Kaioh, con tono incredulo.  
«Sì... sì, tutto ok» annaspò egli, inspirando con forza a pieni polmoni. «Tutto ok»  
Vegeta, poco più lontano, lo guardò e si trattenne dal volerlo aiutare ad alzarsi. Cielo, se qualcuno gli avesse detto che quell'idiota di Kaarot avrebbe pronunciato un discorso simile, nella vita, di certo non ci avrebbe creduto. Non lui, non quel sempliciotto di terza classe, non quell'uomo che non aveva mai guardato al di là del suo naso quando si trattava di battaglie. Era stato quasi commovente ma no, il principe dei saiyan non si commuoveva. Mai.  
Lo guardò rialzarsi da solo dopo qualche secondo, per poi ritornare a sorridere come Vegeta era abituato vederlo fare in passato - ma un po' meno nel presente- . Eppure quel sorriso da idiota oramai gli piaceva, e non riuscì proprio a dimostrarsi indifferente alla cosa. Lo guardò soddisfatto senza dimostrarsi duro come al solito e, avvicinandosi un poco, annuì con orgoglio.  
«Ben fatto» riuscì solo a dire, accorgendosi di essere osservato non solo da una divinità dal colore improbabile, ma anche da una scimmia e un'accidenti di cavalletta. Arrossì nel vederli sorridere inteneriti, così decise di voltare le spalle e incrociare le braccia al petto com'era consueto fare.  
«Beh, Vegeta... sei pronto a conoscere il quindicesimo combattente?» domandò Goku nel notar che, forse, era giunto il momento di andarsene di lì.  
Sarebbe stata anche l'occasione perfetta per presentarsi davanti a questa persona. Quale scusa migliore se non quella di inventare che Re Kaioh non aveva tempo da perdere per aiutarli ad allenarsi?  
«Dannazione sì, mi ero quasi dimenticato di lui».  
E così, dopo la piacevole scoperta che nel regno dell'Aldilà non sarebbero mai stati osservati dai draghi, i due guerrieri ringraziarono e salutarono Re Kaioh. Egli promise loro si sarebbe fatto sentire ogni giorno con le novità sul reclutamento dei combattenti, per dar loro delle notizie su come si stavano allenando gli altri guerrieri sulla Terra – che avrebbe prontamente spiato – e per fargli sapere se sarebbe riuscito a convincere Baba e Re Yammer a chiedere un permesso speciale per Junior. Ovviamente loro non avrebbero potuto recarsi da Re Kaioh assiduamente, altrimenti avrebbero destato dei sospetti. L'avrebbero fatto solo se strettamente necessario.  
Si teletrasportarono sulla Terra cercando l'aura di Dende il quale, guardandoli comparire dal nulla, decise di non dire assolutamente niente se non pronunciare un calorosissimo saluto come sua consuetudine. Volarono veloci giù per la grande torre, deviando poi in direzione della Città dell'Ovest.  
«Che noia: Re Kaioh ci ha fatto perdere un sacco di tempo per poi lasciarci a mani vuote!» si lagnò Goku ad alta voce, fingendo alla perfezione. Oramai aveva appreso la tecnica della recitazione. «Poteva anche dircelo - prima che finisse il tempo della nostra fusione - che oggi non sarebbe riuscito a farci allenare con i combattenti del Kaioh dell'Est. Per fortuna conosco questa persona con la quale possiamo allenarci. È forte, non capisco perché non mi sia venuto in mente prima!»  
«Perché sei tonto, ecco perché» rispose di getto Vegeta, con un sorrisetto. Eppure tonto proprio non si stava dimostrando, a giudicare da come aveva capito di dover fingere. E lo stava facendo bene.  
Goku aveva captato perfettamente dove si trovasse la persona che stavano cercando, conosceva fin troppo bene quel luogo. Aveva speso tantissime giornate nel giardinetto di quella piccola casa di campagna ad allenarsi insieme a quel combattente, in passato. Sorrise, non pensava che sarebbe mai giunto il momento di presentarlo al mondo intero. Aveva promesso che l'avrebbe fatto solo in caso di urgente bisogno, e quale bisogno poteva essere più urgente di quello?  
Si sentì in colpa, per un momento, per non essersi mai recato a salutare in quei trentadue giorni, ma era sicuro che quella persona avrebbe capito. Oramai conosceva Goku da tanti anni, non ci sarebbe stato niente di cui stupirsi.  
«Mi devi promettere una cosa, però» interruppe il suo volo Goku, mettendo un dito davanti al viso di Vegeta. Dito che venne però prontamente scansato con un gesto nervoso simile a una sberla.  
«Dipende, odio quando mi chiedi di farti promesse» grugnì.  
«Non devi dare di matto, per nessun motivo al mondo» si raccomandò Goku, con le mani unite a mo' di preghiera.  
«E perché mai dovrei?! Cielo, Kaarot, mi stai spaventando» disse Vegeta, tornando all'ipotesi del figlio illegittimo. Dannazione, doveva essere per forza così, altrimenti perché tutti quei misteri?  
«Promettimelo e basta!» insistette lui, con voce infantile.  
«Dannazione, ok! Cosa vuoi che me ne importi se hai avuto un altro figlio?!» sputò fuori il principe dei saiyan, arrossendo visibilmente sulle gote. Ecco, l'aveva detto.  
Goku strabuzzò gli occhi e spalancò la bocca in un'espressione che il suo rivale avrebbe definito - giustamente - da ebete. Poi rise. Rise sempre più forte finché il principe non tentò di sferragli un pugno in pieno volto, pugno che però venne prontamente evitato. Oramai avrebbe dovuto saperlo quanto Vegeta odiasse essere sbeffeggiato.  
«Un figlio?! Ma di cosa diamine stai parlando?» rise nuovamente Goku, evitando un altro pugno per poi fermarsi e guardarlo più seriamente. «Vegeta... hai veramente pensato che potessi aver tradito Chichi?!»  
«Che ne so, non finisci mai di stupirmi, tu» rivelò il principe pensando che, se avesse continuato ad arrossire, gli sarebbe colata via la pelle dal volto. Già, come poteva aver pensato che quell'idiota - che probabilmente non aveva nemmeno capito come si facessero i figli - avesse tradito sua moglie? Si maledisse e si maledisse ancora di più quando si riscoprì sollevato del fatto che Kaarot non avesse l'indole del traditore.  
«No, nessun figlio. Però... no, fa niente, lo scoprirai» si interruppe Goku prima di poter rivelare subito qualche informazione di troppo.  
«Ma cosa!?»  
«Seguimi» lo invitò Goku riprendendo il suo volo veloce verso Ovest.  
«Ti odio» ringhiò il principe volando distrattamente, con le braccia incrociate al petto. Non capì se si stesse rivolgendo all'idiota oppure a se stesso.  


•

  
Ci vollero pochi, pochissimi minuti di volo per giungere nel posto in cui avrebbero finalmente incontrato quel combattente la quale identità, a quanto pareva, era un segreto di stato.  
Atterrarono sull'erba fresca di una piccola radura in mezzo a un boschetto, la Città dell'Ovest distava almeno una ventina di minuti in macchina. Un luogo incontaminato, quasi paradisiaco. Fiori di campo qua e là, un piccolo acero di fianco alla finestra principale di quella che era una minuscola casetta in mattoni ben tenuta. Un piccolo orticello sul retro della casa e una macchina gialla parcheggiata sotto a una grande quercia, vicino al sentiero sterrato che portava fuori dal bosco.  
C'erano due altalene, un piccolo scivolo e, proprio da un cespuglio, saltò fuori una grande palla colorata inseguita da una bambina con i capelli rossi sui sei-sette anni, vestita di una salopette color menta.  
Goku sorrise, aveva sentito la lieta notizia mente era nella Dimora dei Draghi, ma non immaginava affatto di trovare quella bambina già così grande e, soprattutto, non si aspettò di certo che, nel vedere i due sconosciuti in mezzo al suo giardino, questa si mettesse in posizione di difesa con la fronte corrucciata e le mani pronte a sferrare un attacco.  
«Chi siete? Cosa volete?» disse a gran voce la bambina, con un ringhio..  
«Dico, Kaarot, non vorrai farmi credere che questa pulce sia il quindices-» ridacchiò Vegeta incredulo, venendo però interrotto dal rumore di una porta e una morbida voce femminile.  
«Zio Goku! Cielo, quanto tempo! Tranquilla, Martha, sono amici!»  
« _ZIO_ CHE?!» gridò Vegeta, nel panico.  
Si voltò di scatto verso i gradini della piccola casa in mattoni, dai quali vide scendere l'ultima persona che si aspettò di vedere in quel posto, e soprattutto l'ultima persona che avrebbe dovuto chiamare Kaarot “zio”.  
«TU!?!» urlò nuovamente Vegeta, puntando il dito verso la figura femminile davanti a lui. No, non poteva crederci. Non poteva essere vero.  
«Eh già, io!» rispose la ragazza, in una risatina.  
«Ma, scusate, voi vi conoscete?» domandò Goku incredulo, osservando prima sua maestà e poi la donna, ripetutamente.  
Vegeta deglutì. Capelli rossi, una manciata di lentiggini e il viso perfetto e simmetrico. Gambe lunghe e toniche, le labbra carnose increspate in un sorriso e gli occhi scuri come la pece, occhi che già gli avevano ricordato qualcosa. L'avrebbe riconosciuta tra mille ed era sicuro che fosse lei: la cantante che aveva suonato nel suo pub di fiducia qualche settimana prima.  
Cielo, avrebbe voluto sprofondare! Quella sera, dopo qualche whiskey, Vegeta aveva tentato un approccio ravvicinato con lei pur di non voler ammettere a se stesso che la persona che desiderava era quell'imbecille di Kaarot. Approccio che - fortunatamente - non aveva nemmeno avuto inizio, visto che il principe aveva deciso di darsela a gambe dopo a malapena essersi avvicinato. L'aveva pensata, qualche volta. Si era domandato spesso perché una ragazza così bella non avesse fatto alcun effetto su di lui, e aveva trovato la risposta solo in quel cretino di terza classe che, a quanto aveva capito, era considerato suo _zio_.

«Di... di vista» balbettò Vegeta, indietreggiando. Per tutte le stelle, che figuraccia.  
«Ho visto Vegeta in un locale dove ho suonato, una volta. C'è mancato proprio poco che mi scoprisse, si è persino avvicinato probabilmente perché aveva sentito la mia aura. Per fortuna era ubriaco ed è andato via, altrimenti se ne sarebbe accorto subito» disse lei, sollevata. Roteò gli occhi e sbuffò via un poco di tensione. «Mi ero spaventata, c'era mancato proprio poco!»  
Vegeta si immobilizzò. Punto primo: perché quella tizia conosceva il suo nome? Punto secondo: cielo, per fortuna quella sconosciuta non aveva realmente capito le sue intenzioni. Beh, da quel frangente almeno era salvo. Punto terzo:  
«Ma accorto _di cosa_?» domandò il principe dei saiyan, con le gote scarlatte per l'ennesima volta. Era già un grande successo che tutti quei misteri non lo avessero già fatto esplodere dal nervoso.  
Goku e la ragazza si guardarono intensamente, ed egli annuì in segno di approvazione. Era giunto il momento.  
«Che sono una saiyan».  


•

  
«Vegeta, siediti. Lascia che ti spieghi» lo invitò la donna dai capelli rossi, spingendo delicatamente il principe dei saiyan verso il salotto. Egli, da almeno tre minuti buoni, aveva perso l'uso della parola e, soprattutto, si era irrigidito come un tronco senza riuscire più a muovere un solo muscolo che non fossero le gambe per camminare. Era come se si trovasse in uno stato di shock, di trance meditativo.  
«Per te sono “sua maestà”, a questo punto» disse finalmente il principe, a denti stretti, tenendo però lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé.  
«Ma cos'ha?» domandò lei a Goku con un sussurro, storcendo il naso mentre si accingeva a far accomodare il suo bizzarro ospite sul divano.  
«Te l'ho sempre detto che è un tipo un po' scontroso, lascia perdere» bisbigliò lui. Si gettò sulla poltrona ed evitò di schiacciare un pupazzo a forma di coniglio della piccola Martha la quale, incuriosita, osservava la scena in silenzio appollaiata alla finestra.  
«Ti ammazzo, Kaarot» disse Vegeta, secco.  
«Sì, tra qualche giorno. Abbi pazienza. E comunque mi avevi promesso che non avresti dato di matto» gli ricordò Goku, sorridendo ampiamente.  
Una piccola scintilla si innescò a partire dalla vena del collo del principe, il quale divenne biondo per qualche breve secondo, regredendo allo stadio naturale poco dopo.  
«Ti sembro agitato?» domandò retorico il principe. Goku gli riservò un'occhiata eloquente.   
Fece un lungo respiro per potersi calmare e potersi rivolgere direttamente alla donna dai capelli rossi la quale, apparentemente, millantava di appartenere alla sua razza.  
«Quindi... sei una saiyan, giusto?»  
«Giusto» confermò ella, nervosamente.  
«E questo imbecille di terza classe sarebbe tuo zio, giusto?» domandò Vegeta, tentando in tutti i modi di non saltare a conclusioni affrettate le quali, però, vennero confermate.  
«Giusto».  
Vegeta si irrigidì di nuovo e un'altra piccola scarica di energia percorse la sua schiena.  
«Se due più due fa quattro allora questo può voler dire solo una cosa, giusto?» chiese in conclusione il principe, sperando non sentire la conferma alle sue deduzioni.  
«... giusto».  
«PER TUTTI GLI DEI, NO!» tuonò a quel punto Vegeta, trasformandosi in Super Sayian senza però muovere alcun muscolo. «NON PUOI ESSERE VERAMENTE FIGLIA DI QUEL RITARDATO!»  
Entrambi risero, emulati poi a loro volta dalla bambina sulla finestra. Di certo Goku non si sarebbe aspettato una reazione felice ma, santi numi, si stava realmente rivelando più spassoso del previsto.  
«Piacere mio, Vegeta. Mi chiamo Evangeline, ma tutti mi chiamano Eva. E sì, sono la figlia di _quel ritardato_ di Radish».  
Se Vegeta fosse stato terrestre, probabilmente, gli sarebbe venuto un infarto. Fortunatamente, però, quel burbero principe non era neanche lontanamente terrestre.  
E nemmeno Evangeline, a quanto pareva. Ecco perché, tra mille e migliaia di donne che aveva sempre visto in giro per quel pianeta lei era stata l'unica, oltre a Bulma, a risultare anche solo minimamente attraente agli occhi di Vegeta. Ecco perché aveva pensato che fosse strano che una terrestre fosse così tanto interessante: lei non era affatto una terrestre. Non del tutto, almeno.  
Vegeta si sentì stupido, scemo, ancor più idiota di quell'idiota con il quale aveva deciso di avere una _relazione_ , se così si poteva chiamare. Se lo sarebbe portato nella tomba il segreto che aveva anche solo sfiorato l'idea di provarci con sua nipote. Sua nipote! Dannazione, come poteva quella ragazza bellissima essere figlia di quell'abominio di Radish?  
«Eva, adesso tu mi spieghi per filo e per segno perché diamine tuo padre è Radish, e soprattutto cosa ci fai qua» gli ordinò sua maestà, cercando il più possibile di regredire ad uno stato di calma.  
E così fece, perché Evangeline gli spiegò tutto, per filo e per segno. Tutta la sua storia, tutto il suo percorso dallo stesso anno in cui i saiyan erano arrivati sulla Terra fino a quel momento.  
Gli ricordò come, molti anni prima, il guerriero saiyan di nome Radish era stato mandato sulla Terra per recuperare suo fratello Kaarot, al quale era stata assegnata la missione di sterminare tutti i terrestri. Quando Radish era atterrato sul pianeta azzurro, però, aveva notato che la razza terrestre non era affatto estinta. Aveva cercato Kaarot furiosamente e rapito suo figlio di appena quattro anni, dando al padre pochi giorni di tempo per portare un numero di terrestri morti per dimostrare le sue origini, altrimenti avrebbe portato via il nipote Gohan con sé nello spazio.  
E, anche se di tutto ciò ne era perfettamente al corrente, Vegeta si stupì non poco di udire ciò che quel vile di Radish aveva fatto durante le poche ore a disposizione che aveva avuto: egli si era divertito a torturare le famiglie contadine della zona molestando le donne e uccidendo gli uomini. E una di quelle donne fu proprio la sfortunata madre di Eva, la quale venne violentata e lasciata vedova di marito.  
Successivamente Radish era stato eliminato da Junior ma, quello che nessuno poteva immaginarsi, fu che aveva lasciato in grembo di una donna sua figlia, figlia di un abuso, figlia della violenza, del dolore. Ma, a dimostrazione di quanto potessero essere buoni di cuore alcuni terrestri, la madre di Eva aveva deciso ugualmente di crescere quella bambina, dandole una buona educazione e accudendola senza rancore. Le aveva insegnato l'arte della musica e della pittura, scoprendola una bimba buona e talentuosa.  
Sin dalla tenera età però, a dimostrazione del suo corredo genetico, Eva aveva mostrato anche caratteristiche non comuni, come la capacità di volare e una forza sovrumana. Ella aveva distrutto addirittura la loro vecchia casa in una notte di luna piena, trasformandosi in Oozaru. Fortunatamente non c'erano state vittime e la madre, intuendo che potesse essere colpa della coda, si era prodigata a tagliargliela e, di fatti, non era successo più nulla.  
Una volta compiuti tredici anni la madre aveva deciso di raccontarle chi fosse. Lo aveva spiegato con le uniche informazioni che possedeva, ossia le parole di Radish “ _questo pianeta non ha scampo, ben presto sarà nelle mani di noi saiyan. Ti lascerò in vita quanto basta per vedere quello che siamo capaci di fare_ ” aveva detto lui. Eva aveva appreso dunque di essere un'aliena per metà, una saiyan.  
Da allora aveva cercato di raccogliere più informazioni possibili sulle sue origini, e così aveva conosciuto Goku. Era il periodo appena precedente alla lotta contro Majin-Bu. Goku era stato molto sorpreso e incuriosito dalla sua storia, l'aveva aiutata ad allenarsi intensamente, a sprigionare tutta la sua forza. Si erano allenati su pianeti lontani, in modo che nessuno potesse scoprirla. Eva, infatti, aveva deciso di mantenere segreta la sua identità a meno che non fosse strettamente necessario per la salvezza del pianeta.  
Era divenuta molto forte ma, durante le grandi battaglie contro Majin-Bu, i sette draghi malvagi e super C17, Goku le aveva vietato espressamente di prendere parte ai combattimenti. Non voleva coinvolgerla, non sapeva se era pronta e non avrebbe voluto mettere a repentaglio la vita di una ragazza che aveva sempre voluto crescere come una persona normale. E, naturalmente, perché era sicuro che del suo aiuto non ce ne sarebbe stato affatto bisogno e avrebbe risolto da solo i problemi, prendendosi tutto il merito e il divertimento.  
Negli ultimi anni era riuscita a diventare una musicista famosa, aveva trovato un buon marito e aveva dato alla luce una splendida bambina – e Vegeta si sentì ancora più idiota per aver quasi tentato di approcciarsi ad Eva – la quale aveva ereditato gran parte dei poteri della madre.  
Eva gli raccontò tutto quanto e, con sua grande sorpresa, questo servì a Vegeta per sentirsi più tranquillo.  
Non era mai riuscito a sopportare Radish, quella era la verità. Quello sciocco si era definito suo amico, ma Vegeta di amici veri nello spazio non ne aveva mai avuti. Pensare ai suoi compagni saiyan faceva ricordare lui quei tempi di sterminio, atti che non facevano più parte del suo essere.  
Ma sapere che Eva non avesse mai avuto niente a che fare con Radish – corredo genetico a parte – lo rincuorò. Anzi, ella spese solo parole di odio e rancore nei confronti del padre.  
Goku, al contrario, aveva sempre trovato interessante avere una nipote. Gli piaceva pensare che, proprio come Vegeta, se Radish avesse avuto la possibilità di riscattarsi e di vivere insieme ai terrestri, sarebbe diventato anch'egli una persona migliore. Soprattutto se avesse avuto la possibilità di conoscere sua figlia Eva: era una donna straordinaria e una combattente eccezionale. Di certo ne sarebbe stato orgoglioso. Proprio per quello nella Dimora dei Draghi aveva osato chiedere a Shenron del perché non avesse scelto di prendersi lo spirito di Radish: avrebbe tanto voluto raccontagli di lei.  
«Questo è quanto» disse Eva, poi fece accomodare sua figlia accanto a lei. «E lei è mia figlia, Martha. Le sto insegnando a lottare».  
«E suo padre dov'è?» domandò Goku indiscreto, guardando poi la foto sul pianoforte del matrimonio di sua nipote.  
«Alphonse dovrebbe arrivare in serata, è un musicista anche lui. Ci diamo spesso cambio nei tour, così non dobbiamo scorrazzare Martha in giro per il mondo. Ha il diritto di andare a scuola e farsi degli amici in questa città. Ho sempre premuto per vivere e far vivere alla mia famiglia una vita normale» disse lei, scompigliando i capelli della bambina dai grandi occhi blu la quale, sorridendo, si alzò di scatto come una molla per balzare nuovamente fuori dalla finestra.  
«Veniamo al dunque: siamo qui per allenarci con te. Vogliamo provare delle nuove tecniche tra le quali la fusione e non c'è nessun altro su questo dannato pianeta di buoni a nulla che, al momento, abbia voglia di competere con noi» dichiarò il principe ben conscio che, in realtà, Eva conoscesse alla perfezione il loro piano. Non restava che vedere se avesse intenzione di partecipare oppure no.  
Ma, se mai avesse conosciuto Evangeline come l'aveva conosciuta suo zio Goku, avrebbe saputo che una come lei non si sarebbe mai tirata indietro. Nonostante il combattere avrebbe comportato la resa pubblica della sua identità che aveva sempre voluto celare. E, soprattutto, avrebbe voluto dire rischiare di rimetterci la pelle.  
Eva spostò lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra e mise a fuoco sua figlia intenta a lanciare il pallone oltre le nuvole nel cielo. La guardò e pregò il cielo di avere qualche speranza a combattere contro quel fantomatico esercito del quale aveva solo sentito parlare. Avrebbe dato la vita pur di aiutare le persone che amava e, se suo zio le stava implorando di aiutarlo, non si sarebbe mai potuta permettere di dirgli di no, nonostante questo avrebbe potuto comportare la morte eterna. Guardò sua figlia Martha e sperò con tutto il cuore di non doverle dire addio; per quel motivo si sarebbe allenata, per quel motivo si sarebbe impegnata pur di vincere. Tornò a rivolgersi ai due saiyan, ai due membri della sua stessa specie e annuì lentamente, seria.  
«Per me è un onore».  


  
[ **Eva** , fanart realizzata da Giosuè Graci. Nel mio immaginario Eva ha un aspetto molto meno "mascolino" e "duro", ed è più somigliante ad un terrestre che ad un saiyan.  
Ma ringrazio davvero di cuore Giosuè per avermi regalato la sua visione del personaggio]

_Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Buon pomeriggio a tutti miei cari! Eccomi con il capitolo quarantatré! (incredibile, siamo arrivati a questo punto).  
> Finalmente è stata svelata l'identità del quindicesimo combattente... alcuni di voi - coloro che hanno letto The Newborn Saiyan - avevano già avuto dei sospetti a riguardo. Eva è la co-protagonista di quella storia, un mio personaggio originale. Che dire, The Big Dreamer mi ha dato tempo fa l'idea di fare un piccolo crossover e, effettivamente, ho pensato che potesse essere interessante. Voi che dite?   
> Per chi non lo sapesse "The Newborn Saiyan" è stata la mia prima primissima fanfiction, scritta quando avevo all'incirca quindici anni e pubblicata su EFP nel 2012. Poco più di un anno fa ho deciso di pubblicarla di nuovo, la potete trovare nella mia pagina insieme a "Dragon Ball GA - Game of Ages" (una delle mie storie più complesse e più sudate).   
> Bene, adesso che anche la saiyan dai capelli rossi è stata reclutata, non resta che vedere se anche gli altri combattenti della squadra Z accetteranno di partecipare a questo suicidio di massa xD Manca poco, pochissimo a quella che si pronostica essere una delle battaglie più epiche di tutta la vita dei nostri protagonisti. Non vedo l'ora di raccontarvi cosa succederà :D  
> A domenica prossima!  
> Eevaa


	44. Dobbiamo avere fiducia in loro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 44 - DOBBIAMO AVERE FIDUCIA IN LORO **   
  
****

  
  
  
Aveva sentito parlare di Gogeta, Eva. Aveva percepito sulla propria pelle la sua forza durante la grande battaglia contro Li Shenron, aveva potuto osservarlo da lontano, di nascosto. Ma, a dispetto di quanto fosse preparata a combattere contro un essere decisamente fuori dal comune, non riuscì a non stupirsi per quanto fosse prestante e straordinario quell'ibrido nato dalla fusione di suo zio Goku e il principe della loro specie.  
Nemmeno Gogeta riuscì a essere completamente indifferente alla forza di quella saiyan e, al contrario di Goku che aveva ben avuto occasione di conoscere la forza di Eva, Vegeta rimase assolutamente a bocca aperta nel misurarsi con lei. Di certo era la donna più forte contro la quale avesse mai combattuto. Era stato messo alle strette da C18, una volta, ma era pur sempre un cyborg; Bra, invece, non si era mai impegnata poi così tanto nella lotta e, nonostante fosse assolutamente una degna combattente, Eva lo era molto di più, anche rispetto a Pan.  
Vegeta era a conoscenza della forza delle donne saiyan, ma mai si sarebbe aspettato di poterla ammirare di nuovo in una forma così incredibile. Ricordò una delle rare volte in cui vide sua madre combattere, quando era piccolissimo. Era meravigliosa, sinuosa, stratega. Non aveva molte memorie di lei, ma quella era senza dubbio una delle più affascinanti.  
Ed Eva... Eva gliela ricordava parecchio. Come si muoveva, come combatteva, come parava i colpi, per quanto fosse assolutamente temibile nonostante fosse figlia di un combattente di infimo livello. Beh, però era pur sempre nipote del guerriero più forte che avesse mai conosciuto.  
Ma, nonostante la donna saiyan facesse di tutto per opporre resistenza all'invincibile Gogeta, ella non aveva poi così tante chance di sopravvivere già in partenza, anche dopo essersi trasformata in Super Saiyan.  
Avevano deciso di andare a combattere sul pianeta satellite dei Kaiohshin – i quali erano stati prontamente informati di tutto l'accaduto da Re Kaioh - in modo tale da non rivelare ancora la presenza di Eva agli altri guerrieri.  
«Impegnati di più!» gli intimò Gogeta il quale, per risparmiare tempo ed energie per mantenere la fusione attiva, decise di non trasformarsi in Super Saiyan di quarto livello ma di rimanere al primo stadio.  
«Ci s-sto, provando!» digrignò i denti Eva, impegnata respingere in tutti i modi una grandissima quantità di energia sprigionata dall'avversario.  
«Non abbastanza, evidentemente» la sbeffeggiò Gogeta, alimentando ancor di più il fascio di luce con un sorriso al limite della perfidia.  
La ragazza urlò e chiuse gli occhi, poi sprigionò tutto il suo Ki invadendo le alte montagne di fulmini e scosse elettriche, e Gogeta spalancò la bocca esterrefatto. Sì, senza dubbio, nonostante l'ibrido non stesse combattendo al pieno delle proprie energie, quella ragazza gli stava dando parecchio filo da torcere e, quando finalmente Eva riuscì a deviare il fascio di luce in direzione del cielo azzurro, non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare tra sé e sé. Di certo sarebbe stata una persona utile in prima linea, contro quell'ipotetico esercito capitanato dai draghi. A giudicare dal suo modo di combattere e di agire, ella avrebbe potuto facilmente riuscire a tenere testa a Trunks e, forse, persino a Gohan (in quanto egli non si allenava da tanti, troppi anni). Era sul serio un vero peccato che Bra non fosse almeno vicina al suo livello, non attualmente almeno, altrimenti avrebbero potuto ricorrere anche loro alla fusione.   
Vegeta, per un attimo, sperò inoltre che Trunks mettesse da parte il suo rancore nei confronti di Goten, in modo tale da poter combattere uniti anche loro sotto forma di Gotenks.  
Gogeta sorrise sghembo al ricordo di quell'accoppiata assolutamente vincente. Erano stati due bambini fenomenali. Ma, proprio nell'attimo in cui Gogeta si perse nei propri ricordi e i propri pensieri, Eva colse l'occasione per attaccare e il suo colpo andò a segno in pieno stomaco.  
«Che fai, abbassi la guardia?!» sbeffeggiò lei, ancora con il potente pugno incastrato tra gli addominali dell'avversario, schivando poi un calcio di contrattacco. «Troppo lento! Hai fatto la fusione con una tartaruga, per caso?»  
«Tsk» si indispettì Gogeta. Balzò all'indietro su una delle vette più alte di quella piccola catena montuosa del pianeta satellite, poi ringhiò.  
« _Tua nipote è una vera insolente_ » commentò nella mente Vegeta, scardinando la sua coscienza.  
« _Qualcosa da Radish deve pure averlo ereditato_ » rispose Goku, pensando poi che sbeffeggiare l'avversario fosse una caratteristica che Vegeta non avrebbe affatto potuto criticare. Insomma, da che pulpito!  
Così, cominciando nuovamente ad agire e pensare come un essere solo, Gogeta partì in picchiata in direzione della Super Saiyan la quale, dopo lo scontro, tentò di respingerlo con calci e pugni. Senza troppe difficoltà, però, l'ibrido la colpì con un calcio che la fece precipitare per parecchi metri prima che ella si incastrasse con la schiena nel ghiacciaio.  
« _KAIOKEN!_ » urlò improvvisamente lei.  
Fece sciogliere il ghiaccio e la neve, si illuminò di una luce rossastra e gonfiò i muscoli di tutto il corpo.  
«Allora vuoi la guerra!» constatò Gogeta il quale fece brillare ancor di più i capelli color oro, aumentando la potenza della sua trasformazione.  
Si scontrarono di nuovo e ancora, a mezz'aria, rincorrendosi poi lungo la vallata. Una caratteristica assai funzionale del modo di combattere di Eva era senza dubbio la sua velocità. Era molto agile, anche per via del suo fisico asciutto, e davvero molto rapida sia nei movimenti che nel volo. E così, dileguandosi dalla morsa dell'avversario, si posizionò in cima a un grande albero color amaranto e, dopo aver azzerato la propria aura, attese che Gogeta si apprestasse a cercarla per atterrarlo al suolo con un attacco alle spalle; scattò verso l'alto e, unendo entrambe le mani dietro la schiena con il corpo parallelo al terreno, si accinse a caricare una sfera di energia. Era la sua ultima possibilità.  
« _Kame-hame»_ pronunciò con rabbia Eva, utilizzando una tecnica che le era stata insegnata dallo zio.  
Ma, quando giunse il momento di sganciare l'attacco, Gogeta sparì improvvisamente dalla sua visuale.   
«Adesso dimmi ancora che sono lento, ragazzina» fu solo un sussurro alle spalle.  
Poi Gogeta la colpì con entrambe le mani a pugno per farla precipitare al suolo. Ella atterrò in malo modo sul terreno, ed ogni tentativo di rialzarsi immediatamente fu vano.  
« _FINAL KAMEHAMEHA_!» urlò il Super Saiyan, scagliando il proprio attacco nella direzione della donna.   
Eva si voltò giusto in tempo per vedersi arrivare addosso il lampo lanciato da Gogeta, poi chiuse gli occhi si parò con l'uso degli avambracci.  
Provò dolore, tanto dolore. Ed ebbe seriamente paura di morire per davvero, ma ciò non accadde. Forse per miracolo, forse perché – così sperò – quel colpo non era devoluto ad ucciderla. Ma, sicuramente, non ci era andato tanto lontano.  
Eva tossì polvere, tentando stremata di rialzarsi invano. Ricadde sulla schiena, dolorante. Probabilmente aveva più di qualche costola rotta. Tentò di mettere a fuoco il proprio corpo, ma si rese conto che la sua pelle era tutta bruciata.  
«Aa... _argh_ » soffiò scrutando attraverso il grande polverone, dal quale spuntò un uomo dai capelli neri a forma di fiamma. La fusione era venuta meno.   
Vegeta sogghignò e si accovacciò al suo fianco, divenendo subito molto serio.  
«A-aiuto» implorò lei, portandosi una mano sul fianco. Sì, stava decisamente perdendo molto, troppo sangue.  
«Tuo zio si è molto arrabbiato con me per aver lanciato un colpo così forte» ammise Vegeta, con uno sguardo serio e imperscrutabile.  
Eva non capì, non capì proprio perché, al posto di aiutarla in qualche modo, quell'uomo fosse fermo immobile a guardarla. Che fosse una vendetta nei confronti di suo padre? Sul serio? E soprattutto, dov'era suo zio?  
«Ve... Vegeta... aiuta-mi».  
Il principe dei saiyan si avvicinò di più a lei e le mostrò un ghigno.  
«Nel caso tu non lo sapessi, un saiyan diventa sempre più forte ogni volta che sfugge alla morte. Per questo ti ho ridotta così male».  
Eva spalancò gli occhi, poi vide comparire alle spalle di Vegeta suo zio insieme a una figura dai capelli lunghi e bianchi. Kibithoshin.  
«Te la sei cavata bene, in fin dei conti» commentò infine Vegeta, abbozzando poi un sorriso molto meno inquietante.  
Eva sospirò, poi lasciò cadere la testa all'indietro per abbandonarsi alle cure magiche di quella divinità dai vestiti bizzarri, maledicendosi poi per aver provato paura nei confronti del principe dei saiyan; oramai avrebbe dovuto saperlo che era cambiato sul serio.  
E, rialzandosi, si rese conto di quanto in realtà quel colpo l'avesse aiutata: una nuova forza stava scorrendo nelle sue vene.  
  
  
I tre combattenti tornarono sulla Terra insieme con il teletrasporto, raggiungendo l'aura della piccola Martha la quale, con estremo disappunto, era stata lasciata a casa per finire i compiti scolastici. Eva non era di certo una madre apprensiva come Chichi riguardo allo studio, ma almeno per un'oretta al giorno non avrebbe voluto sentire ragioni. Erano riusciti a convincerla con la sola promessa che poi avrebbero fatto allenare anche lei.  
E naturalmente il principe dei saiyan si rivelò un uomo d'onore; oramai era ben abituato ad avere a che fare con i mocciosi come suo nipote e così, al tramonto, i due iniziarono a lottare nella piccola radura circostante la casa in mattoni. Vegeta cercò al meglio di dosare la propria forza per ridurre al minimo gli attacchi, eppure la piccola Martha si rivelò oltremodo preparata. Non come lo erano Trunks e Goten alla sua età, ma comunque molto più forte di ciò che si aspettava.  
Proprio per quel motivo il principe si ripromise che, appena quel periodo nero sarebbe finito, avrebbe presentato Goku Jr a Martha; sarebbe senz'altro stato molto felice di misurare la propria forza con una nuova amica.  
Seduti sui gradini poco più lontano, baciati dalla luce calda del tramonto estivo, zio e nipote si godettero la scena sorridendo.  
«Sai, ti devo confessare che oggi ho avuto paura che Vegeta mi lasciasse morire. Sono proprio una stupida!» ammise Eva scuotendo poi la testa. Goku rise silenziosamente.  
Certo, non era stato propriamente consenziente a scagliare un attacco così potente nei confronti di una persona con un Ki nettamente inferiore – specialmente per il fatto che si trattava di sua nipote – ma aveva compreso perché Vegeta l'avesse fatto.  
«Vegeta!? Ma no, lui è...» rispose Goku, osservando da lontano il principe dei saiyan parare un colpo ben assestato di Martha «...è una delle persone più buone che io conosca».  
Eva strabuzzò gli occhi e lo guardò di sbieco. Goku le aveva raccontato tante cose sui saiyan, in passato, le aveva raccontato che il principe della loro specie era cambiato, che era diventato una persona onesta, che era riuscito a costruirsi una famiglia.  
«Ti ho sentito dire tante cose su di lui. Che è un combattente straordinario, orgoglioso. Mi hai detto che è una persona leale, forte, coraggiosa. Ma non... non ti ho mai sentito dire che fosse buono» ricordò Eva, dopo aver rievocato nella mente tutti i racconti di suo zio.  
Goku sospirò, poi sorrise di nuovo e osservò Vegeta in lontananza.  
«Lo è diventato. Ed è una persona... meravigliosa» si limitò a dire lui ringraziando il cielo, le stelle, i pianeti e tutte le divinità esistenti per averlo risparmiato, quel giorno nel deserto, più di cinquant'anni prima. Perché, ad oggi, non avrebbe potuto lontanamente immaginarsi una vita senza di lui.  
Eva lo osservò sorridere, poi aggrottò le sopracciglia. Non aveva mai visto suo zio sorridere in quel modo, non lo aveva mai sentito parlare così seriamente, non lo aveva mai ammirato comportarsi così. E, soprattutto, non riuscì a non far caso agli occhi con i quali stava osservando il suo amico, il suo rivale di una vita. E quel dettaglio non le sfuggì, non le sfuggì affatto.  
«Zio Goku! Ne parli come se... se...»  
«MARTHAAAA! EVAAAA!»  
Una voce proveniente dal sottobosco e un rombo interruppero – per fortuna – la frase di Eva, e un uomo alto dai capelli lunghi biondi legati in una coda bassa irruppe dalla foresta a cavallo di una motocicletta nera.  
«PAPÀ!» gridò Martha, correndo poi verso l'uomo appena giunto nella radura. Egli la prese in braccio e la lanciò in aria con una fragorosa risata. Ma quella bambina fuori dal comune non atterrò nuovamente tra le sue braccia e, invece, iniziò a volargli intorno per farsi rincorrere.   
Evangeline si alzò dai gradini, balzò agilmente dall'altra parte della radura direttamente di fronte al marito e lo abbracciò.  
«Alphonse, pensavo arrivassi più tardi» disse, schioccando poi un bacio sulla guancia al marito, seguita a sua volta dalla figlia. Risero tutti e tre, felici, sereni.  
E lì, proprio in quell'esatto istante, Goku e Vegeta incrociarono i loro sguardi gravi. Non ci fu affatto bisogno di parlare.

  
[ **Martha** , fanart realizzata da Giosuè Graci]

  
« _Le ho chiesto di combattere per me, ma così facendo l'ho messa in pericolo_ » pensò Goku, lasciando sfuggire a Gogeta un'espressione rabbiosa.  
Si erano uniti di nuovo, quella sera, con la scusa di meditare ancora un po' e allenarsi ad alimentare i tempi della fusione. Avevano cenato a casa di Eva e Alphonse, avevano accampato qualche scusa con quest'ultimo per quella visita inaspettata. Era stata una cena ottima, allegra, spensierata. Avevano potuto annusare il profumo di felicità di quella piccola famigliola che, fino a quel giorno, era riuscita a vivere senza alcun dramma, come persone normali. E, inutile dirlo, Goku si sentì un vero schifo.  
« _Siamo tutti in pericolo, Kaarot_ » sottolineò Vegeta nel tentativo di non fargli perdere la calma. Era chiaro che il suo rivale ci tenesse particolarmente alla vita di sua nipote, specialmente dopo ciò che era successo a Pan, ma quello non era il momento adatto per fasciarsi la testa prima di romperla.  
« _Eva ha sempre voluto rimanere nell'ombra per vivere come una persona normale. E poi... poi ha una bambina! Come posso chiederle di rischiare, adesso?_ » si intestardì Goku. Cielo, non si era proprio reso conto del sacrificio enorme che le aveva chiesto di fare.  
« _Anche Goten ha una bambina! Anche Trunks è un padre! Tutti hanno una famiglia, anche noi_ » rispose Vegeta, messo duramente alla prova nella sua già precaria pazienza. « _Sono tutti adulti e vaccinati, e ricordati che non stiamo obbligando nessuno. Se accettano conoscono bene quali sono i rischi_ ».  
« _Ma..._ »  
« _No, Kaarot. Niente ma! Questa è una guerra, e noi siamo guerrieri. Lo siamo sempre stati! Siamo sempre stati abituati a combattere per la nostra vita, per questo pianeta e per le nostre famiglie. Tu da molto prima di me! Non stiamo costringendo nessuno a farlo... ma loro combatteranno. Ce l'hanno tutti nel sangue_ » lo interruppe Vegeta, prima che potesse pensare altro.  
Accidenti, non era proprio il momento di tirarsi indietro. Sarebbe servito fino all'ultimo uomo per poter sperare di sconfiggere quella minaccia. E sì, dannazione, ovvio che stavano chiedendo a tutti di compiere un sacrificio, ma avrebbero dovuto credere in loro. Nei loro figli, nei loro nipoti, nei loro amici. Avrebbero dovuto credere nella loro potenza, nelle loro risorse. Sarebbe stato un disonore darli già per spacciati, nonostante effettivamente per qualcuno sarebbe potuto essere pericoloso.  
« _Eva è forte, e lo sono anche gli altri. Anche i dannati terrestri!_ » aggiunse Vegeta. Sottolineò quelle ultime parole facendo intendere che, almeno un pochino, negli anni era riuscito ad apprezzarli. « _Dobbiamo avere fiducia in loro. E poi ci siamo noi... ricordati cosa siamo quando combattiamo insieme!_ » concluse sua maestà. Si sforzò il più possibile di non avere pregiudizi su alcuni combattenti, e si sforzò ancora di più per non perdere quella pazienza che era riuscito a mantenere.  
Gogeta sorrise senza trattenersi, poiché Goku non riuscì proprio a non perdere il controllo del proprio corpo.  
« _Hai sempre la risposta giusta per riportarmi con i piedi per terra..._ » ammise Goku, benedicendo la determinazione di quel principe, del suo condottiero, di colui che aveva sempre saputo guidarlo durante quei giorni. Colui il quale gli aveva impedito di fare le peggiori cavolate, che gli aveva impedito di cadere, di andarsene. Ringraziò il cielo per avere un vero re a capitanare quella folle missione, ma soprattutto per avere accanto a sé una persona così forte, sia fuori che dentro.  
« _Oramai dovresti saperlo_ » replicò Vegeta, stizzito. Sperò che Goku non si accorgesse che sotto sotto stesse gongolando per le proprie funzionali doti oratorie.  
« _Preparati, Vegeta, perché quando ci staccheremo da questa fusione niente mi impedirà di abbracciarti!_ » lo avvertì Goku.  
« _Kaarot, questa è una minaccia orribile!_ » lo accusò il principe dei saiyan. Eppure non poté fare a meno di pensare che, se fosse stato nel suo corpo, avrebbe anche potuto sorridergli. In fondo non era poi così una brutta prospettiva. Ma gliel'avrebbe fatto sudare quell'abbraccio, eccome! Era il principe dei saiyan lui, non una fidanzatina.  
« _Ma smettila..._ » commentò Goku, ridacchiando nella mente.  
E così, dal nulla, anche Gogeta increspò le labbra in una risata silenziosa.

_Continua..._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Buongiorno a tutti miei cari e mie care :) com'è andata la settimana? Io ancora sono in totale smarrimento post-vacanze. Aiuto!   
> Bene, bene, bene, quarantaquattresimo capitolo di After All! Abbiamo osservato Eva combattere (forte, eh?) e, giustamente, lo zio Goku in tutti quegli anni non si era mai preoccupato di riferirle che i saiyan aumentano la forza combattiva sfuggendo alla morte. Bravo, Kaarot, sempre il solito! E Vegeta ha pensato bene di farla quasi secca, così da temprarla per l'ipotetico combattimento contro quell'esercito di guerrieri resuscitati dai draghi.   
> Ma abbiamo anche visto che la carissima Eva oltre che essere forte è anche molto furba: ha già capito che tra quei due c'è sotto qualcosa :D   
> E poi... beh, è bastato davvero poco per mettere in crisi il nostro caro Goku! Non si è mai preoccupato di niente e di nessuno quando c'è stato da combattere, adesso invece sembra il paladino della famiglia xD è proprio cambiato, che dire... era anche un po' ora che si responsabilizzasse! Però, come gli ha fatto notare Vegeta, proprio ora che c'è da salvare il pianeta si fa le paranoie!? E insomma!  
> Scena tenera finale tra i due teneroni, non poteva certo mancare.  
> Bene, dopo questo riassuntone vi lascio e vi avverto: nei prossimi capitoli ne succederà una dopo l'altra. Preparatevi, allenatevi, fate un training! A prestooo!  
> Eevaa


	45. Una coppia vincente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte dell'universo di Dragon Ball sono di proprietà di Akira Toriyama© e Toei Animation©.   
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.  
> La fanart della copertina non mi appartiene.  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.

  
-AFTER ALL -   
** CAPITOLO 45 - UNA COPPIA VINCENTE **   
  
****

_  
This is my life, it's not what it was before  
All these feelings I've shared  
And these are my dreams that I'd never lived before  
Now that we're here, it's so far away  
All the struggle we thought was in vain  
All in the mistakes one life contained  
They all finally start to go away  
And I feel like I can face the day, and I can forgive  
And I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today  
_

**  
_  
So far away: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNB8r6zttDw>  
_  
**

Gioco di sguardi, occhi azzurri contro occhi ambrati. Una goccia di sudore percorse tutta la linea del profilo di Goku il quale, con un balzo, precipitò giù da quel promontorio in picchiata verso l'avversario.  
L'onda d'urto causata dai loro pugni l'uno contro l'altro sradicò le poche piante di quella radura. Entrambi sogghignarono, nessuno dei due si sarebbe arreso quel giorno, nemmeno dopo più di sette ore di duro allenamento. Erano stanchi, spossati, ma anche carichi come mai si erano sentiti. Vegeta alzò un ginocchio per colpire il proprio avversario direttamente nel costato, ma questi si allontanò appena in tempo, lanciando una piccola sfera di energia sufficientemente potente per distrarre il rivale dal suo intento di fiondarsi nuovamente contro di lui.  
Onde Energetiche e Lampi Finali a nulla erano servite per mettere a tappeto l'avversario. Erano ambedue forti, fortissimi e, per la prima volta dopo tantissimi anni, stavano combattendo ad armi pari. Eppure Vegeta se lo sentiva, lo percepiva nelle ossa che il suo avversario, come di consueto, non stesse rivelando a pieno la propria forza. Forse inconsciamente, forse perché lui non era mai riuscito a combattere nel pieno delle capacità se non quando la situazione si faceva drammatica. Il principe dei saiyan sapeva che avrebbe tirato fuori l'asso dalla manica, prima o poi. Solo nel momento del bisogno. E anche lui, ogni tanto, si sentiva inibito durante quegli allenamenti: a tal livello sarebbe bastato un minimo errore o distrazione per rischiare di uccidersi a vicenda. L'ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto sarebbe stata far fuori Kaarot per errore, non dopo aver tirato in piedi tutto quel casino appositamente per _non_ ammazzarlo.  
Nonostante ciò si allenarono a lungo, si allenarono duramente senza darsi neanche un minuto di pausa e, alla fine della giornata, trovarono il tempo e l'escamotage per unirsi nella fusione per poter comunicare in serenità.  


•

  
A migliaia e migliaia di chilometri di distanza, sulla Terra, vi erano altri combattenti pronti a mettersi alla prova in quell'esasperata impresa.  
Tensing e Riff, sulle montagne più alte della catena montuosa a nord, avevano finalmente ritrovato lo spirito per allenarsi di nuovo come una volta, ricordando i bei tempi nei quali erano tra i combattenti più forti del globo terrestre. I tempi del torneo di arti marziali, i tempi dove per davvero sarebbero potuti essere in prima linea per una guerra. Lo sapevano entrambi di non aver alcuna possibilità di vittoria contro un nemico dal livello combattivo di Goku o Vegeta, ma avrebbero dato ugualmente il massimo per poter contribuire a quella causa e, anche se avessero messo al tappeto solamente un nemico, sarebbe stato comunque un nemico in meno. Sperimentarono tecniche nuove si spinsero verso confini che mai avrebbero pensato di raggiungere nonostante qualche ruga in più sulla pelle. Non ci andarono giù leggeri, affatto, non c'era più tempo per gli allenamenti da geriatria. Non avrebbero deluso il loro amico Goku, non dopo quella richiesta così sentita. E, per quanto gli dolesse ammetterlo, Tensing era riuscito a cambiare idea su Vegeta, specialmente durante quegli ultimi anni nei quali aveva dimostrato un'umanità fuori dal comune per uno con le sue origini. Quando era stato il momento di difendere la Terra - contro la minaccia di Kid Bu, Baby, Super C17 o Li Shenron - Vegeta non si era tirato indietro, aveva protetto tutti loro; era giunto il momento di ricambiare il favore. E così si allenarono giorno dopo giorno sempre più duramente, confinati sulle loro montagne preferite, ove non avrebbero destato alcun sospetto.  
Cosa che risultò molto più complessa e difficile per altri combattenti direttamente interessati e vicini alla causa.  
  
Non fu facile per Bra e Trunks trovare una scusa plausibile per potersi allenare insieme, se non quella di poter scaricare un po' la rabbia e la tensione per la grave perdita subita. Frarello e sorella non avevano mai combattuto l'uno contro l'altra; non ce n'era mai stato il bisogno né l'occasione. Ma, quando Trunks entrò in punta di piedi nella stanza d'hotel profumata d'incenso nella quale stava alloggiando la sorella, ella ci mise pochi secondi per capire quali fossero le sue intenzioni.  
“ _Vuoi sfogarti come solo noi saiyan sappiamo fare?_ ” le aveva chiesto. E lei aveva accettato, subito, tornando alla Capsule Corporation a recuperare i loro vestiti da combattimento. Gli operai stavano lavorando sodo per sostituire i vetri rotti delle finestre e riparare le crepe nei muri causati dalla rabbia del marito e del padre in Pan, ma in pochi giorni la loro casa sarebbe stata di nuovo agibile.  
Andarono ad allenarsi nella stanza dello Spirito e del Tempo con la scusa di non poter tornare nella Gravity Room causa lavori in corso e, per la prima volta, a Bra non importò assolutamente niente di aggiungere anni in più alla sua vita da trentenne. Non le importò delle rughe, non le importò di invecchiare. L'unica cosa che le importava era diventare più forte per fronteggiare quella minaccia, rendersi utile una buona volta nella vita sul campo da combattimento, cosa che non aveva mai fatto. Avrebbe voluto solo aiutare il suo adorato padre in qualcosa che, a quanto pareva, lo toccava da molto vicino. Goku aveva detto che era in pericolo e, per quel motivo, Bra avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di difenderlo. Aveva già perso sua madre, aveva perso la sua adorata cognata e no, no! Non avrebbe visto morire suo padre per nessun motivo al mondo; l'avrebbe reso fiero, avrebbe tirato fuori tutto il suo sangue saiyan pur di aiutarlo in quell'impresa apparentemente suicida.  
E Trunks... beh Trunks avrebbe vendicato la sua Pan, avrebbe difeso tutte le persone a lui care ma, purtroppo, se ne rese conto già al secondo giorno di allenamenti all'interno della Stanza dello Spirito e del Tempo: non era neanche lontanamente paragonabile a suo padre, a livello di forza - questo perché per tutti quegli anni aveva battuto la fiacca.  
Proprio in quell'istante in cui realizzò che la sua sola forza non sarebbe affatto servita per fronteggiare in prima linea i nemici. La frustrazione lo colpì a quel pensiero, ma fu proprio quella frustrazione a portarlo a nuovi livelli, a nuova determinazione, a nuove idee.   


•

  
La Capsule Corporation era stata completamente ristrutturata nel giro di una settimana dalla morte di Pan da una squadra di operai di alto livello in tecnologia. Avevano stuccato e intonacato i muri, avevano sostituito tutte le piastrelle del bagno e i vetri delle finestre; insomma, avevano reso la grande casa rotonda di nuovo un posto abitabile ma, specialmente per Trunks, era stato un duro colpo mettere di nuovo piede lì dentro per dormire nella sua stanza senza l'adorata moglie. Anche Goku Jr, che da fuori sembrava il bambino vivace e spensierato di sempre, si era categoricamente rifiutato – con un'ostinazione mai vista prima - di entrare nel bagno dove aveva ritrovato sua madre senza vita. Come dargli torto, del resto. Nessuno se l'era sentita di costringerlo, tuttalpiù che nella casa vi erano altri quattro bagni.  
Ma, quella prima sera, Bra aveva ritenuto opportuno invitare anche il padre a cena e, visto che quel poveraccio di Goku era stato praticamente bandito da casa di Gohan, aveva invitato anche lui. Un vero peccato che nessuno dei quattro adulti fosse in grado di cucinare qualcosa di buono per il bambino. Non erano del tutto incapaci ma, almeno quella sera, avrebbero voluto che il piccolo non sentisse la mancanza della madre anche dal punto di vista culinario. Così, dopo qualche tentativo da parte di Bra e Goku di sfogliare dei ricettari, i saiyan si erano arresi alla consegna a domicilio e avevano cenato tutti insieme come una vera famiglia.  
Inutile dire che per Goku e Vegeta era stato veramente imbarazzante stare seduti allo stesso tavolo di fronte ai figli e al nipotino, specialmente nel momento in cui Bra aveva azzardato qualche domanda piuttosto personale.  
“ _Devi essere proprio un bravo coinquilino se mio padre ancora non ti ha cacciato via di casa a calci_ ” aveva detto lei rivolgendosi a Goku. Entrambi i saiyan erano arrossiti come fragole mature e, se Goku si era limitato semplicemente a ridacchiare tra sé e sé, il principe si era prodigato a concludere rapidamente il discorso con un acido ma ben piazzato “ _per fortuna sarà solo per altri dodici giorni_ ”.  
E, se in quei giorni di duri allenamenti i Goku e Vegeta erano impegnati soprattutto nella lotta dura sul pianeta dei kaiohshin, durante quelle calde serate estive avevano deciso di evitare in qualsiasi modo di pensare a ciò che sarebbe accaduto da lì a meno di due settimane.  
Volavano lontani, per le lande desertiche delle terre dell'Est, oppure si sdraiavano sulla battigia di qualche spiaggia incontaminata nel continente a Sud del pianeta, oppure ancora si chiudevano in casa a guardare la tv ascoltando il temporale estivo irrigare la metropoli. A volte non parlavano nemmeno, a volte chiacchieravano di qualsiasi cosa e Vegeta fu piacevolmente sorpreso da quanti interessi nascosti potesse avere quel pazzoide del suo rivale. Una sera sua maestà si era messo seduto comodamente sul divano a guardare una partita di basket e, inaspettatamente, aveva scoperto che anche Goku era un grande estimatore di quello sport (l'unico che era riuscito a incuriosirlo oltre alle arti marziali).  
Momenti di crisi e di sconforto però Goku ne aveva, eccome se ne aveva. Specialmente la notte, quando il sonno e il buio pesavano sulle palpebre di Vegeta e lui si ritrovava da solo a pensare. Pensare al pericolo, al destino, a ciò a cui stavano andando incontro e all'incertezza di quel momento. Ma, come prevedibile, a Vegeta quei momenti non sfuggivano e, seppur assopito, egli non faticava a percepire dei tremori nell'aura instabile dell'altro. Percepiva la sua paura, il timore del domani, il terrore di perdere tutto nell'incertezza.   
_“Il sole deve prima tramontare per di poter sorgere di nuovo, più luminoso del giorno prima”_ gli aveva detto in una notte stellata, appena sussurrato nell'orecchio. Ovviamente dopo avergli sottolineato che, grande e grosso com'era, era veramente ridicolo che si mettesse a frignare di notte.  
E così, tra una risata soffocata e un grazie a fior di labbra, Goku era riuscito a calmarsi e cadere in un sonno senza incubi.   


  
Un tardo pomeriggio, dopo essere tornati sulla Terra dagli allenamenti, Goku aveva ricevuto un'inaspettata chiamata da parte di Goten. Si erano trovati al fiume dove combattevano quando quest'ultimo era un ragazzino, ma egli non gli aveva portato affatto buone notizie: Gohan, dopo più di una settimana dalla morte della figlia, non aveva ancora ripreso a parlare con nessuno, nemmeno con sua moglie Videl. Gli aveva raccontato che ella aveva più e più volte provato a convincerlo a sfogare la rabbia combattendo, ma egli non si era quasi mai alzato dalla sua scrivania. Non parlava, non mangiava quasi niente. Anche Goten stesso aveva provato a varcare la soglia dello studio del fratello maggiore ma, come se fosse un fantasma, egli l'aveva ignorato persino quando si era presentato con la nipotina Siya. Non c'era stato niente da fare, sembrava anestetizzato, sedato.  
Goku non era riuscito a dire niente a riguardo. Era talmente dispiaciuto che avrebbe voluto scomparire, e ben sapeva che presentarsi lui stesso alla porta del primogenito non sarebbe servito a nient'altro se non a farlo arrabbiare ancora di più. Goten, però, era convinto al contrario che forse sarebbe stata una giusta decisione: la rabbia l'avrebbe fatto scatenare, l'avrebbe portato quantomeno ad avere una reazione.  
“ _Non lo so, non sono convinto che sia una buona idea_ ” aveva detto Goku in preda al panico. Cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli? Cosa avrebbe potuto fare per farsi perdonare? No, non era affatto pronto a sentirsi dire altre frasi orribili da suo figlio.  
Aveva quindi promesso a Goten che ci avrebbe pensato nei giorni successivi e, dopo essersi allenati un pochino come ai vecchi tempi, il secondogenito era tornato a casa dalla sua nuova famiglia, facendo però intendere che lui ci sarebbe stato, per fronteggiare i nemici.  
E sì, Goten avrebbe combattuto. In primis perché avrebbe vendicato la sua nipotina, in secondo luogo perché finalmente avrebbe combattuto nuovamente a fianco del suo migliore amico; aveva iniziato a sperare con tutto il suo cuore che, in quell'occasione, sarebbe riuscito ad avvicinarsi di nuovo a Trunks dopo il casino che aveva combinato con sua sorella. La verità era che gli mancavano da morire i tempi in cui lui e Trunks erano come fratelli, avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per poter tornare indietro e fare le cose fatte bene.  
Dulcis in fundo Goten era rimasto davvero colpito dalle parole del padre. Goku non era mai stato un genitore presente sin da quando era nato, ma sentire che finalmente era riuscito a maturare gli aveva dato serie speranze che, finalmente, avesse capito quanto valesse la sua famiglia. L'avrebbe aiutato sicché potesse rimanere insieme a loro, sulla Terra; avrebbe combattuto per lui così da poter passare più tempo insieme, per poter finalmente godersi l'affetto di un padre che era sempre stato evanescente.  


•

  
Re Kaioh aveva fatto il suo ligio dovere da divinità, sfruttando a pieno tutti i suoi poteri da entità superiore per attuare opere di convincimento verso chi di dovere, ed era riuscito a ottenere il fatidico permesso di riportare nel mondo dei vivi Junior per poter fronteggiare la minaccia terribile che si sarebbe scatenata sulla Terra.  
Era stato difficile, complesso, ci erano voluti parecchi giorni e parecchi giri di parole, ma Baba e Re Yammer si erano finalmente convinti che sarebbe stata la cosa più saggia da fare. Inutile dire che, quando Re Kaioh aveva contattato mentalmente Goku e Vegeta per dar loro la lieta notizia che, la sera del fatidico cinquantesimo giorno, Junior sarebbe tornato tra loro, i due saiyan avevano dovuto ben trattenersi dall'esultare.  
E, la notte stessa, i due combattenti avevano decretato anche che avrebbero dovuto darsi una regolata oppure avrebbero distrutto un letto ogni due giorni. In tutta la vita avevano infatti dovuto trattenere tutti i loro istinti quando si trovavano in intimità con le loro mogli terrestri, altrimenti le avrebbero uccise. Mentre in quel momento... beh, in quel momento il pensiero di poter far male all'altro non era esattamente il primo, anzi.  
Con grande piacere di Goku, Vegeta aveva persino vinto la sua resistenza al contatto fisico anche dopo l'amplesso. Era capitato più volte che si addormentassero l'uno addosso all'altro e, nonostante l'imbarazzo, il principe aveva imparato a trattenere i Ki-blast quando si svegliava con l'idiota spiaccicato addosso.  
  
Scoprirono ben presto che anche i namecciani erano dalla loro parte, e si stavano allenando duramente per poter prendere parte alla dura battaglia. Da fonti indirette vennero a scoprire che persino C17 e C18 si erano ritrovati dopo tantissimi anni. Al telegiornale internazionale, infatti, avevano annunciato che un'isola a nord della città del Sud era stata completamente distrutta da forze sconosciute e un testimone a largo di un peschereccio aveva dichiarato di aver visto una donna bionda e un uomo dai capelli corvini darsi alla fuga in volo. Eva, inoltre, aveva seguito i due saiyan nei loro allenamenti, a volte. Era riuscita ad accampare a Martha ed Alphonse la scusa che avrebbe voluto partecipare al prossimo torneo di arti marziali e, proprio per quel motivo, avrebbe dovuto allenarsi a lungo lontana da casa. Una scusa semplice ma perfetta per tenere alla larga i sospetti dei draghi.  
E, in quei giorni, Goku e Vegeta captarono persino le aure di Ub e Majin Bu farsi molto prorompenti, segno che anche loro si stessero dando da fare per arrivare preparati al fatidico giorno.  
Ci fu un momento, una sera in particolare, in cui Goku sentì chiara e forte la mancanza del suo amico Crilin ma, purtroppo, Re Kaioh non riuscì a ottenere un altro permesso di uscita dall'Aldilà per portare il valoroso combattente a schierarsi con loro.  
Ma il momento più difficile in assoluto fu proprio quando Re Kaioh decise di mettere in comunicazione Pan con lui. Solo con lui. Dovette rimanere impassibile, Goku, ma fu oltremodo difficile. Lei gli disse di non arrendersi, di vendicarla, di avere fede nelle sue capacità e soprattutto di avere pazienza con Gohan, che prima o poi avrebbe capito. Un vero peccato che, alla fine dei conti, mancavano solamente sette giorni a quel fatidico momento.  
  
  
Una settimana, mancava solamente una settimana al momento della verità e ciò che più preoccupava Goku non era tanto la battaglia in sé, tanto l'incertezza di cosa sarebbe successo per davvero. Avevano formulato ipotesi, certo, ma chi poteva garantirgli che non ci fosse dell'altro, sotto? E se il piano dei draghi fosse stato tutt'altro?  
Quel caldissimo giovedì di giugno lui e Vegeta si erano recati sull'isola del Genio poiché, affascinato dal modo in cui Eva aveva usato quella tecnica – in modo del tutto differente da Kaarot -, il principe dei saiyan si era finalmente deciso a chiedere al maestro Muten di farsi insegnare il Kaioken per potersi sperimentare a lanciare nuovi attacchi. E, inoltre, avevano utilizzato quella scusa per poter aiutare il vecchio Genio ad allenarsi e mettersi alla prova.  
Si allenarono con lui tutto il giorno fino a sera, e Muten fu particolarmente sorpreso dal carattere mite ed educato del principe dei saiyan, il quale si dimostrò ben meno arrogante rispetto al solito. Si era aspettato al contrario di sentirsi dire un tipico “io sono il principe dei saiyan, nessuno può permettersi di insegnare le cose a me”, e invece aveva seguito con minuzia gli allenamenti.  
E, ovviamente, Muten rimase ancor più sorpreso di vederlo arrossire e scappare fuori di casa quando, durante la deliziosa cena preparata da Oscar, aveva detto semplicemente ai due saiyan “ _sono molto felice di vedervi così affiatati, per la prima volta vi vedo combattere insieme. Siete proprio una coppia vincente, voi due_ ”.  
A Vegeta era quasi andato di traverso uno spiedino, nonostante avesse ben capito che si stesse riferendo al loro modo di combattere quando aveva detto la parola “coppia”.  
Uscì di corsa dalla casa per sedersi sul bagnasciuga, contemplando la vastità dell'oceano. Il riflesso della mezzaluna a pelo d'acqua fece brillare i suoi occhi e un brivido percorse la sua pelle quando, di soppiatto, venne raggiunto dal suo rivale di una vita dopo qualche minuto. Goku si tolse le scarpe, immergendo anch'egli i piedi tra le pacate onde del colore della notte, continuando però a guardare fisso davanti a sé.  
«Sai, è qui che ho imparato tutto, quando ero bambino» dichiarò ad un tratto Goku, appoggiandosi sulle braccia per tenersi seduto comodo.  
« _Hah!_ Pensa: il mio primo allenamento consisteva nello sterminare tutta la popolazione del pianeta Uka» sogghignò il principe, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Per tutte le stelle, quanto erano stati differenti i loro primi anni di vita! Quell'idiota era lì, circondato da tutte quelle persone che gli volevano bene, ad allenarsi nella quiete di un'isoletta con un maestro paziente e gentile mentre lui... lui era stato gettato dritto dritto nella guerra sanguinosa.  
«È terribile! Eri solo un bambino...» disse Goku con un sussurro, voltandosi a malapena per osservare il volto contratto del principe dei saiyan illuminato dalla luce argentea della luna. I suoi lineamenti erano duri, la pelle ambrata e i suoi occhi nascondevano segreti di un passato talmente tumultuoso che poteva a stento immaginare; ma tutto ciò lo rendeva così regale, così maestoso e così perfetto da far quasi paura.  
«Già, non ero circondato esattamente da gente per bene. Non avevo amici, non mi era permesso provare paura e nemmeno compassione. Uccidevo, uccidevo perché era mio dovere farlo. Il mio maestro non era un bizzarro vecchietto con degli occhiali colorati su un'isola paradisiaca» continuò il principe, senza però mostrare neanche un piccolo cenno di rabbia o invidia. Solo amarezza, tanta amarezza. Eppure ricordava perfettamente che quando era solo un ragazzo considerava tutto ciò come un'esperienza positiva, forgiante.  
«Ma adesso sei qua, e non sei tu tra noi due quello che tra una settimana andrà all'inferno» soffiò Goku, tornando con la mente alla paura per ciò che gli sarebbe toccato, se tutti i loro piani fossero andati in fumo.  
«All'inferno? Non farmi ridere, Kaarot. Non hai mai fatto del male a una mosca se non per difesa personale. Io... io invece ho ucciso talmente tanta gente innocente che-» sbuffò Vegeta, il quale però venne interrotto dalla voce più sicura di Goku.   
«È passato tanto tempo, Vegeta! Smettila di tormentarti» lo ammonì, aggrottando le sopracciglia per guardarlo con espressione grave.  
Certo, certo che non aveva mai ucciso persone innocenti lui, ma che non avesse mai fatto del male ad una mosca questo non era proprio vero. Negli ultimi anni, soprattutto, Vegeta si era dimostrato ben più sensibile ed empatico di lui. Goku non poteva farcela a sentirlo parlare così male di se stesso, quel Vegeta faceva parte del passato, quel principe dall'aria sbruffona non era la stessa persona che aveva seduta a fianco in quell'istante.  
«Anche se ben più fievoli, ogni tanto le sento ancora quelle urla, Kaarot. Li sento gridare nella mia testa, mi imploravano di avere pietà, quando di pietà non ne avevo. Non sapevo cosa fosse la compassione» si rivelò ancor di più Vegeta, stringendo i pugni nella sabbia. A volte a ripensare a quel passato sembrava che non l'avesse vissuto veramente, sembrava davvero che non facesse più parte di lui. Ma, quando nelle notti più buie udiva quelle voci sofferenti, tutto tornava a essere così vivido, così reale. Faceva parte di lui, anche se oramai era una parte molto celata.  
«Non sei più quella persona, lo sai?» domandò con ovvietà Goku.  
Si guardarono negli occhi. Quelli di sua maestà erano tristi ma allo stesso tempo così consapevoli.  
«Certo che lo so, ma non mi libererò mai di quei fantasmi» scosse la testa Vegeta, maledicendosi nel profondo per essersi aperto un'altra volta così tanto con lui, con quell'idiota con il quale non riusciva più a fare a meno di parlare sinceramente. Cielo, gli risultava così facile spogliarsi di ogni pensiero, con lui.  
E di questo Goku non riusciva proprio a capacitarsene, proprio non capiva come potesse aver ottenuto quel privilegio, ma oramai aveva smesso di farsi troppe domande. Ne era felice, ne era onorato.  
«Meglio così, allora. Ti rendono la persona che sei... l'uomo migliore che conosca» sussurrò Goku. Si sporse di qualche centimetro e gli sfoderò uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi che Vegeta odiava ma amava allo stesso tempo.  
Sua maestà arrossì e scosse la testa. Possibile che agli occhi di quell'idiota, nonostante lo trattasse sempre male, nonostante tutto ciò che aveva visto di lui, fosse davvero così perfetto? Possibile che dopo tutto quello che avevano vissuto quell'imbecille di terza classe riuscisse a mettere da parte ogni malvagità e atrocità da lui commessa? Era incredibile per Vegeta, ma in fondo non gli dispiaceva essere accettato anche in tutti i suoi difetti. Avrebbe voluto spezzargli l'osso del collo, ma gli occhi e il sorriso di quel deficiente gli facevano dimenticare le urla delle sue vittime.  
«Piantala con queste smancerie, Kaarot! Sai che le detesto» brontolò il principe guardandolo di sbieco. Trattenne a stento un mezzo sorriso, uno di quelli che Goku non si sarebbe dovuto abituare a vedere spesso.  
«Sì, lo so... lo so» sbuffò l'altro. Alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma si mise a ridere. Vegeta gli piaceva così, anche se brontolone.  
Ma la verità era che anche sua maestà apprezzava il suo rivale così com'era: tonto, ebete, idiota, buffo ma pur sempre genuino. E per quel motivo non ci riuscì proprio a trattenerlo, quel sorriso.  
  
  
Così, affacciato alla finestra pochi metri più indietro, il Genio delle Tartarughe capì esattamente cosa stesse succedendo e, sorridendo, non poté proprio fare a meno di pensare che nella vita le avesse viste proprio tutte.  
«Ma loro... loro sembrano...» balbettò Oscar, strabuzzando gli occhi nel vedere i due saiyan seduti vicini che si sorridevano a vicenda, quando era abituato a vederli solo combattere, sbeffeggiarsi o addirittura litigare. Non poteva crederci. Erano davvero diventati _amici_?  
«Eh già...» sospirò il Genio delle Tartarughe, appoggiando le guance tra le proprie mani. «E non sai quanto questa cosa mi renda felice». E no, il maestro Muten non era affatto sciocco e ingenuo come il suo amico dalle fattezze suine, aveva perfettamente capito che non erano _amici_. Non solo.  
Proprio in quell'istante, però, i due saiyan si alzarono di scatto dalla battigia, mettendosi poi in posizione d'allerta. Pochi secondi più tardi, dall'orizzonte color indaco, una scia luminosa comparve velocemente tra le stelle avvicinandosi sempre di più.  
Il genio e Oscar uscirono immediatamente di casa balzando giù dalla finestra per avvicinarsi a loro. Ci vollero meno di dieci secondi perché la scia luminosa acquisisse un volto e, con il viso paonazzo e i capelli color turchese completamente spettinati dal vento, Bra poggiò i piedi sulla sabbia umida con una folata di vento. Si piegò su se stessa con le mani appoggiate alle ginocchia e respirò affannosamente.  
«Bra! Cosa è successo?» domandò Vegeta con tono severo e il volto contratto in un'espressione non poco preoccupata. Non poteva essere accaduto nulla di buono, no di certo, o altrimenti sua figlia se ne sarebbe guardata bene dal percorrere chilometri e chilometri a una velocità inaudita in volo per presentarsi davanti a lui. Il suo cuore si fermò per un momento, l'esatto istante in cui Bra pronunciò un nome che sua maestà non avrebbe voluto udire.  
«Trunks...» soffiò la donna tra un sospiro e l'altro. Alzò poi la testa con uno scatto, annunciando ciò che nessuno avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire in quel momento. «Trunks è sparito!»

  
_Continua..._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Badùm-chaa! Cari amici, proprio non riesco. Proprio non ci riesco a complicare la vita dei miei poveri protagonisti xD non passa un capitolo senza che succeda qualche disgrazia. Non odiatemi! Vi prego, abbiate fiducia: prima o poi le cose inizieranno ad andare bene.  
> Piccolo riassunto: Tutti si stanno allenando, sembra che nessuno si sia tirato indietro alla richiesta di Goku a parte... a parte Gohan, che a quanto pare è diventato un'ameba! Male, molto male. Nel frattempo... ddddai, quanto sono carini quei due? Il genio ha capito tutto *_* sono troppo belli.  
> E poi ecco... Trunks è sparito, scomparso. Puff! Nessuno lo trova. Maggiori dettagli nel prossimo capitolo xD  
> A prestissimo miei cari e mie care, manca sempre meno al grande giorno del giudizio.  
> Eevaa

**Author's Note:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:
> 
> Buongiorno a tutti miei cari lettori / lettrici! Dopo più di due mesi dal finale di Dragon Ball GA - Game of Ages, sono tornata con una storia del tutto nuova e completamente diversa dalle precedenti (dalle avvertenze potrete anche capire il perché!). Spero tanto di non deludere le vostre aspettative! Non ho mai scritto nulla di simile e vi giuro che mi sto divertendo un mondo, ho già un sacco di capitoli pronti per essere pubblicati.  
> Veniamo dunque al sodo: pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana, ogni mercoledì (salvo imprevisti).  
> Spero davvero che questo inizio abbia stuzzicato un poco la vostra curiosità... perché ne vedremo delle belle! Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate :) sono troppo contenta di essere tornata!  
> Vorrei infine ringraziare pubblicamente cinque persone in particolare: FairyCleo che mi ha fatto scoprire questo genere e che con il suo modo di scrivere mi ha ispirata. Andate a leggere i suoi capolavori, non ve ne pentirete! The Big Dreamer che mi ha dato preziosi consigli, e mi ha incoraggiata a continuare a scrivere questa storia. Summer_Moon che con i suoi deliri mi ha sempre fatto ridere e mi ha sempre fatto venir voglia di andare avanti. Kamehamegoku che non ha mai mancato una recensione nella mia vecchia storia e Fandoms_Are_Life che sta traducendo in inglese per me Dragon Ball GA! Spero davvero che anche questa storia possa piacervi!  
> Un abbraccio a tutti,
> 
> Eevaa


End file.
